My New Life
by KimiNinja03
Summary: Hamato Yoshi wants a fresh start. Things begin to turn around for him, but it's not until he meets Leonardo that things get better. As Leonardo makes three new friends in high school, the new family discover what its like to have strong bonds. Splinter soon realizes the boys are actually separated Quadruplets. What happens when the boys find out? HUMAN/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is something I cooked up on the side while I write "Hurt but Not Broken", hope you like it!**

 **It will start off with mostly Splinter and I added some OC's but they are hardly anyone too major. This idea came to me and was inspired by many other fine FanFic authors!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: My New Life**

 **Hamato Yoshi's P.O.V (That's a new one right?)**

I got off the plane quietly, trying to be unnoticed. I wanted as little attention as possible. I kept my face impassive as I grabbed my luggage and walked out of the New York airport. I walked to the street and grabbed the next taxi.

"Where ya headin?" The man asked me with an accent I was unfamiliar with. I looked at him and then outside. I knew where I wanted to go.

"Manhattan." I replied softly and the man just nodded, taking off. My beloved had always wanted to visit America. She believed that the lights in the New York buildings left much more to be desired. And that's why I wanted to go. Anything that honored her memory would make me happy….

Besides, I had nowhere to go and nothing to do anymore. My past as a ninja and a Master was ruined, my family….gone, because of my only friend. Everything I knew was no more and I found that I was struggling to find a purpose in my life.

Even now I still am. I was hoping a new fresh start would put things in a better perspective for me. But never in my life have I had nothing to take care of.

I sighed a little and looked out the window, taking in the sights. The passing buildings, the random people going about their day, the various billboards and street lights were, indeed, distracting.

I looked up and caught the man looking at me, but he ducked his head quickly. I blinked and turned to look out the window again.

"Where ya from?" He asked me suddenly. Ah, finally he asks. I smiled politely and turned to look at him.

"I am from Japan." I replied as formally as I knew how. I knew enough English to be fluent.

"Eh, I thought you looked Japanese," He laughed, but not mockingly. He seemed like a pretty good-natured man. "Or Chinese, but I didn't wanna seem rude or anything." He looked apologetic now and I chuckled a bit.

"Not at all." I assured him and he relaxed with a smile on his face.

"So, what brings you to the big city?" The man asked looking at me again when he hit a stoplight.

"I want a fresh start." I said carefully, trying not to let my sadness show. The man became quiet and then laughed.

"Well you came to the right place! Manhattan is full of adventures for you." He grinned cheekily. I smiled back. "Plenty of opportunities."

"I have to admit it relieves me to hear you say that." I chuckled to myself mainly and he joined me.

We continued this good natured talk until my stop came around. It was a hotel I planned to stay at until I was comfortable in the city. My money was being processed from yen to American currency. I had always been well off in Japan, so I wasn't at all too worried with getting a job to make money, but I wanted one to distract myself.

I waved goodbye to the taxi driver but he smiled and wanted to shake my hand. "People call me Frank. It was nice to meet another interesting fellow such as yourself. If you ever need a ride, call this number. Taxi driving is just something I do on tha side." Frank put a number card in my hand and I had blinked.

"You have my thanks Frank. My name is Hamato Yoshi, you can call me Yoshi." I smiled back, pleased to meet someone so helpful and friendly. He smiled again and then drove off.

I shoved the card in my brown jacket and trotted into the hotel, where I checked myself in with the American money I had on hand. After I was settled in the considerable spaced room I sat down on the balcony and stared at the traffic.

' _I'm doing well….I have a new temporary home. I will start house hunting tomorrow. Maybe I will also find a job I want to kill time.'_ I thought while smiling, looking at Frank's card.

I turned and went back in. The walls were a creamy white, the carpet a maroon red. I had my own big bathroom and bedroom suite which were a matching color of cream and maroon. I slept easily that night, wondering how my new life was going to turn out.

* * *

I grabbed my wallet and hotel key while walking out of my room. I stuffed my wallet back in my duffel bag and took out my map of Manhattan. After breakfast I had done a little research and found something interesting.

On 5th street there was a martial art's dojo, which seemed perfect for someone like me. It will hurt, the memories of me and my friend, but it was something I was passionate about and it could definitely distract me.

When walking in you could tell it was a traditional Japanese dojo, it had wooden walls, sliding doors and challenge mats. The colors were green, tan and brown, which reminded me of my old home.

"Hello, may I help you?" A man came up to me with curiosity written on his face. I suddenly became nervous because I've never had to look for a job before.

"Hello, my name is Hamato Yoshi. I am the last of the Hamato clan back in Japan and I came to offer my services as a Master of Ninjitsu." I replied while bowing half at the waist.

"Oh!" The man gasped in delight. "This works out perfectly! How do you feel about teaching children?" I blinked in surprise.

"Children? I have never tried before but I am willing." I admitted with a smile stretching on my face. Though in the back of my mind pain bloomed, the thought of my lost daughter.

"See, we've been looking for someone, but no one has the patience to teach children! I have certainly never had a Master come offer either, so that's a bonus." The man smiled. He had his dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and he had green eyes. "My name is Terrance Bennet." He bowed to me and I did the same, smiling.

"Thank you for the opportunity Mr. Bennet." I said and he smiled at me.

"Please, just call me Terry." He laughed and rubbed his neck. I smiled. I spent half the day talking to the man. He showed me around the dojo and I expressed my embarrassment for not knowing it was a children only dojo. I learned that he knows little in ninjitsu but mostly in taijitsu and he mainly keeps the dojo in order.

He even told me where I could look for possible houses, because of my Japanese culture and I greatly appreciated it. I spent the next few weeks getting my new life together. I now had a job, a job with children. I had a new house, one I was proud of and fixed up accordingly. I got a new car, a black Altima Sedan.

It took me awhile, but I adjusted and I even started to feel better. But I was still lonely, and no matter what I couldn't figure out what I needed. And I still didn't know, until around a decade later.

When I met that remarkable young boy.

* * *

 **(8 years later)**

"Ah, I see, so you've been feeling down in the dumps?" Frank asked me. We were both sitting in a place called 'Starbucks'. I looked down at my mocha latte. I was more of a tea person but I drank it for the sake of Frank.

"Down in the dumps? I am unfamiliar with the phrase." I said cocking my head to the side. Frank laughed and tapped the table with his fingers.

"It means you're upset? Or ya are lonely maybe?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Frank has been my friend for a while now, since I met him that night. I only had him and also Terry as friends in my new life.

"I have to admit it's been very lonely." I said sheepishly, ducking my head a bit. Frank smiled kindly.

"Maybe ya need to get back out there?" He asked and noticing my confused expression he added, "Date women again?" My heart constricted. I had told my friends of my wife and her death but not the circumstances surrounding it.

"Tang Shen was the love of my life. I could never fully commit myself to another woman again." I replied instantly, sighing. Frank nodded while setting his coffee aside.

"Then maybe ya should adopt!" He said and the idea shocked me. He laughed at whatever expression I had. "No, I mean it man! You like kids a lot, why not adopt one?"

More pain bloomed in my chest as I thought of Teng Shen and Miwa. But maybe…I just do not see how I could do it, knowing I never got to raise my own daughter.

"Ah, maybe. I will consider it." I smiled for the sake of Frank again. He nodded and then looked at his phone.

"Oh lord! It's about to be 9, man!" He shouted and my eyes widened. I had lost track of time with Frank, which was unusual with me. I stood and grabbed my drink. "See ya later?"

"Yes, thanks Frank." I smiled and rushed off to my car, starting the engine, and taking off so I wouldn't be late teaching my morning class. I only had morning classes Saturday's because then the kids don't have school. Every other time classes start at 5 till 7.

Once I was at Terry's dojo I calmly entered and found the children were just now going to change into their white robes. I spotted Terry just as I grabbed my own clothes.

"Ah, Yoshi! You scared me, I thought something happened." Terry chuckled nervously. He patted my shoulder and I smiled.

"Sorry, I was just with Frank." I apologized and understanding lit up in his eyes. Frank and Terry also became friends through me.

"That stupid idiot." He muttered while trying not to smirk. "Well they are all ready for you, I'm off to eat!" I nodded as I walked away into a room to change into my famous Maroon robe with my clan's symbol on the back.

"Hello children." I smiled kindly while they bowed at the waist to me. I got in front of them with my hands folded behind my back. "Let us begin with your stretches."

The children smiled or nodded respectively and began doing just that while I examined them. I corrected stances when needed and out of the corner of my eye I spotted my star pupil and smiled.

This particular boy never missed a day for the world and seemed to have a love for the martial arts. He was a private young boy for being 8 years old and was certainly what was called a 'loner'. He had dark mousey brown hair that swept across his forehead and very focused deep ocean blue eyes.

"Ah, good job Leonardo." I complimented and he beamed like he couldn't help it.

"Thanks, Master Splinter!" He smiled even more wide now. I have developed a new name thanks to the boy, so the other children adopted on this too. But it's not like I minded, it was an interesting name.

The rest of the time was spent going through various katas. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Leonardo, who did the katas fluidly and skillfully even for his age. There was just something about this boy, I could tell he had raw talent and leadership skills.

"Class is dismissed. You all did well today." I smiled warmly at them all.

"Hai, thanks Sensei!" They giggled and half bowed. I nodded my head and they all stood, talking at once and getting ready for their parents.

"Hey Leo, thanks for your advice, I did much better today!" A black haired boy shrieked in delight and I smiled, watching the display. Leonardo had a shy smile on his face but he rubbed the boy's hair. And then there was that. I noticed Leonardo had a 'big brother' persona, despite being an only child as far as I knew.

I watched and helped every child along, making sure they all went home safely with their parent or guardians. I turned and was surprised to see Leonardo the only one left. He had a distant look on his face, one that left me with a weird feeling, one that made me feel even lonelier.

I walked up and sat beside him. He looked like he was desperately trying to compose himself. "Leonardo, where are your parents?" He looked up, like he was ashamed.

"Um, I don't…" He looked lost at what to say, but noticing my expression he sighed. "I don't have parents…" He added it in such a low voice. My heart began to ache for the child but I was also completely shocked.

"But, the woman I see picking you up..?" I asked confused.

"Oh, that's the guardian at my foster home." He replied with a polite smile. I hope my upset feelings weren't making their way to my face. He looked down again and was disheartened. "She forgot about me again…."

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused and hurt for the boy. But my tone came off in disbelief.

"I-I mean, she has a lot of kids in the foster house, ya know?" He amended with a lonely look. "But she forgot that I had martial arts this morning. Now she will be mad…"

"My child that is not your fault." I frowned. Leonardo nodded but then he started to tear up. I frowned in sadness and opened my arms for the boy, who in turn just hugged my torso hard and cried a bit, since it was only us two.

"I-I'm sorry, I h-hate crying!" He sobbed, rubbing his face in my robe. Most of the time when I talked with him he was much more quiet and reserved.

"Leonardo, it is better to cry than to hold it in. Never be ashamed of crying." I told him and he nodded. I wiped his tears with my thumbs. "You do not deserve such pain at a young age."

"I-I'm just tired of b-being there. Left and r-right I see people a-adopted, but not m-me. What's w-wrong with me?" He asked hopelessly in the air and my heart constricted again.

"Absolutely nothing, my child. You are not happy in your foster house?" I asked with a frown. He shook his head and sighed, obviously feeling better that I listened to him.

"Thanks Master Splinter." He smiled while standing up. I looked outside and noticed the car was out front for him, honking. "If I had a Dad out there, I'd want him to be just like you."

I sat there in stunned silence as I watched Leonardo rush out and hop into the car, it driving out of my view. Tears filled my eyes at what he told me. No one has ever said anything like that to me.

I realized again with a start that Leonardo was in a foster home, not belonging to a family and here I always felt something different about him. I was always comfortable around him.

Then I remembered what Frank said, _'Maybe you should adopt?'_ and I put my hands to my face. I could bring it up tomorrow morning to him and see if he'd like to come home with me from now on. After all, Leonardo is a remarkable child.

"Man, Subway is officially the best. I mean it has everything! I met up with Frank, he's here too, so we..-Yoshi?" Terry came in with Frank and they both looked down at me surprised. I blinked up at them and smiled.

"I think I am considering adoption." I told them and I watched Frank beam and the color left Terry's face.

"I…never knew." Terry said in disbelief and we both looked confused. "Who's the girl?"

"Excuse me?" I asked still confused but Frank started barking out in laughter.

"No, stupid, he means adopting a child!" Frank explained and I flushed at the implication. Terry blushed and then smiled at me.

"Oh! Well what brought this along?" Terry asked diving into some Doritos.

"Frank gave me the idea. There is this boy I want to adopt. Leonardo." I smiled when Terry blinked in shock and Frank smiled. "I learned today that he is unhappy in his foster home."

"Man, you know, that is actually perfect! I approve!" Terry gave me a thumbs up and I laughed.

"When are ya telling him?" Frank asked, crossing his arms in curiosity.

"Tomorrow, I will ask him what he thinks of the idea." I smiled and they both nodded, smiling back.

I couldn't help but think one thing: I would have someone to take care of again.

* * *

 **Leonardo's P.O.V**

I sighed as I finished putting my white robe on. This Sunday morning I'd at least get to go back to Master Bennet and Master Splinter's dojo.

I'm upset again, like usual, because I had a nightmare. The same one I always have. I'm getting chased by a person unknown and I couldn't protect myself. I get called paranoid but that's one reason I adore ninjitsu.

But it's something I'm naturally good at. Plus I want to be able to fight, just like Captain Ryan! He's so awesome in Space Heroes, I wish he was real!

"Leo, the car is around front." Lilly told me, around the corner. I smiled down at her, since she is only 4, and rubbed her hair. It was well known within the house that I took care of the younger ones. The older ones just helped me, or others left it up to me because I was only 8 years old.

"Thanks Lil." I replied while running down. I got into the car and got excited as I came close to the dojo. I felt more home there than anywhere else, plus it was fun to talk with Master Splinter, I've always loved hanging around Sensei!

I rushed inside and began doing stretches with the other kids. I saw Master Splinter come out in his red robe and we bowed at him. "Good morning children."

"Good morning Sensei!" We replied and sat upright. He smiled back at us and scanned to make sure everyone was here. My smile widened as he looked at me. "Today we are sparring in pairs."

I got excited as I watched other kids spar against each other, practicing their moves and their katas. Then as usual, because I earned top of the class, the winner got to spar against me. "Very good Nick. Leonardo, come forth."

I bowed respectively and got up, on the other end of Nick. "Hajime!" I rushed forth and went to hit him but he blocked and sent a kick towards me. I moved to the right and then chopped at his other hand, landing a blow. He hissed and then jumped backwards. He rushed for me this time and I dodged swiftly and spun on one foot, turning, and kicking Nick in the chest. He fell on the ground in shock.

The kids cheered for me and Master Splinter smiled warmly at me. I blushed from the attention and rubbed my hair. I smiled. "Winner is Leonardo. I see you have been studying hard."

"Hai, Sensei." I smiled again and bowed.

"Good job everyone. As long as you practice your katas at home you will succeed. Class dismissed." Master Splinter smiled at us all and we bowed. Kids began to talking to each other and I felt envious. I had no friends, which is probably why I always tried to take care of the kids at home. But I always felt lonely, like something was never right, like I was missing something important.

I had this ache that would spring up at random, it felt like my heart was screaming at me sometimes. I blinked in surprise as Master Splinter sat beside me, just like yesterday, arms folded in his lap. "Master Splinter?"

"How are you feeling today Leonardo?" He asked and I blushed, looking away.

"I'm okay, thanks. And sorry about-" He stopped me with a hand.

"No need for apologies my child. I understand the burden of being lonely." He replied and I blinked, unsure if he meant to share that with me or not.

"You're lonely, Sensei?" I asked in surprise. He just smiled at me and rubbed his chin.

"Leonardo, how would you feel if you could come live with me?" He asked with a fond smile. I blinked so hard that it hurt for a minute. Hope bloomed in my chest but I forced it down.

"Y-You want me to l-live with you?" I asked and hated the way I sounded.

"I meditated on it heavily and I wish to adopt you, if you like." He nodded and smiled. I felt a wide grin spread on my face at the man I've adored since kindergarten. I jumped into his open arms and hugged him like he was my own real Father.

"Yes! I would love to live with you, Sensei!" I cried and I hugged him harder. I could swear I felt a tear hit my shoulder, but I wasn't sure. "When can I?"

"I have to do the paperwork with the public agency and they will decide after the process when you can live with me." He replied and I smiled wide.

"I can't wait!" I said and then heard my ride outside. I blinked and looked up at him. "What about my foster home's caretaker?"

"I will speak to her, I have her number. I will take care of everything and soon, you will be my son." Sensei smiled and I hugged him again, feeling overjoyed that someone wanted me. "I will see you tomorrow afternoon, Leonardo." I nodded eagerly and then rushed outside.

My loneliness let up a little at the thought of always being with Master Splinter. It was like that's how it was supposed to be. But in my mind something else was still missing too.

* * *

 **Flash-forward: Six years later (The boys are 14 almost 15)**

"Sensei?" I asked while walking into our home's dojo. Our house was really big, almost all the rooms were spacey; something I always loved as a child. Most of the floors were wooden or concrete, only the dojo had a creamy white carpet and Japanese sliding doors.

We had a small kitchenette with well-kept equipment and an island with stools. After the kitchen there was a spacious living room with a big TV and my PlayStation 3. Beyond that was a huge storage room, since we had no attic. Beyond that was the bathroom with me, and four other rooms. One was mine, the others were guest rooms for usually Master Terry and Frank.

"Leonardo?" Master Splinter turned around the corner behind me and I blinked. Then I smiled softly when he handed me some tea and we sat in front of the tree he had planted inside our house. "Is something wrong, my son?"

"Nothing's wrong Sensei, it's just the first day of high school…." I blushed while looking down at the warm tea. Master Splinter smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It will be a fresh start for you, my son. This is the golden opportunity to make friends, decent grades and find your purpose." He told me while looking at his own tea.

"I am not too good at making friends…but maybe you're right." I smiled while standing, drinking my tea in a hurry, and grabbing my dark blue backpack. "Thanks for the tea, Sensei, I got to go."

"Alright Leonardo, I'll be home at five today, because of the rain we are supposed to have." Master Splinter replied while I nodded. He still taught at my old dojo in town.

"Okay Sensei, I'll be here." I replied while walking away.

"Leonardo." I stopped and looked behind me again. He was smiling fondly with his hands folded behind his back. "Be careful and good luck, my son." I smiled back.

"Arigato." I flashed a brighter smile and rushed out of the house. _Okay Leo, you can do this, don't get nervous…_

I rushed to school, even though there was no hurry. I lived a just a few streets from school, which made it easier with Sensei's schedule and mine. I walked to school unless the weather was harsh.

When the gates to my school came up, I fidgeted nervously with my clothes. I decided on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a navy blue button up that I decided unbuttoning. I looked down at my black shoes and sighed.

I saw crowds of people, most of them in cliques and with their friends. I saw familiar people from middle school, of course, but it was fun to people-watch the new ones.

Like the fool I am, I bumped into someone right after coming through the steps and into the metal detectors. "Oh, god, I'm sorry!"

The girl turned in surprise. I noticed she was pretty, which immediately added to my humiliation. She had auburn red hair, freckles on her cheeks and nose ridge, topped with light blue eyes. "Oh, it's no problem. Sorry." She smiled politely and made her way like she was looking for someone.

I blinked after her, thanking god that she was polite and not one of those bullies you see in all the movies. Which reminds me, I gotta stop watching so much sci-fi…

"Ya just gonna stand there all day or let people through?" A rough voice asked impatiently. It was then I realized I was still standing, partially in the way. The boy that was standing there looked anything but nice, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He had sun blonde hair and emerald green eyes that were somewhat piercing through me. I noticed that the guy was an inch shorter than me but stockier, he must have had a bit more muscles too.

"Uh, sorry." I muttered while moving away, not wanting any unwanted attention. The guy eyeballed me one more time and then moved away. I let out a breath, not because I was scared or intimated, but because I dodged a bullet in starting a fight.

The rest of the day was uneventful for me. I was already used to my new locker and schedule, so I adjusted easily. I was in a lot of honor classes, such as honor's English and History, but I didn't dare take honors Science or Math, I was more of the liberal arts guy. I sat alone at lunch, trying not to feel sorry for myself, but I felt better by the time the last bell rang.

"Thank god…" I muttered to myself, feeling uneasy. I walked straight out after grabbing the necessary books. I walked out and just tried to look polite whenever someone looked at me and smiled.

I walked out from the back, where no one was around so I could take the easy route back home.

"Hey, leave me alone!" I jolted to a complete stop as I stared in stunned surprise at the scene in front of me. There was a group of boys, I'm sure they weren't freshman like me either. They were ganging up on someone that was much was clear. But it was the voice that stopped me like ice in my veins. Then that boy from earlier started fighting them, throwing punches skillfully but there were a lot of seniors. "Quit it! Ya losers got nothing better ta do?!"

I heard laughing and my stomach clenched along with my fists. My hero-complex was biting me in the butt big time. Sorry, Master Splinter.

"Hey! Leave that boy alone!" I screamed while crossing my arms to hide my clenched fists. The group turned to me in surprise. They were holding the boy down, which was funny because the boy was so strong they needed 5 of them to hold him down. And they were _seniors._ That's pretty sad.

"Oh, look who wants to play hero?" One chuckled while standing up. They hauled the blonde boy to his feet and he was beat pretty badly. He had a bruise on his cheekbone and various bruises on his arms and shoulders. I began to shake hard, for a reason unknown to me.

"I'll say it one more time. Let the boy down or you'll wish you did." I glared hatefully, my fists clenched and my backpack forgotten in the dirt. The green-eyed boy looked surprised but didn't say anything to stop me, in fact he looked interested in what I'd do.

"We ain't scared of a small little freshman!" The senior said while flushing in anger at me. I blinked, wondering how someone could be so stupid.

"Okay, I warned you." I simply stated after rushing towards the group with speed that made them gasp. I only used one hand to grab the blonde boy and used my other fist to punch them all in the face and swing around, kicking the leader down into the dirt.

Then it was just them groaning at my feet and I wiped my hands. The blonde boy looked surprise and then kicked each of them, smirking. "Dang, and here I thought ya were a sniveling weak kid." I rolled my eyes. "You got some skills, Fearless!"

"My names not _Fearless_ , its Leonardo, call me Leo." I said surprised that my usual quiet and slightly shy demeanor wasn't showing around this kid.

"Yea whatever," He said scowling at the guys.

"Why were they ganging up on you?" I asked curiously. He scowled at me and I just blinked back.

"Non'ya business Fearless." He replied and my eye twitched. Then I noticed a cut on his arm, one that wasn't deep but was still bleeding. I gasped. "What?"

"Your arm is bleeding!" I pointed out and he cursed saying something about someone being mad at him. I felt myself feel bad for him. "Listen, come to my house, I can patch that up for you." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't know ya…" He replied with an angry scowl. I stopped him with a scowl of my own.

"Listen, we need to clean it. If it helps, I got food at my house you can eat." I offered and watched his eyes light up.

"Fine, since ya look like the type to not take no for an answer." He sighed and I smiled. I went back for my bag and looked at him beckoning him to follow me.

He was silent the whole time, his cheek was swelling. He had his hands in the pocket of his red hoodie which was ripped to make it a short sleeved one. He had black jeans on and red converse. I had to admire his cool demeanor.

"And here we are." I smiled behind me at him. He blinked with wide eyes. I chuckled as he was awe-struck at my house.

"Dude, ya live here?!"

"Yep!" I said and then stared off into the floor. "Well, sit on the couch I'll be right back. Oh, and what do you want to eat?" He looked highly embarrassed and out of his element.

"Do ya have any pizza?" He asked and I stood there, staring at him. "What, ya asked me!"

"No, it's just…" I laughed before finishing. "I love pizza too! So of course we have some, what kind do you want?" He shrugged.

"Pepperoni or sausage is ma favorite." He said with a smile.

"Ah, a meat lover, okay." I chuckled when he glared at me. I walked away and grabbed a box of pizza, preheating the oven and then rushing towards my bathroom for the first aide.

"Ya must have a big family." He told me when I sat down next to him. He relinquished his arm, still glaring at me. But in his eyes I detected loneliness and sadness which kind of threw me off guard.

"Not really. It's just me and my Sensei." I replied while focusing on cleaning his cut. He didn't even flinch or hiss at all. He looked thoughtful as I wrapped his arm with a white bandage.

"Sensei, huh? So you into fighting too?" He asked sounding more curious than I'm sure he wanted to let on. I grinned, happy that he wasn't making fun.

"Yeah, I've been learning martial arts since I was five." I said while leaning back, giving him space. He automatically looked a bit more comfortable. But then he looked like he was shocked, he turned to me. "What?"

"That's just surprising ta hear. I took martial arts too." He grinned at whatever he was remembering. I blinked in stunned surprise. "Since I was six."

"Then why did you let yourself get ganged up on!?" I blurted and then held my mouth, blushing. The blonde boy laughed hard and but still looked annoyed.

"A long story, but I basically asked fer it." He looked away now and I didn't want to pry.

I heard the alarm on the stove go off and then cursed, rushing in to put the pizza in the oven. Then I turned the oven light on so I could watch it like a hawk.

"I take it ya can't cook?" I turned to see the boy leaning on the wall, smirking in amusement. I blushed and felt annoyed.

"So what? Not everyone can cook!" I defended and he grinned even wider.

"Whatever you say Fearless. Just don' burn it." He replied while chuckling. I fumed and crossed my arms.

"Whatever," I pouted while turning so he couldn't see my face. "What's your name anyway?" The amusement wiped off his face quickly.

"Just call me Raph." He replied and I blinked. I slanted my head and he sighed. "Short fer Raphael, okay?"

"That's a cool name." I grinned. "At least I'm not alone in the long name department or historical names!" Raphael seemed to realize this too cause he rolled his eyes.

"Right…." He walked up to me and looked into the stove. "So if it's just ya and yer Sensei, why is tha place so big?"

"I actually don't know. Master Splinter already had this place when he adopted me." I said aloud and Raph looked at me in surprise.

" _You're_ adopted?" He asked carefully and I nodded. I wasn't too ashamed of saying it out loud anymore. And for some reason I was comfortable around Raph. "Same...me too."

"Really?" I blinked in surprise. He nodded with a scowl on his face. I looked and saw the cheese melting so I looked at the time. When I looked back I noticed Raph looked distant again and angry so I changed the subject. "Have you ever seen Space Heroes?"

"Space Heroes..? No I haven't." He said confused and I smiled.

"Well you are now!" I grinned and he rose an eyebrow. I took the pizza out and let it cool before we grabbed some and planted ourselves on the huge gray couch.

I put in the old tapes and began to play them, sitting cross legged on the couch with him. He immediately started laughing at the opening credits and I couldn't help but do the same.

"This looks so stupid, _oh my god_!" He laughed and I actually didn't take offense. I was just happy to watch it with someone else.

Raphael may act tough, but I think he wants a friend as much as I do.

* * *

 **Splinter's P.O.V**

I got out of my Sedan and locked my car, walking to the front door to my house. Leonardo should be home, since it was 5:13 p.m. now and I was anxious to hear about his day.

But nothing prepared me for scene when I walked in. I opened the door and saw Leonardo with some blonde boy. They both looked up with wide eyes when I came in.

What surprised me was the boy looked like Leonardo but was a bit more muscular and had blonde hair with green eyes, which I detected flicks of amber in them just like in Leonardo's deep blue. "Who is this young man?"

The boy looked all out of his element all of a sudden and in the background I saw Space Heroes playing. Leonardo suddenly grinned brightly and stood up to face me.

"Welcome home Sensei! This is Raphael!" Leonardo introduced me. Raphael blinked and then surprised me when he bowed half at the waist.

"Hey…" He replied coolly when he came back up. I saw the bruises on his face and everywhere else, he was littered with band aides and a white bandage on his arm.

"What happened?" I asked concerned for the boy. He blinked his surprise but scowled.

"Nothin', just a fight. Fearless here helped out." Raphael mentioned and I looked at Leonardo, who shifted his feet and sent a look to the boy.

"I see. Well I am glad you two were not seriously harmed." I replied and watched both of their eyes brighten. I smiled. "So you were showing your new friend Space Heroes?"

Leonardo smiled and Raphael blushed at the 'new friend' part. "Yea, he thinks it's stupid though. He's been laughing and making fun of me!"

"Cause it _is_ stupid! Have you tried watchin wrestling?" Raph gleamed and then grinned. I watched in surprise and warmth bloomed in my chest to see Leonardo interact with this new friend of his. Raphael seemed comfortable with Leonardo but looked like the type with a temper.

I watched for a moment longer before Leonardo turned back to me. "Raph knows ninjitsu too, Sensei! He learned in a different dojo though." I stared at the boy in wonder and he nodded, feeling embarrassed.

"I see. That is delightful! I do not know many children in the area that learn ninjitsu for an extended time or out of childhood. I would love to see you two spar one day." I replied folding my hands. They both looked at each other and grinned challengingly.

Then I knew, I'll have my hands full with these two.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I'm sorry for all the time-skips but I had to show how everything came together somehow! :D**

 **Thank you for reading and if you review, thanks! STAY AWESOME! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! First off, I'm happy people are favoriting so quickly and stuff. I even had some reviews so score for me! *happy dance***

 **Thanks to Pen-Woman, Andromakhe, InsaneDutchGirl, and efarraiz for reviewing! I really appreciate it! :D**

 **Hope you like this chapter as well! I already had it typed so I figured I could go ahead and put it up!**

* * *

 **Raphael's P.O.V**

I walked into the lunchroom with a usual scowl on my face. My blood red backpack was slung over one shoulder lazily. I was wearing my usual red hoodie with a black mid sleeved shirt underneath. I had my red converse and my ripped pair of black jeans on.

After getting some stupid shit to eat from the lunch bar I walked away, fully prepared to sit in my usual seat with the other delinquents who learned not to mess with me. But then I saw Leo sitting by himself, looking thoughtful with a serious expression on his face.

I grinned like a lazy shark and walked up to him, sitting down but he didn't notice. I rose an eyebrow in amusement. "Thinkin' hard aren't ya?" I said loudly and he jumped.

"Raph!" He glared and I laughed, holding my stomach and banging the other hand on the table. "That wasn't funny." He was pouting now, still angry.

"Whateva Fearless, whatcha thinkin' so hard about?" I asked while eating some mashed potatoes. He paused and looked down.

"Oh, that's nothing." He replied and I rolled my eyes, swallowing the food down with a soda. I turned when I sensed someone staring at me and one of the delinquents, Josh, staring at me like he was surprised. "So did you like my Father?"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. I heard about him before, from my old Sensei." I said while shrugging and turning back to look at him.

"Oh, so you still practice ninjitsu?" He asked me and I winced slightly, stopping.

"Uh, well on ma own." I replied quickly. He gave me a confused look. I scowled. "Ma Sensei died three years ago, so I've been doin' trainin' on ma own."

"Oh, I'm sorry Raph." He looked down, poking his food with his fork. I looked at him.

"It's 'kay. I wasn't supa close ta him like ya are with Masta Splinta." I replied and he laughed at my accent. I smirked at him because he caused a bit of a mess with his soda. "Anyways, are ya always such a loner?" He rolled his eyes. But like I'm one to talk..

"Yeah, totally. What about _you_? You good to hang out with a loser like me?" He teased and I rose an eyebrow. He didn't show it but somehow I knew that he was genuinely worried I would forsake him to be popular. The idea was so ludicrous I almost _died_ laughing inside.

"I make ma own friends, whether the rest of tha world agrees or not." I grinned and he laughed again. Then I shifted and swallowed more food. "Hey Leo, ya wanna go ta tha ice cream shop with me after school?"

He blinked in surprise. "Ice cream shop? I was honestly not expecting that from you." He grinned like he was secretly imagining me being in love with rainbows and ponies.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm in tha mood for junk food and I've never been ta this place before. Ya wanna go or not?"

"Sure, Raph." He chuckled while putting his head in his hand.

"Great. Then meet me at tha back of school like yesterday." I replied while drinking some more soda.

"Preferably not in a fight again?" Leo teased and I growled, glaring at him. This guy...he likes to push my buttons!

"Don't even go there." I replied and he laughed like he couldn't help it. I shook my head and groaned, but gave a hidden small grin.

* * *

I met Leo without any problems and we both walked down the streets. It was entertaining because Leo was cautiously checking for cars and stuff like that. He looked ready to take a hit from one or push me to the sidewalk. I had to hide my embarrassment. I'm just not used to someone that's like him. No one's cared much about me before.

"Here it is." I pointed in front of me, looking behind me to Leo. He looked and then smiled.

"It looks promising." He laughed and I laughed with him. It was a small and less popular ice cream shop but I still wanted to check it out. It had some cracks that needed fixing and old wood barred the outside window. I have no idea why...

"Man I got tha cravin' for some Neapolitan ice cream." I scowled while crossing my arms. Leo, who was walking beside me now, was laughing still.

"I like that kind too." He replied and I smirked. I socked him in the shoulder and rushed ahead of him, dodging into the store.

He was right on my heels, glaring at me when he caught up to me but I had stopped. In one of the corners I saw a group of boys, but they weren't the same ones I started a fight with but I definitely recognized them. They were our age too but they were childishly making noises at someone. Some of em I sit by at lunch.

"Of course. Why do bullies have to be _everywhere_?" Leo muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just go take a stool ova there." I replied but watched Leo step forward, placing himself nearly in front of me to peer around the boys.

"Just leave me alone! Go find another person to bother I'm trying to study." Came a young shaky voice. Both me and Leo stopped, glaring at the group. Something just bugs me about people who pick on people they _know_ are weaker than them.

"Alright nerd, if ya can grab ya book!" One dude with black hair in a black bandana said, laughing the whole time. Then I recognized him. "Almost got it that time!"

"Stop, give it _back_! It's my textbook!" The boy cried and it sounded familiar too. Before I could stop him Leo was rushing to the group with his hero-complex showing big time. I walked towards them, noticing the other people and the store owner staring.

"Leave him alone! For god's sake have some _dignity_!" Leo growled and the boys looked at us surprise. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

The boys visibly paused and the leader, Casey Jones from school, rolled his eyes. "I had my fun anyways." He tossed the book away and then walked away with his group. I glared at them the whole time. Casey's eyes met mine and we both had a glare-down before he disappeared. I watched them disappear around the corner.

"You okay?" I heard Leo ask. When I turned and I seen the boy, my eyes widened. Leo blinked as he watched our eyes meet.

"Raph?!"

" _Donnie?!_ " We both yelled at the same time. Leo staggered back in surprise at our voices. I took a step forward and looked at him. He was grabbing his book and clutching it to his chest.

He had no bruises, so it wasn't a fight, thank god. His mousey brown hair, that was only slightly lighter than Leo's dark mousey brown, was tossed everywhere, the ends of it touching the bottom of his chin. I had always thought he didn't really look like a nerd. His reddish brown eyes bore into mine with confusion.

"You two know each other?" Leo asked confused, turning to look at both of us. Donnie stood up and looked embarrassed as he straightened his purple pullover and his hair.

"We are in the same foster home.." I told Leo quietly. His eyes widened and he looked at Don, who pushed his thin black reading glasses back up his nose. We weren't close or anything, but we see each other around a lot. I mainly see him studying or reading all the time. I swear he reads dictionaries for _fun._

"Oh, well nice to meet you. I'm Leonardo, but I'm called Leo." Leo smiled and I watched him shake hands with Donnie, who smiled politely, the gap between his teeth showing.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Donatello. Most people call me Donnie or Don." He replied while fixing his stuff. He looked at me next. "I didn't know you had a friend, you're always alone or with Shawn." I rolled my eyes and decided to change the subject.

"Ya study in an ice cream shop?" I asked in amusement. Donnie blushed.

"Well, yea. I like the Neapolitan ice cream here and it's better than the school or at home." I saw Leo look amused that Don also liked Neapolitan.

"Well true that." I smirked while sitting down. "Hey Leo, wanna grab us all some Neapolitan ice cream then?" Leo smiled and nodded, leaving us alone.

Donnie sat back down in the corner of the booth and looked up at me. "So he seems like a nice friend." ' _Better than the others I used to see you with'_ , his eyes all but screamed at me. I ignored that.

"Eh, yeah, sure he is." I smirked and Donnie grinned, looking down shyly. "So why was Casey Jones pickin' on ya?"

"Oh, he always does that. He thinks it's funny." Donnie frowned and I frowned too. "Well mainly he used to show out for my friend, April. He likes her."

"Ah, well that's stupid of him. Next time I see him I should teach him a lesson!" I growled while feeling excited about possible fighting. Donnie's eyes widened.

"No, you don't need to fight all the time Raph! No wonder you're always in trouble."

"Whatever.." I rolled my eyes at him and then looked to see Leo coming back. He handed us all some ice cream in bowls and we silently ate for awhile.

"So you guys hang out often?" Leo asked while me and Donnie looked at each other.

"Not really. Raph has this scary face and slightly slanted eyes so most people avoid him. As for me, I only have one friend…I keep to myself." Donnie replied while pushing his book away. "What about you two?"

"I saved Raph from a fight." Leo teased and I coughed on some of my ice cream. I glared at him, because he was sitting beside me.

"You're never goin' ta let that go are ya?" I scowled and was surprised when Leo and Donnie started laughing at me. "It's not funny! They were stupid and gangin' up on me!"

"Your reactions are too hilarious Raph!" Donnie cried and held his mouth. Leo nodded and I blushed, crossing my arms.

"Okay let me out, I'm not stayin'!" I protested and pushed at Leo, who was laughing and holding me back from leaving.

"We were just joking with you! We're just playing!" Leo assured while wiping his eye. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Ya guys suck!" I frowned and they laughed a little more. I couldn't help but try to contain a cheesy grin. "I should pound ya in tha floor." Leo ignored me.

"Oh, hey, do you think you're foster guardian would mind if you came over to my place for a little while longer?" Leo asked after their laughter died down.

"I don't see why not, if we call and be home by 9." Donnie smiled while looking at me. I nodded, still finishing my ice cream.

"Great! I'll call my Sensei and let him know! Raph owes me a wrestling episode."

I grinned eagerly and watched Donnie chuckle, pulling out his phone and dialing the number of our guardian. Leo was dialing Master Splinter's number, both of them talking at once.

Then as I finished my ice cream they both hung up and looked at me. I rose an eyebrow. "It's a go!" They both said and I couldn't help but grin madly.

* * *

"Sensei, I'm home! I brought a new friend!" Leo blurted as soon as he opened the front door. I immediately started laughing because Leo blushed and so did Donnie. I put an arm around both their necks and dragged them further in.

Master Splinter came around from the dojo, where his rooms where located. He and Leo gave me a tour of their slightly large house yesterday. I looked to see Donnie blushing shyly and surprisingly staying close to me, like it was natural.

Master Splinter blinked in surprise but then quickly smiled warmly at us. His black hair looked smooth for whatever reason and his brown eyes almost matched Donnie's except his were a warm brown. He was wearing a maroon robe and brown sandals.

"Welcome back Leonardo, Raphael.." He greeted coming closer. Donnie shifted when he got close enough. "And what is your name, my child?"

"M-My name is Donatello." Donnie smiled politely, twisting his fingers. Me and Leo sent a smirk to each other. Donnie surprised us when he bowed half at the waist. Even Splinter looked surprised. "It's nice to meet a great Master of Ninjitsu such as yourself."

"How..did you know that?" Leo asked in shock. I knew my mouth was hanging slightly open now.

"I did my research." Donnie smiled and then Splinter smiled back. "Plus, I've been learning ninjitsu since I was 7 and I heard about you!" I blinked stupidly and Leo smiled at me.

"Well that's a coincidence!" Leo replied looking to Splinter, who nodded.

"It is strange that you found yet _another_ boy that knows Ninjitsu." Splinter agreed. Donnie then blinked and looked at me in surprise. I just nodded and then he smiled.

"Well that's cool. That's so funny that we didn't notice before."

"Seriously." I agreed smirking.

"I am rather curious…." Splinter suddenly said, looking at both me and Donnie. We both turned in respect. "During weapon's training, which weapon have you favored?"

We both blinked and looked at each other. Leo grinned and took a step forward. "I favor the katana blades. I have a pair of my own thanks to Sensei." Splinter smiled warmly.

"My favorite is the bo staff." Donnie answered immediately. That seems to suit him for some reason. Same with Leo and his katanas.

"Um, I have a pair of sai, passed down from ma old Sensei…" I said quietly. They all hummed and seemed to take my answer. I grinned. "Katanas, huh? Why am I not surprised?"

"It suits me!" Leo said proudly. No arguing that…

"Well let's see what ya got!" I replied eagerly, putting my bag down and grabbing my sai. Donnie and Leo looked at me crazy.

"You bring those to school?!" Donnie demanded in pure shock. I chuckled and let Splinter investigate my weapons.

"Yep!"

"You're crazy!" Leo scolded and looked at the weapons themselves. I had wrapped them in a red nylon cord myself. "But…they look cool." I beamed with pride.

"Well, _obviously_ , I don't have my bo staff with me…" Donnie rolled his eyes and I chuckled again. Briefly I wondered where he did have it.

"Don't worry, we have one in our dojo." Leo assured and Donnie smiled.

"These gleam with good care, Raphael, I am much impressed." Splinter smiled while handing the weapons back at me. "I will sit in on the spar, these are weapons not toys. I want to see how well you are advanced in weapons training."

"Hai!" Me, Leo, and Donnie replied probably on instinct. I raced them to Leo's dojo and I waited till they got their own weapons.

This was gonna be so fun!

* * *

 **Master Splinter's P.O.V**

I watched the boys line up respectively. I eyed Raphael and Donatello curiously. They knew how to handle their weapons well in their hands. I saw Donatello twirl the bo staff with amazing speed. Leonardo was first up against him.

"Hajime!" I called while folding my hands behind my back. Leonardo instantly charged on Donatello, who surprised me when he blocked Leonardo's swords with the staff. He swept his feet that Leonardo almost took too late to notice, but jumped nevertheless.

"Wow!" Leonardo grinned as he jumped away. Donatello smirked and dashed after him, spinning the staff skillfully. He almost landed blows to Leonardo's side, but he managed to dodge all of them.

Well into the fight it began to useless dodge and hit attempt so I stopped it. "Yame!" They were both breathing a little faster when they stopped.

"Wow, Donnie! I was not expecting that!" Leonardo complimented and Donatello blushed. Donnie's brown hair stuck to his face and without his glasses he looked way better.

"Yea, some nerd, huh?" Raphael grinned teasingly. Donatello turned another shade of red and I chuckled. "Leo's not so bad either, didya see the way he swung those things?"

"Yea, sure did." Donatello laughed while rotating a wrist and Leonardo blushed.

"You did very well Donatello." I agreed and he looked at the floor with a smile. "You handle the bo with good accuracy."

"Thanks." He replied when looking back up. I smiled back.

"Now, Raphael will take on Leonardo." I said and watched the light enter Raphael's green eyes. Leonardo laughed and got into place again, rolling his neck around. "Hajime!"

"Here I come pretty boy!" Raphael laughed while rushing forward. I watched Leonardo side step and use a sword to block Raphael's sai. They sparred awhile before Raphael used his foot to push Leonardo back. Leonardo gasped and Raphael used that chance to use the side guard of his sai to wrap around Leonardo's wrist and pulled him over his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Yame!" I ordered and they both looked up. Donatello suddenly came up.

"Wow, fascinating." He said as he studied while putting his glasses back on and they both blushed. I chuckled.

"Indeed. You both did very well. I believe this is the first time someone beat Leonardo in a long one. Good job, Raphael."

Raphael looked uncomfortable at first, like he wasn't used to praise. This made me blink and feel for him. But he shrugged it off and said, "Thanks Master Splinter."

"Wow that surprised me." Leonardo growled while rubbing his wrist. "You're crazy good with those things."

"I practice a lot." Raphael gave a toothy smile. Donatello nodded and Leonardo sighed, grabbing Donatello's hand to be helped up. But then Raphael looked towards Donatello. "What dojo did ya train at?"

I watched the happiness and amusement drain from Donatello's eyes. Leonardo and Raphael noticed this as well because they, almost unknowingly, shifted closer to him.

"I…well I trained with my last foster Dad for awhile…but then I got sent to the foster home in Manhatten." Donatello answered with a tight smile. Raphael blinked in surprise. "Now I read up on new fighting techniques, styles and practice off videos!"

Leonardo smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's cool Donnie."

"Indeed." I reassured the child and his face reddened. Raphael looked surprised still but he then wiped it off his face and put an arm on Donatello's shoulder.

"Sounds ta me like ya'd make a good majorette." He replied and Leonardo snorted, covering his hand to hide his laughter.

"I would _not_!" Donatello blushed in surprise and anger. I chuckled to myself and watched Raphael ruffle his hair and Leonardo lean on him, like they were his brothers.

It warmed my heart and a wide smile stretched on my face. Suddenly Raphael laughed at whatever Donatello threw back at him and pushed him into Leonardo.

"Come on! I believe ya owe me a wrestling episode!" Raphael shouted. Leonardo grinned at Donatello and rushed off. Donatello just blinked at me in surprise.

"Go and join them, Donatello." I inclined my head with a friendly smile. Donatello beamed and seemed happy, whether it was due to me or the boys outside. He bounced back up and stopped at the door.

"Thank you Master Splinter. You're as kind as they say." He smiled with closed eyes and my mouth parted in surprise as he joined Leonardo and Raphael.

I walked a few paces and peered out to watch them. Donatello had jumped on the couch to startle Raphael successfully, making Leonardo laugh hard. I smiled. For some reason the atmosphere fit well, as if they were all my sons.

And maybe that was a good thing..or it would be…if something obviously didn't feel out of place.

* * *

 **(A week and a half later)**

"Hey, Sensei?"

I turned from locking the front door to peer at my son. He was looking rather hopeful so I raised an eyebrow. "After school today, can the guys come over?"

Ah, yes. The relationship between Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo has improved the last week. I am getting used to those boys myself. "Of course, my son."

Leonardo looked like he cheered in his head, which was cute, but he composed himself. I chuckled and rubbed his hair while he laughed. "I did say that you would make new friends in high school."

"That you did!" Leonardo beamed while fixing his back pack. "Okay, have fun with Frank today! Bye Sensei!"

"Bye, my son. See you when you get home." I smiled, happy that my son seemed to be brighter now a days. Leonardo rushed off, probably eager to tell Raphael and Donatello.

I had learned that those two boys were both in the same foster home, which was surprising, seeing how both also know ninjitsu. But they seem to be slowly warming up to each other. I even caught Donatello asleep on the couch at our home, comfortable in a way I was glad. Raphael had come in the house looking for him worriedly, but when he saw him he sighed in relief and wordlessly pushed his hair away from his cheeks. He did not see me at the doorway.

Their stories are still a bit of a mystery to me, however. I sighed and just waved it off as I got in the car to meet up with Frank at the store. He needed my help towing a new bedroom set he'd bought.

But when I arrived at the furniture store I did not see his car or a taxi anywhere in sight. I sighed and instantly dialed Frank.

" _Hello?"_

"Frank," I breathed, relieved to hear my friend's voice. Frank made it a point never to miss appointments so this had me surprised. "You are running late?"

" _I'm sorry Yoshi, I thought I called. I can't make it today my wife's sick."_ He sounded very apologetic. But I instantly understood.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that, my friend. I wish the best. See you another time."

" _Yea, sure! Sorry again man. Say hey to Leonardo for me."_

"Okay. Bye Frank." I replied smiling as the connection ended. I put my phone back and sat there for a minute, staring at the wind blowing the trees. There was hardly anyone around and it made the area peaceful.

After deciding I sat long enough, I put the car in drive and decided on going back home to watch one of my shows. Leonardo never did appreciate my soap operas. I chuckle as I did a turn around a corner. I gasped and slammed on my breaks just as a blonde boy came running to a stop, staring at my car with wide eyes, his mouth hanging wide open and he was breathing fast.

I instantly got of the car and rushed to the boy's side. "Are you okay?!"

"S-Sorry s-sir! I-I am late!" He replied putting his hands on his knees, doubling over. "I am so late!" I blinked in surprise, but was relieved I did not hit the boy.

I helped him up and assessed to be sure. I noticed the boy was small, smaller than my own son Leonardo by at least a couple inches. His short beach blonde hair was a half shade lighter than Raphael's sun blonde and slightly curly but slicked backwards behind his ears, his bangs stopped, styled to sweep at the eyebrows. I noticed that he had baby blue eyes, tired ones, and freckles dotted his cheek bones.

"You need to be more careful crossing streets, my child." I breathed again, relieved after checking him for injury. I was surprised when he slowed himself and flashed me a bright smile.

"I'm sorry, _really_. I have been running late a lot and my teacher will get mad!" He laughed like it was a big joke and not at all serious. I raised an eyebrow.

"Which school do you go to?" I asked curiously. He blinked and then brightened his face again.

"Oh, easy, Manhattan High!" He answered while fixing his shirt. He was wearing white shirt with black sleeves stopped at his elbows. There was a symbol of a cat on his chest. He had blue jeans and old gray sneakers. "Sorry again, I got to go."

"Wait," I grabbed his wrist and his eyes grew wide. I let him go and composed myself. "You go to the same school as my son. Would you like a ride?"

I was expecting to see reluctance at the thought of riding with a stranger, but the boy showed unnerving and complete trust in me as he smiled wide. "Would you?!"

"Um, yes." I answered, surprised at the small boy. He beamed and I led him to my car. He jumped in the passenger seat with the energy I only saw in my elementary dojo students. I smiled slightly as I took off and he peered out the window excitedly.

"So, what's your son's name?" He asked turning to me, his baby blue eyes twinkling with some kind of admiration that confused me. "Maybe I know 'im!"

"His name is Leonardo." I answered immediately, giving a polite smile. The boy gasped and smiled wide again.

"I know him alright! But we don't have any classes together! We did last year though, maybe he knows me! But we never talked before.." He babbled and I chuckled. He turned to me and politely smiled. "My name is Michelangelo!"

"That is a nice name. Were you named after the famous Italian Renaissance artist?" I questioned just to hear his answer while he looked delighted, smiling and nodding. "How creative!" Just like Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello...

"That's what I say!" He giggled while bouncing a little. "My parents must have been amazing people!" I frown at what he said.

"You lost your parents?"

"Yea, I'm adopted! My foster Mom is _uh-ma-zing_ though." Michelangelo smiled at me warmly and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back. "She makes up for what I don't have!"

"I understand." I replied and he looked at me, blinking. "I try to do the same with Leonardo."

"Oh, he's adopted too? Well he has an awesome Father!" Michelangelo beamed at me and giggled. "I mean, having an awesome Master of Ninjitsu for a Father must have benefits!"

I almost swerved. I blinked at him and watched him grin. "I knew you from the moment you stepped out the car Master Yoshi! You're a legend in NY! You're like a boss and everything!" _A...A boss? What does that even mean? Kids today..._

"Well thank you Michelangelo." I replied smiling but feeling embarrassed. He nodded. Apparently I'm more famous than I know...

"No problemeo!" He replied giving a thumbs up. "I was learning Ninjitsu too, but my teachers don't have patience for me! Heh!" My eyes widened.

"That is unfortunate." I replied.

"Yea it is! They also don't have the patience or skill to help me with my nun-chuck powers!" Michelangelo sighed. My eyes doubled in size.

"You practice the art of nunchaku?" I asked in wonder. He nodded, smiling at me. "None of my students have the patience for it either. But I am somewhat a master of it."

"Oh, dude! You have to teach me!" He pleaded with wide eyes. "My last teacher told me he never wanted to see me again…" He looked down, the brightness in his eyes dimmed and I briefly felt angry.

"Of course. You could come by and I could teach you, if your Mother does not mind of course. Then you could meet Leonardo and his two friends." I smiled at the idea.

"Really?! That'd be uh-ma-zing! Plus Leo's always been my hero!" He gushed and I chuckled. Leonardo would love that. "I love making new friends! Most of my old ones got tired of me!"

I blinked at his easy dismissal but I saw the hurt flicker in his eyes. I clenched the steering wheel as I pulled up to the school. I wrote down my address on a slip of paper and handed it to the blonde boy.

"Thanks Master Yoshi!" He beamed again. "I'll see you at four then cause I gotta call my Mom after school!" I nodded, smiling. He smiled again and closed the door, dashing off with a speed that surprised me.

I chuckled at the unique boy and turned the car around, heading home to clean the house, to wait for the four boys.

And something told me that Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello would not mind meeting Michelangelo.

* * *

 **Yey! Mikey's in the picture now! Can't wait until they meet! :D**

 **Until next time guys...STAY AWESOME! ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Well I gotta go home tonight where there is no internet T_T, but I uploaded documents and hopefully I can write and figure out ways around to get to internet.**

 **Anyways, Thanks for the support, I am so happy and I've been coming up with one-shot ideas like crazy lol. Updating like a rabbit! :3**

 **Special thanks to Pen-Woman,I Love Kittens too, XinterestingX, robin135, and Guest, your reviews have made me happy!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

 **Donatello's P.O.V**

"Guys, guess what!" Leo greeted as soon as he practically slammed next to Raph, making him choke up on his apple. I hovered a little to make sure he wasn't actually choking before sitting in front of the two.

"He said yes?" I answered with a smile. Raph looked at Leo expectantly.

"Yep!" Leo smiled back. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Like he was gonna say no. He said the otha day that we were as good as his." Raph smirked while looking at me. Hearing him repeat that made my heart give a little flutter of something strange. Instead I just pushed my black glasses up and prayed they didn't notice my eyes a bit red.

"True. You guys are over a lot now." Leo replied thoughtfully, looking up. Though he smiled and then just began eating. I didn't really feel like eating much.

"Hey, Don, ya gonna eat tha cupcake?" Raph questioned and hardly waited for my answer before grabbing it. Leo shot him a look but he smirked in his face. I smiled a little and tried to seem interested.

"Donnie!" I blushed instantly and jolted. The guys looked at me in surprise before April ran over. She stopped short though, when she seen the guys. I smiled at her, rubbing my head.

"U-Uh, h-hey April!"

"Hey, who are these guys you're sitting with?" She asked curiously, smiling politely at them. Raph just looked at her and Leo smiled back. "Wait, is that Raph?"

"Tha one and only."

"Uh, and this is Leonardo, my new friend." I introduced, blushing a little at the implication even now. Leo's smile grew.

"Ah, nice to meet you. So you're who he's been talking about." April looked at me and I blushed. "My name is April O'Neil!"

"Nice to meet you." Leo replied as she took a seat next to me.

"No offense," She began after looking at Raph. She turned to me. "When did you start hanging out with Raph? I thought you said he was-" I elbowed her arm and she gasped.

"I was _what_?" Raph glared at me and I gulped. April looked between us and laughed, holding up her hands.

"That you were a bully." April replied and I gave her a look. She just laughed again and Leo smirked at Raph.

"Ah, shut up! I'm not a bully." Raph growled while sending me glares. I smiled and shrugged innocently.

"Anyways, I heard that Casey was picking on you again and I wanted to make sure you were okay…" April trailed off, putting a hand on my arm worriedly. I saw Leo and Raph's eyes widen and I mentally cursed.

"Uh, I'm fine April. It's okay." I assured while putting on my best fake happy face. She just rose an eyebrow. "I'm serious." She sighed.

"Casey Jones was at it again?" Raph demanded while staring holes in my head. I turned to see fury in his sharp green eyes.

"What did he do?" Leo questioned me calmly. That's what I like about him. He can be calm, like me. Or at least...until something is actually wrong with us.

"He just said stupid things.." I shifted while looking at the table. April looked at me worriedly again.

"Tell us." Raph demanded while cracking his knuckles. Leo rolled his eyes and pushed Raph's shoulder playfully.

"He said as a _nerd_ I wasn't allowed to hang out with someone as cool as April…" I admitted and April rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't bother me Donnie. You were my friend since elementary school. That's the way it will stay, okay?" April smiled warmly at me and I blushed tenfold. Raph and Leo looked at each other and smirked. I only nodded at her and she smiled more. "Okay, good. I told Casey to leave you alone! But I got to go now, Dad will be here soon to check me out for my doctor's appointment."

"Okay, tell him I said hi." I replied shyly. She nodded and stood, gave a last wave to me and the guys then rushed off.

"Well, she's nice. I like her." Leo smiled and I nodded, smiling back. "She's nice to you too, so that's good."

"Yea, I was wonderin' why tha two of ya were friends." Raph smirked and I glared at him.

"Oh shut up Raph."

"But seriously, next time I see Casey Jones I'm teachin' him a lesson." Raph frowned and Leo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, c'mon guys. Sensei wants to see you again too." Leo smiled. Raph looked at me and I smiled, standing up in a hurry. Raph grinned as he stood.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" He cried while pushing Leo and me to rush past us. I laughed as I chased after Leo, who dashed off the second Raph did.

* * *

We ended up catching up to Raph, who expressed his surprise that a nerd like me could run as fast as them. I rolled my eyes and reminded him of my ninjitsu status.

"We're home!" Leo yelled as he pushed the door open. I grinned sheepishly at the phrase but Raph pushed me in.

We saw Master Splinter in the 'pit' of the living room. He was standing above a tray filled with four cups of tea and some sort of snacks. From where I could analyze it looked like small chocolate cakes.

"Ah, Sensei, what's all this?" Leo questioned as we left our backpacks at the door. Master Splinter smiled warmly at us.

"I have a surprise for you. But it is not this." He responded while motioning for us to come to the couch. "How was school today?"

"Good."

"Eh, okay."

"Could be better." I responded and immediately regretted it seeing Raph's eyes anger up. Leo looked sympathetic but thankfully Sensei overlooked it.

"So you made tea and cakes?" Leo questioned and I sent him a thank you smile.

"I did, however, you can not eat until he arrives."

We all looked up, confused. Master Splinter seemed very excited, so I asked, "He?"

"Yes, a boy from your school. I met him earlier today after almost hitting him with my car and gave him a ride to school." He responded, something warm in his voice. Something we only hear when he talks about Leo, Raph or me. Which was almost embarrassing if it wasn't so oddly comforting.

"You almost hit him?!" Leo asked in surprise. Master Splinter blushed a little, surprising me and Raph.

"He was not harmed, no one was. He rushed out in front of the car because he was late." Splinter explained. We let that explanation sink in.

"So the fourth tea is for him and not you?" Leo asked and Sensei nodded. We all blinked at each other.

"He was a nice boy, a very happy one." He chuckled. "But he has no friends. He says he knows you Leonardo, you might know him. But I want you all to try and befriend the boy, like you all I believe he has some hardships unlike most teens."

"Seriously?" Raph raised an eyebrow and I elbowed him. "Ow!" I smiled and he glared at me.

"Sure, Sensei, since he's as nice as you say.." Leo said after looking at us. Master Splinter smiled wide this time.

"He is also going to be learning from me from now on, just like Donatello and Raphael."

"Really?!" We all yelled simultaneously. "He knows ninjitsu?"

"Yes, he will tell you the story himself, but he knows the art of nunchuku. Plus he was in foster care like you three, but he has a foster Mother." Master Splinter replied. We all looked at each other in surprise.

I was about to question when the doorbell rang. Then all of us looked up almost at the same time. We didn't move as Sensei moved towards the door and for some reason, my stomach began to flutter nervously though I have no idea why. Raph and Leo looked at me and they looked the same.

Master Splinter opened the door with a welcoming smile. A blonde boy walked through and soon enough we got a good look at him. I immediately recognized his blonde hair, baby blue eyes and freckles then blinked in surprise.

He took one look at us, blushed and then smiled a mile wide. "Hey dudes!"

"Wait, your-your Mikey…" Leo said in surprise. Mikey seemed very delighted that Leo knew him.

"Hey, Leo! It's so nice to see you! I'm glad you remember me! I was so sure you didn't know me!" He stepped closer but then stopped short when he saw me. "Donnie, dude! I'm so surprised you're not in the library!" I blushed when the guys looked at me.

But when Mikey saw Raph he gasped softly and then took an automatic step back. Raph blinked in surprise and we both looked at him. "Uh…."

"What's wrong, Michelangelo?" Master Splinter asked when he noticed Mikey staring at Raph in a horrified manner. I had to hold my breath to keep from snickering.

"He's not gonna beat us up is he?" Mikey whispered and Raph groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Only if ya deserve it Bonehead." Raph replied and I rolled my eyes this time while Leo laughed. Mikey's eyes were wide but he stepped forward anyways.

"You're full name is Michelangelo?" Leo asked smiling. Mikey nodded quickly. "Nice."

"Long." Raph complained and I laughed, so did Mikey.

"And historical like ours." I added with a smile. "Some coincidence."

"I didn't know you guys were Leo's friends!" Mikey grinned at me and I shrugged. Raph just nodded. "Awesome!"

"So you know ninjitsu too?" I asked, changing the subject and he smiled.

"Yep! I rock the nun-chuck powers hard, bro!" He laughed but then he blinked. "Sensei said that Leo did ninjitsu, but you two also?!" He looked excited.

"Yea!" We replied together and then looked at each other. Leo and Mikey laughed.

"Man, that's so cool!" Mikey looked up at Master Splinter, who put a hand in his blonde hair. He looked at me and I smiled. "Funny how neither of us brought that up when we talked before."

"You guys know each other?" Leo questioned while Raph looked at us confused. I nodded a little.

"Remember, after school I go to the library sometimes to go ahead and finish my homework in peace." I explained with a dull look. Then Mikey beamed and I chuckled a little. "Mikey sometimes comes by and talks to me. Sometimes annoyingly so." Mikey pouted and I grinned. "I tutor him in science and math sometimes when he comes."

"Did you know that Donnie's a genius?" Mikey asks excitedly and I blushed hard. Splinter chuckled fondly and Leo gaped at me. Raph just grinned.

"Sure did. Don's like an evil genius back at home..." Raph said but then the smile left at the mention of our 'home'. I kept my face impassive.

"I need your help in math and science too then." Leo changed the subject with a wide grin. I groaned and held my head when Raph also put his arm around me.

"Fine."

"Ahaha!" Mikey giggled and put his book-bag on the ground at his feet.

"Michelangelo," Splinter addressed. Mikey blinked up in surprise. "You say you met Donatello in the library most times. Why do you not go home to your Mother?" Mikey's eyes darkened, not in anger but sadness.

"Mom's...got Lung Cancer.." Mikey revealed and my heart missed a beat. Raph's face paled and Leo's eyes grew impossibly wide. Splinter seemed to be caught off guard. "She gets treatment but it sometimes spills over time after school so I just wait so I don't have to be home alone..."

Splinter immediately reacted before any of us could. He placed a hand on the young blonde's head and smiled sadly. "I am sorry for your Mother's condition, Michelangelo." Mikey smiled sadly.

"It's okay...she's really good about it. She says _I_ help her." Mikey smiled a little more and I felt my eyes burn. Raph was biting his lip hard and Leo was shaking slightly.

Then Splinter changed the subject thank god and Mikey's face brightened a whole lot and we were able to calm down too.

"You can eat the snacks now. I will prepare more." He smiled warmly and walked away. Mikey beamed and jumped down to sit beside me. Sensei was right, this kid really is overly happy even after what he just told us.

"Dude, tea's okay. But pizza would be amazing right now!" He said and we all choked up, laughing. "What? You know, I want pineapple and sardine pizza!"

"That could not be appetizing." I scrunched up my nose and Leo threw his hand over his mouth. Raph just stared in that ' _what the actual hell_?' way.

"Never know till you try, bro." Mikey smirked at me and I couldn't help but smile. He grabbed a chocolate cake and put it in the air, surprising Raph. "TGIF, bro's!"

"You're weird." Raph laughed with a mouth full of chocolate. Leo hit his shoulder and gave him a look. I just grinned like I couldn't help it and Mikey laughed.

"Thank you. Being weird is special and being special is…" Mikey blinked. "Special."

At that I just laughed, joined by Raph and Leo. Mikey suddenly grinned a mile wide and eat the chocolate cake in one go. I laughed harder and doubled over, my glasses falling off.

When the laughter died down I finally got a drink of tea to wash down some of the cake I'd eaten. I just can't believe this kid! I had no idea he was _this_ entertaining!

"Hey Donnie, in the libr-woah." Mikey stopped. I blinked at him and noticed Leo was staring too, Raph joined. "Dude, you look _awesome_ , why do ya wear those glasses?"

I put my hand to my nose and remembered my glasses fell off. I blushed and bent down to grab them but they were still staring at me. "One, they help me read. Two, people accuse me of 'trying to fit in' with this look."

"You mean because they're jealous of the way you look?" Leo asked amused. Raph and Mikey grinned at my blushing face.

"I look weird.." I said while pushing the glasses back on my nose.

"I wish I looked like you!" Mikey giggled and stretched his legs. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, but smiled in thanks and rubbed his hair.

"Well I like tha way I look, thank ya. I'm tha hottest one here anyway." Raph grinned and Leo shot him a look of full disbelief. I chuckled.

"Dude, I totally resent that!" Mikey frowned. Raph pointed at his face.

"Why, because ya look like an elementary schooler?" Me and Leo burst out laughing and Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Nah, cause I'm the cute one!" Mikey grinned and Raph just laughed. "Seriously! Okay, let me see. Out of us, Raph you're the _mean_ one!"

"What?!" Raph demanded while me and Leo laughed more. "I'm not mean!"

"No, he's the one with the most attitude!" Leo joined in and Mikey beamed. Raph huffed and crosses his arms. "That better?"

"No." Raph glared but Leo smirked.

"What about me?" I asked cocking my head.

"Smart one." They answered immediately and I blushed.

"So I _am_ a nerd."

"But you're at least not dorky looking!" Mikey complimented and I blushed more. He took my glasses. "Without these!"

"I need those!" I protested and he smirked.

"Not anymore!" Mikey grinned. Raph and Leo laughed.

"Ya look better without em. Who gives a rat's ass what people say?" Raph said and Leo slapped his head. "Hey, stop it Fearless!" I rose an eyebrow.

"Fearless?" Mikey questioned. Leo growled and glared at Raph. "That fits you."

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does." We replied and he blinked in surprise. He rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Since you're Fearless you're gonna be the Leader, kay?!" Mikey appointed and I smiled.

"The leader?" Leo asked, blinking in surprise. Raph was staring at Mikey too.

"Yep, leader of this little group we just made!" Mikey laughed with an innocent blush. "I never had friends like you guys before anyways."

Then I blinked and saw Leo frown. Raph looked between all of us and grabbed Mikey, rubbing a fist in his hair. "Ah stop it! Raph!" It quickly turned into wrestling.

"Tap out!" Raph grinned and Leo had to jump out of the way. I grabbed the snacks and tea so Sensei didn't have a fit. Mikey groaned in defeat on the ground and slapped the ground three times. Raph laughed and let him go.

"Try not to destroy my furniture." Leo scowled and Raph smirked at him.

"No promises."

I couldn't help but smile like a goon at the whole thing. I have never had so many friends before. Or should I say I've never been good at making guy friends. These are my first...

"Hey, can I take a picture of us..?" I asked shyly. They looked up in surprise but it was Mikey that beamed. He jumped off the couch quickly.

"Sure thing! I'm gonna pose like this!" Mikey got up and struck a pose fast, a hand on his hip and the other behind his head. I blurted out in laughter and Leo actually fell back on the couch. Mikey laughed too.

"Y-Y-Ya Bonehead!" Raph wailed and covered his eyes. "What was _that_!?"

"That was the funniest pose I've ever seen!" Leo bawled while holding his stomach. _"Ahahahahaha!"_ I laughed hard myself and noticed Mikey was giggling hard also. In the corner of my eye I saw Sensei walk towards us with a fond smile on his face.

"Do you have a camera Donatello?" He asks me while not breaking any eye contact with us. I was still laughing when I nodded and fumbled in my bag for my phone. "Ah..yes a _cell phone_..."

"Here I'll show you how to take it..." I chuckled trying hard not to burst out laughing more. Sensei smiled and indicated he understood.

"C'mon Donnie!" Raph called and I turned already smiling when I joined my three new friends. Since I was the tallest I was in the middle back and Mikey was beside me.

I gave a gentle but genuine smile while wrapping an arm clumsily around Mikey who had bent a little at the waist to smile brightly at the camera with a blush on his freckled cheeks. I saw Raph put his arm on Leo's shoulder with a smirk on his face and Leo smiled softly while crossing his arms. Sensei snapped the picture.

"Dude, you gotta send me that!" Mikey smiled as we huddled around my phone staring at our first picture together. He looked up to Leo. "Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind but I told my Mom your address just in case." Leo smiled.

"It's okay." He replied as I got my phone ready to send.

"Okay send me that picture now!" Mikey grinned as he turned to me.

"Sure thing. What's your number?" I asked smiling back at him.

"Hey send me one too!" Leo added while digging in his pocket. Mikey ran to his backpack and Raph leaned on me.

"Send me a copy too." He said, surprising me for a second before he handed me his red Android phone. I blinked but registered my number and vice versa. I had to repeat this with Leo and Mikey but finally everyone had a copy.

"I like it." Sensei spoke up as he peered over Leo with a smile. Leo looked up at him and nodded, a wide smile on his face. I noticed Leo had a dark blue new IPhone while me and Raph had androids. It was Mikey that had a simple black flip phone. "Michelangelo."

Mikey blinked up in surprise at suddenly being addressed. "I believe you wanted to show the boys your nun-chucks."

"Oh yeah! I brought em!" Mikey beamed and I gawked in surprise. He pulled the orange chain sticks out of his bag and even Leo blinked.

"You carry your weapons to school too?" Leo asked after sending Raph a look. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, I went home and got them. Mom let me bring them when I told her Master Yoshi was teaching me!" Mikey explained with a excited smile.

"You can call me Master Splinter." Sensei added with a nod and smile. Mikey blinked with wide eyes until Leo nudged him.

"Oh, uh, okay Master Splinter!" Mikey grinned sheepishly, rubbing his blonde hair. I snickered.

"You may leave your weapons here when you leave if you want. They will be safe here." Sensei offered. A look crossed Mikey's face.

"That's okay. I like having them around the house.." Mikey smiled and Leo cast me a look over his head. I shrugged.

"Enough talk!" Raph grinned eagerly and I rolled my eyes. We filed into the dojo and watched Mikey's eyes grow wide.

"Dude this is legit!" I chuckled and Leo face palmed. "And big!"

"I know right?" Raph laughed as he plucked his red sai from the wall. I smiled softly when my gaze found my purple wrapped bo staff hanging near Raph's sai. Sensei really did take care of our stuff, unlike in foster care. I grabbed it and twirled it around for good measure.

Mikey gawked at me with his orange nunchucku in hand. I grinned and spun around more while moving around myself. Raph and Leo rolled their eyes at me showing off in front of Mikey. It's a funny feeling for people to think I'm a weak nerd but I can do stuff like this too. I smirked.

"Awesome! Okay, okay, watch this!" Mikey grinned and I stopped spinning. Mikey got in a 'ready position' and spun his nunchucku around with great accuracy and without hitting himself I might add. Raph's eyes grew wide and Leo looked slightly impressed. "See?! Nun-chuck fury!"

"Very good Michelangelo." Splinter chuckled as he dipped his head.

"Yeah, that's cool Mikey." I smiled warmly and he blinked with a blush. He scratched his head like he, just like Raph, was not used to praises. But since he seems to have a good relationship with his Mom it must be male figures whom never praise him.

"My old Sensei used to throw stuff at me so I could block it with my nun-chucks!" Mikey beamed while my eyes grew wide. Raph blinked in disbelief but Leo and Sensei seemed like they understood.

"What happened to him?" Raph questioned curiously. Mikey turned and blinked.

"Oh, he had to move back to Japan." Mikey smiled. "He sends me postcards!"

"That's cool." Leo said as he smiled fondly. Sensei's right, he does have a big brother character.

"Okay boys. Who wants to spar first?" Splinter smiled eagerly. I wanted to laugh at how eager he was to watch us fight.

"I will!" Raph rose his hand up high like we were in school and I snickered hard. Raph blushed and glared at me. Mikey saw this and giggled. "Against Donnie!"

My eyes grew wide but I straightened my posture. I nodded with a smirk. Me and Raph got in ready positions while Sensei stood close by. Mikey and Leo knelt near the wall to watch us. "Hajime!"

Raph rushed towards me with both sai in hand and I blocked using my bo staff in front of me. I spun then and sent a kick that dodged quickly. He got a lucky punch in my side that surprised me but I barely cringed. He shot his arm out and I grabbed it as we continue the strike and block routine. I spun my staff and charged him, almost hitting his neck but he dodged and glared at me. I spun my staff over my head and went to hit again before I noticed he grabbed it. I blinked in surprise. Raph smirked and I realized then, of course, how much stronger he was than me. I looked horrified.

Raph smirked more at my expression and looked at my staff. "Should have dropped tha staff Don." He pounced at me and hit me with it.

"Ow, okay, okay! I'm down!" I complained and he laughed. He stopped and handed me a hand. I took it as he helped me up. I rubbed my back and glared at him. "Dude..."

"Should of been a bit faster." Raph shrugged as he handed me my staff. I groaned and turned to face Sensei.

"Nice Donatello. You need to make sure to have a clear head in battle. Had that been an actual enemy you would have been killed." Sensei explained seriously. My heart raced and my face paled while I noticed the guys looked shocked at this and Raph, horrified at being compared to a killer.

"H-Hai Sensei." I replied and bowed my head before going to take my seat next to Mikey and Leo. Mikey grinned as he got up excitedly.

"Me next!" Raph snorted as he got in another position but I noticed the slight hesitation like he actually thought he hurt me or something.

"Hajime!" Splinter shouted. Raph rushed after Mikey fast but Mikey grinned. I blinked in surprise when he side-stepped just when Raph got close enough. Leo's eyes grew wide. Mikey went to kick Raph then, who was surprised by still ducked in time. Raph tried to hit or grab Mikey, but he was too fast. I did notice that he was easily distracted though.

Mikey's nun-chucks actually hit Raph's arm and he hissed. Mikey's eyes grew wide but he backed up. Raph smirked and rushed after him t pounce on him like he did with me. I watched, amazed, as small Mikey grabbed Raph when he was close enough and fall on his back then pushed Raph off with his feet. He jumped up and cheered. "Yeaaaa! Michelangelo for the win!"

Everyone in the room was quiet. Splinter shook his head with a smile just as Raph got up and tackled Mikey to the ground, pinning him. I chuckled and Leo tried hard not to grin.

"Important lesson Michelangelo. Never assume the enemy is down." Splinter chuckled when he seen Mikey dramatically gasp and fall like he was dead. Raph rolled his eyes and got off Mikey. I grinned.

Mikey went and sat down next to me while we both laughed. Leo got up and stretched while Raph grinned. I know that he likes to fight Leo the most probably because Leo trained more than us.

Splinter stopped before he gave the order and we looked at him. He was looking towards the hall with awareness and I blinked. That's when we heard the doorbell ring. "Wait a minute boys, I'll go see." He left us sitting/standing there awkwardly.

"Let's go see!" Raph smirked as he pushed Leo and rushed out. I followed quickly, noticing Leo and Mikey racing after me. We peeked around the corner and watched Sensei open the door. That's when Mikey gasped.

A woman was at the door. She was very beautiful though she had no hair. She had a purple bandanna tied around her head. She had tired but kind hazel eyes. Her cheek bones were striking and she had a small nose and kind smile on her face. She was almost just as small as Mikey but for some reason, they look nothing alike. Then I remembered that Sensei said this was his foster Mom.

"Mom..." Mikey whispered with wide eyes and before Splinter could ask who she was. Everyone turned to him surprised and then the woman, Mikey's mom smiled.

* * *

 **Oohhhh snap! Mikey's mom shows up! ;) Thanks for reading, I hope to hear your opinions!**

 **STAY AWESOME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I didn't have much time to update but managed tobsqueeze this chapter in so. Hope you enjoy!**

 **And Raph has blonde hair because I could picture him as a tough blonde...lol that and I wanted them to have similarities**

* * *

 **Michelangelo's P.O.V**

"Mom..." I whisper with wide eyes. Master Splinter and the guys turn to me in surprise. My Mom did too, but then smiled warmly at me, her hazel eyes twinkling merrily.

Raph, Leo and Donnie's eyes grew wide as they studied us. I smiled and rushed to my Mom, hugging her around her waist. Sensei took a step back to allow us both in, a huge smile on his face.

"Mom, what are you doing here?!" I asked excitedly. Mom ruffled my hair and I giggled.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't driving Mr. Hamato up the wall." Mom grinned and I rolled my eyes, making a groan. "Who are these lovely young boys?"

I smirked as the guys blushed but Leo never wasted any time. He stepped forward. "Hello Ma'am, I'm Leonardo Hamato!"

"He is my son." Sensei said proudly while I felt a weird emotion from the phrase. Leo blushed more but looked happy at the statement.

"Oh my," Mom blushed and sent me a look. My eyes widened as I pratically begged her not to- "The same Leonardo that Mikey likes so much?"

I blushed so hard I'm pretty darn sure my freckles disappeared. Raph and Donnie laughed out loud as Leo also blushed hard with a look of utter surprise.

"Mom!" I yelled and she giggled. I hid my face in my hands and hid myself against Sensei, who chuckled and rubbed my hair.

"I'm Donatello! My previous legal last name was Nevarez." Donnie smiled but there was distance in his eyes when I looked. Raph quickly put an arm on his shoulder and grinned.

"Oh, I dare say it is funny that you all share Italian Reinassance names." My Mom observes with a hand on her mouth.

"Indeed." Sense chuckled. I finally let him go after my blush went away and Leo sent me a smile. I guess it really made him happy. Darn it I'm blushing again!

"Even funnier that I'm Raphael." Raph grinned even more and shrugged the other shoulder. Donnie gave him a look. "Nice to meet ya."

"I'm delighted!" Mom giggled. I smiled.

"Do you want a drink?" Leo asked with curiousity. My Mom shook her head politely.

"I did not know how long you wanted to stay so I decided to meet this Master Yoshi of yours." Mom grinned as she turned to me.

"You can ask me any question you like. I am deeply sorry I did not consult you first about Michelangelo. It is rude of me to simply invite him in without your consent." Master Splinter bowed his head a little and I rolled my eyes at how formal they were.

Suddenly Leo, Raph, and Donnie were beside me. Leo grinned at me while Raph leaned against me and Donnie just looked at me with a smile.

"You're Mom is awesome!" Donnie said and I smiled brightly.

"And she is super pretty!" Leo observed while Raph agreed.

"Thanks guys! She's the best person in the world!" I gushed and Raph rubbed my hair hard. I whined.

"I thought that was Leo." Raph teased while I growled and pounced on him. We both landed on the floor and I heard Donnie and Leo laugh at us.

"Mikey!" I froze and was allowed to be pinned on the floor by Raph. I gasped for air as my Mom paused at this and giggled. "Sorry dear."

"So this is a lovely home Yoshi." Mom said as I struggled to get away from Raph. He kept me pinned and sat on my back. I let out a breath and crossed my arms in annoyance. Leo grinned and knelt beside me.

"Hey, you're a hero right?" I asked and he blinked in surprise, losing his grin. "Save me!"

At this Raph and Donnie laughed, but at least Raph's big butt was off me now! I grinned and hopped up as Leo shook his head.

"Thank you for letting Michelangelo in your home." I turned when my Mom's voice grew warm and fond. I blushed. "I am so happy he has made new friends. He has told me alot about Donatello and Leonardo." Both of them blushed a little with smiles.

"It is nothing Mrs..." Sensei stopped and I laughed. Mom looked so shocked.

"Oh! How rude of me! I am Macy Levard." She smiled. "And it is just 'Miss'."

"I am glad to meet you Miss Levard." Sensei smiled as he bowed. My Mom blushed and just smiled more.

"Hey Mom, how did your treatment go?" I asked as I rushed towards her. She looked down at me and I swear something in her eyes, distantly, changed. My eyes widened a little.

"It went well." She smiled while closing her eyes.

"Mikey told us about your condition..." Leo worded carefully as he looked sympathetic. "We are sorry you have to go through that." Again that look in my Mom's eyes.

"Oh it could be worse Leo." She nodded. "But thank you dear. There are many who are far less forunate than I."

"Indeed. You are quite wise." Sensei smiled again and I nodded.

"Mom's the best!" I smiled brightly. Mom rubbed my hair and then looked at her phone.

"Are you ready to leave dear? I still have to pick up dinner on the way home." She asked and I looked at the guys. They looked sad to see me go.

"Uh-" I didn't know what to say, it's not like it's hard to say goodbye but...

"See you tomorrow?" Leo asked cocking his head. Donnie and Raph stared at me for my answer. I smiled and hugged him.

"Yes!" I burst. "See you tomorrow!"

"Hey, we'll flag you down at lunch. We'll be the loners in the back." Raph winked and I laughed.

"Okay! Bye guys!" I smiled and turned to Mom.

"Goodbye boys. If you ever need another place to go.." Mom surprised me by writing on a notecard she keeps in her purse and hands it to Sensei. "That's where we live."

"Thank you. Drive safely. I shall see you tomorrow for practice, Michelangelo." He said as I gave him a big hug.

"Bye!" I called out as I waved them off. I followed Mom to the car and got in excitedly. "It's weird that you came to get me but I'm glad you did."

She smiled a bit tiredly. Man she must have had a long day. I smiled sadly and patted her hand and she laughed. "Yeah, me too."

"So what are we getting for dinner?" I asked and she smirked.

"Pizza, what else?" She said and I gasped, blushing with excitement and happiness. She laughed as I danced in my seat. She took off and I laughed happily.

"You're the best Mom! I'm so lucky to have you!" I grinned as I looked at her. But then the grin left my face as I saw she was smirking but her eyes looked so sad.

"I'm lucky to have you more." She winked when she noticed me looking. I laughed again, but something was definitely bothering her. But I knew better than to force her to tell me. Especially if it was about _that_. The topic isn't exactly something people can just bring up...

* * *

 **Raph's P.O.V**

Me and Donnie stayed another hour and fifteen minutes after Mikey had left. It was around 7 when I decided me and Don should head home.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Leo asked while looking a bit lonier already. It made me feel bad but I also understood. It always felt a bit odd leaving this place.

"Yeah, sorry, Leo." Donnie smiled sadly. "Mika gets upset when we come home late."

"Mika?"

"She's head of the house at our foster home." I replied without looking. But reluctantly and without moving my head I glanced at Leo, who looked understanding. He's had his fair share of Foster care...

"Well then boys," We all turned to Splinter, who had his hands on his back and a deep look on his face. "We will see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright!" Donnie brightened and I nodded with a small smirk. I pushed Donnie out of the doorway and waved to Leo but noticed he seemed distracted and lost.

"Ya know, if you want to talk we all exchanged numbers." I smirked even more, alongside Splinter, when Don and Leo looked surprised. They had already forgotten.

"I forgot!" Leo laughed but it seemed to perk him up as he glanced down at his pocket. "Bye guys see you tomorrow!" We nodded.

As we walked away Donnie turned to me and scowled. "How did you remember and _I_ didn't?"

I smirked even more and held up my phone. _'HEY RAPH ITS ME MIKEY'_ was on the screen from a recent text. Donnie blinked and then burst out laughing.

"That kid is seriously unique." Donnie said. I smiled and looked at the darkened sky.

"I thought everyone was unique." I grinned and he blinked. He laughed again.

"Of course, but Mikey's different. He's like an alien."

"Agreed."

We both laughed hard as we walked our way home. As we reached the foster home I wanted to sigh, but Donnie beat me to it. I looked at him and patted him hard on the shoulder.

It was a big home, sure, it was just always very loud! Me, Donnie, Shawn, and Nicki were the only teenagers at the home, the rest were little kids. Not that all of them were bad it's just never peaceful. The home had a porch on the second floor right beside a big maple tree that I love to sit in.

"Donatello! Raphael!" We both went rigid when Mika came around the front door. She looked annoyed yet relieved to see us. She had short chin lengthed black hair and gray eyes. She was as tall as Mikey. "You boys forgot to let me know where you were!"

"Sorry Mika..." Donnie apologized and I just scowled. Mika's eyes trailed over me for a minute like she expected me to get in a fight. Mika's not bad or anything, but she has a unending ability to stick to someone's persona, even if someone else labeled them.

"It's okay, get in." Mika smiled a little while balancing Stephie, a 3 year old blonde girl, on her hip. She walked in and we filed in after her. "Dinner will be done in an hour!" She called as she rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

"I don't want to know what she cooks tonight." I grinned playfully but Donnie just shrugged. "You okay, Don?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked confused. I shrugged.

"Hey, Raph's back!" Shawn called and I groaned. Shawn leaned on my shoulder with a grin but I noticed Donnie cringe slightly. "Where ya been dude?!"

"Just out..." I replied while pushing his face away. He scowled and I smirked in his face. I turned and noticed Donnie not looking at me. I rose an eyebrow.

"Oh hey Don, I heard that Josie broke the sink in the bathroom. Maybe you should fix that?" I glanced sharply at Shawn at the way his tone sounded.

"Yeah...I'll do that." Donnie said and turned without looking at any of us. I blinked in surprise, not that Donnie fixing stuff was surprising, but that he just stopped interacting with me.

"Dude, you wanna play Road Rage 4?" Shawn asked with a big grin as he playfully punched my shoulder. I gave him a look and sighed.

"Yea, sure." I grinned and grabbed his neck. Shawn looked imensely pleased as we wreslted our way to the brown couch around the corner.

* * *

I groaned and stretched loudly as it was time for 'lights out' Mika liked to call it. I'm fucking 14 years old I don't need a bedtime. But theres nothing I can do anyways. It's 10.p.m...Maybe I'll ask for Don's help on my biology homework.

I grinned as I changed direction from mine, John's, and Shawn's room to Donnie's, who he shares with two little boys Jacob and Kaleb. When I opened the door to his room I saw the lights were off but Jacob and Kaleb where not in there which meant they were probably sleeping with someone else.

Instead I saw Don's desk lamp on, but he was curled on his bed, sobbing with his head on his knees. My eyes grew wide as I closed the door and rushed over to the bed, my weight dipping it. Donnie stopped sobbing in surprise but didn't move his head. "Donnie, what's wrong?"

Donnie was silent a minute before he glanced up. My heart melted. His red brown eyes were agitated and tearful. He was trembling.

"Donnie, what happened?" I demanded with a ferice scowl. Donnie shook harder as he reached in his lap and pulled out a book.

"I-I know i-it's stupid but..." Donnie showed me the thick book of fighting techinques. Some pages were ripped, some drawn in, but most of all was the hurtful writing all over the cover and some pages. Words like...nerd, freak, gap-tooth, giant, werido, alien..."This was my f-favorite..."

Rage could not even begin to describe what I felt, looking at Donnie crying his eyes out over one of his favorite books that someone ruined.

"M-My...last..D-Dad gave this to me!" Donnie sobbed and let the book fall beside him. The last of my composure went down the drain as I grabbed Donnie and pulled him close. He let out cries and I felt tears hitting my shoulder that made my own eyes burn.

"I-It's okay Don." I cursed my shaky voice as I rubbed his back and hugged him close. Donnie nodded in my shoulder and sniffed, wrapping his arms to hug me back and even though he was taller than me, we fit like a puzzle. "I promise."

It took awhile to calm us both down. I was proud of myself for helping Donnie stop crying cause I'm never good a comforting other people. I suck at it! But helping Donnie calmed me down from setting a damn house fire trying to figure out who made my buddy upset.

Then me and Don moved out to the balcony since our rooms were both on the second floor. We sat down on the chairs and looked up at the sky that was dotted with several stars.

"I found it!" I shouted and Donnie jumped. I chuckled and pointed to the sky. "The big dipper."

"The constallations?" Donnie smiled a little and I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, it's important to be accurate."

"So you've said many times." I scowled while sighing. I looked around at the cars making noises on the streets. When I looked back Donnie was staring at the sky with a thoughtful expression. "Penny for yer thoughts?"

"You continue to surprise me. You're nothing like they say.." Donnie laughed while rubbing his head. I blushed and just crossed my arms. "Fine..I was thinking about families."

"Donnie..." I trailed off, sighing.

"I just admire Leo and Mikey so much. They have parents again." Donnie sighed and barely whispered it. I shrugged and ignored the fiery pain in my chest.

"So? Sensei said we are as good as his. We're all foster kids so we got ta stick tagether" I grumbled. Donnie smiled at that and began messing with whatever he had in his hands. "What's that?"

"Oh!" Donnie blushed and he smiled more, using his hands to show the full image. It looked like a tiny robot with a squared face. "This is just a small module of what I want to invent!"

I smirked. "A robot? Really Don?"

"Yes! I always wanted to build one! Think of all the possiblities!" Donnie grinned happily and my eyes widened as he went on. "Not like a servant but a friend that can help you out with stuff!" Donnie looked at me and it was like a light bulb clicked off. "But uh...you probably think it's stupid..."

I growled annoyed and glared at him. "I didn't say that. I think that's cool if yer smart enough ta do something like that!"

"Really...?" Donnie perked up with a small smile. "You don't think I'm a nerdy freak?" I don't think it could of been possible for me not to smack him across the head. "Ow!"

"No! And if I _ever_ hear you say that I'll punch yer lights out!" I threatened. I wasn't really surprised when he paled but laughed a little.

"Now that's the Raph everyone talks about." He laughed and I saw down next to him rolling my eyes.

"Do...does everyone really think I'm a bully?" I asked out loud, remembering Mikey's face when he first saw me. My chest tightened painfully. Donnie blinked at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Who cares what they think, right?" He grinned and I laughed, rubbing his head.

"Well I'm going ta sleep, ya good?" I asked him while yawning and standing up. Donnie nodded and smiled at me. "Night."

"Night Raph!"

And for the first time in a long one, I smiled as I laid down to sleep.

* * *

 **Mikey's P.O.V**

I hummed a tune from FallOut Boys as I entered the school's gates. The sun weighed down on me as I whistled, dancing skillfully past people that I smiled at.

I eagerly looked for any of the guys down the halls. After a couple of minutes went by my heat sank. I did not find any of them and class starts in 5 minutes.

I trudged to my locker, slumping in defeat. I reached it and lazily opened it up to recieve my Algebra book. I sighed as I opened my light blue shark designed book bag and placed my next three classes worth of notebooks in. Algebra, World History, Art...but hey I like Art class...

"Hey Mikey!" I jumped in my skin as a hand fell on my shoulder but quickly drew back in surprise. Turning I looked up to see Donnie looking apologetic.

"Donnie! Hey dude!" I grinned and shut my locker.

"How are you this morning Mikey?" Donnie asked with a curious smile. I shrugged on my bookbag and gave a bright smile.

"I'm swingin and singin bro!" I laughed and Donnie chuckled. "Hey where's Raph and Leo?"

"Raph and Leo both have History first class..." Donnie trailed off with a sigh. I cocked my head but laughed again. "What class do you have?"

"Ugh, algebra..." I groaned and he smirked at me. He patted my shoulder. That's when I really noticed he seemed a bit emotionally drained or something. His brown eyes were tired and hidden behind those awful thin black glasses. He was wearing a white t-shirt and purple pullover jacket, jeans and some dark purple shoes. "Um, what about you, Donnie?"

"I have Trig.." He trailed off with a blush. My mouth fell open. Trig was a Junior level class. "But its, uh, no big deal!"

"No big deal?! Dude, you are too smart! Hand over some of your brain!" I demanded and he blinked in surprise.

"Eh, I like Math and Science.." He rubbed the back of his head. I rolled my eyes nad straightened out my orange hoodie and smooth my hands over my blue jeans. But about Donnie...the dude is seriously a Genius. Modern day Einstein!

"Well well, if it isn't the nerdy alien freak." I turned and saw this slightly tall but not as tall as Donnie dude with tan skin and black hair. Donnie turned away from me in shame and looked at the ground angrily. "Looks like Raph's not around. But who's this you got with you...?" His ugly blue eyes found my pretty ones and I glared.

"Who are you?" I asked crossing my arms. " And don't talk bad about Donnie!"

"It's okay Mikey.." Donnie whispered as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway with him. I looked up at him worriedly.

"That's right giant gap-tooth," The dude sneered. "Take the baby and run."

I clenched my fist but Donnie continued to pull us away. I glared and looked up at him in disbelief that someone actually treats him this way! I was used to being called a baby by now because of my childish appearance but those words about Donnie...

"Who was that guy, D?!" I demanded and Donnie, sighed looking away. We stopped right close to the men's bathroom.

"Don't tell Raph..." He whispered and I suddenly became very worried.

"Why?"

" _Please,_ Mikey, promise me!" Donnie begged as he grabbed my hand. "He'd probably seriously hurt him and get sent to a different foster home! I _can't_ lose Raph!" I grabbed Donnie's hand back hard and tried to smile comfortingly. I understood because even though I met Raph yesterday, it felt like _I_ couldn't lose him either. Or Donnie and Leo.

"Okay bro, I won't. But who was he?" I asked softly.

"He's Raph's friend, Shawn. He lives in our foster home." Donnie told me and my eyes grew wide.

"Donnie, you _live_ with that guy?!" I shouted and he held my mouth. His eyes pleaded with me. "Dude, you already got Casey on your case."

"Casey is heaven compared to Shawn. Casey's not always bad.." Donnie retorted dryly but then noticing my face he smiled a little. "I have to go now though, see you at lunch?"

"Yeah...sure dude.." I smiled and as he walked off I frowned. Poor dude...I gotta have a serious talk with that Shawn guy...

* * *

I sighed in sweet relief as I slumped against my locker. I got my last three worth of class notebooks and filed them in my bag before heading off to the lunchroom.

As I drew close I noticed that Shawn guy with some of his friends/followers I guess. He noticed me and I glared, walking right past them.

"I think your going the wrong way." He snickered and my glare locked onto him before I walked in. "Elementary school is that way." My eyes widened as he friends all snorted and laughed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be jealous that I'm cuter than you." I smirked and pushed my way into the lunchroom.

"Mikey!" I jumped for like the second time that day. Looking to my right I saw Donnie with his friend, April. I know her because we have alot of classes together.

"Hey D! Hey April!" I smiled and hugged them both when they got close enough.

"Hey Mikey." April grinned and turned to a surprised Donnie. "Told you I knew him!"

"Well that's good. Leo's flagging us down over there." Donnie smiled as we looked over. Leo was smiling as he waved us down. I noticed Raph was looking at nothing in particular with a scowl on his face.

As we reached close enough I hugged Leo, who laughed and returned my hug. I patted Raph's back and sat beside him. He growled and I now noticed he had pushed his lunch away and was staring at his Biology textbook.

"You're stuck on that again?" Donnie teased as he sat by Leo. April took a seat right next to him.

"Oh shut up Don." Raph growled and slumped his head on the book in defeat. I chuckled. "I'm gonna die in this school." Leo smirked behind his milk cartoon.

"I'll steal your cupcake if you don't want it Raphie." I giggled when he glared at me and shoved the cupcake in his mouth. Leo rolled his eyes and Donnie laughed.

"Oh that's attractive." April scowled and I laughed harder. Raph shrugged and downed it with milk.

"Biology sucks!" Raph complained while pushing the book away. "I mean, seriously who cares what a cell membrane is?!"

"Well actually the cell membrane is only one of the most important features that-" Leo put his hand over Donnie's mouth and shook his head. I grinned while Raph scowled at Donnie.

"I'm not looking forward to dissecting a frog." April shuddered and Leo immediately stopped eating his sweet peas. I saw Don and Raph snicker at him.

"Ugh me either!" I cried out rubbing my eyes. Raph laughed and slapped my back hard and I actually coughed. "Hey!"

I glared at Raph as he contined to smirk in my face and threatened to spray milk on me.

"Oh nooo..." April groaned while stiffening. We all followed her line of site and saw Casey Jones walking over to our table. I immediately noticed the difference in the way Raph and Leo studied him.

"Hey if it isn't Casey Jones!" Raph said sarcastically and Casey shot him a look. "Don't start anythin you can't finish."

"Jeez I'm not here to start anything." Casey crossed his arms and scowled at Raph. Raph rose an eyebrow.

"Well are you here to mess with Donnie?" April glared and Casey shook his head, rubbing his black hair like he was embarrassed.

"I just wanted to sit here..." Casey mumbled with a blush.

"Only if you say sorry to Donnie and even then only _if_ he wants you there." Leo spoke up and we looked at him in surprise. Casey sighed and then looked at Donnie.

"Okay..fine..I'm...s-...uh..s-sor...ryyy.." Casey grunted at the effort and I snickered. Donnie grinned a little. "I didn't mean nothin by it..."

"I guess I forgive you...Cavemouth." Donnie said and we all burst out laughing. Casey blushed hard and glared at Donnie like a challenge. "You can sit with us..."

"Sure...thanks.." He grumbled and Raph made room to let him sit by us.

"So why did you want to sit here with us outcasts?" April grinned while looking totally amused. I giggled.

"Who says I'm not an outcast?" Casey laughed a little. I snorted at the pure possibility of April being an outcast. And Casey may not be candidate for Mr. Popularity, but he isn't an outcast.

"Well, you seem to have a posse at your disposal..." Leo muttered under his breath. Casey's eyes flashed with irratation for a minute.

"Those guys are just chumps that hang around my favorite arcade.." Casey rolled his eyes and looked behind his shoulder. I did too and ultimately wished I didn't. Shawn and _his_ posse was glaring at me with full promises to beat me up and take my lunch money, you know, crap like that.

Raph didn't notice when I stopped breathing, okay that is dramatic. But he didn't notice my slightly sharp intake of breath. I wanted to tell him the truth about this Shawn guy so badly. What did Raph see in that guy as a friend anyways?! Well people are different and maybe Raph knows something we don't.

"Hey Mikey, I was wondering why you always talk up a storm with Mrs. Newton after art class.." April smiled as Leo and Donnie started up their own conversation. Raph and Casey eyed me curiously.

"Oh...well I really like art and she does too, so we like share an appreciation for it." I smiled back at April. Raph laughed and Casey just grinned which made me feel a little embarrassed.

"That's cool. Plus your named after a famously historical Italian artist." April grinned alongside Casey. I blushed a little and nodded.

"So is Raph, Leo and Donnie!" I blubbered earning all the attention.

"It is werid that you guys are all named in the same genre of history." Casey rolled his eyes like it was all normal. Leo grinned while Raph chuckled. Donnie just seemed to lose himself in his big brain again. He does that alot in the library and it takes alot to coax him out of it.

April started up a conversation about the latest gossip, which I found to be pretty entertaining simply because Donnie politely pretended to be interested, Raph and Casey started their own conversation about arcade games and I laughed because Leo actually was interested in all the gossip though I'll never know why.

I looked over my shoulder and mentally sighed in relief when Shawn and his posse where not in eyesight. I knew I had to be wary of them and it probably wasn't a good idea that I talked back to Shawn. Something's gotta give though.

The bell rang and we each said our goodbyes. Raph, Leo, and Donnie walked off together while I was left with April and Casey, whom I had the last three classes with.

The rest of the day was a blur and I avoided any and all of Shawn's friends or Shawn himself. April seemed slightly concerned about me but with my brilliant acting I was able to convince her I was just fine. That and Casey backed me up with a 'Mikey's just a weird dude' phrase.

After school we parted ways with Casey and with April later on. Soon it was just us four and I felt very relieved because of it. Something told me nothing would happen to me or Donnie with Leo and Raph around.

"I wonder what we are going to be learning today?" Donnie asked as he clenched the strap of his bookbag. I was looking at my phone as Leo and Raph chatted about whatever. We were on our way to Leo's house for pratice with Master Splinter. I looked up at Donnie since he was beside me and we were both behind Raph and Leo.

"I dunno, dude. But I bet it's going to be epic!" I grinned and Donnie smiled back at me.

"Thanks for not ratting me out to Raph," Donnie began and I held up a hand.

"I haven't known Raph long, but long _enough_ to know that the dude has some anger problems. It'd be a serious no-no if he found out about Shawn," I frowned as I touched my chin in eager thought and Don was still looking at me in surprise. "But something definitely needs to be done about Shawn before he gets any worse."

"I know," Donnie sighed as his shoulders slumped. "But I can't fight back against Shawn, at least not theoretically," He added sheepishly. I nodded. "I'll get sent away if I fight back. Either way, I'll be seperated from you guys and have to move."

"No!" I blurted as I stopped in horror. Leo and Raph turned faster than I thought possible when they thought someting was seriously wrong. Donnie had started so bad and his eyes were wide with stunned shock. "Opps...uh, sorry."

"What tha heck's gotten into ya?" Raph asked as he narrowed his green eyes at me. Leo blinked worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing! I was horrified cause Don lied and said there'd be no pizza at Leo's!" I laughed and watched the tension ease out of my other friends. Donnie looked a bit confused but he smiled as we began walking again.

"Anyways, Sensei's been talking to me about us having a sleepover." Leo grinned as he turned to give us all his attention. My heart was immediately won over by the idea as a wide grin stretched on my face. Donnie was blushing and kicking a foot around. Raph rose an eyebrow.

"A sleepover? Are we girls now?" Raph asked with an amused look. I laughed with Donnie as Leo blushed and glared at Raph.

"No, you know what I meant!" Leo warned and I snickered.

"Oh, I thought you meant a sleepover." Raph retorted with a shark-like grin. It was amusing to watch these two together. Now I see why Donnie's always entertained. I grinned at him and he grinned back down at me.

"Now ladies," Donnie put a hand between their chests, surprising them as I laughed out loud to what he said. "We can settle this like civilized New Yorkers."

"Did ya just call me a lady, Don? Don't make me kill you." Raph threatened and for some reason I shook as I tried not to laugh again. Leo noticed this and shook his head at me. Donnie just rolled his eyes. I began to walk around them and left.

"I'm not waiting around for you girls." I teased and watched them all glare at me. I blinked and saw Raph rush after me. I screeched like a 13 year-old Justin Beiber fan and dashed away.

* * *

We finally made it to Leo's house and Master Splinter pratically threw open the door. We all had jolted and crashed into each other, falling into the doorway because they were trying to catch me. Sensei had simply side stepped like he was a secret wizard and looked down at us calmly.

"Ugh...I think I busted a vien..." I said dramatically. Donnie slowly turned his head towards me and looked at me weridly. Leo laughed with his face still on the floor. Raph just stared at me in a 'what the actual hell' way.

"Why have you all rushed in here like a pack of wild boars?" Master Splinter asked with crossed arms and a narrowed stare. We all froze and then had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry Sensei, Mikey said we were girls." Raph glared at me. Leo and Donnie face palmed and I just gave a Walt Disney grin as Sensei looked so confused.

"I'm sorry?" Splinter asked as he looked at me for a reasonable answer. He obviously doesn't know me yet. Reasonable is not in my brain's vocab.

"They were actin like girls so I called them girls. It hurt their manly pride." I grinned as all three of my friends glared at me now. Sensei seemed to finally understand because he laughed.

"If anyone's a girl it's you!" Raph growled at me and I pretended to be hurt. Leo rolled his eyes. "Don't call me a girl!" I just grinned again. He was so fun to mess with.

"Techincally the only difference between male and female is the Y chromosome," Donnie began techincally and I felt all the words go into one ear and out the other. Leo looked surprised and Raph looked annoyingly confused. "You could, for all we know, have a X chromosome and not a Y."

"What the hell did you just say?" Raph asked looking so confused. We all jolted when a cane whacked Raph on the head. "Ow!"

"Do not use such language in my house, Raphael." Splinter scolded and I had the decency to laugh in my head but I knew I was grinning like a hyena. Leo saw this and bit his own lip to keep from laughing out.

"I wouldn't have to if I understood whatever the he...heck Donnie is saying.." Raph seemed to pale at his almost mistake. I turned completely around as to not laugh directly in his face. Donnie just rolled his eyes at my lovely dramatic nature.

"In simple terms I basically said you could be a girl." Donnie spoke up and Raph growled low in his throat. I watched as Leo slowly scooted back on his rear and I wanted to laugh so badly it hurt me. Master Splinter was looking at me and Leo in amusement. "And, uh...but I basically said it...in scientific terms you could of easily inherited the Y chromosome..."

"Shaddup Donnie your makin my head hurt," Raph complained and looked from us all. I finally let out the giggles that hurt me and rolled on the floor. Donnie just watched me with some werid look on his face. "Mikey don't make me pound yer face into Sensei's nice floor."

"I just cant- _ahahahaha_!" I died again at the mental image of my own face on this floor. Donnie was grinning by now and Leo, I had noticed, was sitting on the bench all of a sudden instead of the floor. Dude has some serious stealth.

"I'm serious Mikey, I will pound you!" Raph growled looking angry with me.

"Raphael you will do no such thing!" Splinter scolded. "I just cleaned the floor today." I looked up with wide eyes and heard Leo burst out into laughter. Raph began grinning like a madman and I rolled my eyes. "Now, will you all join me in the dojo?"

"Hai Sensei," They said and I blinked down from where I was. Raph and Donnie stood up but I remained on the floor and stared at Sensei.

"Michelangelo?" He asked looked confused at me.

"I can't get up." I said and he looked alarmed. "My sides hurt."

Raph rolled his eyes as Sensei deflated with relief. Raph walked up and I thought he'd be ever so kind as to lend me a hand but he grabs me like I weighed nothing more than a potato chip and flung me over his shoulder. Donnie was wide eyed at how simple it was and Leo just laughed again before walking into the dojo.

Pratice was pretty much the same as it was the other time. I actually got beaten by Donnie, who all but surprisingly rubbed it in my face. Raph got beaten by Leo and sulked forever about it. Sensei gave us a few pointers as well as showing me and Donnie a kata we had not recongized.

Afterwards we all sat down together and watched Super Robo Mega Force 5, thanks to me. I got them all hooked though they exclaimed that they would never like it. I left soon after I got the text from my Mom that dinner would be done soon. Raph and Donnie left with me to be back at their place before 9.

Before we left we all agreed to check our shedules to find a time to have that sleepover that Raph is secretly excited about. I grinned just thinking about it! Most of us have our schedules filled so we all agreed that the sleepover would be next weekend.

That night me and my Mom had a nice dinner of pasta! She told me all about her day and her treatment while I told her all about the guys. I noticed that every now and then when she thought I wasn't looking she'd stare at me with this sad and lonely look in her eyes. I did not understand what was going on with her because she has always been bluntly honest with me, especially since she was diagnosed with Lung Cancer.

Even though I had a day full of ups and downs, I went to bed that night feeling anxious about the week to come. At least I had the sleepover to look forward too. Something tells me that after next week, everything is going to be different.

When texting the guys before bed, they all agreed with me on that one.

* * *

 **alot of feels and revelations is this chapter...I had fun writing this one especially the end lol**

 **Anyways thank you for all your support! STAY AWESOME! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys...just wanted to update on my friends tablet while I could. Lol the opportunity was totally random but I seized it.**

 **Enjoy. I own NOTHING. :)**

* * *

 **Splinter's P.O.V**

As the week progressed things seemed to have a permanent ease around here. Leonardo was livlier than I have ever seen him and it's all thanks to those wonderfully talented boys.

Leonardo began telling me all about Michelangelo's label of them all, which had quickly changed to something permanent. Leonardo had become the leader of the group. That has always made sense to me because as long as I've known him Leonardo has been a natural leader. He has been working even harder in his training this last week I have noticed and he has grown effectively compettitive with Raphael.

Raphael has grown to show sides I never thought existed. Although he has a tough exterior, he has a surprisingly soft and emotional side to him too. Leonardo had gotten sick three days ago and it had me worried. Raphael and Donatello stayed with him and surprisingly Donatello knew more about Leonardo's treatment than I did. Raphael never left Leonardo's side for a second and Michelangelo and I had caught him saying soft words of comfort to Leonardo while he was sleeping. Thus, Michelangelo dubbed him the 'Protector' which he did not even try to protest. I believe that Raphael secretly liked this title.

Donatello was extremely intelligent. To say that he was a genius seemed a bit of a understatment to me. He fixed anything that broke in my house without so much as a complaint. He loved to fix things. As he grew more comfortable with us he began to bring, and even leave, his inventions here to show us. Michelangelo loved to try out the things that Donatello made, thus strengthening their bond as Donatello was dubbed as 'the inventor'.

Michelangelo has kept things sunny even on the rainy days here this past week. He lightens the mood and never seems to show any of his own worries. He brings food and loves to make his own food here at our house. It always turns out to be quite interesting. I have noticed that Michelangelo likes to stick to Donatelllo more than usual and seems to be avoiding spending too much time with Raphael, which seems to bother him.

But the time was finally here. Leonardo had been looking forward to it since they made the plans to stay over for the weekend. I had plans for a special dinner that I would be cooking tonight.

"Okay Sensei, I'll be back after school with the guys." Leonardo had a bright moonlit grin on his face. I smiled warmly.

"I shall see you then, my son. I am getting out of classes early today." I nodded after him as he began to walk. He smiled and bowed his head at me. I got into my car and sped off to start my day of meditation and training the younger children.

* * *

After I taught my first class I went to a more private room to meditate after Terry began teaching his taijitsu classes. As I cleared my mind I began to focus on the positive energy and fullfillment I had been feeling since these wonderful boys difted into my life.

As I let myself drift off into a world where I kept these positive feelings I began to realize that some negative feelings were surfacing. I forced them down as I began to focus on the bonds I had with Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. Nothing felt lonely anymore, not when we were all together.

Raphael and Donatello...they are stuck in a foster home. One that they clearly are not overjoyed about. Especially Donatello. I had overheard him and Michelangelo talking about his living arangements and how he would just live with me if he could. This had me thinking...

Raphael and Donatello have no home of their own, or I should say one that they would love to call 'home'. I love those boys as dearly as Leonardo as they have grown on me in just the same way. If I was able to adopt Leonardo, I should be able to adopt Donatello and Raphael.

First I would bring up the idea to Leonardo as see how he feels about it, though I can pratically picture his beaming face because though I know he loves me like a true Father, he would be astounded to not be an 'only' child. Once I've done this I would be able to bring it up to Raphael and Donatello.

Of couse there was the possible rejection, but my heart soared as I thought of all the children living under my roof with me being able to be their Father. But it would not feel quite complete without Michelangelo there either. I am deeply saddened that his Foster Mother, such a kind and geniune soul, is so sick. What does this mean for Michelangelo?

"Yoshi!" I snapped out of my trance instantly and saw Terry looking down at me a half smirk. He had a white towel around his neck and a gatorade in the other hand. "I finished my classes nearly 30 minutes ago. How long have you been meditating anyway?"

"In that case, probably an hour." I grinned a little when Terry rolled his eyes. I have tried to teach my friend the ways of meditation, but Terry has never been one to sit still long. Just like someone else I know...

"Anyways, have you heard from Frank?" Terry asked as he sat down against the wall beside me. He tossed me a grin and his green eyes, just a shade darker than Raphael's, looked amused. I smiled.

"Yes, I called yesterday. Thank god Melissa made a full recovery." I spoke up while he nodded quickly. Melissa was a mother hen among mothers as far as that went. She was also, obviously, Frank's better half.

"I went to see them a couple days ago, I just wondered if anything else happened." Terry commented while grinning some more. "It's been awhile since the three of us did something together."

"Indeed." I nodded and he laughed. They always made fun of my 'formal' ways.

"So how is Leonardo? He hasn't come by to see me lately." Terry pretended to be hurt because he knew from Leonardo's last visit that he had made new friends. I gave him a geniune smile.

"He is great, Terry. Leonardo has found some very good friends in Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." I said and Terry smiled.

"I am glad to hear that Leonardo is reaching out. Very glad." Terry pulled his dirty blonde hair back into a ponytail and sent another smile. "I have to go, my brother is coming over with his daughter and I got to clean the place."

I laughed good-naturedly because my friend hates to clean anything. "Okay, Terry."

"Lock up Yoshi!" Terry laughed as he walked. "Say hello to those boys for me! I swear me and Frank are going to meet them soon!"

"So you shall!" I called out as he closed the door with another laugh. My heart was twinging in a really good way as I stood and stretched. I looked at the time and smiled. It was 1:23 p.m. The boys should still be in school.

And I need to get groceries. I don't think I've ever smiled so much in my lifetime as I locked up and walked to my car. There'd be mutiny within a couple of mintues if I did not have any pizza for my sons when they got home.

* * *

I wiped the sweat on my brow as I finished straightening the living room area. I fixed the rug that I had put underneath the coffee table in front of the TV in the 'pit' the boys call it. I decided on a rug a couple of days ago when Michelangelo almost landed head first onto the concrete floor. I don't think I've seen Raphael and Leonardo so fast before in my life nor Donatello practically flying over the couch.

I chuckled at the memory and heard the stove's timer go off. That meant that my boys' pizza was ready, just the way everyone likes it. Michelangelo loves any and all types of pizza. Raphael favors the meat lovers pizza. Leonardo favors peperoni and mushroom meanwhile Donatello likes black olives on his.

I set the pizza to cool off over the stove-top and turned off the oven. I glanced at the time excitedly and knew that Leonardo would be home within five minutes. I walked out of the kitchen for a last check to make sure everything was presentable when the boys arrived.

As a few minutes ticked by with me straightening things around the dojo I heard the door open and four very hypered voices caught my ear.

"Sensei, we're home!" Leoanrdo called and I had to compose myself so I didn't fall over at the statement or let my mouth split into with the fond smile on my face. I immediately walked out of the dojo and was almost taken by surprise when Michelangelo burrowed into me and hugged me.

"Hey Sensei!" He giggled and I saw the other boys laughing while Leonardo looked around the house in awe.

"Hello boys," I smiled warmly and saw that Donatello immediately returned it and Raphael looked suddenly embarrassed. I chuckled and released Michelangelo.

"Sensei, did you clean the house?" Leonardo asked with a tone of voice that made me chuckle again.

"Yes I did," I began and folded my arms behind me. "How was school?"

I took in the fact that all the boys were in high spirits which must of meant that nothing bad happened at school. The boys, except Leonardo, had an extra backpack with them which were pratically color coded. I smiled.

"It was great! You should of seen what happened to Casey!" Raphael laughed and Donatello nodded with a smirk on his face. Leonardo and Michelangelo just grinned. "He fell asleep in class today, the dude like snores so loud!"

"Does he?" I asked with amusement in my tone. I had met Mr. Jones and Miss O'Niel only once, them having come over unnanounced last Tuesday after school. I can still remember Leonardo's embarrassed shame face.

"I may or may not have recorded that," Donatello snickered causing the boys to freeze in surprise at him. I shook my head.

"Dude!" Michelangelo laughed. Then he turned to me. "Hey, Sensei, can I get something to eat?" All boys rolled their eyes or snorted at this random and yet completely expected turn of events.

"I have prepared your favorite pizzas," I said and watched in amusement as they all dashed around me to the kitchen like excited 9-year olds. I walked and watched them from the doorway.

"Mikey, how on earth can you even taste the pizza with all those toppings?" Leonardo asked in confusion, watching the youngest blonde stuff his mouth with a pizza topped with peperoni, sausage, mushroom and black olives.

"Ish jush can!" Michelangelo replied with pizza in his mouth. All boys groaned in disgust and I chuckled. "Thanks for the pizza Sensei!"

"Yeah, thanks." Donatello smiled. Raphael and Leonardo just nodded at me since their mouths were full. I nodded once at them. I walked around to begin making myself, and if they should want it, tea.

"Hey, D. I'm just curious about somethin." Michelangelo suddenly grinned as he went for another piece. Donatello turned to him curiously. "Are you and April an item?" Donatello blushed many colors and I had to hold my breath and turn my head so they didn't see my expression. Leonardo laughed out.

"No one call's it an item anymore Mikey," Raphael said and Michelangelo just clicked his tounge.

"I-I'm n-not...A-April is just a best f-friend!" Donatello stuttered and I smiled.

"Ah ha...sure," Michelangelo grinned.

"C'mon Mikey, lay off Donnie." Leonardo scolded and Donatello hid his face in his arms. Raphael chuckled.

"Okay, Okay...I was just curious," Michelangelo laughed. "Sorry, D." Donatello just mumbled.

"Hey, Sensei?" Leoanrdo turned to me and I looked at him. "Your tea is boiling..."

The boys let out a fit of smothered laughter as I gasped and turned back around to take my tea off the stove-top and onto another to let it cool. I narrowed my eyes at them which only made them laugh more loudly.

I shook my head and grabbed some ice and a cup. I poured myself some tea and sat down at the end of the table. I smiled at them as their laughter died down.

"Ah, I feel like my head is going to explode..." Michelangelo laid his head on the tabletop and Donatello chuckled.

"You say that all the time about your math class." He replied and Leonardo snorted.

"Math challenges the mind bro! Not everyone is Einstein smart like you!" Michelangelo playfully glared and Donatello rolled his eyes.

"You're overreacting, Mikey..."

"No I'm not, right Raph?"

"Ya always overreact Mikey," Raphael said with a grin. Michelangelo turned to Leonardo.

"Err...math isn't my thing either," Leoanrdo laughed when Michelangelo got a smug smile in Donatello's face, who scowled. Raphael laughed.

I watched this in amusement as I finished drinking my tea and they finished eating. Leonardo was collecting the dishes and putting them in our dishwasher when I turned to the other three boys.

"How are things with your Mother, Michelangelo?" I asked and watched something strange cross his face. Donatello and Raphael must have noticed this too because they stopped talking to each other to stare and I heard Leonardo freeze behind us as he closed the dishwasher door.

"Oh, she's great! Just tried," He smiled and I was positive that it was fake. I was going to offer any comfort I could when a loud noise nearly made him and Donatello jump out of their chairs. Raphael looked sheepish.

"Sorry, thats ma cell phone," He grumbled as he dug in his jean pocket. He pulled out his phone. "Oh, it's just Shawn."

Leonardo and I looked at each other when Donatello and Michelangelo froze at nearly the same time. "He wants ta know where I am...oops, forgot to tell im."

"Donnie, you okay?" Leonardo asked in concern when he saw Donatello pale. Michelangelo turned to him and Raphael looked up from his phone in surprise.

"Oh, yep, I think I ate too fast, heh," He smiled sheepishly but Michelangelo narrowed his eyes.

"I have stomach medicine, Donatello," I offered but he just shook his head with a polite smile. I watched Leonardo study him and Raphael scowled.

"Anyways, who wants to watch Crognard?!" Michelangelo cheered and I watched as the tension left Donatello's face and Leonardo rolled his eyes. Raphael huffed at Michelangelo's change of conversation.

"Do we really have to watch it?" He asked. Michelangelo beamed and nodded like five times. I chuckled as I rose.

"You'll like it! Especially if you can handle Space Heroes-"

"I can't," Raphael commented and Leoanrdo glared at him. Raphael smirked.

"-and Super Robo Mega Force 5!" Michelangelo continued anyway. I watched them leave the kitchen and I straightened up.

I wondered what came over Donatello eariler and what it was that Michelangelo has decided not to share with us. As I entered the living room a few minutes later I froze at the scene.

The TV was blaring the obnxious cartoon they were watching. All the boys were sitting into front of the TV sitting side my side in a line. Raphael had his legs stretched out, watching Michelangelo, who was beside him, in a bored way. Michelangelo was sitting cross-legged but was dancing in place to the music. Donatello laughed at the occurance beside Michelangelo. Leonardo looked at Michelangelo in an amused way.

"Would ya quit dancin? Ya look ridiculous!" Raphael teased while pushing Michelangelo against Donatello. I smiled. Michelangelo only began to dance harder and rubbed shoulders with Donatello, who laughed and moved closer to Leonardo to avoid the shoulder rub. Leonardo's amused smile widened.

"I do not, people love my dancing!" He commented while shoulder rubbing Raphael, who pushed him away and rolled his eyes.

"What people?" Raphael laughed.

"All people!" Michelangelo claimed. Leonardo and Donatello looked at each other with lost eyes.

"Yer an idiot, idiot!" Raphael rolled his eyes and shoved him again. Michelangelo just laughed. "Must be all the blonde hair."

"You're blonde too!" Michelangelo huffed and Donatello snickered. "Just a bit darker than me, dude!"

"You callin me stupid?" Raph asked with crossed arms. I had also noticed that Raphael and Michelangelo's hair were almost the same color, just a shade difference. Though Michelangelo had a childish look about him, it felt werid to notice how similar their hair was. Just like Raphael and Leonardo's eyes both having amber flicks in them.

"Oh, no, wouldn't dream of it, bro," Michelangelo grinned teasingly and Raphael glared at him.

"You sure have a way with words Mikey," Donatello rolled his eyes.

"Hey, aren't we supossed to be watching this dumb cartoon?" Leoanrdo asked with amusement.

"Hey! I don't say Space Heroes is dumb!" Michelangelo growled while Raphael laughed. Leonardo held up defensive hands.

I eventually chuckled and moved to sit with them. It was funny because they all jumped and then berated me for being so sneaky. We watched a couple of episodes of Michelangelo's cartoon which I had to say was interesting. Donatello nearly had something to say about it every three seconds, Michelangelo debated with him and Leoanrdo both. Raphael laughed with me everytime.

"I only had those two episodes," Michelangelo pouted as the credits rolled. Raphael stretched as Michelangelo reached to take the DVD out.

"Thank god," He teased with his tounge sticking out. Michelangelo rolled his eyes.

"What do you guys feel like doing now?" Leonardo asked as he laid on the floor in a bored manner.

"Do you guys want to see the module of the robot I've been working on?" Donatello asked cocking his head to one side. Michelangelo and Leoanrdo's eyes widened and Raphael blinked in surprse.

"You build robots?!" Leonardo cried in surprise. "I knew you were a genius, but-"

"OOO! Yes, I do! I do!" Michelangelo cried while jumping in place. Raphael smacked the back of his head.

"I would love to see," I spoke up and he beamed from the attention. He scrambled to his bag and pulled the thing out. It was the size of one of Leoanardo's old Space Heroes action figures and was colored yellow and black in some places.

"Woahh!" Michelangelo was smiling hard and Leonardo was in awe. I chuckled but was very impressed with what Donatello built.

"I seen it before, but you painted it?" Raphael asked as he sat beside Donatello to study it. Donatello was beaming with pride as they all gathered around him.

"I did, this is only just a module though. I wanted to make one that is real and it would be bigger," Donatello explained. I hummed in appreciation.

"What's its name?!" Michelangelo asked as he studied it closer. They looked up at him but Donatello seemed surprised.

"Um, I didn't really give it a name..." He replied with a sudden blush and Michelangelo gasped.

"What?! Okay, dude, I'm awesome at namin stuff!" He grinned and I smiled down at him.

"Oh lord," Raphael face palmed and I chuckled.

"Is it a dude or dudette?" Michelangelo asked Donatello.

"A dude," Donatello replied while sharing a grin with Leonardo, who shook his head and laughed.

"Hm...hmmmm..." Michelangelo studied it closely and suddenly smiled. "He'll be Metalhead!" They blinked.

"Metalhead?" Donatello asked confused.

"Because he's a robot and he has metal on his head, plus all his body is metal-"

"We get it," Leoanrdo put a hand on his mouth while Raphael took his turn in studying the robot in his hand. "It's great Donnie."

"Thanks Leo," Donatello blushed and watched as Raphael handed it to Michelangelo, who beamed. "By the way, do you and Raph need more help in Biology or Algebra?" They both blushed and I chuckled.

"In biology..." Raphael muttered as I watched Michelangelo pretend to play with Metalhead. "Mikey, what are you? Five?"

"Shut up Raph!" Michelangelo rolled his eyes and smiled at Metalhead.

"I would need help..." Leonardo sighed as he cross his legs in front of Donnie.

"Oh, mighty Fearless needs help with academics," Raph said with a teasing grin. He plopped back down next to me and crossed his arms. "Hard to believe."

"Oh put a sock in it Raph," Leoanrdo groaned and Donatello snickered. A loud noise filled the air and I had nearly jumped. Michelangelo used one hand in his pocket and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," He apologized and used one hand to bring the phone closer. "Oh, it's Mom!" His face brightened as he walked away and answered the call.

"Did I see you jump?" Leoanrdo teased Raphael, who glared. I smiled but said nothing since I, too, had been startled.

"Nothing wrong with instincts," Donatello grinned while Raphael shot him a look too. I nodded and hummed in agreement.

"WHAT?!" Michelangelo cried behind us. We looked up in surprise. His face had gone white as a sheet and he looked suddenly very sick. His eyes widened for a moment and his hand went lax, Metalhead crashed to the ground and broken in pieces.

"No!" Donatello gasped in his hand.

"What's wrong Michelangelo?" I darted off the couch to stand beside him. It was a second later when Leonardo and Raphael joined me. Donatello grabbed the broken peices of his robot.

"M-M...Mom...Landlady s-says...she's at the...hospital!" He cried as he shoved the phone away into his pocket and I put a hand on his chest in worry, trying to get him to stay calm. "Our landlady found her passed out in our living room!"

"Oh god," Leonardo breathed in surprise and Raphael's eyes were wide. Donatello looked up sharply, also with wide eyes.

"What do I do? I need to go!" Michelangelo was suddenly trying to push past us. I put another hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Calm yourself Michelangelo. She will be in good hands," I soothed and watched him tear up and nod. "Let us drive to the hospital."

"Really? I-I don't want to trouble you.." Michelangelo said and I've never seen him so alarmed and anxious.

"You won't trouble us. We're practically family." Leonardo smiled and Michelangelo seemed to calm more and nodded.

"Everyone, get your shoes. I'll get the keys." I ordered. They nodded anxiously and darted off to their backpacks. I rushed towards my room and hurried in grabbing the keys. When I came back out I noticed that Michelangelo was softly crying in Leonardo's shoulder while Raphael was throwing an arm around both of their shoulders. Donatello looked at Michelangelo sadly. "Let's go!"

We rushed outside and they filed into my car. Donatello sat up front with me since Michelangelo was clinging to Leonardo and Raphael was clinging to Michelangelo to try and calm him down.

"I'm sure eveything is fine, Mikey," Leonardo's voice was soft as I took off in a hurry. I had hoped everything was fine and Miss Levard was not severely injured.

"I-I should have b-been with her!" Michelangelo sobbed again. I saw Donatello cringe beside me and gave my most reassuring smile.

"It would have been worse if you seen it." Raphael comforted with a soft voice that surprised everyone but Donatello.

"T-True, but..."

"No buts Mikey. You'll see her soon. She'll be fine," Leonardo continued and Raphael nodded his head. I smiled at the review mirror as I stopped at a stoplight.

"O-Okay." Michelangelo sniffed. "Thanks bros,"

"That's what brothers are for, right?" Donatello looked back with a small grin. I blinked in surprise at what he said and so did the other boys. But I quickly put my eyes back on the road as we went going. "W-What? I-I just thought that since you always call u-us bros..t-that-"

"No, no! I'm happy...thanks D," Michelangelo laughed hoarsely. I smiled mainly to myself as Donatello turned around again, clearly embarrassed. "You guys are like my big bros!" I saw Donatello try to hide his smile in the corner of my eye at the thought of being a big brother. I chuckled.

"Well we do practically spend a lot of time together," Leonardo spoke up softly.

"The torture," Raphael teased lightly and I saw Leonardo push his shoulder while Donatello and Michelangelo laughed softly.

"You are no more like my sons than Leonardo, I am proud of the way you comfort each other," I commented and watched all boys blush. I laughed.

I turned a couple of corners for a shortcut. Michelangelo was obviously calmer but still distraught as he would whimper sometimes, mostly in Raphael's arm as Leonardo would push his hand in Michelangelo's beach blonde hair.

"We are almost there Michelangelo, just 10 more minutes," I explained and watched in the review that he slumped on Raphael in relief. Raphael smirked and nudged Michelangelo softly.

"Dudes, thanks for keeping me calm," Michelangelo spoke up softly. "Especially Sensei, thank you for all this."

"You are solely welcome Michelangelo," I smiled at him in the review before turning my attention back on the road.

"Anytime Mike," Raphael spoke up.

"We got your back Mikey," Leonardo chuckled and I heard him pat Michelangelo's head.

"I'm glad your feeling a bit better now," Donatello said as he turned to look at the other boys. I stopped at another stoplight and remembered in my head that another two turns we'd be at the hospital. Finding a place to park would be the problem.

"Thanks," Michelangelo said sounding much happier. "Hey, have you ever had a pain that felt like something was constantly not right?"

"Well that's not random at all," Raphael said sarcastically and I saw him roll his eyes. Leonardo gave him a look.

"Everyone gets that feeling now and again Michelangelo," I spoke up and I heard him hum. Including me, though I tend to not feel that way much anymore.

"Actually...I know what you mean." Donatello said and I blinked in surprise but didn't take my eyes off the road. Something was stirring in my stomach and it was not this unusal turn of conversation. "I feel it too sometimes, well mostly when I'm alone."

"Really?" Michelangelo asked sounding surprised.

"Me too," Leonardo said and I finally looked in the review with wide eyes. He looked...wise and knowing. It threw me off guard.

"But does it feel better? Ya know...when we're together?" Michelangelo asked shyly. Raphael smacked his arm.

"That sounds downright sappy!" He said and Mcihelangelo blushed.

"Actually, it _does_ goes away when we hang out," Donatello replied surprised and Leonardo nodded.

"Well I don't know what ya guys are talkin about," Raphael denied while crossing his arms, but there was a faint blush on his cheeks as everyone stared at him. "...okay, yes, I feel it too and not when we hang out."

The boys and I smiled at him until Donatello turned around to look out his window and inhaled sharply. "SENSEI!"

I gasped as I mentally cursed myself and jolted my gaze forward at Donatello's frantic voice. I didn't run a light but someone else did. And then suddenly it's like my senses were in slow motion.

I had been slamming on the breaks by instinct. On the right a car was ignoring their light, a man clearly being on his cell phone. My heart died a little inside as I tried avoid the envitable, we were about to be hit.

I heard Leonardo shout and Donatello scream but briefly I saw Raphael's eyes widen as he realized we were gonna be hit as he curled his body protectively around Michelangelo.

It felt werid, stunning even, when we were hit. I wanted to puke, I felt so nauseous. The windows broke and I felt shards cutting at me. Everything was going blank and it was like the lights turned off as the world around me jumbled.

* * *

"...udyy...c'mon on buddy. That's it, open your eyes." I opened my eyes and glared blearily at the stranger. Who was he and what was he doing in my home-?

Wait, that's not where I was. "Do you know your name? Do you know where you are?" The man asked me, looking into my eyes with a light. I scrunched up in worry and sat up. The man seemed relieved.

"My sons, my children!" I said very frantic. That's right! We were in a crash because of a thoughtless individual! I was taking Michelangelo to see his mother.

"We have them, they are here buddy," The man said and I looked at him with what felt like protective maternal instincts. I then realized that I was on a soft bed and the man in front of me had a white coat on. A doctor? "My name is Dr. Kurtsman, you and your children were very lucky to have not died."

Panic returned. "Where are my sons?!" I know that techincally Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael did not belong to me, but it rolled off my tounge anyways.

"They are being treated." Dr. Kurtsman said slowly. "You must calm down so I can explain the situation." I took a deep breath and shoved aside all feelings.

"Please...what happened to my sons out there?" I pleaded never feeling so desperate in my life. I cannot lose anyone else precious to me. The man looked at me in sympathy. He had black hair those most of it was greying. He had kind hazel brown eyes.

"First off, can you tell me who you are?" He asked softly.

"H...Hamato Yoshi," I answered and he wrote it down on his clipboard.

"Thank you Hamato-san," Dr. Kurtsman said and smiled merrily at me. "Now, I will answer your question after I tell you about the crash and your injuries to put things into perspective." I nodded, feeling a bit impatient, but the man seemed truly kind.

"Please go on, I remember only so little. I know that the car was coming from the right, so I am worried about Donatello and Raphael," I spoke up my heart beating frantic for my two 'not' sons.

"Yes, we have the man behind the wheel, also being treated but he is worse off." Dr. Kurtsman said looking serious yet sad. "You have sustained cuts and bruises and a mild concussion, but you will be fine."

I slumped in a bit of relief that nothing was seriously wrong with me which means I can be able to help my sons heal. I looked at him and he nodded, writing something down on his clipboard.

"Before I can tell you about your sons, I need their names. None of them are awake yet to tell me." Dr. Kurtsman said and it felt like someone hit me in my chest. Please, don't take my sons away from me...

I gulped and saw him put a supportive hand on my forearm. "T-The one with the dark mousey brown hair is Leonardo Hamato, my son." I watched as he let go of my arm to write this down. "The other three are not my sons,"

"They aren't?" He asked confused and surprised. I shook my head and licked my lips, straigthening myself. I had to be strong for my boys.

"We were heading to the hospital because Michelangelo heard his Mother collapsed and was brought here." I explained and he looked confused and alarmed all the same. "Michelangelo is the beach blonde with the baby blue eyes and freckles." He wrote this down with a small smile. "His last name is Levard, his adoptive Mother is here, her name is Macy Levard."

"Do not worry, I will check for her and tell her." He assured with a strong smile. I found myself smiling a little.

"The one with sun blonde hair is Raphael, I do not know his last name." I said regretfully but Dr. Kurtsman still smiled as he wrote this down. "The one that was in the passanger seat was Donatello Nevarez, mousey brown hair and red brown eyes."

"Very good. I can look at their medical records now, thank you. I will get right on locating Michelangelo's mother." He smiled at me as he flipped through the pages of his clipboard. I tried not to shake as I looked at him, something about the way he looked very confused had confused me.

"How are they? What are their conditions?" I asked feeling very upset and frantic again. He looked at me sadly.

"I'll start one at a time and with your son, Leonardo." He said and my heart clenched. "He is the least injured second to you." I froze in fear. "He has some bruises mainly on his arms and shoulders. He also hit his head which caused him a mild concussion. But he is okay, nothing is broken. We are waiting for him to wake up which should be soon. I think that his right shoulder was sprained so I put it in a sling until he thinks he can move it around again." I nodded.

"Thank goodness," I breathed in relief for Leonardo. Dr. Kurtsman smiled somewhat but then looked almost uncomfortable.

"Michelangelo was sitting in the middle back in between Leonardo and Raphael so he was the third least injured. He sustained injuries to his ribs, fratctured mostly from the impact as he probably was lunged forward in your car. But he broke his left wrist from trying to instinctively block off. But those are the only worst. We are also waiting for him to wake up. He is in the same room as Leoanrdo."

I nodded as a lump formed in my throat. He looked up and then down.

"Raphael has a gash on his forehead from where he hit it against the dash of the door. He turned somewhat, we believe, to protect Michelangelo which probably saved his life. He has some cuts that we stitched on his back others were minor. He has a concussion." Dr. Kurtsman studied the clipboard otherwise he'd of seen me turn pale white.

"G-Go on," I said fearing for Raphael and espeically Donatello. Dr. Kurtsman tried to look calm for me but I was still frantic.

"Okay, well Donatello is a different story." Dr. Kurstman said and dread pumped into my system. "He was hit the most. It's surprising the medics were able to get him at all." I froze and he put a calm hand, looking me in the eye the whole time.

"He sustained a severe concussion and almost suffocated from the airbag. He has minor cuts on his face, but his right shoulder was dislocated and his right leg was broken. The most concerning the blood loss from a particular gash on his waist. We stitched it up and luckily he shared the same blood type as his brothers. We are montoring him but he should also wake up with no problems except the severe concussion."

I slumped down on the pillow in relief. Then I backed up and looked at him confused, but he also seemed deep in thought. "Brothers? Who gave Donatello blood?"

"We got him blood from Leonardo," Dr. Kurtsman said looking at his charts. Then he frowned. "You claimed at first that they were all your sons, but they are not?" I shook my head in confusion. "That is most surprising because when we took their blood too see if they were compatable and they all were. They are siblings, no quadruplets at that, they have similar features too."

"Huh?" I asked hopelessly lost. "That cannot be, they are all foster children. I adopted Leonardo when he was 8 years old." Something strange washed over my body.

"I can check a DNA test for you. But I'm pretty positive they are siblings." Dr. Kurtsman smiled as he patted my shoulder. I was sitting there in shock.

"How...but how could that have happened?" I asked still remembering to blink.

"Well you say they were foster children? If they are indeed brothers, as I think, they are quadruplets at that. If their mother and father died and no one willed to take care of four boys, then they were seperated at birth because statistically no one would adopt four boys together." Dr. Kurtsman explained with a sympathetic look.

I thought about this with newfound shock. Everything he said is true, if they were siblings...I looked up at the doctor. "You probably should check to make sure. And it's probably not a good idea to tell them until we are certain."

He nodded with a bright smile as he stood from my bed and looked at the charts.

"You can lay there and rest until I notify you that Leonardo is awake. I must go find Miss Levard and tell her the news. I also have to contact someone for Raphael and Donatello." Dr. Kurtsman said with a thoughtful look. I was only half paying attention to him but pretended to listen out of politeness.

"Thank you for all your help Dr. Kurtsman," I spoke up because I had not properly thanked him yet. I could feel the band aides on my cheeks and the bandages on my arms to cover up the cuts I'd received. "How long do DNA tests take?"

"Well usually quite awhile but I can pull a few strings," Dr. Kurtsman winked. "So I'd debate a week an a half at the earliest." He scribbled something and handed it to me. "Those are the prescriptions for yours and Leonardo's pain. I also wrote my number so when I contact you you'd know the number."

I gave a geniune smile as I laid down to get comfortable. I only wanted to make sure the boys were okay. I wanted to see them soon. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome," He winked again with a friendly smile as he walked out of my room and closed the door to give me my privacy. I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo may be siblings? Quadruplets at that. What are the odds? They always were special, especially to me. How was I going to keep this a secret from them for nearly 2 weeks?

* * *

 **woooaah the drama is coming. Poor guys...car wrecks are the worse. Anyways please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I got to update tonight so I was pretty happy! Omg I'm up to 39 reviews you people are amazing! Makes me so happy!**

 **Special thanks to tmntlover2013, 2ndGenGeek, Athese, AnimeGirl9894, Nightfallknight, XinterestingX, Turtlefanforlife1982, The-Hogwarts-Phone-Box, .anarchy, Deactivated123476, and Guest! Thanks for reviewing and leaving you thoughts with me! Made my day! Glad you like it.**

 **Hopefully you like this chapter just as much! ;)**

* * *

 **Leonardo's P.O.V**

I groaned as I felt a dull throb in my head and it felt like I have random aches all over my body. I tried to remember what happened to make me so sore and achy. Did Raph run over me with his feet?

I gasped and my eyes shot open. Run over?! Oh no, the car! The crash! We crashed?! I looked and saw a white ceiling. I groaned as I tried to shift but the pounding in my head hurt. I noticed my shoulder hurt too. I also felt very tired and there was an IV in my arm. Where was Father? Where were the guys?!

I shifted and noticed my shoulder was wrapped and supported in a sling. Is that why it hurts? I sighed and rubbed my head against the pillow to stop the ache. Something caught my eye to the left and my eyes widened to see someone sharing the room with me.

It was Mikey. My eyes widened more and I gasped, trying to roll over on my good side. Mikey's wrist was in a bright orange cast and I could see some band-aides on his face and arm. I blinked in surprise. Thank god, oh thank god he's okay. He is okay right? What about Donnie and Raph? What about Dad?

I jolted when the door opened and a guy with graying black hair walked in. I gaped in surprise as he was obviously a doctor. He had a kind smile on his face and I gasped softly when Mikey's Mother was wheeled in our room.

"Oh my poor Michelangelo!" She shrieked as she was wheeled next to him. I blinked and then suddenly the doctor looked over and saw me staring at him. I blushed.

"Ah, Leonardo? You are awake!" He looked immensely pleased. He walked up to me and I rolled over on my back, wincing from the throb in my head. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes sir.." I said and looked over at Mikey. Mikey's Mom was smiling at me while she grabbed Mikey's good hand.

"He is okay too, Leonardo. Your Father told me everything." He smiled and I snapped my gaze to him. "My name is Dr. Kurtsman."

"My Father...is he..is he okay?!" I demanded with wide eyes. Dr. Kurtsman laughed softly.

"Yes, I told him everything. I will send for a nurse to bring him. He just has some cuts and bruises and a massive headache." He smiled and I sighed in relief.

"I am so glad you're okay too, Leonardo. I was so worried at the news." Mikey's Mom smiled. I took a moment to realize we came here to see her!

"Thanks, but how are you? You collapsed! We were worried." I asked with my eyebrows drawn. She giggled softly.

"I am fine now. I'll have to stay for a week or too until I'm strong enough to be on my feet. We are adding some stronger kemo..." She trailed off sadly and tiredly. I frowned at her and she smiled again. Maybe that's why Mikey looked so sad earlier.

"Leonardo, I need for you to be careful with your shoulder. It is bruised and sprained. I gave your Father the prescription for pain." Dr. Kurtsman interrupted softly. I nodded at him to be polite. "Also, you gave blood, so you may feel tired for a few hours."

"I gave blood? To who?" I asked darting a worried glance to Mikey. Mikey's Mom also looked surprised at the news. Mikey doesn't look hurt enough for a transfusion and he said Father wasn't either. Donnie or Raph...? I felt myself pale.

"To Donatello. He is resting now so do not worry." Dr. Kurtsman added quickly upon my mood change. I moved to get up. "Woah little hero, you need to rest."

"I want to see Raph and Donnie." I pleaded and he looked sad. Oh god, what did _that_ mean?

"Donatello just got out of surgery and is resting. They are both fine I promise but they need their rest." Dr. Kurtsman explained. I laid down in the bed feeling shocked and yet nauseous. Donnie needed surgery? Donnie needed my blood?

"I was Donnie's blood type?" I asked strangely numb with shock. I blinked as I noticed a quick look pass over Dr. Kurtsman face. I rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, luckily for us." He smiled and I felt like I was somewhat lied to.

"Thank goodness." Mikey's Mother said and smiled at me. I noticed she looked very pale and very tired.

"Where is my son?!" I jumped when Master Splinter came rushing in the door. He shot a brief shocked look to Mikey and Mikey's Mom before crying out and rushing over to my bed. I blinked in more shock when he slumped on my bed and hugged me. I noticed Mikey's Mom smile warmly at us and Dr. Kurtsman had the same face. "Leonardo, how do you feel?"

He pulled away and searched me worriedly. "Tired and achy...I'm okay Dad."

"Thank goodness," Sensei sighed in relief and lowered me on the bed. He tucked the covers back that had fallen and I briefly blushed. He nodded at Dr. Kurtsman and then looked over at Mikey. "How are you Miss Levard? We were very worried."

"Sorry to worry you. I am just a bit weak and needed to rest." She said as she patted Mikey's good hand. "More kemo..."

"I am sorry for your trails." Sensei sympathized but Mikey's Mom just smiled again. But we jumped and Dr. Kurtsman rushed over when Mikey groaned.

"Ugh...uh...M-Mom...?" Mikey asked and my heart soared to hear his voice. I noticed some tension left Sensei's shoulders.

"My baby boy, thank god!" Mikey's Mom shrieked as Dr. Kurtsman checked Mikey over. "I am fine, you are fine..."

"You're fine...thank goodness." Mikey smiled but then he saw Dr. Kurtsman and became confused. "What...am I..in the hospital..?" He gasped trying to dart forward but both Dr. Kurtsman and Mikey's Mom held him back. "Leo?! Raph?! Wait, what about the guys and Sensei!?"

"I'm over here, Mikey! Sensei too!" I called over. His baby blues found my deep ocean blues and we both smiled.

"Ah, thank god! That driver was crazy, yea?! What about Raphie and Donnie?" Mikey wondered heatedly. I saw Sensei smile but it dropped at the mention of the driver. "Ugh...why does my body hurt so much? Is my wrist broken?"

I shook my head with a smile at hearing him talk nonstop but I'm so happy he's okay that I don't care.

"Your wrist is broken, Michelangelo. And your ribs are fractured. you would have been way worse if Raphael didn't shield you." Dr. Kurtsman smiled as he put a hand on Mikey's chest. Mikey's eyes grew very wide and he looked at me in a panic. My own eyes went wide.

"Raph did?!" He cried and the winced at his fractured ribs. Mikey's Mom looked worried and tried to calm him. Sensei rushed over to help soothe him. "Oh god, is he okay? That hot-head! And Donnie, you haven't said anything about him!"

Dr. Kurtsman then softly explained Raph's and Donnie's injuries. I had become so pale and the sick feeling was back. Mikey's Mom looked so sad about it too.

"I have contacted their guardian. She has arrived already to sign some papers. She left just a few minutes ago," Dr. Kurtsman said. I felt anger rush through me.

"She just left and didn't see them?!" I demanded and saw Sensei give me a look. Mikey shared my look with Dr. Kurtsman.

"She didn't. They aren't awake yet, Leonardo." Dr. Kurtsman briefly explained softly again to soothe me. I just sighed. "Raphael will be discharged tomorrow morning unless he doesn't wake up until then. Donatello will stay over the weekend and be discharged Sunday afternoon."

"Aww man, there goes our weekend plans." Mikey joked, trying to lighten the mood. We smiled so he wouldn't feel bad.

"Michelangelo, you can leave tonight with Leonardo." Dr. Kurtsman announced. I blinked in surprise but was glad I didn't have to stay the night here. But in a way I wanted to be with Raph and Donnie. I wanted to be here when they woke up. Mikey looked over at me and I knew he felt the same way.

"Yes, and honey, I have to stay here for a week or two to get better." Mikey's Mom said in a soft tone, patting his good hand. Mikey's eyes flashed with surprise. "They are upping my kemotherapy and want me to rest here in case I have another passing out spell. They said I worked too hard and resting at the hospital will be the best."

"R-Really?" He asked and she smiled. "O-Okay, but are you _okay_?" She nodded and giggled.

"I am knowing you are, my baby. But you'll have to stay with Mr. Yoshi, if that is alright with you?" Miss Levard suddenly blushed as she looked at Sensei. "Oh, gosh, I just realized. A week, I am so sorry. I just put it out there. I didn-"

I snickered as Sensei put a hand on her. "We have a guest bedroom and I'm sure Leonardo would love the company especially after this. Michelangelo is like my son, of course he can stay with me until your better." Mikey and Mikey's Mom beamed but Mikey's Mom had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much!"

"Yes, thanks Sensei! I'm promise to be good! Oh, but I'll also visit you Mom!" Mikey grinned eagerly and they hugged. My heart twinged in a good way when Sensei and Mikey both smiled at me. "Bro, I get to stay with you for a week or two!"

"It will be fun!" I smiled and he smiled so hard it shone throughout the room. Dr. Kurtsman chuckled and then I noticed a nurse with blonde hair and pink scrubs came in and handed him a slip of paper.

"Oh, this is your prescription for the pain. You'll have to keep off your wrist and no heavy lifting or sports for a couple of weeks. It's not a bad break lucky for you." Dr. Kurtsman grinned as he ruffled Mikey's hair. Good luck keeping Mikey off his hands. I have my work cut out for me...

"I'll take it since he will be staying with me." Sensei smiled and reached for the paper. Me and Mikey beamed at each other again. Mikey's Mom hugged Sensei and we all laughed at how awkwardly he took it at first.

"Okay. I'll go check up on Donatello. But first, Michelangelo it is also important not to strain yourself. None of your ribs broke, thanks to Raphael, but if you push yourself they _could_ break and possibly puncture your lung."

Mikey's eyes grew wide and I knew I bit down a gasp. That does not sound good at all. He nodded a lot and Mikey's Mom laughed touching his cheek fondly. Sensei smiled.

"Before you go," I spoke up and they all looked at me. Dr. Kurtsman was at the door. "Two things, one tell us when Donnie or Raph wake up." He nodded and smiled. "Two, what happened to the driver that hit us?"

Everyone looked surprised and stared at him for his answer. He was surprised for a second before smiling again politely. "He is okay. He has some minor cuts and some needed stitches. He broke his arm and has to wear a neck brace. God willing he could of died. You can talk to him about filing insurance and what not."

Sensei nodded sternly and I looked at Mikey. We both bit down on our lips and smile. Dr. Kurtsman bid us farewell to look after Donnie. I hope he's okay.

"I guess I need to go rest honey," Mikey's Mom spoke up, looking worn out. Mikey frowned and patted her hand.

"Sorry I worried you. Sorry you had to come here." Mikey looked so sad that I wanted to walk over and hug him but my legs felt like jello and I was still tired from giving blood.

"It's okay honey. Now we're even." She smiled playfully and Mikey smiled back. I liked how Mikey's Mother was. Why'd she have to have cancer? Why do bad things happen to _nice_ people?

I frowned at the depressing thoughts threatening to take hold. I just watched them hug and Mikey's Mom gave Sensei one last hug and a thank you. She wheeled over to me and surprised me when she kissed my forehead. Mikey snickered in the background.

"Get well soon Leonardo. If you see the other two before me tell them the same." She smiled warmly and distantly I wondered if this is what it felt like to have a Mom. I nodded slowly and smiled back, liking this feeling. She wheeled out of the room where a nurse helped her.

"Sensei, do you think Raph and Donnie will wake up soon?" Mikey asked with a slight frown. Sensei patted his knee with a fond smile.

"I have no doubt, Michelangelo. I am so glad you and Leonardo are safe." He said and I smiled reassuringly when Mikey looked over at me. "I'll check you both out of the hospital tonight and we can go home."

"But Sensei, what about Donnie and Raph? What if they wake up tonight?" I asked feeling protective and unsure. Sensei chuckled.

"Dr. Kurtsman will call us. But we will stay by 10 at the latest, other people might need this room." Sensei explained to us both. We both froze and then nodded.

"Hey Sensei?" Mikey spoke up. We both looked at him and he looked shy and unsure for some reason.

"Yes Michelangelo?" He asked looking worried.

"Can you push my bed by Leo's?" Mikey muttered softly and I blushed. "Do you think they will get mad?" Sensei chuckled.

"No I do not, since you are not severely injured." Sensei replied and Mikey beamed. But then he blinked and looked at me. I blushed more as I was staring at him but he didn't notice.

"Do you mind Leo? I'm sorry I didn't ask-"

"I don't mind in the the slightest bit." I said warmly and he beamed hard again so I chuckled. Sensei pushed Mikey and his IV stand until our beds were touching. Me and Mikey just looked at each other at first and then snickered. Sensei was looking at us strangely and by that it was like he was looking at us in a new light. "Sensei?"

"I'm sorry my son, I'm just happy." He said with a smile but something else was in his eyes. I wanted to ask but Mikey's cast brushed across my forearm. He was smiling at it and I stared.

"So your shoulder and my wrist huh?" Mikey smiled more. "Raphie better wake up soon so I can kill him." I laughed warmly and snuggled closer to Mikey.

"I would have done the same though." I said looking at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah me too." He relented and we both laughed some more. I am actually glad Mikey's with me cause if anyone can distract me it'd be him. I just hope we can see Raph and Donnie soon.

"Hey Leo?"

"Hmmm...?" I turned back over to look at Mikey, who was studying me in curiosity. I rose an eyebrow and distantly-randomly-heard Sensei pulling up a chair at the end of our beds.

"Totally random, dude, but how do you feel about FallOut Boys?" He asked and I blinked in surprise. I laughed a little.

"I know them and I like their songs. I'm not obsessed if that's what you mean." I snickered and he smirked.

"I love them! Well not _'love them'_ love them. But I love them." He said and I laughed while rolling my eyes. "They are one of my favorites."

"I see," I said clearly amused. I heard Sensei chuckle at us. We began more conversations about music, which led to cats-don't ask me how-which then led to birthday parties. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life, or even heard Sensei laugh so _much_ in my life. Mikey surely is a wonder. And I wouldn't want him any other way.

* * *

I don't remember how I feel asleep but Mikey must of fallen asleep right next to me because I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders. "Michelangelo, Leonardo, wake up..."

I heard a groan and I yawned dramatically before opening my eyes. "Sensei?"

Sensei looked happy as he shook us awake. "It is 9:43 p.m. my sons. I also just learned that Raphael woke up."

We both gasped and I actually shot upright before Sensei stopped me. My head throbbed painfully and I groaned. Mikey struggled to get up and sighed.

"Get up, but slowly my sons." Sensei said with a chuckle. We nodded and Mikey got up on his own but nearly toppled over if it wasn't for Sensei. I managed to get up. I was hurt less that Mikey, the only thing that hurt was my shoulder and my head.

"Is Raph okay?" I asked worriedly when we finally made it to the door. Sensei was smiling really big so it made me feel better.

"Come and see for yourselves." He answered me as he grabbed both our arms to help keep us steady until we were used to walking about. Mikey beamed at me excitedly. We walked down the hall and went to the left. It was the second door to the right.

"Leo! Mikey!" Raph nearly fought against the IV in his arm to try to get to us. I heard Mikey give a watery laugh and I smiled hard as we rushed in the room and went to his bedside. Raph looked so relieved that I would tease him for days about it. I smiled so hard my cheeks started to hurt.

Raph had a huge bandage on his forehead, where his gash was. I could tell that he was hurting a bit from the cuts on his back. He looked very pale and very tired but still very satisfied as he looked at us and then Sensei.

"Are you okay Raphie? Your head..." Mikey spoke up as he suddenly looked worried. I just stared at him. Raph scoffed.

"This is nothin'," He replied and I rolled my eyes. "What about you? Are you okay, Mike?" I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, just some fractured ribs and broken wrist. Thanks to you I didn't go flying out the window." Mikey joked but each of us flinched in horror at the possibility. Raph narrowed his eyes. Mikey looked down. "But you got really hurt doing that Raph."

"So? I was gonna be hurtin' anyways cause of that stupid driver," Raph growled angrily and I also felt angry at the driver for not paying attention. Now my friends were hurt. "When I see him..."

"Let us not dwell too much on what has happened Raphael," Sensei put a hand on Raph's chest. "What's done is done. It won't change anything."

"Alright," Raph sighed and then looked Sensei over. "So you only got some cuts? That's good." Sensei smiled. "But what about Donnie?"

Everything went quiet. So I spoke up. "He had to have surgery and I had to give him blood. He was the most injured and he has to stay until Sunday afternoon."

Raph's eyes went wider than I've ever seen them. I know that he is very close to Donnie because they live in the same home. They see each other more than they see us. "What? But...Don...he.."

"He will be fine Raphael, do not worry." Sensei smiled but it dropped a little. "Your guardian already did everything necessary and you will be good to leave tomorrow."

"Really?" Raph asked looking hopeful. He looked down at himself. "I feel fine, why do I have to stay overnight?" I bit my lip.

"Because you are the second most hurt, dude," Mikey said with a frown. "I was so worried when I heard that." I wrapped my good arm around Mikey and was happy when he leaned against me.

"What...?" Raph asked confused. I nodded and watched Sensei have that same emotion. I was seriously wondering what was wrong with him. "Huh...it must of been this..." Raph touched his forehead and winced.

"Yeah, but you only have to stay one night and hospital pudding is the best!" Mikey beamed and winked at the end. I snorted and Raph smirked.

"Sounds promising, bro," Raph said and Mikey beamed with teary eyes. We both looked surprised.

"You called me bro!" Mikey grinned as he hugged Raph carefully. Raph shot me a look over Mikey's shoulder and I shrugged with a grin. When Mikey let go he laughed at Raph's expression.

"Well you are in many ways like brothers," Sensei spoke up with a fond smile but that something was in his eyes again and it was seriously bugging me out. Like the "all knowing" Mona Lisa smile or something.

"Are you alright Sensei?" I asked worriedly. "You have been...different or something." Raph and Mikey looked at me before turning to Sensei. He smiled at me.

"I am perfectly okay knowing my boys are okay. I'm just worried about Donatello, that's all." Sensei replied and I nodded looking down.

" Our Donnie's strong!" Mikey perked up, startling us. He looked determined. "He'll wake up soon and he'll want to see us!"

"Hell yea! Uh, I mean, uh...yea!" Raph amended when he saw the firm glare Sensei gave him. Mikey laughed and snuggled Raph's arm and I hid my growing smirk behind my hands. Raph yawned loudly and rubbed his head on top of Mikey's. Another thing I have to make fun of him for. I ginned.

"You are tired Raphael, I will bring the boys back here tomorrow morning, okay? So you get some rest." Sensei smiled kindly but Raph blinked in surprise.

"Oh..your leavin'?" He asked as his eyes dimmed. He was tired but he didn't want to be alone and I cursed inwardly at having to leave him.

"Yeah, we have to eventually," I spoke up while putting a hand on his forearm. Raph pursed his lips but then grunted when Mikey let go of his arm to hug him.

"Don't worry Raphie! The morning will come before you know it you just gotta close your eyes and sleep!" Mikey giggled while putting his hands over Raph's eyes carefully. Raph chuckled and groaned at the same time and removed them while me and Sensei smiled.

"Whatever ya say...see ya tomorrow," He replied with a scowl to cover up how he actually felt. I tried not to frown. "Oh wait! How's your Mom?!"

"Oh, she's gotta have more kemo-therapy and she'll stay here for two weeks." Mikey added as cheerfully as he could. Raph blinked but then sank back onto the pillow, nodding. "See you tomorrow Raphie!"

"Don't call me that. See ya tomorrow.." Raph scowled with a blush as he looked anywhere but at us. I chuckled as I pushed Mikey out of the door and Sensei closed it behind him.

"Let's go home boys, it's been a long night and I have to contact my insurance company." Sensei sighed as he put his hand on mine and Mikey's backs. We blinked up at him and I sighed too, realizing just how much this took a toll on my Father. Mikey smiled sympathetically but I could see the beginnings of guilt in his eyes. Oh, no...there is no way he is guilt tripping on this. I won't let him.

So when we called for a taxi and Frank pulled up, we were surprised or at least me and Mikey were. Sensei just laughed as one of his best friends nearly flew out of the taxi to bombard us with concerned questions and open the door for us.

Sensei sat up front on the way home and explained everything while Frank bantered with us every now and again. I talked to Mikey and told him he could sleep in the same bed with me if it made him feel better. I know that we were 14 and all but Mikey seems like the one to be comforted with physical contact..and that helps me realize that when I wake up he will still be here and not dead or something.

We were nearing my house when Mikey lifted his head from my shoulder. The motion made me look down as Frank whispered with Sensei. "Hey Leo?"

"Yea, Mikey? Something wrong?" I asked worriedly at the thoughtful look on his face. Mikey, thinking? Is he guilt tripping again?

"Nope. I was just wondering...you like heroes and stuff right?" He asked randomly. I blinked stupidly for a moment before laughing softly.

"Mhmm...why?" I asked again. He smirked.

"Because I think your Superman." He answered and I just stared at him in a surprised and confused way. He beamed. "I mean it!"

"Uh...-"

"Okay, kids! See ya! I hope the other two are okay," Frank interrupted my reply by smiling back at us. Mikey beamed and waved goodbye to Frank as he climbed out carefully because of his ribs.

"Bye Frank." I smiled as I climbed out after. Frank beamed after me and I closed the door. Sensei waved as the taxi drove away and then turned to us.

"I want you two to immediately go rest, okay? No staying up late." Sensei ordered and then narrowed his eyes at Mikey when he whined. I couldn't help but grin.

"Aww...Sensei, c'mon-"

"No Michelangelo. Now go, go rest." Sensei crossed his arms and I flat out laughed as I grabbed Mikey's good wrist.

"I feel like a dog or something," Mikey muttered as I bid Sensei goodnight and dragged Mikey to my room.

"Or something," I agreed and Mikey looked shocked before throwing a spare shirt at me. I laughed. "Go get changed, your book bag should still be in the lair."

"Oh yeah," Mikey grinned before rushing past me. I rolled my eyes and quickly changed into a blue under armor tank top and gray sweat pants. I yawned as I waked to the bathroom and began brushing my teeth.

Mikey soon joined me in the bathroom to brush his teeth as he all but danced in place and hummed while he did so. I nearly laughed and caused toothpaste to fly on the mirror. Mikey giggled and I noticed he had changed into Nickelodeon t-shirt and cat faced PJ pants. I rolled my eyes. Typical Mikey.

"Just hurry and get in before I let you sleep on the floor." I grumbled as I shifted in my bed to look at Mikey, who looked uncertain.

"I actually can sleep on the floor dude..." He whispered and I looked at him sharply.

"No, now get in." I ordered and he laughed a little. He scrambled in and immediately cuddled close which I hissed at his old feet. "You feel like ice, Mike!"

"Sorry," Mikey smirked as he let me go and squirmed to get comfortable. "Ahh...this is the good life."

I rose an eyebrow, somewhat amused. "What? Almost dying in a freak car accident while racing to your sick Mom in a hospital while our two friends are hurt too?" I blinked at what just came out of my mouth.

"Nah," Mikey said quietly as he stared at my ceiling. His baby blue eyes were concentrated.

"Then...uh, how is this the good life?" I asked curiously but afraid I'd blurt something stupid like before. He turned to look at me with twinkling eyes and smiled brightly.

"Cause I'm not lonely anymore!" He cheered and my eyes grew wide. My heart thumped loudly and a warm comforting feeling washed over me. He squeaked when I used one arm to completely crush him to my chest in a hug.

"Same here, Mikey, same here..." I whispered as I laid my head on his blonde hair. He yawned tiredly but he laughed softly.

"Yep...definitely Superman." He said randomly. I just let out a laugh as my eyes drooped tiredly.

I'll never understand Mikey, or why he thinks I'm Superman. But I still smiled anyways.

* * *

 **Awwww LeoxMikey bro-fluff! Amazing! Just wait for more bro-fluff, especially the upcoming Raph and Donnie moments! I feel bad that they are alone!**

 **Anyways, please enjoy and let me know what you think! I can't believe I already have 39 comments! Can't wait for more! :D**

 **STAY AWESOME, LIKE A TURTLE DO! ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Enjoying your summer? I am! :D Thanks for all the reviews btw they made me happy, as usual.**

 **Special Thanks to TheMaskedTimelord, AnimeGirl9894, Pen-Woman, XinterestingX, Turtlefanforlife1982, tmntlover2013, Nightfallknight, Athese, Candymouse22, .anarchy, and both Guests! Thanks for reviewing! It keeps me going as a writer! :D**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

 **Raphael's P.O.V**

When I opened my eyes my head was still hurting but it was nothing compared the throb when I first up. I can still remember the tendrils of dread when I woke up alone in a fucking _hospital_.

At least Leo, Mikey, and Master Splinter seemed okay. Thank God. But now I'm worried about Donnie. He better be ok too!

"Ah, you're awake!" The Doctor, Kurtsman, came in with a clipboard. I just grunted in acknowledgement instead of saying "No duh!" like I wanted. "How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy," I grumbled and to my surprise he laughed.

"To be expected. Any nausea or lingering pain in your back?" He asked me looking serious. I sighed.

"No, I'm fine," I told him and he smiled like he was pleased.

"You and Donatello are from the same foster home?" He questioned and my breath hitched. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yea. Why?" I asked, feeling oddly aggressive and protective. He laughed again and put up one hand to show his 'innocence'.

"I was just curious. You four boys have peeked my interest," He smiled kindly but I rose an eyebrow. Why was he interested in _me_? Better yet...all four of us? What's so special about us? I narrowed my eyes and saw him sober up. Somewhere inside me I felt bad about how I was treating him.

"Has Donnie woken up yet?" I demanded, trying to take the attention to someone else. Dr. Kurtsman sighed.

"No, unfortunately. But that is normal. He should wake up soon," He soothed when my eyebrows drew together in anxiety. I felt my heart beating a pace faster than normal. He's a doctor so he knows what he's doing and what he's talking about. Can't get too worked up, "I need to go but I also came to tell you something."

"Huh? What is it?" I asked confused, feeling lost in thought.

"Your guardian came by to sign you out but said she had an important meeting. You're free to go whenever you wish, Raphael." Dr. Kurtsman told me with something weird in his eyes. I blinked stupidly for a minute, "But you will have to come back to get the stitches out at the end of next week. Do be careful with the stitches in your back."

"Okay," I finally replied. He gave me a friendly smile and walked out of the room, leaving me alone. It was then that I noticed there was no IV in my arm or anything. I sighed. Leave and go _where_? Leave Donnie? Pff...I don't feel like doing anything really...what's wrong with me?

" _Raph_!" I blinked again and looked up only to have an incredible force knock me into the bed hard enough that I groaned, "Raphie, how are you feeling?!"

"Ugh..." I blurted and couldn't help but huff a small laugh at my hyperactive little buddy. Leo, who was leaning against the door frame, smiled for a minute before rolling his eyes.

"Mikey, you gotta be more careful. Raph's got stitches, ya know?" Leo scolded in a big brother, or better yet a "mother hen" manner and I grinned hard. Mikey gasped.

"Oh, dude, I'm so sorry!" He looked like he saw a ghost so I snorted and then rolled my eyes. "Did I hurt you? I was just excited!"

"Yer always excited," I huffed while sitting up. He beamed like I just complimented him. I watched as Leo bantered back and forth with Mikey on how to 'remain calm'. I wanted to laugh until I thought of something, "Where's Masta Splinter?" They both grinned and Mikey was wiggling his legs off the side of the bed.

"At work, he gives his greetings by the way," Leo said politely and I smirked when I remembered how formal the two were, "Anything new about Donnie?"

It should have been illegal how fast everything became glum and serious.

"He's okay tha Doc said. But he ain't awake yet," I replied looking down. I felt Mikey put his hand on my arm and I blinked when I saw orange. Then I became alarmed, "Ya got a freakin' cast, Mike?!" They both looked startled.

"Uh, yeah. Don'tcha remember?" He asked and I shook my head. I turned it over and blinked in surprise before laughing hard. Leo signed Mikey's cast in surprisingly neat handwriting and then put 'NO SPORTS OR HEAVY LIFTING!' under his name and a random Superman symbol.

"I know right? Gotta remind me every 3 seconds," Mikey grinned out at a blushing Leo while I held my stomach in pain from laughing. Leo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, which one was still in a sling. My laughter died down instantly at the sight.

"How's yer shoulder?" I asked down-playing my worry with a scowl. Leo just shrugged the good shoulder and Mikey flashed me a grin.

"He doesn't feel pain," Mikey explained and we both cocked an eyebrow. Mikey sighed and shook his head like he was disappointed in us, "Because Leo's Superman! That's why I made him draw the Superman symbol by the lecture."

I snorted into my hand and turned my head. Leo sighed but I saw him cover up a quick blush. "Well...*snicker* he is...*snort*...tha hero type!" I laughed more at the end and found I was oddly in a good mood now.

"Shut up..." Leo blushed harder, it showing on his slightly pale skin. Mikey giggled. I sighed happily and wiped my eyes, "Anyways...are you free to go Raph?"

"Ah, yea...hold on lemme get up first," I teased as I stretched my limbs. Mikey got off the bed and went towards the window to peer out of it excitedly. I stood shakily just for a second and watched Leo have an internal battle on whether or not to help me. Guy really is a mother hen...seriously.

"Hey, Raph!" My head shot up in surprise and Leo was blinking. Shawn came in with some guy I don't know and Shawn was beaming. In the corner of my eye Mikey tensed and didn't turn around in surprise like I was expecting.

"Oh, hey Shawn.." I trailed off, still surprised and suddenly confused about Mikey. I noticed that Leo side stepped into the room to move away and closer to me and Mikey, "Who's this?"

"One of my friends, Oliver." Shawn nodded to the guy next to him with a smile. Oliver was not a befitting name for a tough almost emo-looking kid. He had black hair with blue tips at the ends of his bangs. He wore black..well..everything, even his finger-less gloves. He looked like a death metal fan. Yep, Oliver was a weird name for tha kid, "Are you okay? I heard about the wreck from Mika!"

"I'm okay...got some cool scars," I shrugged to not worry him. I looked over and saw Leo smiling politely and Mikey still hadn't turned around. Shawn looked at Leo and then to Mikey and I swear something passed over his face like a micro-expression.

"This must be Leo," Shawn said in a quiet voice as he scanned Leo head to toe. I nodded my head, "I heard about you from some of the Seniors." Leo smirked and I glared at him not to say anything.

"Nice to meet you," Leo dipped his head in respect.

"Leo's one of mine and Donnie's friends," I smirked while crossing my arms. A look passed over Oliver and Shawn's faces. I rose an eyebrow but then smirked again, "Oh, and that's Mikey, I told ya about him too. Hey Mikey! M'here!"

I froze and the smirk melted off my face suddenly. Mikey had turned and yet he had a weird smile plastered on his ghostly pale face. Leo blinked with widened alarmed eyes. "Hey, Mikey, ya okay?"

"Yeah..." He nodded and walked a couple of paces, staying closer to Leo than normal. He looked up at Shawn. "Hi..."

"Hey," Shawn nodded with head with a smirk. Oliver looked at Mikey and just nodded.

"Is somethin' wrong?" I asked looking between Shawn, Mikey, and Oliver in confusion.

"Nope," Mikey denied and Leo narrowed his eyes at him. Mikey refused to look at Shawn and Oliver and I wondered what made him want to act so disrespectful.

"Anyways, how _is_ Donatello? I heard he was _worse_ off." Shawn commented and I didn't even get the chance to open my mouth.

"Don't say it like you're glad he's hurt," Mikey glared and I swear Leo's eyes have never been wider. My mouth actually fell open. Shawn blinked with wide eyes and Oliver was still staring, "In fact, don't talk about Donnie _at all_."

Whoa, wait a minute here...!

"Sorry, it's just we live in the same home and I was worried-" Shawn was cut off by Mikey scoffing. I gawked.

"Mikey, what tha hell-" Mikey just looked at me sharply and then ignored when Leo touched his shoulder.

"If you need me I'll be visiting Donnie," Mikey told us without even looking at my friend or Oliver. He left the room, leaving an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, I guess the crash is getting to him." Leo apologized before looking at me. I nodded and let him leave to chase after Mikey. What the hell was wrong with the little guy? It's kinda pissin' me off.

"Sorry, it was a bad time.." Shawn sighed but I noticed his fists were clenched. I took a breath.

"No, it's not yer fault. Mike's unpredictable and he's pretty close ta Don." I offered while patting his shoulders.

"Everyone's close to Don," He said with a light tone and a playful smirk. I blinked at his choice of words. "Anyways, tell Donnie I hope he feels better when he wakes up. I got to go, the other guys are waitin' on Oliver and I."

"Kay, see ya man. And good ta meet ya Oliver." I waved and watched them leave with and odd feeling in my chest. Shawn has never been so weird before...

I exited the room and made to follow the trail I knew Leo and Mikey would take to Donnie's room. I felt the stitches on my back pull sometimes so I had to be careful how I moved and that was frustrating.

"You know you can tell us what's wrong..." I heard Leo say as I approached Donnie's room. I peered in to see Mikey looking sad instead of pissed like before.

"Yea, mind tellin' me why ya acted like an angry baby in front of my friend?" I demanded wincing internally at how much harsher that came out than I meant to. Mikey surprised both Leo and I by glaring at me.

"I'm not a _baby_! You're not allowed to call me that! And if you knew what I knew you'd treat your "friend" the same way!" Mikey blurted with a steel gaze. My eyes grew wide.

"Knew what I knew...?" Leo echoed while looking concerned and confused. He looked between me and Mikey, who was turning a pale shade with wide eyes.

"Uh, I wasn't supposed to say anything..Sorry," Mikey ducked his head to conceal his eyes. Leo sighed and put another hand on his shoulder. I ignored them and saw Donnie, who still had an IV in his hand, lying still. At least he was breathing on his own but he was on a machine to measure his heart rate.

"Let's bring this up again at a more appropriate time and setting," Leo offered with a serious yet comforting gaze as he rubbed Mikey's arm. Mikey nodded and I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"Okay, fine, I don't care," I grumbled and saw Mikey look away. Leo sighed and brought a leg up to his chest. I leaned against the door and looked out in the hallway, but I couldn't stop myself. "Whadda ya mean Mikey? What do ya know about Shawn that'd make _you_ of all people be _mean_ ta him?"

Leo glared at me and Mikey pursed his lips, still not looking at me. I frowned, glared back at Leo, and walked up to Mikey. "Tell me."

"No," He replied stubbornly and my eye twitched.

"Raph, let it go," Leo frowned heavily, trying to re-situate himself to a more comfortable position. I scoffed and then continued to glare at Mikey who has yet to make eye contact with me.

"It's not just about then, ya know?" I began while looking up at a surprised Leo, "He's been avoiding me for a week now and I want ta know why. Is it because of Shawn?" Mikey looked away but then startled when I slammed a hand on the wall beside his head and leaned in with narrowed furious eyes.

"I-I promised I wouldn't say anything," Mikey grumbled while crossing his arms and trying his best to get as far away from me as possible. I would never admit it out loud, but it was really hurting my feelings that he didn't want to be anywhere near me and didn't trust me enough to tell me his secret.

But as usual, my sadness was covered up with rage. "Who'd ya promise?! I don't understand!" I glared and Leo snapped a furious gaze to me. I've had a couple of falling outs with Fearless before, but it has never been like it is now. I had no patience for him right now. And he was moving to get me away from Mikey, "I want ta know what tha hell is goin' on!"

"Don't be mad at Mikey, Raph. I told him not to tell you anything."

Everyone's eyes widened and we all three turned to see Donnie sitting up slightly and staring at us with a relieved but slightly annoyed expression on his face. His face was covered with band-aides and he had a big bruise on his cheekbone. His right arm was in a sling like Leo's except Don's shoulder was bandaged heavier. He had a cast on his right leg up to his knee. Lastly I noticed that his waist was wrapped up to below his chest.

"Donnie!" Leo flung himself up faster than I could process everything I saw. He rushed to Donnie's side and they both shared a smile. "Thank God, you're awake!"

"Donnie!" Mikey cried happily, ducked under my arms, and rushed past me. He crawled on the bed and gave Donnie a gentle hug. Donnie laughed. Then all eyes turned to me. I blinked stupidly.

"Y-Ya okay...? How are ya feelin'?" I asked as I walked to stand beside Leo. Donnie's smile vanished.

"My head and body hurts a lot...and I look terrible." Donnie muttered while glancing down at himself. "Are you guys okay? What _happened_?"

"The other driver ran a red light and hit us. You and Raph were on the side he hit." Leo explained while putting a hand through Donnie's hair gently. Donnie still looked tired. "You're body most likely hurts because I gave you blood."

"What?" Donnie asked in quiet surprise, but he looked a bit dazed to me. It was like he didn't even hear what Leo said. He scanned each of us with wide eyes. "Oh God, Sensei...where's-"

"Don't panic, Leo and Mikey said he's at work. Just got small cuts is all," I soothed him and then frowned, "What did ya mean when ya asked Mikey not ta tell me what's goin' on with him and Shawn?" Donnie frowned worriedly and I saw fear in his eyes for a moment, "Don?"

"It's nothing. It's between me and Mikey," Donnie smiled when Mikey went for another hug. But I just stood there dumbfounded. "So...my leg is broken...I think I have a nasty cut on my waist and probably a concussion. Is...my shoulder broken?"

"Dislocated. Mine came close too," Leo sighed as he gestured to his arm sling, "Dr. Kurtsman says I can have this removed tomorrow morning."

"Oh...and Raph...you okay? Mikey?" Donnie asked still looking worried. I rolled my eyes.

"Just peachy. My head hurts but not so much anymore. I just had some nasty cuts on my forehead and back..." I told him and he looked more worried now. I sighed.

"I broke my wrist and fractured some ribs, but I feel fine!" Mikey grinned and Donnie looked surprised and alarmed, "Really, I promise I do!" I frowned.

"You had us scared to death, Donnie. You had to have surgery and a blood transfusion and Dr. Kurtsman said you almost suffocated on the airbag," Leo said and his hand found mine for some reason and he squeezed. The look on his face told me he didn't notice he'd done that.

"Wait...wait, a _transfusion_?! Who's blood...I mean how did that..."

"I gave you blood, remember? Doctor said we were a match," Leo smiled gently and I watched shock and confusion enter Donnie's mind, "Which is why you worried me so much!"

"Oh..I'm sorry." Donnie wilted and looked at the sheets. Then he gasped and looked at Mikey. "Wait..your Mom...she was...what-"

"She's okay. Well...by that I mean she just got too weak. She's got to stay here for two weeks and they are increasing her chemo-therapy," Mikey explained with a more serious gaze. Donnie smiled but I could tell it was specifically for Mikey, "But I get to stay with Leo for the entire time!"

"Yep," Leo smiled warmly and my chest randomly tightened.

"That's cool," Donnie grinned a little. He looked at me, "So..um, how did Mika take the news?"

"I dunno. I got out today, but I haven't seen her. She's busy.." I replied and we both frowned. Donnie wiggled around in discomfort.

"My waist burns.." He complained and Leo looked worried. I put my hand on his cast and watched Mikey shift to give Donnie some room, "Sorry."

"No it's okay. Should we find Dr. Kurtsman?" Mikey asked with wide worried eyes. Donnie shook his head and smiled.

"When...um, can I go..?" Donnie asked us as we gave him more space and Mikey hopped off the bed.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Leo smiled.

"It's gonna be great! And I can help you carry your books at school, D!" Mikey smiled wide and his eyes gleamed. Donnie laughed. "Well, I'd have one hand but Raph can help us!"

"What?!" I demanded and Mikey grinned at me.

"Because you're the only one that isn't weak and has both arms," Mikey explained with a 'duh' in his tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Damn straight I'm not weak!" I replied and Leo elbowed me. I glared at him hard and he gave me a look.

We continued talking to Don and answering all his questions. Donnie and Mikey would have these side glances when they thought Leo and I weren't looking but dammit all, I could freakin' _see_ them! What the hell is going on?!

We ended up leaving when Dr. Kurtsman came in to check on Donnie. Donnie was polite and very tired so we decided it was best to leave him to rest. I promised him that I'd be back first thing in the morning, Sunday or not. It seemed to make him happy anyway.

I separated from Leo and Mikey when I told them I needed time alone to explain things to Mika. Mikey seemed unfazed and bought the lie but Fearless saw right through me. Thankfully he did not question and he took Mikey to see his Mom. My real intentions were to find out what was bothering my two little buddies. And I was gonna start with the person it seemed to surround.

Shawn.

* * *

I grumbled with my hands in my red hoodie pocket. I had my phone, which survived the crash though I'll never know why, and was playing Skillet- _Awake and Alive_.

I knew I could have taken a taxi, but I wanted to walk. I hated feeling useless and hurt so I needed to at least push myself. I was a bit tired but other than the somewhat constant burns and throbs on my back and forehead nothing was wrong.

I looked down at my phone and stopped walking for a moment. Shawn replied to my earlier text on asking him where he was. _'At tha skate park with some friends. Y?'_

I snorted with an amused grin. I should of known he'd go there. It was the place that me and him used to play at all the time. I sent him a text saying that I was heading his way and began to play another song from Skillet.

Not even three minutes went by before he text me back. I rose an eyebrow and ignored the grunting people behind me to check my message. _'No, I'm just leavin, how bout we meet at home?'_

I frowned. Why didn't he want me to hang around him and his friends? He's never been like that before. He's always welcomed me, it didn't matter where or with who. I glared at the few people that were crossing around me with irritating glances my way.

It took my 15 minutes flat to reach my foster house. I smiled at the kids, Jacob and the others that were playing outside and nearly toppled me over with concerned questions. I put their concerns to rest and gave them a wild story to make them laugh and look at me in admiration.

I rolled my eyes and walked inside the house. Mika looked up, smiled, looked down and then gasped and looked up again. I chuckled for some reason. She almost flew over the counter and grabbed my shoulders.

"Thank God! You're discharged! How are you? How was Donatello?!" She demanded with a worried look. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of her hands. Of course she'd be worried _now._

"I'm peachy. Don's good," I told her and she sighed in relief. I didn't wait around for anymore questions, "Has Shawn come home yet?" She blinked.

"Huh? No, he's still out with some friends," She smiled as crossed her arms, "Why? He's not in trouble is he?" I snorted.

"He will be when he gets here." I retorted and she rolled her eyes, leaving to go make the younger kids some snacks and lemonade. I sighed and rolled my neck around. Now what do I do? I wanted answers and it seemed like no one was going to give me any.

I decided on a hot shower and sighed as I slumped down on my bed alone, clad in my red shirt with a black motorcycle and black gym shorts. I pulled out my phone and texted Shawn. ' _We need ta talk soon, where are ya?'_

I pursed my lips and stared at my ceiling. What now? I would usually be with Shawn or Donnie... _Donnie_...I sighed. I gripped my phone and sighed irritably. Shawn was not answering me. What the hell was going on? Should I call Mikey? No...wait, I got a better idea! Hopefully this will work.

I dialed a number and was surprised when he answered on the second ring. I almost laughed. _"Hello? Raph? You okay?"_

"Yes _Mother._ " I smirked when Leo groaned on the other side. "Are ya always so paranoid?"

 _"When it's you, then yes."_ I growled and could imagine him smirking. _"What's up? Do you miss us already?"_ I snorted loudly but he wasn't far off. Not that he needed to know _that_.

"Is Mikey around ya right now?" I demanded and practically heard him freeze in surprise.

 _"No, I stepped out to get us a snack at a vending machine while he's with his Mom. Why?"_ Leo sounded confused.

"I need yer help, Fearless." I replied while shifting to get comfortable. The stitches on my back were itching a little.

 _"With what? Are you sure you're okay?"_ He asked worriedly and I rolled my eyes. Fearless would never change.

"Yea, yea. Listen, it's about Mike and Don." I told him and he sighed. "I know what yer thinkin' but we can't just leave this alone."

 _"No, it's not that. I actually agree with you."_ He said and I froze in shock. He agrees with me? He laughed at my silence _. "I know right? But seriously, did you see the rage in Mikey's eyes and the fear in Donnie's? Something's going on that we don't know about."_

"Right, exactly," I sighed in relief that someone other than me gets it. "My friend, Shawn is actin' all weird and distant too. I have no idea what's goin' on with those three."

 _"Well Shawn lives with you and Donnie right?"_ Leo asked and I hummed as a yes _. "Well why would he look afraid at the mention of Shawn? Did he do anything to Donnie?"_ My eyes flashed with anger.

"No, he wouldn't _dare_!" I replied instantly and Leo chuckled. "Even before me and Don became friends Shawn was never mean ta him. Basically ignored him."

 _"I see, then why would Mikey of all people be angry with him? Maybe it's something to do with Mikey."_ Leo pointed out and I heard some weird beeping noise _. "I'm in the elevator."_ I scoffed feeling a little put out.

"Can ya read minds now?" I joked and he laughed. I smiled. "Anyways, do ya think ya can ask Mike for me? He likes ya better than me."

 _"What?"_ Leo sounded surprised. _"Raph, no, you can't seriously think that?"_

"I do. He avoids me quite a bit like he's scared of me. So maybe it does have somethin' ta do with Mikey and Shawn. I'll ask Shawn later." I sighed while rubbing my wet blonde hair in annoyance. Leo also sighed.

 _"Okay, well I gotta go. Call or text if you need me."_ Leo said as I heard lots of background noise.

"Kay. Tell Sensei I said 'Hi', oh and if ya need me too just, uh, call, or whatev." I blushed even if no one was around to see me. Leo chuckled. "Tell tha Goofball and his Mom hi for me too."

 _"Got it. Bye Raph."_

"Bye Fearless." I smirked and hung up on him. I let my phone drop beside me and stared at my door. So Mikey and Shawn...? Mikey acts like he scared of me sometimes. Could Shawn be bullying Mikey? Surely he wouldn't dare knowing that he's my friend... I ended up sighing, getting up, and grabbing a bottle of Advil and taking a couple.

A knock at my door caused me to jump slightly. I opened it to see a miffed looking Mika staring at me. I rose an eyebrow. "Can you do me a favor, Raphael?"

"What is it this time?" I smirked while crossing my arms. She sighed and handed me a piece of paper.

"Can you go and get the stuff on the list for me, please?" She asked with a voice like she knew I'd refuse. I blinked down at the list of groceries. I scowled. "Please?"

"Ugh, fine...I got nothin' betta ta do." I grumbled before shutting my door and changing into some blue jeans. I put on my black converse shoes and rushed out of the house.

* * *

"Why can't she do this?" I growled to myself as I marked off the milk and eggs. This was female stuff anyways! I shouldn't be doin' her chores!

I glowered irritably as I grabbed the spices she wanted and some bananas. I eventually got to the bread and snack cakes, filing the right items in.

"Raph?" I blinked when I looked up. I gawked. April was standing there with a basket on her arm. She looked surprised and mainly confused.

"April?" I echoed and then felt stupid, "So shopping too, huh?"

She laughed. "Yep, but I must say. I didn't take you for a shopper."

"Just doin' a favor." I grumbled and she frowned worriedly.

"Raph, what happened to your head?" She asked as he walked up to me and put a finger next to the bandage. I flinched and blinked with wide eyes. Girl was pretty brave, I'll give her that. Or is that blunt...?

"Shit!" I muttered into my hand and she flinched back with wide eyes. No one told her! Damn, how does she not know..?! "Uh, April...sorry...uh.."

"What? What's wrong?" She asked looking even more worried and confused.

"I was in a car accident yesterday evening. With Sensei, Mikey, Leo, and...Donnie..." I muttered in an explanation, ignoring the curious glances we got form other shoppers. April paled and her mouth fell open.

"W-What...?"

I held up my hands, freaking out because she looked ready to high tail it like the Roadrunner or pass out in the middle of the aisle.

"He's okay. He woke up a couple hours ago, don't worry." I soothed nervously. She blinked up and then sighed in relief. "He's kinda banged up but he's alright."

"He better be. Oh I am so tearing him a new one!" She growled, her hair practically on fire behind her. My eyes grew wide. "But...how's everyone else?"

"Just fine..." I sighed while rubbing my aching head. She looked worried and I wanted to sigh again. Why is everyone always so _worried_? "Listen, it's nice seeing ya but I got ta pay for this stuff now."

"Oh, me too. Let's go," She smiled and I just followed after her, pushing the cart around while absently looking at the items on the shelf.

* * *

 **Donatello's P.O.V**

I sighed in relief as the throbbing in my leg finally went away with the medicine Dr. Kurtsman gave me. He seemed very friendly yet I was also sort of confused about him. He asked a lot of questions about me and would mention Raph and the others a lot too.

"I'm thinking too much about it," I decided out loud and paused at the whole stupidity of talking to myself. I sighed again and used my hands to push me up some more.

The guys left like an hour or so ago to let me sleep. I probably got 20 minutes of sleep before my leg began to throb. I was so done with the throbbing, the aches, and the soreness that my body felt. But I was a little upset that Mika didn't seem to care enough to come see how I was faring...

"Donnie?"

I blinked up and immediately went rigid with anxiety and horror. Shawn and the group of his friends filed into the room with mostly plastered friendly on his face. My breath hitched and I looked out the door at the nurses doing their jobs.

Oh God...

"What's with the silent treatment?" Shawn taunted while putting his hands on the end of the bed and leaning in with a cold smile on his face. I felt stupid for being so afraid. I've stood up to him in the past and it only hurt more. I fought back but not enough than I probably should. I couldn't fight him, I didn't want to. I didn't want to be an excuse to be separated from my new friends.

"W-Why did you come...?" I asked feeling scared and yet angry.

"I just wanted to see how things were, right guys?" Shawn grinned while turning his head to his gang. They nodded or snorted in agreement. I fought the urge to gulp. The only reason I haven't done anything yet is the pure assurance that they wouldn't do anything to me with the nurses and doctors outside. "So how are things? I know you're baby got mad at me for asking Raph earlier."

I froze. My baby? Wait...Mikey! He called Mikey a baby at school before! I narrowed my eyes slowly and dangerously. Shawn's grouped whistles and laughed while Shawn stood straight.

"Eh? Don't like me talking about your baby?" He sneered and I growled in annoyance.

"He's not a baby! And no, don't talk about my friend!" I snapped, realizing a moment too late that his group had blocked the view of the door. My eyes grew wide as Shawn loomed over my injured body and glared down at me.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, Donatello!" He growled as he grabbed the front of my hospital gown and pulled me forward. I flinched on instinct and hated myself for it. "You Freak, you and that baby are alien freaks! Think ya can do whatever ya want and have whoever ya want!"

I said nothing in the hopes that he'd just get it out and go away. Or the fact that someone outside would have the common sense to know something was wrong in here. But my luck has always been horrible.

"Raph is my friend! _NOT YOURS_! You can't just come into the picture all of a sudden and take him from me! You ugly gap-toothed purple-loving nerd!" Shawn spat, trying to keep his voice down while his group laughed, cheered, and peered to make sure no one was coming. Shawn glared as his phone went off and he looked at it.

I felt my heart hurt and my eyes burn but not enough for tears. I never cry in front of his, or I try not too. I cry alone. By myself. Why did Shawn have to do this? Why was he so jealous of me and Raph?

"What? You know I'm right that's why you don't speak up, Weirdo. And you might want to silence your Baby or me and my friends will too." Shawn hinted. I couldn't help the gasp that left my mouth as he dropped me.

I wanted to yell, to argue with him and to tell him to stay the hell away from Mikey, but he and his gang were already plastering on fake looks and exiting.

"S-Stay away from me and Mikey or Leo and Raph are gonna hurt you!" I blurted in my last attempt. Shawn froze with his hand on the door frame. He turned to me with a look on his face, his eyes cold and hateful.

"Raph's my friend, he wouldn't. I met the Hero today and if I have to, I'll ambush him too." Shawn muttered calmly. "Raph is my friend, not any of yours."

I opened my mouth again but didn't get the chance to say anything. Shawn disappeared around the corner and my mouth twisted angrily. I let out a cry and clenched my hands into fists. I banged them on the mattress and felt my eyes burn helplessly.

Now they've dragged Mikey and Leo into this...I don't know how much longer I can keep this secret. But if Raph finds out about this he will beat the living crap out of Shawn...

And then he'll be taken away!

* * *

 **Oh poor Donnie! Being bullied in his own hospital room! Gah, Shawn!**

 **Anyways, thanks for all your supports guys. I hope you liked this chapter. And if any of you like 'Hurt But Not Broken' then don't worry. Working on that too!**

 **STAY AWESOME GUYS! ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking longer than usual. It was hard to find a chance with the internet. Anyways, it happens, right?**

 **Special thanks to Turtlefanforlife1982, XinterestingX, Sonic155, tmntlover2013, .anarchy, Nightfallknight, B.E by Erin, TheMaskedTimelord, AnimeGirl9894, PhGim.7, Candymouse22, Athese, Lea Turtle, TheNotSoMutantTurtles, and all three Guests!**

 **Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter as well. I tried to make it to the best of my ability for you ;) BTW I ship DonxApril or CaseyxApril...I decided to try "Apriltello" ENJOYS!**

* * *

 **Leonardo's P.O.V**

I smiled as Mikey and I stepped into my house. Mikey was feeling a lot better after seeing his Mother. She did look a lot better, thank God. The color of her skin was almost normal and her eyes were lively so I guess it's sort of working out for her.

But I was still worried about Raph. I was afraid he'd go off the deep end trying to investigate whatever's bothering Mikey and Donnie. I was also worried about them. Anger does not suit Mikey, not even in the slightest. And Donnie should never feel scared.

I felt my protective instincts flaring as I thought about it so I forced myself away from those thoughts. Sensei should be home soon and then we can all eat dinner. But I _did_ promise Raph's I'd try to talk to Mikey, maybe coax him into telling me what's wrong.

"Hey, Leo! Mind if I grab this soda?" Mikey called out to me from the kitchen. I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course! It's mine only!" I replied sarcastically and heard him snort in amusement before he was suddenly poofing right next to me. I grinned.

"Good, that's why I'm taking it!" He grinned playfully while opening the can. I turned my attention back to the TV and switched it over to Cartoon Network. I jumped when Mikey squealed at the channel. I rolled my eyes again.

"Give a guy a warning should you decide to scream like a girl," I teased and he turned red.

"Don't make fun, dude, Cartoon Network is uh-ma-zing!" He defended and I just shrugged while leaning back. I felt oddly tired for it being the afternoon.

I relaxed a few moments and smiled warmly to myself whenever Mikey laughed joyously at Tom and Jerry. I decided that I'd probably have better luck asking him questions while he was in a good mood.

"Hey, Mikey?" I spoke up hesitantly. Mikey's sparkling baby blues locked onto me with a smile on his face and I almost gulped. "Um, you don't have to tell me but I was just worried about why...uh..."

"Worried about what?" Mikey asked suddenly curious but more confused than anything. I took deep breath and chanced him possibly getting angry.

"Well...uh, you know you can tell me _anything_ right?" I offered and watched a surprised and guilty expression on his face. I blinked. Why'd he feel guilty?

"Uh, yeah, dude." Mikey suddenly looked uncomfortable but my worry for whatever was going on was preventing me from stopping the conversation.

"So, why did you get so mad at Raph's friend, Shawn? Did he do something to you?" I blurted feeling angry at the pure possibility. Mikey's eyes flashed with shock and then I noticed he clenched his fists.

He covered up his emotions with a fake smile that made me frown deeply. "It's nothin' Leo. Shawn's just a jerk..."

"So he _did_ do something to you?" I hissed and Mikey drew back with wide eyes.

"No-wait, he- ugh..I can't tell you, Leo. I'm sorry." Mikey replied uneasily, his baby blues getting wide with guilt and fear. "Are you angry?"

My eyes softened immediately and I scooted closer to him. I shook my head. "No!"

"I-I'm really sorry. It's just I promised Donnie I wouldn't tell.." Mikey blubbered as if he was gonna make me mad. It reminded me that Mikey didn't have good past experiences with old friends. That alone made me guilty.

I wrapped my good arm around him and pushed him to my chest. "It's okay. Raph and I are just worried about you two. We just wanted to know you guys are alright. I'm not mad, okay?"

There was a silence but he nodded against my chest. "O-Okay..."

"So this secret..." Mikey tensed and almost pulled back if my arm wasn't locked around him. "Is about Shawn and Donnie?"

Mikey didn't say anything but that pretty much answered my question. My eyes narrowed in confusion and anger, but not at Mikey. "So Shawn is doing something to Donnie?"

Mikey curled against me and my heart thumped in rising fury. I hit a bulls-eye. But then suddenly Mikey sat up quickly and fast. "Please don't tell Raph or anything! If Raph fights Shawn then he could be sent away."

I froze in shock. Everything suddenly pieced together. The whole reason why they are acting weird. Shawn... _is_ doing something to Donnie and possibly Mikey, yet they want to keep it from us so Raph never knows. It's true, if Raph fights Shawn than they would be separated and Raph would be sent away.

"That...that _teme_!" I growled and Mikey froze in shock. He blinked at the Japanese curse I had just muttered. At the moment I did not feel bad for it but I knew I would later because Father taught me better. "I'm gonna _kill him._ "

"What?!" Mikey cried in surprise at my obvious anger. "Leo, wait-"

"He must know that Raph would be sent away! What is his problem?! Is he bullying Donnie and..God, they _live_ together! How long has this been happening?!" I demanded as I whirled to Mikey, who flinched away from me.

"Wait, no-he...I'm not supposed to say," Mikey's mouth twisted into a frown and tears spiked in his eyes. Some of the anger pushed away and I hugged Mikey again, fighting to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I'm being a big idiot. I don't want that te- _idiot_ to hurt Donnie. Or you and Raph." I murmured as I pushed a hand through his beach blonde hair. Mikey blinked up at me with a worried frown.

"I-I don't want Donnie to hate me for telling you!" Mikey suddenly bawled like I broke through a barrier. I was stunned for a second as his face pushed into my chest. "But Shawn is so _mean_ to him! He calls him all sorts of names and other stuff! He even called me a baby and threatened me too! I was so _mad_!"

"Wait, Mikey...shhh.." I soothed while feeling a burning anger in my chest. I kept my face passive of anger and stroked his hair repeatedly as his sobs died down.

"But I'm scared that Shawn will really hurt Donnie, Leo," Mikey whispered into my chest. My grip tightened and my hand stilled in his hair.

"Never. I won't let that happen." I hissed. Mikey stepped away and looked like a great burden slipped from his shoulders. "You, Don, and Raph are like brothers to me. I won't let _anyone_ hurt you guys!"

Mikey's face twisted into surprise before he slowly beamed. "Yeah!"

I smiled and then turned to the TV still blaring Tom and Jerry. Mikey noticed this too and laughed. "Sorry I...this was a bit random.."

"It's okay...I guess I.." Mikey looked down. I cocked my head to one side. "I'm not used to so many people worrying about me. It's only been just me and my Mom forever." I smiled sympathetically and moved to rustle his hair.

"Well get used to it," I beamed at him and he gave me a small smile. I patted the couch. "Let's finish the cartoon and wait on Sensei."

Mikey beamed then and I laughed as he launched next to me. "Oh and Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to make up with Raph soon. He thinks you are scared of him." I told him and watched Mikey's eyes grow to the size on an owl's. I smiled in amusement.

"No way! I can't believe he-that hothead! I adore Raphie, you, and Donnie!" Mikey blurted and I blushed but rolled my eyes.

"Tell him that and you'll make his day. Even if he doesn't show it." I winked playfully and Mikey laughed loudly.

We continued watching Cartoon Network until I glanced at the clock. Why was Sensei running a bit late? I shook my head and smiled when Mikey laughed again and started up a random conversation about potato chip flavors.

* * *

I laughed as Mikey danced around the living room. At least he was distracting me from the fact that my, Master of Ninjitsu, Father was an hour late. Mikey was playing the song _"Pieces"_ by Icon For Hire. It was a pretty good song and Mikey seemed to be in love with it.

" _CAUSE THE PIECES WON'T PICK UP THEMSELVES YA KNOW_!" Mikey boomed from the top of his lungs as he was on top of my couch with a hand in the air.

I couldn't help it. I died laughing. Mikey wasn't terrible but he wasn't terrific at singing. It was SO funny! Mikey blushed but seemed happy to make me laugh as he continued to sing and move his hips. I nearly cried in my laughter.

I was also briefly worried that the music would disturb neighbors. But I wasn't about to ruin Mikey's fun. Mikey laughed as he jumped off the couch

" _You're so tired trying to rewind the mess you've made with your own mind.._." Mikey sung as he danced around me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms with a stupid grin on my face.

DING-DONG. I froze where I stood and Mikey also heard it even when the music blasted over it. It wasn't Sensei, obviously, because he would have just come in. Was it an angry neighbor? Mikey looked sheepish as he turned the volume down.

Keeping my wits about me just in case, I opened the door slowly and then flung it open in my shock. Raphael, Casey and April stood there with their eyebrows raised. I blinked.

"Ah, dudes and dudette!" Mikey beamed as he flew past me to hug April hard. She giggled and gave me a wave.

"Bad time?" She asked and I blushed, shaking my head. We let them come in and I eyed Raph in confusion.

"April helped me shop for Mika, _don't ask_ , and then we seen Casey and decided to stalk ya at yer house," Raph grinned out at the end. Leo was relieved to see most of the tension had left his hotheaded best friend.

"Naturally," Leo responded and Raph laughed, socking him in the shoulder before he closed the door behind him.

"Where's Master Splinter?" April asked and glared when Casey just plopped down on the couch like it was his home. I rolled my eyes at him.

"He's late..." I replied trying not to seem worried. But Raph narrowed his eyes at me and just cracked his knuckles. Casey looked up at me.

"Anyways...I just tagged along to do this... _ **INCOMING**_!" I barely dodged Casey in time as he lunged at me. I smirked as I ducked my head to the side, avoiding his punch, and then used my knee to hit him in the stomach. He gasped and fell to the ground. Raph laughed, April seemed shocked, and then Mikey was in awe.

We were, except April, used to Casey's _'incomings_ ' which I have begun to interpret as his way of affection just like Raph's noogies and socks to the shoulder except Casey's incomings were different depending on who you were. Like with Mikey and Don, Casey usually only tackle-hugs them. I grinned and helped him up.

"I'll defeat you one day. You _and_ Raph! Maybe not today maybe not tomorrow-" Raph laughed as he put his hand over Casey's mouth. He made a face and April laughed.

"Dude, Leo, that was _epic_! You moved so fast!" Mikey gushed and I blushed at the admiration his eyes. I saw Raph scoff and roll his eyes as he pushed Casey. I grinned teasingly when I noticed the smalls park of jealousy in those emerald eyes.

"Don't look at me Fearless, just don't look at me," Raph growled and I just smirked more. April and Mikey shared a confused look.

"Do ya got any snacks around here?" Casey shouted from the kitchen and again I sighed. April face palmed. "Found some, never mind!"

"Just make yourself at home Casey, don't mind us!" I shouted back and heard him snort in amusement.

"Anyways Leo, how are you feeling?" April walked up to me with a polite smile. I saw he looking at my injuries in worry but I smiled. Behind her I saw Mikey approaching Raph through the shadows while he was distracted.

"I'm fine, and so is Master Splinter," I assured and April deflated. She smiled back.

"AH!" Mikey shrieked when Raph suddenly spun around and grabbed Mikey. He held Mikey in front of him with both arms behind his back. "Nooo!"

"That's what ya get for sneakin' up on a ninja," Raph gruffed but his eyes held amusement.

"I just wanted to tackle you with all the beautiful love in my heart!" Mikey teased playfully. Me and April immediately burst out laughing along with Casey, who had a random bag of Cheese Puffs in hand.

Raph let go of Mikey with disgust but everyone could see that he was happy Mikey wasn't side stepping around him anymore.

"Anyways, I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay. I'm planning on going to visit Donnie before the visiting hours are up," April wiped her eyes with a wide smile. I nodded.

"Yeah..." Mikey wilted as he stayed on the floor. "It sucks that he's not here with us."

"Yeah it doesn't feel normal without his smart comments," Casey joked but looking into the bag of chips thoughtfully. I sighed and helped Mikey off the floor.

"Well I'll tell him that we all miss him," April said as he went to the door. We side stepped to give her room.

"Hey, wait for me, Red! My house is the same way!" Casey grinned as he tossed me the chips. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for coming over," I told them. They both smiled and waved goodbye to us. Mikey beamed and shouted to them while Raph just hid a small smile as he leaned on the hall. I closed the door and looked at them.

"Hey...uh, can I stay here tonight?" Raph asked as he rubbed his sun blonde hair. Mikey and I shared a brief surprised look. Inwardly I beamed.

"Of course!" I replied and he reached for his phone with a grin.

"Thanks, I'll tell Mika I'm stayin'."

"Don't you mean you'll ask her?" Mikey asked confused. Raph smirked at Mikey.

"Nope I'm tellin' her." He replied and I sighed at his obvious distaste for his Guardian. He walked away with his phone at his ear and I just chuckled.

Both of us startled when the door was pushed open and Master Splinter was standing there with papers in his hand. I blinked in surprise.

"Welcome home, Sensei," I greeted after I shook my head. Mikey jumped up and hugged him hard. Sensei laughed. "Raph's staying the night."

"I see," Sensei said fondly as he closed the door and locked up. "I am sorry I was so late. I was meeting with someone."

"With who?" Mikey asked as he slanted his head, pulling away. A twinkle was in Sensei's eyes and I was more confused now.

"Just someone I believe will help me," Sensei replied. I knew he was not lying but he was being very vague. I hated when he was like this.

"Alright, she's a bit peeved but whatev-oh hey Sensei." Raph smirked when he walked out from the hall. Sensei smiled at Raph. "How's it goin'?"

"It's "going" well," Sensei replied in amusement. "And how are you, my Child? How are the cuts on your back?" We all looked at him and he sighed.

"They burn and itch. Bout to ground on my last nerve like Mikey," Raph commented while Mikey pouted. I grinned and Sensei shook his head.

"Why don't I put these papers away and get supper started?" Sensei offered. Raph and Mikey cheered and I just eyed the papers but Father hid the contents from my view. That raised red flags. What was he hiding?

"Come play with me Leo!" Mikey grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to where he hid his 3DS between the couch cushions. Raph laughed as he jumped on the couch beside us. I shook my head from the new concern I felt about Sensei and just focused on my two friends.

* * *

 **April's P.O.V**

After I separated from Casey it took 40 minutes to get to the hospital by foot. I walked in and immediately greet Dr. Kurtsman, who told me where to find Donnie.

When I walked to the doorway I froze. Donnie was laying on the bed looking out the window with a thoughtful frown. He looked so small and yet so cute just laying there. But clearly something was bothering him and I was a bit stunned to see his red brown eyes slightly red from crying.

"Knock knock," I smiled softly. He blinked in surprise before he smiled that toothy smile at me. I giggled as I sat on the bed beside him. He situated himself, looking much happier. "How are you, Donnie?"

"I'm feeling much better," He replied while looking to the side at his shoulder. "Shoulder kind of throbs though."

"I'm sorry," I grimaced and he just shrugged the good shoulder. "But really, are you okay?" He looked at me surprised and I gave him a look that told him he knew better than to lie to me.

He was my first friend and he doesn't know it but I've come to the conclusion that he is also my first love. I care so much about him, he's such an _amazing_ guy. So I can't help but feel protective of him, like he is of me. He's always been a great helper, I know that. And he knows that I've always had a...sense for things.

"Not really, no," He sighed sadly and then looked out the window with pain clear in his eyes. My eyes grew wide and my eyebrows drew together in worry. I put a hand on his forearm. "I...don't know what to do anymore. I did with Casey.. and now we're friends..but..I just don't know what to _do_ about this one."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, my heart pounding a little bit faster. He sighed again and rubbed his hair.

"You remember Shawn, right?" He told me. I paused and looked up, a habit I had when I tried really hard to think. Shawn was the guy that Raph always hung out with at their foster home. He was tough, stubborn, and a bit mean-spirited if she remembered correctly.

So she nodded. "Yea, what about him?"

"Ever since I befriended Raph he's been bullying me," He confessed as he watched me carefully. I stared at him in disbelief for a second before I swear my hair floated behind me I was so angry.

"What?" I hissed and he blinked with owlish eyes. "He's been _what_? How..why..I mean-"

"He hates me. He has it in his head that only _he_ can be Raph's friend. He wants me to stay away from him. Now he's brought Mikey into this and threatened to do the same with Leo...I just...I don't..." He was stammering now and I blinked.

"Hey..." I soothed as I scooted and gently grabbed his face in my hands. He blushed and I tried not to smile too much at that. He's soo cute when he's shy. "Don't worry about it. Aren't you all, like, trained martial artists?"

"Of and on for all of us but Leo," Donnie nodded as I let go of his face. He wasn't looking me in the eye. "But...Shawn has a gang, about 4 guys not including him. His right-hand-man, Oliver, is a piece of work."

"Well...why haven't you told Raph that he's bullying you?" I frowned and he suddenly looked panicked. My frown fell instantly.

"I _can't_. You know Raph! He'll get so mad and then he'll really hurt Shawn and get sent away!" Donnie half way looked hysterical by that point just remembering it. I put a hand on his good shoulder.

"He won't. Raph won't go away," I promised and for once Donnie blinked stupidly. It looked as though no one's said that directly to him yet. I smiled softly. "Raph is a hothead but he isn't stupid. Though I agree that he'd want to hurt Shawn because _I_ want to."

"Promise me you won't get dragged into this," Donnie muttered and I noticed that his eyes darkened. I looked confused.

"Not if you don't want me too. But listen, someone has to tell Raph. He needs to know what type of guy he's hanging around." I smiled again. Donnie sighed in a defeated manner.

"He should already know. He's just a Meathead." Donnie grinned a little and I giggled.

"Well give it some time," I smiled as I patted his knee. I stood up. "Oh, and Casey says "Ya betta get better soon or I'll give ya an incoming" so beware," I laughed when Donnie paled.

"Sure, sure, thanks for coming April," He blushed and I nodded with a warm smile.

"See you soon," I promised while waving goodbye. I walked out of the room and looked back before rounding a corner. Donnie was looking out his window again with a smile on his face.

My job here is done for now. I smiled the whole way back home.

* * *

 **Michelangelo's P.O.V**

I yawned loudly as I stretched my arms up high on the way to my Mom's hospital room. She was expecting me and I hoped that her chemotherapy session went well! Maybe we can eat breakfast together...if she can! I smiled.

Last night ended up being amazing except for the time that Raph almost busted the stitches on his back. Man, Sensei was so _mad_! We had been playing around and I made him a little too mad. But once he was okay we were forced to calm down, which is lame for someone like me.

"Mom, it is I, your very loved and very beautiful chi-" I froze when I saw her laying on the bed, slightly paler than yesterday. She appeared to be sleeping but I didn't like how sickly she looked. I frowned and rushed up to her bedside.

I sat in the chair and wordlessly leaned over to lay my head on my arms in front of her. She didn't seem in pain, which is good, but she didn't really look happy either. Well, not that I'd expect her to...

It was now that I suddenly wished I didn't come alone to see her. Leo was getting his shoulder checked on and unbandaged. Raph was already on his way to see Donnie and I promised to meet up with them both after I saw my Mom. Since it was Sunday Master Splinter didn't have classes until afternoon, but he said he had some calls to make.

"Mom..." I rubbed her cheek with my finger. I felt worried. I didn't like that she had to be alone in this room. Suddenly she groaned and opened her hazel eyes.

"Sweetie..?" Mom blinked and I smiled. She gasped. "Oh Mikey!"

"Slow down Mom," I laughed softly as she hugged me around my neck. She squeezed and I laughed a little louder. "How are you feeling?"

"The chemo-therapy dosage takes some getting used too," She sighed but then gave me a big smile. "How about you? How are your ribs? How's your wrist feeling?!"

I rolled my eyes. "My ribs are still very sore, it hurts sometimes but my wrist hurts the most now and again." She looked worried. "I'm fine, I _promise_."

"Ah, that careless driver! Hurting my boys like that!" She hissed and my eyes widened at the "my boys" part of her sentence. "What's happening with him?"

"The driver?" I asked in surprise. She nodded and I smiled. "Sensei talked on the phone with the insurance company. They said the other guy has all the liability so he is paying for the hospital bills and the cost to fix Sensei's car."

"Ah, that's good," Mom smirked and if this were a comic I'd of sweat dropped. I laughed instead. "Oh...there is something I need to tell you..."

I froze just barely, somewhat nervous. Is it the secret she hasn't been telling me lately? How should I prepare myself for- "Someone will be staying with us starting next week."

"Huh?" I blinked stupidly with wide eyes. She giggled and tapped my nose.

"You remember my sister, Hellen? Your...Aunt?" She said hesitantly. My eyes widened significantly.

"The mean druggie Aunt?!" I replied loudly and then slapped my hand over my mouth when my Mom looked down sadly. "Sorry, I-"

"It's okay Sweetie, and yes, Hellen." She nodded and I frowned. Why'd we shelter her? She's mean and always tries to take advantage of Mom. I'd only seen her probably 3 or 4 times before Mom was diagnosed with Cancer.

"But Mom, she's a bad person, why are we-" She coughed hard which made the words die in my throat. My eyes grew wide and I helped her sit up. I waited a few moments and rubbed her back until she settled.

"No, not my Sister." Mom replied with a small smile. "Scott. Her son. My nephew is going to be living with us." I blinked.

"I've never met him before. Why?" I asked slanting my head. Mom looked sad again but she still smiled.

"Well he...he's very quiet and shy. I wanted to take him away from my Sister sooner, but..." She didn't have to say it out loud. I nodded.

"So...is he a good guy..?" I asked hesitantly. She beamed.

"He's a sweetheart, just like you! I'd think you two will get along nicely! But he's big and intimidating, so he doesn't have any friends." She explained and I felt my heart ache for this unknown family member of mine. "He also doesn't really seem to like his name but I know you'll figure out a nickname in no problem.."

"Really?" I gasped in surprise and she nodded sadly. "Oh...so will he go to my school?" She nodded.

"The only reason child services let me take him is because he is about to be 18 and he wants to live with me. He will graduate at your school and take care of me." Mom smiled warmly and my eyes widened. But for some reason I felt excited to meet Scott.

"So..he's coming next week?" I asked with a smile. She nodded.

"I'll get out Thursday morning. He'll be here Monday morning," She told me and I beamed with excitement.

"I can't wait to tell the guys that I have a cousin coming to live with us!" I gushed and she giggled. Suddenly Dr. Kurtsman came in with a look of surprise on his face. "Heya Dr. Kurtsman!"

"Hello Michelangelo," He greeted with a chuckle. "I just released Donatello and came by here to receive your Mother for her next chemo-therapy session."

I wilted until she smiled at me and tugged on my orange cat hood. I laughed and gave her a big hug as she groaned. "Be safe, Mikey. Oh and tell those boys the same."

"Will do Mom! Love you!" I beamed as I rushed towards the door.

"You too, Sweetie."

I grinned as I rushed out of her room and to the elevator where I'd meet up with Donnie, Raph, and Leo. I couldn't wait to tell them about my new cousin Scott. I wonder what he looks like? Mom said big and intimidating! So he has no friends..? That's how I was! I can imagine this guy big and scary yet couldn't hurt a fly. I laughed as the elevator doors flew open.

"There you are!" I was suddenly barreled into by Leo and laughed even harder. Leo was wearing this black V shirt with dark blue jeans. "How's your Mom?"

"Tired but good," I told him while laughing as he flipped my orange cat hood on my head. I wore an orange shirt with a hood that had car ears on it. Raph called me weird for it cause he's _rude_. I also wore tan cargo pants and orange slip on shoes cause they are easy to get on.

"Been waitin' too long ya know," Raph scoffed as he cross his arms. He was wearing a red tank top with black sunglasses hanging in the middle. He wore black patchy jeans and red converse. Always the tough image.

"Sue me," I stuck my tongue out and he made a swipe for me. Leo managed to move me out of the way with a scolding look. I laughed.

"Good to see you Mikey," I looked behind Raph and gawked. Donnie looked better but he was sitting in a wheelchair. He wore a purple elbow-lengthed shirt with a huge V-neck and a purple tank top under it. It looked like has also wearing tan cargo shorts and one black sandal.

"What the shell?!" I gasped while he and Raph laughed at my expression. "Dude, why are ya in a wheelchair are you okay?!" Leo chuckled as he stepped beside me.

"I have a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg, Mikey. I can't use crutches," Donnie smiled and I blinked.

"Oh...well that sucks," I replied dryly. He nodded but continued to smile a little.

"Don't worry though, I only have to use it for a couple of days until the soreness in my shoulder goes away then I can be on crutches." He explained and I smiled.

"Yay!" I cheered and he laughed when I hugged him. When I straightened I saw a silent conversation in the eyes of Raph and Leo and rose an eyebrow.

"Well, let's get you home, Donnie," Leo smiled as he walked behind Donnie's chair and began to wheel him to the elevator. Donnie seemed a bit too tired to argue with it. I blinked after Raph who motioned for me to go ahead of him.

I bounced into the elevator and watched Raph slide in before the doors closed. Leo rolled his eyes as me and Donnie giggled. Raph smirked and leaned against the wall.

"Oh, guys! My cousin Scott is gonna be movin' in with me and Mom next week!" I announced and they turned to me in surprise.

"Really?" Leo asked. I nodded with a huge smile.

"Uh-huh! He's gonna take care of Mom, plus he is a Senior! I bet he's _badass_!" I cried and they rolled their eyes at me.

We exited the elevator and it took us awhile to get a taxi and even longer to get Donnie's chair in the trunk before we squeezed in. We stopped at Donnie and Raph's foster home. I had noticed that Donnie seemed on edge so I wheeled him in the house with a gentle smile. I knew who he was scared to see.

"Oh Donnie!" A woman boomed as she hugged him from no where. It must be their guardian, Mika. She kind of looked like a fairy to me being so small with short black hair and gray eyes. I coughed into my fist to cover up my smile and a laugh. "Thank God, you're okay!"

"Yeah.." He said with a strange tone. I gripped the handles of his wheelchair. It was obvious he wasn't entirely comfortable with Mika, though I don't know why. I didn't want Shawn to suddenly walk in so I looked to Leo and Raph, who were talking together.

"I'm takin' Donnie to his room!" I announced suddenly. Donnie squeaked when I wheeled him around and then slowly helped him up the steps.

"Woah!" Raph gasped as he rushed to help. He smacked the back of my head and I glared. I heard Leo fold Donnie's chair and stomp up after us as Mika called for us to call her if we need help.

With Raph's help I managed to get Donnie to his room, where a couple of kids were playing. When they seen Donnie they immediately cleared the area and went outside to play. Donnie sighed when he was on his bed and sat up.

"Thanks guys," Donnie smiled slightly. I beamed and Raph patted his shoulder before dramatically laying on the end of the bed. Leo sat the folded version of Donnie's chair on the edge of the end table and then sat on Donnie's other side near Raph's head. "So, do you like my room?" He had turned to me and Leo with a little smirk on his face.

There was Donnie's bed, which was twin size and hardly big enough for all four of us, and then there was a bunk bed on the other side of the wall. There was a desk filled with papers and pencils in front of Donnie's bed as well as a small bookshelf right beside Donnie's bed. Near the bunk bed was a toy box which indicated that he shared the room with those two kids.

"It's...homey," Leo laughed a little and Raph chortled into the sheets. I smiled behind my hand and Donnie rolled his eyes. "You share the room with those two boys from earlier?"

"Yeah, Jacob and Kaleb," He replied with a small smile. "We have a...mutual understanding of personal space." We laughed.

"Well I like your room, Donnie," Leo smiled warmly and Donnie blushed shyly. I heard Raph start to tease Leo about being a mother goose as I looked around Donnie's light brown colored room. Leo was right...it was homely but at the same time sort of depressing, like this shouldn't be his bedroom at all.

I blinked as my observant eyes immediately found a book up on the top shelf. It was fairly thick but had all kinds of tape on it. I narrowed my eyes and tried not to get sick as I seen two of the words "alien freak" covering it. Shawn...

"..so that's why I wanted to get the pieces as soon as possible.." Donnie's voice brought me back and I blinked to clear my mind of the building anger and sadness. "Mikey?" He was looking at me now in confusion.

"What pieces?" I asked with a smile before Raph and Leo could look at me in concern. Those mother hens.

"The pieces of Metalhead.." Donnie trailed off quietly because I was obviously not convincing him that I was okay. My eyes widened as I remembered the robot thing that Donnie had made. I dropped it when I got that call from my Landlady.

"Oh...I'm...I'm sorry Donnie," I apologized. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't anything I can't make again," He patted my hand with a smile. I brightened instantly.

"Well Sensei has the pieces all cleaned up and put away for you," Leo smiled at us. Donnie deflated in relief and I narrowed my eyes at the suspicious form of Raph.

"Is...is he sleeping?" I demanded in quiet surprise. Leo turned, also surprised to see Raph's steady breathing-his head in his arms in that quiet relaxed way- his face contorted in peace.

"Why'd he have to fall asleep on my bed?" Donnie grumbled and I smirked. I, too, have had Raph almost fall asleep on me. But this was sort of adorable. I took out my cell phone and snapped a quick picture before Leo could protest.

"Solid blackmail, dudes," I grinned evilly while Leo face palmed and Donnie chuckled softly.

"Anyways, we need to go Mikey and let them rest. We all have school tomorrow...well not you Donnie.." Leo trailed off looking thoughtful. Donnie and I shared a look and then I rolled my eyes. I stood up abruptly.

"Okay, let's go home then." I said and Leo nodded. He gave Raph a soft pat on the back and then went to hug Donnie. I grinned down at Raph before I waited my turn to hug Donnie.

As I reached down and wrapped my arms around his neck I whispered, "Call or text me if you need me Bro. Be careful with Shawn."

I walked with Leo to the door and looked back. Donnie was blinking wide red brown eyes but then he smiled happily. I smiled back and let Leo steer me out of the house and onto the streets.

I was determined to protect Donnie as much as I could from that bully.

* * *

 **Awww MikeyxDon fluff! ;D I bet most of you already figured out who Scott will be before this chapter even ended. If not, don't worry, you will soon.**

 **Thanks for reading and supporting me! It's amazing, my beautiful readers! Lol, enjoy life and...**

 **STAY AWESOME! ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I made sure I put up my next chapter so I could update sooner. Lord knows when I'll get another chance! I didn't have time to do my special thanks to everyone, but I still acknowledge you guys!**

 **Thanks so much for supporting me an my story and for understanding my predicament. You, my beautiful readers, have not once complained about it and that makes me so happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **ENJOYS!**

* * *

 **Donatello's P.O.V**

The two days while out of school were the worst two days of my life to date. Which is really saying something. I've been stuck in bed, which hasn't really sucked as much as I thought because I could read, I've even read stories to Jacob and Kaleb, but it was Shawn that made me on edge.

I was scared he'd do something to me at home, but he has t go to school just like Raph and I don't. Never thought I'd be thankful to NOT go to school before. But I'm also worried about what he has planned for Mikey, if he is planning anything at all. Mikey, I can tell in those baby blues, is trying to help and protect me but then whose going to protect that kid? The whole thing is just worrisome.

At least I know that Leo is nearly with Mikey every hour of the day and that he has to stay with Leo until his Mom is released from the hospital. I wonder if Shawn would really attack Mikey with Leo around, i mean Leo took down a group of Seniors. I found myself smiling up at the sky.

Right now I am waiting on Sensei to come and pick me up from the hospital. I went to get my shoulder sling removed like I was supposed to. I was thankful that my shoulder only felt really sore, but it would work itself out when I moved around on my crutches. The cuts on my face are fading yet look sort of disgusting and attract unwanted attention. I had the stitches removed from eh gash that was on my waist yet I still have it bandaged underneath my shirt.

I was dropped from my thoughts when Sensei's new and improved car pulled up in front of the hospital. I smiled and got up using my crutches. I fumbled to get comfortable and started walking towards the car. Sensei got out of the car and opened the door for me. "Hello, Donatello."

"Hey Sensei!" I replied with a toothy grin. I tried to seem uplifted because something in Sensei's eyes were upset when he saw me using my crutches. He helped me put my crutches in the car while I held onto the top of the car. I slid in and put my right leg comfortable against the seat. The black medical boot I was forced to wear sucked, it itched and made my leg sweat, but I figured it could be a lot worse. Sensei got in the car and drove off. "So Sensei, how are the classes?"

He was still wearing his maroon robe because he went straight from his job to come and get me when Mika called and said she couldn't, no shocker there really. But it was worth it cause Sensei looks like he could use the company. Lately Leo has been quiet around him and I was wondering if they were having a argument. Mikey doesn't know what's going on either.

"They were quite good. I seem to have a good group of young children this year," Sensei said with a fond smile on his face. "And how are you feeling, Donatello? How's your leg?"

"It's okay. I'm just glad I didn't have to stay in that wheelchair," I grumbled and he hummed. Especially to school, I added to myself. "I'm sorry you had to come and get me. Mika is always busy." I tried not to sound nasty about the last statement but it rolled off my tongue.

"It's no problem at all. You boys are my top priority," He smiled kindly at me and I blushed. All of us are? Even me? "Which brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about before the crash." I perked up in surprise.

"What is it, Sensei?" I asked curiously while fumbling with my black t-shirt. Sensei suddenly turned serious and I wasn't sure if I'd like the news or not. I almost gulped.

"I had wanted to talk to you and Raphael about it together, but there is no helping it," He started and my eyes widened at the mention of Raph. "I have been making a lot of calls these past days.." I nodded politely because Leo had already told us about this Monday. Sensei seemed to have trouble saying what he wanted out loud so I smiled.

"What is it Sensei? You can tell me, just say what you want to say," I coaxed my best friend's Father. A nervous look came across his face.

"I want to adopt you." He blurted softly and my heart stopped. I'm pretty sure my breathing did too. Seeing my face and misinterpreting he added, "And Raphael."

It took me awhile to find my voice and my heart beat painfully. "Y...You want to adopt... _us?_ "

"Yes," He smiled nervously and I blinked stupidly. "I have wanted to since the day I met you."

"A-And...Leo's okay with that?" I asked and mentally hit myself hard because, duh, Leo already said we were like his brothers. Sensei smiled warmly and dipped his head once, paying extra attention to the road ahead.

I also stared ahead for a minute or two, but it felt longer and I heard him grip the steering wheel a little. I then realized that I never gave my opinion, answer or anything. I blinked again. I would be away from _Shawn_. I'd _live_ with _Raph_ and _Leo._.

My eyes had tears filling them when I turned and gave him a watery smile. "Yeah! I-I'd love to be your son!"

Sensei gave something of a choked victory cry and he smiled so hard that it was contagious. He looked ready to let go of the wheel and hug me so I laughed. We got to the house soon after that, both of us emotional which was pretty funny because we are both the calm ones. He immediately grabbed me into his arms as soon as he parked the car. I laughed as he hugged me tight.

He helped me into his house and onto the couch and proceeded to give me some nice warm tea. He sat in the chair next to the couch and smiled at me. I smiled back and was amazed at how shaky my hands were. God, it hit me...I'm going to be adopted and I'll really be Leo and Raph's little adopted brother. Or maybe older? I don't know when their birthdays are...

"I still have to ask Raphael if he wants to live with me," Sensei spoke up as he both drank our tea. I laughed and clenched the cup.

"Raph will be insulted you even _asked_ ," I smiled into my cup. Sensei laughed.

"Leonardo also doesn't know what I've been up to," Sensei stared into his cup this time with a thoughtful look. I set my cup down and stared at him. "But he will be ecstatic when I tell him."

"Yeah, he will," I smiled as I shifted to get more comfortable. Leo would be very happy and Raph would secretly be the happiest next to me. I can't wait to live here. And Mikey will...my smile dropped instantly. Mikey...why does it feel like we are leaving him out.

"Is something troubling you, Donatello?" Sensei asked with a slightly concerned look. "Is it your leg?"

"N-no," I replied with a dismissive smile. I don't want to ruin the mood. "So, when you've made these calls...have you already got everything situated to adopt us?"

"Yes, I've been talking with my lawyer and the adoption agency. You boys are all 14 so you can choose to live with me." Sensei smiled happily. "I've already taking care of the financial arrangements and the social worker that's working with me over the phone has been most helpful. She's already checked out my important documents like my birth certificate and what not. I've planned a meeting with her at our home in which Leonardo will need to be present, she called it a homestudy."

"I see..." I replied with a small smile. I had already read up on the process of adoption I just wasn't sure how far long Sensei had actually gotten. "Then did she tell you how long it would take?"

"After she completes the homestudy all that is left is to exchange information with the social worker in charge of you and Raphael. After that the papers just need to be finalized." Sensei smiled to me and excitement bubbled in my stomach. I smiled wide.

"When is the social worker coming for the homestudy?" I asked curiously and Sensei chuckled.

"She will be here in two days," He replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes. My eyes widened. Wow...he really did put everything together the last few days. "It appears that even though money is a material item in my eyes it is most useful in getting what I want."

I laughed good and hard at that statement. Sensei never took himself being rich fro granted and I loved him more for it. I smiled when he rubbed my hair and went to make some tea for himself. He left me to do whatever I wanted until the guys arrived. I couldn't wait till they heard the news!

I ended up reading three chapters of Romeo and Juliet though it nearly killed me. I'm not much of a literature guy, I leave that up to Leo. The things I like to read are purely educational or sci-fi.

I grinned excitedly when the door opened and the guys came through looking like a group of party teens. I laughed to myself as I closed my book and set it on the table. I sat myself up excitedly.

"We're home!" Leo called and I immediately heard Sensei moving about to get out of the dojo. Mikey and Raph stopped play fighting and saw me sitting there.

"Donnie!" Mikey beamed and literally threw himself over the couch as Raph watched in a bit of shock. I laughed yet gasped as the air got knocked out of me from the force of the blonde's hyperness. "How are you?!"

"I-I'm good..." I replied catching my breath when he let me go. Leo and Raph walked over and smiled down at me. "Hey guys."

"Hey Don, whatcha doin' here?" Raph asked with a curious glance. I noticed him scanning me and the crutches that were now laying on the floor.

"Sensei picked me up from the hospital cause Mika couldn't." I replied simply as Sensei entered the room. Mikey perked up and jumped to hug him too. He chuckled.

"Hello boys," Sensei patted Mikey's head while looking at us all fondly. "How was school?"

"It was good Sensei," Leo smiled as he finished scanning my now unbandaged shoulder. I looked and noticed that Raph was acting normal and Mikey seems happy sot hat means nothing happened today with Shawn. I let myself sigh quietly in relief.

Mikey and Raph exchanged stories with Sensei about how exciting gym was while Leo turned to me with a smile. "So how's the shoulder?"

"A bit stiff and sore. Yours?" I asked politely. He sat beside me and rolled the hurt shoulder.

"It's starting to feel a lot better. Still sore." He commented while I nodded. "So...no problems at all?" I blinked at the question. What did he mean 'no problems at all'?

"Uh, nope," I answered hoping I didn't sound too confused. I mustered a smile and it was worth it when Leo silently beamed.

"Anyways, Raphael, Leonardo...there is a matter I wish to discuss with you," Sensei broke the silence. Mikey and Raph blinked in surprise while Leo seemed like he was being calculative.

"Does it have to do with those papers you've been hiding from me and the secret calls you've been making?" He asked bluntly. Mikey looked so lost that I smiled at him. Raph just stared between Sensei and Leo.

"It does. Let's all sit." Sensei nodded as he ushered Raph and Mikey to the couch. Mikey immediately curled up to my side as Raph sat on his other side and Sensei sat in his chair. "First of all, this question is for Raphael but will be connected with Leonardo's question." They looked confused and I smirked knowingly.

"Okay, what is it Sensei?" Raph asked looking almost anxious. I saw the way Mikey shifted to brush his shoulder against Raph's comfortingly.

"How would you feel if I adopted you?" Sensei smiled. Raph tensed in shock. Leo blinked owlish eyes and Mikey gasped. I grinned harder.

"Huh...ah...wait.." Raph put a hand to his forehead with wide eyes. "Adopt...ya..ya..want _me_?" Leo was still in shock, same as Mikey but I laughed alongside Sensei's chuckle.

"Yes, I have for a long time now. Donatello has already agreed to be adopted by me." Sensei added and Raph looked at me in surprise.

"R-Really?" He asked and I nodded. Suddenly there was awkward silence.

"And...my question is..?" Leo still looked shocked but was managing to come back to us. I looked at Mikey who was staring wide eyed yet something strange was in his face in a way I couldn't place.

"How do you feel if Donatello and Raphael live with us and become your brothers?" Sensei asked with amusement. Leo blinked and then looked between me and Raph.

"What kind of question is that?" Leo suddenly smiled, still a bit stunned so it was clumsy. "They've been like my brothers for awhile." I beamed.

"That's wonderful, my son," Sensei smiled happily while looking towards Raph, who stared until he realized he hadn't answered. I snickered.

"Uh..ya..of course!" Raph suddenly blurted and turned red. "I would love to live with you guys..."

"Then it is settled." Sensei nodded his head while Leo cheered and grabbed both of us in a hug around our necks. I laughed and Raph groaned slightly. We continued trying to get out of our brotherly hug from Leo, who laughed excitedly the whole time. Sensei watched us with a warm smile on his face before it vanished.

"Michelangelo, are you alright?" He asked making us freeze and turn towards him. He was staring at the carpet, yet he looked a bit pale and dazed.

"Huh?" Mikey shot up with wide eyes. "Oh yeah, sorry, was just thinking, heh heh."

"Do you feel alright?" I asked in worry as I put a hand to his forehead. He seemed slightly warm but normal. He nodded his head.

"Sorry, was just thinking of my Mom. Wow, I can't believe you guys are finally getting adopted!" Mikey smiled but something was off about it. None of us looked convinced and we narrowed our eyes at him.

"How is your Mother, Michelangelo?" Sensei decided to ask with a smile. Mikey immediately perked at the mention of her and was seemingly glad to have the attention away from him as the topic. I frowned.

"She's good, though sometimes she's sick after her chemotherapy, but she's slowly regaining her strength!" Mikey smiled happily and Sensei's smile widened.

"That's good..." Leo commented while shooting me and Raph a look not to pressure Mikey into telling us what was with the pale moment back there.

"Yup! By the way, do you guys mind if I go to the store really quick?" Mikey asked. We blinked in surprise at the random question.

"Why do ya want ta go ta tha store?" Raph retorted with a suspicious look. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"I want to buy some snacks!" Mikey pouted and Leo chuckled.

"Fine, let's go and-"

"No wait, I wanted to go by myself!" Mikey protested and now Raph narrowed his eyes and Leo looked suspicious. "It's just around the corner!" My heart thumped for some reason at the thought of Mikey going alone and apparently Raph and Leo thought the same way.

"That is true. Could you also purchase some milk as well? We have run out after the pancake fiasco this morning," Sensei replied with amusement while the guys blushed. I rose and eyebrow feeling amused.

"Okay! Then it's settled, I'll be back soon!" Mikey beamed as he grabbed his bag before we could stop him.

"But-" Mikey interrupted Raph's angry protest by yelling a cheer. Leo and I exchanged a confused look. Why did Mikey want to suddenly be alone so badly?

"Be back soon, Michelangelo," Sensei ordered as he gave Mikey money.

"Okay! Be right back!" Mikey smiled as he waved and darted out the door with the speed that would make any ninja and their pet cheetah proud.

"What was that about?" Raph asked with an annoyed scowl. I sighed and Leo shrugged.

"Sensei, was it okay to let him go by himself?" Leo asked worriedly. Sensei smiled down at all of us.

"I believe so, yes. Michelangelo is ninja, he can protect himself. Should he need help he can always call," Sensei teased our worries and we blushed. "Excuse me to make a phone call to the social worker." We nodded feeling embarrassed.

"For some reason something is telling me that we shouldn't let Mikey go by himself," Leo pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Me too," Raph and I said at the same time. We both blinked with wide eyes and then laughed.

"Well I think we should go after him. Something obviously bothered him." Leo nodded but gave me a pointed look. I froze. "Don will stay with Sensei."

"Ugh..." I glared at my booted leg and Leo smiled warmly.

"I think I know what was wrong with tha Chucklehead," Raph sighed as he rubbed his hand through his sun blonde hair. His green eyes were soft and warm. "He thinks he's being left out."

Suddenly a surprised terror made my face pale. The same thought that almost threatened me earlier came around. Mikey already had his foster Mom, so he couldn't live with us either...I looked and saw Leo's face paler than mine, or at least it felt that way. He suddenly stood.

"Let's go get him Raph," Leo said seriously, surprising us. Raph nodded once with smirk as they both stood. I opened my mouth but Leo looked at me. "Stay."

"But-"

"Stay." Leo repeated as he and Raph went running to the front door. I pouted.

"What am I a dog?!" I called after them as they shut the door. I stared at it and then sighed. "Poor Mikey..."

* * *

 **Michelangelo's P.O.V**

Man, the store really was super close to Leo's house. I smiled but it felt weird on my face. I had been lost in my thoughts, just buying the snacks I wanted and Sensei's milk. I was already on my way back. I dreaded what the guys were gonna do because they never left anything alone when one of us seemed sad. I felt my heart pounding harshly.

 _"How do you feel if Donatello and Raphael live with us and become your brothers?"_

I was so happy for Donnie and Raphie...so why... _UGH!_ Why do I have to feel this way? I would love that chance...I would love with live with Sensei. I would love to be Donnie's, Leo's, and Raph's brother...

...but I'm _not_.

Before I knew it, tears were rolling down my cheeks and I had to continuously wipe them to see where I was going. I mean, I'm _like_ a brother to them but I'm _not_ their brother. None of us are related yet it feels as though we've been separated already far too long.

I sighed as I crossed the road onto the street. I just had to make a turn and I'd be on the street that Leo lives on. I glanced down at the ground when I walked so it shouldn't have surprised me when I bumped into something hard.

I fell backwards but worked quick on my heels to balance again and not fall on my butt. My eyes flicked upwards and widened. Then my face slightly paled and my heart stopped.

"Well, well, well," Shawn glared as he brushed his jacket off like I got him _dirty_. "Looks like someone hasn't taught the Baby any manners."

"I have better manners than you," I blurt feeling stupidly annoyed about how bad my day was turning. Shawn and his gang glared at me. The seriously scary emo dude, Oliver took two strides but Shawn held out his arm to stop him.

I was ready to push myself in a defensive position. His glare sized me up and then hardened. "Where's Raph? I've been lookin' for him."

"He's hanging out with us," I replied honestly while still glaring. "He doesn't always have to be with you dude." His friends glared more and Shawn laughed.

"Oh that's rich coming from one of the people who _hogs him all the time_!" Shawn yelled in a rising voice. My eyes widened as I realized the situation I was in. I remembered that my cell phone was in my back pocket.

"can't help it if Raph has good taste," I blurted and winced at the growl that came from Shawn's throat.

"I warned Donnie to control you, Baby, but now I gotta teach you a lesson," Shawn reminded me of a villain from an 80's movie just then and I snorted. I couldn't help it. I gasped when Oliver dash towards me. I dropped my bags and immediately dodged, thanking heaven and earth for my ninjitsu status.

"Grab him!" Shawn yelled as they all rushed forward. I tried to run and dodge, or even fight back, but I ended up being grabbed by three dudes. One held each arm and Oliver grabbed his forearm around my neck from behind, jerking my head backwards.

"Let...go..you cowards!" I cried as I struggled. "Taking on just me by myself is a low one!" My cry fell on deaf ears.

My eyes bulged out of my head when Shawn flipped out a switchblade. I paled and my heart beat faster than anytime in my life. I was pretty scared. First Shawn glared at me and used one fist to punch me in the stomach. "Ugnh!"

"That was for the time at school," Shawn sneered. He then punched me in the face so hard it'd leave a bruise. I felt blood in my mouth and just glared at him. I struggled to kick him or anything, but it was useless with his mindless cronies holding me. "That was for the hospital."

My eyes widened in stunned fear as he stepped forward with the switchblade. This was the type of dude that would grow up to be a murder, I'm pretty sure. That or I watch too many shows on the ID channel. "Stop! I-I'll tell Raph!"

I know that was lame. Shawn paused with the switch blade tracing my forehead and I struggled away from it. I heard Oliver and the two other dudes I dunno start to growl at me for resisting. What am I supposed to stand here and take it?

"Do you really think Raph will believe you?" Shawn leered with a sarcastic smirk. I frowned and tried pulling my head away this time. He only pressed the switch blade to my forehead above my right eyebrow and he leaned in. "I just wanted to give you a little warning, Baby."

"Quit callin' me that it makes you sound like a pervert!" I growled. I should not have done that. Shawn's face was furious.

"Bastard!" Shawn yelled as his hand moved and I felt pain on my head. I gasped sharply that sounded like a strangled cry. The guys holding me except Oliver stiffened in shock. What surprised me is that Shawn suddenly backed away, looking stunned and a bit pale that he actually done it. Didn't he mean to do it though?

I felt a fierce sting above my right eyebrow and then suddenly the warmth was flooding down my face slowly and over my eyes so I closed it.

" **WHAT THA HELLS GOIN' ON HERE?!** " The guys, even Oliver, let me go immediately. I turned and saw with one eye Leo looking at me in stunned horror. Raph's nostrils flared and his green eyes wide but slitted with fury. Shawn visibly paled.

"R-R-Raphie..." I blurted in a stutter. I was too shocked that Shawn actually cut me. he actually did it...and it hurts pretty bad too. Raph looks from me to Shawn and see's the switch blade.

"You _SON OF A BITCH_!" Raph roared as he threw himself on Shawn. He began to beat him with his fists mercilessly and I flinched. Oliver immediately tried to help Shawn but Leo dashed in his way and sent a roundhouse kick Master Splinter would be proud of. Oliver hit the other guys and Leo was by my side in a second.

It was then that I realized I was on the ground on my knees. My hand was also on the cut but most of the blood had dripped down my face, in my eye, and onto my shirt and on the ground. It must have been pretty deep cause there was quite a bit on the ground.

"Mikey, Mikey you okay?! God, let's get you home!" Leo cried as he looked at me. I continued to stare at him. Leo looked up and saw that Oliver was getting up. One glare form Leo was all that it took to freeze the emo boy.

I vaguely looked over and saw that Shawn's face was a bruised and bloody mess, almost worse than mine with how much blood was on it from his nose. I felt super worried that Raph wasn't stopping.

"Raph, stop. Raph STOP!" Leo growled as he pulled Raph away. Raph breathed harshly and glared at Leo. Shawn was shaking on the ground yet his friends were scared to move close to Raph, who death glared them. "We need to get Mikey home!" Raph looked at me and then to Shawn.

"You ever come close to Mikey or Donnie again and I'll knock your damn head of your shoulders in one fucking blow," Raph growled dangerously as he leaned over Shawn, who was still shaking.

Raph and Leo ran up to me and I just blinked. I felt tired. "Leo grab tha bags, I got tha kid." Leo nodded and rushed off. I felt myself being picked up in Raph's arms. "Don't worry Mikey, Sensei and Don will fix you up. I'm so sorry."

If I wasn't still stunned in shock I would have said something. I continued to hold my hand to my eye and lean my other side onto Raph's chest. One look back told me that Shawn's friends were rushing around trying to help him and talking about sending him to the hospital. It was then that I knew.

Shawn was never going to hurt me or Donnie again...

* * *

As soon as Raph and Leo walked through the door Sensei and Don shouted. "Where have you been!?" Sensei seemed upset. Don sounded happy to see them come in.

But they both froze when their eyes met mine. "Holy mother of science!" I normally would have laughed at that. "Mikey!"

"What has happened to Michelangelo?!" Sensei nearly shouted in worry. Raph set me down on the couch where Donnie scooted right beside me with panic in his eyes.

"He hasn't said a word since we found him," Leo replied worried as he put the bags done of the table and knelt in front of me. Raph was kneeling on my left side. "Shawn and his gang were beating on him I think."

"what?!" Donnie cried in horror. Sensei seemed shocked and then angry. Donnie turned my head and released my hand from my wound. "I need some alcohol and some needle and thread."

"Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" Raph asked through gritted teeth his fists clenched at his sides. Don avoided looking him in the eye while Leo dashed away.

"I know what to do and just need the tools," Donnie replied softly, still staring at me in fear. "Mikey, you okay? What happened exactly?" I stared at him.

"He...He..." I tried to say the words and Don frowned worriedly.

"He what?" Raph snarled angrily but Sensei put a calming hand on his shoulders and told him to calm down. "Sorry, Sensei but I got there and they were holdin' Mike...and he was bloody...and...I beat the crap outta Shawn."

"You, what?!" Donnie cried in surprise. Leo came back in and handed the supplies to Don, who got out of his shock to wipe the blood away. I hardly cringed.

"I...couldn't help it.." Raph said but his voice sounded off like he wasn't at all sorry just upset about something else. Leo decided to be a mother hen as wrapped one arm around Raph while looking at me directly.

"What's wrong with him, Don?" Leo asked while I blinked.

"He's in shock mainly and has a cut that needs three stitches. It hit pretty deep but he'll be okay. He didn't lose too much." Donnie explained while I finally flinched when he cleaned the blood from my eyelid. "Careful Mike, I gotta stitch in now okay."

"...kay..." I replied in a small voice, trying to focus on something else. Everything was quiet as they watched Donnie sew me up. Sensei looked impressed at Donnie but kept glancing at me worriedly.

"Shawn is your friend, Raphael?" Sensei asked confused. Raph's eyes darkened.

"He _was_ my friend," Raph corrected and I shivered along with Donnie at the sound.

"Why did he do this?" Sensei asked with an impassive face. Raph's face faltered.

"I...I don't know..he was always a cool guy..." Raph looked away and Leo gave him a one armed hug.

"He's jealous..." I was surprised that the words came from my mouth. Donnie stopped at the second stitch, looking at me in surprise but then continued the last one.

"Jealous?" Raph asked staring at me. "Of you...? Why?"

"Because I'm your friend and you're spending time with me and not him." I pointed out and flinched as Donnie cut the last stitch and smiled at me.

"But Leo and Don are my friends too," Raph frowned. "So wouldn't he also..." A realization finally dawned on him about Donnie and Shawn and his eyes darkened again "Oh I'm gonna kill 'im."

"Raph..." Leo warned but Raph glared.

"Why didn't ya tell me he was trying ta hurt ya both?!" Raph yelled while me and Donnie flinched. Leo glared at Raph.

"Because if you hurt Shawn you'd get in serious trouble, too late by the way, and then get sent away from us!" Leo argued and Raph stepped back in surprise. Sensei sighed.

"I couldn't tell you..." Donnie hung his head but he put a large band-aide on the cut above my brow. Raph's eyes softened. "Now you'll get in trouble..."

"But...but he defended me...Shawn hurt me..." I said to Donnie, who narrowed his eyes at the ground.

"Maybe Raph won't be the one getting sent away." Sensei spoke up with determination and fierce conviction. "Raphael..."

"Hai...?" Raph ducked his head, still seething silently with clenched fists.

"We shall go and talk with Mika-san about what has happen. Michelangelo you must come too so you can provide your side of the story as well." Sensei urged and I nodded immediately. Anything to keep Raphie.

"I'm sorry..." Raph muttered and we all stared at him in surprise. "I cause trouble no matter where I go..." He sounded upset.

So it shouldn't have surprised him when me ,Donnie, and Leo enveloped him in a warm hug and Sensei watched with a confusing knowing twinkle in his eyes. Raph had the widest eyes I've ever seen.

"We don't care," Don said.

"We just don't want you to get sent away," Leo muttered.

"We love you Raph, in a brotherly manner of course," I grinned while Donnie and Leo snickered and Raph rolled his eyes but blushed nonetheless.

"Thanks guys..." He replied. "But ya can get off me now.." We smirked as we backed up. I noticed that Raph was trying not to look at me in the eye. "Sorry he hurt you cause of me."

"If it wasn't me than it'd have been Donnie and that's no good!" I beamed while Donnie blinked and then sighed as he crushed me in a hug of his own.

"Don't ever scare us like that again, Mikey," Donnie scolded and Leo grinned warmly behind him. The whole thing was just mushy but I didn't mind one bit.

I love Donnie, Leo, and Raphie so much. And I love my Mom more than anything in the whole world but...

...I want to be their brother too...

* * *

 **Aww Mikey! :/ And Raph finally found out about Shawn! Holy crap..and _is_ it the last time he bothers Mikey and Don?** **So much drama but I love it!**

 **I hope you do too! Thanks for supporting me my beautiful readers! I'm off to read Manga and write for another update which I can hopefully do soon!**

 **STAY AWESOME! ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I enjoyed the Fourth so much! Hope you guys did too! I just finished the update so have at it! Hope you like it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I mean I'm at 101 already! I love that! You're all so beautiful and kind and make my heart melt! Lol corny, I know!**

 **Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

 **Raphael's P.O.V**

"Are you sure I can't go in the room with you guys?" Leo grumbled as he stood awkwardly at the door. I let out a deep breath as Sensei once again turned back to face Leo. Once Mikey was okay enough that Donnie said he wasn't in shock anymore, Sensei wanted to take this matter right away to Mika. I didn't want to see her. I didn't even wanna go back to that house.

What if I blew my only chance to be happy? To live with Sensei, Leo, and Don? What if they sent me away? But the more I think about it the more I realize that if it came to it, and I'm not just being dramatic, but if it came to it I would gladly hurt Shawn again because of what he did to Don and Mike..I would kill him if I had too, no second thoughts.

"I'm sure, my son. This is a matter between Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello." Sensei answered while looking concrite. Leo sighed. Leo wanted so much to be in the room with us. I didn't care much, but I could tell Mikey and Don wanted him there. Sensei believed that since Leo wasn't involved that he didn't need to be there. But in my opinion Mika would listen more if the story came from Leo. "Let us hurry and get this buisness dealt with."

"Why are we in such a hurry?" Mikey asked curiously as he stumbled down the steps. Donnie was already down with me because I helped him. He would glance at the black medical boot in fustration and then the crutches. It was the first time he'd ever had crutches or so he told.

"Because the longer we take witht his matter the worse it looks," Sensei smiled slightly as he patted Mikey's head. I watched Don, Mike, and Sensei go ahead tot eh car. Leo sighed while locking up and for some reason I waited on him.

"You okay?" He asked after blinking insurprise when he saw me there.

"Just peachy," I gruffed while crossing my arms. I was surprised when I felt his arm around my shoulder. He was giving me a smile.

"Did I mention that it was totally cool what you did to Shawn?" Leo grinned even more at my shocked expression.

"What tha hell-I mean...you're tha noble type so why do ya think it's cool?" I asked and watched as Leo rolled his eyes. We heard Mikey yelling for us and laughed together when he reached the front seat to honk the horn at us. Sensei reprimanded him and we heard Donnie laughing.

We began marching to the car. "Let's just say you did what _I_ wanted to do myself." I grinned after Leo as he crawled in the front seat and stuck his tounge out at a mutinous Mikey. I laughed and crawled in the back seat, squishing Mikey in the middle of me and Don.

"Why am I always in the middle? I call for a crisis redemption!" Mikey cried and I rolled my eyes. Leo snorted and Donnie grinned. Sensei just sighed as he started the car and ignored us. I thought that it was pretty funny.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Donnie asked. Mikey turned to him with serious eyes and it took all my willpower not to grin.

"It's because I'm small, isn't it?" He crabbed. Donnie continued to grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, you're tha only one that will fit in the middle!" I argued and he turned to me with a betrayed look. I face palmed.

"I'm just as powerful as the rest of you!" Mikey grumbled. Leo turned to us with an eyebrow quirked and for whatever reason Donnie laughed.

"Did you give him painkillers or something Don?" Leo joked and Donnie shook his head. Mkey sighed like he was disapointed in us and sat back with crossed arms.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Mikey muttered. I saw Don's smile vanish and Leo blinked in surprise. I just sighed a little and turned my head to look out the window. "Wow, the air feels heavy..."

"Well hey, I got something...did you ever realize that Raph and Leo have the same amber flicks in their eyes?" Donnie piped up. The car jerked and we all shrieked in surprise. "S-Sensei?"

"Sorry, my children," Sensei apologized and Leo laughed nervously.

"Yer saying we got tha same eyes?" I rose an eyebrow at Donnie and watched Leo look at me.

"Mhmm, well yours are green with amber flicks and Leo's is blue with amber flicks...just thought that was interesting.." Donnie hummed in thought. I nearly gasped when Mikey grabbed my arm to look into my eyes.

I growled and pushed him away while he laughed. "You're right D!"

"Of course I am," Donnie smirked. Sensei chuckled at that and Leo grinned. "Wanna know something else I've observed?"

"Yes!" Mikey beamed and I rolled my eyes then continued to stare out the window at the other cars in traffic.

"Me and Leo have the same styling of hair..ours are straight and brown." Donne said and I looked at him in surprise. Leo blinked. I found myself looking at both of them to see if it were true and it was.

"Woah..." Mikey admired as he bounced in place. "Mine and Raph's are blonde and wavy!" I stared at him at my inclusion in this. But it was true.

"There are many things that you boys share that you could discover," Sensei spoke up randomly and mysteriously. Leo looked a bit miffed, Don looked calculative, Mikey looked excited and I just stared. What the shell did _that_ mean?

"Sometimes you frighten me, Sensei," Leo commented while Sensei and Mikey laughed.

"You will learn in good time that all is not always what it seems..." He trailed off in reply and we just shared looks with each other.

And after he said that things began to quiet down, even for Mikey.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

We stepped out of the car and I watched Sensei help Donnie stand until he was able to balance himself on his crutches. Leo reached my side and Mikey trailed behind us silently.

As soon as we got near the door it flung open. A pissed and worried looking Mika was there. "Raphael, there you are! I-oh..." She noticed the others. She blinked ni surprise.

"Hello madam," Sensei smiled and I watched in slight amusement as Mika blushed. "I brought Raphael back here and I was hoping to talk to you in private. My name is Hamato Yoshi."

"P-Pleased to meet you," She blinked in reply. She scanned me and I just scowled. She smiled at Donnie, Leo and Mikey and moved out of the doorway. "Please follow me then Hamato-san."

"Thank you," Sensei smiled politely as we all filed in. I watched as Mika led us upstairs, the other kids stopping to stare at us. Mika led us into her study room. We filed in silently and she closed the door. She whirled around and went to her desk to sit. "I'm sorry this is so short notice but I'm sure you know why I am here."

Leo looked pleased that he was in the room with us and I rolled my eyes. Mika pursed her lips unhappily as Sensei sat down in a chair in front of her. "I do know why. I got a call from the hospital about Shawn. Raphael, what the hell were you thinking?"

Donnie and I were more thansurprised that she cursed in front of Sensei let alone at all. I glared. "He was hurting my friend."

"Your friend? What?" Mika looked surprised. Mikey rose his head up shyly.

"Indeed. This boy, Shawn, attacked Michelangelo. But why don't I let them tell you what they know?" Sensei offered. Mika nodded her head. "Michelangelo?"

Mikey nodded and turned serious, much to our surprise. "I was going to the general store close to Leo's house for some milk and snacks. On my way back I was distracted and ran into Shawn and his friends."

"His freinds that took him to the hospital?" Mika asked in curiousity and Mikey nodded. "So then Shawn attacked you? Why?"

"Well...yeah he wanted to know where Raph was," Mikey explained flicking his eyes to mine. I scowled harder. "I told him that Raph was hanging out with us at Leo's. He got mad about that because he wanted to hang out with Raph. So his friends held me from running and Shawn said Donnie was supposed to warn me."

"Donnie was?" Mika asked surprised and Don looked pale at that information. We didn't know either what Shawn had said to Mikey. "He bullied Donnie too? Honey, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I...well...I dunno..." Donnie muttered defeatedly and Leo put an arm around him. I felt like killing Shawn right now. I really did.

"Well Shawn was mad because I was struggling and then he punched me in the stomach..." Mikey paused and I felt livid. I noticed Leo and Don stiffen too. We did not know that little part. "And my face for other times I stood up to him. Then he had a switchblade and...and I...was scared he'd hurt me..."

I put a hand on his shoulder absentmindly while Mika took one look at me and darted her gaze. She looked shocked but not nearly enough. Sensei encouraged Mikey to continue.

"I said I was gonna tell Raph. I'd hope he would leave after that but he just got more mad and said Raph wouldn't believe me." Mikey said and I fought hard to not blurt how much of a big pile of shit that was. "He kept saying he was giving me a warning and I was mad cause he kept callin' me "Baby"."

"Did he use the switchblade on you?" Mika asked with dark eyes as she looked at Mike's forehead. Mikey nodded and looked a bit paler so I squeezed his shoulder.

"He got mad and he cut me here. But everyone was surprised that he did, like it was a heat of the moment thing..." Mikey added quickly. I hated that it almost sounded like he was defending Shawn's actions. But Mikey did, as I figured out soon, have a heart of gold. "His friends let me go when Raph and Leo showed up to get me. They both were mad too."

"Raphael?" Mika turned to me with wide eyes. I sighed angrily.

"I saw the blood first," I began and watched Leo shiver. "Head wounds tend to look worse than they are but I saw the blood. It was worse because Mikey looked so scared. So when I seen the blood on Shawn's switchblade, I acted first."

"You beat him up because you thought he hurt your friend..." Mika stated outloud but I couldn't help myself.

"I beat the shit outta him because he _did_ hurt my friend!" I blurted in anger. Mika looked startled, Sensei gave me a reprimanding look but the guys were smiling at me. It was werid. "Look, I'm not lying. I don't regret what I did to Shawn. He desrved it. He almost took out Mikey's eye! He was going to hurt Don too!"

"What?!" Mika cried and looked to Donnie, who shifted uneasily. "Donatello?"

"H-He threatened me...and a few times he'd punch me or kick me but he never went far...except verbally..." Donnie muttered and I clenched one of my hands. Mika looked sad and still shocked. "He threatened to hurt Mikey and then Leo if I tried to tell Raph the truth."

"Oh my God..." Mika breathed with a hand to her mouth. "I need to report this to the agency and the police..-"

"Police?" Leo blinked in surprise and blushed when he realized he cut her off. "Sorry."

"Shawn is a minor so when the hospital called of course they wanted to investigate what happened to him. Raph and Mikey would only have to answered questions. You too, Leo." Mika smiled a little but I tensed.

"We understand," Sensei replied politely. "Madam, if I may ask...you run the household, correct?" Mika smiled and nodded. "Then you must know my plans to adopt Donatello and Raphael?"

"Of course! I was so happy but then worried about what this beating meant for Raphael," Mika frowned and I scowled hard.

"I would like to demand, if it may happen, that Shawn be moved to a different foster home." Sensei spoke up with a seious look. "He has threatened the good health of the children here as well as a promise to threaten my own son and Donatello is a witness to that. I want him removed instead of Raphael, in case the angency ever considered of removing him."

"Of course I'll put in a good word but if the story you are telling is true then of course it would be Shawn the one that is transferred." Mika explained seriously. My heart umped in my chest and Mikey beamed. Donnie literally gave out slightly on Leo ,who blinked in surprise and had to hold him up. Mika giggled at our reactions. "I do hope you realize, Raphael, defense or not you still attacked Shawn but not on your own self defense. This will get you into trouble."

I shrugged. "When am I not in trouble?" Mika giggled and Sensei smiled.

"Shawn definitely cannot stay in a foster house where he bullies another child." Mika frowned and Donnie blushed. "Do you have any evidence of his bullying by chance?"

"I do..." Donnie looked down sadly and I gritted my teeth. Even Mikey looked mad. "He wrote all over one of my favorite books with hurtful comments."

Mika nodded angrily. "Well when the agency investigates make sure you keep that as evidence. I'd take a picture of Mikey here so they could know what he did to him."

"S-So...Raph can stay here with us..?" Mikey asked nervously, twisting the hem of his shirt. I actually smiled a little at that.

"I will make sure of it," Mika winked and I decided I had never liked her more than I did in this moment.

"Thank you Madam, you have been most helpful." Sensei smiled. He turned to us. "Why don't you all wait in the car and I'll take us to the police station. Leonardo, take pictures of Michelangelo's injuries."

"Hai, Sensei," We replied on instinct. Donnie and I blushed when Mika grinned at us but we left hte room with Mikey grumbling about having to lift his shirt to see the stomach bruise. Behind me I heard Sensei giving Mika his contact number to keep in touch about the agency and adoption process.

"Stop fussing, Mikey," Donnie rolled his eyes as he balanced on his crutches. Mikey pouted and I laughed slightly at the sight. Leo grinned as he snapped a picture of his stomach, his cheek and then his brow though it was bandaged.

"Alright boys," Sensei stepped out with a fond smile. "Mika-san has requested that Donatello and Raphael stay with me until Shawn is transferred. Go pack some clothes."

"YES!" Donnie cried and it surprised me. Leo and Mikey shared a look and flat out laughed as I pushed angrily past them with a blush on my face. I couldnt stay angry long with Donnie chirping in my ear and looking as happy as a fat kid eating candy. I smiled and decided that my day just got better.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Talking to the police was nerve wrecking but actually not as bad as I thought. Donnie had to wait in the waiting room while Leo, Sensei, Mikey and I were interripgated. I said everything that I had said to Mika, leaving out the part that I didn't feel guilty. Lucky for us Mikey is good with people and those baby blues captured the hearts of those detectives.

Had we been anywhere else I would have laughed till my stomach burst. I wanted too so bad and even Leo looked amused at how Mikey was manipulating the police into liking me and feeling sorry for me. I only talked when I was spoken too.

There were no charges pressed and Mikey refused to press charges himself as long as I didn't get into too much trouble. The police told me this was a warning and that anymore violence would land me in juvenile detention or public service. Oh how I wanted so badly to be sarcastic. But I remained fakely polite for the others' sakes.

We met back up with Don, who was randomly chatting with some old lady who apparently adored him. I promise you this time I finally let one rip. I laughed well into even the car ride to the noodle shop Sensei had discovered for us to eat dinner. He'd wanted to introduce us to Mr. Murkami-san, a really kind and amazing good cooker for a blinde guy, who in return introduced us to a Japanese version of a pizza pocket which he called "pizza gyoza". The guys and I fell in love immediately.

After we ate and arrived home Don and I unpacked. We all took turns in the shower and made a pallet in teh floor by the TV. We had promised Sensei we wouldn't stay up late but we kinda did. Donnie was the first one out for whatever reason and I remember Leo laughing at Don's eagerness to finally go back to school.

The only thing I could think about was how much I didn't want to go to school. Hopefully Shawn wasn't there, I doubt it. I didn't want to see his friends either. I knew that if I lost my temper again I could very well be taken from these guys.

And that's the last thing I want.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Raph?"

I turned to the doorway to my guest bedroom to see Fearless standin' there lookin' mysterious and quite creepy. I rose an eyebrow as I tugged my black tanktop with red stripes down. "Yea?"

"I need you to do me a favor," He suddenly looked so serious and I just blinked. I finally turned around, slung my school bag over my shoulder, and then scowled as I crosse dmy arms.

"What's this favor?" I asked and I fought the urge to flinch back when his cobalt blue eyes, with amber flicks now that Donnie just had to point that out, stared at me with an unreadable expression. Wasn't he just serious a moment ago?

"About Shawn...if we see him-"

"I'm not goin' ta start anythin' Fearless, don't worry," I waved him off while rolling my eyes. But Leo didn't look amused or relieved or anything, just more serious and kinda annoyed.

"No, not that. I need you to make sure _I_ don't do anything if he's there," Leo replied flatly, his fists clenching around the strap of his own school bag. I felt a flash of surprise until I took in his appearance and everything I know about him.

I laughed. He looked surprised this time. "Sure, Fearless, whateva ya say!" I grinned as I pushed him out of the room and met up with Don and Mikey. For some reason the fact that Leo wanted _my_ help with control over what he may or may not do to Shawn was downright hilarious and sort of adorable. I won't ever let him know that.

We were considerate of our time and of Don's crutches on our way to school. He was slower, not that it was his fault, and we had to make sure we got to school on time. Not like I care anyway but Mikey freaked out about missing school because of what his Mom would say and Leo's a teacher's pet I'm sure. Or he's just a goody-two-shoes. Both.

I scanned Mike and Don on the way there, not failing in realizing that they were close together, stuck in the middle of me and Leo like we were in some formation. A protective formation. Leo must have shared my thoughts because he smirked when I looked at him. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans, his dark brown hair was a bit messed up already from the wind, which was totally funny!

Don glanched over at me ever so often as if he was literally making sure I was there. He was wearing those stupid thin black reading glasses, as if his social status depended on that. Not to be weird or anything but Don's a pretty good looking guy, just like the rest of us. I don't see how he looks nerdy or why he feels he needs to be pressured into this image everyone set upon him. Don settled with tan pants, white shirt and that favorite purple pullover jacket of his. He had the sleeves rolled up.

Mike was overly exited for someone that dealt with alot of drama in the last 24 hours. But I guess he wouldn't be Mikey if he wasn't. He seemed to be reluctant to leave mine or Donnie's side since yesterday, not that we're complaining. Mikey, I'd die before I told a soul, looked like some sort of adorable elementary schooler, though that drives him crazy. He was wearing a tan boggin hat on his blonde head, a blue jean jacket with black seams, a white shirt like Don, and dark blue jeans. Kid had style, kinda like me except where as mine is "tough" his baby blues and blonde hair make him look so much younger.

"-ph...earth to Raph?" I blinked in surprise, offically out of my thoughts. Don was worriedly waving one hand in front of my face. I scowled, grabbed it and gently pushed it away.

"What?"

"You...just stopped walking..." Donnie cocked his head at me and beside me I seen two pairs of differently colored blue eyes staring at me intently.

"Oh," I blinked stupidly this time. When had I stopped walking? Leo frowned and stepped closer.

"You okay?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, jeez...just got lost in thought," I answered while pushing past them and looking back. They looked surprised, suspicious and still concerned, looking much like any real brother would. I groaned. "I'm okay, can we just get ta school?"

"Sure..." Leo looked at Don and Mikey. They both shrugged and began walking with me. I shifted my gaze when Leo joined us except out earlier formation was broken and Leo was the one beside me. But no one questioned me after that.

When we arrived to school Mikey was mutinous to leave Donnie's side, much to his amusement, but Leo offered to take Donnie to the office to drop off his doctor excuse for his absence so that left me with the kid. Mikey seemed okay with Leo escorting Donnie and blabbered in my ear the whole time we got ready for our first half of the day classes.

"Which is why I pefer comics over manga, you know?" Mikey's blabbering brought me back and I rolled my eyes.

"Not much of a difference," I gruffed and he just stared at me. "What?"

"You seem very distracted. Are you sure nothing's wrong?" He asked while narrowing his eyes. I rolled mine.

"Yes, I'm sure. What are ya a detective?" I grumbled and almost laughed at the way his eyes lit up at the idea alone. I chuckled.

"That's great!" He cheered and I playfully pushed his shoulder. Looking around I saw no sign of Shawn or his gang of friends. Thank God, I don't know what I would have done..."Raph?"

"Yeah?" I looked down at Mikey, who was actually only a inch and a half shorter than me, and was startled to see a slightly upset look in his eyes. Had he seen any of them and I hadn't?!

"You...you would tell me if something was wrong right?" He asked in almost a shy tone, twisting his fingers nervously. "C-Cause...it seems like you don't trust us..."

I growled. "What? What gave ya that idea?!"

"Well you keep lying to us and sayin' nothings wrong!" Mikey pouted and I crossed my arms and glared. His gaze softened. "We're just really worried bout you..."

I sighed and uncrossed my arms. "Look, Mikey, I appreciate it, I do. But I'm fine, I'm just thinkin' alot..."

"If you say so..." He looked down and before I had the chance to think about it I slung one arm around tha kid, but I suddenly didn't care if anyone else saw. If I don't put Mikey at ease now it'll bother me.

"Thamks fer worryin' bout me. I'm okay," I muttered cooly. He blinked and I let him go as I gave his back a small push. "See ya at lunch."

"Uh, ya, okay.." He smiled and waved bye to me. I sighed in relief and waved back, receiving looks that I glared at. It was worth it to see the bounce back in my little buddy's walk.

I sighed as I turned around and walked to my own class with my hands in my pockets. I looked around and avoided anyone's glances. I wondered how Don and Leo were doing...was Don doing okay?

"They're lettin' 'im out of the hospital this afternoon," A voice drifted from a hallway to my right. I froze and my breath hitched in my throat. That..that was...no _way._ I looked around the corner. My eyes widened to see Oliver and two other of Shawn's friends standing there secretly. "He was in pretty bad shape."

"Yea, Raph really did a number on 'im. He's scared shitless of seein' him," The skinny red head one said. I felt sick satisfaction in hearing how scared Shawn was of me. Not sure how long that will last though. Shawn's a pretty tough guy.

"Yea, I hate what he did to him. He didn't mean to cut the kid..." Oliver grumbled angrily. I clenched my fists. Yeah right...if he didn't mean to do it he wouldn't have. "I want to show that red gangster wannabe a thing or two for what he did to Shawn! They were friends longer than those skinny losers!"

I nearly growled at loud at that last part. Who the hell did Oliver think he was?! And I'd LOVE to see him try to start something with me. Hell...

"We can't hurt Raph, he'd kill us!" The other slightly fat black haired guy said fearfully and I smirked a little. I looked around to see if anyone recongized me here but no one cared or spoke up.

"No, but we can get even with him," Oliver replied and my blood suddenly ran cold in my viens. That doesn't mean what I think it does...? So help me Jesus... "Obviously we can't try that blonde baby again...Raph'll be keepin' an eye on him."

Damn straight!

"Same with the nerd," The skinny red head sighed. I crossed my arms as I leaned against the wall and listened to them. What do I do? Listen and walk away? Listen and threaten them? I obviously couldn't do anything I'd normally do. I almost sighed out loud.

"Yeah, but we could jump the blue boy," Oliver pointed out and I went rigid. What...the...HELL?! "But he's strong too..."

"Gang up on him when he's alone..?" The black haired one suggested.

"I have a better idea that involves my big brother. I'll call him and lie to rile him up so he'll want to rough up that blue boy..."

I growled out loud this time and clenched my fists. But before I was caught I vanished from their sight and barely made it to my class on time. I was seething. I was fucking livid! Did they really think they could hurt Leo?! Who was Oliver's "big brother"? Damn it all!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lunch literally couldn't come fast enough. I rushed and pushed past people. I didn't care to stop at the lockers to switch books or anything. I just needed to find the guys, NOW! Like now, now, now!

I stopped short at the doors when I seen Casey there. He waved me over with a smirk and I growled. "Casey, ya seen Fearless?!"

"Huh?" His smirk vanished and he blinked. "Raph, you okay? Wait...Leo?"

"Yeah, peachy, where is he?" I demanded and he looked up, something he does when he actually thinks.

"Um, not sure, dude. I think he was with Mike last I saw 'em," He shrugged and I grit my teeth. "Raph, what's goin' on?"

I told Casey everything from what he missed, what I discovered about Shawn, to what just happened. The whole time he had a constant pissed scowl on his face and I couldn't help but wonder if that's what I look like constantly.

Casey was suddenly laughing, doubled over. I blinked twice. How the hell was any of this funny?! "Dude, he wants to jump Leo? I can just picture it now, how it all goes down!"

I paused at that. I had been so worried and angry that I hadn't even thought about the absurdity of it all. I smirked and chuckled to myself at the imagery of Fearless standin' there with his katana blades, an overly confident look on his face but I imagined his hero complex, like Superman or something, a cape flowing behind him. My chuckles increased into full blown laughter.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Don's voice trailed off into confusion. We were still laughing when he came up on his crutches.

"Just imagin' Fearless in a superman cape," I answered and Casey wailed, causing some attraction. Donnie looked so done with us and confused that I chuckled again.

"Aw did I miss some funny joke?!" We turned to see Mikey bounce in the room with Leo and April trailing behind. I knew he could handle himself, hell he'd helped me before, but I was still relieved to see him. Any tension I had left exited my body.

Mikey nearly had a stroke when Casey told him what I said about Leo and Superman, where as Leo was so embarrassed and annoyed with me beyond belief. It was hilarious to push his buttons!

We all grabbed some lunch and sat down. I ate silently and watched all my friends talk and laugh around me. Should I tell Leo? I should right? But should I do it now...or what?

I ended up not telling him and it was fustrating to fight with myself. After lunch I had to use my other notebooks for my last classes, which was more than annoying. I hardly paid attention in my classes and decided that I would tell Leo everything after school. I had to admit that I was worried about whatever Oliver had planned with this big brother of his.

"Raph!" I gasped when Mikey jumped on my back, causing us both to stumble. I growled and hit him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Knucklehead," I commented while watching Donnie aproached us with April. I didn't see Casey or Leo and mildly panicked. "Where's Case and Fearless?"

"Leo's helping Casey take some books to the library. He told us to meet out front. But he should already be there." April smiled as he helped Donnie carry his books. I noticed the blush on Don's face and fought a knowing grin.

"Let's go find him," I snapped as I turned.

"Woah, Raph, some of us can't go that fast," Donnie teased a bit worriedly and I ignored it for now. "Raph? Why have you been asking about Leo so much?"

"Yeah, it's weird," Mikey commented from beside me. I scowled them but kept on marching. "We deserve answers, dude!"

I growled and rubbed my face. I told them everything, slowing my pace only slightly so Donnie could keep up. I watched as April's eyes widened in surprise while Don's and Mike's widened in horror.

"What?! Let's goo!" Mikey cried as he soared ahead of us. I laughed a little at his enthusiam and rushed after him. April stayed behind with Donnie since he couldn't exactly rush, which I heard him grumble about.

I spotted Mikey at the entrance of the school, halfway down teh stairs. I frowned when I noticed he was frozen. I darted after him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mikey? Mikey, whats-"

I followed his eyesight and choked. Leo and Casey were backed up against the stone wall with this huge ass guy standing in front of them. He towered over them and he didn't look friendly. His hair was black and spiky, he wore a black muscle shirt that practically should have ripped under the guys arms. He wore blue jeans and black fingerless gloves.

"Leo!" I yelled as I jumped over the stairs and heard Mikey darting after me. Leo's eyes met mine and widened slightly, Casey looked a bit frightened but more angry than anything. Then the mystery guy turned and his turquoise eyes locked on me. I froze where I stood.

"Hello Raphael," He smiled and my heart beat a mile a minute and the sudden familiarness of him. Then suddenly his smile was gone and he looked angry again but like he was containing it.

"S-Spike?" I gasped in surprise.

* * *

 **Ahhhh terrible! I brought Spike in now! XD Yay? Nay? Lol find out soon! I'm sure some of you already have theories! I'll try to make the next chapter longer becaue I'm challenging myself! :D**

 **Thanks for any and all support! Hope you all review!**

 **STAY AWESOME! ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm at my parents again, gotta love visiting family! :D Hope all is well with you guys! Anyways, you're all amazing with your support, as always. I was so touched. *Anime tears***

 **Since I have internet on my laptop I can do special thanks!**

 **Special thanks to:** **TheMaskedTimelord, AnimeGirl9894, TMNTPRO15, Aoifetello, tmntlover2013, Mokenda, Lea Turtle, PhGim.7, Athese, anon, and all four of the beautiful Guests! I'm up to 117 reviews thanks to you all! And thanks to anyone who favorites and follows! Much appreciated! I feel loved! x3**

 **I'm glad everyone liked and was shocked about my inclusion of Spike! I hope you like my other surprises to come! Please enjoy the chapter and leave me your thoughts! :D**

* * *

 **Leonardo's P.O.V**

"S-Spike?" Raphael gasped in surprise. My eyes widened at the familiarity in his tone of voice. Spike had this fond look in his eye that Father gives me and the guys every now and again. They know each other? I stood my ground and shifted a bit over as to cover Casey a bit more.

After all...this huge guy just came out of no-where looking like a super villain! I have no idea what his problem is but apparently it was with me and not with Casey like I originally thought.

"It's "Slash" now, Raphael," the huge teenager replied in a tight tone, his eyes going from fond to a bit angry again. I had a defensive position in mind already and shoulder "Slash" attack me, I would be ready for him.

"Slash? B-But...you-"

"You haven't changed at all, Raph," Slash growled and I was a bit startled to notice that he was eyeballing me in the very corner of his turquoise eye. "Why did you deliberately hurt Shawn and let this reject-hero hurt Oliver?"

Raph's eyes went wide with disbelief and surprise. My skin crawled at his tone but my eyes narrowed. Reject-hero?! Who gave him the right to call me that?! He doesn't even _know_ me! Behind Raph's shoulder I caught Mikey shooting me a calculative glance, which pretty much shocked me, as if he was trying to figure the guy out. Donnie had caught up, looking really intimidated by the new guy. Don't blame him.

"What are ya...how did ya know 'bout that? Did Oliver tell ya?" Raph scowled and crossed his arms. I didn't miss the way he ever so slightly shifted to block Mikey, Don, and April from his view. Wait...so Slash knows Oliver?

"Of course he told me all about how you just attack Shawn out of anger and let this guy beat on my little brother!" Slash was growling now and my eyes widened slightly. Little brother? Oliver was? And wait...wait!

"All I did was kick him because he was attacking me first!" I blurted, feeling miffed. I nearly froze when Slash turned around and glared at me, his pupils shrinking a bit.

"My brother would not attack someone without a good reason!" He yelled and I felt Casey flinch behind me.

"Leo and Raph were protecting me!" Mikey blurted from over Raph's shoulder. I felt a chill roll down my spine when Slash looked away from me and flicked his eyes to Mikey. Everyone was tense and a bit frightened at what Raph's friend would do. "O-Oliver was holding me down and stuff...he went to attack Leo so Leo kicked him away, only once!"

"It's true," Raph spoke up while standing his ground. Slash didn't move or anything, just stared at them. But his eyes changed. The rage was contained again, you could still see the anger, but he was also looking confused. "I don't know what Oliver told ya, but I defended Mikey. Shawn cut him with a switchblade above his eyebrow there."

For some reason I nearly cried out when Raph side stepped, showing our youngest friend to Slash. His turquoise eyes widened a little and then he eye balled me. "I trust my little brother had his reasons for lying to me?"

"I over heard 'im. He wanted ta get back at me for hurtin' Shawn. He wanted ta hurt me by usin' you ta hurt Leo," Raph's voice was cold and angry. My eyes widened at the new bit of information. I looked and saw Mikey and Don shift anxiously. They knew too?!

"Tch. Whatever..." Slash drew away from me and Casey with a sigh. He began walking away and the tension left my body. I noticed Casey sigh in relief. "See ya around Raph."

Raph suddenly smirked a little and used one hand to wave. "See ya Sp-Slash..."

Donnie and Mikey rushed around Raph to get to me. I laughed a little as Mikey hugged me and Donnie touched my other arm. April met us and Casey threw his arms around her, making her groan.

"Oh, and by the way," We all froze and looked up, Slash looked back and his eyes went cold and promising. "If ya hurt my kid brother I won't hesitate to put your friends in the hospital."

Mikey and Donnie both went rigid and I glared at him. I looked at Raph to see a weird understanding but angry look in his eyes. Wow...they really have a complicated relationship, huh?

"If Oliver tries anything _he'll_ be the one in the hospital, Slash," Raph warned and Slash continued to stare for a minute before nodding his head once and resuming his walk around the corner. As soon as he disappeared Raph practically flew over to my side. "Are ya okay Fearless?"

I blinked wide eyes. April laughed. "Raph was worried about you Leo!"

I smirked in amusement when Raph glared at her and turned red. "I-I was not!"

"Sureeee~!" April giggled and hid behind Donnie when Raph swiped at her playfully. I laughed put up a hand.

"I'm fine, it was Casey that I was worried about," I teased and Casey growled while looking embarrassed. "He went all pale and stuff when Slash approached us..."

"Don't blame me, the dude is _huge_! And seriously ripped!" Casey wailed and we all laughed, or by all I mean everyone but Mikey. I frowned when I noticed him staring at the corner Slash disappeared around.

"Mikey? You okay?" I asked as I put an arm around his small yet leaner shoulders. Mikey flinched in surprise and then smiled.

"Oh, oh yeah, definitely.." He said and we all just rose an eyebrow to signal that we did not believe him. It's something that he's learned recently. "Well...I just know that this isn't over between Slash..."

We stared at each other and then looked back at him. The way his shoulders were hunched made him look smaller than he was. Donnie stepped forth and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mikey, Slash just got the wrong idea that's all.."

"Yeah, I can't believe he lied to his older brother like that!" April frowned as she glared. The guys and I smiled anxiously when she got that familiar fiery "older sister" look. "How dare he try to use Slash to hurt Leo!"

"I'm fine guys...seriously. I can handle myself," I replied, feeling a small blush forming. Donnie grinned at that. I could see Raph looking uncomfortable and angry so I changed the subject. "Anyways, what about coming to my place again?"

"Actually I gotta babysit my kid sister tonight..." Casey slumped over in defeat and I watched in amusement. Raph grinned and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Sounds fun. I'll go with Fearless so ya go ahead and play Barbie with yer sister, Case," Raph laughed when Casey turned red and they began wrestling.

"Actually I was gonna see if Donnie wanted to tutor me in Biology?" April smiled as she turned her gaze to Donnie, who blushed. The guys and I, other than Casey who had a challenging gaze, smirked.

"S-Sure...so...the library..?" Don smiled shyly and April nodded her head, her smile ten times brighter. I grinned knowingly and patted Don on the back. "Well see you guys tonight?"

"Sure, Don!" Raph pushed Casey to the ground and fist bumped him for whatever reason, probably for scoring time with April, I have no idea. Mikey gave Donnie a big hug and then the soon-to-be couple left our group.

"Um, actually," Mikey spoke up as he turned around with a cheeky grin. "I'm gonna go and see my Mom.."

"Oh, right," I smiled and ignored the way Casey suddenly jumped Raph, starting another play fight. "You want me to tag along?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm gonna call Frank! He's nice!" Mikey beamed and I laughed. Frank would be insulted if we ever went in another taxi but his own if he was working. And he was working today. "See you cats tonight!"

"Bye Mikey," I waved while smiling warmly.

"See ya Mikester!" Casey cried when Raph pushed him again.

"Stay safe, Squirt," Raph grinned at Mikey briefly and Mikey rolled his eyes with a pout that made him look even more childish. I chuckled and rubbed his hair before he ran off. "So, you really gotta babysit, Case?"

"Yeah, but my sis is pretty cool with TV time," Casey replied with a smirk. He slapped me across the back, catching me off guard and sent an award winning smile to us both. "See ya dudes tomorrow!"

"Bye Casey," I rolled my eyes and waved as Raph just flicked his hand to shoo Casey away. I swear those two also have a weird relationship. I smiled to myself. As Casey disappeared I went back for my bag and walked up to Raph. "You don't have anywhere to stop do you?"

"Not really," Raph answered with a unreadable expression. The sudden change in his mood made me slightly awkward and uncomfortable. As we walked I noticed he'd give me side-way glances.

"Is there something you want to say?" I asked, feeling amused and pleased when he jolted in surprise. I almost laughed. He looked conflicted. "Spit it out Raph.."

"Just noticin' how I wouldn't have any friends if it weren't for you..." Raph rubbed his head and looked away. Suddenly I blushed and felt a warm feeling in my chest. My eyes went wide.

"Uh...well..same here.." I looked away too, feeling my face burn. Raph laughed a little.

"I always feel like there is much more than just a coincidence that ya discovered me when ya did," He looked up then and I gave him a curious look.

"How so?"

"Well I mean...I don't know. Me, you, Mike, and Don have a lot in common yet we're different. But the stuff we have in common is...well..." He looked frustrated and I smirked.

"I understand what you're trying to say," I nodded at him and he blinked at me. He shrugged and then sighed. "I found it funny too. We all were or are in foster care. Don't remember our real parents and have been adopted at least once. We all love pizza, skateboarding and know martial arts."

"Yeah, exactly! It just...I don't know...seems like there is more to know..." Raph shrugged again and looked at his feet. I continued to stare at him for a moment before looking ahead. I know exactly what he means.

"Hey...can I ask you something..." I sighed reluctantly. Upon noticing his surprised and curious look I added, "You don't have to tell me but I'm kinda hoping you will..."

"Well what is it?" He rose an eyebrow and I smiled a little at the ground.

"How do you know Slash?" I asked and his eyes slowly went wide. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and looked away. "Raph?"

"I knew him since childhood..." He revealed and I gave a small gasp. I knew it! "When I lived with my foster Dad/Sensei he and Oliver were my neighbors." I tilted my head.

"But you didn't know Oliver when Shawn introduced him in the hospital?" I questioned and Raph had a thoughtful look.

"I haven't seen them in years. I didn't think about it. The Oliver I knew didn't look...goth," Raph answered with a slightly amused look on his face. I nodded. "But I made friends real quick with Spike, that was his nickname at the time, and we went to the same grade school and middle school."

"So...what happened to him?" I asked, sensing the angsty part of the story. Raph sighed and gave me a look that I couldn't recognize.

"I don't know how you'll take this but don't judge me right away, kay?" He looked so serious and a bit worried that I just smiled and nodded. "Me and Spike would go around and steal things. Or vandalize cars, mainly that part. But we always got into a lot of trouble together. We'd also beat on weaker kids..."

I kept my face impassive. Raph was practically a child, we all still are kinda, when he did those things. The Raph I know now is not like that. "What changed?"

His face grew a little sad. "The middle of our first year as middle school students Spike disappeared. He didn't tell me he was movin' or where he was goin' or even why. We were best friends and he just left me. And since I didn't have him to watch my back people would start gangin' up on me."

My eyes widened as I remembered the day I met Raph and the size of the Seniors that were beating on him. I felt waves of anger and angst for Raph and I clenched the strap of my bag to calm myself down. I grit my teeth. So why did he act familiar with Spike...

"So you still don't know why he left in the first place?" I asked.

"I don't. Seeing him today...really surprised me. I only knew it was him because of his eyes." Raph grinned a little but then it vanished. "But then he was all monstrous and cold, took me by surprise and I didn't like that he was threatenin' you and Case."

"I can take care of myself," I reminded him with a smirk and he rolled his eyes. Mikey was right, Raph really is a softy. I chuckled. "So..still think you could be friends with Slash...?"

"Dunno..." He replied instantly and it caught me off guard. He sounded so unsure yet something in his tone was resolved. Like he knew a secret answer to the question. He looked down. "When he left I had no one else 'cept my foster Dad. But no friends. I had been such a bad guy that everyone hated me. Then my foster Dad died and I was alone. Sent here to the Manhattan foster home."

"And people avoided you here too," I added with a frown. I didn't like thinking of Raph so alone and hurt because his only friend up and left. Raph nodded but with a small grin.

"Don's right, my eyes are slightly more slanted than you three. But we are all Japanese decent," He said and I nodded with a smile. "Well there, that's most of my life story!"

We both laughed. We continued to walk until we were close to my house. I looked at Raph, who was whistling and watching a random flock of...pigeons? I smiled and looked down. Raph hardly ever opens up to us like that...especially to me since we have kind of a rival thing going on..

"Before Sensei adopted me I was in a foster home as you know..." I spoke up, feeling a faint blush. Raph looked at me confused and surprised. "I didn't get along with the older kids because I always went by the rules..."

"Rules are meant to be broken," Raph grinned like a shark and I rolled my eyes.

"Also the older kids thought I was always trying to suck up to the foster guardian but I just liked to help," I shrugged and felt my mouth tug into a frown. At least Raph seemed interested. "I was always told to be serious so that's what I became. I was more mature than kids were supposed to be at that age. Because of that I kind of became like a caretaker of the other kids."

"Like a mother hen," Raph nodded with a smirk and I narrowed my eyes at him. He laughed and urged me to continue.

"I had become a quiet kid and when I enrolled at Sensei's dojo I put everything I had into learning martial arts because it was something I enjoyed, a reason to get out of that house. The other students ended up either envying me or becoming jealous of my easy going progress..."

"So ya've always been a loner?" Raph asked but it wasn't in a judging tone. I smiled sadly and nodded.

"People always assume that I'm trying to be better than them. And they dislike me because of that. It got to where I never really knew how to interact much with people that weren't adults. And then I met you," I laughed when Raph's eyes widened. "And through you I met Don and April and Casey."

"But Mikey came on his own," We both said at the same time and then burst out laughing.

"Aha, kid really is special!" Raph laughed and I nodded, smiling. We came across my house and I unlocked the front door. We kicked off our shoes and threw our bags down. Raph immediately sat on the couch lazily and I looked at the dojo.

"I thought Sensei didn't have classes today?" I sighed as I turned and joined Raph on the couch. He had turned the TV on and was channel surfing.

"What was that?" He asked as he stretched.

"Oh, just thinking it was weird how Sensei isn't here. He said he didn't have classes today," I shrugged while looking behind me at the dojo. "Thought we'd have practice is all..."

"Well..." Raph shrugged too and things became quiet. Suddenly he turned to me with a challenging gleam. "Wanna spar?"

I smiled. "You're on!"

* * *

 **Master Splinter's P.O.V**

I walked into the Manhattan hospital with my nerves on in. I made myself appear impassive and calm as I walked through the halls to find Dr. Kurtsman's office.

He had called while my sons were still in school to say that he got the news of the DNA tests between my four boys. He had wanted to personally deliver them to me. What if the test said they were not brothers? They seemed like brothers so it's hard to believe otherwise.

I was worried that them not being brothers would ruin my chances of adopting them...but why should it? They don't know they could be brothers and believe they are just friends. So why would it change anything for them? They can still be close to one another without that bond...

"Ah, Hamato-san, there you are," I looked up and politely smiled as Dr. Kurtsman extended his hand. I shook it and he turned. "In here, this is my office."

I nodded and walked after him. His office was spacious and had tons of pictures and signed cards in it. Dr. Kurtsman sat at his desk and pulled out a brown file. He smiled gently and opened it as I took a seat.

"It didn't take as long as I thought it would but lucky for you I have special ties," He winked and I smiled as he extended the open file to me. I took it. "Those are just the charts. Read the paragraph at the bottom."

I skimmed the paper eagerly and read as much as I could before the bold statements caught my attention.

 **'Tests show that probability of sibling-ship estimates to be around 99.99% for Leonardo Hamato, Donatello Nevarez, Michelangelo Levard, and Raphael Tanaka.'**

My mouth parted and my eyes grew wide. It was true. They ARE siblings. They are long-lost quadruplets! These charts and graphs can prove that!

"Hamato-san, are you okay?" Dr. Kurtsman's voice made me drift back to reality. I had leaned too far back in my chair and he looked concerned. "You did want them to be biologically related, right?"

"Yes...I had suspected it...but now that it is confirmed...I feel-"

"Relieved? Happy?" He smiled at me and I blinked. I looked at the charts and statement again. Tears welled in my eyes and I closed the file and set it in my lap.

"Yes, I am very much happy and relieved. These boys are quadruplets and now everything makes sense," I looked up to see Dr. Kurtsman looked very happy for me. I smiled. "I cannot wait to tell the boys!"

"Yes, you can keep that file. It's a copy," He beamed and I bowed gracefully as I stood. He laughed a little. "I do want to see the boys again soon. To check up on them. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Dr. Kurtsman, for everything," I replied and he smiled and bowed his head to me. I left his office and stared at the brown file in my arms. I could tell the boys everything I had discovered.

I will do it tonight. I will tell them they are brothers _tonight!_

* * *

 **Michelangelo's P.O.V**

"I am so happy you are alright," My Mom frowned as she fussed over the bandage. I was grinning a mile wide. Seeing Mom always made me feel better! But mom was livid when I told her about Shawn attacking me. She wasn't very happy that I didn't go straight to the hospital but was quite impressed with Donnie for his stitch job.

"Donnie would make a great doctor," I laughed and she smiled as she rubbed my cheek. I had a chair pulled up.

"And they are alright too?" She asked and I nodded. She seemed relieved. "Very good..."

"But what about you?" I replied and she looked confused. I took her pale hand in mine and sighed. "Don't lie to me anymore, Mom. Are you feeling okay?"

Her eyes flashed surprise and she gently squeezed my hand. "I am doing fine. I just tire easily and get headaches from the Chemo. I'll be glad when Scott moves in."

"Oh yeah...Scott. He's coming soon, right?" I smiled eagerly and she laughed.

"Sure is, Sweetie. He's interested to meet you. Probably because of all the stories I've been telling him over the phone," She smirked and I blushed.

"Ugh...ruin my image why dont you?" I teased and she laughed again. I smiled wide. I love making my Mom laugh! Things got quiet as she lightly coughed after her laugh. She continued to smile though. "Um, Mom...?"

"Yes, Sweetie...?" She turned to me and I fidgeted in my seat. Her smile vanished. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..it's just..I have something to tell you..." I looked up and she looked worried. "It's nothin' bad or anything...just somethin' I'm confused about." She looked uncertain.

"Please tell me then," She urged and I nodded, squeezing her hand again.

"You know I love you right?" I started and she blinked wide eyes.

"Of course!"

"And you know I want to take care of you, always, right?" I asked again, feeling nervous. She looked suspicious and concerned again. Oh man...

"Yes, of course dear. But that's not _your_ job. _I_ was supposed to take care of _you_ ," She pointed out and I shrugged.

"Well...it's not that I don't like living with you...but...I'm just so confused!" I cried and hid my face in the blanket, making her gasp.

"Honey, don't get upset. I know you love me and love staying with me. What's making you so upset?" She sounded more worried and tears burned my eyes. I looked up at her again.

"I just...I can't help...I mean, I don't know what's wrong with me! I get so happy whenever I'm hangin' out with Leo, Raphie, and Donnie, but it's like something's missing! I don't like leaving them...and now...now.." I looked down and my Mom gently tilted my head up, smiling patiently.

"Now what, Honey?"

"Now...Raphie and Donnie are gonna be adopted by Sensei. That's great! But...they are gonna be Leo's little brothers...and for the first time in my life...I felt-"

"Jealous?" I jolted at her knowing tone of voice. I looked up and my Mom had a sympathetic and warm look on her face. Tears fell down my cheeks and I wiped them away.

"Yeah..I'm so jealous that it's all I can ever think about. Wanting to be their brother...I want to be with them too. I don't want to be a awkward third wheel. I don't wanna be "just their friend" while they are all brothers..." I cried as I wiped more tears. "But..then what does that mean for me? I love you and I don't wanna leave you either! How could I want to be with them so much when I have you?!"

"Hey, hey...shhh..come here," She soothed and I didn't care if I was too old to hug my Mother, I did anyway. She rubbed my back and I sniffed, trying to stop the pathetic tears. "Honey, I'm glad you told me this. But just because you love them doesn't mean you don't love me..it's just different..."

"But-"

"No buts," She argued and I fell silent. "You wanting to be their brother is not a bad thing. You wanting to live with them too is not a bad thing either. That Hamato Yoshi is a good person, I feel it."

I smiled. "Yeah he is..."

"I had actually been thinking about giving you to him," She commented and I froze in her arms. Give me to him? Wait...as in...letting him adopt me?

"C-Can you do that?!" I leaned back and she laughed.

"Well...I can't...take care of you like I could before..." She shifted her glance and I looked down sadly.

"You know I never cared about that," I smiled as I stood and grabbed her hand again. She nodded.

"When Scott moves in and I'm officially discharged I planned on talking to him about it. I can't take care of you, and you shouldn't have to care for me. This is the best. But you'll always be mine." She smiled and I blushed a little hugging her again.

"Excuse me..." We both blinked in surprise and parted our hug. A nurse in blue scrubs looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, sir, but it's time for Chemo again..." My Mom smiled at me and I sighed.

"Okay, I love you Mom," I said as I kissed her forehead and she pushed my hair off my forehead. "See you tomorrow!" She waved to me as I left her room and sighed. I fixed my boggin and went for the exit.

I was surprised by who I saw. I smiled brightly. "Sensei!"

Sensei stopped short of the exit in surprise. He was looking at some brown folder thing in his arms. He turned and spotted me. Then he smiled that warm Sensei smile I have grown to love. I jogged over to him and beamed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was just chatting with Dr. Kurtsman," He answered with a weird twinkle in his eyes. I cocked my head in a confused manner and he chuckled. "You were visiting your Mother?"

"Yup! She's great! She says hello!" I smiled and he did too. "Can I ride home with you?"

"Of course," He smiled fondly and pushed the door open for me. We walked to the car together and I told him about Donnie and April studying at the library. Even Sensei knew that those two should be together.

As we got in the car and was ready to go I looked at the brown folder thing that Sensei kept in his lap. I was curious. What was it? Why did he need to talk to Dr. Kurtsman? He wasn't secretly sick was he? I felt myself becoming more panicked at that possibility.

"Sensei, what's in the folder?" I asked somewhat fearful. He noticed my tone of voice and just smile a little.

"Just some good news," He answered and I found the panic leave my body in favor of confusion.

"Good news?" I asked and he smiled wide this time. Sensei must be very happy with this good news. "Oh! Does it have to do with Donnie and Raphie and the adoption?"

"In a sense," He answered mysteriously and laughed when I pouted. "Patience, my child. I would advise Donatello on the phone not to stay too late because you all have to be present for this."

"For what?" I asked, not helping myself.

"For the surprise," He smiled at me and for some reason I was growing really excited. I had that feeling again. That feeling that nothing was gonna be the same after this 'surprise'.

* * *

 **YEEEY! They are gonna know next chapter~! YES YES YES! I love writing this! It's refreshing! x3**

 **Anyways, thanks for your support and for reading the chapter! I'd love to know what you think! Don't worry, there will be more of Slash! And you'll know more of Mike and Don's past too. I liked that LeoxRaph bro fluff moment!**

 **Anyways STAY AWESOME! BYE BYE! ;3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg guys, you're amazing! I'm up to 138 reviews and 104 people are currently following my story! I'm so happy and touched that I could cry, as usual!**

 **My best friend, Rachel, is over to spend a week or two with me. She's also a fan of writing and loves TMNT so I have some brilliant ideas for sure to come! Love it!**

 **Anyways, special thanks to any and everyone that reviewed. I tried my best and tried not to take too long but with that cliffhanger any amount of time was too long. XD**

 **Please enjoy! :3 Leave me your thoughts...**

* * *

 **Michelangelo's P.O.V**

By the time Donnie came home the guys and I were on pins and needles about Sensei's "surprise". When we came home Leo and Raph were having an arm wrestling match, to which Raph won much to my amusement, mainly because Leo looked so put out at Raph's physical strength. But that's okay, Leo's the best ninja in the world!

Anyways, off topic, we were pounding Donnie through texts to get over here so we could know what was going on with Sensei that he apparently has been preparing or hiding from us.

But now we were all on the gray couch, literally in a formation starting from Leo and ending with me. Sensei was sitting in his chair with that brown folder from earlier in his lap. Leo eyed it uneasily while Donnie and Raph had this poker face, making them look similiar. I was just staring at everyone, tired of the obvious silence.

"Are you trying to build the tension, Sensei?" I asked, startling everyone out of their own worlds. They turned to me and I grinned, "Cause it's workin'."

Sensei chuckled. "My apoligies, Michelangelo."

"Why don't we get started before Mikey begins to protest?" Leo smiled while Raph just crossed his arms and Donnie snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," Sensei nodded while turning serious. There was a lot of excitement in his eyes, "First off, do you all remember the blood transfusion that Donatello had to recieve from Leonardo after our acciddent?"

I felt my stomach flop at the memory and watched the guys' eyes darken in either anger or sadness. We nodded together, which at any other time I would have loved.

"Well I had asked Dr. Kurtsman how Leonardo was a match and he dropped what you would call today a "bombshell" on me," Sensei looked slightly amused and more excited. I blinked.

"A bombshell?" Raph asked looking as confused as the rest of us. This was something that Sensei did not tell us. Was this the reason behind the weird twinkle in his eyes all those times? That mysterious look he'd have...

"Yes, some very surprising news. But at the time I did not tell you because I had no proof," He explained. Raph and Don shared a look.

"So the brown folder thing is proof of the surprise?" I asked with an excited grin. Something was starting to set in my body, like a special feeling. One that was even more powerful than the alone feeling before I met these wonderful people.

"Yes, Michelangelo," Sensei's smile grew a little as he patted the folder. Leo eyed it and then looked at Sensei in childish surprise.

"So what is the surprising news? What's the proof?" He asked curiously. Sensei could not look any happier but he coughed once into the other hand.

"The surprising news was after I woke up in the hospital," He told us and we nodded. I bounced in my seat eagerly, "Dr. Kurtsman told me your injuries but made the comment that you four were brothers, which confused me."

"Yeah, well I can see where he'd be confused," Donnie offered with a thoughtful look. That mystery twinkle was back in Sensei's eyes.

"Yes, at first I was confused, but Dr. Kurtsman insisted that you four were actually brothers and offered a DNA test," Sensei looked a bit calmer, like he was waiting for our reactions. I stopped bouncing in my shock, my eyes only on Sensei.

"D-Dr. Kurtsman did?" Raph asked like he didn't just hear that.

"Hai, so he did send for the DNA test and apparently had rather helpful connections," Sensei sounded slightly amused again and thankful. Donnie gasped, making us all jump except Sensei.

"So, wait, this is serious?! You really think so? And that must mean the brown file contains the results?!" He demanded while my stomach squeezed. My eyes were wide again. Wait...Dr. Kurtsman really thinks were brothers? That's impossible! We have been in different families and all that! How could that happen?!

"Yes, the file has the results. Dr. Kurtsman insisted on the DNA testing and I kept this from you until I had proof," Sensei opened the file as we all leaned in, pale faced and in denial. There were all sorts of words and numbers that made it hard to concentrate, even for me and my ADD.

But Donnie gasped softly and Leo choked up. Raph and I were the only ones that stayed silent.

 **'Test shows the probability of sibling-ship estimates to be around 99.99% for Leonardo Hamato, Donatello Nevarez, Michelangelo Levard, and Raphael Tanaka.'**

I had a 99.99% chance of being their brother? This is scientifically proven or whatever...we are brothers? How..? How can we be brothers...? Tanaka is Raph's last name? Wait..if we're brothers...and we're all the same age...

"We're quadruplets?!" We all yelled simulationously, looking at each other still pale faced and surprised, and suddenly everything made sense.

 _"Oh, I dare say it is funny that you all share Italian Reinassance names."_

 _"Hey, have you ever had a pain that felt like something was constantly not right?"_

 _"But does it feel better, ya know, when we're together?"_

 _"...did you ever realize that Raph and Leo have the same amber flicks in their eyes?"_

 _"Leo and I have the same styling of hair..ours are straight and brown."_

 _"Mine and Raph's are curly and blonde!"_

 _"There are many things that you boys share that you could discover."_

I came out of my shock and flashbacks to see that Donnie was shouting along side Leo, saying things that blurred together. Raphie was just staring at the file and I blinked.

"My sons, calm yourselves. Donatello, Leonardo," Sensei soothed with a stern voice. Leo and Donnie eventually stopped shouting, being out of breath.

"How could something like that have happened?!" Leo demanded looking like a hurt puppy. "If it's true, which it obviously is, how could we have been seperated?!"

"I was told that it is a strong possibility that you four had no other available family and was seperated into different homes because of the unlikelihood of being adopted together," Sensei explained. Donnie suddenly straightened.

"That makes sense.." He said in an almost whisper, "Probably to spare us the pain of knowing each other and being seperated."

Leo looked like he understood but for whatever reason looked more hurt at that. I was too, plus I was mad. We never had the chance to grow up together...I could have had them earlier...

"My children, I understand your shock...but you are happy that you are related, right?" Sensei looked suddenly very worried. Even Raph looked at him in surprise then.

"I am..." I spoke up, disappointed that the excitement wasn't matched with what I really felt. Leo, Donnie, and Raph looked at me like they were seeing me in a new light. I smiled. "But at the same time...knowing that we were seperated hurts.." Leo looked down and Donnie gulped.

"But Don and I are in the same foster home," Raph spoke up quietly, looking still more shocked than even me and very confused.

"That was probably just concidental because of the death of my foster Dad," Donnie explained while looking suddenly very interested. "I never asked before, but our birthdays are the same, right?"

"March 22nd, right?" Leo remarked and we all went wide eyed. "Woah...guys."

"Do you want to know the order of your birth?" Sensei inquired and our eyes lit up. So we were brothers...okay, but what order were we born in?!

"I bet I'm the oldest!" Raph smirked which made both Leo and Don gawk at him.

"There is no way, _little brother_ ," Leo challenged while smirking evially while Don and I shared a 'done' look. Raph and Leo had a glare down.

Donnie surprised me by grabbing the file out of Raphie's lap, not even dotting an eye, and studied the many papers. I didn't want my head to hurt by looking at it so I studied Donnie's face instead.

"Aha!" He shouted making me flinch whilst Leo and Raph jumped, Raph accidentally hit Leo smack in the chest. Both just stared at each other in surprise and I suddenly died laughing. Leo's and Raph's flabbergasted faces were too much for me. Sensei chuckled with a hand on his face and his head ducked. "Sorry Raph, Leo's the oldest."

"What?!" Raph recovered quickly and so did Leo, who did a corny heroic pose that could have reptured my stomach and send me to the hospital in laughter. My face hurt and tears were running down my cheeks. I'm surprised that they were ignoring me.

"I can see that," Sensei said while Raph steamed, "What is the actual order after Leonardo?"

Donnie smiled and had that "I'm about to explain in a smart people way" look as we crowded around him and Sensei leaned in looking very interested and happy.

"Well according to these records that Dr. Kurtsman provided along with the DNA test state that Leonardo was born first at 12:43 a.m. and Raph was born 6 minutes later-"

Raph interrupted Donnie with a shout. "I'm younger by six minutes?!"

We all glared at him and he blinked, piping down in a way that made me want to laugh again. Sensei smiled and urged Donnie to continue.

"Raph was born at 12:49 a.m. with me following closely 4 minutes later at 12:53 a.m. and lastly Mikey, who came after me nearly 9 minutes later at 1:02 a.m." Donnie explained with a smile. I blinked.

"What a weird time to be born," I huffed and Donnie rolled his eyes, "1:02...in the morning! Poor Mom..." Leo, Raph, and Donnie stared.

"Well...at least I'm the second oldest..." Raph grumbled as we grinned. It seemed to finally hit us that we were quadruplets.

"This is amazing!" Leo smiled as he gestured happiily to us. "We're actually brothers! Like for real brothers!"

"Hell yeah!" Raph suddenly broke out into a wild grin that made Donnie and I snicker. Sensei ignored the curse word and just smiled happily at us all.

"But...since we know that we're brothers...what, uh, what happened to our real parents?" Donnie questioned looked thoughtful.

"I have considered these questions. I am going to hire a private investigator as soon as possible and all our questions should be answered," Sensei explained with a smile.

"That would be cool," I beamed, though inwardly I was worried about what we might discover. We started up a conversation about how the similiarities between us made more sense when I felt my butt vibrate. I jumped with a shirek of fright.

I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket, unaware that I put it there after texting Donnie, while my new-found brothers laughed hard at my girlish shirek. I pouted as I answered the call.

"Hello?" I greeted as Sensei looked at me in amusement, obviously trying his best not to laugh at me either. I glared at Raph when slid off the couch holding his stomach.

 _"Hello? Sweetie?"_

My heart skipped a beat at my Mother's voice. "Mom!"

The guys and Sensei stopped laughing immediately, which was sort of funny and endearing at the same time. Was something else wrong with my Mom?

 _"Hey, Honey!"_ Mom's voice was better and slightly brighter. _"I just wanted to let you know that I've just been discharged a little early!"_

"Oh, really!?" I beamed excitedly. Everyone looked at me confused and I held the phone away, "Mom's discharged!" They brightened and smiled while Sensei looked relieved.

 _"Yes,"_ Mom giggled _, "And I also wanted to let you know that Scott is here."_

"What?!" I cried in surprise. I pictured the huge intimidating guy in my head and blinked. "Scott is here?! Is he at the house?"

 _"Yeah, he's here and he wants to meet you,"_ Mom replied softly and I smiled.

"Awesome, I'll be right over! Oh! Can the guys come too? I have some surprising news for you!" I gushed as the guys smiled at me.

 _"Of course! I wanted to see them too!"_ Mom laughed and I heard something low in the background. Woah, if that was Scott his voice was seriously barritone.

"See you soon then!" I said with a huge grin.

 _"Bye Sweetie, be careful,"_ She replied warmly and we hung up. I laughed when I turned around and the guys were already geting ready to go.

"We've never been to your house before," Donnie smiled as he walked up to me. I put away my phone and beamed.

"It's...not big," I shrugged while noticing Raph wrestling with Leo to get to their shoes first. I rolled my eyes. "And it's not too far."

"Alright then I will call Terry and Frank over," Sensei smiled suddenly and turned to us. "Do be careful and don't come home too late."

"Hai!" We yelled as we rushed out the door like raging bulldogs.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As we arrived close to my house I could hardly keep still, like, at all! I was bouncing around the guys with newfound excitement in my viens. I was so happy that Mom was discharged early and that Scott was already here!

"Where does he get all that energy?" Raph joked as he turned to Leo and Don, who were walking side by side with gentle smiles on their faces.

"Not sure," Leo laughed.

"For someone so small how can he contain it?" Donnie grinned and I rolled my eyes as I bounced on my toes.

"I'm not that much smaller than you guys!" I protested as I turned to look at them. They looked amused, darn them! "Well smaller than Donnie cause he's a skyscraper but still!"

Raph and Leo burst out laughing at Donnie's surprised yet embarrassed reaction. I stuck my tounge out and he glared, coming after me best he could with crutches. I laughed as I ran away further down the street.

Suddenly I noticed Donnie slowing down with a look of wary surprise on his face. I was hardly able to stop when I hit someone and stumbled backwards. I was even more shocked when Leo appeared out of nowhere with Raph and pushed me behind them. Donnie was squished behind them with me and had grabbed my arm to balance himself when his crutches fell.

Leo and Raph had their ninja faces on, I had noticed, which was their best poker face with a touch of promising anger. The guy in front of us was blinking before he just stared. I could not tell what type of emotion was on his face...it was just void and he was quiet.

But now I could tell why Raphie and Leo were so protective. The guy looked dangerous, like a movie star villian! His eyes were only a slightly darker green than Raphie's. He had a couple of scars on his face, one from his hairline to an eyebrow on his right side, the other on his left side near his chin. He had jet black hair that seemed to be streaked with green tips and a random white patch that extended after the scar on his hairline. He looked so badass! His hair was in a low ponytail with his bangs swooping over the left eye.

It was awkward because the guy did not talk. The more time that passed the more on edge Leo and Raph got. The badass dude wore a black leather jacket with a dark green shirt underneith followed by dark blue jeans and huge black converse. The dude was ripped, kinda reminding me of Slash.

After another awkard moment Donnie decided to speak up, looking really done with us and uncomfortable since he was pressed up against me. "Um, hello..?"

"Hello..." Badass spoke up with that barritone voice I remember hearing over the phone. My eye grew wide with candy colors.

"Are you Scott?!" I demanded with a huge smile on my face. Leo, Raph and Donnie all three jumped at the obnxious loud tone and glared at me for the trouble. But I shrieked in excitement when Scott quietly nodded. I KNEW he was a badass looking dude!

Leo and Raphie backed off but still remained cautious. Donnie stumbled away while grumbling because of his crutches that were on the ground. He moved away to pick them up.

"Ah, Sweetie! There you boys are!" My Mom came out of the house, which I just realized was only a couple blocks away. I blinked in surprise. Mom crossed the small yard and slowly made her way to us. I was surprised when Scott moved to give her room and quietly went back to grabbing boxes out from behind a black Dodge 250.

"Hello Miss Levard," Leo smiled politely as he bowed his head. Mom giggled and gave him a hug that surprised him and made him blush. Raph helped Donnie when it looked like he was having trouble balancing and trying to grab two crutches without falling on the ground.

"Please, Leo, call me Macy," Mom smiled and I laughed when Leo just nodded. I watched Scott as Mom hugged both Donnie and Raphie, who reacted the same as Leo.

"Um, do you need help, dude?" I asked canting my head. Scott looked up at me with slight surprise on his face before he shook his head. I blinked. "Are you sure? Oh! I'm Michelangelo by the way!" I gave my biggest grin.

"I realized that the moment I saw you," If I didn't know any better I'd say he looked amused. "You already know my name..."

I nodded. But I also remembered Mom saying he didn't like his name at all. I looked behind me when Mom touched my shoulder. "Is that all your bags, Green Bean?"

Everything became quiet and Scott aka "Green Bean" looked ready to leave. I laughed so hard. Donnie tried to be reserved about it but you could tell by the way his body shook that he smothering laughter. Leo was biting his lip that was in a half smile and Raph just turned around, laughing like me.

"Yes, this is the last of my bags," Green Bean muttered lowly and Mom laughed.

"Then let's all get inside!" She smiled as she almost wobbled. I grabbed her arm worriedly and she just smile more. I sighed with a smile of my own before I jerked my head to signal the guys to follow me. Scott silently followed after us with a couple of boxes in his huge arms.

My house was small, being only a small brown/white house with only a couple of windows showing the kitchen and living room, which are joined together. We had a small 32 inch TV and my old playstation on top of a small light brown stained coffee table in front of the 3 seated leathery gray couch. Our kitchen had a two door fridge, old stained stove and 3 counters, one with a sink the other with a microwave. The other three rooms were a small bathroom with a tub connected shower and two bedrooms, my Mom's and mine.

"Sorry things are a little dusty," Mom apologized looking sheepish. I rolled my eyes and helped her in while the guys all smiled politely. Raph moved aside, being the second to last in, to let Scott move in and set the boxes beside hte door before closing it. "I'll go make some lemonade!"

"You don't have to!" Leo looked mutinous that my Mom, having just been discharged, wanted to just freely walk around. I wanted to snicker.

"I want to! I know you boys are thirsty and I haven't been able to do much, so now I am," Mom replied giving a wanring smile and a "won't take a no" look in her hazel eyes. I laughed at Leo's shocked face. I love my Mom.

"Well thank you," Donnie smiled even more. "Do you want some help?"

"Ah, yes please!" Mom smiled at Donnie, "You're tall enough tto reach the cabinets!" I growled when Raphie looked at me with a teasing smile.

Donnie laughed and followed my Mom to the kitchen while Leo and Raph shared an uncomfortable look. I smiled and turned to Scott, who was studying me with a careful and quiet glance.

"So, I guess you're sharing a room with me, huh?" I asked with a grin. He nodded twice. I beamed. "Okay, this way! Raph and Leo, you guys can find whatever you want on TV or play my playstation!"

"Oh, I'll play it alright!" Raph grinned as he all but flew to the couch to turn everything on. I laughed as Leo joined him a scolding look. I motioned for Scott to follow me and he grabbed three of the five boxes he had lined up against the wall by the door.

I walked down the small hallway and opened the only door on the right. My room was a warm orangish brown with a brown red carpet. The paint was somewhat chipped. My bed had Teen Titan sheets and pillow cases but my comforter was Crognard the Barbarian. I smiled as I filed in and let Scott in after me.

"This is my room!" I gushed and a look passed over his face. My bed had shelves above it with my prized action figures and comic books on the side drawers. My dresser had a mirror with various Nickeloden program stickers on the sides. I promise I'm not obssessed with that channel...

"It fits you," He spoke up, surprising me for all but a second before I laughed and rubbed the back of my hair. "May I put my things down on the bed?"

"Of course!" I smiled as he did so. He was looking around when I added, "I usually stay at Leo's, so until we get you a bed you can sleep in mine!"

Scott looked so surprised as he whirled around to face me that it confused me and threw me off guard. "I can sleep on the bed?"

"Uh, yes?" I answered suddenly feeling a bit sick to my stomach. He did have a bed to sleep on before, right? I know Aunt Helen was a bad person, though she wasn't always Mom said, but she couldn't have made her own son sleep on the floor right? "Of course you can!"

"Thank you, my friend," Scott seemed easily touched which made me want to laugh inside. But I was still frowning. "Is something wrong? Did I misspeak?"

"No..uh, I was just thinkin'," I smiled as I shook my head out of the clouds. "If my bed's not comfortable our couch actually is and it's long..so..."

"Thank you, you are as kind as your Mother," He actually smiled a little bit at me and my heart melted. He was actually very polite...I swallowed.

"No problem..." I blushed, looking down. "Mom's the best. I've been with her since I was a kid." Scott looked at me in a interested and curious way.

"She says she adopted you when you were 10," He remarked and I nodded with a small smile at the memory of her outstretched hand and the promise to take care of me. Scott had grown quiet again. "Well, she is pretty lucky, I'd say..."

I blinked but felt happy at what I thought was a compliment before he began to open his boxes. I wondered what I could say or do right now. "So..Mom says you, uh, don't like your name?"

Scott's eyes almost changed, which was pretty scary I'll admit, like they almost for real darkened, but he stopped himself and I actually found myself fasicinated. His eyes softened when he looked at me. "That is correct."

Oh wow he talks like Donnie. Or the teachers at school. "So what should I call you? Do you have a name you like?"

"Not really," He looked away and I was quiet for a moment before I beamed.

"Well I love naming things! I could give you a nickname if you want?" I told him while he looked at me in slight surprise. He nodded and I stepped forward to study him. He looked uncomfortable. I studied his eyes, hair, and clothes. "You look realyl badass..." Scott flashed me geniune surprise and I laughed.

The boxes caught my attention and I noticed that he had like two other leather jackets. I brightened instantly and faced him. "You really like leather goods, huh?"

"Y-Yes..." He answered a bit hestiantly and I smiled.

"I think I'll call you Leather! Wait...no..Leatherhead!" I laughed some more as I bounced in place. Leatherhead looked at me and then smiled.

"Leatherhead it is then, thank you," He smiled a bit more, looking actually thankful and I beamed.

"Sure thing!" I replied happily. I knew that I would like Leatherhead!

"Mikey, Green Bean! Time for lemonade!" Mom called and I heard the guys snickering. Leatherhead looked put out by the nickname and I giggled. That was just the way Mom was most times.

"Let's go, dude, I also have some great news!" I cheered and he canted his head but followed me into the living room. Leatherhead remained standing while I sat on the armrest beside Donnie. Leo was leaning against the wall on the other side of the armrest while Raph and Mom sat on the couch with Donnie.

Mom gave us all lemonade, which I drank in like 2 minutes flat, before I put the glass away and faced Mom, who looked amused.

"So, do you wanna hear the totally awesome life changing no, no life altering news that I have?!" I demanded while the guys face palmed and Leatherhead looked amused. Mom laughed.

"Go ahead and tell me, Sweetie," She urged and I nodded, clenching my good hand and smiling.

"Well Master Splinter found out that Leo, Raphie, Donnie and I are..." I was trying to build tension while Raph glared at me for the nickname. "Quadruplets!"

Mom and Leatherhead flashed me a look of stunned shock. Leatherhead began to study each of us and Mom blurted out laughing.

"That's so funny, Sweetie!" Mom laughed while I fell on the ground. She didn't believe me! Leo and Donnie hid their silent laughter behind their hands while Raph rubbed his eyes.

"No...Mom seriously! It was 99.99% proven! By a scientist that is smart! Like Donnie smart!" I explained wihle Donnie rolled his eyes in amusement.

"So.." Mom still looked amused and I sighed. "You're quadruplets? And you're just figuring it out?"

"Long story," Leo finally helped me out and Mom looked at him surprised.

"Wait...this isn't a joke?" Mom looked so lost and I felt bad for all the jokes I played on her in the past. Her eyes grew wide.

Leo decided to fully take over with the whole story and everything we discovered. I had shifted closer to my Mom while they explained. Raph and I chimed in just to irratate Leo and Donnie finished the story with how Sensei is hiring a private investigator.

"I can't believe it..." Mom turned to look at me with wide eyes. "But this explain all those feelings you had, Sweetie." I blushed when the guys looked at me curiously.

"Yeah...my thoughts exactly," I nodded with a smile.

"I was wondering if you all were related because of the similiarities in your appearances," Leatherhead commented and the guys looked surprised.

Leo's phone suddenly went off, making all of us jump, before he answered it with a surprised, "Hello? Sensei?"

Raph, Donnie, and I perked at he mention of Sensei but then went wide eyed at the slight paleness that took over Leo's face.

"Wait...Frank is in the hospital?! Why?!" Leo demanded as he looked sheepish at my Mom and walked out of the house.

"Go ahead, Baby," Mom looked sad and I nodded my head before kissing her cheek. Raph and Donnie nodded their heads respectively and followed after Leo. I gave Leatherhead a surprise hug and whispered, "Keep Mom safe and make yourself at home."

I followed the guys out and saw Leo close his phone and look up in distress. It was sort of cute how Raph was all hovering, even though he claims he's not the mother hen that Leo is, and Donnie was turning to me to lock an arm around me.

"What's wrong, Leo? Is Sensei okay?" Raph asked, sounding like an angry worried shark. Leo nodded but looked pissed.

"It's Frank. He was attacked and his taxi carjacked by the Purple Dragons and some guy with a spiky jacket," Leo had venom in his voice while the rest of us went wide eyed and we watched Raph pale.

"Slash..."

* * *

 **Awesome, I finally finished! Hope you liked it! I wonder how many of you were like "LEATHERHEAD!" with me? XD Scott is Leatherhead!**

 **Anyways, thanks for all your support and for being so amazing! Please continue to support and read my stories!**

 **STAY AWESOME!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Welcome back! I was so happy with the reviews that everyone gave me! Made me so happy that I squealed when I was done reading them, no lie. I'm just randomly awesomely weird like that lol :D**

 **Special thanks to: BlackOrchidee, Turtlefanforlife1982, Remcicles, Aoifetello, TMNTPRO15, Mokenda, PhGim.7, RaphsWrath2423, Gray-chan, Guest(thank you for saying I have "SERIOUS TALENT" made me smile!), BlueManiac359, Guest#2, Lea Turtle, Guest#3( thanks for saying you were my "honorary follower" and that my story was epic!), minamoon73(my real life bestie!), Guest#4, ColorsAndWords, Sonic155, tmntlover2013, Never Ending Nightmare, and ShamrockClover(I'll do my best with those repetitive emotions and words, you'd laugh to know I actually looked up better verbs XD)**

 **Jeez, I'm a dancing non-mutant human right now! I got 21 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you guys so much for giving me your thoughts! I'm so happy!**

 **Without further ado, here's the next chapter! I apologize if I was taking too long to update, proof read like a thousand times to make it good and what not and I was dealing with the stress called "life".**

 **ENJOY!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

"Leo, Leo slow down please!" I cried out when I almost stumbled again on my crutches. Leo and Raph froze from where they were almost literally running neck in neck towards my soon to be new home. Leo was anxious to get to Frank at his house, I know, but my leg was starting to get agitated with trying to keep up.

"You okay, Bro?" Mikey asked as he looked up at me with wide baby blue eyes. I silently beamed down at him, huffing just like the rest of us. I noticed then that he had one hand on my back and the other on my chest to support me. I hated these crutches and this injury so much right now!

"I'm fine," I huffed then saw Leo and Raph deflate some. "Sorry, guys, my leg was starting to hurt and I- _EEE_!"

Mikey chortled and Leo actually bit his lip at my uncharacteristic _feminine_ shriek of surprise as Raph shocked me by throwing me on his back. I instinctively threw my arms around his neck and he grabbed my legs carefully with a determined look.

"I hate you so much," I growled as the shock and their amusement died down. I noticed that Leo had picked up my discarded crutches.

"Sure, Bro," Raph smirked and I almost slapped his head if I wasn't afraid to be dropped. Raph may be a big softy on the inside but he's still _Raph_. I didn't reply as they picked up their pace. I had to admit to myself that I was impressed with how fast Raph could move while giving me a much needed piggy-back ride.

Mikey sent me a cheeky smile as I blushed from the many whispers of "how cute" it was that Raph was doing this for me from strangers down the street. I ducked my face and tried to hide. I could feel it burning.

We reached back to Leo's house in 12 minutes flat and the guys were all out of breath. I was surprised that Raph didn't stop for nothing. Wasn't he tired from all my weight? Leo handed me my crutches at the doorsteps as Raph gently set me down. I glowered at Raph for a moment as Leo unlocked the front door and practically flew in the house with Mikey zooming in after him. Raph and I followed soon after.

In the "pit", as we had dubbed the big area in the living room, Sensei sat beside Frank with rolls of bandages as some guy I'd never met was pacing back and forth in front of them, only stopping when he noticed us come in.

"Welcome back, my sons," Sensei's face was grim and angry. Leo immediately took his side and put an arm on Frank's shoulder.

"Is everyone alright?" Raph demanded as he looked at Sensei and at Frank. The new guy sighed angrily and wiped his face with both hands as Mikey and I stood still. We both didn't know what to do.

"Yes, Frank is just a little beat up, that's all," The guy replied in frustration. I noticed that he had leaf green eyes and dirty blonde hair in a long but low ponytail that was drapped over his shoulder at the moment. He looked middle-aged. "We've called the police so they should be here soon."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Frank," Leo muttered looking disgruntled. Sensei finished tying a bandage on Frank's arm and I decided that with all the reading I do I might be able to help. I stepped forth as Sensei put a calming hand on Leo's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Leo," Frank sounded shaken up, which was understandable, and confused. "I'm fine. Just took me by surprise."

"You don't look so good," I commented sympathetically and blushed when Frank stared at me. "May I look at your injuries?"

"Donatello is very good at first-aide," Sensei informed as Frank's eyes brightened some. I smiled but still felt prideful that I could be of some use to a friend of my soon to be new Dad. Sensei moved and I wobbled to take his place. "I will go make you some calming tea, my friend."

As I checked over Frank's bandages I noticed that my new brothers all looked remorseful and I hated that. If Slash did actually do this than I was more than livid now. Frank cleared his throat, which startled Leo and I.

"Donatello, I don't know if you and the other boys have ever met Terry Bennet?" He introduced while nodding to the dirty blonde haired man. I smiled politely but it felt wrong on my face. This was not a time to smile.

Terry still looked troubled and more than bitter. But he bowed his head and I did the same, vaguely noticing that Raph and Mikey did too.

"So what happened? Did ya see who highjacked ya?" Raph grumbled as he crossed his arms and had a disbelieving look in his eyes that made me hurt for him. He desperately didn't want this to be Slash's fault. God, I hate him for this.

"Just a group of rowdy boys, or maybe college students?" Frank had that thoughtful and confused look in his hazel blue eyes as I finished checking the bruises on his arms and face. The bandage on his arm was from a nasty cut that required no stitches. Must have cut it on the door of the taxi or something.

"You said one of them had a spiky jacket?" Leo questioned sending Raph a careful look in his blue eyes. Raph huffed but kept his stance.

"I- err, yes. One of them had this black jacket with studs or spikes on them, I dunno," Frank sighed and I gently tilted his chin so I could check his head and eyes. Everything looked good and I beamed, literally relieved. I hated injuries on people I knew, let alone at all!

"You're good to go, just might be sore and have a headache for a couple days," I explained and Frank gave me an appreciative grin which I returned. Leo looked relieved too and it showed in the way his shoulders released their tension.

"It...we don't know fer sure if it was Spike," Raph said aloud and I noticed a look pass over Mikey's face before he went back to being quiet. I was getting worried about him as well.

"Slash," Leo reminded and Raph sent him a look, "And we don't it _wasn't_ him either. We need to find out. I won't have him hurting my family again."

"Leo..." Terry and Frank both looked so touched that distantly it was funny. But Raph looked somewhat hurt and it just wasn't right for him, for any of them, to ever look that way.

"Why do ya gotta do that? Ya don't know him like I do!" Raph protested heatedly and I was afraid of a fight. My heart started jumping around in my chest and by the cautious look on Mikey's face I knew he was the same as me. "There's no way it was him!"

"Who else wears that same jacket? And you, yourself, said that he beat on kids all time when he was one. What's to say he wouldn't escalate?" Leo's voice was calm. Raph narrowed his eyes.

"I get what yer sayin' Fearless," Raph growled and no body missed the way he said Leo's nickname. I shivered, "But tha hero-complex Leo that I know wouldn't just jump ta conclusions about anyone."

"What am I to think?!" Leo shouted and Terry put a hand on his chest to calm him down, sending warning glances to both Leo and Raph. I wasn't aware I was grabbing Frank's hand until he squeezed mine comfortingly. "He said that he was gonna make me pay!"

"But he _also_ said he'd only hurt us if we hurt his little brother and we haven't done that," Mikey spoke up, making everyone look at him in surprise. "Leo, I understand, I really do...but you're hurting Raphie's feelings by jumping to this conclusion."

"Mikey.." Leo spoke up but was interrupted by our newfound baby brother.

"I know Leo," Mikey gave an understanding smile, "But I think that someone's trying to make it look like Slash did this."

We all looked confused but the spell was broken with Sensei returning with Frank's calming tea. I noticed that he also gave some to Terry. "I believe Michelangleo is correct."

"Huh?!" Leo, Raph, and I startled at the same time while Mikey blinked wide baby blue eyes.

"I believe in Michelangelo's observant eyes," Sensei commented while Mikey beamed in pride at the compliment. "Do you have a theory behind your reasoning, Michelangelo?"

"I believe it was a setup! And it obviously had to be someone that not only wants Leo and/or Raph to initiate a fight with Slash, but someone who _knew_ that Slash threatened us and wanted to put suspicion on him." Mikey explained while my eyes grew wide. Mikey always seemed so airy and flighty. This observant side of him was...kinda cool and refreshing.

"Someone _knew_ that I would get mad about this..." Leo breathed as Raph looked at him with wide eyes. "Someone wanted me to fight Slash? Or Raph?"

"I think so," Mikey nodded. "That's just my opinion though..."

"But wait, who is this Slash person?" Terry and Frank looked so lost. Leo quickly explained the holes in the story that they didn't understand. Sensei also did not hear about Slash almost attacking Leo and was looking alarmed by the end of it.

"Ya said the guy has turqouise eyes?" Frank asked as he looked at Leo and Raph with an understanding look in his eyes. Raph nodded. "No, this guys eyes were a light brown and I thought I saw some blue in his hair or something..."

"Oliver!" Raph cried in shock while the rest of us tensed. Upon Sensei's, Terry's and Frank's confused look he added, "Oliver is Slash's kid brother!"

"Why would he attack me and take my _taxi_ of all things?" Frank sounded so done with the situation.

"I think the attacking part was to rile us up like Mikey said," I added as they turned to me, "But as for the taxi...I'm not sure. I'm at a loss there too."

By the time we caught Frank and Terry up a knock at the door sent a hushed quiet around the room. Sensei opened the door and allowed the police to enter. They bantered back and forth before they stood near Frank to question him and Terry.

The guys and I huddled together on the other end of the couch. Raph looked highly uncomfortable while Leo just looked thoughtful and watched the police. I had an arm around Mikey as he tried to break the tension by whispering to us every now and again.

Eventually the police asked Raph and Leo some questions since both Slash and Oliver's names were brought up. They answered honestly though Raph, I've noticed, does not trust the justice system and let Leo do most of the talking.

The police left just as Frank's wife, Melissa drove up looking frantic and beyond alarmed as she magically appeared by Frank's side sobbing. It took Frank, Sensei, Terry, _and_ Leo to calm her down and reassure her. I had to say she was pretty with her dark brown messy ponytail and greenish brown eyes.

After things calmed down she fell in love with us boys, or so she said. She especially liked Mikey and I, though I have no idea why, she just said we were both so adorable where as a slightly amused Raph remarked that we were "adorkable" rather than adorable. I glared so hard at him then.

Eventually Melissa and Frank left with Terry leaving soon after, with full promises to go all "taijitsu" on Oliver's butt even if he was a minor. At least that made Leo and Raph guffaw.

It seemed like all of that blurred and we were suddenly alone. I was stretched out on the couch, my hurt leg on a pillow and the other lazily on the side as I forced myself to read more _Romeo and Juliet_ for school. Leo, who had already finished the book because he was the liberal arts guy, was watching Space Heroes looking more distracted with his thoughts than the actual show.

Sensei was in the dojo, just having ordered us some pizza to be delivered. Mikey was in the kitchen calling his Mom and "Leatherhead", as he told us was Scott's new name, to reassure them of the current situation. Raph was in the shower.

"Do you think I was insensitive with Raph earlier?" Leo spoke up, his voice dreary. I blinked up from the page I was reading. I set my open book in my lap.

"Well I understand the reasons for both your actions," I replied instanly feeling lame for it. Leo's eyes dimmed more and I bit my gum.

"That wasn't a "no"," He sighed as he slumped and put his cheek in one hand. "I was just angry and fed up with things happening to our new family. We have things going for us now... I don't want Slash or anyone else to screw them up!"

"I understand," I nodded while giving him a gentle smile when he looked at me looking like a kicked puppy. "Mikey stopped you before you hurt Raph too badly. He's just upset with the way his friend's changed. It can be hard to accept."

Leo's eyes darkened slightly I had noticed. It was in that "I know something that makes me angry that you don't know" kinda way. I rose an eyebrow but decided against asking because it was between Leo and Raph; if they wanted to include Mikey and I then they would.

"I always wanted little brothers, you know," He spoke up again and I looked up in surprise at the random turn point in our conversation. His eyes were warmer and his voice light. "I always imagined what it would be like to have them. I never imagined older siblings or sisters. Just little brothers because for some reason it felt right. I guess now I know why."

I smiled at that and forsaked the stupid book in my lap altogether to sit up straighter. "I imagined brothers too but only ever imagined them being older. Having a little brother was kinda a surprise for me."

Leo laughed a little and nodded. "Be lucky you only have Mikey as a little brother and not Raph."

"I heard that," We both whirled around to see Raph in a red tank top and black gym shorts, his blonde hair still damp as he glared at us. I tried not to chuckle and Leo actually did look sheepish. "Ya know, techincally, we are all tha same age."

"Still my little brother," Leo smirked and I gasped when Raph threw his damp towel in Leo's face. Leo cried out in disgust and threw it on the floor as Raph cracked up at his look.

"That was pretty random," Mikey commented from the doorway as we looked up in surprise. He had an eyebrow raised and his mouth twisted into a playful smile.

"He got what he deserved," Raph replied while waving a hand in the air and sitting down next to me.

"How is a towel in the face what I deserve?" Leo grumbled while crossing his arms. Mikey literally jumped from his spot to sit between Leo and I.

"You just gotta accept the logic that is delt to ya, Bro," Mikey said looking bouncy and I chuckled at Leo's exhasperated, yet confused, expression. Raph rolled his eyes. I noticed that Leo sent me a side look which I quickly interpeted as wanting alone time with Raph to apologize.

"Hey, Mikey," I spoke up making him look at me. I smirked. "Help me outside will ya? I've been meaning to look into something."

"Look into something?" Raph questioned looking confused as Mikey shrugged. I stood from the couch, grabbing my crutches, and allowed Mikey to hold the door open for me as he blabbered about "how radical" the night sky was. I rolled my eyes and winked at Leo over my shoulder. He grinned warmly.

I closed the door and watched Mikey jump down the steps and dramatically fall into the grass. I laughed into my hand. He beamed up at me as he rolled around quite literally like a pig.

"Come join me Donnie!"

"Uh, no thanks," I shook my head with an amused look. He "tsked" and looked up at the stars. I went up to where he was laying and looked at the outside of Leo and Sensei's Japanese styled home. Looking at it literally made me feel more warm. I had been meaning to talk to Sensei about settting up cameras around the house. I know that sounds paranoid but something tells me we will need sercurity cameras around here.

"So...Leo apologizing to Raphie?"

I looked down startled at Mikey, who was stills taring at the night sky. He finally noticed my look and grinned. "Dude, of course I noticed!"

"You never cease to amaze me Mikey," I commented and watched a brightness fill his face. I took a seat next to him as he lay there. I stretched out my hurt leg on the ground feeling relaxed.

"I feel so bad for Raph, you know? He had it pretty rough like the rest of us but I think he had it a little rougher..." Mikey looked away with a far away look. I blinked as I laid down to face him.

"Everyone has trails to face Mikey, even Master Splinter said so," I offered and he hummed.

"Well out of all _my_ trails I can never say I've been abandoned by a best friend," He suddenly smiled softly at me as he shifted until his shoulder hit mine. "Being brothers is a forever thing! Makes me so happy!"

I snickered softly. "Me too, Mikey. But what did you mean out of all _your_ trails? You do realize we don't know that much about your past."

I watched the smile float off his face as he frowned sadly. It made my eyes widened slightly. "Mikey?"

"My first foster parents looked like the picture perfect couple...and that's what started it all," Mikey sighed as he looked straight ahead, not meeting my gaze. I didn't know what to do. I grabbed his hand in mine which seemed to make him perk up. "When they adopted me no one, except me, was wary of them. I was just happy someone wanted me. But they didn't accept anything that wasn't perfect "like them"."

I watched a bitter and angry look cross over his face. I gave his hand a light squeeze. "Did they...you know..."

"Hit me?" He asked as he turned to face me. I tried not to look surprised or angry. He nodded, looking hurt again, like this was the first time he told someone. Then I realized it probably was. "They hit me everytime I did something that wasn't good enough or fast enough. They told me to fit in I had to be perfect like them."

"Bullshit," I growled, surprising both of us. I looked sheepish as his owl eyes. "Sorry, hanging around Raph too much." We both chortled until it was silent for a moment.

"Well it went on like that for four and a half years before I couldn't take it anymore. I told a teacher, but he didn't even believe me! I was so upset! I thought you were supossed to trust adults! But he didn't believe me because my "parents" looked and acted so perfect! I was so sick!"

I didn't know I was clenching both my hands hard until Mikey's hand in mine tried to squeeze back almost soothingly. I also realized my jaw had tensed. The thought of my newfound only little brother going through something like that hurt me in a new way.

"What...what did you do?" I asked as calmly as I could. I looked behind me to see Raph and Leo standing in the doorway, staring at us from the shadows in a way that could only make their eyes stand out. Cobalt blue and emerald green peeked out at me and I could tell they were both furious as well. Leave it to them to sneak to check on us and uncover Mikey's story.

"I tried to run away," Mikey voice was full of hurt and I couldn't stand it. "But my foster Dad caught me in the act and finally lost his temper, worse than I'd ever seen before. He began to beat me for trying to leave and it got worse the longer I resisted. I was so done. I wanted out."

"A-And?" I gasped feeling disbelief fill my system.

"The neighbors heard the screams and called the cops. The cops finally discovered just exactly how "perfect" my parents were. They took me away." Mikey's eyes lit up now. "I didn't have to _pretend_ to be perfect anymore, just me. But it was hard to undo all those years and I lost a lot of friends that I thought were _really_ my friends. They got tired of me."

"And then your current Mom found you?" I smiled a little at his brightness coming back. Mikey nodded.

"I was in that foster house for only a year and two months before Mom found me. I can remember when she was looking she saw me and offered me her hand. She said I was just so cute and special, she could tell! She offered me a life with her and I've been with her since!" He explained excitedly.

"Now _that_ was a nice endin'," Raph smirked as he jumped from the shadows and landed in front of us. Mikey screamed and latched onto me, making me grunt in surprise. Leo laughed as he walked out of the shadows.

"What ever happened to those other people?" Leo asked as he reached us and helped Mikey and I up. Mikey shrugged.

"I only heard they went to prison. Didn't wanna know after that," He rubbed the back of his hair. I gave his shoulder a pat comfortingly. "Wait! You guys listened in?! RUDE!"

"Whateva," Raph pushed Mikey and they started to wrestle on the front lawn. Leo and I exchanged a happy look.

"Well, that explains why Mikey was always afraid of messing up in the beginning," Leo said as I nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I'm glad Miss Levard found him before he was broken," I commented heatedly and Leo put a hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"What happened in the past stays in the past. We'll only hurt him if we continue to let it bother us," He soothed and I nodded, feeling better already.

We both turned and watched as Mikey jumped on Raph's back, the latter proclaiming that he would "send him ta tha Earth's core".

"That's a long way to throw someone Raph," I teased and watched Raph steam in anger. I snickered.

"Shut up Brainiac," He grumbled as Mikey cackled like a chicken. I heard Leo snort behind me and shook my head. My brothers...I just discovered the fact and now I'm already tired.

"Okay guys, we should get to bed soon. Big day tomorrow," Leo spoke up over their loud bickering. We all stared at him as he had this redemption look in his eyes. Mikey and I shared a look as Raph rolled his eyes. Leo was ready to confront Oliver tomorrow. I almost sighed. I just want to stay out of everything!

"Well let's go! I got leftover pizza calling my name!" Mikey bellowed as he pushed past me. I glared and watched Raph stick his tounge out at me as he also pushed past me. I blew a patch of hair off my forehead feeling annoyed.

I started after them when I noticed Leo looking concentrated out at the other houses across the road. Sensei's house was fenced in since it was privately owned. "Leo? What's wrong?"

"Just thought I saw some weird shadows..." Leo muttered as he put a hand at my back like he was ushering me to get inside. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Just shadows..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Father," A young girl, just turned 15, approached her Father's room and kneeled outside the door.

"Karai, enter," The man greeted in a low voice. The black haired girl named Karai quickly entered and kneeled in front of her Father, who was sitting at his desk looking at papers. Karai had short black hair with a blonde underside. She had no bangs yet had two pieces of chin lengthed hair that framed her beautiful face. Her eyes were amber and painted with red and gold designs.

"Father, I have the emailed reports you wanted right away," Karai spoke up clearly as she grabbed the papers that had been printed from her belt and extended them. She bowed her head when he stood. Her Father, or better yet known as Oroku Saki, was a very tall and built man. He had dark brown eyes, one had a permanent scar, and thick black hair. To anyone who saw him he looked menancing and everyone feared him.

"Let me see," He undid the papers and scanned them. "My hunch was right, my daughter. Hamato Yoshi is in America. New York to be exact."

"Father, the man that killed my Mother?" Karai gasped, feelin anger building. "I thought that you said he was killed in the fire that destroyed his home?"

"I thought so, but had my doubts." Saki growled as he faced her. She pursed her lips uneasily. "He escaped to America, how clever. What's this?"

"The Foot soldiers you sent found his whereabouts specifically and took this picture," Karai muttered, still feeling shocked about the discovery. She had not seen the picture herself. But suddenly Saki gasped before a sly look appeared on his face.

"Well, well...looks like he got a fresh new start," Saki sneered as his hand shook. Karai desperately wanted to see the photo. Was it another woman? What was it? "Karai."

"Hai, Father?" Karai straightened and blinked in surrise at his look.

"Pack your things. You're going to "high school"." He grinned menacingly before putting the papers down and leaving the room as she bowed. High school?! What?! She's been homeschooled all her life!

Karai looked at the doorway, seeing that her Father had left, and rushed to his desk. She fumbled with the papers until she found the picture. As she looked at it her eyes widened.

It was obviously the picture of Hamato Yoshi's house, Japanese styled. But there were four boys in the grass just outside it. One had curly blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes, looking almost like a child as he was being grabbed by another curly blonde haired boy with emerald green eyes. Further away was a brown haired boy with red brown eyes and a gentle smile talking to a boy with black hair and blue eyes. The most serene blue eyes she'd ever seen.

Try as she might she couldn't place it, but her eyes kept drawing to the black haired boy. How he smiled at the other boys. How his blue eyes stood out as he looked at them. His posture, his style. Karai had never seen a boy like him before. But soon she'll get a close up.

She couldn't wait until she met the mysterious boy. He seemed like a fun challenge.

* * *

 **Woah Karai. XD Love at first sight? Lol, dunno yet. Hope you enjoyed! I really do! :3**

 **Hopefully I didn't repeat. it was hard but fun to try other words and work hard on changing! Please leave me your thoughts! If there was a word you didn't understand lemme know and I'll tell you what it means if you want. I did some researching! ;)**

 **STAY AWESOME GUYS! ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking as long as I did...but that's life. I have one lol. Working mostly, but preparing for University again! Gotta love that, but damn textbooks are so expensive in college!**

 **Anyways I thank everyone that reviewed last time! I'm sorry I don't have time or resoruces to look to do my "special thanks" but I hope me just thanking is enough!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter. I wrote for as long as I could and I still have my other two stories to update!:):)**

* * *

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

A few days passed into a couple weeks quickly since Frank was attacked and none of us seen or heard from Slash or Oliver, neither came to the school either. I could tell that Raph was very hurt by this but he was really good at hiding it from us, so good that I'm certain I wouldn't have noticed if he did not share his background story with me.

I was only nervous about what Slash might do when he returns, or if he's even still around. I was paranoid, out of my element, and driving my new brothers insane with my levels of protectiveness, much to our classmates and friend's amusement.

Donnie was finally off his crutches and eagerly awaited news of when he and Raph could permantely move in with us as a family, since we had already had our social worker come to investigate the house just last week. Mikey had been with us too and we all worked hard to convince him that he wasn't betraying his Mom by wanting to stay with us.

Turns out Sensei, Mikey, and his Mom all got together and talked it through together a couple of days before the social worker came to our house. Mikey's Mom, Macy, was willing to turn over Mikey to Sensei because she felt he was better suited to take care of him. And according to Sensei Mikey got so flustered and struggled with the decision that he almost made himself ill. It was then that I had learned that my baby brother thought he was betraying his Mom for his own wishes, no matter how many times his Mom told him otherwise.

Surpisingly enough it was Leatherhead, Mikey's "cousin", that altered that way of thinking and throughly comforted him. It was because of Leatherhead that Mikey felt better about "leaving" his Mother to become Sensei's son. It was always fasicnating for the guys and I to see Mikey together with Leatherhead because they just didn't outwardly look like the pair that would become friends.

Anyways, Mika, Raph and Donnie's current guardian, was working nowadays with my Father to finialize the paperwork and set up for the adoption of Raph and Donnie. It would take a little longer for Mikey because of his situation of "being sent back" to a foster home to be adopted again. Mika promised to take care of him though.

You'd also laugh to know that even though Oliver seemed to have vanished with Slash, Shawn left the hospital and didn't come back to school. We found out from Raphael that Mika told him Shawn had been throughouly moved to a different foster home and would be attending a school closer to his new home. I never felt more relieved but it seemed Raph actually wanted to see him again. I felt so bad that, in a way, Raph had been "abandoned" by yet another friend.

But that didn't seem to bother him long between our constant attention and Casey's. Casey and Raph had become alot closer as well, the two were almost inseperable at school and no one dared challenge their "authority" which made me laugh. But apparently I had also earned a "badass" reputation and even had an admiring fanclub of mostly girls but also guys.

Everything the past two weeks seemed to happen so fast yet so slow. It also seemed as if so much happened yet not much changed except that things calmed down and we were happier than we'd ever been.

But nothing can compare to what happened to me today...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey Leo! Tell Raphie I'm gonna be a little late cause I promised I'd introduce LH to Mondo!" Mikey's bright freckled face greeted me cheerfully before I had even shut my locker door. I blinked in surprise for a minute before his words registered with my brain. I had just changed textbooks for my next class, which was World History, and the very class before lunch.

"Sure Mikey," I nodded with a small smile. I remembered being introduced to Mondo, which wasn't the kid's real name he just had been nicknamed "Mondo Gecko" because of his personality and his big beady eyes, and I wasn't sure wether to pity him or just be happy he so readily accepted this nickname as who he was. "Tell Mondo I said hello."

"Will do! See ya Leo!" Mikey grinned as he waved and darted off before I even had the chance to do anything. I rolled my eyes and finally shut my locker. But as I turned I slammed right into something black and, if it weren't for my training, I would have landed on my butt right there in the hall.

I watched as books and papers spilled everywhere and my eyes widened. I had just run into someone! I looked up and my apology clogged into my throat. A young woman my age was looking down at the ground irrtatibly. I was speechless. I had seen pretty girls before...but this girl was so different. She was really pretty!

She wore a white tank top that was covered by a black unzipped leather vest. She had dark blue skinny jeans and black leather boots that came to her shin. What got to me were her pretty amber eyes that were covered with red and yellow paint makeup. Her hair cascaded and framed her face but I'd noticed that the underside was blonde, making me wonder what her natural hair color was.

I blinked out of my haze when she finally looked at me, the irratation still there, with a scowl on her face. I quickly helped her grab her things and noticed people staring at us as they walked by. For no reason at all my face flared.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention," I apoligized kindly. She peered at me as she finished gathering her things and I handed to her what I had picked up.

"No you weren't," She replied bluntly and I found that I was surprised that I wasn't surprised she acted this way. Things became awkward and I'd realized she was just staring at me like she was summing me up. That made me blush harder and I fought to control myself.

"I'm sorry again I was just talking to my brother and didn't think," I gave a tiny bow, forgetting that some of my Japanese culture was viewed as weird in NYC. But I was shocked that she nodded her head looking a little pleased about something, I'm not sure what it was. I extended my hand. "I'm Leonardo, but most people call me Leo."

Then that pleased look on her face fell into a smirk and she extended her hand to me. Her skin looked soft and looked dangerously close to porclein but I wasn't fooled. Her hands may have been small but I could tell another martial artist when I saw one. She was obviously a kunoichi. "Nice to meet you Leonardo. I'm Karai."

I found myself smiling like an idiot. She didn't take much notice as she grabbed a slip of paper. Before I had the chance to offer to take her to her class the bell rang and she flicked her eyes to mine. "Well, see you around Leonardo."

The way she said it was strange but I didn't really care as she walked off. It took me a few moments to even realize the bell rang. I was late! I cursed softly out loud and rushed to my class. I was frowned upon by my teacher but I quickly took my seat and scowled to myself. How could I let a girl affect me this much?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Straight after class I stuffed my books in my navy blue bag and immediately sought after my brothers in the lunchroom without even stopping by my locker. I wanted to tell my brothers about meeting Karai and how I suspected she was kunoichi. I was thinking about it all during class, because I had been so stunned by her, and I did not realize at first that the likelihood of another random martial artist in NYC was more than a conicendence.

I nodded at some people who acknowledged me before I finally found two familiar faces. "Raph! Casey!"

Both turned to me with dying amused grins and wide eyes. "Oh, hey Leo!"

"Fearless, why do ya seem out of breath?" Raph asked with one eyebrow raised as Casey stuffed his hands in his pocket. They were both leaning on the wall just outside the lunchroom. "Somethin' happen?"

"I met someone but I think she's dangerous," I huffed, feeling oddly out of breath. They both raised both eyebrows.

"She?" Casey inquired looking confused and slightly amused. "This should be good! Who is she?"

"She just moved here, I think, and said her's name Karai," I explained and watched Raph look irratated. "She's a kunoichi."

"A what?" Casey asked while shifting his gaze around nervously. "Is that like a secret word for a terrorist?" If I wasn't being so serious I'd have laughed.

Raph looked at him incredulously. "No, a kunoichi is a female ninja you dumbass!" I allowed a tiny smile on my face.

"What about a female ninja?" We both turned to see Donatello walking practically hand in hand with April. I tried so hard not to grin as to not embarrass him. Raph, however, openly smirked at the pair; Casey not so much. It was no secret that Casey also liked April.

"I met a girl earlier. I'm pretty positive she is a kunoichi," I told him and watched his red-brown eyes widen in shock. April looked at us in surprise, she had been Donnie's friend for practically forever and since he was a martial artist I'm sure she knows what we're talking about. "Her name is Karai and I just can't stop thinking about how ironic it is that another martial artist would be in NYC."

"And ya think she might try ta hurt us? Why?" Raph asked with narrowed eyes and a tense jaw. Apparrently he was finally taking the siutation seriously, like me.

"I dunno, Raph. It's just a feeling," I sighed while shifting my feet.

"Well..." Casey spoke up and we all looked at him. He shrugged. "You guys have shitty luck." Raph snorted.

"Tell me 'bout it."

"Did she say anything bad when you met her, Leo?" Donnie asked looking worried. I smiled softly, feeling tired already, and clamped my hand on his shoulder.

"No Don, she was a bit fiery but other than that all she did was introduce herself. I just think she's bad news." I explained and watched only a little of the worry leave his face.

"Fiery, huh?" Raph suddenly grinned as I looked at him confused. "Sounds to me like you might have liked her, Leo." I blushed brightly and the guys laughed at me. April had the deceny to try and hide her smile behind her hand.

"I know Karai because she is in my science class," She told me as the guys straightened in surprise. "She's actually sitting beside me now."

"What? Did she do anything?" Donnie demanded and I shared a look with Raph as Casey rolled his eyes. April shook her head.

"That's good," Casey grinned out as he put his other arm around her. Donnie narrowed his eyes. "Maybe she's just here because her family moved." I pondered that statement.

"Maybe. But just in case, don't tell Mikey what I said," I crossed my arms as Donnie and Raph sent me a look of understanding. "I don't want him to worry about her if he doesn't have to."

"Speaking of the Mikester, where is he?" Casey asked as he peered in the doorway, watching the line of people waiting for their food.

"No telling," Donnie shrugged as he tried not to appear worried about him. "Probably somewhere with Leatherhead."

"He is with LH and Mondo, or at least he told me to tell Raph he'd be later than usual." I explained again while shifting my gaze to Raph.

"Well they'll catch up," Raph stated in a bored manner as he waved a hand. "Let's go eat somethin' before I starve." I rolled my eyes and Casey pushed past him to be first in the next line.

I looked behind me after letting April and Donnie go through the door and could swear I seen Karai flutter out of sight in a different hall. I fought the urge to go spy and decided to just spend my time well with my friends and family.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

"So, you're a library aide?!" I demanded with a huge grin on my face as I watched Leatherhead behind the library desk. The Librian shot me a look that immediately softened. Mondo was shifting almost nervously behind me.

"Yes, I chose being an aide over drama class," He told me with a small smile. He put a stack of papers on the desk and his smile grew at my shocked look.

"Dude, I couldn't handle all these papers and books but drama class sounds like so much fun!" I beamed and he chuckled. I felt a tug and remembered why I had sought out my friend in the first place. "Oh! LH! I wanted to introduce you to one of my new friends!"

Mondo was wearing a black skater T-shirt and black and yellow basketball shorts. His tennis shoes were torn in some places and didn't really match the same yellow color in his shorts but I didn't care. I thought Mondo was cool!

"A friend of yours is a friend of mine," LH said as his eyes latched onto Mondo, who looked ready to faint. I didn't really blame him, LH is a scary dude at first. I noticed that LH also looked wary, but for a totally different reason. He had trust issues, he even has some with my brothers sometimes. "My name is Leatherhead, or the name that Mikey gave me."

I smiled brightly and turned to Mondo, who seemed slightly encouraged as he took one step to be beside me. "I-I'm called Mondo Gecko, or just Mondo...nice to meet ya! Mikester said you were epic and that we should meet!"

Leatherhead surprised me by laughing a little. "I figured as much."

Leatherhead and Mondo began to talk about their classes which quickly turned into talking about lunch and what could possibly be on the menu. It was so great seeing two of my friends, one of them being my theorectical cousin, interacting so greatly. I wanted to help Leatherhead and he seemed happy that Mondo was nice and not entirely scared of him.

"So you're a Sophmore?" Leatherhead asked looking content as he sat with us near the couches they set up in the library. Mondo nodded. "Mikey and I both have Art and History together! History is like, my worst subject, who can remember all those people that are already dead?"

Leatherhead looked amused and I laughed at Mondo, "Some people in history are not dead." Mondo looked confused and LH just laughed some more. It was then that I noticed the time and froze.

"Oh jeez!" I yelped, making them jump three feet off the couch. "Lunch is nearly over and we haven't even eaten yet! Oh no, my bros! They are probably worried about me!"

Mondo and LH shared a look as I pulled out my phone and my heart dropped to my feet. 2 missed calls. 15 new messages. 4 from Raph, 6 from Leo, and 5 from Donnie. I face palmed. I am so dead.

"Hey, it's okay, Dude!" Mondo slipped an arm around me as I looked at him. "I'll go with you and explain everything!"

I nodded, turning to Leatherhead, who looked neutral again. I always loved his poker face. "We'll see ya later, LH! Sorry I made you miss lunch!"

"That is okay, Michelangelo. As a library aide I can eat some snacks in the back," He informed me and I felt tons lighter already. I smiled in relief and gave him a hug. "I shall see you at home. You are sleeping there tonight, right?"

"Yes," I smiled as I remembered my promise to stay at my own house for once. Mondo grabbed my arm and said his own goodbyes to Leatherhead, who was actually smiling slightly when he waved.

I nearly dragged poor Mondo on my way out of the door, trying to rush to where I would find my brothers. Lunch was almost over, like literally in 3 minutes and I'm not sure if they already went to their lockers or not.

As I was running I was vaguelly aware that Mondo was keeping up on his own. I had somehow let go of his arm in the process. I skidded to a stop when this biker chick with black and blonde hair came around the hall. Mondo nearly rammed into me and would have if he was not going as fast as I was. My eyes widened as I stopped right in front of the surprised girl.

Her eyes were amber and they had alarm and surprise in them. She looked so badass, but in a different way from Leatherhead, that I was afraid to move the wrong way. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Suddenly her eyes softened, just barely, and I'm sure I'm the only one that noticed.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered, wondering what in the world just happened. Biker girl just nodded her head, her mouth twisted upward like a micro expression, and then she just left. I turned behind me to see Mondo on the ground, though I have no idea how _that_ happened. We blinked at each other.

And then suddenly my phone vibrated and I nearly hit the roof in alarm. I grabbed my phone out and unlocked it to see Leo calling. I grimaced and answered the phone. " _Michelangelo."_

Two weeks and Leo had already developed a gift of using one name to make it sound like the world was ending. I paled. "Sorry, Leo. I was in the library and Mondo was talking to Leatherhead and I just lost track of time!"

 _"Why didn't you answer the phone?! I thought something happened to you!"_ Leo's voice was livid, almost more than I had ever heard and for some reason I felt anxious enough to make me feel sick.

"W-Why would something happen to me at school, dude?" I asked and I heard a pause and what sounded like my other two frantic brothers in the background. I am so going to get a beatdown...

 _"Nothing, Mikey. Just...just come on and don't be late for class,"_ Leo told me and I agreed, anything to please this upset brother of mine, then he hung up on me. I turned to Mondo, who looked more than curious and a little worried and I hung my head and lowered my shoulders.

"I'm so going to die today," I commented while rubbing my face and he laughed, sounding a little more worried.

"Don't jinx yourself man," He joked but we both knew he was serious.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Hamato Yoshi's Point of View:**_

"Tell me Ms. Tanako," I adressed, walking around to sit in one of the chairs by the window. Tanako-san was the woman in charge of Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo's adoption. She was a slightly large lady with a rounded face and green eyes. Her hair was in a slick black updo. Currently she was holding papers that I assumed to be papers on my sons. "My chances of adopting all three are great, yes?"

Tanako-san smiled at me as she neatly stacked the papers on her desk. She then stood up and walked in front of it. "I have no doubt Hamato-san. You have little issue with living arrangements, which passed inspection, and with finances. I suspect you to have no problems with adopting. It is all a matter of time."

I sighed in relief, feeling it rush into my being. "So now that I have signed the paperwork are they free to come home with me?"

She drummed her fingernails on her desk as she looked at me. "They will be able to come home as yours in a few days. I'd say by the end of the week, no later. That's when the paperwork will run through and they will officially be Hamatos."

I smiled happily but a problem still worried me. "And Michelangelo?"

"Ah, yes...I have just begun the paperwork on him. Miss Levard has already signed him to be released to the Manhatten foster home," She told me and I nodded my head. "Tomorrow he will be collected and moved into his new home until the paperwork can be done to set up for his adoption. In a few days I'll call you down here to finalize the paperwork together and he will be all yours too, if you still wish to adopt him."

"I most humbly thank you," I bowed my head and watched her blush. I smiled as I stood from my chair. "You and Mika-san have done alot for my new boys. I will not forget this." She nodded her head bashfully and I bowed again, taking my leave of her office.

As I left the building and got into my car I couldn't help but sigh in relief once again. Just a couple of days and I would have two more sons. A week and I would have another. I never thought when first moving here all those years ago I'd end up with a new family as big as this let alone at all.

I looked at the tall buildings outside with a permanent ease but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew something would turn up. I was bound for more trouble, I just only hope that it did not involve my sons.

Suddenly my heart jumped and I slammed on my breaks, swerving close to a parking space alongside the road. Many drivers honked at me in alarm and anger but I ignored them as I parked the car and stared in disbelief at the building in sight, the one I distinctly remembered being for sale just last month.

The new building had a new sign across the top and it said: Saki Industries

My old rival was here...in New York...close to my new family? I was not about to let him take everything from me again. I narrowed my eyes and shifted the gear to reverse. The only way to be absolutely certain was to go in and see for myself.

So that is what I am about to do. Confront the problem directly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked it! I promise the next one will be longer I was just really really busy!**

 **Please continue to support me and leave me your thoughts, I love to know what you think.**

 **STAY AWESOME! ;3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! How's it going? I know most of you have school, like me, and/or work so bluh~! I am spending my time off writing a little bit since I'm not babysitting for once in my life. XD**

 **I read all of your reviews and I must say that I am as happy as ever to hear from you! Most of you had positive reactions for Karai and even for KaraixLeo! I hardly write a KaraixLeo so I wanted to try that out, bear with me!**

 _ **Special thanks to:**_ **LucyDragneel4life, Mokenda, Charmyxcream14, tmntlover2013, Orange Dash, PhGim.7, TheMaskedTimeLord, xinterestingx, Turtlefanforlife1982, Athese, and the Four Lovely Guests! :D**

 **P.S I decided to do a new thing where I comment on the one review that stands out to me. And yes I will give everyone a chance, or I'll try to. I have horrible memory sometimes!**

 **LucyDragneel4life:** **Lucy-san, your review made me so happy and made me laugh! I am so happy to know that you love my story(s) that much! I have authors that I do that for myself so it was a total confidence booster when you told me you check for my updates! Bye! ^-^**

 **To xinterestingx and Charmyxcream14** **: I am so sorry that it's too fast and/or confusing for you! I was only trying my best to summarize things that happened but I'm not perfect! :) I'll try to get better at that, seems like I'm no good right now. Thanks for always letting me know!**

 **HAPPY READING! ^-^**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Master Splinter's Point of View:**_

I continued to gaze upon the Saki Industries' building in hopes that it would randomly change before my eyes. I had earlier decided to go in and confirm for myself that it was indeed my old friend's business but I found myself hestiating right outside the door.

What would happen if I found Oroku Saki? Would he have changed? Even so, that would _not_ change what he had done to me...what he was capable of doing. If he were here then my new family would never truly be safe.

With a hardened new resolve I glanced up at the building and started through the doors in determination. I didn't believe that anyone would recongize me as Hamato Yoshi right away, unless it _was_ my old friend's company and he brought the Foot with him from Japan. I felt oddly paranoid.

I glanced nervously from side to side as the doors slid open but I was surprised with how normal everything appeared on the inside. The structure had beautiful metalic colors on the beams and wall slidings. The floor was a creamy color that was hard to look away from. Elegant looking couches and rugs decorated two sides of the room with a big chandlier above a rounded counter desk.

A woman sat behind the desk, typing away at her computer and occasionally answering phone calls or taking messages. She had messy blonde hair in a sloppy updo, dark brown eyes, and wore a simple white blouse, red short sleeved dress coat and red skirt. She flicked her eyes up at me with surprise and interest.

"Hi there. May I help you?" She asked politely, forgetting the computer entirely and ignoring the phone at the side. It was then that I'd realized I had slowly been trailing towards the desk anyways. I glanced to the side again and noticed that both sides of the walls had an elevator. "Sir?"

"Um, yes Ma'am," I looked away and smiled politely at her, watching as she blushed, "I was simply intrigued by the building and was curious about it."

"Yes, well the owner of the company has returned to this branch of his buisness and is doing well with the refurbishing," She commented as she straightened a strand of her hair. I kept my face polite if not impassive so I would not seem suspicious.

"I would say so," I complimented while taking in my surroundings for a third time. I blinked in surprise when the woman grabbed a card and handed it over with a friendly shy smile on her face. I took it and flipped it over, more than shocked to see the company's number but also her name on it: Amanda.

"I am suppossed to give these out to get the company's name out there," She replied almost defensively, as if she were about to die from embarrassment and I actually smiled for real, "But if you ever find yourself more interested in the company or need something, you can call the company's number or ask me questions..."

I blushed a little myself at the woman named Amanda. She was fidgiting a little in her seat as she looked back up at me. I looked at the card and decided it was now or never. "What is the name of the owner of this company?"

"Oh, his name is Mr. Oroku Saki," She replied while looking at her computer. I felt myself go pale at the mere mention of his name confirming my fears. My heart accelerated and I knocked over the jar of pens that were on the desk. She glanced up in shock. "Are you okay sir?"

"Y-Yes.." I nodded and bowed my head politely, feeling disoriented. She shot me a concerned yet confused look before I high tailed it out of the building. I did not stop running until I reached my car. I closed and locked the door then sat there breathing harshly.

Oroku Saki was a name I hoped to never hear again. Now that I have...I just can't believe he found out I was alive. Or did he? Is it concidence? No, it can't be, nothing with him is a concidence! I felt fear grip my heart. If it wasn't that then he did find out which means he suspected me alive all along and sent a spy! Did he find out about my sons?

I started my car and tore off into the road as quickly as I could, heading to a new destination. My family.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Raphael's Point of View:**_

I groaned when my head slipped from my hand and nearly smacked tha desk. God, could Biology be any better than this? I glared at Casey, my lab partner, and regretted ever agreein' ta let him sit next ta me. At least if anythin' goes wrong I can blame him for it.

I grinned as Casey began ta describe the lesson but would have ta pause ta see if he even remembered what tha Teacher was talkin' about. I wasn't tha only one about ta fall asleep.

"Don's gonna kill us if we fail Bio," Casey commented with a fustrated scowl on his face. We were lookin' at tha worksheet tha Teacher gave everyone. I rolled my eyes.

"Since when have ya been scared of Don?" I asked as I looked at him. I rose an eyebrow when he paled.

"Since he threw those dictionaries at me with deadly accuracy, dude," He told me with a serious look in his eyes. I stared for a moment and blurted out laughin'. Casey turned red and growled warningly at me which spurred me on more.

"Mr. Tanaka!" Tha Teacher scowled as she stood next ta us. She was seriously skinny, her dark blue dress hung off her body as if she were anoxeric. Her glasses fell down ta her nose and I slowed my laughin' already feelin' annoyed.

"What? I was just laughin'," I told her and pointed ta my worksheet, "We're workin' right Case?"

"Y-Yeah," Casey looked surprised before noddin'. Tha Teacher, Ms. Harper, huffed and turned ta go help another student that was starin' at us. Casey turned ta me. "We're workin'?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed his face away with a grin as he laughed at me. Casey and I talked while tryin' ta figure out tha different parts of an animal cell that we were suppossed ta be labelin'.

"Mr. Raphael Tanaka to checkout please," Tha intercom called makin' most flinch. My eyes grew wide with surprise and confusion. I shared a look with Casey. I never check out, "Mr. Raphael Tanaka to checkout please."

I slowly stood and grabbed my things as Ms. Harper watched me with an unreadable expression on her face. I gave Casey a look that he pouted at and left tha classroom both happy and confused. I got out of tha work but I was confused about why I would be gettin' checked out of school...

I was shocked when I entered tha office to see Leo, Don, and Sensei there already with grim and confused expressions. Looks like my bros don't know what's goin' on either. I didn't see Mikey, though, and my heart skipped a beat. Did somethin' happen ta my new little brotha?

I quietly sat beside Donnie, where they were sittin' out of tha way, and then turned ta look at Sensei, who was solemn. "Sensei, what's goin' on? Is Mikey okay?"

I watched as Leo and Donnie looked at Sensei tha same way I probably was. I was relieved when Sensei nodded his head. "We are waiting on Leatherhead, my sons."

"Leatherhead?" Donnie asked confused as he wrung his hands together in that way he did when he was nervous. I scowled, "Why?"

"And why didn't you check out Mikey too?" Leo asked as I nodded.

"I am not Michelangelo's Guardian yet," Sensei explained patiently as he gazed at us. He let a small smile cross his face, "I need to speak with Leatherhead for a moment and then I will tell you three something on the car ride home."

"Oh, okay," Leo blinked in surprise as he gazed at us in a weird way. I only shrugged and Donnie just gave a confused smile. I looked at Sensei again and was surprised ta see that he almost looked freaked out. I begun ta feel a twist deep in my gut and it looks like Leo already felt tha same.

"Excuse me?" Donnie jumped in his seat and grabbed onto my arm hard as we all looked ta tha left with wide eyes. Leatherhead really was a scary dude, jeez. "Hello, my friends...what are you doing here?"

He looked both surprised and confused until Sensei stood tall and gave Leatherhead a look. Leo just looked at us and we also stood with our stuff. Tha office staff seemed highly interested at whatever was occurin'.

"I called you here Leatherhead," Sensei began as LH looked at him in surprise, "Due to some situations I am not allowed to check Michelangelo out of school although Mika-san has given the school permission to let me take Raphael and Donatello," Donnie and I shared a look of surprise, "I have learned some rather disturbing news I'm afraid and I must insist that you escort Michelangelo to my home after school today."

We looked at Sensei with wide eyes and Leatherhead seemed taken aback at first. Then resolve entered his green eyes and he nodded. "Of course Hamato-san!"

"Thank you Leatherhead," Sensei bowed his head and then nodded to the office aid before turnin' ta us, "Let us leave, my sons. Let's go home."

We all nodded and slowly left tha office as Leatherhead watched with an unusual seriousness in his eyes. My mind felt numb with confusion and tha next thing I know I'm climbin' in tha back seats with Donnie. As soon as tha car started Leo wasted no time as usual.

"Sensei, what's going on? Is something bad happening?" Leo asked seriously with his eyebrows drawn together in worry.

"Not right now, Leonardo, but I'm worried something might," Sensei replied soundin' uncharacterisitically paranoid. Donnie and I shared a somewhat fearful look. Sensei was afraid? "My old friend Oroku Saki has moved to Manhatten."

I watched Leo's face pale in horror and it made my heart stop. Donnie began to fidget nervously. "U-Um, Oroku Saki? Why is your old friend making you upset?"

"Because he used to live in Japan, like me, and we were old friends until we fell in love with the same woman, Teng Shen. I had a daughter, Miwa, with her and he was always very angry and jealous because of everything I had," Sensei explained while I processed everythin' in my mind, "He killed Teng Shen and Miwa in a house fire when I returned from training some of the local children. I tried to save them but I could not. I never saw him again because I moved to make a new start and to get away from him."

Anger welled inside me at tha sound of my Sensei's voice. He sounded so sad and so angry at tha same time. Leo's jaw was tensed and Donnie's eyes were puppy-dogged and wide. I scowled angrily. "Why is he back? Is he here ta harrass ya?"

"I am not for certain but he is here. I believe that he knows I am alive and worse, that he may know about all four of you. I cannot allow him to ruin another family of mine. I just found his business building earlier and decided to check on you all." He told us while lookin' at all of us. Leo looked grim and serious as he also looked back. "I will inform Michelangelo later when he comes by."

"So we need to keep an eye out, right?" Donnie spoke up with a understandin' voice, "You want us to be wary?"

"Yes," Sensei breathed as he hands tightened on tha wheel, "I will relocate again once I have all four of you if I have to." I didn't too much like that idea but would do it ta keep my family safe.

"Don't worry Sensei," Leo suddenly smiled with those cobalt eyes serious, "You won't lose us."

And I actually agreed with him this time.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

I literally whooped for glee when the final bell rang. School was over, yes siree! I gave Mondo a one-armed hug before he skittered off to skate home, says his Mom doesn't like him to stay out before coming home first. I completely understood!

I waved at a few people as I searched for my brothers. I knew that Raph and Casey might be together and Leo, Don, and April had their last class together...but where were they?

Was Raph gonna pop out and scare me because that totally is not cool! I jumped and shrieked when someone's hand fell on my shoulder. I turned and scowled at the laughing Casey Jones. "Dude! You and Raph are bullies!"

"Whatever," He chuckled as he leaned on his hockey stick. I rose eyebrow, seeing how we were still in the halls of school. I knew that Casey was on the hockey team but really? "Have ya seen Raph?"

I blinked in surprise and for some reason a mild panic errupted in my chest as biker girl flashed in my head. "Uh, no, but I was lookin' for my brothers...I thought Raph had Bio with you?"

"He does but I figured since you were still here that he would come back," Casey replied looking confused. He stood straighter, "He was checked out of school."

"What?" I blinked stupidly. Why would Mika-san do that unless...something bad happened? "Is Donnie okay?!"

"I haven't seen him or Leo either, dude, sorry," Casey put a hand on my shoulder, looking worried. I immediately flipped out my phone and checked for messages. I had one from LH: _Wait for me after school outside the steps. It's important._

"Mike?" I looked up at Casey who seemed to be getting more worried by the minute. I'm not sure what my face looked like. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure, I'm sure it is," I smiled but it felt weird on my face, "I have to go, dude, LH is waitin' on me. Say hi to April if you see her and good luck with hockey!"

I hardly waited around to hear his reply as I took off quickly to the entrance to my school. Why was Raph checked out? Where was Donnie and Leo and what's wrong with Leatherhead? I practically ran down the steps and froze when someone grabbed my arm, nearly yanking me in place.

"Michelangelo, are you alright?" Leatherhead looked really worried and I realized my breathing was off but I didn't care.

"Where are my bros, LH? Are they okay? Are they? Do you know?" I asked heatedly and he put his hands up to soothe me.

"They are fine. Hamato-san checked them out of school but he could not with you. I am to escort you to his house," He explained and I sighed in so much relief I nearly fell over. LH steadied me with his arm as ongoers looked at us, "We must leave. There is something bothering your Sensei that he wishes to discuss with you."

"Really? Then let's go!" I replied as I gently jerked on his hand in mine. I felt worried that something might be wrong with Sensei or with the adoption process. Did something happen with Mom and the paperwork to send me back? The thought of sending me back made my insides twist nervously.

"Relax, my friend," Leatherhead smiled gently as he put another hand on my shoulder. "You are shaking."

I gasped and looked down to realize he was right. I sighed and began to squeeze his hand, hoping to calm myself down. It's just Leo's voice over the phone and now this is making me really nervous. Why does it feel like I _should_ be nervous?

A few minutes later I nearly jumped three feet in the air when some poor old lady dropped all her groceries and hardly anyone was willing to help her. I was surprised that, before I could even react, LH let go of me and rushed to help her. I smiled at the scene before me.

Leatherhead was scary and had a bunch of bad secrets, etc., but you really just had to give him a chance to see that he is really an amazing guy at heart. I really love him as a cousin and as a new best friend!

"Your friend is very kind," I jerked in shock at the man I didn't know was beside me until now. He was right next to a fruit vendor almost out of sight in the shadows, like me. He had a nasty scar on his right eye making his eye look bloodshot. What really got to me was the nice business suit he had on, it almost didn't match him. He turned to look at me and I noticed that one of his eyes were brown, like that biker chick's! And amber brown is sorta pretty...

"Yeah, he is," I smiled brightly, wondering why my brain was screaming at me to run. I continued to watch Leatherhead help the woman since he had that all covered. I waited for him to finish.

"Have we met before? You seem familar, boy," The man said in a low voice that almost sounded menacing. My eyes were wide when I turned back to him. He wasn't really looking mean it was almost as if he couldn't help the way he looked.

"I doubt it," I replied with a casual shrug, suddenly feeling confused.

"Hmm, yes, I doubt you'd forget a face like mine," He retorted making me blink at the resentment in his voice. He reminded me alot of Leatherhead so I smiled gently.

"Well maybe you're right but we can't always help the way we look, right?" I said and his eyes widened before Leatherhead approached me. I smiled up at LH and then turned back to the man. "Bye now!"

I didn't get to hear him say goodbye or catch his reaction probably because he was scared of Leatherhead, I'm not sure. But Leatherhead directed me home once again and I was almost irratated at the fact that so many people were moving and avoiding Leatherhead to let us pass.

I mean really was I the only one that didn't judge someone by how they looked alone?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Oroku Saki's Point of View:**_

I watched as the little blonde boy left side by side with that older boy that looked like an escaped convict. They disappeared around the corner and I turned away, buying the office equipment I was meant to buy, and walked back to my business car.

"Take me home," I ordered as the driver obeyed without question. I scowled as I crossed my arms and looked out the window. My thoughts drifted off to the little blonde boy with the startling blue eyes.

 _"Well maybe you're right but we can't always help the way we look, right?"_ He had said and my eyes widened. He beamed happily up at his older friend who eyed me cautiously out of the corner of his eye in a way that I can tell he had been accustomed to doing.

I shook my head out of my pathetic thoughts and feelings. How dare I allow what that young foolish boy said stick in my thoughts the way it was doing!

"We are here, sir," My driver announced some time later and I growled before stepping out of the door when someone opened it for me. I walked through the door and hardly glanced at the receptionist before walking in the elevator. I took to the penthouse level which only certain people were accessed to.

As I walked in I glanced around at the halls that served as my home. The metalic theme from the first floor applied to my home also, but with some golden colors added here and there.

"Father, welcome home," I stopped midway to my office when I heard my daughter's voice. I turned and saw her leaning against the doorframe to the dojo, an apple in her hand.

"Karai," I nodded at her, remembering my earlier questions for her, "How was this new school?" She sneered in disgust.

"It was horrible, Father! And the people are so nosy and loud," She complained and I just stared at her with no patience. I rolled my eyes.

"Come now Karai, you only have to ignore them," I commented and she scowled at her apple, "What of the Hamato boys?"

"I did not get the change to meet Raphael and Donatello but I did meet Leonardo and Michelangelo," She commented with a sly grin on her face, "Leonardo is definitely the leader, from what I've gathered so far, and he's surprisingly shy..."

"And Michelangelo?" I asked as I rose an eyebrow at her. She shrugged.

"He's childish and cautious just like Leonardo except he was actually fearful of me," She replied and smirked at her apple again, "Plus he's a friendly type. I didn't get to take pictures either but once I meet Raphael and Donatello I will take pictures for you."

"Good," I agreed, "The one I have is dark and hardly recongizeable. I want to know as much as possible about those four boys, Karai."

"Hai, Father," She bowed and I scowled at the briefcase in my hand.

"I must attend to business. If you ever discover more inform me at once," I told her and she bowed again. I looked away from her as I walked away scowling deeply as my thoughts returned to the little blonde from the streets.

I really need to get back on top of things.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **How was it everyone? XD I cannot believe Mikey and Shredder have no idea they met each other...yet...and LH is just awesome~! I have such a soft spot for him!**

 **Hope you had fun reading and all! Please leave me your thoughts because I love to hear from you! If you didn't catch it before then I'll repeat: the review that most impresses/and or leaves the best impression with me I will personally respond to the next chapter intro!**

 **BYE! STAY AWESOME BEAUTIES! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! How's everything goin'? I'm on a roll with this writing stuff, or at least it feels like that to me! Homework is really starting to pick up though, so fair warning.**

 **Special thanks to:** **Remcicles, minamoon73, Orange Dash, Sonic155, AnimeGirl9894, Never Ending Nightmare, Mokenda, TheMaskedTimeLord, Turtlefanforlife1982, Candymouse22, tmntlover2013, Kilala58, Marshi, Athese, Lucy Dragneel4life, Shadowninja45567, guest, sweetgirl, and rosedawnofthedead!**

 **Thanks so much for reviewing guys! Wow, I have 19 reviews for that last chapter and 103 favorites for the whole story! Even 126 followers! I consider this a big accomplishment you guys are just amazing and inspire me! ^-^**

 **To Mokenda:** **The fact that you said you "grin like a moron" every time you see my update made me smile and blush for real. It made me really happy and my best friend looked at me funny when I giggled! Thanks for reviewing**

 **To Orange Dash** **: You're always reviewing my stories and I am glad to have an appreciative fellow Mikey-lover! :D I am glad that you are enjoying my stories and are finding this one suspenseful! Mikey is a complex character to write! I hope you enjoy this one too, Orange Dash! 3**

 **To AnimeGirl9894:** **You're one of the observant and creative ones I can tell! Shredder is, indeed, planning something but that will remain sort of a mystery for now. ;) I am so happy that you love the story, thanks so much! Hopefully Mikey will be smart enough not to be tricked by Shredder! ^-^**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Michelangelo's Point of View:**

"Thanks for takin' me home LH!" I beamed up at my friend, who smiled and rubbed my head, "I'll be back home later, okay?"

"Do you need me to pick you up later?" He asked, suddenly looking worried. I laughed and shook my hand. I got out of his car and peered down at him through the passenger window.

"No, I'm okay dude," I smiled, "Sensei will drive me home like he always does! Thanks though!"

"Okay," He smiled in relief," See you later then."

"Bye LH!" I waved and closed the car door. I turned and rushed up the steps to the front door. I turned and watched LH drive off before I unlocked the door and stepped in.

The guys were all seated on the couch with the TV on. Their eyes were wide for a moment until they realized it was just me. I grinned at them and shut the door, dropping my bag on the floor and jumping on the couch next to Donnie, who yelped in alarm.

"There you are," Leo sighed as Donnie punched my arm with a glare. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed, "We've been waiting on you."

"I didn't take _that_ long," I pouted and Raph crossed his arms. I didn't, did I? I blinked when I noticed the look in Raph and Leo's eyes as they shared a glance towards one another. They looked nervous, kind of anxious, and…wary? "Did somethin' happen, dudes? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine Mikey," Donnie assured while dropping an arm around my shoulders and shifting to get comfortable. I had noticed that his injured leg seemed to bother him less and less with that medical boot. I looked up at him with wide eyes, my head hitting his chest. He grinned down at me and it was only then that some of the anxiety left me.

"I'll go get Sensei and he'll explain," Leo smiled at me before padding off towards the dojo. Raph huffed and turned back to the TV, which I now realized was blaring the Maury show. I rose an eyebrow and looked at Donnie, who shrugged.

"What took you so long anyways?" Donnie asked as he pulled his arm back and we got better situated. I ignored the way Raph was pretending to keep his attention on the TV, "Did Leatherhead bring you here?"

"Yeah," I nodded with a smile, "He said that Sensei told him to bring me here. I was worried because Casey told me Raphie was checked out of school. Thought something happened with your adoptions."

"No, nothing happened there, Squirt, and don't call me Raphie," Raph growled as he smacked my head. I yelped and rubbed my head, glaring at him.

"Then don't call me Squirt!" I retorted and he grinned, "Or Brat or Baby Brat or-"

"We get it," Donnie covered my mouth and I fought the urge to lick him. "Pacifist Donnie" was terrifying when he was angry. So I grinned brightly instead.

"Ah, Michelangelo," Sensei calmly walked into the room with Leo in tow. Donnie dropped his hand and I beamed even more up at Sensei until I noticed the serious look on his face, "I am glad you are here."

"Is something wrong, Sensei?" I asked with knitted brows, "Why did you need to see me today?" I saw that Donnie, Raphie, and Leo shared a look that they thought I didn't see. What were they keeping from me?

"I have already told your brothers," He sighed as he took a seat beside Raph and Leo took back his seat beside me, "My old friend Oroku Saki has moved to Manhattan."

I blinked stupidly, "Uh, Oroku Saki? Well, that's awesome Sensei! Your friend is visiting!" I watched Leo's face transform into a grim one and I instantly regretted what I just said.

"He is no longer my friend, Michelangelo. He has wronged me in many ways," Sensei replied and my eyes widened, "A few years ago when I still lived in Japan he tried to kill me and nearly succeeded."

"WHAT?!" I demanded as I stood straight, startling my brothers. I couldn't imagine someone trying to- "Sensei, this creep tried to _kill_ you?!"

Leo yanked my back down and I scowled but did not protest because Sensei was rubbing between his eyes, "Yes, my son. We fell in love with the same woman, Tang Shen. I had a daughter, Miwa, with her and he was always very angry and jealous because of everything I had. Tang Shen refused his advances to run away with him and he murdered her and my baby daughter, Miwa. I came home right as he set the house on fire and I tried in vain to save my family."

"Sensei…" I whispered feeling my heart break. Donnie grabbed my hand, looking the exact same as me. Leo and Raph had twin looks of misery on their faces.

"I still remember looking back at him in full disbelief as my house crumbled with me still inside. It was a miracle I still lived and for a while Saki believed me dead. That is why I moved, to get away from him and make a new start," Sensei explained as he glanced up at us with a look in his eyes.

"I cannot believe this bastard came here!" Raph cursed and Sensei glared at him. Raph looked a little bit sheepish, "Sorry Sensei, but it's true!"

"Why is he here anyways?" I muttered with a look of horror on my face, "Why does he want to torture you by movin' here?"

"I strongly believe he has moved here because he has discovered you four," Sensei said while gripping the seat he was on, "He has never stopped taking whatever makes me happy."

"You won't lose us, Sensei, Saki will not hurt any of us," Leo promised and Raph nodded in agreement. Donnie clenched my hand tighter.

"What if he tries to hurt you, Sensei?" Donnie murmured with a sad look. Sensei smiled and stood to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not fear for me. I just want you all to be wary. I discovered his business building right near Chinatown," He replied and my eyes widened, "If you see him stay clear of him. No interactions, understood?"

"But Sensei-"

"I mean it Raphael, no contact whatsoever," Sensei snapped, surprising us. Raph nodded, looking dissatisfied.

"Sensei, what does Oroku Saki look like? How do we know who to stay away from?" I asked feeling confused and hurt for him. I couldn't imagine if Leatherhead and I became like this…or Mondo.

"I have a picture of him from before the incident. I am aware he has a lingering scar now," Sensei informed us as we nodded. He trailed off to a bookcase some yards away from the couch. We waited patiently until he returned and sat the book in Leo's lap. The rest of us crowded close to him to be able to see it.

"Isn't this him?" Leo stopped flipping through pages at a black haired man, obviously Japanese, with brown eyes. He almost looked like Sensei except for the fact that Sensei's facial features were smoother while Saki's were sharper, especially his cheek bones and jaw.

"Well at least now we know," Raph huffed sarcastically, which Leo glared at, and crossed his arms.

"I'm gonna research all about this guy and his business," Donnie declared with a serious look on his face. I blinked at him as he grabbed his Android out and brought up google. I turned back to the picture in Leo's lap and squinted my eyes.

"He looks familiar," I commented and watched them all pause and stare at me.

"You saw this man before, Michelangelo?" Sensei asked with an alarmed look. I concentrated and shrugged, feeling confused and lost.

"I feel like I have...I just...I dunno, that man feels _weird_ to me," I whispered as a chill made me shiver once. Leo looked worried as he looked from me to Sensei. I felt Donnie put his hand on my head and turned to see his own worried look that mirrored Leo's, "I think it's just me bein' weird though."

"I doubt that," Sensei pursed his lips as he took the photobook out of Leo's lap. We watched him put it back up and pace, "In any case, just make sure you stay away from him, understood? Stick together as a family."

"Hai, Sensei," We promised. I tried to ignore the weird feeling racking my brain and bounced slightly in the seat.

"So what are you guys doin' tonight?" I smiled and they rolled their eyes.

"I was thinkin' about a movie night," Raph groused as his cheeks flushed slightly. Leo smirked at him and Donnie snickered, "Oh shut up!"

"I like that idea!" I burst and Leo laughed at me. I looked at Sensei and our eyes met. He smiled at me but I could still tell that he was worried about us, "Sensei, wanna join?"

"Sure, Michelangelo, but do not stay too late, okay? Don't you have to move into Mika's foster home tomorrow morning?" He asked tilting his head in curiosity. My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat.

"Huh? What are you talkin' about Sensei?" I replied uneasily and watched him flash me surprise in his eyes.

"Oh, did your Mother not get the chance to tell you?" Sensei looked sheepish, "I contacted Ms. Tanako, the social worker in charge of your adoptions, and she informed your Mother and I that you're were being placed tomorrow morning."

I gulped and felt waves of nerves hit me full force. I had no freaking idea! Well, scratch that- I knew it was close but not that close. Raph put a rough hand on my head, "Ya okay kid? Mika isn't a bad person…she'll take care of ya tomorrow."

I pouted at him callin' me a kid despite being his quadruplet. Leo and Donnie smiled at me encouragingly and I nodded up at Raph, who smirked and gave me a noogie that I protested.

"Now I'm pickin' tha movie!" Raph beamed and we all groaned as Sensei snickered. I checked the time on my phone as Raphie searched and saw that it was 4:53 p.m. I smiled as I put away my phone. I'd have a small movie marathon with my brothers and then head home before Mom worried.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

"Aha~! Did'ja see that, Fearless?!" Raph cried with a wide smile. I rolled my eyes but smirked. I haven't seen Raph this amused and happy in a long time since Slash's return.

My brothers and I, along with Sensei, had watched "Lone Survivor" with Raphael until Mikey declared that he needed to go home to be prepared for tomorrow. Sensei drove him and Donnie went along because he wanted to discuss genius things with Leatherhead. Raphael insisted on staying to finish "The Expendables" and I offered to stay with him because I didn't want any of us by ourselves at the moment. I only let Mikey leave because he had to, more like needed to because he needs to see his Mom, but also that Leatherhead is very…intimidating.

"I'm going to get some tea, do you want anything?" I inquired as I stood and stretched. He shook his head, his emerald-amber eyes never leaving the screen. I smiled softly and padded into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Actually can ya bring me a soda?" Raph shouted and I paused, "An' make some popcorn!"

"Oh so now you want me to poison you with _my_ food?" I huffed loudly, being sarcastic of course, and he guffawed. I smiled and grabbed his soda before preparing the popcorn bag and stuffing it into the microwave. Easy things like this I could do…but _only_ because I've messed up a billion times. Cooking was not my strong point…

I sipped on my water as I silently leaned across the island bar table in the middle of the kitchen. I listened to Raph laughing and snorting at whatever loud action the movie displayed. I found myself feeling all warm and fond.

As the popcorn finished I let it cool down before I grabbed it and poured it all into a big bowl. I grabbed my water and his soda in one hand while the other held the popcorn, noticing just now how quiet Raph had gotten.

I jerked in shock when a loud thunderous "crack and boom" sound resonated throughout the house and Raph actually _screamed_ in surprise. I dropped everything in my arms as more loud noises erupted from the pit. The soda was unopened and skidded across the floor, the water pooled at my feet and the popcorn discarded everywhere on the tile floor.

"Raph!" I shrieked as I ran into the living room, afraid something bad was happening. My thoughts were confirmed when I came in to see the couch moved slightly, the coffee table overturned and the TV, backwards on the ground. My eyes widened and my heart squeezed in panic. I didn't see Raph anywhere. I turned towards the front door and my breath hitched to see it wide open.

" **NO!** " I cried as I rushed like a bullet onto the front lawn in time to see a black SUV drive around the corner. I felt like having a heart attack as I rushed for my phone and called 911 first.

" _911 what's your emergency?"_

"M-My brother was just k-kidnapped from m-my house!" I stammered as I fought to control my breathing. I rushed down to the stone path and gates of my front lawn. I couldn't see the car anymore and began to have a panic attack, "He's gone! Oh God, he's _gone_!"

" _Calm down, sir, and tell me where you live,"_ The woman on the line ordered softly and I answered the address and promised her I'd stay calm to receive the police, _"A squad will be there soon, Honey. Just calm down, okay? Call your Father and make sure not to move anything!"_

I nodded though she couldn't see me and cried softly, placing the heel of my hand over my sternum to steady my breathing and heartbeat. I hung up on the woman and speed dialed Sensei. It took a few rings before he answered.

" _Hello?"_ I cried louder when Donnie answered the phone and not Sensei, but that must mean that Sensei was driving, _"Leo?! Leo, are you_ _ **crying**_ _?!"_

I immediately heard Sensei's voice pitch higher in distress, asking what was wrong and Donnie was trying to calm us both, "D-Donnie, I…I failed, oh God, he- Raph's gone! Someone took Raphael!"

" _WHAT?!"_ Donnie cried and I heard the shock in his voice. I must have been on speaker because I heard my Father's voice choke off.

" _What happened, Leonardo?!"_ He demanded and I sank to the ground on my knees, stifling my sobs with my hands.

"We were just w-watching a movie a-and then I went to the k-kitchen to get snacks when I heard the door burst open and sounds of a s-struggle. Raph had screamed and then when I c-came out he was…g-gone," I explained while sniffing the snot back into my nose, "I called the cops now. Just please hurry home and someone tell Mikey…"

" _I-I will,"_ Donnie gasped into the phone and my fingers dug into the grass. I hated being the one to make my brothers cry but I just couldn't comfort at the moment. How did things go so wrong so fast?

" _I'll be there in a few minutes, Leonardo, stay strong and wait in the house,"_ Sensei ordered while I stood shakily on my feet.

"O-Okay," I murmured and hung up the phone, which hung uselessly in my hand. I walked back into the house, leaving the door open and saw the mess, sobbing again. I heard distant police sirens and sighed in distress. I spied Raph's bag by the door, which had toppled over.

I felt numb as I stared at the floor, not daring to move because I was afraid that it would disturb any evidence that could lead to my little brother's rescue. I looked up when the police parked outside my house and began rushing inside.

"Son, are you okay?" An officer asked me. I just stared at him as other officers checked the house and looked around the pit, "Son, are you okay?"

"Yes," I replied mechanically with a frown marring my face. He hesitated but moved on, overseeing the other officers. I glared at the wall, feeling hatred for this "Oroku Saki" that might have done this. Isn't it a coincidence that Sensei warns us and then this happens? But then…why would he do this and why just Raph? What was goin' on?

"Son, I'm going to ask you some questions about your brother and what happened here," The officer returned and I turned my glare on him.

"Not without my Dad," I denied and he said nothing but nodded. Legally they couldn't question me alone because I was underage.

I didn't have to wait long before Sensei's car pulled in the driveway as he and Don practically flew to my side from yards away, or as best as he could with that boot/cast on his leg. I cringed when Don latched onto my arm and didn't let go, squeezing it.

"Are you okay, Leonardo?" Sensei asked as I peered up at him and nodded once. He looked at the officer in front of us as the others snooped around the mess in the pit and kitchen.

"You are his Father?" The officer asked and Sensei nodded. I ignored them and stared at Don, who was staring right back at me, his red brown eyes a crimson looking. Crocodile tears were spilling over his cheeks as he examined the room and I frowned, pulling him into a hug as he sobbed in my shoulder, "I need to find out everything from your son, if you do not mind."

"Fine," I nodded and began telling him everything I knew, including seeing the black SUV but unable to get the license plate number. The officer took notes and I noticed that a woman in black dusted for prints around the stuff that was knocked over, "That's all I know, heard, or saw."

"Hmm…thank you, son. Don't worry, we will find out who kidnapped your brother," He promised and I nodded fiercely, scowling as I rubbed Donnie's back.

"BROS!" Donnie and I barely had time to turn when Mikey barreled into us so hard we all fell to the floor in a messy brotherly pile. Donnie and I blinked in shock at him being here so fast let alone at all.

"Miss Levard, Leatherhead," Father greeted like this wasn't at all random. I watched Mikey's Mom and LH come into the house, breathing fast. I didn't see her car but I bet that Miss Levard drove here as soon as Donnie texted Mikey.

"M-Mikey," Donnie whimpered as he squeezed us both, his head pillowed between both our chests. I cringed from Donnie squeezing my arm and Mikey pushing his face in our chests.

"Dudes, I leave for like _thirty minutes_ and Raphie is abducted?!" Mikey cried as he leaned back, his baby blue eyes filled with tears, "What the _heck_ happened?!"

I sighed as I filled him in as Sensei did the same with Miss Levard and Leatherhead. The officer taking notes and overseeing the other officers came closer to us and peered down at us curiously.

"You're all brothers?" He asked with a surprised look in his eyes.

"Yes, quadruplets," I answered and his eyes widened but he wrote that down. I stared at Mikey and Don, feeling sad that I let this happen to Raph.

"Don't even start Leo," Donne yanked my chin down so our eyes could meet. His eyes were still crimson but he looked determined, "You couldn't have known that a random home invasion would happen. It is NOT your fault."

"But-"

"Donnie's right!" Mikey boomed as he grabbed my other shoulder, "Plus if any of us were to be kidnapped at least they got the strongest one of us!"

Donnie and I rolled our eyes but knew that he spoke some truth. Not only was Raph the strongest, but he was hotheaded and stubborn. He could definitely hold his own…I just hope he doesn't have to for very long.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Raphael's Point of View:**_

I glared as I used both my feet ta push at tha passenger seat in front of me. My ankles were tied and my wrists bound behind me. I couldn't yell at them because they had duct-taped my mouth.

One minute I was laughin' so hard that my stomach muscles protested and tha other some creeps broke in tha house and grabbed me before I could make it ta tha dojo for my sais. Whoeva they were had obviously done their homework and were completely prepared for me.

But that had been nearly half an hour ago. My head and torso hurt from their brutal attacks but obviously they weren't gonna murder me. But who were they? They haven't spoken ta me yet and I have no clues other than tha fact that it must be people workin' for Saki. What are tha odds?

I watched, feelin' agitated when they stopped tha car and nodded at each other. How could they even see past those black hockey masks? Both men in tha back with me grabbed at my arms and pushed me out when tha passenger dude opened tha door. I struggled but there wasn't much I could do.

I was grabbed roughly by two of 'em and led to what looked like a rundown warehouse. It had wood nailed ta tha windows and some of tha bricks looked too old. I growled angrily when they opened tha door and pushed me into the darkness before followin' me in.

"You got 'im?" I froze at tha voice that drifted into tha darkness and tha lights flickered on. I nearly lost it when I seen all the men in tha room. All were muscular and mostly big…tha very definition of thugs. Despite their different appearances they all seemed ta have a dragon shaped tattoo. THE PURPLE DRAGONS?!

The two men pushed me further and I fell down, yelpin' in alarm and snarlin' when they all laughed at my expense. What tha hell do tha Purple Dragons want with me? How did they know where Leo and Sensei lived?!

A pair of black boots stepped in front of me and I glared upwards, only ta feel my own eyes widened ta tha size of tha moon. Slash was standin' above me, lookin' at me with an expressionless face. He knelt next to me and removed tha duct tape, "Hey Raphael."

"Slash…you…what?!" I yelled and then struggled ta sit upright, "What tha fuck is goin' on here?!"

"I asked some old friends to go get you," He answered with a tiny grin as I continued ta look at him like he grew three heads, "You may know them."

I turned behind me and gawked at the group of boys that kidnapped me. One was Oliver, who crossed his arms and scowled at me. The other two were tha ones that followed Oliver around. In tha center was Shawn…

"S-Shawn…? Oliver…what?" I stammered feelin' very confused.

"Ya look like you've seen a ghost Raph," Shawn smirked a little and I blinked at him, "I look better right? No thanks to you…but I guess I understand…no hard feelings."

"No hard feel-…Shawn, ya could have cut my baby brother's eye out," I argued feelin' tha rush of that memory slap me in tha face. I glared and Oliver tsked.

"I didn't mean to actually do it," Shawn shrugged as he suddenly looked wary. Seems like he is still sort of scared of me…good. "If you were a good friend you'd of understood that."

"Oh and I suppose a good friend would let me know they were in tha Purple Dragon gang too?" I retorted and he flashed me an angry look that Oliver and his cronies mirrored. I glared at them and turned back ta Slash.

"What am I doin' here, Slash? What do you want from me?" I growled and Slash smirked, shaking his head.

"I am saving you Raph," He told me and I rose an eyebrow, "You know of a Mr. Oroku Saki." I rolled my eyes.

"Ya, apparently he's infamous now?" I replied sarcastically, feeling hatred rush through me.

"Definitely," Slash nodded seriously and I blinked in surprise, "He's done a lot of trading with the Purple Dragons and has other influences in many places, including here. "Hun is one of his partners."

I gave him a blank look. One, I didn't know Saki was that connected, and two, I had no idea who in tha hell Hun was. Slash chuckled at my expression.

"Hun is the leader of the Purple Dragons…more or less. I'm like a second in command," He shrugged and my eyes widened.

"And I care why?" I snapped, surprised ta see a little bit of anger and hurt in his turquoise gaze.

"Like I said, I'm helping you. Saki is asking too many questions about you and your brothers. He's obviously planning something," Slash muttered as tha other gang members nodded.

"Yeah, he has a history with my Father," I informed with a serious look, "Still doesn't tell me why ya beat me, tied me up, and kidnapped me?"

"I had to get you here, where it's safe. Saki would never think to look for you here," Slash grinned and I looked at him like he was an idiot, "We have to hide you from Hun…if he ever comes around."

"Ta keep my safe?! Why would ya suddenly start carin'?" I asked coldly and he reeled back without expression, "I tried to beat up most of ya and you, yourself, abandoned me. Slash flashed me a sad look that totally threw me off guard.

"Is that what you think I did?" He muttered and I felt immensely confused. Of course that's what he did! He just up and left me, not even tellin' me why! So what else was there ta that?

"Well why am I still tied up if I'm your "guest" here," I growled, changin' tha subject. Slash still looked sad when he jerked his head and Shawn used a pocketknife ta cut tha ropes from my wrist and ankles. Shawn jerked back like I was about ta hit him and tha other members looked battle ready.

"I didn't abandon you, Raph," Slash murmured as he turned, "But anyways, you can't leave until I know what Saki is plannin'. You'll be safe here with tha guys and who knows? Maybe you'll want ta be a Purple Dragon too."

"You're crazy," I muttered with a shocked look, "I want ta be with my brothers, so take me back!"

He ignored me, "Fong and the others will help you to your room. You'll fit right in here, Raphael."

"Slash!" I warned but he started walkin' away. Fong, tha short black haired Asian with a go-tee stepped forth and smirked at me.

"Your room has been prepared! You're so lucky that the badass Slash likes you!" Fong replied and I rose an eyebrow. Everyone respected Slash that much? I heard a shuffle and I growled as I whirled around ta see Oliver and Shawn standin' there behind me.

"Don't bother tryin' to escape, Raph," Shawn replied as he looked excited. Oliver just stared at me like he was summin' up my character, "You're stuck here and only a Purple Dragon knows the combo to the locks."

I cursed loudly and put my hands ta my head. Looks like I wasn't getting' out of here anytime soon. Why tha hell is this happenin'?! What was Slash thinkin' and why did Shawn look like he was ready ta be my best friend again? This was crazy….

And I know crazy…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Is there a better reason for Slash's abandonment? :O What does Slash know of Saki's plan? When will Mikey make the connections? Is Karai going to continue focusing on Leo? When will I stop asking questions? XD**

 **I usually gun for 15 pages but 12 will have to do for now. Work and school are piling up on me. I was lucky enough to do this much!**

 **Hope you enjoy! I am working on "In This Life" update next so I can finish the epilogue for "Hurt But Not Broken"! Let me know what you thought of this chapter too! :D**

 **STAY AWESOME MY LOVELIES! ;3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! So most of you acted the way I thought you would to Raph getting kidnapped...I hoped so lol I had alot of things in mind trying to incorporate Slash into my story. Hopefully questions will be answered, maybe in this chapter or future chapters...**

 **Special thanks to:** Orange Dash, Kilala58, Sonic155, AnimeGirl9894, Remcicles,TheMaskedTimelord, Never Ending Nightmare, 2ndGenGeek, I Love Kittens too, Raph'sTwinSais, tmntlover2013, Lucy Dragneel4life, DjBennyD, Just Call Me G, RoseDawn89, and Athese!

 **To Athese: What Slash is doing is really confusing right? I promise he has a good motive for what he's doing...or..err..good motive in _his_ standards. XD When does Saki ever leave them alone for at least 5 minutes at a time? The Mikey and Shredder part is something I randomly decided on...I wanted to do something a little different because Oroku Saki was not always evil before he became Shredder, right? ;)**

 **Just Call Me G: Aww thank you so much! I've been trying hard to improve my writing and seeing someone comment on that is like...I don't even know how to describe it...heartwarming? Exciting? Best I can do lol. I appreciate your reviews so of course I always read them, it's just hard to respond to them all. I've learned quickly through my own reading experience that twists and cliffhangers make readers on-the-edge-of-their-seat excited so I've adapted to doing that to make my readers excited! ^_^ Enjoy this chapter to G-san!**

 **Raph'sTwinSais: When you said you just started reading and seem so excited made me so happy. I can't tell you how many stories I've done that with myself, lol. Yup, the Purple Dragons took Raph but only because Slash ordered them too ;) He has a good reason in his mind...though it might not be in Raph's personal interest lol. Glad I could make your day, hope you like this chapter too! :D**

 **Thanks to everyone else that commented! Trying to make notes of who I've already commented too! ;) Hope you like this chapter as well as the last!**

 **HAPPY READING! I do not own TMNT sadly, it'd be hella awesome though! XD**

* * *

"A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool." ~ William Shakespeare

* * *

 _ **Raphael's Point of View:**_

"Raph, get up," A loud voice boomed and I growled, turnin' over in my bed and snuggled with my pillow in annoyance.

"Go away, Fearless...five more minutes," I grumbled and swore I heard him laugh at me. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and they widened when I remembered where I was. I was in this stuffy white-yellow room they called MY room. They being tha _Purple Dragons.._.Slash, Shawn, Oliver and everyone else...They captured me and won't let me leave. But today is supposed to be a school day...never thought I'd WANT ta go ta school!

"Get up, Raph," Tha voice urged and I growled, pushin' myself up in tha bed. I saw Slash, lookin' slightly amused as he was sitting on tha wooden end of my bed. He had on that black jumpsuit that most of tha Purple Dragons wore except he had a large teal muscle tee underneath tha unzipped vest. I bit back my sadness at tha familiarity of him and settled for crossing my arms over tha solid red PJ top they let me borrow, "Sleep good?"

"No," I snapped and he didn't falter, "I would have slept better in my _own_ bed in my _house_ with my _brothers_ under tha same roof!"

"You once said we were brothers too," Slash pointed out and I clenched my teeth, refusin' ta acknowledge tha hurt of the memory in my chest.

"Brothers don't abandon each other," I reminded hotly and he recoiled, lookin' angry and upset.

"For the last time I did not abandon you!" He sneered and I just glared at him. He growled as he threw his hands up, finally fed up with me. I think I was a bit too happy about this... "Whatever, I dont' have time to explain myself to you."

"Are ya lettin' me go ta school?" I tempted tha waters and asked. His narrowed turquoise stare landed on me and I shifted almost uncomfortably.

"And see your brothers? No," He answered and I snarled at him. He actually smirked slightly, but not in a cruel way, just that old time Spike way that made my heart muscles clench. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? "Besides, we're keepin' you here to protect you from Oroku Saki. What's the point of lettin' you go to school?"

"Sure, protect me," I rolled my eyes and Slash sighed, walked towards tha door little by little, "If that's tha case then why don't ya protect my brothers too."

"I can't just kidnap all four of you. Plus that daddy's boy can take care of the two little ones," Slash argued and I glared my fiercest at him, hearin' him call my brothers that pissed me off somethin' fierce.

"His name is _Leo_ and the "little ones" are _Donnie and Mikey_ ," I replied coldly and he just stared. Finally he shrugged and turned his back on me, tha scene of him doin' tha same when he disappeared made me heart skip a beat but I ignored it.

"I wish you wouldn't be so mad at me when you don't know the truth," Slash muttered basically ta tha door and I fixated my eyes on tha sheets, not darin' ta look at him. He actually sounded annoyed yet very sad.

"Truth was ya left, Slash. Ya left and didn't even tell me anythin'. Not a single fuckin' word. Go ta hell with yer fake promises of protectin' me. If my brothers ain't protected then I ain't interested," I nearly hissed, still avoidin' his eyesight, "Ya changed Slash...Spike abandoned me years ago."

I practically heard him wince but tha ragged breathin' let me know he was strugglin' ta keep his temper in check. I mean, there was a reason him and I were friends back then. I shouldn't be baitin' him but this chance ta say what was on my mind all these years were too temptin'. That and I want ta leave and be with my bro's.

"Fong will be here if you need somethin'," He added quietly before leavin' tha room and slammin' tha door. I continued ta stare at tha sheets. There were no windows in tha godforsaken room and I wasn't sure if I'd find a phone anywhere in tha buildin'. I mean, I haven't fully explored tha Purple Dragon's hideaway anyways. Might as well start somewhere. Tha more I know tha better chance I have of escapin'...

...right?

* * *

 ** _Donatello's Point of View:_**

"It just doesn't feel right without Mikey or Raph here," Leo commented, looking much more than a depressed puppy. No matter what Mikey, Sensei, or I said he wouldn't cheer up much at all. Raph being gone has really put a damper on things, more than I would have originally thought. Mikey wasn't at school today because he was getting settled into Mika's foster home today. Ironically I discovered that he was taking over my old room with Jacob and Kaleb.

April, Leo, and I were in our free class which was the second class of the day. It was like this for all the Freshmen. We were huddled together in chemistry room because we wanted our privacy and I was most comfortable here. April had just learned about Raph and was trying her best to comfort us.

"I'm sorry guys," April frowned sadly and I tried to appear cool and collected. I shrugged and she smiled as she slipped her hand into mine, making me freeze up and blush furiously. Her hand was so small and fit into mine perfectly. I couldn't look her in the eye but I squeezed her hand making her giggle. I felt like my face was on fire.

Leo looked at me in slight amusement, the sparkle somewhat back into his eyes. He checked his phone for like, the third time in 7 minutes because Mikey was texting both Leo and I constantly. He was afraid to miss any news or that something bad would happen to us too.

"INCOMING!" I nearly died when Casey pounced on me, breaking my contact with April. Leo was quick to steady me before I kissed the wall behind him. I glared at Casey who was smirking openly but did look a tad bit sheepish when April glared at him, "Whoops...sorry Don, I honestly didn't mean to do it that hard."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes playfully, knowing he didn't mean any harm.

"No really," Casey laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head, "Raph would _kill_ me if I hurt ya guys. Where is Raph anyways?"

April and I froze instantly, confusing him. I looked at Leo, who's face grew dark and his eyes cold as he stared at the floor. Casey seemed alarmed by this but was too awkward to speak up.

"Casey...Raph...is...he was," I choked on the word and paled. April grabbed my hand again, worriedly looking between Leo and I as she turned to Casey.

"Raph was abducted yesterday evening, Case," April frowned sadly and Casey's face went into a spiral of emotions. First was shock, then confusion, then fear, to finally anger.

"Abducted? Are you effin' serious?!" He boomed, making April and I flinch. His fist clenched and his jaw tightened. I was almost scared of him if I knew I couldn't beat him in battle, "Who did it, huh? Who the hell took my buddy?"

"We don't know for sure," Leo gritted his teeth but was nonetheless pleased that Casey was angry. I wanted to sigh at the two angry people but I could understand their anger, "I saw a black SUV but it took off before I could get the licence plate or anything like that. Whoever they were knew who they wanted."

"We think it might be our Sensei's old friend, Oroku Saki," I continued explaining as they listened. April's eyes had widened but Casey was still glaring, looking much like a caged bull. It was disconcerting, "Long story short Saki ruined Sensei's life and has moved here with his business. We don't know what he wants but Sensei has a bad feeling. Now Raph was kidnapped..."

"Dammit all!" Casey kicked the stools over.

"Casey Arnold Jones!" April scolded in a motherly/friendly manner. Casey flushed only slightly and I was a little amused at his middle name, "Calm yourself right now! That is certainly not helping Raph."

"Sorry," He muttered as he fixed the chairs. We ll stared at him, too lost in our own thoughts, when he suddenly straightened with a surprised look on his face. He spun around and looked at Leo with wide eyes, "Wait, did ya say that a black SUV took him?"

"Yeah," Leo nodded looking slightly more confused and calm now, "Why?"

"Do ya remember what type of black SUV it was?" Casey asked, oddly calm in a way that made me sorta scared. I heard my phone going off with texts but ignored it for the moment. April rose her eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"Um," Leo looked thoughtful as he cupped his chin and looked up, a trait I learned he did when he really thought hard. It made me smile slightly, "Actually, yes! It was a nice black looking Chevrolet SUV."

Casey's face twisted into shock before it darkened. "Casey?"

"I might be wrong about this but...I think I know somethin'," Casey growled as he clenched his fists again.

"What's up?" April asked as she stepped towards him, letting go of my hand in the process. I frowned, "What do you about that SUV?"

"Well that particular type is popular down in Chinatown," Casey explained with a look of anger. Leo's eyes widened and I looked confused, "Chinatown as ya might or might not know...is infamous for the Purple Dragons."

"You mean...the..the Purple Dragons gang?" April asked with a small gasp, her hand covering her mouth, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Casey nodded while crossing his arms, "I'm not sayin' they took Raph, but that type of SUV..."

"Why would the Purple Dragons want Raph?" I asked worriedly looking to Leo. My eyes widened to see the fury hidden behind his cobalt amber eyes.

"Not sure," Casey sighed, his shoulders slumping. April put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled, making me feel jealous. She turned towards me and gave me a smile too, but she winked. I blushed and looked away.

"How do you know so much about the Purple Dragons?" Leo inquired, looking defeated in a strange way. Casey looked uncomfortable now.

"I've had past experiences with them..." He revealed with a small blush. We all stared at him wide eyed, "No, not like that. They kinda...well..they did something bad to my family and I when we lived in Chinatown when I was a kid."

"Oh..." Leo blinked, looking sympathetic but Casey just shrugged it off. It was obvious he hated the attention and wanted the subject changed. Leo looked ready to say something, his hand winding in his dark brown hair when my phone went off, vibrating loudly in the room. I blinked and grabbed my phone, seeing that it was Mikey made me heart quicken and I answered immediately.

"Mikey?" I greeted, licking my lips nervously, "Are y-"

 _"Donnie, why are you and Leo ignoring me?!"_ Mikey demanded and I felt relief that something wasn't immediately wrong. He sounded like his annoying excitable self.

"We didn't mean to ignore you...here I'll put you on speaker. We just told April and Casey about Raph," I explained sheepishly as I put him on speaker. Mikey sighed loudly.

"Hey, little buddy, how's the move in?" Leo asked warmly. Casey did a double take and I smirked. It was amazing how fond Leo could get with us in a second if he needed to. April giggled slightly.

 _"It's okay, but I really miss you guys! How are you guys doing?"_ He asked in a polite tone.

"Bored stiff!" Casey complained and we rolled our eyes, "Missin' Raph like crazy right now!"

 _"I miss him too,"_ Mikey replied quietly and I bit my lip. Casey looked sheepish when we all glared at him, _"But Jacob and Kaleb are cool little dudes! Helped me move in and everything while asking about you Donnie!"_

"Aww," I smiled thinking of my old roommates, "Yea they are good kids. You'll like them."

 _"Yeah! And Mika spoils me already! She's asked about you and Raph too and was livid when I told her what happened to Raph. She's already calling Sensei to offer her help!"_ Mikey declared and Leo chuckled at that.

"Sounds like her," I laughed while April nodded in amusement.

"And have you seen your Mom yet, Mikey?" April asked in a light tone. Mikey giggled.

 _"On my way to do that now! I'm walking though because I can't get a hold of Frank. He must be looking for a new taxi or somethin' I don't know what happens there,"_ Mikey laughed slightly while I frowned at the memory of what happened to Frank.

"You're walking all that way?" Leo asked in disbelief and with more than enough protectiveness in his tone and eyes. I snickered at him as Casey smirked.

 _"Hey, it's healthy for you!"_ Mikey replied while I snorted, _"Don't laugh at me Donnie! I am totally workin' out to beat up the punks that took my bro!"_

Leo and I shared a look of amusement. April laughed, "I'll be cheering for you then Mikey! I hope you guys beat the crap outta him!" I laughed alongside Leo, Casey, and Mikey.

 _"Yeah! I'm passing by the convenience store though because I'm totally craving some oranges!"_ Mikey gushed and I shook my head with a smile on my face, _"Countin' out the money in my hand now cause I can totally multi-task!"_

"And here I thought ya only liked weird foods and couldn't focus worth a crap," Casey teased while Mikey squawked. Leo guffawed at the noise our baby brother just made.

 _"How mean, Casey! Just ask Leatherhead or Mondo! I'm a super athlete like Micheal Jordan!"_ Mikey commented and April giggled while I laughed, covering my mouth to stifle it, _"Ugh it's so crowded here! Too many peeps!"_

"You're the one that wanted to walk," Leo teased with a slight worried tone that only I detected. Mikey huffed and I grew tired so I jumped up and sat on one of the chemistry tables.

 _"Well I can slide past everyone like a elite ninja, bro, cause I'm flexible! They can't touch me-_ **ah** _!"_ Mikey yelped and I sat straighter.

"Don't tell me you tripped," April said with a silly grin. It was silent for a moment as Mikey muttered before it sounded like he was dusting himself off.

 _"What? No I-..dudes..no way..guys it's-"_ Mikey's urgent voice got cut off by another surprised cry and yelp before the call went static and beeping. Did he disconnect the battery? Did he lose signal? _What happened?_

"Mikey?" I called out in alarm and Leo joined my side. It kept beeping so I ended the call and texted him.

 **Me: Are you okay?! What happened?**

I was aware when Casey and April crowded me too. Leo on the left, April on the right, and Casey leaning in behind me. There was no reply and I was about to have a heart attack when April placed her hand on my thigh, looking worried.

"Leo..he's not answering..!" I gasped and Casey clamped a hand on my shoulder. Our luck ran out when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. We each had a class to go to but...why wasn't my baby brother answering? If he tripped why did he sound so panicked? What happened?

"April, Casey..." Leo addressed calmly. We all looked at him with surprise, "Tell us whatever assignments we missed."

"Y-You're leaving?" April cried out in surprise. Leo nodded firmly and looked to me. I was still near hyperventilating as I jumped down.

"Our baby brother could be in danger. We lost Raph so it's a risk I can't take by sitting in school," Leo explained while April sobered and nodded.

"Tell us as soon as you find him!" Casey nearly growled as he punched his fists together, "Not losing Mike either! He's like my baby brother too!" April was nodding frantically and we both smiled warmly at our two best friends. I felt so lucky to have them. Never thought I'd say that about Casey before...

"Right," Leo agreed as he smiled, "Let's go Donnie!"

"Okay," I nodded and turned to get a rough one-armed hug from Casey and a kiss on the cheek from April. I blushed hard and forced myself to smile and rush to catch up with Leo, who was running down the hallways like his life depended on it, "Wait up Leo! I can't keep up as fast!"

People were blinking at us like we were stupid but I didn't care. Leo grabbed my hand so he could better set the pace and we began running again. I wasn't gonna let my leg injury keep me from reaching my baby brother!

* * *

 _ **Michelangelo's** **Point of View:**_

 _"Don't tell me you tripped,"_ April said, sounding amused. I muttered under my breath as I stood and dusted my blue jeans off from the dirt and dust. I blushed in embarrassment for having tripped in the middle of the sidewalk. I looked around, seeing people looking at me and others ignoring me. I felt my face inflame.

"What? No I-" I paused for a few moments when I saw that weird guy from yesterday. The one with Leatherhead and I. My eyes widened and I gasped as I recognized him as the same guy from Sensei's photo book, "..dudes..no way..guys it's-"

With a yelp of alarm I tripped again and landed on my stomach, immediately hearing gasps of concern and snickers. My money and cell phone had fallen in the grate I had tripped on. "No!"

"Oh no, no, no!" I cried as I knew I had lost my phone in the nasty sewer water below. What was I going to do now? I didn't get to tell them who I saw! My orange hoodie was now dirty and dusty while my hood had fallen over my head when I scrambled to peer into the grate.

"Excuse me," I looked up and paled in horror. I sucked in a breath to hide it though. That Oroku Saki guy was standing right above me, looking intently at me. I wanted to scream and run away but a part of me was curious, "Are you alright?"

"No..I..I lost my phone and my money," I stammered, feeling hopeless as I sat back on my knees, pretending to be busy dusting all the dirt and dust of my hoodie. I could feel the dirt of my face too.

"I recognize you," He suddenly looked slightly surprised and I gulped, wondering if this was it for me, "You're the little boy from yesterday." He sounded...apprehensive? Like I had done something to him? I blinked stupidly and pretended to not know him.

"Oh yeah, you were the suit guy from yesterday!" I giggled innocently and stood after realizing I was still on the ground. I blushed and rubbed the back of my hood. I felt safer with it covering some of my features, since he didn't seem to know who I was right now. He was looking for us, right? Did he have Raphie?

He smirked and I withheld a look of horror, keeping up my innocent little boy act, "That I was. Pray tell me, what are you doing so close to Chinatown?" My heart skipped a beat. Chinatown? I didn't realize...

"I didn't know I was so close!" I squeaked in alarm, looking around me like gang members could rob me at a moments notice. I legit didn't know but Mom always marked off the Chinatown areas to me, "I just wanted to buy some food and get home..."

"Ah, I see. It is very dangerous for little ones like you," He told me and I almost frowned. How old did he think I was? I bit my lip and smiled.

"Thanks for telling me sire," I replied and he nodded, just staring at me like he was trying to figure me out. It was creeping me out, "I should probably get going..."

I bowed politely out of instinct and froze at his surprised look. I darted around him slowly but he grabbed my arm, forcing a flinch from me. He still looked slightly surprised but collected enough, "Wait. Here.."

He reached into his back pocket and I almost glared, ready to be defensive. surely he wouldn't attack me in the middle of the street? He bulled out two hundred dollar bills from his pocket and my jaw dropped as he handed it to me.

"I don't have any change but this should cover your loss of food money and cell phone," He smirked at my stupid face. I couldn't hep the positive emotions that ran through me and I beamed brightly at him.

"Thank you sir! This helps so much!" I gushed and he nodded, bowing his head at me. Could he really be such a bad guy? He couldn't have Raphie...could he? I struggled to remind myself of what this man did to Sensei.

"I hope to see you around again," He spoke kindly to me and my eyes widened in shock. I nodded my head and watched him turn around and walk away slowly, pulling a phone out of his pocket. I looked at the money in my hands and decided my day just got better! I needed a new phone anyways! I could better keep up with my family now and my Mom! Even Leatherhead and Mondo!

I jumped in the air and laughed with joy. I quickly stuff the money away and ran back the way I came, hoping to run into my brothers to tell them what just happened. Sensei will probably want to know too. I was super confused as to why Saki was being so nice to me if he supposedly hated Hamato's so much!

Could it be that Sensei has the wrong man? Or that Oroku Saki has changed? I don't know...maybe he'll help find Raphie!

* * *

 _ **Oroku Saki's Point of View:**_

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and immediately speed dialed Karai. I knew that she was in school but I memorized her schedule and knew that she had physical education currently, which she openly admitted she skipped.

"Father?" She answered on the first ring sounding unamused.

"Karai, you will never guess who I found wandering the streets," I smirked lowly and she sighed.

"Who was it Father? Was it Leonardo? I thought I saw him today..." Karai was muttering under her breath and I interrupted her.

"It was Hamato Michelangelo. I didn't connect him with the boy from yesterday but I figured out who he is. He doesn't know that I know. This is a perfect combination to my original plan to get on the little one's good side," I told her with gusto.

"Well, I've been spying on the Hamato boys for you. Donatello and Leonardo today and took pictures. They are distressed about their brother Raphael." She replied and I nearly froze mid-step.

"What happened to Hamato Raphael?" I growled and she sighed.

"He was abducted but I didn't hear much after that," She explained while I felt confused and angry. This puts a kink in my plans, "I'll try to figure out. I am planning on edging my way into Leonardo's life."

"Why so focused on Leonardo?" I sneered and she went quiet.

"Obviously cause he's the leader, Father and Splinter's favorite son?" She grunted and I could imagine her eyes rolling. I huffed and waved my car over before sitting inside.

"I need to know about Raphael," I scowled while looking out the window, "Send for Hun after school and have him meet me. I need his Purple Dragons to be on the lookout for Raphael."

"Hai, Father," She agreed immediately.

"Good work, Karai. And make sure you keep your eyes on them. I like your strategy with Leonardo," I approved and she sighed in relief.

"Awesome, okay, bye Father," She replied respectively.

"Bye, my daughter," I said and hung up the phone, a sly grin on my face. I'll find Raphael and commence with my plan to make Hamato Yoshi pay. And who knows...maybe when I win over the little one's affections I can keep him as my own son. That would teach Hamato Yoshi a thing or too!

I began to laugh manically on the whole ride home.

* * *

 **SAKI! D: I want to hit him and then run over him with an 18-wheeler for even thinking of hurting the Hamatos! And for thinking it was okay to take advantage of Mikey's personality!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I'll have a lot of Raph and Slash next chapter I just didn't want to forget about him in this one! There will also be Leo and Karai moments at last! She is going to start interacting with them! Wonder how that will go? ;)**

 **STAY AWESOME MY LOVELIES! Review for me! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! How's it goin'?! I am super glad that everyone is so stoked about my story! ^-^**

 **Special thanks to: Orange Dash, Cesium Amber, Sonic155, TheMaskedTimelord, RoseDawn89, tmntlover2013, DjBennyD, Mokenda, Guest, Kilala58, Never Ending Nightmare, KorianneAnders, AllieBeth131329, Lucy Dragneel4life, dragongirl582, Guest, Athese, Raph'sTwinSais, and minamoon73**

 **Wow, 18 reviews for the last chapter you guys are just so amazing it makes me want to cry! I am so happy right now and it's almost weird because I'm super stressed about school and I lost my phone..lol But at least I can get away from life when I type!**

 **To Cesium Amber: Thank you for your kind review! I am so happy that you like it that much. And I love Gravity Falls too! Or at least, what I have watched so far ;)**

 **To Sonic155: OMG THAT EPISODE THOUGH! I wanted to mutilate Shredder, ugh! I canNOT believe what he did! But thank you for reviewing lol You're the reason I remembered the newest episode and got to watch it, so thanks! :D**

 **To dragongirl582: I know, it should be a crime to want to do anything to any of them but especially sweet little Mikey, but he'll surprise us I'm pretty sure of that! ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Thank you all for reviewing! It is so fantastic and I'm still trying to make sure I respond at least once to at lest everyone! If I have not responded to you please do not take offense, I tend to forget things lol**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 _ **Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened~ Dr. Suess**_

* * *

 _ **Raphael's Point of View:**_

"How big is this warehouse?!" I yelled loudly, feelin' more than annoyed now. What tha hell did I hafta do ta get outta here?! It was like tha whole warehouse was a Walt Disney maze.

"A lot bigger than it appears apparently," Fong smirked as he crossed his arms. He was leanin' on tha far wall observin' me. It was like I was a kid and tha Purple Dragons had ta babysit me. Well dammit all I think I know how Mikey feels because they won't stop pickin' on me and there is always one person on my case at _all times_. Most of tha time it is Oliver, Shawn, or this new person Fong.

"Shaddup," I growled as I turned ta face him, "How tha hell was I ta know this place was so big?!"

"What are you yellin' about this time?" Oliver sneered as he turned tha corner where I just recently learned was their makeshift kitchen and bar area. I felt my eye twitch at tha sight of Oliver. He hasn't ever changed much and if he thought he could get away with shit just because he was "Slash's little brother" he had another thing comin'. God help me...

"Stay outta this Oliver," I warned and Oliver just scoffed and rolled his eyes, "No one even wanted yer opinion in tha first place." Oliver glared.

"Now Raph..." Shawn laughed slightly as he got up from one of tha couches and walked over. I just glared at him and turned ta look at Fong, who was tha only one I could stand at tha moment, "You are such a drag, man, I thought it'd be more fun with you around."

"Well excuse me for not bein' excited about myown kidnappin'," I gruffed while turnin' back ta him. Oliver rolled his eyes and Shawn scowled.

"Try not to be too hard on us, man, we are just following orders," Fong put a hand on my shoulder and I glared at him but he _did_ seem genuine. I sighed and just rubbed my face.

"Whatever, I'm goin' ta find a bathroom," I said as I turned and didn't look back. I heard Oliver sayin' some shit with my name but I couldn't bring myself ta care. I only cared about findin' somethin' here, somethin' that I could use ta either escape or contact my brothers.

I found a bathroom right in a corner of the room with tha bar area. I walked into tha room and glared at tha people that looked at me. I found it weird that no one except for Oliver seemed hostile towards me. Just what has Slash been tellin' them about me? I just can't believe that they respect him that much.

Once in tha bathroom I sighed in relief ta not be in front of any watchin' eyes. I looked around at tha dirty white walls and checkered tiles. I stared at tha floor and slumped in defeat when a feelin' of homesickness overwhelmed me. I looked at tha cracked mirror and saw my sleep tossed dark blonde hair and tha anger was stark clear in my emerald-amber eyes. I sighed and scratched at my hair while lookin' around.

I looked back at tha mirror and nearly fell over in shock when it looked like I was lookin' at Fearless himself. Blinkin' I saw it was just my expression. I exhaled loudly and put a hand on my chest, aware that I had nearly flew back at tha wall. What tha SHELL was _that?!_ It looked just like Leo, from tha dark brown hair ta tha cobalt-amber eyes. We were both tha only ones with amber flicks in our eyes. Why was I seein' Fearless now?

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"What?!" I shouted, blushin' because I had jumped nearly three feet in tha air from surprise.

"Raph! You need ta get out here now!" Fong was yellin' loudly. I rose an eyebrow and opened tha door in curiosity. He seemed relieved when he saw me and behind him I saw Slash with a lot of Dragons swarmed around him. Everyone looked nervous. Fong grabbed my arm and I glared at him, "You need to hide in the closet!"

I gave him a look. I just don't know what that look was, "Excuse me?"

"Hide in the closet! Hun is here!" Fong added lookin' scared. My eyes widened at tha mention of tha supposed Purple Dragon Leader and I was so surprised that Fong was able to drag me a few doors down and flung it open. He pushed me inside, "We'll get you when he leaves, for the love of all that's good in the world do not come out!"

I didn't even get a word in before he slammed tha door shut and I heard it locked. I growled as I realized how cramped I was. I nearly stepped in a mop bucket and a broomstick landed on me. There were shelves with cleanin' supplies and boxes of old nick-nacks layin' about. I scowled.

What a perfect day already!

I froze when I heard tha beginnings of tha conversation just outside. A seriously deep voice rumbled closely towards me and I could feel my heart quicken. They had moved into tha bar/kitchen room...

"Slash, I am very pleased that you've done such a good job watching after everyone," a voice praised and I just knew that this was Hun. Man had some seriously low vocals on him.

"Thank you Hun," Slash, tha ever so good actor, replied happily, "Have you heard news of instructions from Saki? Is that why you've returned?"

"Yeah," Hun answered and my eyes widened again. I clenched tha bottom of my red and white rocker t-shirt I put on before explorin' earlier, "Master Shredder told me pieces of his plans but expressed a concern with me."

"And that concern is?" Slash questioned, soundin' confused but I'm pretty sure it was mostly faked.

"Master Shredder is angry because Hamato Raphael is missing," Hun replied and I gasped at hearin' myself bein' brought up in tha conversation. I bit tha top of my thumb ta keep myself quiet, "He wants the Purple Dragons to try and find out where he is."

"We can do that," Slash answered and I was surprised at how calm he was, "I can set up schedules and put together teams to search for him."

"Good," Hun praised, "Tell me if you find out anything at all. And keep an eye out if you ever see any of the other Hamatos in Chinatown. Master Shredder wants to know everything about the boys."

"Yes sir," Slash said and I heard a certain withheld tone in his voice, "We actually had someone spot Hamato Michelangelo nearin' Chinatown yesterday."

"Yes, Master Shredder knows about that already," Hun chuckled, "Those little brats are in for a treat."

My heart hammered loudly and blood drained from my face. Mikey was near Chinatown?! What was he thinkin'!? Where were Leo and Donnie when this happened?! I bit harder on my thumb, my heart beatin' wildly in my chest. I was so upset and shocked I missed some of tha conversation.

"We will not let you or Saki down, Hun," Slash lied through his teeth.

"Good, keep me posted," Hun ordered and I heard Slash hum in acknowledgement. It was quiet for a few seconds save for the patter of feet movin' around. I moved my thumb and gritted my teeth together. What tha hell is Saki and Hun plannin' and why did Hun call Saki, "Master Shredder"?

I jumped when Fong opened tha door and I immediately scowled and pushed past him. Slash was standin' in tha same spot as before, calm and collected in a way that pissed me off. My eyes slitted in fury and I growled at him. I watched some of his members file in close ta him, lookin' warily at me.

"WHAT is goin' on Slash?!" I demanded as I stood directly in front of him. Slash looked at me in a stoic way that reminded me of Leo. A pang hit my heart and I felt so fed up with everythin', "What is Saki plannin'?! Why was Mikey near Chinatown and how did Saki know that?!"

"Raph-"

"No!" I yelled, whirlin' on Shawn, who was in tha middle of tryin' ta calm me down. I was a little surprised to see Slash, Shawn, and Fong look a little sad for me. For ME! "What do ya guys know!?"

"I told you that Saki was plannin' on doin' something. I didn't want anything to happen to you," Slash spoke up and I glared at him, my emerald eyes narrowin', "I am just tryin' to help you Raph."

"I don't care about ME! I care about my brothers! What does he want ta do ta my brothers, or ta my Father?" I hissed and Fong took another step back, draggin' Shawn with him.

"All I know is that he is havin' them watched," Slash shrugged, avoidin' my eyes. I frowned and crossed my arms ta hide tha shakiness, "And his plan evolves around Hamato Yoshi adopting you four."

"Leo's already been adopted and so have Donnie and I," I paled, thinkin' of Mikey, "What can he do to mess up what's already happened?"

"I have no idea," Slash looked annoyed now and he shrugged again.

"I heard that he is planning on using that blue boy to get to Yoshi," Shawn pipped up and I glared at him, "Isn't his name Leo? Yeah, I heard Hun say how much Saki dislikes him the most out of you four."

I felt like I paled even more. How could he hate Leo so much? Leo was brave, stoic, yet warm and fiercely loyal and protective. How can anyone hate him? Sure, he's annoying as hell but...but...

"Raph?" Slash put a hand on my shoulder and I jerked away roughly. I don't think I've ever glared at anyone the way I was glaring at him. His eyes widened.

"If anything happens to my family I'll never forgive you," I said darkly and he paled himself. Shawn and Oliver's eyes widened while Fong wrung his hands nervously, obviously not likin' the tension. I continued to stare into turquoise eyes. Deadly serious and deadly furious. Slash knows me better than anyone here.

"I never said I _wasn't_ going to help the rest of your family," He quickly added with his hands up ta soothe me.

"Yeah? Well ya better be helpin' them soon Slash or so help me God-"

"We will, okay Raph? We're just here to help you," Shawn soothed and tensed when I turned wild eyes on him, "I know I wasn't too great with Donnie, but I was just jealous of him. And I handled the kid too roughly and I know you'll never forgive me for either but we _do_ care about you Raph."

I said nothin'. It all hurt. It all hurt too much. I looked at Slash, who must of seen all tha warrin' emotions in my eyes. I couldn't do this right now... I took off towards my "room" in a dead run.

"Raph!" Slash called, soundin' worried.

I ignored him and slammed tha door shut. I felt like havin' a panic attack. My family is bein' watched and in danger and God knows what else that Saki is plannin'! And I'm here...I'm...just here...

How is it fair that I'm tha only one that gets to be safe?

* * *

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

Leo and I huffed with each breath we took. We were still running across streets and down the side walks. Everyone was turning to look at us oddly and we couldn't bring ourselves to care. We searched up and down the streets for Mikey and didn't dare take a break even though my lungs and leg were screaming at me to stop.

"Where could he be?!" Leo hissed harshly as we stopped for just one second at an intersection that had a red light for civilians. I gulped in breaths of air, feeling my heart hammering in my chest.

"I don...don't know..." I gasped and put a hand on my sternum. Leo continued to look around as I got my breathing together. I rubbed a hand over my jeans, trying to ignore some of the pain of my still healing leg.

"Don?" I jumped when Leo touched my arm. I looked up to come face to face with worried cobalt amber eyes. I smiled slightly, even with Mikey and Raph he still had the room to be worried for _me._

"I'm okay. My leg just feels sore from not moving it around like this," I said with a wave of my hand. Leo looked briefly guilty and I sighed, "It's not your fault Leo. I would have been running for Mikey like this with or without you."

He blinked at my serious tone and we both shared a laugh. He wiped at his eyes and I put a hand over my mouth to stifle the giggles when I noticed people looking at us like we had two heads on one body. Jeez, people really needed to mind their own business. Wait...

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed to a brunette male that passed by and was staring at us crazily. He blinked in shock and blushed a bit for whatever reason, "Have you seen a blonde male run by here?"

He looked confused and Leo straightened in confusion behind me. "Don?"

"I'm sorry, _what_?" The brunette male questioned and I face palmed. How do I describe Mikey in a way that someone might understand? Mikey was pretty much a face to remember...I paused.

"Have you seen a little blonde kid running through here?" I asked again and he seemed to think about it.

"Sorry, I haven't seen a kid around here," He shrugged and I slumped my shoulders in defeat. He gave us one last look and walked away. Leo put a hand on my shoulder and smiled encouragingly at me. I smiled back, trying not to let my worry consume me.

"Excuse me!"

We both froze and turned to see a brunette middle aged woman of about 45 walk up to us with a few grocery bags in a basket on her arm. She was smiling at us and her light brown eyes twinkled.

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"I'm sorry, I overheard your conversation with that man," She replied sheepishly and I blinked at her. I noticed Leo was just staring at her too, "I know what kid your talking about."

"Really?!" Leo and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yeah, is he an adorable little blonde child with sky blue eyes and freckles?" She smiled patiently and my heart soared. Leave it to Mikey to leave an impression.

"Yes," Leo exhaled with such relief, "Yes, that's him!"

"Sweet child. He tripped twice down the sidewalk. Had me so nervous!" She giggled and I smiled, remembering the earlier phone conversation, "Poor child dropped his phone and money down a sewer grate."

Leo and I shared a shocked look. He dropped his phone down a grate? So he wasn't in trouble at all? But if so why did he sound like he was trying to tell us something?

"Do you know which way he went?" I asked politely and she nodded.

"He was going this way, as a matter of fact. I thought I saw him stop in a store but I am not sure after that," She replied regretfully. Leo clamped a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much, ma'am. We have to go find him!" Leo said excitedly and I nodded. The woman smiled warmly at us and nodded her head.

"I hope you find him. Bye now." She dipped her head again and began walking away. Leo and I shared another look and smiled widely, obviously happy that Mikey was okay! Now we just had to find him!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We walked into each store near the sidewalks we were walking on. Statistically he had to be in one of the stores according to the brunette woman from before. Leo seemed to get worried again the longer it took for us to find him. And then we stepped back into the streets after checking a men's clothing store. I saw shimmers of blonde hair and my heart stopped.

"Leo!" I grabbed his arm quickly and startled him. I pointed with my other hand, "Leo, look! It's him!"

Leo's eyes quickly widened and he didn't think of anything else. He dashed off, practically leaving me in the dust. I stumbled awkwardly and then rushed to catch up with him. Before Leo even touched his shoulder Mikey turned around and nearly got barreled into. He looked okay, if not a little dirty. I was surprised to see the bags on his arms and a brand new sky blue IPhone 6 in his hands. He smiled widely.

"Bros!" He stretched his arms wide and gave us an even bigger grin, "What's up?!" Leo looked like he lost it while I was just too relieved to care about Mikey's carefree nature right now.

"What's up?! I'll tell you what's up, Mikey! We thought you were _kidnapped_ or God knows what and you where... _SHOPPING_?!" Leo yelled and Mikey quickly put his hands up, looking embarrassed as people began to stare at us. But Leo wasn't budging now that he started and I noticed he wasn't letting go of Mikey's arm anytime soon.

"Dude, bros...I can...I can totally explain," He soothed and I sighed once I finally caught my breath. I put a hand on Leo's shoulder and tried not to flinch when he whirled around to pin me with his big brother gaze. Now I see why Raph hates it when Leo looks at him like this...

"Maybe we should move somewhere were we aren't in the way?" I proposed and Leo finally seemed to realize we were in the middle of the streets. He blushed and nodded, quickly jerking Mikey in the direction of the Town Square park just across the intersection. We found a place to sit against the large fountain in the middle of the park. Mikey put down all of his belongings and gave Leo a proper comfort hug.

"Sorry I scared you bros, I didn't mean to trip again," Mikey laughed nervously while scratching his blonde hair. I didn't see anything wrong with him and his eyes didn't betray that anything horrible happened. I relaxed and smiled, "But I did have something to tell you! You'll never believe it!"

"Yeah?" I asked and Mikey nodded showing off the new phone he had, "Where did you get that? Or, I guess I should ask, how did you get that?"

"Remember that I was going to buy some food?" Mikey questioned before Leo and I nodded in response. He smiled, "Well that's when I tripped again and all my stuff fell down the sewer grate!" Leo and I shared an amused look.

"Some woman saw you and told us," Leo told him and he blushed. I laughed and patted his head, "But Mikey, how did you buy the new phone and whatever else are in those bags?"

"Food!" Mikey's eyes sparkled and I laughed a little harder, "And some new clothes. Like, look at this!" Mikey quickly went into his bag and drew out a boggin that some of the skaters wear. He placed it on his head and tilted his head around as if we were in a fashion show. I rose an eyebrow. Nonetheless it was a bluish gray and complemented our baby brother's eyes.

"That's nice, little brother, but what did you have to tell us that we wouldn't believe?" Leo smirked and Mikey blinked. His freckled face drew into a thoughtful frown that I wasn't sure how to interpret.

"Well, I met this guy with Leatherhead the other day. He was real down on himself and sort of weird but I'm used to those types of people," Mikey began while I unconsciously leaned forward, "He seemed surprised by me or whatever. I saw him again today and you won't believe it. That same guy was Oroku Saki! Behind the scar on his face I could see the same man in Sensei's photos!"

Leo and I gasped but unlike me Leo jumped up from his seat and stared down at Mikey in shock, "Mikey, you _saw_ Oroku Saki?! Did he do anything to you?"

Mikey frowned again," Yeah, dude, he gave me 200 dollars which paid for my phone, Mika said she was gonna get me a plan anyways, and a couple clothes and a bit of food, why?"

"Mikey, you know Sensei wants us to stay away from him!" I exclaimed, beyond horrified at what I just heard. Mikey looked down at his lap looking slightly annoyed but I didn't care. What was he thinking?!

"He came to me first, dudes, and he was _nice!_ Why is it so hard to believe people can change?" He retorted and I was surprised at how strongly he felt about this. I bit my lip. I don't know Oroku Saki but with what Sensei told us...how can a man like that change for the good? I guess it's possible..but...

"Are you crazy Mikey?!" Leo shouted, looking worried and older than he had any right to, "He did so many horrible things to Sensei when he was younger and killed his wife and daughter!" Mikey's face smoothed out and he looked sad.

"Yeah, I guess so..." He shrugged and I put my hand over his, smiling supportively. He looked at me and tried to smile but it was soft and weak, "I was stupid for forgetting that...sorry Leo." Leo's face fell and he sat back down to draw Mikey into another hug.

"No, I'm sorry. You're having a lot going on and you don't need me yelling at you. I was just so worried, Mikey. I can't be everywhere at once watching _all_ my little brothers," Leo joked lightly. Mikey snorted and I rolled my eyes for fun.

"You do realize that we are all the same age Leo," Mikey taunted with a small smirk, the light coming back to his blue eyes. Leo chuckled and withdrew from the hug.

"We are still minutes apart, Mike," Leo said as he grinned. I laughed at Mikey's pouty face. It was good to be rid of the tension at last, "Anyways, Don, text April and Casey to ease their minds. They're probably going crazy if they haven't already."

"Casey probably has," I smirked as I withdrew my phone from my back pocket while Mikey snickered. Leo shook his head with a smile on his face. I sent a quick text to April and Casey both about finding Mikey and that he was fine.

 **April: You better explain what the heck happened soon!**

 **Casey: It's about to be lunch, dude, what was Mike doin'?**

"Don, I think we should head home. When Sensei get's home he is not going to be happy about us skipping," Leo smiled nervously and I paled at the thought. But it was good reason...so maybe he'd spare us punishment.

"Dudes, I don't gotta head back to Mika's until around 6 for an assessment so I'm free," Mikey babbled happily as I looked down at my phone again, "And dude, tell April and Casey whatever you gotta."

I snorted and began texting them back.

 **Me to April: I will, we'll meet up soon! :D**

 **Me to Casey: Dude, chill before you blow. Mikey was shopping for a new phone, LONG story...**

"Let's go, Don," Leo touched my arm to get my attention. I nodded and we waited for Mikey to get all his bags together before we began walking out of the park.

"Hey Donnie?" Mikey perked up as we neared the exit. I blinked and looked over at him. He was staring at his new phone and he pointed to it, "Why didn't you tell me that these phones are awesome?"

I laughed, "Sorry, I'm just so used to technology I guess I forgot what the perks would be like for you."

"Forgot indeed because apps are amazing!" Mikey beamed and Leo chuckled, "Oh! And are you...going to tell Sensei about me seeing that Saki guy?"

"Oh absolutely," Leo nodded and I laughed at Mikey's shocked face. Leo snickered and nudged him in the side, "It's because we care about you bro that we're throwing you under the bus." Mikey frowned.

"Sure, whatever," He pouted with puckered lips and I smirked. I poked Mikey in the side and laughed after he squealed.

"You're so ticklish!" I teased and he blushed, "Probably the most ticklish out of us."

"Duh, I've tickled Raphie before and I don't know about you but Leo's like a robot or something," Mikey complained and I guffawed. Mikey and I both spluttered in surprise when we hit Leo's outstretched arms.

"Leo, what-" Mikey cut off when we both spotted the gray 2012 Chevrolet Sonic Sedan that pulled to a stop right outside the entrance to the park in front of us. We tensed behind Leo, who had a fierce expression on his face, when the passenger door opened. We gasped.

"Frank?!" We yelled simultaneously and then proceeded to stare oddly at each other because even though we were quadruplets it was weird whenever this happened. Frank smiled in a confirmed way.

"I thought I saw you three out here. I told Terry to stop in case it was," Frank replied and we blinked owlishly at him. Terry waved excitedly from the driver's seat, as if he were getting some prize and I grinned stupidly, "Why aren't you kids in school? Well Yoshi told us about Michelangelo moving but aren't you and Donatello supposed to be in school?"

"Long story short we thought this one was in trouble," Leo explained while sending scolding looks to a bashful Michelangelo, "Can we have a ride?"

"Of course!" Frank beamed, his hazel brown eyes brightening. We smiled and filed into Terry's car, listening to Terry literally cheering about how good it was to see us again.

"How've you guys been? It's been awhile," Terry bubbled as he sped off, "And are we dropping you off at Yoshi's?"

"Actually take us to Miss Levard's," Leo said and Mikey gave him a wide eyed stare, "Sensei's not home yet and Mikey hasn't gotten to see his Mom."

"Leo..." Mikey beamed looking touched and I snickered at him, "You are so awesome! You're my favorite!" He winked and I pretended to be horrified.

"You're not allowed to pick favorites!" I protested and Mikey stifled a giggle.

"Ah, it's so good to see you all together..." Terry smiled and Frank nodded, both of them looked...off, "We heard about what happened...you know, with Raph..." We all wilted.

"Why'd ya bring that up?! You made them sad!" Frank lightly reprimanded and Terry gasped while apologizing over and over. Really, you'd think they were high schoolers sometimes. I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay," Leo promised with a little laugh, "We are handling it. I'm not too worried _for_ Raph rather I'm worried for whoever took him." Leo's voice darkened again and I smiled nervously.

"Yeah, you're a little force to be reckoned with, I remember," Terry agreed as he laughed good naturedly. Frank shook his head. Mikey gave a goofy smile towards Leo, who calmed immediately.

"I'm worried for whoever took Raph too," I added and everyone looked at me in surprise for a moment, "Because that means they have to be the ones to _deal_ with him." I smirked and everyone laughed, even Leo.

Despite what I just said I couldn't get the worry for Raph out of my head. How was he doing? Did he miss us as much as we were missing him? It just felt so odd without all four of us being together...

And I'm not sure how much more Leo can take before he finally loses his cool demeanor.

* * *

 _ **Casey's Point of View:**_

"That's the last thing Don sent," I shrugged as Mondo nodded his head seriously. Mondo looked so relieved when I told him that Mikey was okay but just dropped his phone in the sewers. Man, how unlucky could ya get?

"If Mike get's a new phone be sure that I get his number okay?" Mondo smirked and I nodded, laughing as I waved him off. He immediately started skating down the halls before I noticed him getting reprimanded by a teacher about it. I laughed harder.

"What's so funny Jones?" I turned to see Irma, one of April's friends, staring at me with a hand on her hip. I rolled my eyes. Ready for drama central, "April's looking for you."

"Really?" I perked up and she sighed, rubbing her face, "Where is she Irma?"

"No "thank you Irma?" for me? I'm not a messenger and I believe you have each other's numbers. Jeez, you're both so confusing sometimes," Irma complained and I just crossed my arms and scowled at her.

Irma, for whatever reason, didn't like me and spent every waking moment picking on me for everything that I did. I wasn't sure if she was just a bitch or not because she was nice to everyone else. But she wasn't half bad looking and she was April's friend. Her short black hair was chin length and had a purple stripe in it. She was a major nerd and had thick black glasses on her face full of slightly thick makeup plus she dressed very Gothic. I cringed.

"I'll tell ya thanks when you tell me where she is," I growled and then blushed a little, "My phone kinda died so whatever..." She smirked.

"Fine, she's right beside the chemistry room," She shrugged, clinging onto the book in her arms, "Are you two gonna skip? You better not skip! I won't have you ruining April's reputation!"

"Dudette, mind your own business! I like April and I don't want to ruin her reputation, would it occur to you that we have things to worry about together? Now get some respect," I sneered, feeling fed up. Irma froze and blinked at me like her eyes were dinner plates. She actually looked just a little bad as I walked away but I didn't feel bad. The girl needed to sort out her anger or something, not that I can say anything.

I mumbled angrily as I walked down the hall, pushing past people to make it to April on time. When I finally made it to her she was tapping her feet nervously, a science book in one hand and her phone in the other. She looked like she was scrolling through messages.

"Yo, Red!" I called and she flinched hard. Her round eyes found mine and she sighed.

"About time Casey!" She protested and I chuckled, "Didn't Irma tell you I wanted to see you? You weren't answering your phone!"

"Chillax, Red. My battery died and Irma took her sweet time getting to the point," I grumbled and April looked confused so I just shrugged, "What's up? Aren't ya going to class?"

"Yeah, in a minute, but did Donnie tell you that Mikey was okay?" April asked looking worried and I nodded. She sighed in relief, "I am so glad he wasn't hurt or kidnapped. The guys are dealing with so much right now..."

"Yeah, I know right? I just want Raph to be found," I sighed and felt my shoulders slump. She smiled sadly.

"Me too. He's fun to pick on," April giggled and I laughed, nodding my head in agreement. I had been thinking of everything Leo told us about that SUV and I'm still suspicious about the Purple Dragons, I don't know, something just seems off with the whole thing, "I also wanted to ask you something real quick..."

I blinked, "Oh sure, Red. What is it?"

"Do you think Donnie likes me?" She asked, a blush tinting her cheeks. My eyes widened and I sighed in defeat.

"Why don't ya ask him yourself?" I retorted and her blush increased.

"Cause he's shy, he'd avoid the question..."

"Then you'd have your answer, wouldn't ya?" I teased and she shrugged, shifting her feet around. I sighed again, but was surprised when I felt this didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I always knew that April liked Donnie, but I guess I just hoped I could sway her opinion. No one could say I didn't try...

"I don't know..I want to know what _you_ think...I am wondering if I should just tell Donnie how I feel," She muttered, looking very embarrassed.

"I would," I smirked and she blinked, "I wouldn't hold that stuff in, Red, and if Donnie doesn't like you back then something's wrong. The guy get's tongue-tied around you. So go for it!" I exclaimed and she smiled a little.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded, "Thanks Casey!" She hugged me and I blushed a little.

"No problem, Red, I just want you guys to be happy," I sputtered and she giggled, pulling away. She seemed much happier and I was glad because she was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry or sad.

"Excuse me..."

We both turned in surprise when a black haired girl stepped past a dude and walked right up to us. She looked friendly but something was different about her. She wore this red and gold make-up around her honey colored eyes. Her black hair was short in the back, which I also noticed was blonde, and the rest of her hair was brushed against the right side of her face, almost like a pixie cut. I saw this girl the other day and I swear her hair had been different then.

"Hi, my name's Karai," She smirked as she gave a small wave. I continued to stare at her in a confused way.

"Hey, I'm April!" April greeted warmly as she waved back. She gave me a pointed look, "That's Casey. Nice to meet you. Aren't you in my English class?"

"Yes, the English class with Leonardo in it?" She questioned and I narrowed my eyes. How did she know about him? April didn't seem as suspicious as me, though.

"Yeah, that's right. How'd you know him?" April asked, tilting her head.

"I've met his brother, Mikey, before and he spoke of him.." She replied but something told me she was lying. It was making me very confused, "So what's up? You guys looked like you were talking about something interesting."

I blushed and so did April, "O-Oh, we were talking about my crush...that's all."

"Oh that wouldn't happen to be on Donatello would it?" Karai asked with a smile and April's eyes widened, she nodded, "I noticed it because he blushes when he's around you."

"You're very observant," I calmly noted and she smirked at me. She nodded.

"I've been wanting to talk to you guys for awhile but didn't want to be weird about it," She shrugged and April smiled. She wasn't really buying this was she?!

"I was just about to tell Casey that I have an tutoring session for Math after school and can't take Leo and Donnie's assignments for them," April commented after checking her phone.

"I got hockey practice, Red," I reminded and she groaned, slumping over, "You could just go after tutoring..."

"Or I could take it to him. Leo's really friendly with me and Mikey's my new friend," Karai smiled and I gave her a look. April beamed and reached into her bag for some papers, "Do you have their address?"

"I can take it," I protested but April just gave me a weird look.

"You're being too paranoid. She's just a classmate and Mikey's friend," April whispered harshly to me and I sighed. April wrote down the guys' address and handed the papers over to her.

"Thanks! We should all hang out sometime," Karai offered and I saw no ill intent in her eyes. The whole thing confused me and I just gave up with understanding it. Was she really Mikey's friend? He's never talked about her yet he's never really had a chance to talk aboug her with everything that's going on...

"We should!" April smiled as the bell rang for the next class, "See you around, Karai!"

"Bye," She waved as she took off down the hall. I glared at April and just crossed my arms.

"What? Aren't you happy it's lunch time?" April asked me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Sure but that Karai chick doesn't sit right with me," I warned and she just sighed.

"I know. But I heard Leo telling me about her once or twice in English. He's been wondering about her so I just gave him a chance," April grinned and everything clicked into place.

"You are so setting them up aren't you?" I grinned wolfishly. She giggled and nodded her head. I lightly punched her in the arm and we set off towards lunch class together.

What was I even worried about in the first place?

I looked down at my phone as we walked side by side. I missed Raph so much and if I had to go investigate around Chinatown to search for him I would. But I couldn't tell the guys that because I didn't want them to worry and I certainly didn't want them to get in trouble.

I'll wait till after Hockey practice to go find the Dragon's hideaway.

* * *

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

"You'd think they spent _forever_ apart," Donnie teased from where we stood by watching Miss Levard and Mikey squeezing the life out of each other. Miss Levard looked much healthier today and Mikey was ecstatic. What made Mikey happy made Donnie and I excited for him.

Terry and Frank were here too and met Miss Levard. I have always loved Master Terry in the dojo and his dojo has been my home before Sensei's for awhile there. Frank and Terry are great friends to Sensei and together make him act younger than he is sometimes.

"They both feel guilty," Terry told us and we blinked at him. He had a semi-serious look on his face, "From what Yoshi and you kids tell me it seems his Mom feels like she's just throwing him aside. And Mikey feels the same towards his Mother when it's not the same for either at all."

"Good observation!" Frank praised while Donnie and I shared a look. Mikey let go of his Mom all the while blabbing about his new things and showing them to her.

"He's not going to tell her about Saki," I commented while Frank and Terry's eyes darkened. We had told them everything while they drove us here. I liked having Frank and Terry's support on board it just made me feel better. The two could finds sources from around the world if they had to and that'd be great for finding Raph's kidnappers.

"We shouldn't worry her either. It wouldn't be good for her health," Donnie frowned worriedly while the rest of us nodded. Mikey turned towards us and was tugging on that new boggin of his.

"Guys, Mom says she's making brownies!" Mikey beamed while Miss Levard giggled while giving us a wink. I smiled.

"Is it the good type of brownies?" Terry joked and "oofed" when Frank elbowed him. Donnie covered his mouth to keep from laughing while Mikey just died laughing. Miss Levard didn't seem insulted either.

"They are legal brownies I assure you," Miss Levard replied in amusement and I smirked. Terry laughed as Mikey offered us seats on the couch. Frank and Terry sat down while the rest of us remained standing.

"I can't stay past a couple hours," Terry chimed as Miss Levard was about to go check on the brownies, "I have to go back to my dojo for my classes. Yoshi will be off then and would want to see you guys."

"Yeah, we'll head home then," I shrugged and they nodded in agreement. Miss Levard looked excited to have so many visitors stay for so long.

"Well let's eat some brownies, drink some sodas, and hang out guys!" Mikey cheered excitedly as he played some music on his new phone. I smiled but a part of me ached for Raph to be here to join in on the fun. I didn't dare ruin it for Donnie and Mikey though.

The two were just slinging arms around each other and clumsily dancing. This was Donnie I was talking about. Shy and secretive Donnie was dancing like a fool with Mikey. I shook my head with a fond smile.

Gotta love my brothers.

* * *

 **I loved this chapter just liked the others! Things are getting really good now! And April cracks me up but she doesn't realize who Karai is...lol XD**

 **Please review and lemme know your beautiful thoughts! :D:D**

 **STAY AWESOME! ;3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! How's it going? I hope your all doing okay! My studies are keeping me on my toes as well as the little one year old girlie that I have claimed as my baby sister! Funny how those things work out...she's actually my second cousin but we are much closer than that title, so whatever :3**

 **Special thanks to: Remcicles, Sonic155, tmntlover2013, Orange Dash, DistractedStudent, TheMaskedTimelord, Raph'sTwinSais, Lucy Dragneel4life, Mokenda, RoseDawn89, Just Call Me G, mARSHI 08, K, Athese, StuffyJinx, and DjBennyD! Thanks for reviewing! :D I got so happy...**

 **To DjBennyD: One, I have seen the season finale and literally died. I wanted to kill Shredder in every single story of mine. That's the clean version compared to my thoughts at that time, thanks XD And I love the guys protecting Raph except they don't have his wants in mind lol... About Terry's wife, she's not a central character by any means, just mentioned here and there...I think only twice to be exact. XD You'll see her in the next chapter some. ENJOY! :D**

 **To StuffyJinx: Karai kinda annoys me too but not so much. I like the idea of the Turtles having a sister like Karai C: Enjoy!**

 **To Raph'sTwinSais: I loved the mirror image part! Raph must really miss them to be seeing them so much in his mind! :/ The rest I have planned out awesomely in my mind so I hope it's good! Thanks for reviewing and ENJOY!**

 **HAPPY READING GUYS! C: Omg almost at 300 reviews how amazing. I love you all :'D WARNING: for Raphie's language!**

* * *

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

"Dudes, remind me why we have to leave early?" I complained while pouting in the passenger seat of LH's black Dodge 250. Seriously, this was a nice truck...Wait, focus Mikey!

"Because Sensei should be home by now and we need to tell him you saw Saki," Leo reminded with a calm tone. I watched LH look over at me during a red light with an eyebrow raised. Oh great, I didn't want to have to tell him...

"Who is Saki?" He questioned in curiosity, "Do you mean the powerful business man of Saki industries? That Saki?"

Leo's lips tightened from where I was looking at him in the side view mirror. I looked at my lap and ignored the uneasy feelings stirring in my belly. I suddenly wished that Raph was here...not that I didn't love Donnie and Leo but each of my brothers had their perks. Donnie made me calm and happy, Leo made me feel loved and protected but Raph actually made me feel safe and secure in that little way that was different from Leo's.

"Yes, that Saki. It's a long story Leatherhead but he's not a good man at all," Leo explained leaving out our family's personal details. Well, I considered LH family cause he was my cousin, maybe not by blood but still. He's family. I understood that it was Sensei's business to tell...not mine or Leo's.

"I see. That's all I need to know," LH's face darkened and I wanted to gulp at the look in his leaf green eyes. I decided to hell with it. He should know who we are talking about.

"Leatherhead, you remember that man that was talking to me when you helped that lady the other day?" I inquired while Donnie and Leo tensed. Leatherhead looked over at me in surprise and nodded, "Well that guy was Saki. I saw him today too, he gave me money to buy this phone and new clothes!"

Leatherhead's eyes widened as he stared at the road but kept glancing at me, "Leonardo says this man is dangerous and you met him again?" His voice was full of disbelief.

" _He_ met _me_ actually...when I tripped and lost all my stuff. He was nice to me," I protested slightly, feeling annoyed how everyone assumed I was begging for trouble. I was just on my innocent way to the store, thank you very much!

"That doesn't matter Mikey. For all we know he might know who you are and is trying to get on your good side," Donnie said insistently and I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. That could be true but he didn't look as if he hated my guts nor did he act like he knew me as anyone other than that "boy from the streets". I wonder if he thought I was homeless?

"Your brother is right, Michelangelo," Leatherhead mumbled, his grip on the steering wheel tightened, "I have come across many men like him and they are very manipulative..."

"Okay guys, I'm good. I understand. I'll steer clear," I promised with a hand up, my blue eyes sparkling with unusual seriousness. I didn't know just how upset they were over this...but my brothers and especially Leatherhead know what they are talking about.

I watched in amusement as relief bled into their bodies and finally most of the tension was gone. Leatherhead began to ask me how my new foster home was working out to which I replied favorably. As I discussed my excitement for my adoption I heard Donnie fussing in the back seat.

"You okay, Don?" Leo asked in a confused way. I looked back to see Donnie staring at his phone in an annoyed manner.

"April is freaking out because she can't find Casey. School ended just a hour and a half ago and she says that Casey's coach cut their practice short. But Casey wasn't there." Donnie explained with a slightly hidden worry in his warm brown eyes.

"So Casey's missin'?" I asked feeling very worried for my rowdy friend. Donnie rolled his eyes and seemed dismissive.

"Probably avoiding April because he doesn't want to study Algebra...I texted him and he's ignoring my texts too." Donnie told us and I immediately set to work on my phone. Earlier I had re-installed all my friends numbers. I sent a quick text to Casey and then felt as if we were all overreacting.

"I'm sure he's fine," Leo shrugged as I noticed he was also texting. Big brother isn't big on texting unless it's important and if he's texting us so that just told me that he was also worried about Casey. Leatherhead looked between us nervously as he pulled onto the road that would lead us to the street Leo lived on.

Suddenly Don, Leo, and my own phone went off and we all blinked at each other. We unlocked out phones to see a message from Casey. Relief rushed through me so hard I nearly gasped.

 **To Don, Leo, Mike, April:** **I'm with the family so quit freakin' out.**

"I am gonna kill him I swear to science," Donnie groaned as he face-palmed. I grinned at him and Leatherhead also seemed a bit happier that our worry was ebbing away. I saw Leo study his phone with a thoughtful expression on his face as he looked like he was warring with himself on the inside.

"Leo, you okay?" I asked in confusion. He blinked and then looked up at me. He put his phone away and smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah, I"m fine Mikey," Leo nodded and I smiled brightly, turning back in time to see LH pull onto our street and then pulled into Sensei's driveway. Leo was right earlier; Sensei's car was here and felt nerves of steel in my belly. Sensei was not going to be happy about Saki meeting me. I dont' think I'll have nay independence anytime soon.

I sighed as we got out of the car. Donnie came around still grumbling about Casey worrying everybody when he saw me shaking. He smiled softly and wrapped a arm around my shoulders. In turn I noticed that he wasn't limping as much as he used to.

"When do you get the cast boot thing off your leg, Donnie?" I questioned because I forgot. I knew he told us one or two times before Raph disappeared but I can't remember what he said. Leo also looked up at my question. Donnie laughed at my wording.

"Next Friday," He told us and we smiled excitedly. That wasn't that far away and then Donnie can run around with us without pain. Donnie noticed our inner thoughts and lightly hit me in the arm, "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"Good!" I cheered, feeling the guilt of him having to run after me ebb away. Leo smiled fondly at us as we reached the front door. Leo fumbled with the lock as I looked up to see Leatherhead looking around in admiration. He had been here before but that was when Raph was kidnapped.

As soon as we stepped inside we saw Sensei sitting on the couch in front of the TV with a steaming mug of tea in his hands. I grinned at the familiarity of it all. Sensei smiled at us eagerly and turned down the TV, "My sons! And Leatherhead, how good to see you."

"It is good to see you too Hamato-san," Leatherhead smiled nervously but trying to appear polite. I grabbed his hand to encourage him. He wasn't good at speaking with people most of the time. But Sensei continued to smile as he watched us.

"How was school?" Sensei asked before I became nervous and accidentally squeezed LH's hand. Leo and Donnie looked at each other nervously, "My sons?" Sensei sounded worried now.

"We have something to tell you, Father. If you could hear us out until the end..." Leo confessed as he wrung his hands nervously which I found to be an adorable trait him and Donnie shared when they were nervous. Look Don's doing it too now! I smiled behind my other hand.

"Very well. Why don't you all take a seat," Sensei directed with a serious look in his eyes. My smile faded and the nerves came back. But my brothers were looking at me expectantly yet encouragingly and I sighed. We all walked towards the couch that Sensei sat on. He got up and moved towards his favorite chair while the rest of us filed onto the couch. I fought the urge to giggle at how ridiculous LH looked sitting on our small couch but I refrained, "Continue Leonardo."

"Well Donnie and I were at school during our free class when Mikey called to check up on us," Leo began as he nodded towards me. I smiled when Sensei looked at me and then looked back to Leo, "Well Mikey was trying to tell us something when the call went static and we panicked, thinking something bad happened. So Donnie and I left school to find him."

Sensei's wide eyes landed on me to continue the story and I felt my voice stick in my throat at first. I quickly swallowed and attempted to speak, "Um, well I tripped and my money and phone landed in the sewers through a grate. I was upset but before that, uh, I saw...S-Saki..."

I could tell it was taking everything Sensei had not to shout. His eyes were wider before he narrowed them and I somehow found the courage to finish, "I remembered him as the guy I met with Leatherhead the other day. He had not realized who I really was and he gave me 200 dollars to buy this phone and I bought clothes. He was nice to me so he didn't do anything bad to me."

Everyone was silent except for my intake of breath. I had just spit all that out like word vomit. Leatherhead patted my back softly, smiling at me in a happy way. I returned it with a shaky smile. Sensei stared at me for the longest time before he opened his mouth.

"He did not hurt you?" He asked softly and I nodded, beaming that he didn't seem angry with me, "That is good, however, I do not want you ever to interact with him again, understood?"

"Hai, Sensei," I replied sheepishly, my heart pounding, "I didn't mean to. He approached me first. He seemed really confused by me so I'm not sure what he was thinking."

"We are lucky if he does not know your true identity. I assume that he has you four being looked into so I am doubtful of his intentions with you. It is too coincidental," Sensei explained with a narrowed glare to the floor. Leo caught my attention as he fidgeted beside Donnie, who was on my other side.

"So you think he spies on us?" Leo questioned with a livid look in his cobalt-amber eyes. Donnie and I shared a look and gulped. Leo and Raph were scary when they were livid like that.

"I have no proof, but yes. This is why I stress the importance of staying together," Sensei frowned worriedly as he pointedly looked at me. I looked down sadly and Donnie wrapped his arm around me, tucking me against his side in a calming manner, "But I am glad you told me this, my sons. I do have some good news now..."

We all perked up with wide eyes, even Leo and Leatherhead. Sensei smiled softly at us as his posture became much more relaxed. I nearly bounced in my place if Donnie's arm wasn't around me.

"what's the good news Sensei? Did you find out something about Raph?" Donnie asked with an eager smile. Sensei's smile dropped and he looked down. We immediately paused and looked down too.

"No, not yet. The police are still scouting the city for him. Now that it has been awhile they are planning to put out fliers as well," Sensei told us and I snickered.

"Raphie is going to be so angry and embarrassed," I said lightly, to drop the tension. Leo and Donnie smirked at me, agreeing wholeheartedly. We couldn't wait to see his face again, "But anyways, what is the good news if it's not about Raphie?"

"I have received all of the necessary paperwork on Donatello and Raphael. They are officially Hamatos," Sensei smiled warmly as he reached for a brown folder to show his proof. There were some documents I didn't understand but I saw that Sensei had both of their birth certificates.

"Yay!" I cheered and Leatherhead grinned brightly. Leo and Donnie were frozen though. Before anyone had time to blink Donnie had thrown himself on Sensei, who apparently saw this coming because he was the Wizard of Oz.

"Oh my God!" Donnie was crying lightly but smiling as brightly as the sun. I looked at Leo and for once we both had the same look in our eyes. Excitedly, we both threw ourselves at Sensei and Donnie, sharing a rare hug that would have been complete if Raph were here, "I am so happy- you just- you don't even _know_ how much I love you Sensei!"

Sensei looked like he was about to start crying so I hugged everyone a bit tighter and looked towards LH, who was beaming at me happily. I beckoned him over but he blinked owlishly as I grinned. "Come on LH! You're my family too!"

I jumped on him and gave him a big hug which he returned immediately, nearly crushing me while my brothers and Sensei laughed behind me. I knew LH was still shy but I was going to make it known just how much I loved him as if he were one of my own brothers. "Thank you, my friend. I am so happy for you and your family."

"Thank you Leatherhead," Sensei smiled in a pleased way as I watched them break apart from their hug. Donnie was clinging to Leo, still happily emotional about the news. In his other arm was the brown folder hugged tightly to his chest.

"I can't wait till my paperwork finishes!" I declared and they watched in amusement as I flailed my arms around dramatically, "I wanna be Hamato!"

"You _already_ are a Hamato," Leo replied fondly as he rubbed my blonde hair. I slapped at his hands as he laughed and continued to use his hands to tease me while Donnie laughed at the both of us.

"Tonight I am inviting all our friends over for a celebration dinner. I think we could all use the temporary distraction," Sensei smiled as we nodded eagerly. Raph wouldn't want us to be down in the dirt 24/7 especially about him.

I squawked when Leo and Donnie ganged up on me with renewed vigor. Before we got too into our play-fight the doorbell rang and everyone jumped. I saw Leatherhead, Leo, and Sensei tense up and wondered what was happening now...

* * *

 _ **Casey's Point of View:**_

I could hear my phone going off but I ignored it one, because I already knew who it was and two, I didn't have time to answer April, Don, Mike, or Leo. They would all figure out in a heartbeat that I was lying to them and in Chinatown...not to mention that I didn't _want_ them in Chinatown because it's dangerous and Raph would kill me silently while I sleep if I let them follow me here.

I sucked at lying to people because of my bluntness which is one of the reason why I am so brutally honest with people. What can I say? It's who I am! Which is why when telling my Dad that I'd probably be home late I had to lie and say I was staying with April at the school for a study date. He knows I suck at Algebra so he easily bought the lie without being suspicious so score for me!

I had no idea what I was gonna do if I came across any Purple Dragons though, that's the only downfall. Heh, I could tell you what I'd _like_ to do but that probably wouldn't be smart...If they really did have Raph there is no tellin' why and I don't want to risk my buddy's life by being reckless.

 _Zipp!_

I rose an eyebrow and looked down at my vest pocket. I really wanted to see what all the texts were about...but...I didn't want them to know what I was doinggg...but what if it's important? I sighed out loud, attracting unwanted attention from passerby's as I grabbed my Android and unlocked it.

 **?: Hey dude, it's Mikey on my new phone! Ur done with hockey, right? :D**

 **April: Casey, why didn't you meet me after school? Mondo said something about you rushing out of school in a hurry. What's up? You better not be ignoring me because of Irma!**

 **Don: Hey idiot, April's texting me saying you are not answering her. Will you stop worrying everyone?**

I rolled my eyes at Don's text, it sounded so much like him. My eyes caught on Leo's message.

 **Leo: Casey? I don't know what you're doing...but be careful.**

My eyes widened and I scratched at my head. Leo always was weird with knowing things about you than you knew yourself. Did he figure out what I was up to? I sure hope not! I sighed.

 **To Don, Leo, Mike, April:** **I'm with the family so quit freakin' out.**

I put my phone away and looked around, trying to spot a Purple Dragon member. If I could just find one I could follow them to their hideout and in turn I could sneak around and maybe try to find any clue that Raph is being held there.

My luck increased when I tried to cross a street and this black SUV swerved and didn't slow down for me and this other man, we barely made it across. People frowned and the man beside me cursed just about more than me, which was slightly amusing. It's like...why go to Chinatown where you _know_ they live and expect not to get run over by them?

"Excuse me!" I shouted as I nearly barreled into the group of people in order to follow the SUV. I quickly activated the skates hidden in the seams of my shoes so I could speed up and follow them much quicker. They turned a few corners and I had to wonder if there were even any police in Chinatown...

I pushed and maneuvered past people who yelled at me for 'being rude' and what not. Like seriously? What if it were a real emergency, which it is! People are so weird sometimes. I gasped as I saw the black SUV swerve and take to a road that didn't really have much buildings around it nor streets. I rose an eyebrow but followed anyways, as far away as I could so they couldn't notice me.

How far was this place anyways?

 **(Many moments later...XD)**

I breathed heavily as I glared at the ground. I was hunched over with my hands on my knees. My chest was on fire and my legs felt like jello with trying to keep up with this SUV. Who the hell drives like that other than a high teenager? I think I just answered my own question...

"Got tha keys? The boss will kill us if we don't lock up the crates right," One of the Dragons said in a slightly bored tone. My eyes widened as I looked around the corner. There was big fence around a sanded area, probably a old construction site that never got finished. The building the guys were loading crates into looked more like a storage building. The one I'm leaning against looked like a old haunted warehouse. At least on the outside. The bricks looked old and the pipes rusted. windows were dark-tinted but some were broken is places.

A perfect place. No one would ever want to come around here...especially with that years old unfinished construction site beside the storage building. I watched the three Dragons load the crates as they talked to each other. I wanted to stick around and see if they said anything worth my time.

"You still worried about Slash? I'd worry more about Hun if I were you," The shortest Dragon shivered as he looked around. I ducked behind the building with wide eyes and harsh breathing. I don't know who I was more surprised to hear about. Slash or Hun? I knew Hun was the leader of the Purple Dragons but Slash? What the hell did he have to do with anything?

"Personally they are both very scary," The last Dragon replied impassively as I looked around, scanning them. They were finished and closing up the storage unit and SUV trunk, "I'd bet my money on Slash though. He's more strategic."

"True," The other two mumbled and shrugged as they locked up.

"I don't know why he want's the little red one under our protection so bad though," The short Dragon murmured with a thoughtful tone. My heart stopped. Red one? Raph? I crouched low and narrowed my eyes at them.

"Oh c'mon, he's entertaining, don'tcha think?" The last Dragon grinned as they stood together, "Isn't his name Raphael? Slash says they go way back or whatever because they are similar. I'd love it if Raph joined the Purple Dragons, Fong thinks so too!"

My eyes widened and I almost laughed. Raph? Joining the Purple Dragons? No way in hell is that ever happening; Raph would never do that to his family or to his friends! I gasped in alarm when my phone went off with a loud _zipp!_ I cursed loudly in my head as I fumbled for it.

 **Leo: We are having a family dinner tonight. April, Leatherhead, Mondo, and the rest of us are going to be eating here. Mikey's Mom too. We'd like it if you came.**

"What was that?!" The older Dragon shouted and I heard them shuffling. I winced and shoved my phone in my pocket quickly. I looked around and saw a few sporting gears piled up onto a broken crate. I grinned and grabbed the baseball bat, "It came from around there!"

" **GOONGALA!** " I yelled as I skated around the corner. They gasped and I took advantage, striking out on the shortest and oldest looking Dragons, who went down with a crack to their arm and the other to his mouth. The last Dragon was staring at me fearfully with wide eyes, "Where is Raph, huh? Where is he?"

"H-Hey, stay b-back man...!" He shouted as he pulled a knife from his pocket. I growled at him and saw that the shortest was getting up. I swung the bat around easily and hit him on the shoulder and then on the top of his head, knocking him out. The last Dragon blinked owlishly and the oldest on the ground was staring at me in disbelief. Hey, I don't play sports just because I like it.

"Listen, ya have about 2 seconds to tell me where my best friend before heads start rolling," I sneered and they both continued to stare. The last Dragon gulped, "I heard what ya said so don't play dumb."

"Don't tell him...S-Slash will kill us," The oldest Dragon stammered and flinched when I swung around on him with a glare, "Please...we are just following orders...a-are you crazy or something?"

"When it concerns my friends and family then absolutely. I'm not afraid to send anyone to the hospital," I agreed easily with a toothy grin. I gasped when the last Dragon was suddenly on me and nearly stabbed me in the arm. He missed and grazed it. I growled and the swung around, hitting him in the face and disorienting him,

I continued to hit him only two more times until he, too, was unconscious. I turned back to the oldest Dragon, daring him to test me. I snarled at him and he looked ready to pee himself. I would have laughed but I'll wait till I find Raph so we can share a laugh together. The oldest Dragon pointed to the door behind me.

"Go through there and then take the upstairs to the main area. That's where we stay and you're friend in there," He stammered in a shaky tone, never taking his eyes off my furious form.

I leaned almost into his face and smiled cruelly, "Thank dude. See what happens when you help people?" He nodded fast and I grinned as I swung my bat and knocked him out, "Tch, stupid Purple Dragons. I hate them all..."

I walked towards the door but didn't even get to go inside before I heard shuffling and an angry growl behind me. I turned, ready to swing my bat before my eyes widened at the size of the individual. Slash was standing over near the other three and he loomed over me.

"You are gonna pay for that pretty boy," He leered and I gulped before he brought a large fist down on my head. I saw stars and my vision faded to black. Fuck...sorry Raph...

* * *

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

I stopped wrestling with Mikey when the door bell rang. I got up slowly, wondering who could be visiting us unless it were April or Casey. I looked to Father who nodded at me. Donnie must of sense my nerves because he shifted a tad closer to Mikey and Leatherhead.

I approached the door and took a deep breath. As I opened it, however, I saw that it was Karai. I flushed immediately and wanted so bad to fix my hair and clothes. "K-Karai?"

She looked a tad different. Her hair was now in a cute pixie cut, or at least I think that's what April called that hair-style. Her amber eyes were pinned on me and she gave me a red lipped smirk. She was wearing a Breaking Benjamin T-shirt, white skinny jeans and black boots. I had to admit even though she liked the dark and punk styles it suited her. She was beautiful.

"Hello Leonardo," She greeted and I took notice that she had two folders, one purple and the other navy blue. I rose an eyebrow until I realized I was just standing there and I could feel my family's eyes on us, "April told me where you lived and she couldn't make it to your house to bring your assignments..."

"Oh!" I blinked and felt myself blush as Donnie and Mikey snickered behind me. I moved aside, "Please come in."

"Thanks," She grinned as she walked into the house. I closed the door behind us and stood there awkwardly. Everyone was looking over here and I noticed Mikey's eyes were blown wide.

"Hey wait- you're biker chick!" Mikey declared while Karai rose an eyebrow. She didn't look annoyed but amused and I also rose an eyebrow. They met each other before, "Dudette I didn't know you knew Leo!"

I remembered not wanting to tell Mikey about Karai because I was afraid she was bad news. Although she intrigues me I was scared that she still _was_ bad news. I didn't understand her and I'm not sure how I feel about her yet. Donnie sent a wide eyed look towards me and I wanted to panic.

"Yeah, well it was only once and we don't have any classes together," Karai winked at him playfully and I was surprised at her laid-back attitude, "How are you doing, Squirt? Running into anymore people?" For some reason my heart did a flip flop a those words and I could tell it did the same to Donnie and Leatherhead.

"No, and I'm not a squirt. My names' Mikey!" Mikey pouted and Karai grinned at him. She blinked all of a sudden like she realized something and then handed me the navy blue folder.

"Here's your assignments Leo," She added as I took the folder from her. Our hands touched and I almost jerked away. Her skin was so soft. She seemed just as surprised before she whirled around to face Donnie, "You're Donatello, right?"

"Yeah.." He nodded shyly. Karai smiled and walked toward him, handing him the purple folder, "Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome," She replied before turning to Sensei. I watched her like a hawk, wondering what she was doing. I was surprised when she extended her hand to him, "Hello Hamato-san. My name is Karai."

Sensei seemed pleased with her manners and shook her hand. I felt the tension slowly leave my body and Mikey shot me a knowing smile that I blushed at. Leatherhead shook his head at my baby brother.

"Nice to meet you Karai," Sensei bowed his head and smiled, "I am happy to meet someone from my sons' school."

Karai smiled back and walked back a little, "I am glad. But I'm afraid I must be going or my Father will have a fit."

"Aww, leaving already?" Mikey pouted and Karai laughed at him, "Why don't you stay?"

"I would but my Father might get mad," Karai shrugged as she started for the door, "Maybe some other time though, Squirt." Donnie and Leatherhead snickered at Mikey's frown.

"I'll walk you out," I said politely and she grinned at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach as everyone else in the room gave me a knowing look. My eyes widened and my cheeks burned. What the heck? Even Leatherhead and Sensei?! I hid my face and rushed out the door after Karai.

"You okay?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. I nodded, walking down the steps to her, "Then why are you red?"

I blushed even more if that's possible, "My brothers are stupid sometimes..."

"Siblings are like that," Karai smirked as she stared at me. I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. Trying to appear cool. Her grin turned into a smile, a beautiful one. She's always smirking or grinning but she hardly ever smiles. I wonder why?

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked curiously. Her eyes dimmed only by a fraction and I was worried I'd unintentionally hit a mark, "Sorry..."

"No, that's okay. Actually I don't," She shrugged one shoulder, looking back up at me, "I've always wanted a sister or a little brother before."

"Siblings don't have to be blood siblings you know," I told her softly and she looked at me in surprise. It almost seemed she was embarrassed. I smiled a little bit, feeling accomplished.

"Whatever..." Karai looked away and shifted on one foot. I grinned this time. Suddenly I had an idea. I could spend more time with her and keep an eye on her this way.

"I know we don't have any classes together but..." I began and watched her look at me, "Would you like to hang out with me and my friends at lunch from now on?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Y-You want me to sit with you guys?" She asked in disbelief, looking like she was trying to control herself. When I nodded she blushed a little and shifted again. It was adorable, "Sure...i'll do it. April seems like a nice girl and she's mention this idea once or twice."

Thank you, April!

"Good, well see you then," I smiled as I waved one hand. Karai recovered and smirked at me.

"Bye Leo," She murmured as she turned and left. My heart skipped a beat at the way she says my nickname. Crap, I think I really like her after all...

I sighed and walked back into the house only to see my brothers grinning at me from the couch. My face boiled and Sensei laughed to himself. "You guys suck sometimes!"

"So Karai is eating lunch with us now?" Donnie asked innocently and I growled, running to the couch and pinning him. He laughed as he wrestled with me.

"You little spies!" I shouted but couldn't stay mad with the way they were smiling and laughing at me. I know they were just being brothers and were genuinely happy for me. I huffed and got off Donnie while rolling my eyes.

"Oh and dude the family dinner starts at 6. I invited Mondo! Frank, Terry, and his wife are coming and so is my Mom!" Mikey gushed and I smiled a little bit.

Mikey and Donnie both started gushing over the family dinner and the fact that April was also coming. Leatherhead and I just hung back and watched them. I texted Casey to ask him if he wanted to come to the dinner but I couldn't help but think of Karai's amber eyes.

They were like gold pools of warmth that hid a pandora's box.

* * *

 ** _Raphael's Point of View:_**

"Raph, you've been in all day! Please just come out and talk to Slash!" Fong argued through my locked door. Ha, that's what they get for puttin' me in a room with a lock. I growled warningly and heard Fond sigh.

I didn't feel like dealin' with them right now, why can't they understand that? I sat up in my bed and groaned in surprise when tha room spun. I had not really eaten anythin' all day and it was startin' ta affect me. I blinked away tha grogginess and stood up on tha floor slowly. Lookin' at tha spare cracked mirror I saw that I looked really pale. Not good.

I sighed angrily and walked ta tha door. I unlocked it and swung it open so fast I nearly hit Fong in tha face with it. Fong looked at me with annoyance that I ignored. I walked my way ta tha kitchen, tryin' ta not let it bother me that people were starin' or whisperin' behind my back.

"Raph! You're finally out!" I groaned when I made it ta tha kitchen but found Shawn sitting there with just Oliver. Oliver narrowed his eyes at me and I glared at him, "How are ya feeling? You look pale."

"I know," I rolled my eyes as I opened their fridge and grabbed tha first thing that looked appealin' which happened ta be leftover meat lover's pizza. Now that is too coincidental. I narrowed my eyes at them and they both shrugged.

"Slash knew you liked meat lovers," Oliver spoke with an accusin' voice that was supposed ta make me feel guilty. I just stared at him and continued on my way to heat up the pizza, "Lemme ask you something. Why are you being a dick?"

"Excuse me?" I asked whirlin' on him with anger in my eyes, "Ya dare even ask me that when ya _know_ why?!" Shawn looked suddenly uncomfortable but I didn't give a shit about him.

Oliver slowly clenched the table and glared at me, "You know what I mean. Slash is trying to help you and work with you but you won't even give him a third of your attention. You're being an asshole and won't even let him explain himself!"

"Oh maybe that's because I don't trust him? He kidnapped me and doesn't care about anythin' I want! Fuck ya Oliver, ya don't know shit," I growled and nearly crushed he microwave when it went off.

"Okay guys, calm down," Shawn warned as he held up a hand. I snarled at him.

"Get that hand outta my face before I _rip_ it off Shawn," I threatened and he immediately pulled back with a scared look on his face, "I haven't forgiven ya yet so stop actin' like were best friends, asshole."

"See? This is what I mean!" Oliver sneered and I ignored him ta pull out my pizza. I think I might kill someone today, God help me..."I'll never know why Slash is tryin' to help you!"

"You and me both," I replied with an eye roll, "I'll tell ya what I told him. I ain't interested if my family's in danger. Nice talk Oliver." I walked around tha table, puttin' a piece in my mouth and ignorin' them.

"What do you think he's doing right now?" Oliver demanded in an almost confused tone. I paused and turned ta him, also confused at his remark. Suddenly his eyes lit up and his lip curled into a smirk, "Oh, he hasn't told you, has he?"

"Told me what?" I frowned, clenchin' tha plate.

"Um, Oliver..." Shawn warned and Oliver waved him off. Shawn face palmed and now I knew I had ta know. This had better not be anythin' bad about my family.

"Slash has a plan to your family. He's been working hard and it might take awhile but he _is_ planning on helping your family. Maybe not directly," Oliver shrugged as he continued ta smirk. My eyes widened. Slash actually wanted ta help my family? "But he took you in the meantime because he was scared of what Saki wanted to do with you."

I began ta feel a little guilty which is exactly what Oliver wanted. I frowned and looked down at my plate. Slash planned to help my family all along? Well he did say that one time that he had _not_ planned ta not help my family. All very confusin'...What did Slash want?

" **Oliver!** " Slash's loud voice cut off the murmuring I didn't realize before and Oliver jumped at his brother's tone. Shawn and I had twin pairs of wide eyes, "Oliver, ya were supposed to be watching Justin and the others. They just gto attacked by-"

Slash came through tha crowd and paused when he saw me standin' there with a plate of pizza in my hands. I actually felt a little embarrassed for some reason. Then all of a sudden he scowled at me, " _You_...Raphael did you contact anyone?!"

"What?! No, ya won't let me!" I accused heatedly, wonderin' what was up with him. Shawn and Oliver also looked confused.

"What's going on bro?" Oliver questioned and Slash sighed, rubbing his face exasperatedly.

"I go to check on Justin and the others and found them all unconscious. This crazy kid with a bat knocked them all out and was about to come in here," Slash explained while starin' at tha three of us. His words caused my belly ta turn nervously. Crazy kid?

"Who was he?!" Shawn demanded in shock and tha murmurin' of tha others began again. Slash looked behind him and then looked ta me.

"It was Raphael's crazy friend. I saw him at school but I don't really know him," Slash explained as I sucked in a huge breath. Slash jerked his head and a couple of Dragon's dropped Casey's unconscious form in tha middle of tha almost circle. My eyes widened and I dropped tha plate.

"Casey!" I cried as I rushed ta kneel beside him. He only had a lump on his head that would definitely hurt and bruise but that was all. Wait...is that a small cut on his arm? I glared up at Slash who shrugged, "Is he okay?"

"Yup, just knocked him out. You do realize that he has to stay here with you now, right?" Slash half growled and I looked up at him. Oliver and Shawn shared a done look that almost made me grin, "You better reign him in because Hun will kill both of you if your discovered."

"Sure. Whatever, but these Dragons better leave him tha hell alone," I protested, happy that Casey would be stayin' with me, even if that meant he was bein' kidnapped as well.

Things have officially gotten crazy.

* * *

 **OH wow, 7,000 words. This was along one! But I'm glad! I had so much to get in there lol :) Hope you liked it. Raph is right, it is getting so crazy! Just hang in there Raph and Casey!**

 **Casey's baseball scene was fun to write and almost reminded me of the 2003 version of Casey! XD I also liked writing the LeoxKarai fluff! She is such an interesting character to write...**

 **Anyways, please review and let me know what you thought! STAY AWESOME! ;3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! How you been?! I've been better now, I thought things were hectic for a minute there in my life but it's all good now. My birthday is coming up and I am so excited for it! Having a party on Halloween for it! ;D**

 _ **Special thanks to:**_ **NightQuill87** **,** **Orange Dash** **,** **Chloe the Critic Cat** **,** **Sonic155** **,** **Lucy Dragneel4life** **,** **RoseDawn89** **,** **Raph'sTwinSais** **,** **TheMaskedTimelord** **,** **StuffyJinx** **,** **tmntlover2013** **, K, Athese, and Guest!**

 **I love hearing from you guys because you always give me unique reviews! None are the same and I just reading what you guys have to tell me!**

 **To NightQuill87:** **Karai and Shredder's relationship is tricky lol there is no telling with Karai because we all know how blunt she is…and yes Casey just had to go try and save Raph alone. I think they are funny in this chapter, hopefully you like it too! ;P**

 **To Chloe the Critic Cat:** **Totally random here but I like your name, lol! It's cute. Anyways thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you love my story so much! It makes me really happy** **I thought that describing Karai's eyes like that would be awesome and completely accurate of her character! I'm happy that you noticed that. :D**

 **To RoseDawn89:** **Yeah, at least Raph has Casey now- someone he trusts, and I'm glad you like me Karai moments. I just imagine her and Leo being such a complex couple and Karai would be amazing big sister to Don, Raph, and Mikey lol ^_^**

 **I will continue to write sometime after Halloween! So I hope you all have a happy Halloween, be safe and beware of STRANGER DANGER! XD**

 **HAPPY READING~! ^-^** **WARNING: For language**

* * *

 _ **Karai's Point of View:**_

I spun myself around in my Father's desk chair for literally the 17th time in 20 minutes. I stopped and put my elbows on his desk, sighing into my hands. What was the point of keeping in check with my Father if he was never here? Why was this even bothering me anyways? He's never ever been there unless he wanted something.

"Think he'd spare some time for his _daughter_ ," I muttered angrily in my palm. I traced patterns on his desk and wondered why he was so late this time. I had been wanting to tell him that I have successfully made it into Leo's group of friends and he wasn't even here for me to report to.

I looked down at my paused hands and just stared at them. I thought about Leo and his rowdy unique family. How Leo was so embarrassed when I came over and his brothers constantly teased him behind his back- making weird faces or gestures that made me want to die laughing, or how Hamato Yoshi's hands didn't feel cold like my Father's but warm and inviting.

But I quickly banished the thought. This was the man that caused the death of my Mother. He was going to pay very dearly for costing me a childhood without my Mother.

So why did it feel like I had a stone block on my chest? I couldn't help that my eyes were drawn to the brown file my Father had on his desk. I slowly opened and shakily pulled out the picture of Leo and his brothers. Leo loved his family so much, _especially_ his brothers…..how can I ruin something like that?

"This is harder than I thought," I mumbled annoyingly to the air. I sighed and pushed away the pictures, surprised when a couple of papers got pushed out from the others. I grabbed them and curiously scanned them over.

What was Father doing with records of where my Mother lived while in Japan? Woah…these date all the way back before I was born! I have never even seen anything about my Mother much because Father hates to bring her up. Hey…are these my birth records-

"Karai, I have returned and…" I flinched hard and quickly shoved the files back into the folder before he walked through. I put my head in my hands to look innocent when in actuality my head was almost spinning and my heart thumping as if I almost got caught smoking weed or something, "-what are you doing sitting in my chair?"

I blinked quickly when I noticed that Father sounded oddly calm and giddy. Something had obviously gone his way and for some reason I was even more nervous, "I just got here and was bored waiting for you."

"I was caught up talking to Baxter Stockman," Father shrugged one shoulder out of his dress coat and hung it loosely on his desk chair when I moved in front of the desk, "Now you said you had something to tell me?"

Even though my thoughts were jumbled and I was lost I still managed to say a complete sentence calmly, "I managed to get into Leonardo's group of friends."

Father's eyes brightened, "Excellent work, Karai. Now you can find out more about them and their weaknesses."

"Hai, Father," I replied automatically though my heart did a jigsaw in my chest, "Have you found Hamato Raphael?"

"I have not and neither has Hun," He scowled and I wondered what could have happened to the guy. Raphael seemed just like Leonardo in how he protects what he loves and he definitely loves his family too. He can't just vanish.

"I'll see what I can find out tomorrow at lunch," I told him and he rose an eyebrow at me, "I am sitting with Leonardo and his friends at lunch. I'll find out what they know."

"Good," He nodded with a pleased smirk, "I was just talking with Hun about him doing a sweep of the city tomorrow and reporting to me."

"I see," I replied boredly, wondering why my back stiffened slightly at his words. I looked at my phone briefly and saw that it was almost 8pm, "Would you like to ea-"

Father's phone rang to which he answered without a second thought. He hardly even said anything but looked very annoyed about something, "Amanda says that I have some fellow business partners to talk to. I completely forgot about those fools."

I watched in somewhat disbelieved amazement as he just grabbed his dress coat and walked to the door, "Tell me how it goes tomorrow, Karai and don't disappoint me."

And with that he was gone. I blinked and then felt stupidly hurt by the fact that he didn't even ask me how I was or if I was okay. He just didn't care about me other than what I could do for him. Why is this just _now_ bothering me? It's as if I never noticed before…

"Nice talk Father," I whispered sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and tried to fight my feelings. I didn't even feel like dinner anymore but just walked to my room to go to sleep.

I was oddly nervous yet excited to see Leonardo and his brothers tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Raphael's Point of View:**_

I ignored Slash, who was still in tha room with Casey and I, tryin' not ta be distracted by him and Fong moving tha spare bed in tha room. They made me sleep here so I told them that Casey should have "my room" too if I was ta keep an eye on him.

Casey was lyin' in my bed for tha time bein' and I was sittin' on tha end of my bed, waitin' for him ta wake up. Slash swears up and down that he didn't hurt Casey too badly; that he only meant ta knock him out. I still couldn't help tha feelin's of anger that I felt towards Slash for many reasons.

"There, now go and check on everyone Fong," Slash ordered and I fought tha urge ta turn my head. I eyeballed them both and watched Fong leave without a protest in tha world. Slash turned towards us and I quickly looked away, "Are you going back to ignoring me now?"

"Ya want ta be on my good side so badly yet ya do every little thing that ya _know_ I hate," I hissed as I glared at him. I hated tha way he said that, like _he_ was tha victim and _I_ was some asshole! "Besides, I already had it out with yer brother and I don't feel like another lecture."

"Wait, what?" Slash asked in a surprised tone, "What did he say?"

"Nothin' worth repeatin'," I replied as I scowled in his general direction. I felt weird thinkin' about Oliver's words earlier. Slash was apparently tryin' ta actually help my family and he swears up and down that he didn't abandon me those years ago. With this much confusion how am I supposed ta know tha truth?

Slash sighed, "Yeah, I guess it isn't."

I looked over at him and scowled. Tha guy really was makin' me feel like an ass and I'm not sure if he's doin' it on purpose. I looked down and then stared at Casey's face, afraid of what Slash would think if he saw my face when I asked, "What happened a couple of years ago?"

I could feel Slash's eyes on me and his surprise was stark in tha room, "You mean when you think I abandoned you?"

I quickly closed my eyes because of tha oncomin' sadness that ate at my heart. I nodded, tryin' ta compose myself, "This is tha only chance I'll give ya ta explain yourself."

It was quiet in tha room for only a few moments and at first I thought that he changed his mind and didn't want ta tell me but he cleared his throat.

"Do ya remember my Dad?" He asked me quietly and I heard tha barely concealed emotions in his voice. I turned around in actual surprise, wonderin' what his Dad had anythin' ta do about this…

"Yeah, sure, I remember 'im," I waved nonchalantly but was a tad confused when Slash's eyes darkened and he looked down, sittin' on tha bed he brought in for Casey.

"Yeah but ya only saw him a couple of times. I hadn't wanted the two of you to meet," He shrugged as he desperately tried ta control his emotions. Somethin' unsettlin' was happenin' in my chest by now.

"Why?" I questioned, feelin' very calm before tha storm, "I remember now that ya never talked about yer Dad much."

"Because he was a dick," Slash blurted with raw anger in his eyes. I blinked back my shock and he sighed angrily, "He was always a violent drinker…"

My heart did a tiny flip-flop. My life might have had its up and downs, I may have felt unlucky and alone and stupid but _never_ had I been placed in a family with an _abusive drinker_ …

"At the time I ignored what was going on, only interrupting him when he hit my Momma….but that only got me a reward in getting beat until I looked like shit," Slash told me with that far away tone in his voice. My eyes went wide when I remembered tha unexplained bruises and cuts on my friend, but I whisked it off that he had gotten in an epic fight, "It also happened more frequently because I never let him hurt Oliver if I could…"

"He…I…didn't know," I stammered and my hands curled into fists in my sweatpants. Slash nodded.

"I just got through it by treating other kids horribly and pranking around with you," Slash shrugged slightly, like this wasn't at all horrible when it really was. My heart dropped into my stomach, "But two years ago, before I vanished, I had just picked Oliver up from school to take him home before I came to hang out with you."

My throat felt dry as I digested this and was finally goin' ta get tha answer I had always wanted. Now I wasn't sure if I wanted it, "That's right…I was gonna skip going home ta my Foster Dad so I could see ya and we could go ta tha skate park…"

Slash smiled sadly and nodded in agreement, "Sorry I never made it…" I swallowed a lump of painful emotions and nodded, afraid ta use my voice, "That day when Oliver and I walked through the door I saw my Momma on the floor and my Dad was standing over her with a solid bloodied vase in his hands. Momma was beaten so badly that her face was hardly recognizable and I was so furious!"

"Slash…" I hardly whispered and he didn't hear me.

"Oliver just screamed and cried like a baby in distress, my kid brother hasn't really been the same since…" Slash added with another faraway look, "But my Dad, he looked so unlike himself that I was so scared. He told us to get the fuck out or he would get his shotgun and kill us all. I quickly gathered my Momma and Oliver before he could work on that…."

I gaped at him like an idiot and he looked at tha ground like it was tha most interestin' thing in tha world, "As I was about to leave he called out to me and said, 'If I see any of you around here I'll blast a hole in your face.'. I looked in his eyes and _knew_ he meant it."

I couldn't say anythin' but I just sat there, my mouth dropped open and my hands fell uselessly in my lap. I felt like I was about ta have a panic attack just at hearin' his story. I felt like shit but more than that. There are no words for somethin' like this…

Slash blew out a shaky breath and then looked up at me with God knows what kind of courage. I felt tears in my eyes but I didn't dare let them fall. Slash's mouth parted in shock and his eyes widened, "Raph, are you okay?!"

I couldn't look away but I swallowed, "Ya must hate me now! Ya _have_ ta hate me for treatin' ya that way!"

"Raph…" Slash trailed off with a look that reminded me of Spike, "You didn't know about my Dad. I never told you and that was why…I understand why you were so angry. I gave you no explanation…"

"I'm an asshole!" I cried and turned away in shame, "I didn't give ya a chance and I was so _angry_ at you for leavin' me alone!"

"It's okay, trust me, I understand," Slash replied as he stood up, lookin' at me in a slightly worried way, "I wouldn't have told you if it was going to make you this upset." I shook my head.

"It's…I've just been so terrible ta ya…no wonder Oliver hates me..." I mumbled miserably as I slumped towards my lap.

"He doesn't," Slash promised and I looked up at him, "You've been through a lot too Raph…"

"But not like you…" I said sadly and he smiled, "Sure, my best friend left me and I was ganged up on all the time but that's nothin' ta what you've been through Slash."

"Those punk kids ganged up on you when I left?" Slash asked as he paled slightly and his eyes widened. Oh hell no, he wasn't about ta feel guilty now.

"I practically asked for it," I shrugged while thinkin' really hard, "Slash, what happened ta your Dad?"

Slash smirked, "Drunk driving that formed into a crash that killed him four months ago. Can't say that I'll ever miss the bastard but he was my blood, ya know?"

I thought about my brothers and my heart ached, "I know…"

"Anyways Raph…I wouldn't have left if I had any other choice but I had my family to think of. It was hard trying to take care of them and Oliver went totally AWOL on me when our Momma died last year…" Slash sighed and I stared at him, "But we joined the Purple Dragons because when we became homeless after our Momma's death they were like family to us. They _are_ our family."

"I see," I blinked feelin' oddly relieved that Slash didn't join tha Purple Dragons' gang just to be rebellious, "Slash…Oliver told me that ya planned on helpin' my bros….what are ya plannin'?"

"Well I just think that the whole thing with Saki is just odd," Slash half growled, "And Hun is working for him which means I can only do so much under his nose…but I wanted to try and find a nice place for you guys to hide until I can find evidence that Saki is stalking you guys. That he's threatening you."

"Ya think he really is stalkin' us?" I asked in a horrified and angry manner. Slash nodded and then sighed again.

"I have no proof to back me up right now though," He said and I nodded. I opened my mouth ta reply when I heard Casey groan. I gasped and turned on tha bed.

Casey's face scrunched up before he slowly fluttered his brown eyes open. He looked around dully for a moment before he lunged forward shoutin'. I pushed him back down it my hand on his chest and he struggled.

"Casey, stop strugglin'!" I growled and he immediately froze. He stared at me like I wasn't real for a moment, which was sort of amusin' before he literally beamed.

"Raph! Dude! It's _so_ good to see you! Boy, we've all missed you!" Casey cried as he grabbed my arm. Slash smirked at us both and Casey finally noticed him there, "YOU! Hey, why'd ya hit me so hard?!"

I snorted, "Cause ya mercilessly beat three members of his family." Slash looked at me in shock before he smiled warmly and Casey stared at me in disbelief.

"It's a long story but I'll try to shorten it for you," Slash explained while Casey listened closely. I sat silently ta tha side as Slash explains how and why he kidnapped me, about Saki, and then how we were trapped here for tha time bein'.

"Wait, I knew ya had history with this guy but ya never told me you guys had a past together," Casey said towards me, lookin' hurt. I sighed, rubbin' my face with my hands and, if it were possible, felt even more like an ass.

"I just didn't like ta talk about it, Case. I only told Leo and no one else. Not even Don or Mikey…" I explained and Casey looked a little more resolved.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone for the time being," Slash but in as he stood slowly and grinned slightly, "I have to check on the others and call to check in with Hun otherwise he'll come here to investigate…."

"Yeah, I understand," I replied immediately while noddin', "But hey- uh, if ya hear anythin' about my family…."

"I'll let ya know…of course," Slash smiled and I noticed that Casey was studyin' tha two of us, "Fong or Oliver usually knows where I am if ya need me."

"Thanks Slash," I smirked and suddenly Slash seemed so relieved. He grinned brightly and exited tha room with a new bounce in his step.

"I thought ya weren't on good terms with him or somethin'," Casey admitted with a slightly confused tone. I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't when I first got here but Slash explained himself while ya were out of it," I told him and his eyes widened, "I would tell ya though but it isn't my story ta tell…"

"I get it bro, don't worry about it. I trust ya judgement," Casey grinned as he slowly sat up and massaged his head, "What time is it, dude? I am, like, so beat up right now…"

I chuckled, "Last time I checked it was around 5 or 6pm when ya got here and that had been at least 3 hours ago…"

"Seriously?! So it's late?!" Casey exclaimed and I nodded, "Dude, my Dad is gonna kill me…" I glared. "Not literally, bro."

"Good," I huffed, "I don't think I can handle another abusive person right now…"

Casey went quiet at what I let slip and I cursed myself. I sighed heavily and got up ta go ta tha newly made bed. I let my body fall on it and then looked at him.

"Let's just get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll talk Slash into lettin' us go so they won't get caught and thrown in jail…" I promised and Casey grinned.

"Sure, whatever ya say dude."

* * *

 **The next morning:**

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

I yawned loudly as I stretched my arms and padded into my bathroom to begin the day with brushing my teeth. After I freshened up I walked back into my room to put on my clothes.

I decided on some light blue jeans, white t-shirt and button up blue shirt which I purposely left unbuttoned. I pulled on my dark blue shoes and my bag before I trudged to the living room.

I smiled when I saw Donnie sitting on the couch with Sensei, both drinking tea and coffee respectively. Donnie had on his purple hoodie and dark blue jeans, his dark bag right beside his lap.

"Morning guys," I called warmly as I took the seat beside Donnie, who grinned sleepily at me.

"Good morning, my son," Sensei greeted as Donnie gurgled into his cup as a greeting. I continued to grin and turned on the TV, where the news had the weather blasting away.

"Dude, I can't wait until Spring," Mikey shouted as he ran out of the kitchen with a poptart hanging in his mouth. Donnie spluttered in surprise as he landed on Don's other side and I smirked, "I am tired of this cold."

I wasn't surprised to see Mikey wearing his usual surfer/skater style. He had on a white 00 shirt, blue jeans, blue shoes, and another white and black stripped boggin hat on. Like the rest of us, Mikey dressed just like his personality. Cute, colorful and loud.

"Spring is a beautiful season," Sensei agreed as he sipped on his tea. I rolled my eyes because Sensei always liked Spring, which he described as the season of life. Not that I disagree.

"I like Fall," I added randomly as Mikey turned to me in surprise, "The different colors of the leaves and the slight chill in the air. It's soothing."

"I agree," Donnie nodded and we both shared a smile when Mikey looked playfully betrayed.

"I bet Raphie would agree with me!" Mikey pouted and everyone froze. Last night had been slightly awkward as our friends tried to pretend that everything was okay without Raph, but it wasn't and it never would be.

" _If ya ever need anything just tell us," Frank smiled as he was about to leave, "Soon I'll have a new government ordered taxi and can drive you kids around again."_

" _That'd be nice," I said with a big smile, my brothers by my side. Terry and Frank's wife, Melissa were standing by the side with polite smiles on their faces._

" _I am so sorry about what's happened to your newfound brother," Melissa apologized, making my brothers and I freeze up. She said it like Raph was dead or something. Raph could not be dead. Simply couldn't be…_

" _What my wife means to say is we are sorry that you ate going through a rough patch," Frank blurted and Terry nodded upon seeing our reactions. Melissa, blue eyed and looking distressed, offered more apologies that made everything worse._

" _Melissa, let's go so they can rest for school tomorrow," Frank smiled weakly as he wrapped his arm around hers. We nodded politely as they left and Terry turned to us as Sensei joined our sides._

" _See you tomorrow Yoshi," Terry smiled and Sensei smiled back, nodding. Terry turned to look down at us, "Hang in there little buddies, your brother will turn up soon."_

" _Thanks…" Donnie mumbled politely, looking like a kicked puppy. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and Mikey beamed up at Terry when he said goodbye. Terry left and we looked up at Sensei._

" _Why does it hurt so much, Sensei?" I asked and Sensei frowned sadly down at us all._

" _Because you love Raphael very much, my son. As do I….our minds cannot help but to think of the worst situations when it comes to our loved ones," Sensei explained and we didn't say anything else after that._

 _I spent the rest of the night comforting a very much upset Donnie, who was so upset that he made Mikey upset. I didn't allow my sadness to show until I crawled into my own bed and nearly cried myself to sleep._

 _Tonight wasn't supposed to end this way…_

"Leo?" I flinched when I felt a touch on my arm. Donnie pulled back, looking worried and I smiled to cover up my reaction, "It's time to leave…"

"Does everyone have everything gathered?" Sensei asked as he smiled down at Mikey, who was babbling about the wonders of poptart flavors.

"Yes and I call shotgun!" Mikey declared while Don and I rolled our eyes. Sensei chuckled before we all grabbed our bags and filed into his car. Donnie and I sat in the back and I had to pretend everything was okay as he kept glancing over at me.

The only thing I was looking forward too was lunch. A chance to meet Karai again.

* * *

 **At lunch:**

I was already so tired from my first four classes that I was so relieved when it was finally lunch time. I walked slowly to the lunch area and immediately spotted Mikey.

"Hey dude! Man, you look like a truck ran over you," Mikey gasped worriedly as he grabbed my face. I chuckled and pushed him away softly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," I answered as I led him into the lunch line, "Is Don already at the table?"

"Yeah," Mikey nodded as he smiled, "So is April and Mondo! Oh, do you think Karai will actually show up?"

"I do," I grinned and Mikey grinned back, nudging me as we stared at what we wanted for lunch. I went with a simple salad while Mikey got a Mexican pizza and a bowl of ice cream.

"I think she's awesome!" Mikey commented once we paid for our food and headed towards our table. I laughed and felt relieved when I spotted our friends.

"Hey Mikey! Hey Leo!" Mondo greeted excitedly, almost sloshing his soda everywhere. Mikey laughed and took a seat next to him.

"Hey Mondo, April," I greeted and April beamed at me from where she sat beside Donnie. I grinned at Donnie and wondered why they weren't just going out yet.

"So is Karai just going to show up?" Donnie asked casually as I noticed he'd picked a simple salad too. I nodded my head as everyone began to eat. Mondo and Mikey proceeded to get loud about their favorite foods.

"Hey, where's Casey?" I asked as I looked around. Something unsettling began to squeeze my chest. April looked up and sighed in an annoyed manner.

"The punk decided to skip school today I guess. He ignored my texts," April half growled and I saw Donnie look at her warily. Mikey snickered, "I mean, I'm only trying to help him but I don't know what his deal is!"

"It's okay April," Donnie smiled as he placed a hand on hers. She blushed and I rose an eyebrow, "Casey's just being Casey…it takes a person awhile to change."

Mikey and I didn't fail to notice that April calmed when Donnie spoke to her. We exchanged smirks that made Mondo look at us oddly. Suddenly Mondo blinked in surprise and I turned to see Karai standing there with a bowl of ramen.

"Um…hello…" She greeted awkwardly. My heart thumped so loudly I thought everyone could hear it. Karai was just a beautiful today as she was yesterday. She wore her usual make-up, which I really don't think she'd need in the first place, and a baggy long sleeved black shirt that hung off her shoulders. She wore blue skinny jeans and black Vans.

"Hey Karai," April greeted with a smile. I swallowed quickly so I didn't sound like a frog when I tried to talk to her. Karai smiled a little at April and I scooted over so she could sit by me.

"Hey Karai! I thought you wouldn't come hang with us cool peeps," Mikey grinned and Karai rolled her eyes at my brother.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to hang out with my favorite Squirt," She teased as she rubbed his hair. Everyone laughed loudly and Mikey pouted, a blush coating his freckled cheeks, "Aww you're blushing! You're adorable."

I couldn't help the little bit a jealousy that squeezed my insides when she gave Mikey most of her attention. She was always herself with Mikey and not really with anyone else. Sure, she's told me more about her but…

Mikey seemed to understand because he declared loudly, " _OH MAN_! Leo, didn't you ace that English quiz? Think you could help me since you're so awesome at it?!"

I blushed at Mikey and then Karai turned to me with surprise on her face, "You're an honor student, Leo?"

I blushed even more, "Well..err…yeah, I guess. I make all A's and a couple of B's every now and again. Donnie's the genius though…" I was desperate to get some of the attention off me. Donnie grinned at me and I scowled.

"I like English too, but mainly History," Karai winked at me and my face flushed. I nodded in agreement.

"History is cool," I nearly stammered and her smile turned into a smirk. I cleared my throat and ignored the knowing look April sent towards me.

"I bet you like the medieval times, huh Karai?" Mikey teased and Donnie choked on his drink, causing April to rub his back and I snickered at them both.

"I can totally see that happening," Mondo guffawed as he shared a fist pump with Mikey. I rolled my eyes and saw that Karai laughed. Her laugh was so flighty and beautiful….Mikey elbowed me and I realized with a dark blush that I had been staring at her.

"I do like it because of the Dark Ages," Karai joked lightly as she shrugged and I chuckled at Mikey's look.

"I knew it," Mikey grinned and Karai was ready to respond when April's phone went off. We all blinked in surprise at her, "Oooh, a secret admirer perhaps?"

Donnie glared halfheartedly at Mikey, who stuck his tongue out but April looked confused as she answered her phone, "Hello? Mr. Jones?"

Donnie, Mikey and I froze when she said this, "No…Casey's not at school and the guys are with me."

"Something's wrong with Casey?" Karai whispered to me and I jolted to see her so close to my ear. I blushed and shrugged my shoulders.

"He seemed off yesterday so I told him to be careful but he hardly spoke to us," I answered and her eyes widened slightly, "It happened right after I told him about Raph's disappearance…"

"Oh…" She whispered quietly. I saw that Donnie was leaning closer to April unconsciously.

"He never came home last night?" April gasped with worry in her blue eyes. Mikey promptly stopped eating and Mondo looked at him in surprise, "No he never came to the guys' dinner either…..okay…yeah…please keep me posted…"

With that she hung up with and with shaky hands she placed her phone on the table. Donnie wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him, "April, what's happening?"

"C-Casey's missing…" April muttered with worry still beaming out of her eyes, "He never came home last night and eh wasn't with any of us. He lied when he told us he was with his family…."

"Why would he do that?" Karai asked with genuine curiosity. I looked at her and then down in my lap, where I clenched my fists.

"Shit…" I cursed and Mikey looked at me in shock.

"Leo?"

"I knew something was wrong but I didn't stop him," I said as self-loathing filled me. Donnie and Mikey shared a look and then started at me. April's eyes widened and Karai gawked, "He acted strangely after we told him about Raph…"

"And he knew all that stuff about the Purple Dragons…" Donnie added as he seemed to be putting the pieces together. My blood ran cold.

"The Purple Dragons?!" Mikey gasped and I remembered he wasn't there for that conversation. I noticed that for some reason Karai paled.

"You think he went looking for the Purple Dragons…thinking Raph was there?" Mondo asked worriedly as he peeked around Mikey. April brought a hand to her mouth, worried tears forming. Donnie brought her closer and sent me a look that practically spelled 'we need to figure this out'. I nodded.

"So…your friend thinks your brother was taken by the Purple Dragons?" Karai asked slowly and I looked at her.

"I'm not for sure but I'm about to find out," I growled and her eyes went wide. I stood up and Mikey grabbed my wrist before I could go.

"You're going?! You can't do that, bro! Not alone-"

"I have to Mikey, no offense but I'm stealthier than you and Don," I answered and he visibly paused, "I am just going to make sure that's where Casey went so I can call the cops."

"But it's still not a good idea to go alone," Donnie glared at me, obviously not liking my idea. I scowled.

"The Purple Dragons are dangerous…" Karai added as she looked weird as if she was hiding her emotions. I rose an eyebrow at her, "Your brothers are right. You shouldn't go there alone."

"You remember I ran into that Saki guy by going alone! So you can't either! Sensei would kill us!" Mikey hissed with real anger in his eyes that had mine widening.

"Plus it might not be a good idea to miss anymore school…" April put out there and I scoffed. To hell with school when your family and friends need you!

"I don't mean to sound like a douche but I really don't care about that right now April," I glared at the table and April sighed sadly.

"I have an idea…" Karai spoke up with seriousness in her eyes. Donnie stared at her warily, "You, Squirt, Sheldon, and I can go after school to look for your friend."

Mikey burst out laughing at 'Sheldon' which made Donnie turn bright red. April started giggling and soon even Mondo was laughing. Karai smirked and then looked up at me. I felt my mouth twitch and I shook my head.

"I am nothing like Sheldon!" Donnie protested and Karai smirked even more. Mikey began to beat at the table and then I started laughing a little, "Where do you even come up with these names?!"

"Calm down Sheldon, I'm sorry," Karai laughed and Donnie growled. April giggled and then kissed Donnie on the cheek, promptly making him forget about the nickname, "I just like the Big Bang Theory and couldn't resist."

"Whatever," Donnie rolled his eyes but he began to smile a little, "I'll just have to come up with a name for you then." I smiled, liking that my brothers were accepting Karai into the group.

"I'll look forward to that," Karai grinned as I sat back down, feeling my nerves slowly calming. I knew that I wouldn't be calm unless I knew who was taking my family and friends but for now I'll just trust that this is the right thing to do.

"Oh, Karai, what are you going to call Leo?! Raph calls him Fearless and I call him Superman, because he is, so I'm curious!" Mikey beamed and I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. Donnie and Mondo laughed loudly.

Karai giggled a little, "I see….then I think I'll just call Leo 'Mr. Perfect'." The others laughed and my face burned.

"I'm not!" I mumbled into my hands and Karai laughed.

"Whatever you say Mr. Perfect," Karai purred and I blushed even more, wondering if she was flirting with me or not. I mean, I like her…and it keeps increasing but does she even like me? And if so….why?

I began to have so many different thoughts bout everything going on in my life that I became dizzy. The only thing that I could focus on was finding out whether the Purple Dragons had Raph and Casey or not.

It was about time I brought them home.

* * *

 **Sorry guys, I tried to make it not go too fast, cause people seem to complain about it sometimes. I just needed to skip to the next day because the lunch scene was very important for the next chapter!**

 **Hope you guys liked it! I can't wait to read your reviews! :)**

 **STAY AWESOME~! ;3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I have been super busy so I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while! Its 17 pages so I wrote a good bit!** **I apologize again if you do not like sporadic points of views but they were necessary!**

 **I don't have time to respond to a select reviews like I wanted to but that's okay! I want to thank everyone for their support! I have so many reviews and, God, I feel the love! :D**

 **Thanks again and Happy Reading! I think you'll like this chapter…**

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Raph's Point of View:**_

"How long was it until Slash returned from his "run"?" Casey growled as he laid across tha couch starin' up at tha roof. I scowled at him from where I sat cross-legged on tha coffee table.

"Not long," Oliver answered for me as he ignored my friend, "So shut your trap."

"Are ya always this pleasant?" Casey retorted in an annoyed manner and I rolled my eyes. Casey did _not_ like Shawn or Oliver, but for respect for me he said that he'd try ta like them.

"Are you always this annoying?" Oliver returned and I couldn't help tha smirk that spread across my face behind my hand. Casey shot me a dirty look before glarin' at Oliver.

"Seriously though…you chose this guy to replace me?" Shawn teased though I could tell the slight hurt in his eyes. I narrowed my own and moved my hand away from my mouth.

"I never replaced ya with _anybody,_ " I growled and he sobered up, "Ya assumed I did and attacked my brother. I won't forget that."

"Dang," Oliver smirked at Shawn, "You really do suck at warming up to people."

"So do you!" Shawn blushed as he glared at Oliver. Casey and I rose an eyebrow at one another, seein' ourselves mirrored in tha pair was kind of creepy.

"Hey!" We all turned ta see Fong runnin' up ta us with two other Dragon's behind him. One was skinny like Fong but tha other was taller and more muscular. I remember seein' those two with Fong a lot, which I have come ta learn is normal. Dragons are a tight knit group but they usually have their own cliques, "Raph, I thought you'd like to know that Slash is back!"

Casey and I perked up. I turned ta him and looked stern, "Stay with Oliver and Shawn until I talk ta Slash."

"What?!" Casey shouted and I glared at him. He glared back at me but we were both surprised when Shawn put an arm around Casey's neck and smirked.

"I'll keep him in line for ya!" He grinned and I stared at him for a moment before noddin' and jumpin' ta my feet.

"Hey! Don't leave me with him! He abuses kids!" Casey crabbed and Shawn glared at him before givin' him a noogie. I was a bit surprised that Shawn really has seemed ta temper down some since joinin' tha Dragons.

I ignored them and looked ta Fong, who grinned at tha idiots before gesturin' for me ta follow him ta Slash. I crossed my arms and followed obediently. We walked through some of tha other groups before I saw Slash talkin' with one of tha Dragons, a stressful look on his face.

"What's up?" I asked loudly as I walked ahead of Fong. I was shocked when he turned ta me and tha others split immediately. Slash sure was a wonder with these Dragons…

"I'm just a bit annoyed. I tried to talk to Hun but he said he was too busy!" Slash growled and I scowled up at him, "He's _always_ too busy for us! It's like he doesn't even care!"

"He probably doesn't," I answered honestly and Slash sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry ta say this Slash, but tha man seems like a total douchebag ta ya guys."

"Yeah, he is. But he wasn't like that in the beginning. It's this Saki guy!" Slash pursed his lips as his hands clenched into fists, "It's like he's Saki's whipping boy and I'm the leader of the Purple Dragons."

"They seem ta respect ya more," I nodded towards him and his eyes widened. How did he not notice somethin' like that before? I grinned a little before it disappeared, "I need ta talk ta ya."

"About what? Is anyone giving you trouble?" He asked with narrowed eyes and I shook my head, "Then what's wrong?"

"Hear me out?" I asked with a slight pleadin' look ta my eyes. He blinked and then nodded immediately, "Well, Casey and I were thinkin' of a plan for ya. One that results in us gettin' ta go home today…"

Slash's turquoise eyes widened, "Raph, I can't, you know that it's not safe with-"

"I know, I know…and I'm glad ya care about me so much but I'm worried for my brothers," I pleaded which really shocked him, "Please Slash, I miss them…."

His eyes softened, "W-Well, what's your plan then? I can't protect you all out in the open with Hun and Saki watching…."

"Casey and I were thinkin'…since Saki is after my family, that I could keep in touch with you about everythin' that is goin' on," I proposed as he tilted his head, lookin' interested, "Casey has friends that have connections in tha streets so he can tell me stuff ta that I can report back ta ya. And also, before ya guys captured me, Leo was suspectin' this girl called Karai and-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Slash interrupted with a shocked look that startled me, "Did you say that tha hero-boy met _Karai?_ "

"Yeah and he believes she was a kunoichi, so I was plannin' on figurin' out what she's all about…" I told him while he continued ta look startled, "Why?"

"Karai is Saki's daughter. She's Karai Saki!" Slash explained while my eyes widened. That girl was Saki's daughter?! Which means she's after Leo because Saki told her to!

"Slash," I growled, "I need ta go home. Please, I got ta go home and warn my brothers…"

Slash straightened and then gritted his teeth, "Okay, listen, this is what we'll do. Let me call Hun so I can figure out where he is and I can sneak you guys out, okay? I'll drive ya guys home but it might take me a couple hours to make the right arrangements..."

"Thanks, Slash," I beamed and he smiled at me. He was startled once again when I gave him a quick one-armed hug, "I'll go tell Casey!"

"Okay," He nodded with an even bigger smile while I turned and began ta run back ta tell Casey. I was so excited that I'd get ta go home! I'd get ta see my brothers and yet I hope Leo wasn't stupid enough ta get close ta Karai while I was gone…

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Third Point of View:**_

"Are you sure you want to be doing this?" Karai asked Leo as the small group entered into Chinatown, "The Purple Dragons are dangerous when they are in big groups."

"I'm not afraid of them," Leo retorted simply as he glared straight ahead of him. Mikey and Donnie exchanged worried looks. Leo was really angry after hearing Casey was missing and he has become really scary. Karai is the only one that seems to know what to do or say in the moment.

Mikey and Donnie followed closely behind because there was no way they were letting Leo do this by himself, especially not when it might or might not include their missing brother Raphael. They wanted to see/rescue him just as badly!

"Bros and dudette, I'm getting a totally bad vibe," Mikey shivered as the others looked at him. Donnie wrapped one arm around his shoulders and smiled reassuringly. Mikey just looked down worriedly at Donnie's almost healed leg.

"You're more than welcome to go home," Leo offered and Mikey glared up at him. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"I'm staying, Leo! Stop trying to make us go home," Mikey pouted and Leo sighed while turning back around. Karai watched the brothers from the sidelines, feeling her chest constrict slightly with guilt.

"Okay, sometimes the Purple Dragons are spotted hanging around one of their favorite clubs," Karai informed them, which got Leo's immediate attention. Karai almost blushed at Leo's heated gaze but she knew it was not towards or because of her that he was looking that way.

"Then let's go already," Leo ordered as he began to quicken his pace down the sidewalks. Karai blinked and followed after him, keeping her eyes behind at Leonardo's brothers. Mikey didn't go any faster so Donnie could keep up with him. If Leo was going to be so angry that he didn't care if they separated then Mikey wasn't gonna let Donnie get lost!

The only thing Leo could think about was beating the living crap out of whoever captured Raph and then harming them in whatever way Raph was harmed. There was no way someone was getting away with taking one of his own brothers, especially now!

"Leo!" Karai called to him when she saw that he was near running. He turned a corner and disappeared. Karai panicked and ran after him, forgetting about Mikey and Donnie, who were blinking in disbelief that Leo left them behind like that.

"He is really angry, isn't he?" Mikey asked Donnie, looking a bit frightened. Donnie gave him a shaky smile and nodded, "Your leg okay, D? We don't need it to get hurt right now."

"Yeah, I'm okay. But I can't run or it will delay the healing process," Donnie sighed as he cringed at the stiff sore feeling of his leg, "I'm supposed to get this thing taken off soon."

"Yeah, well don't worry. Let's just follow them the best we can, okay?" Mikey smiled and Donnie returned it with his gap toothed one. Mikey and Donnie then resumed fast-walking, only to realize that they didn't know which turn Leo and Karai took, "Ah sewer apples!"

Donnie looked at Mikey oddly and then sighed. What are they supposed to do now?

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Leo! Will you stop running?!" Karai shouted, her heart beating wildly against her ribcage. Leo barely heard her as he turned another corner, this one with hardly any people on it. He stopped to catch his breath and then his breath hitched.

A group of men with Purple Dragon tattoos laughed as they hit one another playfully and entered a building called "The Shimmering Dragon".

"They named it after the Purple Dragons," Karai breathed as she glared at Leo, who turned towards her.

"Where are Mikey and Donnie?" Leo asked with wide eyes. Karai's glare deepened.

"You were so deep in your anger that you just left us in the dirt! Donatello has that broken leg, remember?!" Karai shouted at him and Leo's heart dropped to his feet.

"I…I forgot…I was just thinking of Raph...I didn't mean to…"

"I know, Leo, but Chinatown is very dangerous. We need to go find them so we can look for Raphael _together,_ " She warned as her eyes narrowed. Leo blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"Let's go!" Leo said as he began running again. Karai rolled her eyes and ran after him, wondering why she thought this fool was adorable.

As they ran Karai couldn't help but notice that Leo looked troubled about the way he came. Karai also couldn't really remember which turn she made where, just that she really wanted to stop Leonardo. They both slowed to a stop and then stared at each other, breathing hard.

"Do you remember the way?" Leo asked with another blush. Karai also blushed and shook her head, "Dammit all!"

"Don't worry let me look ahead," Karai breathed and walked around the corner looking across every street for a sign of orange or purple. Meanwhile Leo gasped for breath and cursed himself for being so angry. He hadn't gotten blindly angry before and finally felt as if he understood Raph a little more now.

"Well, well, well, look at who I found roaming my territory…"

Leo gasped and immediately turned, ready to be defensive. His cobalt amber blue eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he got a look at the large man in front of him. The man had sun blonde hair like Raphael, but his was slick and pulled into a long low ponytail that fell across his large shoulders. His arms were huge and muscular, almost disgustingly so. His eyes were a dark blue and he had a scar on his cheek.

The thing that infuriated Leo was that the large man had the Purple Dragon tattoo on his upper arm. His eyes widened and then narrowed as the man finished his inspection of Leo, "Yup, you are the right one! I can't believe my luck…"

"Who are you? Where are you keeping my brother?" Leo hissed and the man blinked in surprise, "I know you have my brother, Raphael."

"I don't actually," The man shrugged and Leo blinked, "I am looking for him though, if you should see him. It helps though that you are here. Boss will be very happy with me."

"You mean Saki," Leo's eyes darkened and Hun hummed with a smirk on his face. This boy was so much like Yoshi that it was surprising he wasn't Yoshi's first born anyways, "Don't play stupid with me, man, I know that you took my brother and our friend."

"I don't lie," Hun smirked and cracked his knuckles, making Leo step back warily, "And before I knock you into the concrete I'll let you know that my name is Hun, Leader of the Purple Dragons. Remember that."

Leo's eyes widened and he barely flipped away in time before Hun was throwing himself forward. Leo gritted his teeth and knew that he was outmatched Hun in his own familiar territory and Leo didn't have his weapons.

Hun rushed forward again and was able to use one half of his body to keep Leo from jumping or flipping anywhere but backwards, which was a dead end. Leo glared at Hun, but caught Hun's hand when he went to punch him. Hun's eyes flashed with surprise.

Leo kicked Hun in the stomach and he doubled over, allowing Leo to jump over his large shoulders and make a run for it. As much as he hated to run he knew he had to or Hun could seriously kill him.

"Ah!" Leo gasped in shock when a large hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down roughly, causing his chin to hit the rough ground. Leo turned, ready to us his feet, when Hun was upon him again. Leo struggled to keep Hun away and barely dodged his fists. He gasped when Hun's fist landed on his cheek and the other landed on his collarbone, both missed their actual targets of his eye and his chest.

"Hold still you bothersome child!" Hun growled as he roughly grabbed one of Leo's arms. Leo was ready to try and use his leg to kick Hun in his privates when suddenly his weight was gone. Hun cried out in surprise when he slammed against the brick wall.

Leo sat up, his elbows supporting him when his eyes widened to see a dagger fly by and hit right beside Hun's head, cutting his ponytail in half and pinning his hair to the bricks. Behind him he saw Karai in the shadows, glaring furiously at Hun.

"K..." Before Leo could respond Karai grabbed him from the shadows and dragged him off, "No Karai, I need to question him!"

"Are you crazy?!" Karai shouted once they were a good distance away. Leo flinched and noticed that his arm was bruising, "If I didn't step in he would have put you in the hospital!"

Leo blinked in surprise when Karai began examining him. She softly touched his chin and cheek before looking at his chest and finally his arm. He blushed and just let her, "D-Did you find Don or Mikey?"

"No, I heard you yell before I got too far," Karai growled and Leo gulped, "They are going to kill you, you know…"

"I know..." Leo sighed and Karai finally started calming down and pulled him along. She was afraid that Hun might have saw her, though she stayed in the shadows. She didn't need Leo finding out who she was just yet and her Father would be so pissed, "Karai…you know that…"

Leo was interrupted by Karai's cell phone going off. She gasped after looking at the caller ID and seeing her Father's name. She chewed on her lip and Leo raised an eyebrow at her, "It's my Father. He's going to be so mad that I'm late coming home."

"But it's only 4:35," Leo replied after checking his own phone, which was thankful unscathed. Karai shook her head and sighed.

"I have to go but you need to get your brothers and get out of here," Karai warned him and Leo nodded seriously, worry for Don and Mikey settling in. She took a step towards him, "And hey…"

"Yeah?" He asked and then gasped, his eyes widening when Karai leaned in and softly kissed his lips, but before Leo could kiss back she pulled away, her cheeks red and her lips in a stubborn-embarrassed pout.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at lunch, okay?" She shouted as she began to walk away. Leo stared after her and then a silly grin covered his face, "Get those injuries looked at too!"

"Thanks!" Leo called after her before she disappeared. Leo grinned as he touched his lips. His first kiss was with Karai….

 _Ziip!_

Leo was startled out of his thoughts y his phone going off. He unlocked it to see many messages from Donnie and Mikey, mainly Donnie for whatever reason.

 **Donnie:** **Leo, we are on our way home because we are done looking for you. Have fun on your own and meet us at home because we are** _ **not**_ **covering for you with Sensei. Bye. (Thanks for worrying us and making Mikey cry!)**

Leo paled after he sent a responding text that he was okay and on his way. Donnie was sooo pissed at him and he made Mikey cry? He was the worst big brother in history! Leo sighed as he looked at his phone and then got an idea.

He called Frank, who immediately answered, "Hey, Frank? I really need a ride home if you don't mind…"

"Sure not at all! Tell me where you are and I'll pick you up, kiddo!"

"I'm at…don't get mad…I'm at an antique shop in Chinatown." Leo cringed when Frank began yelling.

"What?! _Chinatown_?! Are you…ugh, stay there and _don't move_!" He replied and Leo assured him that he wouldn't move. They hung up and Leo sighed.

He was in so much trouble…

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Don't worry about Leo, Mikey," Donnie continued his forced smile as Mikey began to sigh as he stared at their feet. Donnie needed to rest and Mikey stopped them both at a bench. Though they were almost out of Chinatown Donnie was still worried about seeing a Purple Dragon.

"Don't be mad at Leo, Donnie, he's only worried about Raphie," Mikey told Donnie as he looked up at him. Donnie's smile vanished and he looked away, "You are mad at Leo aren't you?"

"He left us in the dirt, Mikey, in a dangerous place without thinking about us. Of course I'm mad! Plus he made you cry!" Donnie argued and Mikey said nothing, but stared at the ground sadly. Donnie went silent.

After a few moments with silence Donnie sighed, "It's okay Mikey. Leo's fine and Raph will be home soon. We'll all be together again, I promise."

"How can you promise that?" Mikey asked sadly, never looking up at Donnie, which made him frown. Then he had an idea and smiled.

"Because I'm the smart one, remember?" Donnie said and grinned when a small smile formed on Mikey's freckled face. Mikey looked up at Donnie with a slight admiration sparkle.

"Smart doesn't do you justice, bro. You're the Genius brother." Mikey smiled and Donnie smiled back.

"And you're the cheerful brother," Donnie replied and Mikey smiled even more, "So no frowns okay? It's weird." Mikey laughed.

"Okay, Donnie!" Mikey beamed and then hugged his brother. Donnie felt relieved that Mikey cheered up but he still felt his stomach churn for Leo.

After they parted Donnie stood up and gestured for Mikey to do the same, "We need to go back home. I told Leo we'd be there soon."

Mikey nodded with a goofy smile on his face, "Just one thing first!"

"What?" Donnie asked in a confused manner and then gasped as he was pulled down to where he was nearly the same height as Mikey. Mikey had his phone out and away from them.

"Smile!" Mikey grinned and Donnie rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways as the flash went off, "I took a picture with Leo and with Raph before he disappeared but I haven't with you yet!"

"Well you do now, happy?" Donnie crossed his arms but was happy that his little brother felt not to leave him out. Mikey nodded happily and Donnie shook his head at his orange loving brother, "Let's go now then, Mikey. I really don't want to deal with Leo right now."

Donnie began walking away, gesturing for Mikey to follow him. Mikey stared after his brother and then looked at the picture on his phone. He sighed sadly and then followed.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Okay, we gotta leave now if this is gonna work," Slash warned as he rushed up to the small group gathered at the door. Oliver was staring at Slash unhappily, "Oliver, I need you and Shawn to run things until I return. If Hun asks then I am scouting the city like he told me too, okay?"

"Alright," Oliver agreed while Shawn watched Raph carefully. Raph looked at them both and just smirked, not really knowing how to say goodbye to either of them. Oliver just stared but Shawn smirked in return.

"Good," Slash smiled then turned to Casey and Raph, "Then let's go. I have the SUV already out back."

"Bye Raph, see you around!" Fong called from over the sitting area. Raph was surprised that, other than Slash, he was the one he'd miss a lot. He waved back and quickly followed after Slash and Casey.

"Dude, this is a pretty cool place, minus all the Dragons," Casey smirked as he looked back and Slash gave him a look while Raph hit him upside the head, "Ow! Hey!"

"Just get in," Raph said as we exited through the back door. The SUV was already roaring to life and he nearly pushed Casey in the back seat. Raph climbed into the passenger seat and looked back when Casey growled, "What? Are ya five?"

Slash snorted in amusement as he began to buckle up and drive off. Raph could tell by glancing at him that he was anxious about getting caught and he was anxious for Casey and Raph.

"Everythin' will be alright, Slash," Raph promised as he detested this Hun guy in his mind. Casey scoffed and Raph rose an eyebrow at him.

"For _you_ guys maybe," Casey retorted and he rolled my eyes, "My dad is gonna kill me when I get home. You remember the address I told you, right?"

"Of course," Slash told him with a smirk, "I think more than you do, ya know."

"I resent that," Casey growled and Raph laughed at the both of them. Exciting feelings began to bubble inside him as they neared Casey's home, "You are gonna tell Leo as soon as you get home, right Raph?"

Casey was appalled when Raph told him the truth about Karai. He had also informed Raph that April was trying to set his brother up with her, which really bothered him. Knowing Leo, he took the bait and was playing right into Karai's hands. Raph wouldn't let that go on once he returned.

"Of course I am!" Raph replied angrily and Slash looked at him seriously, "But don't worry. I won't get involved with Saki unless I really have to."

"You better keep me in the loop like you promised me," Slash told him and Raph nodded, looking startled at the look in his eyes, "I will personally kill this Saki guy for using my family like this and for trying to hurt you and your family."

Raph smiled and Casey grinned from the backseat. Raph promised Casey that he'd fill him in on everything that happened when he got home at lunch the next day and Casey in return promised Raph that he'd keep icing the lump on his head so it wouldn't swell.

After Slash quickly dropped Casey off they couldn't help but noticed that Casey's Dad had started screaming at him, which almost made Slash stop, but then Casey's Dad began to cry and hug Casey close.

"I really hate what's happening to your family," Slash gritted suddenly and Raph narrowed his eyes at the side mirror.

"Me too," Raph agreed and then looked at Slash, "But I wish that the Dragons didn't have to listen to whatever Saki said." Slash smirked.

"We rebel as much as we can where we can. Don't worry about us. I'll call if I need help," Slash promised.

"You better," Raph grinned and Slash laughed, "I missed ya Slash and I'm happy that we can be like we were." Raph frowned when Slash shook his head.

"Not like we were. We both have families now," Slash smiled as he turned to look at Raph and Raph swallowed a lump of emotions that threatened to escape when he remembered those talks of running away together with Oliver and being a family together. But Raph had his Foster Dad at the time and Slash had his real jackass of a Dad… "Damn, I might miss my window."

"Don't worry. Oliver's real good at handling jerks," Raph joked and Slash looked at him after rolling his eyes, "And hey, thanks for taking care of Shawn. I'm still mad at him but he is a good kid….just troubled…"

"Yeah, I understand," Slash smirked as he turned a corner. Raph's heart jumped in his chest when he saw his street approaching, "This looks like you…"

"Yes!" Raph blushed when he shouted and Slash laughed loudly, "Shut up…"

"Those brothers of yours turned you soft!" Slash playfully accused and Raph turned red. He looked confused when Slash slowed down his street, "I'll just drop you off so they don't have to see me."

"Slash…"

"Not yet, Raph…I'll meet your brothers the right way some other time. Okay? You can tell them whatever you have to. Just…don't forget to keep me informed okay?" Slash smiled, but he looked really worried.

Raph smiled, "We'll keep each other informed. Now go before ya get into trouble!" Raph exited the car and looked at Slash.

"See you later, brother…" Slash waved, still forcing that worried smile on his face. Raph waved and felt odd leaving but was still very excited to see his family.

"Bye Slash," Raph stepped away and let the door close. His heart felt odd as he watched Slash hurry and leave the area, in a rush to get back to his own family.

Raph waited until the car disappeared before he turned around and with a big smile on his face he stared at his house before he began running…

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!" Sensei continued raising his voice at me, which was slightly scary. He had forced me on the couch the moment I got home forty minutes ago and proceeded to treat my wounds.

We were both worried too because Donnie said that he and Mikey would meet me here and they weren't here yet. I was very worried that Donnie was so mad at me that he was ignoring me and keeping Mikey away from me but then again Donnie wouldn't do that Sensei.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," I sighed sadly and he went silent as he finished creaming my bruises and putting anti-biotic cream on the painful scrape to my chin, "I just heard of a lead to Casey and Raph…I wanted to protect the family."

"And instead not only did you put Donatello and Michelangelo in danger but also yourself!" Sensei nearly shouted again and he tried to calm himself when I flinched, "I was so worried Leonardo, _so_ worried!"

"I…really sorry Sensei," I apologized as tears burned my eyes, "I thought I was helping…but I allowed my anger to control me and I put my brothers in danger. I've disgraced you!"

"No, Leonardo…you did not. You were only trying to help," Sensei soothed, his voice shaky and calming. He wrapped his arms around me, "I was just so worried….even I let me anger show towards you. I am sorry. I did not mean to raise my voice at you."

"It's okay, Sensei," I sniffed against his shoulder and then we parted, "But can I go look for Donnie and Mikey?" Sensei looked at the door troubled.

"I think you should distance yourself from Donatello, since he is quite angry with you. They messaged you so I do not think they are in danger any longer but are choosing to stay away," Sensei answered and my heart felt heavy as I nodded.

"Okay…I guess I will just…" The doorknob shook and caused me to jump. Sensei narrowed his eyes at the door as mine widened and I put a hand on my heart to calm it, "Is that Donnie and Mikey?!"

The doorknob twisted once more before the pounding began. It sounded urgent and I felt worried. Sensei immediately dashed towards the door and flung it open. My eyes widened and my heart stopped.

"Sensei!" Raph gasped as he didn't even have proper time to react. Sensei grabbed Raph up in a tight embrace and began to weep silently. I stared at them as my mouth fell to the ground.

"R-Raph… Raph, you're okay!" I gasped and I ran towards them. Sensei composed himself quickly and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and parted so that I could hug Raph.

I clung to Raph like a lifeline and Raph seemed startled but quickly squeezed me as hard as the hug he received, "Are you okay? Who took you? Did they hurt you? Did Casey get away? Was he caught with you too-"

"Stop a minute Leo, I can't breathe…" Raph rasped and I quickly withdrew. Sensei shut the door behind us and ushered us to sit down at the couch. I took in the sight of my uninjured brother, alive and well. I felt so relieved that I nearly doubled over on him, "Whoa Leo, don't pass out on me.

"You're alive…God, Raph I thought…well we didn't know what to think," I replied as I tried to steady my rapidly beating heart. I flinched when Raph's hand shot out and he grabbed my chin, his eyes narrowing into amber emerald slits.

"What tha _hell_ is this?!"

"Raphael!"

"Sorry Sensei, what tha heck is this!?" Raph asked heatedly as Sensei ignored Raph's language, looking too relieved to see him.

"I'll explain later, you first," I demanded and he pursed his lips, "Now! What happened…?"

"I'd rather wait ta tell tha whole story until Donnie and Mikey come out," Raph knitted his eyebrows together and my heart squeezed, "Where are they? Are they at April's?"

"I don't know…" I muttered and Raph looked shocked, "Before you freak out I'll explain…."

Sensei clenched his fists as I retold the story of how we all went to Chinatown and how I was attacked by Saki's henchman Hun. Raph's eyes widened and then he gritted his teeth angrily but it increased when I told him about Karai saving me.

"How could ya just leave Don and Mike like at?!" He demanded and I sighed, apologizing again, "And why are ya hangin' around with Karai?! God, I knew that would happen!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion as he seethed angrily.

"Karai is Saki's daughter!" Raph blurted and my heart stopped. Sensei gasped and then his eyes went wide, "She's no good Leo, she's his daughter and she just wants ta use all of us. I bet she goes home and tells him everythin'!"

"How…how could…" Raph grabbed my shoulders and glared into my eyes, "I didn't know Raph, I didn't…."

His eyes softened l slightly, "I know. But we can't hang around her anymore. She's tha enemy!"

"I am afraid Raphael is correct," Sensei stood suddenly, "I want you all to have nothing more to do with Karai, understood." I nodded, swallowing my emotions, "Now I need to inform the police that Raphael has been found. They'll want to question you."

"What's new?" Raph sighed and then looked stressed about something, "We need ta call Donnie and Mikey."

"You might want to. Donnie's pissed at me and I don't know if Donnie will even let Mikey answer my call." I whispered sadly. Raph stared at me hard and then sighed, "I'm so stupid to like Karai…I thought she liked me."

"Whoa, wait, ya _like_ her?!" Raph demanded with wide eyes and I slumped.

"I know…laugh it up Raph," I scoffed and Raph shook his head and rubbed his face.

"I won't laugh at ya Leo, not right now anyways," He smirked a little before it vanished, "I'm just happy you're not in tha hospital. And don't worry about Don, he won't be mad at ya forever."

"Thanks Raph," I smiled slightly and he playfully punched my shoulder, "I'm so glad you're alright. But I want explanations soon, real soon. I nearly went crazy looking for ya."

"I know Fearless, I appreciate it," He blushed a little from the attention and we saw that Sensei returned with a troubled look on his face, "Are they on their way?"

"Yes, they will be here in 20 minutes tops," Sensei answered as he straightened the room, "I am very worried for your brothers."

"I bet they went ta Mikey's Mom's or April's," Raph claimed as I brought out my phone, "I don't have my phone anymore, long story, but I wonder if we called Mikey…?"

"Maybe…" I sighed as I speed dialed our baby brother's number. I gasped when Raph grabbed the phone from my hands and scowled into the mouthpiece.

"Tell them to…" Sensei trailed off when we heard ringing just outside the door that immediately stopped. Raph looked at my phone in confusion and then growled before the door was being unlocked.

Raph and I bolted off the couch as the door opened and Don walked through with an annoyed look on his face. Mikey was right by his side with a neutral look on his face. Both looks melted off their faces when they were about to greet us and saw Raph.

"R-Raph?" Donnie stared in shock and Mikey's mouth fell open like mine had earlier.

"Where have ya guys been?!" Raph demanded and I stared at him in surprise. This is what he chooses to say at the moment?! I noticed that Raph was blushing again and looked very awkward. I smiled slightly.

"RAPHIE!" Mikey beamed as he flew across the room and right into Raph's arms. Raph grunted in surprise, "Raphie, you're okay! I'm so happy! I'm so glad that you're finally home!"

Raph grinned as he rubbed Mikey's hair and then grabbed Mikey's sides, making him yelp and picked him up into the air, "Missed ya annoyin' talkin' Mikey!"

"Yay!" Mikey cheered as he threw his arms up and laughed. Raph put him down and they both stared at Donnie, who was still staring at Raph, "Donnie's a zombie!"

"Hey Don, why are ya zonin' out on us?" Raph questioned with a shark-like grin as he approached our genius brother. Raph circled his arms around Donnie and hugged him, "Ya okay, Brainiac?"

"Yes, I'm okay," Donnie's eyes watered and he hugged Raph back, "I was really worried about…everyone was…"

"I'm okay tough, Donnie, so stop worryin'. That's Leo's job," Raph continued to grin and Donnie smiled at him but completely ignored me. I looked at the ground, "Now that ya guys arrived I can tell ya, but ya can't tell anyone else this, not even tha cops, okay?"

"Why not, my son?" Sensei asked in worry.

"Because they aren't bad guys, Sensei, they didn't capture me ta be mean ta us. Ya just have ta trust me…" Raph explained and I grew uneasy.

"Okay, Raphie." Mikey nodded seriously as Raph ushered us all to the couch. For the next few minutes Raph explained that the Purple Dragons took him, that Slash was the basically the Leader and took care of him, how he treated them at first and how Slash wanted to help all of us, but mainly him. He even told us Slash's past only under the circumstance that we never bring it up outside of each other. He finished with Casey being an idiot and getting captured looking for him.

"But he's safe now, right?" Mikey asked with big baby blue eyes, "And you guys didn't get hurt?"

"No, not at all. Casey has a lump but he deserved that," Raph rolled his eyes as he looked very relieved at finally telling us, "Slash is kinda like our spy, he'll let us know if Saki plans anythin'."

"This is dangerous but I am relieved to know that you both were not hurt. This Slash character seems reliable, especially if you trust him," Sensei replied with a small smile, "Saki will be most surprised that we are one step ahead of him."

"So ya don't mind that we are friends?" Raph asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Mikey beamed as he grabbed onto Raph's arm, "I don't care if he's a pigeon! I'm just glad he let you come home!" Raph rolled his eyes but appeared happy as Mikey rubbed his head on Raph's shoulder.

"This is all very crazy to me…and if you trust Slash then I will too," Donnie smiled and Raph returned the smile, "Welcome home Raph."

"Thanks guys, I was worried about what you would think. But Slash has good intentions. I promise," Raph ushered and we nodded.

"We believe you Raph," I told him while placing a hand on his shoulder, "The others are going to be ecstatic to see you tomorrow."

Raph appeared embarrassed again but happily so. I shared a smile with Mikey and Sensei but noticed that Donnie was going out of his way to ignore me and that made me sad.

Will he be this mad at me for a while? I hope not…

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 **So…a lot has happened huh? RAPH IS FINALLY BACK! Casey is going to face the wrath of April tomorrow and Karai….poor Karai lol And poor Leo…**

 **Hope that you guys enjoyed! I'd love to hear from you so please leave a review ;)**

 **STAY AWESOME! :3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! Hope all is well! I am still studying for Finals but writing Fanfiction is a nice relief from all that work. Plus I babysit a now 17 month old so…pray for me lol! :D**

 **Special thanks to:** **minamoon73, Raph'sTwinSais, Orange Dash, tmntlover2013, Aoifetello, TheMaskedTimeLord, Guest#1, CholeCriticCat, RoseDawn89, Sonic155, anonYo, Athese, Juanita27, guest#2, and Blackstar!**

 **Wow, 15 reviews for the last chapter! Thanks so much guys for reviewing and supporting me! As usual it makes me very happy! I hope that you continue to enjoy yourselves! I saw almost 320 reviews for the story so far and it stunned me! I am ecstatic~!**

 **To Aoifetello:** **Thanks for the compliments! C: A lot of people thought something wrong was going to happen to Mikey and Donnie but I just wanted to scare Leo a little, lol! I love all their protective brotherly roles which is why I have such lovely bro-feels! :D Enjoy this chapter! P.S Donnie really is awesome, right? And you're the first to compliment an OC so thanks, haha!**

 **To Blackstar:** **Good things never last for a while it seems. Poor guys lol But at least they can go through any bad things together! :D Hope you enjoy!**

 **To Juanita27:** **I realized that it looked like Mikey and Donnie were in trouble, but that's not what I meant to do, haha! I wanted to worry Leo a little! C: Happy reading!**

 **To Athese:** **I love Raph's relationship with Slash in the 2012 version and tried to write it well so I am glad that you like it so much! :D It's a big compliment coming from you! Mikey and Donnie are sooo cute! And the fact that Mikey just let's Donnie fit into a big brother role is adorable :3 Hope you enjoy more Athese!**

 **To anonYo:** **Slash's brother has problems but I agree that it doesn't excuse what he did to Mikey and tried to do to Leo. Things are complicated for Slash, Oliver, and even Karai! And as for Mikey….well I guess you have to read to find out ;) Enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading guys! (I think I've really improved since chapter 1!) This will be only Mikey's point of view because I thought it was important with what's going on! Enjoy!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

I was up earlier than usual today and got ready for school pretty fast. I didn't see my foster roommates anywhere so they must have gotten up early too. I grinned as I excitedly brushed through my hair and put on a boggin hat. I love these things and personally I think they make me look cool! Like a real skater dude!

I beamed at myself in the mirror then quickly grabbed my bag and skateboard. I rushed down the stairs and saw Mika-san managing some of the elementary schoolers' lunches. She looked up and noticed me before I made it out of the door.

"Ah, Michelangelo wait!" She called and I froze, turning to look at her with a big smile on my face. She smiled as she caught up to me, "How is Raphael? Is he still doing well?"

"Yes, very well!" I beamed again and she laughed, "I am so happy that he's back! That's why I woke up early to meet up with my bro's extra early!"

Mika-san continued to smile but it dropped some into a sad smile as she stared at me. I blinked at her and tilted my head, "What's wrong?"

"Ah! Well…uh…" She looked down nervously and I felt confused. I scratched my face with my finger as she looked up again, "I…well maybe I should tell you this when you get here after school…"

"I was gonna go to Sensei's for training after school," I replied politely, feeling oddly impatient. It wasn't Mika-san's fault or anything, I just really wanted to see Raphie! Plus I have to work on getting Donnie and Leo happy with each other again!

"Oh, right…" Mika-san sighed as she looked troubled, "I have to attend to business today. Business about _you_."

"About me?" I asked in a startled way, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not that," She soothed but I felt my stomach churn anxiously, "It's about your papers….the ones to be filed so you can be adopted."

"What happened to them? Did they lose them?" I questioned feeling very anxious. Mika-san looked away and then bit her lip before she looked me in the eyes.

"It seems that someone else wants to adopt you and we have to consider it," She said and my eyes widened significantly, "Because two people want to adopt you I need to go see who it is first. Apparently they sent their own paperwork filing that they want to adopt you as did your Sensei."

"W-What…?" I stammered, feeling my heart beat loudly, "But….But Mika-san…does that mean that Sensei can't adopt me? That _can't_ happen! My mother _only_ gave me back so she could give me to _Sensei_!"

"Shhh, it's okay Mikey," Mika-san put a supportive hand on my shoulder, "That's why I need to investigate this so that I can figure out who wants you. This is what happens for every child under my care. But I made a promise to look after you until you're adopted by Hamato-san and I don't break promises."

I felt a little more relieved, but my stomach didn't, "O-Okay…"

"Now you just head to school so you can see your brothers," Mika-san patted my back a little, giving me a little push, "I just wanted to let you know what was happening so you can inform them."

"Thanks, Mika-san, for going through all this trouble for me…" I looked down but she put a hand under my chin and made me look up. She had a serious look no her face that made me blink.

"No trouble at all….you and you're brothers just have this aura about you. An aura that makes people want to be around you or help you…" She explained and I smiled, "Now go or you won't be early!"

"Hai!" I grinned and she smiled at me. I rushed out of the door and waved back at her until I turned the street corner. My mind was whirling. Someone other than Sensei wanted to adopt me? I can't think of anyone that would want to, except some visitors that might have saw me at the foster home a few times.

This is all too weird. I scowled as I flipped onto my skateboard and rushed towards the market nearby Leo's house. That was our designated meeting point.

I grinned and nearly forgot about the adoption thing when I saw my brothers chatting animatedly and by that I mean Leo and Raph or Donnie and Raph. Donnie was still clearly pissed at Leo and was avoiding contact with him as much as possible. I wanted to roll my eyes but personally I was upset with Leo too, it was just harder for me to stay anything other than happy. I just wasn't the type to stay mad for long.

"Hey bros!" I called as I drew closer. I flipped off my skateboard and smirked at Raphie, whom I landed beside. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Showoff!" He growled and I grinned brightly, looking towards Donnie and Leo.

"Hey Mikey," Donnie smiled as he ruffled my hair. I whined and fixed my hat as he chuckled.

"Morning Mikey," Leo greeted with a small wave and hopeful look. Aww, how can I be mad at him when he looks like _that_?

"Morning Leo!" I replied and he looked very relieved. Raph yawned and then stretched his arms obscenely wide so I took the opportunity to barrel into him and squeeze him in a hug.

" _Oof_! Mikey!" Raph yelled and I giggled as he tried unsuccessfully to pull me off him, "Lemme go ya little Chucklehead!"

"Nope! It's been too long Raphie~!" I sung and then yelped when hands gripped my sides. I laughed uncontrollably and was wrenched away from Raph, "D-Donnie, ahaha! No hahaha _FAIRR!"_

"You play dirty I play dirty," Donnie grinned as I finally wiggled out of his tortuous fingers. My ribs felt like they were dug into by shovels. I glared at him but his grin turned into a smirk while Raph blinked curiously at us.

"You two really bonded while I was away," He observed while Donnie suddenly blushed a little, "That's cute!"

"What? Are you jealous?" Donnie smiled and Raph blushed, scoffing hard as he turned away. I smiled but then stared at Leo when he looked oddly defeated. That's a look that doesn't belong there!

"Leo! Leo, give me a piggy-back ride to the gates!" I commanded as I zoomed in front of him. Donnie and Raph gave me a look of surprise.

"What are ya? A five year old?" Raph teased and I stuck my tongue out at him, "My point exactly."

"Shut up Raph!" I growled as I turned to Leo, who stared down at me in little more than surprise.

"Why don't you just skateboard?" Donnie asked as I found myself turned around to face him instead of Leo, but Donnie didn't look at me with anger.

"No, I can give him a ride," Leo suddenly but in, surprising us all with this intense look of determination. We all stared at him until Raph started laughing. I ignored him and climbed onto Leo's back, smiling as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Jeez, why am I so small?

"What was that _look_ Fearless?" Raph laughed some more after we began to move, "That was so intense! Like ya have somethin' ta prove!"

"Maybe I do," Leo grinned while staring directly at Donnie, who rolled his eyes and looked away, "That and I get the smallest feeling that Mikey is hiding something from us and I don't want him to escape."

I froze and then stared down at him with wide eyes when he turned his head to look at me with that _Superman_ smirk on his face. How on earth did he know?! Raph and Donnie both looked confused and stared hard at me. I gulped.

"Well, are ya gonna tell us?" Raph scowled as he crossed his arms. I didn't notice that we had already begun walking.

"Yeah, you usually tell me everything!" Donnie added with a _slightly_ wounded look on his face. I grimaced.

"Wait, don't look at me like that Donnie, I only found out a few moments ago!" I explained and they stared at me in a confused way, "It's about my adoption."

"Oh really?!" Leo asked with an excited look that made a pit form into my stomach, "So the papers went through? Sensei can adopt you now?"

"I am not sure…" I sighed as I turned away. I couldn't look them in the eyes when I continued, "Mika-san said she'd investigate but…it looks like someone else wants to adopt me…"

Leo stopped abruptly, so abruptly that my head almost collided with his if it hadn't been hidden into his shoulder to avoid their questioning eyes.

" _ **What?!**_ " All three of them cried and I flinched. I looked up, surprised to see that there wasn't as much shock as there was anger in their eyes. I didn't expect them to be _this_ angry...

"How…I mean, _who_ -"

"I don't know," I replied, interrupting Raph's questions, "Mika-san is going to find out for me so I'm not worried. She promised to take care of me until Sensei adopted me."

"True…" Donnie said while looking down. His fists were clenched. I was really surprised at how angry they were. Was it really something to be worried about? I fidgeting with my fingers anxiously and noticed then noticed that weird change in Leo again.

Leo's fingers nearly dug into my legs and I looked at him in surprise, "Leo?"

Raph and Donnie looked at Leo too, and noticed that his eyes were really dark. It was truly scary. My eyes widened when his jaw tightened and he looked at the ground murderously. I think Leo's anxiety and stress finally broke him, "Do you think it could be Oroku Saki?"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly and then my eyes widened some more. Donnie gasped and Raph's scowl vanished as his eyes went unnaturally wide. He thinks Saki is behind this? Why would he want to adopt me?

"Oh _hell_ no!" Raph growled, "There ain't no way he would even think about-"

"But maybe it's true!" Donnie gasped again as he looked at Raph. I rose an eyebrow, feeling sort of lost, "If he wants to hurt Sensei…"

"Hurt Sensei?" I voiced in horror and Donnie frowned as he nodded. Leo's body started to shake then as he slowed and I wondered if I should get off him. He looked like he wanted to crush something!

"That no good unhonorable bastard," Leo cursed through clenched teeth and I knew I wasn't alone in being thoroughly shocked, "What the hell is he up to? Why can't he just leave us _alone_? I'm so tired of all this!"

"Leo…we…w-we don't even know if i-it's S-Saki," I stammered, feeling my heart quicken. When Leo didn't answer I looked at Donnie and Raph with scared eyes and I was surprised at how fast they already moved. Raph put a calming hand on Leo's shoulder, as if he knew by heart and memory how to control Leo while Donnie almost literally ripped me off Leo's back.

Leo looked back in surprise, his eyes getting lighter again and Raph smirked as he patted his shoulder, "We won't let Saki do anythin' ta us, _remember_? He hasn't yet except for sendin' Karai ta spy on us and him talkin' ta Mike. I understand how you're feelin' Fearless, kay? Don't worry about it!"

Raph's being gentle with Leo?!

"Yeah…" Leo sighed as he rubbed his face and massaged his head. I found myself steered away and looked up at Donnie curiously then wished I hadn't. He looked really mad too.

Donnie helped me grab my discarded backpack and skateboard when Raph called to us, "Hey Donnie, where are ya guys goin'?"

Before I could even look towards them Donnie's back was all I saw as he tightened his backpack and scowled towards them, "Mikey and I are going to school. I don't have time for all this drama crap right now."

" _Donnie_ ," Raph glared but Donnie turned around and started walking away. I blinked in surprise at him.

"Come on Mikey!" He called without looking behind him. I looked towards Raph and Leo, who was staring at the ground sadly and Raph looked angrily at Donnie's back. Who do I stay with?! Raph's with Leo so…

I smiled weakly at them before jogging to catch up to Donnie. He looked like he was desperately trying to remain calm. Maybe if I let him vent on me he would feel better?

"Are you okay, D?" I asked worriedly and he sighed.

"No, I'm not," Donnie scowled and I frowned deeply. He looked at me and then smiled some, bumping his arm with mine, "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you."

"But at Leo right? Donnie, you shouldn't be mad at Leo," I told him as his pace picked up. I stared at him stubbornly and he looked at me, "He's just really anxious and stressed but he's never been like that before..."

"Leo is just pissing me off right now. He's angrier than Raph lately and it's like he doesn't try control it or care who he hurts or _scares_ in the process," Donnie hissed through a tight jaw. My eyes were wide. He was referring to that look I gave them? Well Leo has been scary mad lately.

"Leo didn't scare me…well his _eyes_ scared me but…"

"He scared me too…" Donnie muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck, "The only one that seems to understand what he's going through is Raph so I think Raph is the only one to calm him down."

"True," I smiled and Donnie looked at me, "So does that mean you and I get along the best?!"

Donnie's mouth twitched into a smile, "I guess it does. Silly."

"I'm not silly!" I pouted and his smile grew as he poked my forehead, "Stoppit Donnie! Seriously! I'm small but I'm not a kid!"

"Sureee," Donnie teased and I growled at him. I pushed him away and crossed my arms. He laughed and came back to my side, putting an arm around my shoulders. I blinked up at him because even though I'm the touchy-feely one it seems Donnie doesn't need much physical contact for reassurance like I did. I smiled, "Don't worry bro, no one else will adopt you."

"Oh? And you'll stop the government from giving me away?" I joked and Donnie looked at me seriously.

"If that's what it takes," He answered and my eyes widened as my heart did a warm jigsaw. I blushed and looked away.

"Thanks Donnie," I said and he tightened his arm around my shoulders as a response. So that's why Donnie acted out earlier. He was angry at Leo, scared of Leo's response to my news, and angry himself at my news. Donnie just took it out indirectly at Leo.

I felt my eyebrows draw together in worry. School hasn't even started yet and my bro's aren't any happier. How in the world are we gonna make it through lunch and confront Karai?

This would disastrous.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The first few classes were actually a relief to me because everything was normal. I had spoken to Leatherhead down the hall once and he was very distressed when I told him someone else wanted to adopt me.

I didn't like Leatherhead's reaction but he wasn't nearly bad as Leo was. I was forced into telling LH about what happened and he didn't seem very happy with how my brothers were acting and even threatened to remove me from them for the time being. I just laughed and smiled like I was supposed to.

But now lunch time has arrived and I'm sweating like crazy. What if my brothers were still fighting? What if Raph was fighting with them now? What if Karai tries to do something to us?

"Mikey?"

"Wah!" I screamed as I jumped. April jumped in surprise and I let out a relieved sigh, clenching my shirt where my heart was.

"Are you okay?" She asked in sisterly concern. I smiled and shook my head, "Sorry I scared you."

"It's okay April. I'm just a little jumpy today," I laughed nervously and she smiled while still looking a little worried.

"You all are acting weird today actually. Donnie was mad about something but he calmed down as I talked with him," April sighed and put a hand on her hip. I smiled sadly, "Raph is talking with Leo almost a little too cheerfully and laughed when I whacked them both with a rolled newspaper."

I felt a sweat drop roll down my cheek. She hit them with a newspaper? Where in the world did she get that?

"And I know you're lying to me too," April pouted and I patted her shoulder

"It's nothing, sis! Trust me!" I replied genuinely. I didn't want April to worry about me if I can help it, "Have ya seen Casey?"

"Yes," She growled as her eyes darkened. I felt sorry for Casey and for myself in this moment as I backed away slowly, "That little idiot! Causing me so much worry! Him and Raph both! But at least Raph didn't do it recklessly!"

"Y-Yeah," I agreed with a scared smile. April crossed her arms and scowled as we began walking towards the lunchroom, "D-Did Leo tell you anything…?"

She looked over at me with surprise, "Leo? Oh! He told me about someone wanting to adopt you and about Karai but I don't wanna even stress about that right now."

I laughed when she looked angry. April really is a unique girl!

"I'm not worried!" I beamed and she smiled a little, "Well about the adoption anyway...but my brothers and Karai is another story."

"I understand," April nodded with a frown, "I don't know how she will react when you guys confront her. Especially Raph...he seems, i don't know, very protective of Leo right now."

"Yeah..." I sighed as I looked down. April put an arm around me and I looked up to see her smiling at me in a reassuring way that immediately made me feel better. I brightened instantly.

"Well I told Casey I'd meet up with him. He needs my help carrying some of his books because his bag is not big enough," April rolled her eyes and I laughed. Casey didn't buy a locker this year for some reason, "We'll meet up in the lunchroom."

"Kay, see ya later April!" I smiled as I gave her a quick hug and began running in the opposite direction. Usually I see either Leo or Donnie first when arriving for lunch...but who would I meet this time? Is Donnie even gonna come to lunch or stay in the science lab?

I passed by the boy's bathroom and paused. I really needed to go to the bathroom too! I sighed and jogged into the bathroom to finish my business before I went to eat lunch. For some reason I was very nervous to even be in the room with my brothers until they worked out their problems...

As I flushed and turned to open my stall I heard footsteps of at least of couple people enter the bathroom and froze when I heard them talking, "I don't know how much more I can take Raph."

I nearly squeaked and backed up, hiding in my own stall. Should I really spy on my two older brothers or should I let them know I'm here?

"Take it easy Fearless, it'll be alright," Raph was saying in a calm tone. I blinked and heard them by the sinks, the running water distracted me for second before Raph spoke again, "I've never seen ya like that before...is this about Karai?"

"Not just about Karai," Leo denied and I suddenly felt sad for Leo. He must have really liked Karai, "I'm worried all the time Raph...I can't catch a break. I keep getting scared that something is going to happen to you again and I can't stop it just like last time...or I'll be so worried about one of you that I forget the other two like I did with Donnie and Mikey..."

Tears stung my eyes at the amount of worry and pain in Leo's tone. He was really upset and sounded really lost! Is there anything I can do to help him feel better?

"Stop, Leo. You're just gettin' yourself worked up!" Raph growled, "Look don't worry about me. I wasn't kidnapped out of spite for tha family so just don't worry about me. Plus Donnie and Mikey are ninjas too, they can take care of theirselves! Or at least Donnie can."

I pouted and resisted the urge to yell at Raph for that comment. Leo sighed and I frowned at the door.

"Fine...fine, but Donnie is never going to forgive me," Leo said in a very sad tone and Raph scoffed.

"Donnie's startin' ta piss me off with how he's treatin' ya...but I know that his feelings are hurt that ya didn't seem ta care about him or Mikey when ya looked for me," Raph mused and Leo sighed louder.

"I didn't mean to...I was so insensitive about his leg!" Leo argued out loud, "And I made Mikey cry...I keep scaring him too but I don't know how to vent all this anger..."

"Ya can spar with me!" Raph replied and I could just imagine him smirking. It was music to my ears when Leo laughed a little, even if it was just a little, "Beatin' each other up is our specialty in ventin' our emotions!"

"You're crazy Raph...thank you," Leo said warmly and I could imagine his smile and Raph's blush. I grinned to myself, willing myself to not laugh, "I really missed you.. you know! Next time you get captured you better hope you don't come back or I'll kill you!"

"Got it Fearless," Raph laughed, "Let's just go eat lunch before Mikey eats all tha food we want!"

I pouted and felt my eye twitch. Raphie's gonna pay for saying those things about me! I couldn't stay annoyed long because Leo laughed again and I heard them leaving the bathroom. I slowly opened the stall in time to see Raph's arm around Leo's shoulder and Leo, looking much brighter now, talking animatedly to him.

I felt so much relief in my heart that I just stood still for a moment and then smiled goofily at my reflection in the window. Donnie was right, as always! Raphie really did know how to handle Leo!

"Ah! I better go too!" I laughed to myself as I quickly washed my hands and ran out of the door. I paused immediately when I came face to face with Karai. My face paled extremely and she smiled at me.

"Hey Squirt! Guess I caught ya at a good time, huh?" Karai smirked and I continued to stared at her in shock. Her face changed into a look of concern but...it didn't look fake... "What's wrong? Are you okay, Squirt?"

"D-Don't call me Squirt," I pouted and she laughed a little but looked relieved about something. Ack! What do I say?! What do I do?! I can't confront her on my own and let her know that we know who she truly is! And why is she acting so nice?!

"How's Leo?" Karai turned to me with a smile on her face and wondering eyes, "Did you and Sheldon beat him up yet?"

"D-Donnie's mad at Leo right now..." I replied uncertainly as I followed her in the direction of the lunchroom. I felt like shrinking into the floor. Why did she show up right now?! It would have been easier if she showed up alone!

"Why are you stammering? Are you sure you're okay?" Karai asked looking at me with narrowed eyes, "I can keep a secret you know." Oh I know, "So I won't tell your brothers if you tell me."

I gulped, "N-Nothing's wrong, Karai...uh, did you know that Raph came home yesterday evening...?"

Karai's face froze and she looked at me with shock, "What?! Really?" I watched in fascination and confusion as her face brightened, "I bet you guys were really happy about that! What happened to him?"

"It's a long story," I muttered as I noticed we finally arrived at the lunchroom. I felt my heart quicken and my palms got sweaty. This is it...the moment I've been dreading all day!

Karai continued to talk to me as if she noticed nothing wrong with the atmosphere at all...or at least that was until we got into the lunchroom room and paid for our lunches. I could feel the murderous aura coming from the table we were sitting at. Did Leo already break again so soon after Raph handled him?

Karai finally seemed to notice because she looked up with wide eyes. We made it out of the lunch line and I allowed myself to look at the table we usually sit at. My eyes widened to see all my brothers, Casey and April all glaring over at us. Oh great...

"What's up with them? Are you guys having a fight?" Karai asked me and I avoided her eyes as we walked over there. We finally got close enough and I literally dashed to Donnie's side and sat down.

"Why, hello Karai," Raph smirked and Karai smiled in a confused way, but looked nervous all of a sudden with all eyes on her. Why did this feel wrong? _She_ was the one that betrayed our _trust_... and yet I can't help but feel like there is a bigger story. I feel sorry for Karai!

"It's nice to see you Raphael," Karai replied coolly and then looked at Leo, who was glaring down at his plate of food, "Are you guys okay? What's wrong with you?"

"Don't act innocent Karai," Leo frowned but made no move to look at her. I couldn't look away from her though. Her eyes widened and she looked really shocked at his tone, "We know why you want to be our "friends"."

"Yeah. We don't appreciate being lied to," Donnie added as he sneered at her. Karai looked at all of us and clenched her plates.

"Wait...you guys don't understand that I'm..."

"Karai Saki, daughter to Oroku Saki and only heir to his company," Donnie interrupted while staring hard at her, "I looked you up after Raph told us about you."

"What?" Karai asked in shock and Raph just glared at her. Karai glared back and I began to feel anxious.

"Don't forget the part where she's a lying backstabbing snake," April supplied in a fake cheerful tone. Karai glared darkly at April and Donnie continued to stare at Karai.

"How could you pretend to like us? To like me?" Leo suddenly butted in, lifting his head to look at her with hurt in his eyes. Karai's face fell instantly and she actually looked really guilty.

"That...that part I never lied about," Karai replied desperately, "I really do like hanging out with you Leo...and your brothers..."

"Bull crap!" Casey growled and Raph nodded while crossing his arms. I wanted to distract myself by digging my fork in my spaghetti.

"Karai, give it up. We know you wanted to hang out with us so you can take information back to Saki," Donnie frowned and Karai looked down guiltily, but clenched her hands into fists on her tray, "I don't appreciate you hurting my brother's feelings either and I want you to stay away from us." Leo looked at Donnie in a little surprise while Raph grinned at him.

"You dont understand S-I mean Donatello..." Karai snapped and then faltered, "I wasn't going to tell him anything anymore! There wasn't much I could do in the first place. He's my Father!"

"Fine, maybe that's true," April scoffed, "But if you are serious about being our friend you'd tell us what he's planning!"

Everyone at the table froze but April and we stared at Karai, whose eyes widened. She looked away and scowled at the ground. April glared at her, "If not, then stay away from us. I don't want you hurting my boys anymore."

"Fine. I'll tell you...but first I need to tell you I had no part in this sudden decision of his," Karai said seriously as he stared directly at Leo, "And I was gonna help you guys anyway because I don't like his plan."

"What are you talking about?" Leo questioned with a worried and slightly irritated look, "What plan?"

"To get you're Sensei where it hurts the most. By taking you guys away from him," Karai explained and my heart did a jigsaw. Raph and Donnie shared a shocked look while Leo's eyes narrowed.

"Explain more," Casey demanded, looking pissed off.

"Well my Father wants to convince you boys to turn to his side. I'm sure he is going to use blackmail...but I heard some of his plan last night after leaving Leo," Karai explained with a weird look in her eyes.

"Ha! Making us turn ta his side? Is he crazy?" Raph grinned like a shark, "That would never happen!"

"He wants to convince the government that your Sensei isn't fit to take care of you," Karai snapped and Raph's face froze and then dropped.

"How does he even think that will work?" Donnie inquired with a brow raised. April nodded in agreement while I clenched my fists. How can Saki do this to us? To anyone?!

"I am not sure of the details on that one yet. But when he does that then Leo, Raph, and you will be free to adopt," Karai crossed her arms while still scowling. Our eyes widened.

"What?! You mean he wants to make it look like Sensei doesn't take care of us just so he can adopt us?" Leo voiced in horror before sobering some, "Wait...you haven't included Mikey in what you just said."

"That's right you haven't," Casey growled looking fed up. I swallowed nervously. Karai looked at me and I blinked in surprise. She looked sad.

"He's already started the preparations of adopting Mikey," She announced and my heart stopped. He...he was the one that wanted to adopt me? Wait...no that...that can't happen!

"What?!" Donnie cried as he looked horrified, "He can't! Mikey was willed to go to Sensei by his Mom!"

"That's why Saki wants to frame Hamato somehow..I don't know how. But he wants to make it look like he doesn't deserve to take care of any of you," Karai explained sadly, "This is all I know! I was going to warn you today but I didn't expect you all to jump on me like this..."

I barely heard any of their replies. My heart was hammering against my rib cage. Saki wanted to adopt me? To adopt us? But I promised my Mom...my Mom...I can't go to Saki...he'll ruin everything! Why is he doing this? Why?!

"Mikey, you okay?" I jumped at the hand that fell on my shoulder. I looked up at Donnie, who stared at me with worry in his brown eyes. I saw that the table had gone quiet and everyone was staring at me now.

"I...I need to talk to Leatherhead," I stammered as I brought out my phone with shaky hands. I immediately brought up Leatherhead's number and sent a quick text to him. I needed to talk to him in person and not at school.

"Don't worry Mikey," Leo said and I looked up worriedly, "We won't let Saki win. Once we tell Sensei he will know what to do!"

"O-Okay," I nodded and I startled when one of Donnie's arms pulled me until I tucked into his side. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Don't think that we wont' be keepin' an eye on ya," Raph said and I heard Karai scoff.

"I told you all I know. I just sold out my Father so I'll get my ass handed to me if he ever finds out," Karai replied as I opened my eyes. She was staring at the table.

"If you ever need a place to go..." Leo suddenly murmured and we all looked at him in surprise. He was blushing a little, "We probably won't be able to trust you like we did before...but it obviously meant a lot to you that we stay your friends."

Karai's eyes widened and then she brightened some. April put a hand on her arm and gave her an apology smile which Karai returned. I was happy to see the tension go away but I noticed that I was suddenly under the eyes of my three very protective big brothers.

"You are still coming home for practice, right?" Leo asked me and I nodded, "And what did Leatherhead say?"

"I texted him to tell him to come to the house while we practice," I explained and Raph looked confused.

"Why did ya want ta talk ta him so badly?"

"Because I-I'm worried that this "blackmail" i-is gonna include my M-Mom," I stammered as I shook and Raph frowned. I watched them all have a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Are you gonna be okay to go to the rest of class?" Donnie asked me as he rubbed my arm. I smiled up at him and nodded. He attempted a smile for me too.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Karai boomed and we all startled, "I can grab the paperwork he has on you all! That way you can all see it too and he won't have his precious information on you all."

"Good idea!" Casey butted in with a big smile, "Then after we are done reading we can burn it!"

"You and fire," April commented with an eye roll. Raph grinned.

"But if ya can really do that we can figure out what he knows," Raph said and Karai nodded. Leo and Donnie also shared a beaming look.

"And don't worry Squirt," Karai told me and I blinked at her, "This way he won't have anything on you all, including your Mother."

"Really?" I brightened and she smiled while nodding, "Thanks Karai!"

"Anything for my favorite Squirt," Karai winked and I laughed a little, "My Father crossed the line if he ever involves your Mother."

Leo, Raph, and Donnie gave me a reassuring look as April and Karai gave me smiles. In the background Casey was giving me a thumbs up and I felt a whole tons better about everything.

I really do have the best friends and family!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Oh wow! Karai actually came through! ^.^ Poor Mikey though...he's really scared and worried just like Leo! Poor Leo can't catch a break either it seems...Shredder's in for it now that Karai's joined the Hamato team!**

 **I hope that you enjoyed and will leave me a review! I'd love to hear what you thought or if anything needs to be improved! Have a great week!**

 **STAY AWESOME! ;3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Guess what? FINALS ARE OVER! Thank you God! Now I'll go back to school January 13, which gives me a month of relaxation and catching up! I love it!**

 **Special thanks to: Sonic155, Lucy Dragneel4life, TheMaskedTimelord, Guest, Marshi08, tmntlover2013, blackstar, DjBennyD, AnimeGirl9894, AllieBeth131329, and RoseDawn89!**

 **To AllieBeth131329: You killed me when you said pterodactyl screeches. I literally died...and my kitty is the same way though if she's gonna sleep with me then she deals with it lol! And about Mikey, he has, like the other boys, learned martial arts starting at a young age so he knows at least honorifics. Plus he's heard Donnie call Mika "Mika-san" along with Sensei and Leo, whom he looks up too! Hopefully that explained something for you! Hope you enjoy the chapter! C:**

 **To blackstar: Raph being gentle with Leo is so amazing! There is hardly any Leo and Raph bro-fluff because they are always worried about the little ones or their friends! I am glad that you like it! I liked all your ideas and don't mind your ramblings...they're cute! ^.^**

 **To Sonic155: Nice operation name lol I am glad that you are still interested in the story! Hope you like this chapter too. Saki usually doesn't win in the end but he sure does have connections...and that persistence is something to be feared!**

 **To Lucy Dragneel4life: Lucy-san! I am sorry you had some many attacks! I hope that means you like it though, haha! Don't worry too much about Mikey, though! ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter Lucy-san!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews guys! I feel the love as usual! I won't keep you any longer though, so hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **HAPPY READING! :3**

* * *

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

"Donnie!" I flinched and near slammed my locker door on my hand when April 's voice resonated through most of the hallway. I blushed hard and then took a calming breath, turning to face her. She didn't look as worried as she did during lunch but the tiniest bit of worry was stark in those gorgeous blue eyes of hers.

"Hey A-April," I sputtered at the thoughts in my head as she came to a stop in front of me, "Aren't you tutoring today?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you before you left," She answered in her honest tone of voice and my heart flipped happily. April wanted to see _me?!_ Before I left?! Am I floating on clouds now?! "Uh, Donnie?"

"Huh? What?" I blinked, flushing as I realized I had been staring with my mouth open. _Oh real smooth.._ April smiled at me and grabbed at my hand, "Uh...so uh...did you need to uh..say something to me?" I was stammering like a fool now. Someone put me out of my misery.

"A few things...yeah," She blushed a little bit and I blinked again but in surprise. Why was she suddenly blushing now? "First of all...are you okay? You aren't still mad at Leo are you?"

At the mention of Leo the blush left my cheeks and m eyes darkened. I couldn't help it. I wasn't ready to forgive Leo just yet. He deserved to know what he has done is wrong and that his behavior is over dramatic! April sighed as she looked more worried.

"Look April...I'm forgive him later or something but right now I gotta-"

"No," April frowned as she yanked on my arm when I tried to pull away. I looked towards the ground, not wanting to look in her eyes, "I don't like it when any of my boys fight. Especially if it's you." My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. Does that mean that I'm special among the others to her? I gulped a little to hide my emotions.

"I-It's nothing April...I'm just a little mad...I'm allowed to be mad aren't I?" I couldn't help but ask, almost a little harshly. April didn't notice though as she smiled a little while rolling her eyes. I noticed that she still hasn't let go of my hand.

"Of course...I am just worried that this is a long term thing with you. You're not easy to anger, Donnie but wen you're angry you stay that way for awhile until you bury yourself in your work," April eyed me and I fought off another blush. Wow she really pays attention to me, doesn't she? "Just promise me that you'll try to forgive Leo..."

At her expression I sighed, "Of course April..." Besides...I don't think I could be mad at any of my brothers that long anyways...especially when Raph's glaring at you the way he does. "Now I have to go...or my brothers will come looking for me and I don't think Raph will like having to look for me."

April laughed and I smiled. I loved April's laugh! "Okay, okay...I just wanted to check on you. I get worried, you know!"

"I now," I laughed and she gave me a hug, making me tense slightly. She let go and then straightened her bag, "Well I need to go before I miss my tutoring appointment!"

"Okay, bye April!" I smiled a bit warmly as I waved, watching her walk towards the library. When she was out of sight I sighed and the tension left my body. I quickly jogged to make it towards the entrance of the school on time. As I practically flew down the steps I noticed that Leo was standing in front of Mikey, whose back was facing me. Raph was standing closer to Leo than usual and he was the first one that notice me. His face crumpled up into annoyance.

"There ya are! We've been waitin'!" He complained and I rolled my eyes, quickly looking away when Leo's eyes met mine. I took Mikey's side and looked down at him in the corner of my eye. He was no where near as cheerful as he usually is and those baby blues had a saddened worried hue to them that I absolutely hated.

"Well let's get going then. Sensei needs to know what's going on ASAP," Leo smiled as he tossed Mikey's hair to one side and smiled at me. I rose an eyebrow and looked to Raph, who studied me with a small grin towards Leo. Wow, Raph's really done one hell of a job on cheering Leo up. A bit a guilt creeped into my gut.

Mikey smiled a bit weakly and we were on our way, fast walking towards home. I glanced down at the supportive medical boot on my leg in annoyance. I am supposed to be getting it off tomorrow, now that I think about it. Even then I''d have to go slowly for a couple days to get used to normal function.

"So, do you guys think we can actually trust Karai?" Leo's voice startled me out of my thoughts and I looked up. He was eyeing Mikey and I before quickly looking towards Raph. I rose my eyebrow yet again.

"I don't know about trustin' her just yet but I do like her plan," Raph grinned with eagerness in his eyes, "I am lookin' forward ta burnin' whatever dirt she has on us all..."

"Me too," Mikey immediately replied, fire entering his eyes. We all smiled at that, "I don't like thinking he as something on all of us. We've been through enough..." Sure enough the fire dimmed and I frowned.

"I'm not too worried about that as I am about the adopting thing," I contributed with a deeper frown, "I can't believe he think's he can trash Sensei's image..." I wasn't alone in the shivers and darkening of the eyes. We were all angry at that bit of information.

"I won't let him do anything to hurt Sensei," Leo's voice was low and angry, almost coming out as a growl but he quickly mellowed before I even had time to narrow my eyes. I blinked in surprise, "Sensei was the first person to mean anything to me. I won't let that guy ruin his life twice."

"Ditto," Raph smirked like a shark and I looked down towards Mikey, who was staring at the ground with glossed eyes deep in thought, "I do wonder though...if Sensei actually hired that private investigator..."

That got all of our attention. We looked at Raph in shock. I had forgotten all abut Sensei promising to find out about our birth parents. He hasn't really had time to say or do much about it because of our adoptions! I wonder what or if he found anything out...

"Huh, I haven't thought about that," I said voicing my thoughts as I crossed my arms, "I bet he hasn't had much of a chance though."

"Do you...think if our birth parents knew us that they'd want us back..?" Mikey's voice was small and he looked slightly afraid of the answer. I put my arm around his shoulder and grinned.

"I doubt it Mikey or they wouldn't have gave us up," Raph replied roughly making Leo elbow him, "Ow!"

"What Raph means to say is that you don't have to worry about that, okay? We are Sensei's and nothing or no one is going to change that," Leo promised with a serious gleam to his eyes. Mikey smiled a bit more enthusiastically and even I was convinced. Raph glared and rubbed his arm.

"I wonder why they gave us up...?" Mikey questioned, not sounding sad but curious. Raph groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Probably because they couldn't handle raisin' four boys at tha same time!" He growled while Leo gave him a look. I canted my head.

"You have a point actually," I shrugged and Leo gawked at me, "Well we would have been a handful. Especially Mikey and Raph."

"Hey!" They both yelled at the same time and I chuckled while Leo smirked at them. Ours eyes met and I blinked yet again when he quickly looked away. What was it? Did he actually think he shouldn't acknowledge me? Did I go that far into making him think he should avoid me completely?

The rest of the walk there was fast and somewhat quiet. Raph and Leo talked the most while trying to get Mikey to talk, only slightly succeeding. I mainly stayed quiet and watched it all unfold. I noticed that Leo didn't make a move to look or talk to me the whole time and Raph wasn't really talking directly at me as much as he usually does. Was he still mad at me? The whole thing just made me want to sigh. None of us were acting normally with each other..

"My sons!" We all flinched in surprise when Sensei strode through the front lawn and out of the gate to be on the sidewalk with us. He looked slightly worried and I couldn't help but be prepared for that look to change into a much more angry and worried one, "Thank goodness you all look okay. I got a call from Leatherhead and he told me that Michelangelo was acting strangely."

Mikey blinked in surprise and then quickly averted his gaze. As usual, Leo was the first to jump into the conversation, "Well, I meant to call you...but it's really important that we tell you what we found out..."

"Come in then, my sons. I wish to know. We can do afternoon training afterwards," He smiled a little while eyeing Mikey with a slightly anxious look. His eyes roamed over Raph and I before he smiled even more.

"Sure, I look forward to it," Raph muttered, his eyes on fire at the chance to beat something up. I rolled my eyes as we followed Sensei back into the house. He had us in the dojo kneeling on the carpet in front of him. He knelt before us and appeared to be very calm.

"Who wants to start?" He asked politely, looking at all four of us before his eyes settled on Mikey, "Michelangelo?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah," Mikey jumped and then smiled sheepishly. I frowned from where I sat beside Raph, "Well this morning as I got ready to leave Mika-san stopped me and told me...something that bothered me.."

"Yes?" Sensei looked very worried now, "What did she say, my son?"

"She said she had business to attend to because...someone else wants to adopt me," Mikey replied and stark shock entered Sensei's eyes. He took a calming breath and I admired his ability to swallow his emotions, "She told me she'd let me know as soon as she found out anything..but..."

"Remember how we knew we'd have ta deal with Karai today?" Raph jumped in and Sensei nodded, his eyes narrowing at the mention of her, "She gave in and told us what Oroku Saki was plannin'. Apparently he wants ta adopt Mikey."

"Nani?!" Sensei blurted, his eyes wide and panicked. We all jumped at the loud unexpected noise that escaped him, "I-I am sorry my son...please continue..."

"Its not just that," Leo pipped up and Sensei looked at him very worried, "He wants to frame you...make you look like you don't take care of us so we are taken away." Sensei looked ready to have a stroke and I messed with my hands anxiously. I wanted to go comfort him but...I just didn't know what to say.

"Why must he always go so far to hurt me...?" Sensei's face was hidden for a moment as he shook, obviously trying to handle the emotions running through him.

"I'm sorry Sensei," Mikey said wetly, his eyes matching his voice. I looked on in alarm as he tried desperately to fight off tears, "He has some sort of files on us that Karai is going to try to get. She thinks it's stuff to blackmail us on."

"Files on you four?" Sensei looked up in alarm, then that look quickly darkened into anger. I shifted restlessly, watching Raph look at me slightly reassuringly, "How has this happened? Why does he wish to blackmail you four?"

"He wants to adopt us," I decided to speak as Sensei's eyes darted to mine. I licked my lips nervously, "He wants to take us away from you, Sensei. Possibly so we can be used to make you miserable."

"I see," Sensei's eyes were really dark now and I was a bit scared. I've never seen Sensei so angry before in the whole time I've known him, "You four are not to go out unless you are paired off. I mean it. Michelangelo?"

"Y-Yes?" Mikey stammered as he stared at Sensei with wide wet eyes. I didn't fail to notice how quickly Leo reassured him by grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"You are to spend the night here until I deem it safe not too. I will inform Mika-san. I'm sure she will have no problem," Sensei seemed to be calming slowly as he took long breaths. I watched him worried, fearing for his health.

"O-Okay," Mikey nodded as he shuffled on his knees. Raph looked away from Mikey and narrowed his eyes.

"I need ta call Slash and let him know what's goin' on. Maybe he's heard somethin' we haven't," He commented while Leo and Sensei perked.

"Yes, do that please," Sensei nodded and Raph brightened as he brought out his phone and excused himself. He left the dojo with the phone to his ear. I took a deep breath.

"Hey Sensei...?"

"Yes Donatello?" He answered, looking towards me. I fidgeted with my fingers again, trying to think about a good way to ask the question I wanted. I decided just to go with the flow as Mikey would say.

"Have...you hired that private investigator? The one you said you'd hire to find our about our birth parents?" I questioned as I curled into myself. I wasn't afraid of Sensei...but I don't know why I was curling into myself as if I would be hit. Sensei's eyes flashed, not in anger but with what looked like guilt.

"I have spoken to some, yes."

"Really?!" Leo and I yelled in surprise at the same time. Our eyes met and I quickly looked away. It felt too awkward now that he had been avoiding me earlier.

"Did they have any information?" Mikey asked in a quiet innocence, canting his head while doing so. Sensei smiled a bit more at Mikey.

"Well, looking that far back would take time, my son. I have not heard anything as of yet," He answered and we deflated, "I do think, however, that this private investigator can look into a few things about Saki as well."

"what do you mean?" I inquired, my eyebrows knitting together, "You want to know dirt of Saki too?"

"That's one way to put it," Sensei chuckled a little as he stood and paced slightly, "I want to know what he knows...and what he has been up to since I've last saw him. I want to know more about his company."

"I think that's a good idea, Sensei," Leo smiled, looking eager. Sensei smiled even more now as he stopped pacing. Raph suddenly came in the room looking angry.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked worriedly as Raph took his place in between Leo and I, "Is everything okay? Is Slash okay?"

Raph looked surprised that Mikey asked about Slash's well-being, because he knew none of us were really okay with him right now, then he sighed, "Slash is upset about what I told him, naturally. Then he told me Hun's pissed."

"Elaborate please," Sensei narrowed his eyes at Raph's language before looking interested, "Why is he angry?"

"Slash says that Hun returned recently and has demanded that the Purple Dragons try to find Leo," Raph gritted through his teeth. Our eyes widened and I couldn't help the gasp that left my mouth. Hun was the one that hurt Leo and would have hurt him more if Karai didn't save his butt, "He wants payback for gettin' his ass kicked and is operatin' against Saki's orders. Saki doesn't want ta attack us...at least not yet."

Sensei's eyes flashed dangerously and I felt sorry for whoever tried to hurt Leo then, "They will not touch Leonardo. They will not touch any of you!"

"Slash understands and only a select few know not ta touch Leo," Raph agreed, an angry fire in his eyes. Leo blinked at all the attention for a moment before frowning, "My old friends Oliver, Fong, and Shawn are working as group leaders so that way if Leo is found they won't let anythin' happen."

"Good," Sensei sighed as he rubbed his temples while Mikey and I jolted a little in alarm at the mention of Oliver and Shawn. I gawked at Raph who shrugged at me.

"Has he learned anything else?" Leo asked with strange determination in his eyes that made me want to groan. Leo's never cared about what happened to him. He, just like Mikey and Raph, were reckless. Why were my brothers always looking for trouble?!

"Just that..." Raph scowled as he crossed his arms, "I hate that Hun. He better not come around in our town or I'll kick his...OW!" I had to work hard to keep a straight face when Sensei whacked Raph on the head with his cane, one he didn't really need but had sentimental value to him, "What is that thing?! Metal?!"

Leo chuckled at Raph, who glared at him. Sensei's mouth did a twitch before he grew serious once again, "I am glad that you decided not to hide this information from me. So...can we trust Karai."

"April seems to think so," I sighed as I rubbed at my head, "I am not sure though. She did basically betray her own Father just to keep Leo's trust." Leo turned red when Sensei rose an eyebrow and looked at him.

"N-Not just my trust! _Our_ trust!" He cried while waving his hands and we grinned at other, "A-Anyways...what do we do Sensei?"

Sensei frowned once again, "Like I said. Michelangelo will be staying here and I only want you to go out if it's completely necessary. Always in pairs. We will resume as normal but as of now I will talk to the private investigator."

"Hopefully Karai can pull through with those files," Mikey mumbled while messing with the hem of his shirt, "I'm really nervous for some reason. I don't want to be adopted by that guy! He pretended to be nice to me to get me to like him!"

Sensei turned a bit pale at that reminder but shook his head as Leo, Raph, and I shared a firm look. We all weren't gonna let that happen! "Do not worry Michelangelo. I will take care of this. You just worry about yourself and your brothers."

"Okay..." Mikey looked absurdly relieved. Sensei smiled a little.

"Now..I want you all to begin your stretches and go through the katas that you know. After that I want Leonardo to teach you some of the katas he has learned that you have not. I will be making a few calls in the next room if you should need me," Sensei instructed as he bowed respectively. After he left the room Raph groaned.

"Let's start stretching!" Leo grinned, a bit too happy at being in charge. Mikey looked at him in admiration while Raph looked irritated at him. I rolled my eyes.

Sometimes my brothers were just too much!

* * *

 _ **Leatherhead's Point of View:**_

I parked my truck easily as I stared at the Hamato house anxiously. Michelangelo wanted me to meet him at the Hamato house around this time...saying something about his training with his brothers. I just hoped that he was not mad at me for calling Hamato-san about his weird behavior.

Well it's not really that I saw him being weird but his text worried me. I couldn't help but call. Things have been happening around the Hamato boys that make me feel more protective than I ever have in my entire life and that says something. I quickly grabbed my keys and locked my truck before walking as calmly as I could towards the front door.

Their next door neighbors looked at me from their porch and gawked at me. I do not know what I looked like to cause such a reaction but I pursed my lips and knocked at the door. I didn't have to wait but only 5 seconds before Michelangelo slung the door open.

I didn't have time to brace myself before he jumped on me, hugging me with all his might. I blinked in shock before my gaze wandered over to is brothers, who were all sitting around in the entertainment area that they had dubbed the "pit".

"Leatherhead! I thought you weren't coming for a moment!" Michelangelo cried as he let go of my and landed on his feet with a thud. I smiled gently down at my friend, wondering why he was acting slightly more clingy than usual.

"Of course I would come if you asked me too," I soothed and he beamed up at me. I nearly sighed with relief. I did not know what expected but he seems to have perked up after his training. I looked up towards his brothers, who were all almost tense but looking at me politely. I smiled at Raphael, "Hello my friends, how are you all? It is good to see you again Raphael."

"Ah, yeah...thanks..." Raphael blushed a little while Michelangelo grinned at him. Leonardo and Donatello nodded at me with respective smiles.

"Hey LH! How's Mom doing?!" Michelangelo grabbed my sleeve to get my attention and I looked down at him, "Is she okay? She's still getting treatments...right?"

I blinked in confusion at the sudden change to his tone. He sounded as if something terrible might have happened. I smiled down reassuringly at him, "Your Mother is doing very well. She is still receiving treatments. Her next checkup is next week."

Michelangelo sighed loudly in relief and I chuckled, "Thank God! I was worried for a moment..."

"Why were you worried?" I asked and wondered why Michelangelo's brothers tensed again. Michelangelo began messing with his shirt, a sign that I learned meant he was worried and nervous about something.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll catch you up," He replied with a nervous look. His brothers all shared a look before literally shifting to one side to give us more than enough room. I rose an eyebrow, dread feeling my stomach at Michelangelo's words and his brothers actions. Apparently they though I would be angry that must be why they moved so far away.

I was a bit surprised that when I sat down Michelangelo sat right next to me like he wasn't scared of me or my reaction. I was prone to violence, as ashamed as I was to say, but Michelangelo was the only one, besides his Mother, that ever tried to calm me with soft words and kind gestures.

I clenched my large hands in my lap and patiently listened to my friend. I became horrified as he explained his current predicament along with their family's plan to counteract against Saki. My anger rose at the thought of Saki adopting any of my friend's but especially Michelangelo. Aunt Macy's heart would break if Michelangelo was adopted by such a man let alone anyone other than Hamato-san.

"Leatherhead? Leatherhead, you're okay...right?" Michelangelo sounded worried not scared as I thought I saw white for a few moments, my breathing a bit ragged from all my anger. My eyes cleared and I saw baby blue eyes wide and worried staring into my green ones. Donatello looked scared on the other side as Leonardo looked cautious. Raphael looked ready to subdue me, his gaze never leaving my body as his own took a slightly protective position.

"Y...Yes, "I sighed slowly and Michelangelo smiled a little, placing one of his small hands on my larger one. I flinched a bit, feeling bad about it but I couldn't help it. Michelangelo's smile didn't falter, however, it only grew.

"Don't worry! Sensei has it all under control and Karai's on our side now-"

"As far as we know," Raphael retorted with an eye roll. I saw him relax slightly alongside Donatello but Leonardo remained cautious as he watched me with Michelangelo. Their protective instincts were endearing and yet made me feel slightly jealous. I never had anything like that before except with Aunt Macy.

"Anyways, we also have a private investigator and Mika-san is on our side too!" Michelangelo beamed but I noticed the slightly darker circles under his eyes. The stress from earlier must have gotten to him despite him feeling better now. I grabbed his face gently and tilted it under the light, "Uh, what's wrong?"

"You have dark circles under your eyes, my friend," I said worriedly and watched his brothers snap to attention. I nearly chuckled, "You need to get some sleep tonight, okay? You should not stress so much since it is bad for your health."

Michelangelo laughed a little and gently removed his face, "You guys worry so much...I'm not worried anymore! I was before...but I'm okay now! Sensei made me feel better!"

"And I am glad that I have done that Michelangelo," Hamato-san smiled warmly as e walked into the room from the hall. He then smiled towards me with a twinkle in his eye, "Leatherhead, it is very good to see you."

"Same to you Hamato-san," I replied politely and he seemed pleased with my manners.

"I see that my sons have filled you in on our situation, yes?" He asked curiously and my eyes flashed for a minute as I nodded, "Well I am glad that you will be there to protect Miss Levard and Michelangelo."

"I will protect them! They are my only family left," I promised with a serious face as Michelangelo beamed and his eyes watered.

"I have such great family and friends," He cried as he wiped at his eyes. Leonardo and Donatello smiled while Raphael rolled his eyes.

"You're so dramatic," He smirked and Michelangelo pouted at him. Hamato-san turned towards me.

"Leatherhead, we were about to start on dinner if you would like to stay?" He offered and I watched as Michelangelo's head snapped towards me, his eyes sparkling hopefully. I chuckled.

"That sounds nice, thank you," I bowed my head and Hamato-san looked more than pleased now as he smiled down at all of us.

"Oh hey, Leatherhead..."

"Yes Michelangelo?" I asked, curious at the look of wonder on his face. He smiled a bit afterwards.

"Can you give me a ride to my foster home so I can get a few of my things? Ill be stay the night here a lot until things settle down," He replied while swinging his legs.

"Of course I will," I agreed with a smile and he closed his eyes in his smile. I was a bit surprised when Raphael jumped up.

"Hey I want ta go too! Plus Sensei ordered that we go in pairs!" He commented and Michelangelo raised an eyebrow, "I know that LH will be there but I just...want ta go too, okay?"

"Sure!" Michelangelo beamed and I smiled politely at Raphael. Of all his brothers Raphael made me the most nervous because like me he was prone to violence. I briefly wondered why Leonardo looked uncomfortable and Donatello stared at Raphael as if he was planning something.

"I would feel more comfortable with this arrangement," Hamato-san pipped up and Raphael smirked at his brothers, "Dinner should be done by the time you get back."

Michelangelo and Raphael stood so I did as well, fingering my keys as I watched the brother interact awkwardly. Donatello crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'll go...study," He said with a weird tone to his voice. I rose my eyebrow as the brothers watched him disappear behind his door. Raphael stared at Leonardo and I was confused as Leonardo just nodded.

"Okay, let's go," Raphael smirked at Michelangelo and I, both of us looked confused. I didn't argue as Raphael ushered us out of the door with Michelangelo chirping happily at the both of us as we got into my truck.

I was just glad that Michelangelo was back to normal but I couldn't help but think that something was going to change that really quick. I just hope that I can protect the Hamato family...

* * *

 **Awww Leatherhead! I love Leatherhead! Anyways, how did I do? I want toy hear your thoughts! Ill be able to work a bit faster now that I'm not stressing about Finals!**

 **Thanks for reading guys! STAY AWESOME! ;3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I have been on an updating roll with my stories lately, lol! I hope you guys are excited because Christmas is on its merry way!**

 **Special thanks to: ****Remcicles** **,** **tmntlover2013** **,** **ThatGeekyG1rl** **,** **Orange Dash** **,** **Juanita27** **,** **Sonic155** **,** **RoseDawn89** **,** **blackstar,** **TheMaskedTimelord** **,** **MissCookiiie** **,** **mentalweirdo356,** **pollielobster** **, Guest, and** **DjBennyD** **!**

 **To ThatGeekyG1rl:** **Leo is as reckless as his brothers though he doesn't think so, lol. Hopefully no one will get Leo….but you never know~! ;D But at least he has his "younger" brothers to be there for him. I feel sorry for whoever hurts Leo because Karai will be pissed and so will Splinter! Not just his brothers! This should be good….**

 **To MissCookiiie:** **I am sorry you were feeling sick but I am glad that you were able to entertain yourself with my story! I've done that before plenty of times and finished in one day, lol. I am happy that you liked it. It's been like a week so I hope that you are much better now! C:**

 **To pollielobster:** **I am great at writing cliffies! Haha, I am very happy when you said you were a big supporter of all my stories! It made me feel awesome about myself! I have such amazing support on this site! You also pointed out Oroku Saki's name and let me tell you…I felt so stupid when I realized you were right. I'm not used to saying "Oroku" and I was so sure Saki was his last name! LOL! Sorry for that mistake ;P**

 **Hope you all enjoy! HAPPY READING! Thanks for supporting me still~ C;**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

I stayed sitting for a long time after Raph and Mikey left with Leatherhead. Sensei was still in the kitchen probably making his calls with the private investigator while also finishing dinner. I hope we get to meet the private investigator soon….I need answers.

I looked towards Donnie's room and sighed, looking down at my hands. Donnie was still angry with me. Raph says that he should "get over himself" but I knew that I deserved Donnie being angry with me. I left him and Mikey in the cold, who knows what could have happened to them- and with Don's leg like that too!

My eyes wandered back to the door of his self-proclaimed room and I felt my shoulders slump. I know Raph went with Mikey not only to watch over him but because he wanted me to try and make up with Donnie. Raph says that I should make the first move because being stubborn is one thing the four of us share as quadruplets. I smiled a little at that reminder.

I stood slowly and stretched my arms, trying to stall as I thought of ways to apologize to Donnie. _Sorry for being an_ asshole _? Sorry for being a_ horrible big brother _and_ losing control _? Sorry for acting like a_ monster _?_

Somehow I ended up right in front of Donnie's door and I blinked in surprise. I gulped nervously and knocked at the door. I heard a sigh and slumped, Donnie was _expecting_ me to come and he didn't sound very happy. So he knew what Raph was doing too…

Don slowly opened the door, but not all the way and peeked out, "…what?"

"U-Um….can we talk, Donnie?" I stammered while blushing at feeling so lost and nervous. It was just Donnie….technically just my second youngest brother. Donnie's eyes widened a fraction as he opened the door all the way and stepped back.

The room still needed to be painted a different color and we still needed to get him and Raph better bedroom furniture, but Raph and Don were both pleased with what they had for the time being. Don had a twin sized bed with a simple brown comforter to match his brown walls. His desk was filled with many textbooks, papers, pencils, pens, and a pencil sharpener. I smiled warmly. This was so Don's room now.

Donnie sat at his desk and picked up a pencil, writing on a sheet of paper while I awkwardly sat on his bed cross legged. Donnie avoided eye contact and I felt my heart quicken with anxiety.

"So…uh…what are you working on?" I asked awkwardly and cleared my throat, feeling the tension increase in the air. Donnie frowned but didn't look at me nor stop writing on that paper.

"I'm doing my trigonometry homework," He put simply and I felt a sweat drop roll down my cheek as I stared at my lap. He sounds annoyed….he sounds done with me! It hurts…it really hurts. How do I do this now? I should just tell him. Just get it over with!

"When I thought I was close to finding Raph I was excited," I blurted and Donnie looked at me in surprise. I blushed, "I was excited….and yet I was _angry._ I thought he was hurt because you know better than anyone what Raph used to be like. I was scared that someone was hurting him all that time that he was away from us."

Donnie looked down at his desk sadly and then calmed himself as he nodded. I was just happy he was listening, "I didn't think about you and Mikey at the time. I forgot that you couldn't keep up because of your leg. I'm _so_ sorry. I can't take back leaving you and Mikey but I want you to know that I will _never_ do that again!"

Donnie's face was hidden by his hair and I couldn't tell what he was thinking anymore. I wanted to make everything better. I needed Donnie to understand me!

"Saki's done so much to Sensei that I knew about. Then knowing he was here, where we live, just made me angry and paranoid. I didn't mean to lose control of my anger but…I'm just…scared. I'm scared that something will happen to Sensei or to my new brothers…"

I looked up, my body shaking from my confession. Donnie hadn't moved an inch and his face was still hidden. I licked my lips and continued, "I'm sorry that I scared Mikey and made him cry! I'm sorry that I acted so angry like a monster. I'll control myself better next time! I'll do better so just don't hate me…please, don't hate me Donnie…" I felt pitiful as I looked at him like I was in pain. I hated that any of my brothers might hate me.

I noticed that Donnie's shoulders started shaking and my eyes widened. He turned towards me and I panicked to see tears overflowing from his eyes. He was biting his lip, which was shaking hard. His arms were wrapped around his center like he was trying desperately to keep himself together. I've never seen Donnie so sad before…

"Donnie…" I opened my arms, about to get up to comfort him. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to though. I didn't have to think long before Donnie shot out of his chair and glomped me on his bed. I squeaked in shock as Donnie pressed his face into my shoulder, wrapped his arms around my waist, and wailed, "D-Donnie? Donnie, are you _okay?_ Please don't cry. I'm so sorry….!"

Strangled unintelligible words came from his mouth as he tried to respond but sobbed instead. I felt just horrible and rocked him gently. Raph will kill me for upsetting Donnie so much….hell _Mikey_ is gonna straight up _murder_ me in cold blood.

It took a few minutes but eventually Donnie's sobs turned into pitiful small cries and sniffles as his body shook horribly. I could feel tears and snot in my shirt but that was the last of my worries. I bit my lip as I stroked his mousey brown hair, "A-Are you that mad at me…?"

Donnie shook his head and I felt relieved but also surprised. Worry, however, quickly set in, "Then why are you crying, little brother?"

"I-I was so mean to you," He whispered hoarsely and my eyes widened. I squeezed him tighter and put my head on top of his, "B-But that was j-just a cover f-for how I was really f-feeling…"

"What do you mean, Donnie?" I questioned softly, resisting the urge to look down at his face. I didn't want to let go of Donnie yet. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Y-You left….you just… _left_ Mikey and I…." Donnie stammered unhappily and I gulped down a lump of emotions, "I-It was just like my first foster M-Mom…."

I felt my eyes widen again. Out of us all Mikey and Don were the ones that didn't talk about the past much. Especially Don. We know basics about his last Foster Dad but nothing more than that. What kind of past did Donnie have?

"S-She p-pretended to be s-someone she wasn't…." Donnie explained as he took a calming breath, "I thought she was so n-nice and she was for a while. She's an a-accountant, you know? I helped a lot with her finances….because I was good at Math and Science…b-but I wasn't aware that she was actually making me do all her work. She grew sterner and strict about it…never let me focus on anything else."

"W-What?" I asked in disbelief and he finally drew away. I froze to see miserable red brown eyes rimmed with red. He was pale and unshed tears were in his eyes.

"I remember coming home from school one day with a couple of friends I had made in elementary school…I was 7 at the time. She was furious and yelled at me for bringing them. I was so scared because she'd never yelled at me before. She threw kitchen silverware at my friends and I made them leave. I couldn't calm her down until I promised to do her tax papers and review over her financial records."

"She threw silverware at you all?!" I asked in heated disbelief. Frowning sadly Donnie nodded and twisted his bedsheet with his hand.

"Her name was Nikki Brasher. Nikki said that I was her good little accountant but that I didn't need anyone else but her. She didn't want me to have friends so she pulled me into homeschooling. However, she never let me do any of the school work so I was stuck just learning how and doing her work as she relaxed and went out. She'd come home with men drunk and stuff like that. It was terrible."

I couldn't believe the horrible things I was hearing and I scooted closer to him. He looked at me with a small smile that immediately vanished.

"She was prone to yelling when she was angry, that look in her eyes scared me so bad. That was the same look _you_ get sometimes…." Donnie averted his eyes in shame as he blushed a little. My eyes widened, "I'm sorry…I didn't think about it until after a while why it had bothered me. I don't like to remember her at all…and then when Mikey looked so scared when he was on your back…it reminded me of me. So I got mad. I'm sorry…"

"I'm…so sorry Donnie about that," I gulped and then frowned, grabbing his hand and squeezing it, "What happened to her…?"

Donnie's eyes darkened with sadness, "Things suddenly started getting better. She allowed me to relax a little even though she still went out. She was nicer to me and bought me things. I thought things were changing but one day she brought her boyfriend home and I remember thinking he looked very scary. They whispered a lot but her boyfriend seemed to hate me. He reminds me now of Shawn…."

Donnie shivered and I wrapped an arm around him. Donnie clenched the bedsheets again and with sudden determination he sobered and looked me straight in the eye, "I had been watching TV all day when she came in with a weird look on her face. She told me that she loved me for everything that I did for her. Her boyfriend came to pick her up and she ran to get in his car. That was the last time I ever saw her. She never returned…."

"What?!" I flinched as if I was burned, "First of all she left a 7 year old by himself?! She abandoned you?!" I suddenly connected the dots to that woman leaving Don and me leaving Don. I felt my heart drop into the deepest part of my stomach.

"Actually I was 9 at that time. I was responsible on my own," Donnie smiled weakly as he rubbed at one eye, "I fell asleep watching TV and when I woke up and she wasn't there I panicked. I called 911 and when they got there they looked so shocked and sad for me."

"I'm so sorry you went through that Donnie…" I clenched my teeth and Donnie shrugged one shoulder, "I always thought my life sucked but you, Mikey, and Raph had it so hard…"

"Yeah…well…everyone has a story," Donnie looked a little relieved, like a weight was off his chest. I smiled as he turned to me again, "I was put in a foster home where I became anti-social thanks to how I had lived my life for the past two years. I found out a couple of months later Nikki and her boyfriend were arrested for wire fraud which I had unknowingly been helping with stealing money for her. Nikki was also charged with child abandonment and neglect…I felt a sense of justice at that and the fact that most of the money was returned."

"Really?" I blinked and Donnie nodded with a small smile on his face, "And then you were adopted by your Foster Dad, Nevarez?"

"Yeah," Donnie beamed, "He was very kind to me and smart too. He enrolled me in elementary and middle school and helped me catch up. He was the reason I found my love for mechanics, robotics and chemistry! He even tried to help me become more outgoing…though that somewhat failed…The last thing he started was teaching me ninjitsu…"

"Didn't you meet April in middle school?" I asked with a confused tilt of my head. Donnie smiled more and shook his head.

"I met April in the Manhattan elementary school. She was kind to me when no one else was and we just clicked. My Foster Dad really liked her and her Dad so he became friends with them too. But…" Donnie frowned at the bed again, "But then Dad died in a car accident a couple of years ago and I have been in the Manhattan foster home since...until now that is…"

"Yeah…until now," I grinned as I pulled him closer, "I think you turned out great Donnie! And your last Dad got to teach you ninjitsu for a while." Donnie nodded.

"And made my bo staff personally," He smiled warmly and I returned it. Suddenly he blushed, "Sorry all that sort of spilled on you…."

"No, it's okay! We all have a story, right?" I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows causing him to laugh, "I am glad that you told me but I hate that _I_ reminded you of Nikki…"

Donnie frowned as he looked at me, "You had a right to be angry and scared for Raph….though you could have handled it better." I smiled sheepishly, "I love you Leo…I was scared of you for a while there."

My heart clenched and I hugged him, "Donnie, I really am sorry…"

"I know, Leo…me too," Donnie whispered and he squeezed me. We both parted and then smiled at each other, "When Mikey and Raph get back…do you think you can be there when I tell them too….?"

"Oh absolutely," I replied with a serious glint in my eye. Donnie laughed a little and smiled, looking much better than before now that the air was clean.

We both startled when the door opened and Sensei looked at us startled and frightened before he bent over with his hands on his knees, sighing in relief.

"You boys scared me! I came out looking for you and I didn't find you until now," He said and we both laughed nervously. He rose and then smiled, "Dinner is ready. Your brothers and Leatherhead should be here soon."

"They better be," Donnie winked and I nodded, smiling at him. Sensei stared at us for a moment before sighing fondly. He must know that something happened between us. Sensei was good at figuring stuff out.

Donnie and I stood to follow Sensei out and wait for our brothers and Leatherhead so that we could eat dinner together.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Raphael's Point of View:**_

I watched Mikey interactin' with Leatherhead for a while before I felt a terrible feeling churn in my gut. Somethin' was wrong….somethin' was about ta go down. I frowned worriedly and put my hands in my pockets, tryin' ta seem casual as I approached Mikey and Leatherhead.

"Mikey," I called and he turned ta me with a sparkling face that made me chuckle for a second, "Mikey, we got ta go back now….have ya got everythin'?"

Mikey and Leatherhead both blinked in surprise at me but I ignored it. Mikey looked confused as he canted his head, "Yea…but I thought that I was gonna check in with Mika-san?"

"Ya can do that another time, right?" I asked with a scowl. I hated this feelin' in my gut and I really wanted ta get back ta Donnie and Fearless. They better have made up by tha time I get back.

"I guess so…but I wanted to know how…the meeting or whatever went," Mikey shifted nervously as Leatherhead sent me a look. God, why did LH have ta be so big? I sighed and rubbed at my sun blonde hair.

"Fine, but she better get here soon…" I trailed off as I waved at a couple of foster kids I recognized. They giggled and ran off, "Why is Mika always late anyways?"

"I don't know," Mikey laughed a little and I rolled my eyes. Why does he see somethin' cheerful or funny in everythin'? "Why do you want to go back so badly?"

I looked at him seriously which made him stand up a little straighter, "I have a bad feelin'….that's all…"

"Really?" Mikey echoed with wide eyes, clenchin' his hands around his bad. I sighed. This is exactly why I didn't want him ta know…I saw Leatherhead move in behind Mikey and place a comfortin' hand on his head. Wow, LH's hand covers Mikey's entire head! He's _huge_ , seriously! He looks so awesome! I shook my head from my random thoughts. I am hangin' out with Mikey too much.

"Well, I'm good in here if you wanna go look for Mika-san," Mikey smiled as he walked up ta me with LH closely behind. I smirked and rubbed Mikey's hair before rushing down tha stairs when he whined and LH laughed.

"Ah, Raphael!" I froze and looked up ta see Mika lookin' at me in shock. I heard a giggle behind me and paled when Mikey rushed straight into me, makin' us fall ta tha floor in a tangled heap.

"Mikey, ya idiot!" I growled and shoved him off. He laughed and I sighed, rubbin' my eyes. I moved my arm so that Mikey could receive his bag again as LH joined us with a surprised look.

"Oh, Michelangelo! Good timing!" Mika beamed as I stood up and helped Mikey stand. Mikey straightened his bag and beamed back at Mika, "I was just about to call you!"

"Really? So do you know anything?! How did the meeting go?" He asked with a nervous smile. I stepped closer to him and crossed my arms. Mika looked at me with a smile and then smiled politely at LH, though paled a tad bit at his appearance.

"Well…nothing is set in stone but Hamato Yoshi-san still has a better chance of adopting you due to his house and financials already being checked out by a social worker," Mika explained and I felt my shoulders slump in relief. Mikey was beamin' like a sun, his eyes sparklin' happily. I chuckled and wrapped an arm around him, "But….that Oroku Saki guy apparently has the same credentials as Hamato Yoshi-san…"

"What does that mean?" LH asked lowly as Mikey and I froze. Mika looked up at LH nervously and messed with her hands.

"It means just that Oroku-san is just as qualified as Hamato-san but Hamato-san already claimed Michelangelo. So unless it is proven that he is unfit to live there…Mikey will be adopted by Hamato-san," Mika finished with a big smile. Mikey nearly fell over in his relief but I steadied him with a look of surprise and relief.

But I worried a little bit after rememberin' that Karai said Saki was out ta make Sensei look bad so we were taken from him. How was he goin' ta do that? I needed ta talk with tha others about this tonight!

"Thank you so much Mika-san!" Mikey barreled out of my arms ta hug her and she gasped before laughin' and huggin' him back. I rolled my eyes but smiled at tha scene, "If you need me I'll be with my bro's at Sensei's house!"

"Yes, he informed me…" Mika giggled and then looked at LH, "But I somehow think you'll be safe enough…." LH blushed with a happy look and Mikey laughed.

"Let's go home now you two…" I sighed as that feeling suddenly got stronger, "We need ta get home before Sensei worries…"

"Yeah, bye Mika-san!" Mikey said as he gave her one last hug. I was surprised that Mika gave me a hug too, when she could.

"Take care of everyone," She whispered ta me and I nodded seriously before following Mikey and LH out of tha door. I looked back ta see her smilin' and wavin' at me. I smirked ta myself until I bumped into LH's back and nearly fell on tha ground from tha impact.

"What tha hell LH-" I choked when I saw LH's eyes dark and his mouth curled into a threatenin' shark like scowl. Mikey was pale and shakin' by his side. I quickly stood and froze when I saw what they were both starin' at.

That damned Oroku Saki was standin' there leanin' against his car with a smile on his face that did not belong there. He frowned a bit when he looked at LH and I but he continued ta smile at Mikey. How dare he!

"What tha fuck are you doin' here?!" I growled as I tensed, blockin' Mikey from his sight. I was a bit worried how LH was shakin' and starin' at Saki like he was an animal ta massacre. I knew he was prone ta violence when he felt threatened or his loved ones…but damn…

"Language, Raphael," Saki fake scolded while my eye twitched, "I was only here to see how you all were doing."

"Lies!" I hissed and felt my hands shake. I jolted when I felt a small hand hit into one of my own and looked back at Mikey, who looked calmer and less pale than before, as if he was tryin' ta calm himself. "Leave us tha hell alone ya stalker! I'll call tha cops on ya!"

"Oh please do," Saki rolled his eyes but tried to maintain his smile that turned into a small smirk, "Let's see who they believe, a genuine ADULT businessman or a little jerk delinquent."

I twitched and froze. He was right. I gasped when Mikey stood beside me and glared at Saki, "You're wrong! Raph's not a delinquent or a jerk! Stop talking about my brother!" I felt a warmth overwhelm me at Mikey takin' up for me, "You might wanna go away because my cousin usually goes crazy when he thinks someone will hurt him or us…" Mikey pointed casually at a seethingly dark LH. I felt sweat drops roll down my face at LH's murderous gaze. Even Saki looked a bit paler than before.

Mikey was tha only one that didn't look bothered by LH right now and I thought in that moment that Mikey was pretty amazin'. Saki frowned as he stood straighter.

"Fine. I'll take my leave," He growled as he glared daggers at LH. Was that even a wise thing ta be doin'? "But Michelangelo, I think that you misunderstand me. I _always_ get what I want." Mikey's eyes widened.

Mikey and I shivered while LH growled loudly, takin' two strides before Saki leapt in his car and sped off. I blinked and began laughin' despite what just happened. I don't think I EVER saw someone leave so fast in my whole life!

"It's okay buddy," Mikey said softly as I looked over ta see him huggin' LH around tha waist and bury his head in his chest. LH looked down sharply, still glarin', "Don't be angry anymore. He's gone. He won't hurt you or anything."

I blinked in surprise when LH's eyes lightened and he hugged Mikey back hard. I smiled at tha two before findin' LH's truck. I turned back ta tha two, who finished their hug, "Come on guys…we need ta tell tha family what just happened."

"Oh boy," Mikey pouted and I smirked, knowin' that he was thinkin' of how protective Leo and Donnie were gonna get. I snickered at him and pulled him ta my side ta give him a side hug. Mikey brightened instantly and squeezed tha life out of me.

LH smiled softly at us as he walked around his truck and started it. I stopped Mikey by grabbin' his arm and he looked at me surprised when I gave him a real hug. I sighed, "Thanks for sticking up for me, bro."

I practically felt Mikey _glowing_ , "Anytime Raphie!"

I growled and pulled away, pokin' his forehead, "Don't call me that! It sounds childish!"

"Exactly," Mikey laughed and I swiped at him as he got into tha truck. I rolled my eyes and climbed into tha backside.

I wonder if Donnie and Leo made up yet? Tha four of us needed ta stay together from now on.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

As soon as we got home Sensei hugged us and made us go meet our brothers at the island table. When Raph and I walked in we were both surprised at seeing Donnie laughing at something Leo had told him. Raph grinned so hard that I thought he looked like a predator or something. I giggled.

"Mikey! Raph!" Leo beamed and Donnie smiled over at us. I beamed back and rushed to Donnie's side, hugging him as I sat on my usual stool by his side. Donnie laughed and squeezed me back as I noticed Raph taking his usual stool and smirking at Leo.

"It's about time ya guys made up," Raph complained as he crossed his arms on the table. I looked towards the door, wondering why Sensei and LH weren't right behind us.

"Oh shut up," Donnie blushed slightly as he looked away, "We would have eventually." I smiled happily.

Leo laughed as he got off the stool and handed each of us our dinners. I was surprised to see cooked salmon, mashed potatoes and sweet peas. My mouth watered and immediately started digging in, making my brothers laugh at me.

"Jeez, eat not inhale," Raph teased and I stuck my tongue out at him. Leo returned to his stool after setting Sensei's and Leatherhead's plates down. I rose an eyebrow. Where did they go?

"Michelangelo," I startled almost off my stool at the tone of Sensei's voice and sudden appearance. Raph and Donnie were just as startled while Leo just blinked at everyone, "Leatherhead has informed me what has happened."

I saw LH looking slightly sheepish behind Sensei at the doorway and blinked stupidly. We were gonna tell everyone during dinner so why does he think I'll be mad?

"Wait…what happened?" Leo looked serious and Donnie put his fork down, looking at me with worry. I sighed.

"Well….here's the short version," I began as I immediately started telling them what happened when LH and Raph came out of my room with me. I explained what happened with Mika-san and then what happened when we saw Saki. Leo was quickly becoming angry while Donnie paled. Sensei just looked eerily calm the whole time.

"Why is he following them now?!" Donnie demanded as he slammed a hand down. We all startled at this anger behavior from Donnie, "How dare he try to hurt Raph's feelings!"

"Don…" Raph blushed as he blinked and then shifted his gaze. Leo and I shared a look and then grinned at the both of them.

"Chill, D," I soothed as he looked at me, "LH totally scared the pants off Saki! You should have been there!" Donnie and Leo smirked a little as they looked at the unashamed LH.

"It's true! I have never seen someone jump in their car and drive off so fast in my life!" Raph bellowed as he held his stomach. Sensei looked surprised before he began chuckling.

"Well…I am more relived now that I know," Sensei sighed as he smiled towards me, "Please do be careful….all of you be careful."

"Hai Sensei," We replied as Raph tried to stop laughing. I smiled towards LH when he took a stool beside me to stare at the dinner.

"I think when we see Karai tomorrow we can know what to do next," Leo said after wallowing some of his food, "If she gets the files we can know what Saki knows about us and then plan to work against him."

"Very true. I believe this is wise," Sensei smiled at Leo, who beamed and searched our faces. We nodded and I smiled at Leo, too. Leo was so smart and heroic! I admire him so much! Wait...that reminds me...

"Hey Leo! I saw this great t-shirt that I am gonna get you when I get a chance," I pipped up randomly. Everyone stared at me in surprise.

"Uh, a t-shirt?" Leo smiled in a happily confused way. I grinned and nodded eagerly.

"It's a SUPERMAN t-shirt!" I gushed and everyone broke out into laughter.

At least after all this drama and stress I could still make my family laugh! I'll hold onto that from now on.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Superman….lol Mikey!** **Poor Donnie though….a big piece of his past was realized by Leo and soon the others! What is Saki doing, stalking Raph and Mikey? What is Hun up to…? Leo loves Mikey thinking he's like Superman haha!**

 **Find out soon! I hope to see reviews from you all because I can't wait to read them!**

 **STAY AWESOME! ;3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello guys! Things are busy yet again because nowadays everything is difficult. But that's just how it is after Christmas! I started school today but I promise to stay on top of my stories to the best of my abilities! Thanks for being supportive! C:**

 **Special thanks to:** **Sonic155** **, Orange Dash,** **TheMaskedTimelord** **,** **efarraiz** **,** **Lucy Dragneel4life** **,** **Juanita27** **,** **Bre Z Hamato,** **RoseDawn89** **,** **DjBennyD** **, and Guest!**

 **I loved reading your reviews, thanks for that! It's always interesting to read them because everyone has different thoughts and opinions! Hope that you all like this chapter as well! I was too lazy to reply to reviews personally this time but I will next time and I'll reply to all! ;)**

 **HAPPY READING! And don't kill me for what happens….*hides behind random rock* It's mostly Donnie's P.O.V this chapter…..**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Karai's Point of View:**_

I sighed as I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock that happened to be right on my bedside table. 3:02 a.m. Now would be the best time. Father never goes to bed later than 1 a.m. at the latest.

I smirked and quickly sat up on my black and purple comforter. I threw myself off my bed and landed on my feet. I made a promise to my new friends and I was gonna keep it! My Father was being too different, he was being too _mean._ Mean in a way that I haven't dealt with before.

I quietly snuck out of my room and checked the darkened halls. Good, the lights are out. There shouldn't be any workers here but sometimes they stayed very late to work and please my Father. I rolled my eyes as I swiftly walked in a fast pace to my Father's office.

Thanks to my years of ninjitsu practice, I was able to get to his office without so much as a sound. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, so I'd have to be careful. I carefully opened and then closed his door and sighed in relief when I safely made it into his office.

I knew that Father kept the usual files on his desk, but when I looked, they weren't there. That shouldn't have surprised me. He caught me in his office last time and although I lied smoothly he was probably paranoid and relocated them.

I scowled as I looked around the room, my eyes already adjusted to the dark from before. I blinked when I noticed his laptop wasn't completely closed. A pencil was carelessly keeping it from being shut all the way. I rose an eyebrow and opened his laptop. Father must have been so tired or in a hurry that he didn't notice that the computer was not shut.

A bright light emitted from the screen and I squinted for several moments until my eyes stopped hurting. I blinked again and studied the page my Father had last been on.

It was an online newspaper article about some Japanese man named Nakano Eiichi. Who was this man? As I curiously read over the article I found that the man was in the news because he had lost his wife, Nakano Lisa. The more I read the more confused I was. Why would my Father read this?

I got more determined to figure it out and much to my shock I found that the date of the online article dated back nearly 15 years ago. It was published March 24th 2001. That was the year the boys and I were born.

I sighed angrily and grabbed a pen. I used some of my Father's note cards and wrote down the website's URL, so the guys could look at it later. I noticed that he didn't have any other tabs up so I knew there was nothing else useful.

A shimmer caught my eye as I went to close the laptop. I was startled to see five files tucked neatly into a shelf at the bottom of my Father's mini bookcase. I grinned as I grabbed them up and laid them on his desk. Each one had a color coded tab with names. Hamato Yoshi, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. I felt a pang of accomplish hit me. I did it! I was able to find the files they wanted me to find!

I quickly tucked them into my black nightshirt along with the note card and used some extra books to fill the open space I left on the bookcase. I quickly but quietly exited the room, being very careful not to leave any evidence and then retreated back to my room.

I felt like a big weight was lifted off my shoulders now and began to finally feel tired. As soon as I was in my room I safely placed the evidence into my back pack so that I could give it to the others tomorrow.

I sank into my bed and hardly pulled the covers over me before I fell into a relieved sleep.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

I groaned when I felt something jab into my side. I opened my eyes slowly, noticing that I wasn't in my room. I blinked groggily and realized that the natural light in the room meant I was in the pit. Memories flooded my mind and I smiled.

Dinner had been amazing, mainly because of Mikey's antics and the fact that Leo refused to let any tense topic come up. After dinner Sensei excused himself for some meditation, but we all knew he also just wanted to be alone after everything he had heard.

We camped out in the pit because none of us felt like sleeping alone; especially Mikey and Raph. Leatherhead went home so that he could watch over Mikey's Mom, and we didn't stay up much longer after that since it was a school night. I ended up telling my story to an angry Raph and quiet Mikey. It wasn't as hard as the first time and especially not with Leo there. Afterwards Leo suggested we put in a movie and surprisingly we all agreed on Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. But I know none of us made it through the entire movie.

"Donnie?"

I turned over, not surprised to see Leo sitting up, already groomed and ready to go to school. Leo was a complete morning person, like Mikey, but he was definitely an early riser, "Good morning Leo…"

"Good morning," Leo smiled warmly and I returned it. He gazed at our remaining brothers and I did too. Raph's arms were stretched out, proving that it was his arm that woke me up, and his other was over Mikey's torso. He almost looked like an eagle or something, with the way he was sprawled out. Mikey, however, looked like a woodland creature. He was curled into a ball against Raph's side.

"We totally need a picture of this," I stared and Leo laughed in an amused way.

"You think I've just been sitting around all this time?" Leo smirked and my eyes widened as I noticed his phone beside him. I glared at him, "I mainly took pictures of Raph and Mikey…you know, for blackmail against Raph in the future."

My glare shifted into amusement, "Gold. That's too funny!"

"I know right?" Leo grinned some more, "But let's wake them up so we aren't late for school. Sensei's taking us."

"Oh…right….but you're waking Raph up," I replied and his eyes widened. I couldn't help but chuckle. Raph was dangerous when grumpy. I quickly crawled over the blankets and shook Mikey, "Mikey, get up! We have school."

"No.. _mrh_ …leave me 'lone squirrel."

I rose an eyebrow and shared a confused yet amused look. I shook Mikey harder and he groaned, blinking awake, "Donnie..?"

"Good morning, bro," I grinned, "It's time to get up for school."

"Nooo," Mikey groaned as he shifted dramatically. I rolled my eyes as he finally decided to sit up with a glare, "Why does school exist?"

I snorted, "So you can become more intelligent and have a place in society."

"I'm good with bein' an outcast," Mikey joked and I laughed while gently slapping him upside the head, "Ow!"

"Ow nothing-"

"URAH!" Mikey and I jumped so hard that somehow he landed half in my lap and I nearly fell on my back. Raph was growling and rubbing at his eyes angrily, "What? What time is it?!"

Somehow in all that random ruckus Leo had managed to be squatting safely behind everyone on the coffee table. Mikey and I stared at him in shock before Mikey looked ready to _die_ laughing. Leo's eyes were wide, like he couldn't get away fast enough. How did he even get there so fast?!

"What is it?" Raph growled once more before awareness flooded his face, "Ugh, wake me up tomorrow!"

"Come on Raph, we have school," Leo blushed as Mikey continued to laugh at him, "It's not that funny Mike."

"It kinda is," I chuckled a little and Leo shot me a glare. I grinned and looked over at Raph, who looked at all of us in a confused way.

"I'm so done with ya all. I don't know what's happenin'," He sighed as he pushed aside the covers, "Why does school exist?"

"Dude! I just asked that!" Mikey laughed, "We are rockin' the twin thing!"

"We're quadruplets," I corrected and Leo grinned at me. Mikey pouted as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You know what I meant!"

"Oh, I thought you meant twins," I shrugged and Leo laughed. Mikey growled and launched himself at me as I finally started laughing. Mikey and I suddenly squealed when an arm wrapped around each of our throats.

"Ohhhh you're _so_ funny," Raph's face was set in a taunting grumpy glare and I gulped while Mikey just beamed.

"Don't be a stick in the mud Raphie! Let's get ready for school!" Mikey cheered and I gasped when Raph pushed me aside to wrestle with our baby brother, "Ughhh, stoppit Raph!"

"Stop calling me "Raphie"!" Raph growled and I noticed Leo roll his eyes and get up. I did the same and stretched.

"Get ready guys, we are leaving soon," Leo called as he walked back into his room. I shrugged and decided that Raph and Mikey were on their own.

I dressed in a simple long sleeved purple plaid shirt, blue jeans, and black toms, well "tom" if you count the black medical boot I'd get off today. I gathered all my schoolwork and put it in my back pack before taking off to see if my brothers were ready yet. Leo was in there with Mikey and I grinned before taking a seat in between them.

"Looking good nerd!" Mikey joked and I blushed, scowling at him. They know how I felt about my appearance…

Mikey was wearing a black beanie (I'm starting to believe he has a thing for them since skaters wear them a lot), and a long sleeved black graphic tee with lots of white, blue, orange and red colors. Like me, he chose to wear blue jeans and black converse. I rose an eyebrow and Mikey noticed. He wiggled his shoes, "I stole them from Raphie. Payback for this morning…shhh…"

Leo and I rolled our eyes, knowing that this would end badly somehow. Leo was wearing a stripped white and navy blue long sleeved shirt from Gap along with Gap jeans and oddly enough he also had black toms on though his were not as faded as mine were. Leo noticed me staring at him and smiled.

"Raphie! Hurry up!" Mikey yelled as he launched himself against the couch, startling me for a moment, "We need to go or Sensei will leave you!"

"Stop callin' me Raphie ya little punk!" Raph growled as he came out of his room loudly.

"But Raphieeee," Mikey whined and I bit down a grin. Raph's eye twitch and he immediately launched for the couch, but Mikey had already jumped away while laughing, "It's Friday Raph! Lighten up!"

"Whatever, goofball. I'm just glad it's Friday," Raph sighed as he straightened sending Mikey dangerous looks. Leo rolled his eyes at them both.

"And it's October," I pointed out as Raph turned to me with a flat look. Raph was wearing a red t-shirt with a black sleeveless vest, black jeans and dark red Vans. Apparently he hasn't noticed the missing black converse yet, "Shouldn't you dress warmer?"

"No, Mom, I think I'm okay," Raph teased and I turned red. Leo elbowed Raph, "Ow! Dammit Fearless!"

"Go put something warmer on. If you get sick no one will feel sorry for you," Leo replied with a bored look. Raph glared and grumbled something about "annoying brothers" but walked back into his room while we all stared at him in an amused way.

"Good Morning, my sons," Sensei came out of the dojo smiling and looking refreshed. He had on a white t-shirt tucked into some nice black pants and his Japanese wooden sandals.

"Good morning, Sensei," We replied in unison, looking at each other in shock for doing so. Sensei just chuckled as Raph came back out with surprise on his face. Raph hadn't changed his shirt but removed the vest in order to have his slightly ripped leather jacket on.

"Wow Raph, you look so cool!" Mikey beamed, his eyes sparkling in admiration. I shook my head as Leo rolled his eyes again. Raph smirked though and I think only Sensei and I saw the slight perk to Raph's shoulders at Mikey's compliment, "Now let's go to school guys!"

"Wow you really wanna go to school?" I laughed as Sensei grabbed for his car keys, "You hate learning."

"Not all the time!" Mikey pouted as we left the house and got into Sensei's car. Leo sat up front with Sensei while the rest of us sat in the back.

"Just Math and Science right?" Leo teased while Mikey glared at Leo and I. I chuckled at him.

"You hate them too! I also hate English most of the time! I hate essays!"

"Ditto," Raph groaned as he crossed his arms. By the time Sensei took off towards school I had learned that Leo excelled in English and Literature, Mikey excelled in Arts and Crafts (which was not that surprising) but Raph excelled in Mechanics and History. We had all been stunned by that one and by all I mean even Sensei was.

Raph just laughed at us, "What? I like history most times though it's hard to remember dates, but I love to hear about the wars, and I also love to work on machines and cars."

That was so like Raph…

"You do?" I asked with wide blown eyes. Raph smirked and wrapped an arm around my neck, surprising me by pulling me towards him.

"Well, I'm not a genius like you, who can build things, but I like to work on em…yeah…" Raph had said and then immediately let me go as Mikey began to babble about me remaking my old Metalhead module.

I felt warm though. Raph hardly shows affection but just for me he allowed me to see that we have something in common. And…I believe he just complimented me!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Timeskip: To Lunch!**

As soon as I met up with April I noticed Leo and Raph already in the lunchroom. Both were just as anxious as the other to get the files Karai said she would get. In all honesty I don't know what to think of her. I am not entirely sure she will pull through but…I've been surprised before.

April took my hand and didn't let go once we entered and I internally squealed for joy. Mikey joined us soon after having bid farewell to Mondo, who said he wanted to go visit Leatherhead in the library.

Soon we all got our lunch while being distracted by each other's company at the same time. We moved to our usual table but stopped short in surprise for a moment when we noticed Karai was already there, sitting in the spot beside Leo's.

I didn't bother fighting a knowing grin since they did that to me all the time about April. Leo blushed but sat down next to her while the rest of us eagerly sat down to begin eating.

"Good to see you Karai!" Mikey beamed immediately after everyone was situated. Karai smirked at Mikey, who was sitting on her other side.

"Back at you, Squirt," She replied, laughing when she pulled his beanie over his eyes. Mikey whined and pouted, pulling it back up to see.

"Did ya find tha files?" Raph blurted, interrupting the nice peace we just had. I sighed and April glanced over at me in slight concern.

Karai laughed again but nodded as she grabbed for her black bag. We all learned in eagerly as she pulled out five separate colored files. I immediately noticed out the tabs were labeled with our names, "I stole these. I'm not sure how long it will be before my Father realizes they were stolen."

"Not long," Leo grumbled as Karai handed each of us a file with our names on it. She handed Master Splinter's file to Leo as well. I quickly opened mine and shifted through all the documents in shock. Saki had copies of my Foster records and previous Foster families.

I nearly gasped when I noticed files on Nikki and on my last Foster Dad, Nevarez. I was most alarmed to see the record of our accident earlier ago and recent pictures of mostly me and my brothers.

Looking up I noticed my brothers had similar looks of shock but then Raph nearly jumped up, looking very pale, "Raph?"

"Are ya okay, dude?" Casey asked, alarmed at his sudden jump. Raph shut the file quickly and picked up his phone, nearly shaking as he dialed some number. Leo, Mikey, and I exchanged wide eyed looks as Karai rose an eyebrow.

"Slash? Oh, thank God. Are ya okay?" Raph seemed immensely relieved and I shared a worried look with Leo, "Nothin' man, I just…got a weird vibe and had ta make sure ya were okay. I'll tell ya later…yeah….bye."

"Uh….Raph?" Leo questioned as Raph sighed and palmed his face.

"That guy…he knows that I have a history with Slash…well in tha files it has his real name "Spike" and I was…..well…"

"Ya were worried that Saki made connections and went after Spike?" Casey guessed with a serious but angry face. Raph nodded, looking much calmer but annoyed, "It also looks like he has pictures of ya too."

"Same here!" I blurted and April pursed her lips unhappily.

"Why is he stalking you guys?" She asked heatedly and Leo growled.

"I think he's having someone else take these pictures. He doesn't have much to use against me other than Father and my brothers of course. I've been with Sensei most of my life," Leo replied with an irritated frown.

"He has information on my old foster families," Raph muttered as he glared down at the table. Karai's eyes went wide as she looked from all our faces, "But my old families were crap except for my last one…but he's dead. I'm pretty much in tha same place as Leo…"

Leo eyed me for a moment and I sighed, making everyone look at me, "He has information on Nikki…my old foster Mom…and her arrest. As well as my last foster parent…"

April's eyes went very wide and she gripped my arm tightly. I blinked at her in surprised but I saw a bit of panic there. I tried to soothe her by placing the folder down and put that hand over hers. She calmed only slightly.

"Why…why does he have all of this information on you all…?" April stammered nervously, "Donnie…he can't use Nikki against you….right?"

"I don't think so because she's serving 45 more years for her numerous crimes," I replied, looking down as my shoulders slumped. Leo reached across the table and put a hand on my other arm. I smiled a bit at him in return.

"Mikey, what about you?" Casey asked and I immediately noticed how Mikey hadn't said one thing since seeing the files come out. Mikey was gripping his files tightly and his face was as pale as Raph's had been.

"He's….h-he's got info on my last families too. And pictures. But he also….has files on my Mom….copies of hospital stuff too. There's a document here…that shows her health insurance that helps pay for her chemotherapy…" Mikey stuttered as he slightly shook, "W-What if he…does something?"

"He won't," Karai butted in immediately and all wide eyes turned to her, "I haven't read your files but I'm not going to let him do that. Surely my Father would go so low…"

"T-Thanks Karai," Mikey gave her a shaky smile and wiped at his eyes, "You're Dad is weird….he just needs to leave my family alone…"

I smiled at Mikey as Leo nodded furiously. Karai gave a hearty laugh and also nodded her head, wrapping an arm around our little brother.

The rest of lunch went by quickly because of all our talking. We decided to show the files to Sensei and let him read his own, since it wasn't really all our business to read it by ourselves. Then we'd decide what to do. Mikey planned to call Leatherhead to fill him in and then visit his Mom while Raph planned to chat with Slash to fill him in also.

Surprisingly Karai and April hit it off as friends and April invited Karai to stay the night at her house because even though she wouldn't admit it, Karai was nervous to be around her Father after what she did for us. So Karai quickly agreed.

The rest of classes, however, seemed to go by forever. For once I had no interest in my chemistry class. I just wanted to go home then go to the hospital to get this boot removed. My leg feels so much better and I do not think that I would need anything else for it. I'd just have to be careful with my leg until it's used to the slightly extra weight.

By the time classes were over I felt somewhat like a slug. I dragged myself to my locker to grab the appropriate books then trudged through the crowd to find my brothers.

"Donnie!" I jolted when Raph grabbed my arm. I sighed then sent him a glare when he smirked at me, "Somehow yer always tha last one ta tha group."

"Well forgive me for being slower," I growled as I walked out of his grip and towards the entrance. Raph walked beside me and looked down at me in surprise.

"Ya know I wasn't talkin' about yer leg," Raph frowned and I sighed again.

"I know, sorry. I'm just on edge right now," I revealed and Raph nodded again, "You looked like you didn't like what was in that file."

I eyed him carefully as his face fell and a scowl replaced his frown. His eyes shifted away and I placed a hand on his shoulder. He blinked at me, "You don't have to tell us right now Raph…it's okay."

"Well Leo knows most of my past….except one part," Raph shrugged as he looked away again. I nodded and let go of him as we reached the stairs.

"Donnie! Raph!" Leo called and we looked up to see him and Mikey waving. I found it amusing how soothed Raph and Leo could be when we were all finally together. It was cheesy but cute, just like how they slightly tense when we are out of sight.

One look at Mikey's face told me he was thinking the same. He grinned at me as we joined them and began walking home. "I want some pizza gyoza…"

"Me too," Raph sighed as he crossed his arms. Leo rose his eyebrow and looked at me. I shrugged. Raph would tell us what's wrong when he wanted too.

"Do you think Sensei will put us on lock down when he sees the files?" Mikey asked with slight amusement. We all looked at him and rolled our eyes.

"Probably," Leo replied causing Mikey to laugh, "I think I'll call Terry and Frank to let them know what's going on…at least a little bit. We could go to Terry's if we have to!"

"Would Saki know about Sensei's friends?" Raph asked with anger in his tone. I grabbed at my fingers in worry. I hadn't thought about that.

"Oh…well probably," Leo sighed as his shoulders slumped, "I'm worried about what Saki knows about Sensei."

"Me too," I almost blurted and they frowned, "I think we should go to the police with the files. They are proof that he has been stalking us and checking in on us periodically!"

"Tha police wouldn't give a fuck about us!" Raph argued, his forehead creasing showing his displeasure for the government.

"Don't say that," Leo scolded while sighing afterwards, "We'll go home, freshen up and then get you to the hospital Don. Then we'll all sit down and talk about the files. Sensei has to teach his classes today, remember? He won't be back until 5."

"Oh yeah…" Raph blinked, his emerald eyes slightly wide, "Well let's just figure it out when Sensei gets home. Like Leo said."

We all stared at Raph with wide eyes and he scoffed, rolling his own. Suddenly, right as we had crossed a road, Mikey's phone rang loudly which caused all of us to jump in the air.

"Wah! I thought you had your phone on silent?!" Leo stammered, putting a hand over his heart while I did the same. Raph bent over with his hands on his knees, glaring at a flustered Mikey.

"I must have forgot! Sorry, dudes," Mikey grinned sheepishly as he answered the call, "Hello? Oh, hey Mika-san!"

I froze as I noticed Leo and Raph pause. We all looked up at Mikey, who noticed our stares and shrugged, "Yeah, I've been good. You? That's great, I'm glad the kids are all doing well!"

"What does she want?" Raph asked heatedly, standing behind Mikey and peering over his shoulder as if it were a video call. I just shrugged when Leo gave me a look.

"Shh, Raph," Mikey frowned and then turned away from us, "Uh, no, I haven't seen him around again….why?"

Leo narrowed his eyes as Raph and I glared. Why was Mika asking if Mikey saw Saki again? He better not be stalking any of my brothers again!

Mikey turned around to us, accidently ramming into Raph's body because he stood too close. Raph winced then growled but Mikey's eyes were blown wide, "What?! Really?! Wait, lemme put you on speaker phone!"

We watched as he pressed a key on his phone and then held it out for us as we crowded around, _"Speaker phone? Mikey, you still there Honey?"_

I withheld a snicker at yet another one of Mikey's nicknames but Mikey rolled his eyes at me, "Yeah, tell my bro's what you just said…"

" _I said that I've been keeping up with Oroku Saki, you know, to make sure he doesn't sabotage your adoption…"_

"And did he do anything new?" Leo demanded instantly, almost loudly.

" _Yes Leo, but not in a bad way that you're thinking,"_ Mika soothed and we all shared confused looks with Mikey, _"Oroku Saki was determined before but I just received news that he suddenly pulled out of the adoption…"_

"What?!" Leo, Raph, and I squawked with wide eyes.

"So that means…he _doesn't_ wanna adopt me right?" Mikey asked hesitantly.

" _Yes, he doesn't want to adopt you. And he hasn't tried anything on any of you right now as far as I know,"_ Mika replied cheerfully, _"It was wonderful news!"_

Raph and I shared a brightened look as Mikey did a little cheer. Mika laughed and told us to call her if we need her to look into anything else for us or if we needed a place to stay. We hung up the call feeling a bit better.

"I am so happy! I bet Sensei will be extra happy!" Mikey beamed and I nodded, putting an arm around him as he cheered again. Raph smirked at us before he glanced over at Leo and it vanished. Leo was staring at the ground in a calculating way and definitely didn't seem as happy as we did.

"Leo? Whatcha thinkin' about?" Raph asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Leo sighed and crossed his arms, a rare scowl on his face that made him look exactly like Raph. Mikey and I blinked at each other at the similarity between them.

"It's too easy. Saki has something planned if he just pulled out like that," He said and I blinked. He's right. It was an awfully easy thing, "Karai overheard the plan to adopt Mikey then ruin Sensei's image so he can adopt us….so why did he pull out of trying to adopt Mikey?"

I gasped, "Because he's changed his plan!"

Leo nodded as Mikey and Raph shared wide eyed looks of alarm, "That's what I'm thinking too. The question is…why did he change his plan? What could be more interesting to him to make him change it so suddenly?"

"He has somethin' else in mind..." Raph growled as he began to glare.

Leo stopped, looking ready to say more when we realized we were on our street and our house gates were in view, "I don't know but we'll ask Sensei about what to do later…"

"Okay," We agreed while Raph glared down at the ground. No one said anything as we entered our house and put our things down before we silently met back up in the pit. Leo sighed and turned to me.

"Don, you and I will go to the hospital to get your boot removed," Leo instructed and I nodded distractedly. Raph held up a hand.

"What? Why aren't we-"

"We can't all go. You and Mikey need to make your calls, remember? Then you can go with him to see his Mom," Leo ordered and Raph sighed, going with Leo's orders for once, "We don't need to do anything alone and you too are busy. I'll go with Don."

"But we can call each other if we need help!" Mikey chirped, trying to lighten the mood. I smiled and so did Leo as he nodded. Raph didn't smile though and if I didn't know any better I'd say he was worried.

Leo turned to me again, "I'll call Frank. He's been using a new appointed taxi so he'll take us."

"Okay," I agreed as Raph put an arm around Mikey and dragged him towards the kitchen while Leo brought out his phone and dialed Frank's number.

"Be safe," Raph muttered over his shoulders and I nodded, smiling towards him. I was rewarded with a very small smirk.

After the call Leo brought me outside to wait with him for Frank. But for some reason my stomach was churning nervously. Even though I reallllyyyy wanted this boot off my leg….

….something was telling me Leo and I needed to stay home.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Omg it was getting so long!** **But I have a lot of surprises for the next chapter that you guys might hit me over xD Enjoy!**

 **I hope you review because I can't wait to read them! I'll respond to everyone that reviews this time to make up for this chapter! Sorry I'm busy lately! C:**

 **STAY AWESOME! ;3**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Sorry this update was a bit later than I planned but oh well, that's life for ya! I hope everyone is doing well!**

 **Special thanks to:** **Orange Dash** **,** **Remcicles** **,** **ThatGeekyG1rl** **,** **AnnaStormRogers** **,** **pollielobster** **,** **Juanita27** **,** **Shadowninja45567** **,** **Sonic155** **,** **TheMaskedTimelord** **,** **NuttyThenutjob** **,** **1Guest,** **Nevra Black** **,** **Cx3,** **Lucy Dragneel4life** **,** **AllieBeth131329** **,** **StubbyLover** **,** **RoseDawn89** **,** **Guest,** **DjBennyD** **, and Guest!**

 **Wow guys…I'm just….wowed. There was 20 people that reviewed my story since my last update! That's a lot and I'm so happy right now I dunno what to do with it all….I'll start by replying to the new-reviewers that I've never responded too before!**

 **To AnnaStormRogers:** **Saki is always doing something worse to the brothers…I hate him for what he's going to do though! He's so low! Mikey is adorable and way deeper than most give him credit for! ;) I'm happy that you took the time to break your record and send me your longest review! I'm honored and I hope that you review me again! :D Enjoy!**

 **To NuttyThennutjob:** **Lol it's always nice to see someone getting into the story! GO RAPH! :D**

 **To 1Guest:** **Because while Shredder did hide the files, he trusts Karai and does not think she would betray him. But he's wrong of course lol. But you're right, Shredder could totally be setting her up. Lol, it's nice to see another Mikey fan! I try not to focus too much on one characters, because that used to be my flaw…but something might happen to Mikey soon? :P**

 **To Nevera Black:** **Thanks so much! I put little hints in the beginning because they were quadruplets and, though they are different, they have certain similarities! Such as skateboarding, Neapolitan ice cream, pizza lovers…etc…** **Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **To Cx3:** **Shredder is a creep indeed and no I cannot imagine finding a file on myself! They guys were right to be so disturbed! They don't even know the half of it yet though! And don't worry, Raphie will tell his memory soon, it's kinda hard not too now ;) About your story, I'll check it out when I have time! I typed it on a sticky note! :P Enjoy!**

 **To AllieBeth131329:** **I am so happy with everything that you said to me! I am glad that you see all the hard work that I put into the characters and story plot! Thanks so much for that! I, too, draw parallels to the characters and my own family members! For me I am most like Leo even though my favorite is Mikey! In the 2012 Canon it is said online, though not directly mentioned in Nickelodeon series, that Mikey suffers from ADHD.** **Hope to hear from you again Allie!**

 **To StubbyLover:** **Yeah, a lot of serious stuff is going down now! Just the way I like it! This chapter will be just as busy! :P Enjoy!**

 **To Guest (last reviewer):** **I am glad you decided to review lol! I love Leorai too, and they are both just adorable! I hate the way Shredder treats Karai but the suddenly acts like he cares. He only cares about what she can do for him and that's all! So don't worry, there will be more moments with Karai and Leo! :D**

 **Phew, okay, done. There were a lot of new reviews to respond too but thanks for everyone that did review! It made me laugh and smile so that's always a plus.**

 **Without further ado, here's the chapter!** **HAPPY READING!** **C: *hide under a Cliff* Sorry for what I did to Leo! D;**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

"Hey Leo?"

I didn't notice I had been spacing out until Donnie' hand softly touched my arm. I blinked in a startled way before I looked at my brainy "little brother". I quickly smiled so Donnie didn't see how lost I was feeling about everything.

"Yeah, Don?" I asked softly as I noticed Frank staring at us sympathetically from the review mirror. He gave a reassuring yet embarrassed smile as his eyes flicked towards the road again.

"I have a terrible feeling…" Donnie mumbled lowly, so low that it was almost impossible for me to hear what he said. I drew my eyebrows together uneasily as I looked at him, "It started after we left the house. I don't think we should have left."

"But Donnie don't you want that boot off your leg? You've had to deal with it for so long now," I offered comfort, slightly startled to hear him say what he did. I, too, was feeling off but I chalked it up to all of the jumbled emotions I felt from everything going on, "Do you think we shouldn't go to the hospital?"

"I…." Donnie paused as he looked so lost and confused that I had room to ache for him, "I…don't know. I really don't."

"The hospital is safe," I lightly argued, trying to comfort him as I laid a hand over his for a second, "Nothing could happen at a hospital without hundreds of people seeing it."

Donnie brightened up some at that as he nodded and I pulled my hand away, smiling at my accomplishment. I couldn't help myself and added, "Plus, I won't let anything happen to you. Saki or any bad guy is going to have to get through _me_ to hurt you."

Laughing slightly, Donnie rolled his eyes at me as I grinned, "Mikey's right, you _are_ kinda like Superman." I blushed.

"I'm not _trying_ to act like him," I pouted a little, earning another soft laugh from my brother.

I was incredibly relieved when Donnie started talking to me a bit more animatedly, obviously put at some sort of ease at my words, and having Don's constant attention was keeping me from thinking about all the overwhelming emotions I felt earlier.

Only a few minutes had passed before Frank pulled over the taxi at the local hospital and got out to open the door for us. As we climbed out Frank stopped me by a hand curled around my arm.

"Hey, Leo, I kinda know what's goin' on but not really," Frank started as I looked guilty, debating or not what to say to him. He had a warm smile on his face as he continued, "But I trust that you can take care of your brothers, especially after what I just saw and heard."

I blushed, feeling oddly embarrassed. I didn't mind my brothers making fun of my for my words as long as they knew they were true, but anyone else pointing them out made me feel a bit fuzzy.

"I just want to let you know that Mellissa and I are here for you. If Terry were here he'd jump in and say the same," Frank finished with an amused smile on his face. I laughed a bit into my fist, thinking how accurate his last statement was.

I grinned up at Sensei's friend, the man I came to see as an Uncle, and nodded my head, "That means a lot to me and my family Frank. Thanks!"

"No problem," Frank nodded as he smiled some more. He headed towards the driver's door of the taxi, "Take care of them Leo and if you ever need a ride just call me!"

"Sure, thanks Frank!" I called as he drove away. I turned and saw Donnie waiting for me by the door, obviously curious and slightly confused as I jogged to meet him, "Frank just wanted to offer his services in the future."

Donnie rolled his eyes, "He's so silly. He should be worried more about his wife."

I laughed hard at that. I've seen Mellissa become a spitfire if she thought that Frank was neglecting her in anyway. Of course, she wasn't controlling as far as I knew because she always lit up when he paid her attention.

I opened my mouth to say more when the door slide open automatically as a mother and child came out hand in hand. I waved at the little short brown haired girl when she blushed and stared at Donnie and I, tugging her hand on her mother's sleeve in shock while the other clutched a teddy bear.

Donnie and I chuckled to each other as we walked into the hospital together. He quickly signed the necessary papers for his appointment and we took a seat together, immediately looking through the magazines and laughing at things we found ridiculous. Surprisingly we didn't have to wait that long.

"Ah, Donatello!" We both looked up from a particular silly magazine we were sharing when Dr. Kurtsman came out with a pleased smile on his face, "Oh, and Leonardo. You both are looking well!"

"Thanks Doctor," I smiled pleasantly in return. Donnie got up and I placed the magazine back in its place. Before I took a step further I my phone began to vibrate off the hook in my jean pocket. I blinked down at it in surprise and looked up at Don, "You go ahead, I'll meet up with you back here."

"Okay," Donnie nodded, looking a tad off guard but walked away with Dr. Kurtsman. I took out my phone and my eyes widened to see Karai calling me. I quickly answered the call while rushing to get out of the hospital for privacy.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Hero,"_ Karai greeted with a slightly warm voice. I blushed form head to toe at the nickname and nearly tripped once I was outside, "What are you up too? How did your Father take the news of the files?"

I frown quickly at the reminder as I steadied myself on the brick wall of the hospital. I leaned against it and sighed, "He is at work but should be home soon. I'm at the hospital actually…"

" _What! Why?"_ Karai demanded in shock and I laughed some.

"How come you sound so worried?" I teased and heard silence for a second. My heart beat a little faster.

" _Cause…you're clumsy for a Hero and I thought maybe you got hurt again,"_ She replied and I blushed again, putting my hand on my chest as I paced again.

"I-I'm okay…I'm not hurt," I winced as I stammered. I'm such an idiot…

" _You're adorable when you stutter!"_ Karai laughed teasingly and I froze as my heart skipped a beat.

"Y….You think I'm adorable?" I asked with a stupid grin on my face. Karai laughed a bit harder this time.

" _A-Anyways, if you're not hurt…are your brothers…?"_ Karai asked hesitantly and I shook my head viciously only to remember she couldn't see me.

"No, they are okay. Donnie's just getting his boot removed today. His leg might be stiff and sore but fully healed!" I explained excitedly.

" _Oh, that's good…"_

"Yeah…oh, and how was spending the night at April's?" I asked warmly and she scoffed.

" _It was pretty fun, actually. April is a surprising girl. She was into things I didn't know she was into, like her food tastes and movie preferences are nearly similar to mine…she even liked some songs of mine,"_ Karai described as I smiled fondly at the picture in my head.

Karai kept talking and I felt like I could listen all day. The stupid grin was on my face the entire time until I saw a glimmer of sunshine and shielded my eyes for a second. I relaxed when I saw it was just light reflecting off a black SUV.

My eyes widened. Wait a second! A black SUV?! As in, the type of SUV that I saw drive away when Raph was kidnapped?! I shot my head back and paled when I saw a few Purple Dragons get out along with Hun, welding pipes and bats. How could I ever forget _Hun_ though? He was freaking huge!

" _Leo?"_

My heart hammered when they looked around in a bored manner until Hun spotted me and blinked in surprised before he grinned. I remembered what Slash told Raph. _"Slash says that Hun returned recently and has demanded that the Purple Dragons try to find Leo."_

" _Leo, are you there? What's going on?"_ Karai's voice was etching in annoyance in slight panic. Hun motioned to his gang and they all turned to me as I quickly realized that could grab me before I made it all the way back inside the hospital. I couldn't go forward either because I can't outrun them. But I could run _behind_ the hospital…it was my only chance! Plus they have no idea that I'm with Donnie, so they can't hurt him if their attention is on me!

" _Leo!"_ Karai barked into the phone and I jumped at the sound before I began running behind the hospital, hearing shouts behind me. I realized quickly that they were actually gonna follow me.

"Karai, listen to me! Hun and a few Purple Dragons are here at the hospital after me!" I exclaimed as calmly as I could as I kept running. I freaked when I looked behind me and saw they had already turned the corner in hot pursuit.

" _What?!"_ Karai yelled so loudly I cringed and nearly tripped. Suddenly April was yelling the background as well, _"Leo, stay inside now!"_

"I'm not inside, I couldn't make it there now!" I told her as my breathing grew faster, "There might be a way inside from the back!"

" _You're behind the hospital?!"_ Karai cried, _"Leo you have to get somewhere people can see you!"_

"I'm trying!" I groaned in frustration before something hit my feet and I went tumbling to the ground. I gasped as I felt the pavement scrape against the skin on my left hand and right arm where I had braced myself. I panicked when I saw the lazy chains that tripped me up.

"Well, well, if it isn't the pretty boy hero," Hun taunted as they caught up. I glared and immediately set myself in motion. Two of the Purple dragons went to grab me and I ignored my hands protest, spinning on both and hitting the two Dragons in the face with the chain.

Hun growled as he dodged and grabbed one of my feet. I gasped as he jerked me up in the air. I used my knowledge of ninjitsu and quickly swung myself forward, punching him under the jaw.

I groaned as he let go of my foot and I dropped ungraciously towards the floor. Before I even had the chance to get my bearings a pipe hit me across the head and pain exploded across my scalp.

I cried out instinctively and felt a kick to my side. I gasped harshly, feeling one of my ribs break. I curled into myself and lashed out, managed to hit a few of the Purple Dragons with him, seeing how there were five of them not including Hun.

I grabbed one of the discarded pipes and began to hit them wherever I could. I wished I was near my phone, but I didn't have the time to freely look and see where it had fallen.

"That's enough!" Hun suddenly boomed, shoving his men aside and punching me so hard in the face that I felt blood pool in my mouth from a tooth becoming loose. My eyes watered as he grabbed a fistful of my hair, "Look at you. And here I thought the "Great Hamato's" were _Masters of Ninjitsu_ and self-defense. You're nothing but a _weakling_ getting his ass kicked. And after we're through with you. We'll go after your brothers. You won't be able to protect them once I'm done with you. You won't be strong enough."

My eyes widened as I struggled but he yanked on my hair and then kicked my already hurt side, forcing a strangled cry out of me as the Purple Dragon's crowded around.

"Say hi to Mommy Dearest for me," Hun snorted in maniac laughter as I froze in a stunned jumbled sense of rage and shock. How did he know my Mother was dead?

I grabbed at his wrist, waiting for the right chance to kick him where the sun doesn't shine when I felt a bat connect with my hip. It burned and seared with pain so bad that I lost sense of what I was just thinking. My cheek was swelling so much that even my cries sounded awfully odd.

I looked behind me and my eyes widened. Hun jerked a pipe away from one of his men before he hit me upside the head with it. I cried out and began thrashing, not caring anymore if he ripped my damn hair out.

But everything was blurring in pain and confusion as he whacked me two more times in the head with the pipe while a couple of others used the bats on other parts of my body. I think that one collided with my knee at one point, I'm not so sure anymore.

Before I realized it, I had somehow managed to get on the ground, but everything felt painful yet hazy and odd. It felt like I was distance to my own body. I opened my eyes, which I don't remember closing, and saw that blood was splattered in front of me and dribbling down my chin.

" _Leo! Leo, please say something! Please!"_ I heard screaming but it sounded distant too. I feebly turned my head and with a bit of surprise I saw that my phone was a few paces away from the cement, in the grass.

It was a struggle to push my body forwards and I felt too confused. Did they leave? I don't sense them around anymore…I pushed myself forward on my stomach using one knee, hand and both of my feet. I managed to get to my phone.

I prayed to the Heavens that Karai heard my voice and sent help if she didn't already. I wasn't in front nor behind the hospital yet so maybe a nurse or any staff member would find me. I just hoped it wasn't any of my brothers. I don't need them seeing me so weak like this.

"Ka-..rai," My voice cracked and I blinked away the haziness best I could. Things were blurry and I desperately wanted to close my eyes. I mustered up all the strength I had left and lifted my head, "K-Karai…"

" _Leo! Are you okay?! Leo, please tell me you're okay!"_

"L-Left…."

" _What?!"_ She yelled loudly, screaming worried questions at me. I paused, panting shallowly for a few seconds.

"T-They….l…left," I croaked out before my head fell back to the floor and I knew I didn't have any more strength left. I closed my eyes slowly, reveling in the numbness that followed.

" _LEONARDO!"_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Third Point of View:**_

"April!" Karai's voice startled April as she came back with her own cell phone that she went to retrieve when Karai suddenly barked at her too. April was deeply worried for Leo at this point but Karai was _sobbing_ now.

"Leo's not answering! He stopped answering like 3 minutes ago!" She croaked and April's eyes widened as she clenched her phone, "Call his brothers! No, wait, call Raphael! _Hurry_!"

April's eyes turned wide with panic as she quickly dialed Raphael's number while Karai hung up her call and called 911.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ***This might be confusing but is important to the storyline***

 _ **Donnie's Point of View: (**_ _ **BEFORE**_ _ **and**_ _ **DURING**_ _ **the attack)**_

"So how has your leg been treating you?" Dr. Kurtsman asked as soon as we were in a customary patient room. I had already had my x-ray done just in case there was a problem we didn't know about. I smiled as I placed a hand on my knee and all him to look over my leg.

"It's been good. I've tested out all range of motion to see which gives me the slightest discomfort. In all, I'd have to say that I'm already capable to walk great without the boot," I assured as he straightened in surprise and laughed at me.

"Look at you, sounding a bit like a doctor there," He claimed and I blushed as I traced patterns in my jeans while he poked and prodded the boot.

"Well I do want to be a Doctor someday," I confessed as he looked up at me with wide eyes, "But also a researcher. I was to research medicines so I can work to develop new and/or improved ones."

"And I believe you can do just that," Dr. Kurtsman patted my knee fondly as I gave him a thankful toothy grin, "Let me go get your x-rays and as soon as it is confirmed I will get that off of you."

"Thanks," I replied as he left me alone in the room. I stared aimlessly until I looked back at the door, wondering what Leo was doing right about now. I thumbed my phone for a second before I grunted at myself.

"Quit being paranoid. Leo's right. Everything's fine," I told myself aloud. I wasn't going to let myself be worked up and burden Leo with my worries when we met up. I waited for a few more minutes, desperately altering my thoughts when they went to bad situations. I thought of April and how much I liked her, well, like being an understatement.

Suddenly I felt a jolt of random panic. _Everything's not fine._

Before I had time to develop a full blown panic attack Dr. Kurtsman came in with a clipboard filled with papers and my x-rays. I gulped down my random panic and forced a shaky smile.

"Looks good as new!" He cheered as he showed me the x ray of my healed bone, "I'll take it off now, but remember all my warnings."

"y-Yes, it will be sore and I'll get easily worn out on this leg until it's used to its regular activities," I rehearsed as he looked pleased. I watched him work at taking the boot off and couldn't help but be relieved when the heavy boot lifted off my leg layer by layer. It finally felt like my leg could breathe, if that made sense.

"There we go, now try standing for me," He asked and I nodded, hopping off the table slowly and put pressure on both legs. As promised, my leg felt stiff and odd, "Good, you're balance is okay. Just be careful, okay?"

"Alright, thank you," I smiled up at him and he ruffled my hair as he disposed of the used medical boot, "I'll go sign out and Sensei will be by later to pay the fee."

"Alright, look forward to see him again," Dr. Kurtsman smiled as he held the door open for me. I was a bit surprised at how well I could walk, though it almost looked like I was limping the first few minutes. I signed out on the necessary papers before I looked around for Leo.

I turned back to the lady in front, "Excuse me. Did you see my brother, Leo? Brown hair that looks black sometimes and cobalt blue eyes?"

The black haired lady grinned, "Oh, that boy. Yes, he received a call and rushed out of here."

I blinked in surprise, "Did he look upset?" Was it a bad call? Should I be worried?

"Oh no Hun, in fact, he looked rather blushy and silly when he left," She giggled and I rolled my eyes at the image. So it was Karai tat called him. Why were my brothers so predictable?

"Thank you," I smiled politely to her as she nodded her head. I walked over towards the bending machines to see what they offered while I waited for Leo to get back and meet me. I could go looking for him but I didn't want to interrupt his rare un-angered time with Karai.

"Hello Donatello."

I froze with my finger on the glass of the vending machine, tracing to find which snack appealed to me. My eyes widened as I turned my head to see Oroku Saki, or Shredder as he had been dubbed by Mikey, staring at me with his cold and emotionless face.

"It is usually polite to reply to adults when they speak to you," He teased a bit and I pursed my lips, collecting myself once again.

"Respect is something that you earn. And you haven't earned it," I retorted while feeling a burning annoyance in my gut. Something didn't feel right and now this guy was here in the way of me figuring out what was wrong.

Saki or Shredder, whatever, glared at me, "Don't sass me boy, you are in no position to do that."

My eyes narrowed at him as he took careful steps against the wall. He eyed everyone that looked at him as they past but no one was suspicious of him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, feeling a pang of fear in my gut. Leo could come at any day now…

"I just came by to warn you," Saki ignored my question with a low tone to his voice that had me wary, he stepped close to me and I backed up as he pretended to be interested in the snacks as well, "I have made new plans and I trust that you won't interfere and that your family won't interfere. I want you to reign your family in for me."

"Why in the world would I ever do that?!" I demanded, feeling my heart rate quicken in fear once more, "What new plans?"

"My plan to absolutely destroy Hamato Yoshi's new life," Shredder sneered as my eyes widened, "I'm going to take all of you from him but I'm having help from a man you've never met before."

So it's not Hun or any of the Purple Dragons? I kept a glare on Shredder as I felt very lost.

"Donatello, you are going to make sure that, when the time is right, no one messes with your adoptions. You are going to be the one that lets you and your brothers go with the man that adopts you," He explained with a challenging stare. I looked at him as if he suddenly sprouted a chicken's head.

"I would never do that! I would never help you do that!" I cried out in annoyance as people began to look over. Shredder sneered unappreciatively before he glared hard at me.

"If you do not I could always pull my funding for the hospital. I bet that would affect poor Miss Levard," He spoke in a bored manner shrugging afterwards. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped in horror.

"Y-You can't!" I stammered as he grinned a bit.

"Or I can just tell the Purple Dragons to begin hurting your friends. Who were they again? Oh yes, April O'Neil and Casey Jones," Shredder continued as I shook my head, feeling my knees go weak, "Or maybe I can force Raphael's abusive ex foster Father to start coming around…I do have connections you know."

I whipped my head up at him in horror and shock. Abusive ex foster father? What was he talking about? Other than the Spike-Slash thing I've only ever heard of his good Foster Dad that died!

"N-No…d-don't do that," I pleaded, feeling panic rise up in my throat. Shredder nodded, much to my slight relief.

"I will not. I don't wish to harm those that aren't Yoshi," Shredder grinned as I knew he was lying, at least, for the most part, "Now, will you do as I say and make sure to do what I tell you?"

"Y-Yes," I bowed my head, ashamed as tears welled in my eyes. I can't let Mikey's Mother's treatment fail…I can't let April or Casey get hurt or let Raph meet some abusive man I don't know about…I'm…I'm sorry guys.

"Here is my number. When I call, you answer. When I tell you to do something it better be done or else I will do what I promised," Shredder vowed and I nodded viciously, "You can't let them know that about this either because I'll know, understood?"

I sobered and nodded once more, glaring at him. He smirked, "Good, oh, and there should be a surprise coming soon. One that will let you know _just how serious I am_."

I shivered, eyes blown wide at the quiet but deadly tone of his voice. With just those words I knew how serious he was and I didn't know what to do about it…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Raphael's Point of View: (during the end of Leo's attack)**_

I didn't like how quiet Mikey was as we sat together watchin' after-school cartoons. I thought at least those would cheer him up. But after his call ta Leatherhead he just couldn't seem ta perk up all tha way.

My call with Slash went as expected. Slash was super pissed after he learned about tha files and said he'd look into it for me. I was super thankful ta have him back in my life and bein' a good friend ta me again. I just wish that this clenchin' feelin' in my chest would go away now.

"Raphie…?"

I looked down at Mikey as he fiddled with tha couch cushions, "What did I tell ya about callin' me Raphie, Mike?"

Mikey grinned slightly before he looked upset again, "Raphi- I mean, uh, Raph, a-are you feeling okay?"

I blinked, thrown for a loop at tha weird and sudden question, "Yeah, why?"

"I just…I feel like somethin's wrong…" Mikey whispered as he leaned against me, lookin' serious and very upset, "It's really startin' to bug me…"

"Hey, everythin's okay," I assured as he looked up at me. I wrapped one arm around him, "Your Mom's okay and so is everyone else. We have Karai on our side now…so don't worry, kay?"

"Kay…" He replied quietly and I frowned but said nothin' more. We both jumped when my ringtone went off full blast. I laughed at Mikey's face before I lightly pushed him away.

Sensei came into tha room with a frown as I answered tha phone, "Yo."

" _Raph!"_ April's panicky voice carried through so loudly I held tha phone away from my ear. Worry, however, quickly set in.

"April, what's wrong? Are ya okay?" I demanded instantly, watchin' as Mikey hovered closer lookin' worried and Sensei took two large strides ta be at our side.

"N-No, this…oh my God, Leo won't answer the phone!" She sobbed and I blinked in surprise before feeling confused.

"April, Leo's at the hospital with Don and-"

"I know! I know!" She sobbed louder, "He was on the phone with Karai and then suddenly Hun showed up and-"

"WHAT?!" I hissed loudly, startlin' Mikey, "HUN is there?!"

"H-He was but Leo lost the phone but Karai swears she heard a fight and then Leo didn't answer back until forever! He might be hurt guys! Leo's hurt!" April explained with shaky gulps of breath.

Sensei looked like he lost tha power in his knees as he fell hallway ta tha floor before I threw my phone ta catch him. My eyes were wide with shock.

"We need to go!" Mikey shouted as he helped me lift Sensei, "We need to go right now! They could be _hurt_!"

I nodded, my eyes still wide as I looked at Sensei who was slightly recoverin' from tha shock of what he heard, "No time to follow the law!"

"Huh?" Mikey blinked stupidly as I rushed Sensei ta tha car and grabbed tha car keys. Mikey gasped when I literally threw him in tha backseat and jumped into tha driver's seat, "Raphie, what are you doing?!"

I ignored tha nickname for now as my heart hammered and I started tha car, "Do ya really think Sensei can drive right now?!"

Mikey silenced for a second, "Just don't kill us."

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

I immediately rushed back to the area I was supposed to meet Leo as the woman in front stared at me in slight worry. I worked to catch my breath and felt my eyebrows draw together when Leo was nowhere in sight.

I panicked and dialed Raph's number only for it to ring and go to voicemail. I cried out in frustration and went to dial again or try Mikey when I heard shouting and doors slamming open. The shouting got closer and I turned in curiosity.

"We've got to get him a room immediately!" A sudden Doctor exclaimed as he helped three nurses pull a gurney through a set of back doors. Nurses and personnel moved away and Dr. Kurtsman joined the fray.

"What's the kid's name?" He asked the nurse as he grabbed for a new clipboard. They rushed closer towards the front where I was and I felt my fingers close tightly around my phone. He looked at the person on the gurney before his eyes widened, " _Leonardo_!"

My mouth dropped open as the gurney and personnel came into view. Dr. Kurtsman paused, staring at me with wide eyes as I shook upon the sight of my battered brother. I saw that most of his head was bleeding and his face swollen to the point where you could hardly tell it was him unless you tried to. I saw blood trailing down one arm before a nurse obstructed my view. I didn't get time to see all of his wounds as he was rushed away and Dr. Kurtsman rushed away with them.

I felt my legs give out as I fell towards the floor in shock. The woman up front shouted and went around her desk to help me up, flashing a light in my eyes but I barely responded.

" _Good, oh, and there should be a surprise coming soon. One that will let you know just how_ _ **serious**_ _I am."_

He hurt Leonardo….he hurt Leo…he _hurt my big brother_!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **This was a seriously sad and disturbing chapter for me to write. T_T just being honest. But Shredder took things too far and so did Hun. Just you wait until the shock goes away! I just wanna kill Shredder and Hun off :'D**

 **Hope you enjoyed the suspense and intense emotions! I would love to hear from you!**

 **STAY AWESOME! :3**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I wanted to go ahead and post my update because, gosh, everyone had so many comments XD I laughed at some of them, I won't lie, but my heart swelled to see my story at 405 reviews! You're amazing! My writing improves because of you guys!**

 **Special thanks to:** **Remcicles** **,** **Orange Dash** **,** **pollielobster** **,** **Juanita27** **,** **efarraiz** **,** **mentalweirdo356** **,** **LilyTheNinjaGirl** **,** **GirlRobin** **,** **TheMaskedTimelord** **,** **Sonic155** **,** **CerapinTech** **,** **RoseDawn89** **, Guest #1, Guest #2,** **TheWanderingCat96** **, Guest #3, Guest #4,** **DjBennyD** **,** **HyunaLeo96** **,** **Lucy Dragneel4life** **,** **SpiritFighter208** **,** **An Angel Can Fly** **, Guest #5, Guest #6,** **gima2618** **, K, and** **ICantFindAnotherName** **!**

 **To ICantFindAnotherName:** **Haha, thank you so much! I am glad that you are into the story and everything! By the way, your name is pretty uh-ma-zing in that unique "no one thinks of it" sorta way! :D**

 **To K** **: It's okay because I completely understand. Sometimes things happens, just like things have been happening to me and I haven't updated as fast as I wanted. But anyways, I am glad that you can read again and review! It means a lot to me and thanks for what you said! Hope you enjoy! :D**

 **To gima2618:** **I am happy that you like the story haha. Saki needs to just leave the boys alone but since when has that ever stopped him? Yeah Karai is gonna be one pissed off kunoichi and I can't wait either! ;)**

 **To An Angel Can Fly** **: Trust me, I want to kill them off but then the story wouldn't be as interesting. They are going to get what they deserve though, I can promise you that much right now :P Enjoy and thanks for telling me the at my writing style has improved! That is what every writer wants to hear! :'D (I fricken love Icon For Hire, haha!)**

 **There were literally 26 reviews for this last chapter! Clearly the best chapter of the story and that makes me so happy because the real shit went down starting last chapter! I'm sorry but I didn't really want to waste my time writing everyone back so I did the ones I haven't replied to before and K.**

 **HAPPY READING! :D:D**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

"Oh my god, you're going to kill us!" I exclaimed as my body was thrown to the side but jerked because of the seat belt. Sensei gasped and blinked rapidly while holding onto the door for dear life.

"I am not!" Raph growled, sounding angry and anxious wrapped up into one. I frowned as I looked out the window. Raph was actually driving pretty well, unless you count the two stop signs he didn't stop for or wicked turn he did just now. I shook my head. Leo was probably hurt and who knows about Donnie while I sitting here worried about Raphie's driving?

"Raphael!" Raph and I both jumped in our skins when Sensei's hand hit the dashboard. I was distantly afraid he hit it so hard that the airbag would soon deploy.

"S-Sensei?" Raph stammered in shock but I shouted when the car swerved and he quickly watched the road again. We were only a few streets away from the local hospital but I would rather not have to stay in one again.

"Did April tell you that Leonardo was injured? Did she know for _sure_?" Sensei asked with narrowed eyes, his other hand clenching the passenger door. He looked very…I dunno, but it wasn't exactly calm or angry that I saw in his expression.

"K-Karai…she says Karai thought she heard a struggle and Hun was there," Raph explained while I saw him clench the steering wheel. My heart hammered in my chest and I clutched at my shirt.

Sensei nodded and sat back, apparently having no intention of getting angry at Raph for driving when we weren't even old enough for our permits yet. I curled my legs up to my chest, even thought it was uncomfortable and began to mess with my legs to keep my mind occupied.

When the car jerked to a stop I cried out in surprise. I looked up to see Sensei already unbuckling and out of the car while Raph had taken out the keys and joined him. I blinked, "H-Hey, wait for me!"

I jerked at the seat belt and quickly joined them as the raced inside the hospital. I was very unprepared for the way Sensei stopped abruptly. My face smashed into his back and I actually stumbled towards the ground.

Raph however stood still while glaring around, obviously looking for Donnie or Leo. Sensei moved forward towards the desks and Raph went with him while I frowned, getting to my hands and then to my feet.

"Hello, ma'am," Sensei cleared his throat and the woman up front seemed to stare at him, "I was wondering if you have seen my sons. Donatello and Leonardo. Both have mousey brown hair, Leonardo's is a tad darker and he has cobalt blue eyes whilst Donatello has brown eyes."

"Oh my…" The woman spoke and I walked to Raph's side to see better. Her eyes went wide with surprised and we blinked when she stood, "Yes, you need to follow me now, sir."

Sensei paled and I looked at Raph with worry. He just patted my shoulder before we went to follow behind Sensei. The nurse took us down two hallways before we all gasped, "Donnie!"

Donnie was laying on one of those bed-like things, I think they are called cots or whatever, and he was staring up at the ceiling with bland eyes. When he heard us call his name his eyes widened and he sat up, looking very dizzy as he did so.

"Donatello!" Sensei called as we rushed into the room. He hugged out our brother before pulling him away and checking him over, "Are you hurt at all, my son?!"

"No…no...but I..uhm…"

Raph and I exchanged worried looks as he stammered, messing with his fingers. The nurse turned to Raph and I since Sensei was too worried with checking Donnie for injuries, "I had to give your brother a sedative after he woke up from blacking out."

"A sedative?!" I gasped, putting a hand to my mouth while my other arm wrapped around my middle, "But why?!"

"Because, as much as it pains me to be the one to tell you this, you're other brother, Leonardo…he…" The nurse paused as Sensei turned around with wide eyes. My heart dropped to my feet and my blood ran cold.

"What about Leo?!" Raph demanded with anger in his eyes. His fists were clenched by his side, "Tell us!"

"Your brother is very hurt. He had to be taken into surgery a few minutes ago and Donnie didn't react so well to see him as he was wheeled in," The nurse explained with sad eyes. I felt my eyes water and I jerked when Raph whirled around and kicked the doctor's chair into the wall so hard that its legs broke and it toppled over. The nurse's eyes widened and she backed up a few paces.

"Raph…" Donnie whispered as Raph's whole body started shaking. Sensei was holding his eyes while his other hand was on his hip and he was taking breaths to calm himself. Donnie held his arms out towards Raph, "Raph…"

Raph, like Leo, never could deny us when we were very upset and reaching out towards him. Raphie was breathing like a bull as he climbed towards Donnie and sat beside him, letting Donnie rest his head on his shoulder.

Tears clouded my vision and I turned so they couldn't see it as Sensei finally spoke in the calmest tone he could manage, "W-When will we see him?"

"After he is moved to recovery I will make sure you are taken to him," The nurse promised and it was quiet for a few moments until Sensei spoke again, "Thank you."

"Anytime," The nurse replied quietly and I nearly jumped again when I felt her move past me and out of the door so she could return to her desk. I sniffled and realized that my tears were running down my cheeks.

"Do not worry, my sons, Dr. Kurtsman will most likely be helping Leonardo. He is in the best care here," Sensei said in a soothing voice and I rubbed at my eyes, feeling pinpricks of a sob in my throat, "I will return in a moment."

"Where are ya goin' Sensei?" Raph asked in a slightly defeated tone.

"I am going to call the police and tell them what has happened. I demand that this Hun and his cohorts be arrested for this crime. I will accept nothing less than that," Sensei replied with much anger in his voice. I gulped down my sob and looked up when Sensei ruffled my hair and smiled at me before leaving the room.

"Ya okay, Donnie?" Raph whispered and I turned slightly. Donnie shook his head, staring straight at the wall like he was doing to the ceiling earlier. The sedative might not have worn off all the way. Raph sighed and then looked up towards me.

"Mikey, call April and Casey. Tell them what happened and that we will call them when Leo wakes up. Make sure Karai knows…" Raph instructed while I nodded numbly. I messily grabbed for my phone and walked out of the room into the hall.

I speed dialed April and put it to my ear, taking a deep calming breath as I did so. It rang only 2 times before she picked up, _"Hello? Mikey? How's everything?!"_

Smiling a little at the amount of worry in her tone I spoke up, my voice hardly louder than a whisper, "We're at the hospital. Donnie's okay…but Leo's been hurt badly, he-"

" _WHAT?! Oh no, tell me what's wrong!"_ April panicked and I sighed, staring at my shoes sadly.

"I…I'm not sure completely…he needed some kind of surgery. Afterwards they are going to get us when he's in recovery…" I explained quietly. April was silent for a moment.

" _I'm…so sorry Mikey. But…But Donnie's okay?"_ April asked as it sounded like she was sort of crying in the background. I winced.

"I think so…he saw Leo being brought it and went into major shock or whatever but he's not hurt or anything," I replied while kicking softly at the floor, "Raphie says we will call you to tell you when he wakes up and can have other visitors..."

" _Thanks Mikey. That means a lot to us."_

"Of course," I smiled only slightly while feeling my eyes burn again, "A-And oh…make sure K-Karai knows…" My hands began shaking.

" _Sure, I will. She's locked herself in the bathroom though…"_ April sighed and then it sounded like her voice was fading out as I hiccupped, _"Mikey? Sweetie, are you_ alright _?"_

As I thought….I can't do this right now, "S-Sure…can you t-tell Casey f-for me t-too?"

" _Yeah, of course, Sweetie. Don't worry, okay? Leo's a strong guy and he's got you guys to go back too,"_ April soothed and I brought the phone away from me when a sob escaped my throat. I got weird looks from some of the other patients and people but I hardly cared, _"I'll go tell them now. I love you."_

"L-Love you t-too…" I stammered as I let my arm drop from my ear. I put my other hand to my face and cried, clenching my teeth because I refused to let another sob through. Leo…why'd it have to be Leo? Heck why did it have to be anyone? Why couldn't they just leave us alone? Wasn't the Purple Dragons supposed to protect Leo? Why was this happening to my family?

"Mikey?"

My breath hitched and I looked over to see Raph in the doorway with Donnie, both were staring at me. Raph looked worried and Donnie looked sad. I didn't wait for them to say anything. I practically jumped onto Raph, who "oofed" and stumbled into the wall. He said nothing and wrapped his arms around my middle.

"He faced them all alone. He fought them all alone and when he was hurt he was by himself," I sobbed into Raph's shoulder and his grip tightened, "I'm so hurt for him I don't know what to _do_ , Raphie…It hurts…"

Another pair of arms had me looking up from under Raph's neck. Donnie was crying now too, which made me feel even more awful, as he laid his head on Raph's other shoulder and held onto me, "It hurts me too…"

Raph steered both of us, though it was hard, back into the room so we could have as much privacy as possible. Raph said nothing and I was crying too much to see if he was too. Even if he was, I'd never call him out on it. Soon enough Sensei came back but was totally silent as he sat into another chair. I had no idea where he got it since the doctor's chair was practically shattered. Donnie and I were quiet as we silently rested against Raph on the bed thing.

"What did tha police say, Sensei?" Raph asked in a near growl. I didn't turn my head but sensed Sensei pull his chair as close to us as possible.

"The hospital is going to notify the police tomorrow to question Leonardo and only if he if awake," Sensei replied with a stoic tone. I opened my eyes and looked to see Donnie staring right back at me. His eyes were swollen and I smiled a little, reaching across to grab one of his hands. Donnie had this odd look of pain in his eyes. I can't imagine seeing Leo before he was fixed up. I wanna make Donnie feel better. It wasn't his fault that Leo was beaten, I mean he was at his appointment, so why did he looks o guilty?

"How did this happen?" Raph suddenly demanded in anger, "How could no one see tha Purple Dragons drive up into a hospital parkin' lot?!"

"I understand your anger, Raphael, but what's done is done. Getting angry about it is not going to help Leonardo," Sensei soothed though it lacked his usual fondness. Sensei was just as mad if not angrier than Raphie and that's saying something, "What we can do, however, is make sure that everyone that had a hand in this is caught and put behind bars."

"That's somethin' I'm lookin' forward to," Raph growled as his arms tightened around us, "I feel so angry Sensei. I want ta go ta tha Purple Dragon's hideout and beat tha livin' crap outta everyone there. They promised me. They _promised_ me Leo wouldn't be hurt!"

"You can't leave!" Donnie backed up, shocking me and apparently Raph too, "You can't go, Raph! You can't! "

"I won't Don," Raph sighed as he shifted, "But I am callin' them tha minute I can!"

"Okay…okay…just don't leave," Donnie looked towards the ground miserably and I frowned sadly.

"Do not feel upset Donatello," Sensei comforted, "Leonardo is in good hands, as I have said, and the ones responsible will be caught. There is nothing to be afraid of."

A big flash of doubt reached his eyes as did guilt. I drew my eyebrows together in anxiety. What was wrong with Donnie? Why did he look like that? Donnie sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I'm sorry…"

"There's nothin' ta be sorry for Brainiac," Raph replied with a fondness as he reached for him again. I chewed on my gum. Did no one else see the look in his eyes when he apologized? It looked like he was sorry for something else entirely, "Did ya tell everyone what I said, Mikey?"

"I told April….she'll tell everyone," I spoke up, surprised how small my voice sounded. I almost jerked away when I felt a hand on my back but soon I was soothed by it. I looked behind me a little and gave a small smile to Sensei, one that he returned.

"Does anyone want a snack while we wait?" Raph said with boredness and anxiousness in every inch of his tone. I smiled a little. I lifted my head away from his shoulder so I could look in his emerald eyes.

"Do they have cheez-its or…oo, wait! I want trail mix, please?" I asked with a slightly excited smile. Raph rolled his eyes, his lips curling into a tiny smirk.

"Fine, I'll get them for ya," He said as he all but let me drop on the bed thing clumsily and laughed a little when I protested, "How about you Donnie?"

"Not hungry," He replied immediately while staring at the floor. Sensei looked worried and then stood.

"Very well, I will go with you Raphael. I will grab some canned tea," Sensei smiled and I perked at the chance to be alone with Donnie. Raph, however, froze when Sensei announced he was leaving, "You do not have to be so worried Raphael."

"Yeah, we'll be okay in here," I soothed with a giant smile. Raph rolled his eyes and looked at Don before he reluctantly walked out with Sensei nodding at me. I nodded back and watched him leave before I turned to Donnie.

"You okay, D?" I spoke up and crossed my legs on the bed. Donnie looked up at me and then back down, messing with the white paper that was nearly ripped apart on the bed thing.

"No…I'm not okay," He finally responded after what felt like an hour. I frowned and scooted closer to him, "I should have been with him."

"And then we'd have two brothers in the hospital," I frowned while his shoulder fell further, "Don't sweat it bro! Hey, at least you got that boot off your leg!"

Donnie looked over at me and I pulled an easy smile but he did not return it. I sighed and scooted the last inch towards him until my knee touched his thigh and I was sitting right beside him, "Listen D, I can tell something else is bothering you."

I was thoroughly shocked when he turned with slight panic in his eyes, "There's nothing else wrong!"

Blinking a few times I continued, "Did Hun get to you too? Did he say something that you're afraid to tell us?" My heart began to pound more.

"N-No, I'm just…it's just… _hard_ ," Donnie bit his lip and looked down again. I stared at him for a second, trying to figure out what was really wrong with him, "Don't make me explain, Mikey…please."

I was floored by the amount of confusion and sadness he was showing. I immediately hugged him, "Sorry…I'm sorry, Donnie, I won't ask anymore questions."

Even if I wanted to anyways, Sensei came back with his canned tea and a moment later, Raph came back with our snacks.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We ended up finishing our snacks and talking for an hour before things settled down. I stayed by Donnie's side as Sensei called Terry and Frank to tell them news. I sent a few quick texts to Mondo after I called and told Leatherhead. That was a conversation I never wanted to have again. Mondo was very sympathetic in his texts but LH was like a monster on the phone. He was upset that we were still being targeted. He was even more upset because Leo was hurt and he thought I was hiding something from him, which I'm not.

But now, I managed to convince Donnie to play I-spy with me because Raph had become all silent as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. I desperately needed the distraction though, "I spy with my little eye….something…big…ugly…and _red_ -"

"Is it Raphael again?" Donnie asked with a bored look. I looked at him in play-shock.

"What? Man! You're awesome at this game!" I cried while Donnie face palmed and Raph groaned in irritation.

"Ah, the Hamato family!" We all turned to the doorway and saw Dr. Kurtsman walk through with another guy with a squared jaw and slightly bushy eyebrows. I blinked in surprise but smiled at Dr. Kurtsman.

"How's Leo?!" I demanded as I bounced where I sat. Dr. Kurtsman smiled at all of us and turned so he was facing all of us.

"He is in recovery now but his injuries were…extensive," Dr. Kurtsman smiled faded and so did mine. What did that even mean? He nodded towards the bushy guy next to him and that's when I noticed he was wearing a white coat also.

"My name is Dr. Rockwell and I am a neurologist," He said with a slightly rough tone of voice as he scanned over us all, "I did a CTI on Leonardo after he was all stitched up and bandaged. I discovered that he had a small brain hemorrhage."

"Lord…" Donnie gasped and went ashen with horror. Raph's eyes widened and I felt my heart drop back to my feet once again. I gulped and licked my lips nervously as Sensei's mouth dropped and his hands were shaking.

"It was not so bad that he'd need surgery but he will definitely need to stay for a couple days of medication and observation in our care unit," Dr. Rockwell explained in a kinder tone, "Be thankful that he did not need surgery for his brain."

"T-Then what was the surgery for?" Raph asked, still looking shocked. Dr. Rockwell and Dr. Kurtsman nodded at each other.

"Well there were many injuries on poor Leonardo," Dr. Kurtsman began, "He had a terrible bruise on his hip while his face is also swollen. He also has other numerous bruises but…his knee was slightly dislocated."

"W-What?" I stammered as my eyes grew to the size of the moon. I felt panic seep through my pores and I grabbed for the closet person which happened to be Donnie, who squeezed me right back.

"He will definitely have a concussion because it looks as though he was hit numerous times on his head," Dr. Rockwell continued with seriousness in his eyes, "The brain hemorrhage with clear up in a few days, which is why he will need to be watched. The knee will get better within a week. We've already started him on his medications for the hemorrhage and pain. Dr. Kurtsman has already placed the knee brace on Leonardo and he will need to wear it for a week."

"He will have to come back to me so I can make sure it's healed well then I will removed it," Dr. Kurtsman pipped up as Sensei seemed to collect himself and nod.

"Can we see him?" Sensei asked quietly. They both nodded and Raph literally jumped off the bed while Donnie helped me down.

"I warn you it is not a pretty sight," Dr. Rockwell warned while Dr. Kurtsman sighed sadly, "He has many bandages and he is not awake, but I believe he will wake up hopefully in a few hours but he might not be awake for long. He's on the third floor, room 309."

"Okay," Sensei nodded as I hardly followed Raph when he pushed past the doctors. Donnie grabbed my hand and urged me to follow as I looked behind me, noticing how Sensei was talking to the doctors before we turned a corner.

"I'm gonna kill that Hun, I'll straight up murder him," Raph was muttering to himself as he all but glared, practically stabbing the elevator's up button. I gulped again and squeezed Donnie's hand as I felt more tears coming on. Donnie squeezed right back.

As soon as the elevator opened Raph dashed out of it. Donnie quickly pulled me along, as if I couldn't follow on my own, and we rushed towards the end of the hall. And when we got to room 309, I felt like a piece of my chipped away when I saw Leo laying on his bed, hooked up to IVs and machines that measured his heart rate and breathing. His whole waist and head was bandaged. His cheek was so swollen it looked painful, around his jaw too. I couldn't see his legs but I knew the knee brace was there.

Donnie began softly crying as he clenched and unclenched my hand. I felt numb but watched in horror as Raph finally broke and felt to his knees by Leo, his face landing near his arms as he just sobbed and sobbed. I could make out "I'm so sorry" and something about "I failed you" and other Raphie things.

Donnie was saying things too like "I won't let it happen again" which sounded totally normal and I agreed with him. I felt that feeling set in my bones and I looked towards the floor, but my eyes widened when I thought I heard Donnie say something about "I'll do what he wants so it doesn't happen again".

I looked up at Donnie confused but he ended up pulling me into a hug and Sensei ran into the room, promptly freezing when he saw Leo and then Raph. He looked over towards Donnie and I before he rushed to Leo's other side.

"Oh Leonardo…oh my poor son," Sensei sighed a shaky breath as I saw tears roll down his cheeks, "How you must have f-fought….you did well, my son. Do not fear. Your brothers are here. Your _Father_ is here for you…"

And somehow I felt like the world was crashing down around us.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Karai's Point of View:**_

"I wish I could be there," I whispered as I curled on April's couch. I was snuggled into a black blanket she let me borrow and was nursing a cup of coffee despite it being dark outside, "I should have known that Hun would not stop until he got some sort of revenge."

"You couldn't have known that Leo would be attacked. Especially at a hospital," April argued and I looked at her. She was cuddling a big red heart pillow while staring at me worriedly, "I'm sorry that I can't be much of a distraction."

"No…sorry I yelled at you earlier," I rubbed at my hair sheepishly and she smiled, "I was just freaking out when you told me I couldn't; see him right away.."

"It's understandable…I was like that when the boys had that wreck last month," April sighed as she looked at the pillow, "I worry so much about Donnie. And today he was with Leo, so he must be in rough shape too."

"Yeah and Raph seemed to have this protection thing for Leo going on," I smiled a little before frowning, "You don't think my Father had anything to do with this?"

"What makes you think that?" April asked with a confused look, "Does your Father know Hun?"

I chewed on my gum, "Yeah, Hun works for my Father sometimes…"

April's eyes widened and before she could open her mouth there was a knock at the door that had me high on alert. April smiled at me and then quickly got up to answer her door. As soon as she turned the knob Casey Jones came barreling into the room.

"What the fuck is going on?!" He cursed as he looked borderline worried and angry. It reminded me so much of Raphael that I had to look away and look back to make sure I wasn't seeing someone else.

"Did you not hear me on the phone, Jones?" April asked with a brow raised. Casey rolled his eyes and looked over at me.

"I swear ta God…the Purple Dragons sure know how to screw with someone's life," Casey growled as he took the seat next to me. April and I shared a look before she joined us at the spot she was in before, "I'm so pissed! I can't believe no one noticed them!"

"I know," I muttered angrily, already planning out all the ways I was going to make Hun pay for daring to touch Leo.

"Did Mikey tell you when we could see Leo?" Casey asked with a suddenly much more worried frown on his face. April sighed as she hugged her pillow tight and I took a sip of my coffee.

"He said they'd call…but I don't know how badly hurt he was…" April paused, looking towards me when I clenched the cup and let out an angry noise.

"I dare Hun to have hurt him badly. I don't take lightly to that shit," I hissed and Casey actually grinned at me while April sighed again. I pursed my lips, "Tomorrow I have to go home though. I'm gonna make sure my Father had nothing to do with this. He's already acting so secretive…I don't like it. I feel like he's hiding something from me."

"Hmm…" Casey seemed to be overthinking and I felt a little amused when he seemed annoyed by it. April rolled her eyes.

"You know that if anything happens with your Dad that you're welcome here," April smiled and I smiled back, feeling a little bit of warmth spread into my chest, "It's fun actually having another girl as a friend."

I nodded in agreement. Although it was odd for me, because I'm not used to friends in general, I was very happy that April was my friend now. I felt like I could tell her more things then I could the guys. She would understand me a little more than they would.

Another knock at the door had me blinking in surprise. April's Father was going to be home late because he was having drinks with co-workers and Casey was here so…who else could be at the door. I narrowed my eyes and thumbed my serpent pendant for a moment as April warily got up and moved towards the door again.

She peeked through the door before throwing it open in absolute shock. My eyes widened and Casey's mouth fell open. The dude coming through looked like a damned thug, but April let him come through.

"Leatherhead, what are you doing here?" April asked as she went to close the door. She let out a surprised squeak when another boy ran through and attached to Leatherhead's side, "Mondo?!"

"I wanted to come check on you all and ask a very important question," Leatherhead began as he looked very serious. I slumped a little in relief as April came back and Casey made no move against them.

Casey leaned towards my ear, "That is Leatherhead and the kid is Mondo, Mikey's cousin and best friend."

My eyes widened as I looked from him to the young men and then nodded my head in understanding. I should have known. April rose an eyebrow and cleaned off a loveseat for the two to sit in, to which they did immediately.

"Have you heard anything more from Michelangelo? It has been at least an hour before either of us have gotten a text and we are very anxious about Leonardo," Leatherhead sighed as he rubbed at his hair. Mondo was nodding.

"It isn't like Mikey to not respond to his texts…" He muttered as he kicked his feet, his big beady brown eyes narrowed with worry, "I miss Mikey and I'm worried about him."

"Yeah…he's taking it hard just like the others," April mumbled sadly and I took a big swig of the coffee. I couldn't believe that these two and Casey came but I smiled. Everyone here was here for those four boys. _You're amazing Leo….you and your brothers._

"We haven't heard anything new right now," Casey shrugged while slumping back in the seat. I shot him a look as I shifted to get comfortable and he grinned at me.

"I see…" Leatherhead grumbled as he looked even more worried then he looked at me, "You are the one called Karai, right? Do you know why this happened?"

I sighed as I told them the background of everything I knew about Hun and his previous attack on Leo. I told them how I saved Leo without being caught and how Leo told me Hun was at the hospital.

"I plan on finding out more from my Father," I shrugged when April and Mondo's eyes sparkled with admiration while Casey looked eager, "If that doesn't work I'll fricken drive to the Purple Dragon hideout."

"That didn't work so well for me," Casey replied and April glared at him while I rolled my eyes.

"I'd love to see them touch me without my Father killing them," I remarked and Mondo chuckled.

"You're like a badass Karai. I'm glad you're on our side now!" He cheered and he suddenly reminded me of Mikey. I smiled.

"I choose the side that has the most fun," I joked as I winked and stuck out my tongue. April, Casey, and Mondo laughed while Leatherhead smiled a little, looking a little more lively.

We kept talking but all I could think about was Leo. I'm going to kick his ass once he's better. How dare he actually make me have _feelings_!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Omg, Karai XD. Anyways this had a lot of numbing feels in it and all the people that came to April's apartment because they were worried lol It's all so cute! Next time we will get to see more of the brothers and even more of Karai finding out some things about what's going on ;) Look forward to it!**

 **I can't wait to read your reviews! :D STAY AWESOME! ;3**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Lots of stuff have been going on for me again, most of it was assignments…but I also had an argument with my cousin whom I live with and it wasn't pretty….so I was kinda down most of the weekend and wrote this chapter to distract myself!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Special thanks to: ****miceaholic** **,** **natalie1668** **, Orange Dash, GirlRobin,** **ThatGeekyG1rl** **,** **MarshMellowMania** **,** **SpiritFighter208** **,** **efarraiz** **,** **Toni42** **,** **An Angel Can Fly** **,** **TheMaskedTimelord** **,** **beautyandharmoney** **,** **HyunaLeo96** **,** **Madelyn Hooks, Guest #1,** **Juanita27** **, Guest #2, k,** **DjBennyD, Guest #3,** **The Creepy-Psycho-Loner** **,** **RoseDawn89** **,** **flikaroo** **, and** **tmntlover2013** **!**

 **To** **The Creepy-Psycho-Loner** **:** **Oh, missing sleep to catch up? That makes me feel honored in some way! I'm just glad you thought it was worth it lol, I'm happy my story was that interesting! I'm so happy my writing has iproved! The only way it improves if when you practice doing it, so I've gotten a lot of feedback and experience! You're the type of reviewer that really makes me happy because you tell me not only what I want to hear, but what I** _ **need**_ **to hear! Thanks! :D**

 **To Madelyn Hooks:** **I do love to hit people in the feels, so to speak, haha! I sometimes just put myself in my reader's shoes. What would I like to read? What would I want to happen if I was reading someone else's story? That always helps. I try to update soon and I like to think that I usually do!** **Thanks for reviewing and complimenting me! It made me happy!**

 **To** **SpiritFighter208** **:** **Everyone was sad hearing about Leo, but a lot of my readers wanted something bad to happen to him lol. Ever since something bad happened to Leo, I've gotten more reviews! How oddly funny is that?** **Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you like this stories and my other ones!**

 **To** **GirlRobin:** **Haha, I like it when things are suspenseful because then it makes you want to know more and you think through things more deeply than usual. But I'm sorry your hands were shaking lol, but I am glad that you are that into it! That makes me very happy! I was hoping to show how close-knit the whole group was, not just the brothers, and it looks like I'm on a good track! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

 **Thanks to everyone else that reviewed too! I just love reading them! I am glad that everyone is still enjoying the story and, wow, I can't believe that the last two chapters…I've gotten 25 & 26 reviews! So in total I'm up to 430! That's the highest I've ever had! ****Talk about a challenge**

 **HAPPY READING! :3**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

'… _and there should be a surprise coming soon. One that will let you know_ _just how serious I am._ _'_

I hid my eyes behind my long bangs and bit back a miserable hopeless sob. Just _moments_ after Saki told me that Leo arrived through the hospital back doors on the gurney. That _can't_ be a coincidence. That bastard knew that Hun had hurt Leo….he probably was the one that ordered Hun to do it!

I peeked through my bangs at Raph, who was sitting on Leo's right side, holding one of his hands and looking grim at their intertwined fingers. He was sitting on the same side he had collapsed on in grief, but he didn't move because he wanted to have an eye on Mikey and I too…I think.

Mikey and I have moved to some chairs that were on the left side of the room. Mikey had not let me go since we arrived and I didn't mind him clinging to me. It actually reassured me. Currently Mikey's head was on my shoulder and he was dozing, his cell phone hanging lazily from his hand in his lap while one of his arms were curled around mine as if he was preventing me from going away from him.

I looked towards the closed door to the room we were in. Sensei had left around an hour ago to talk to the doctors about Leo while also making some more calls to inform Terry and Frank what was happening and that he would need some time off from teaching his ninjitsu lessons.

"What time is it now?" Raph's voice made me jump slightly and I looked up at him as he looked blandly back at me. His eyes were rimmed red and puffy, just like Mikey and I's. I gulped down some emotions and grabbed Mikey's phone. He stirred but did not wake as I checked the time.

"It's 11:12 p.m.," I replied slowly, not unlike a slug while still thanking Dr. Kurtsman in my head for letting _all_ of us stay the night with Leo. Raph nodded but kept staring at me so I used my other arm to wipe at my face because I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Why is it takin' him so damn long ta wake up?!" Raph suddenly ground out, louder than usual. I looked at him again and saw he was shaking and desperately trying not to clench Leo's hand too hard, "Tha doctors said he'd wake up in a few hours."

"They said he will _hopefully_ wake up in a few hours," I amended and immediately shifted my gaze when he glared at me. A moment later I heard him sigh so I looked back up to catch the tail end of his slightly guilty look so I felt the need to add, "Leo _will_ wake up Raph."

Raph shot me a grateful look that almost looked more like a scowl if you didn't know him. I smiled slightly, feeling a little better at having cheered a brother up.

"Why is Sensei taking so long?" I asked curiously, "It's been, like, an hour or so."

"He also wanted ta talk ta tha doctors," Raph shrugged while looking back down at Leo again. Leo had so many bruises that it hurt to look at him for more than 10 seconds. The only reassuring thing was the steady hum of the machines and beeping of Leo's heart monitor. His cheek was still swollen but it was starting to go down.

"Have you heard from Slash?" I blurted after a few minutes of silence. Raph's emerald eyes flared and he looked at me dead on, "You aren't really mad at him, are you?"

"A little, yeah!" Raph growled and I flinched slightly, "He said this wouldn't ever happen! He said tha Purple Dragon's, tha ones that were still good, were watchin' out for Leo. I didn't see anyone watchin' out for Leo earlier today!"

Even though Raph wasn't accusing me _at all_ , my eyes began to water and Raph immediately looked horrified, like he had done something so bad that it was unforgivable, "Crap, Donnie, I knew ya would have- I wasn't tryin' ta say that-…ugh... _fuck_!"

"Raph!" I reprimanded through tears and Raph just frowned, the muscles in his arms tensing up and my voice softened, "I-It's not your fault or the Purple Dragons'…or well, not the good ones as you say. I knew you weren't talking about me…it's just I wished I _had_ been out there with him. Instead of going after him I went to a _vending machine_."

I spat the word out like venom and Raph sighed. I felt like crap though, going to a vending machine. Hadn't I been randomly panicking earlier? Was that random panic not Leo being beaten half to death by Hun and his cronies? I should have went after him! Instead I am getting blackmailed by Shredder, or Saki, or whatever and I can't even let anyone know about it….

A _Bing_ to my phone proved that the world hated real life teenage ninjas and I groaned, causing Raph to startle out whatever he was thinking and raise an eyebrow at me. I frowned and looked down at Mikey. I slipped his phone back on his lap and then carefully, but slowly, uncurled our arms and carefully moved his head so that he was supported by the cushion on my chair instead of my shoulder.

I got up and pulled my own phone from my pants pocket before frowning even more when an unknown number was calling me. I knew it was _him_ , the bastard. Why's he calling me so soon?

"Uh, Donnie? What's wrong?" Raph's voice sounded off as he looked up at me suspiciously. A cold stone dropped in my stomach. No one is supposed to know, and that especially includes _snoopy big brothers_ and a _prying little brother_.

"Nothing, I just have to call April, okay?" I sighed and he still looked suspicious, "She's worried about me. She wants to hear from me, probably about how I'm feeling, and an update on Leo. So I'll be right back, okay?"

Raph seemed more pacified, thank God, and nodded, looking towards Mikey before settling on Leo again, "Don't go far."

I rolled my eyes. Raph was taking Leo's mother henness again. He does that a lot more than he thinks. I walked out before slowly closing the door and walking down the hall some but staying close enough to know if something happened.

I unlocked my phone and saw the message from the unknown number with our area code. I gulped after reading the message _, 'You know who this is. Call when you get the message and make sure you're alone.'_

With shaky fingers I saved the number in my phone so I always knew who it was and dialed the number, tapping my other fingers on my pants nervously. What does he want? He already wants me to do something for him? Could I _really_ do this?

" _Hello Donatello."_

My lips turned into a tight line before I found the courage to speak, "Shredder…" He chuckled a bit and I suppressed a shiver.

" _What an interesting nickname. I dare say it does suit me."_

"What do you want?" I half growled and I practically saw his smirk of amusement. This only served to make me angrier than I was, "I saw what you did to Leo."

" _You mean what_ Hun _did to Leonardo. I did nothing…_ yet _,"_ He answered with a hint of a threat that silenced me, _"Now, boy, I have something for you to do for me."_

"What do you want?" I asked in a defeated tone that absolutely delighted him. I felt a wave of shame wash over him and my fingers tightened on both the phone and my pants.

" _A new friend of mine, the one that will soon adopt you four, will be making his case soon with a lawyer I've provided for him. When the news comes out of who he is I want you to convince your brothers that it would be a good idea to live with him,"_ He explained and my face went pale and my body cold. Someone to adopt us? _"It shouldn't be too hard after you learn who he is. You've always been the most curious of the four."_ This guy thinks he knows me!

"W-Who is this guy? Why would I-"

" _Remember our deal, Donatello…unless you no longer care what happens to your friends or your brothers' relatives..."_ He trailed off and I gulped a lump down my throat.

"Fine…but who is the guy?" I asked curiously, trying to steady my beating heart with the heel of my other hand. My nerves were making my stomach start to hurt.

" _You'll find out soon enough. This won't happen until the end of the week, so be prepared,"_ Shredder replied and then promptly hung up without another word. I let my hand fall limply to the side while I clenched the phone and ground my teeth together.

Do this for your brothers. For Miss Levard….for April and for Casey. Somehow everything will be alright….especially when Leo wakes up. I felt my stomach churn again and I groaned, wrapping one arm around my middle. I had to calm down. Everything would be okay eventually.

"Donatello?" I gasped and looked up only to see Sensei looking at me with concerned brown eyes that sometimes mirrored mine in the right light. I smiled weakly at him, "Are you ill, my son?"

"My stomach just hurts," I replied easily. I wasn't lying…but I wasn't really expanding on the answer and I hope he doesn't expect me to. Sensei smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not worry for Leonardo, he will be alright. He has all of you to come back too," He soothed and I felt my eyes water all over again as I nodded. He pulled me towards him and I laid my head on his shoulder perfectly. I was the only one out of my brothers that could fit perfectly on his shoulder because they were shorter than me.

"It's okay Donatello," Sensei assured softly and that's when I realized that tears were running down my cheeks. His arms tightened around me like the best kind of shield from pain. I smiled a little and sniffled, "I promise it will be okay."

And I believed that, somehow, he was right. He _had_ to be.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Slash's Point of View:**_

"I sometimes forget how amazing our hideout is," Hun slurred as he worked on his 5th beer. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and watched Oliver eye Hun carefully while Shawn was not afraid to show his disgust, "Slash, you're doing an amazing job being my assistant!" _Assistant?!_

I bit my lip to stop the laugh that nearly ripped out of my mouth at that. The others were smirking or smiling, but Hun was too drunk to notice the atmosphere. The other Dragons, the ones that follow Hun everywhere, were here so we still had to be careful about what we did or said. Hun was not forgiving and could hold a grudge like no other, probably just as bad as Shredder or Saki, whatever the guys are calling him now.

"Thank you, Hun," I replied with fake happiness. Shawn and Fong snorted but I shot them a look. They kept smirks on their faces though and I shook my head while Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You shoulda been 'dere when I beat the shit outta the hero boy," Hun laughed louder than he meant too and I cringed before his words registered. Shawn's eyes widened and Oliver tensed while Fong looked over at me with eyes as wide as the moon. My blood ran cold.

"You…you attacked Leonardo?" I echoed in horror and Hun looked at me almost cross eyed from where he was laying sprawled out on one of the couches.

"Leonardo? Who the fuck is that?" Hun bubbled and I sighed impatiently, no longer caring about the act if he said what I thought he said.

"Leonardo…the eldest Hamato…the hero boy?" I offered words to help his memory and he blinked in surprise.

"Oh yeah…they call him _Leo_ ," He slurred again with a sloppy grin, "I beat his ass black and blue…probably made him forget who he was too, haha!"

My breath hitched in my throat and Shawn gulped, looking at Oliver while Fong stood perfectly still, looking dead at me like 'what are we going to do'?

Oh Raphael is going to skin me alive for this. I face palmed and sighed deeply into my hand before wiping my face and standing slowly. Hun wrinkled his face at me and frowned, "Where are ya goin'?"

"I need to use the bathroom," I replied, rolling my eyes. Oliver's lips twitched into an amused smile before it was gone. He looked at me and I nodded my head. He'd tell me if Hun said anything more later. Without looking back I walked away towards the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I let out a big sigh as I locked the door and flipped out my phone.

I dialed Raph's number and waited patiently. How badly did Hun beat Raph's hero of a brother? And what did he mean by "made him forget who he was"? An anxious pit formed in my gut, _'Hey, you've tried ta reach me but I'm obviously busy. Call later and I'll try ta answer but if not don't bother me.'_

A tiny smirk formed on my face for a moment at the voicemail but then I frowned when I realized that Raph hadn't actually answered the phone. Either he doesn't have it or he's turned it off. Or it's on silent. _'Or maybe he's just ignoring me'._

What am I going to do now? I growled and sent Raph two texts telling him that I heard about Leo and wondering how he was doing. I also told him to text or call me when he could. There are only a small handful of reasons why he didn't answer. Either he's mad at me, doesn't have his phone on or around, or Leo was seriously hurt. I grabbed my face and steadied my breathing. How dare Hun actually go and attack Leo? I promised Raph I had everything under control. I looked up at my reflection and glared, watching my mirrored face transform into an angry one, turquoise eyes blaring right back at me.

Making up my mind I brought up a mass text with Fong, Oliver, and Shawn telling them to keep me posted on Hun's whereabouts and behaviors while I try to raid the office to see if he left any clues about Saki and his new plans.

I'm going to find out what Hun is keeping from me if it's the last thing I do.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Raphael's Point of View:**_

I jolted awake when I felt a hand on my back. I whirled my head around, my eyes wide until I noticed it was just Sensei. He had this tired look on his face and his eyes betrayed how he was really feelin' but despite all that he had a small smile on his face for us. I returned tha tiny smile and relaxed my body, turnin' ta see Don returnin' ta the chair he was sittin' at near Mikey.

Donnie tried ta wiggle around in tha chair but he accidently hit Mikey on tha head and Mikey groaned, jolting upright like someone hit him hard. He blinked owlishly for a few moments until he turned ta look at Donnie.

"Sorry Mikey…" Donnie whispered with a tiny wince on his face, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Sensei and I watched as Mikey silently looked from Donnie ta us then ta Leo before his shoulders slumped. I frowned.

"It's okay, D," Mikey yawned as he stretched his arms, tryin' ta hide his disappointment, "What time is it?"

"It's now…." Donnie pulled out his phone, "11:47 p.m."

"Ugh!" Mikey groaned as he dramatically leaned back only ta hit his head on tha brick wall behind him. Donnie snickered, tryin' ta hide it and I chuckled.

"Are you alright?" Sensei questioned with a bigger smile when Mikey blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah…" He said as he rubbed his head, "Never better….Donnie stop laughing at me!"

Donnie's snickerin' turned into laughter, "S-Sorry, it's just kinda funny!"

"No, it's not!" Mikey pouted and I started laughin' too, "Stop laughing! It's not funny! It _hurt_!"

"Then ya shouldn't be a drama king!" I teased and he glared at me. Donnie grinned over at Sensei and I. Sensei shook his head but his smile grew.

"I'm not a drama king!" Mikey protested as he crossed his arms. Donnie smirked at him.

"At least he didn't call you a drama queen," He pointed out and Mikey sighed, face palmin'. Sensei patted my back a couple of times before he joined them in tha last seat while I watched them talk back and forth with Mikey.

I laughed again when Sensei pointed out that Mikey was the most dramatic out of the four of us and Donnie exploded in laughter at Mikey's mutinous face towards our Father. I grinned but then tha grin vanished when I felt Leo's finger tighten around mine. I whirled my head down in shock and saw Leo's face tensin' up.

My eyes widened and I stood, my chair by Leo's bed slammin' ta tha ground behind me. Leo flinched a bit and grew tenser while tha others looked at me in shock. Sensei stood abruptly, "Raphael, what is it?" He charged towards tha bed.

"Leo's wakin' up!" I nearly shouted in disbelief. Mikey and Donnie shared a stupefied look before they raced towards tha bed. Sensei whirled around towards my side while Mikey and Donnie stayed on tha left side.

Leo's eyelids fluttered before he slowly opened them. I held my breath and watched as he closed his eyes again. Before I could let out my breath in disappointment Mikey grabbed Leo's other hand and whimpered. Leo apparently heard that because his eyes fluttered open a bit faster than last time. He blinked slowly a few times before his slightly foggy cobalt blue eyes swam around.

"Leo…" Donnie breathed, his brown eyes wide, "Leo…can you hear us?"

I almost jumped when Sensei's hand on my upper on tightened. When did he put his arm around me? I looked back down ta see Leo starin' at me, his eyes clearin' some.

"F-Fearless?" I stammered and gasped when he turned his head more towards me, his lips tightenin'. We all watched wide eyed as he opened his mouth once and then again.

"R-r-Raph?" He whispered and suddenly it felt like a huge weight lifted off our shoulders. Donnie broke down into tears and Sensei let out a series of relieved breaths. My eyes watered but I refused ta cry and I bent closer ta him as he squeezed my hand and Mikey's, "R-Raph…w-what…w-whur…where…"

I felt a bit more concern at tha confused look on his face, "Shh…bro…y-you're at tha hospital…do ya remember?"

Leo looked confused and then blank until his eyes widened and he made to shoot forward. I gasped, puttin' a hand on his chest to ease him back down as Don did the same to Leo's other side. Leo looked around the room but cringed when he moved his head too much.

"Don't move your head that much, Leo," Donnie warned and Leo turned his head ta look at Donnie. Apparently he had been worried about Donnie because some tension left his body once he saw him. I smiled a little. Leo was still the same Leo we knew, "You…You remember that you were attacked?"

Leo looked down, "H-Hun…they attacked me…"

"Yes they did," Sensei spoke up and Leo's eyes watered up at him, "Oh Leonardo, everyone is alright and you are alright. Hun and his men will be captured for what they did to you."

"Yeah and I'll make sure Slash helps with that," I growled as my eyes darkened. Leo's eyes widened slightly and he squeezed my hand, "They ain't gettin' away with hurtin' ya, Leo."

Leo smiled a little and then looked back at Donnie and Mikey, "D-Donnie…they didn't a-attack you?"

"No…" Donnie smiled but somethin' flashed through his eyes that confused me. Mikey stared at Donnie too, but for some reason he looked tense and suspicious. Leo seemed more relieved but looked blankly at the blankets.

"Leo…?" Mikey whispered and Leo looked up at him, "Are you okay? Are you feeling okay? Are you? Do you know how worried we were?"

Everyone's lips twitched into a smile at Mikey but Leo just nodded slightly before cringing, "S-Sorry…talking to Karai….Karai…" Leo's eyes went round with shock.

"Leo?" Donnie asked in concern.

"I was on the phone with Karai! She must be worried!" Leo said loudly and I rolled my eyes. _That_ would be what he's worried about.

"She's fine…April told her. They'll want to see you soon," Mikey soothed and Leo sighed in relief, "Leo…did Hun say anything in particular as to why he wanted to hurt you?"

"Other than the obvious? No," Leo sighed too, clenchin' our hands. I eyed him and felt like he was lyin' ta us. Hun said somethin' else to Leo that is botherin' him a lot. I can feel it. Then he hissed in pain and we all leaned in, feelin' concerned, "W-What's wrong with me? My knee….my head hurts…"

Donnie frowned, "Your knee is dislocated but the doctors relocated it for you. You'll have to wear the brace for a week or maybe more depending on how it heals. You had a…a…brain hemorrhage that will disappear with medicine and rest in a couple of days. That's how long you'll stay here."

Leo's eyes widened and he looked ready ta shoot forward again but didn't when Sensei and I glared warningly at him, "I-I can't stay here that long!"

"Why ever not?" Sensei crossed his arms with that stern look that meant no business, "You were gravely injured, Leonardo and you will stay here as long as the doctors say you need too, am I understood?"

"Hai, Sensei," Leo shrunk back with the look a child, "Will this knee injury hinder my trainin'?"

Mikey, Don and I shared a surprised look. We sparred for fun and trained whenever we could but so many things were happenin' that we couldn't focus on it as much as Sensei wanted us too. Leo liked that stuff but what made him think he needed ta do it all of a sudden?

"I was thinking about that, Leonardo. I think we should all begin trainin' even if that means we have to sacrifice some of the things we want to do throughout the day. But for you it we will have to take our time," Sensei explained kindly while Leo looked down sadly. Mikey frowned and squeezed Leo's hand.

"Don't worry about it Leo! You're like Superman! You _are_ Superman! You'll heal in no time and kick our butts into the ground!" He gushed and I rolled my eyes while Donnie shook his head. Leo smiled a little.

"Thanks Mikey…" He replied quietly while we continued ta reassure him. Sensei rubbed Leo's cheek softly and then left ta tell tha doctors he was finally awake. Leo looked a bit confused.

"It's almost midnight," Donnie explained and laughed when Leo's eyes widened, "You scared us bro, don't ever scare us like this again."

"Yeah I think I had a panic attack!" Mikey declared while I hit him upside his head, "Ow!"

"You did not," I commented with a scowl and Leo chuckled a little before he paused and shifted, lookin' in pain again.

"Oh yeah…your face is still a bit swollen and your hip has a terrible bruise they said as well as your sides," Donnie said sympathetically and Leo frowned while lookin' away again.

"Why do ya keep lookin' away from us?" I asked with a bigger scowl. I found I didn't like that he was havin' trouble lookin' us in tha face.

Leo still didn't look up but sighed, "Some ninja I am, huh?"

It took a minute ta register what he meant. Donnie and I blinked stupidly but Mikey squeezed Leo's hand hard, "Hey! Don't think emo-Raphie thoughts! You did all you could for yourself!"

"Obviously not!" Leo protested as he glared at nothin' in particular, "Look how injured I am because I was useless. I wasn't strong enough to protect myself!"

"Only because they ganged up on you!" Don and I said simultaneously. Leo and Mikey blinked at us in shock and we both turned ta each other in surprise. Mikey laughed a little.

"Well true…but _still_ …I couldn't even get away…a real ninja could have done something," Leo sighed sadly and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo…I don't just call ya Fearless cause it's _funny_ ," I commented while they shot me a look, "I call ya Fearless cause ya _are_ fearless…and ya could have took tha cowardly way out and hid from them in tha safety of tha hospital. But ya took them on. So _please_ shut up and don't make me say anythin' else embarrassin'."

"Wow Raph…" Leo smiled as I blushed, turnin' ta hide my face from them slightly. I glared at him, "Thanks…"

"Whatever…."

"That was awesome," Mikey giggled and I glared at him while Donnie nodded his head but soon everythin went awkwardly quiet. Donnie turned ta Mikey and rose an eyebrow.

"What?" Mikey blinked up at him with confused baby blue eyes.

" _Emo-Raphie_ thoughts?" Donnie parroted with a small grin and I rolled my eyes when Leo chuckled and Mikey grinned.

"Raphie has the mind of an emo," Mikey explained while I growled warningly, "Which is why he has a bigger soft side than even Leo!"

"Oh!" Donnie gasped in a fake way, puttin' his hand to his chest dramatically, "Not bigger than _Leo's_!"

Leo and I glared at them as they continued ta laugh and make fun of us. Donnie held up innocent hands, "Hey, it's not every day we get to gang up on our "older brothers"."

"Dude can we actually call them our older brothers?" Mikey questioned with a confused look, "Cause we're all the same age!"

Donnie, Leo and I face palmed while I muttered, "Donnie was bein' sarcastic."

Mikey blushed, "Oh…yeah I knew that!"

"Sure you did," Leo teased and I was very happy ta see him lookin' a bit perkier.

"Oh by tha way we told everyone they could see ya tomorrow," I said and we all watched amused when Leo groaned with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Which includes Karai," Donnie pointed out like he literally couldn't help it. Leo perked up and blushed but gave us a blank look when we all burst out laughin'.

I'm so happy that Leo's awake and everythin' don't get me wrong. But I'm _still pissed as hell_ and near my limit. Hun's goin' ta pay and I'm goin' ta make sure Slash is on tha same page as me.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Ohhh! Yay, Leo's awake!** **But his brothers don't know what Hun said to him…or what Saki said to Donnie! Mikey's got that little brother intuition tohugh and is suspecting Donnie while Raph is suspecting Leo! Get them boys! Make them confess, lol!**

 **I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update as soon as I can! I look forward to reading your reviews!**

 **STAY AWESOME! ;3**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Realllyyyy sorry for the long update! Nothing is seriously wrong, but things have been stressful. Things with my cousin and I are mellowing out but things haven't been great since her husband left for boot camp and training. We've been screwed over with money so things have been tight. I've worked and tried to keep up with assignments before finals! Thanks for being understanding about my absence! As usual, you're all** _ **amazing**_ **!**

 **Special thanks to: ****natalie1668** **,** **SpiritFighter208** **,** **ThatGeekyG1rl** **,** **HyunaLeo96** **,** **Orange Dash** **,** **Toni42** **,** **Raph'sTwinSais** **,** **Juanita27** **,** **Lucy Dragneel4life** **,** **TheMaskedTimelord** **,** **flikaroo** **,** **Lady Celestial Star** **,** **Guest #1,** **Madelyn Hooks** **,** **leoxraph13, Guest #2,** **RoseDawn89** **,** **Kittyfan12** **,** **tmntlover2013** **,** **AllieBeth131329** **,** **DjBennyD, and** **Just-a-nerd** **!**

 **Wow! I had 22 reviews last chapter! A lot of you got really passionate about it too which makes me very happy! Because I have very little time now-a-days I won't respond directly like I usually do, and I'm sorry, but I want to have the time to actually write than to write you back on this one! Plenty of opportunities to do that when things ease out for me.** **Thanks!**

 **HAPPY READING GUYS! :D**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

It's been two and a half days since Leo's been in the hospital for his brain hemorrhage. There was only one time he scared us since then and that was when he passed out in the middle of talking with Raphie, Donnie, and I. Sensei had left to get us all some coffee when Leo suddenly fell back against his pillow. I was so shocked when Raphie and Donnie started screaming in both anxiety and anger. Donnie was furious that this happened and blamed the staff while Raph thought something was very wrong and wouldn't stop freaking out. Sensei had come in the same time as the Doctor and nurses but we were assured that Leo was just tired and literally passed out.

Then we were all upset with Leo for not telling us he was that tired, just like he never told us when he was in pain. Now that he was being discharged we were all going to watch him like a hawk. Karai, April, Casey, and the others came to see Leo that afternoon after he had gotten some rest. It was very funny to see self-controlled Leo turn red colors when Karai burst through the room like a worried girlfriend. Those two should just get together already!

Things became more normal when we finally got Leo home. Everyone was there and we celebrated with sodas and pizza gyoza until Raph suddenly announced that it was time for everyone to leave. It was only then that everyone had noticed Leo's barely hidden exhaustion and pain. Leo assured everyone he was okay but our friends hesitantly left and it was worth it because Leo let me snuggle with him that night and I watched over him before I fell asleep against his side.

Now the only thing I need to figure out is what's wrong with Donnie. Raphie's been so worried over Leo that he hasn't noticed Don's weird behavior but Sensei and Leo have. April approached me just yesterday evening about trying to talk to Donnie but as soon as I asked about his well-being he shut me down immediately. It was kinda harsh but I tried not to let it bother me because everyone was stressed over Leo and getting Hun caught for his crime. Karai had said something about helping to find him in private one time but she hasn't brought it up around Leo, just the three of us and Sensei.

Karai and Raphie have this thing going on with the Purple Dragons but Raph hasn't even answered any of Slash's calls or tried to text him. When I tried to intervene and tell him to try and forgive Slash he nearly bit my head off for it. It hurt a lot because I had a falling out with _Donnie_ and now _Raph_ when all I was trying to do was _help_. I felt sort of left out of things and the only one that liked me right now was Leo but he stayed tired as he tried to heal and I didn't want to bother him.

I just hope we can all continue to stay a close-knit strong family for Leo. I hate Raphie fighting with Slash and whatever secret Don is keeping from us that's making him distant and mean!

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Mikey..? Mike?" Rough hands shook my shoulders and I groaned unhappily as I slowly opened my eyes to see Raphie standing above me looking confused.

"Raph?" I whispered because I didn't trust my voice to not be sleep deprived, "What's wrong?"

"It's almost noon, Baby Brat. Ya have been wakin' up early, so why are ya sleepin' on tha couch?" Raph asked with barely concealed concern, "Weren't ya sleepin' with Leo again?"

I yawned as I sat up and stretched my arms up high, "Yeahh~! But Leo didn't seem comfortable after he fell asleep and tried to move his arms around. I figured I'd give him more room."

"Then why didn't ya sleep in your room?" He asked again with confusion. I sighed and rubbed at my eyes.

"Because I wanted to able to hear if something happened to Leo," I shrugged and Raph blinked for a moment before straightening.

"Ya don't have ta do that, Mike. Leo's okay now and besides we're all there for him," He said and I nodded, putting on a smile that didn't feel right on my face. Before either of us could say another word Leo came into the room, leaning on the wall beside the kitchen.

Leo looked like a mess but his bruises were getting better, already showing signs of fading away except the bruise on his hip was taking longer because it was worse. The swelling in his face was completely gone now and he still had to wear the knee brace until nearly a week, maybe more depending on how he heals. I have no worries though!

"Hey guys. Sensei says we're eating now," Leo smiled as he looked at us and a genuine smile breached my face as I stood eagerly and bounced to his side. Raph rolled his eyes as he followed behind and gave Leo a little smirk. When we entered the kitchen Donnie was already sitting but looked very distracted as usual. I took my seat by his side and he didn't even notice.

"Did you sleep well, Michelangelo?" Sensei asked as I blushed in slight embarrassment from being caught sleeping in so late. Leo snickered at me a little and Raph grinned.

"Yeah, I slept well!" I lied with a bright smile and Sensei smiled back, obviously pleased at my lie. I watched silently as Sensei put a plate of pancake, eggs, and bacon on the table in front of us. Immediately we all started digging in except Donnie, who was doing who-knows-what on his phone.

"Donatello, please put your device away and eat with the family," Sensei scolded and Donnie blushed as he became aware that breakfast was actually ready. I giggled as Raph and Leo shared a glance with one another. Donnie glared down at me and my eyes widened as slowly stopped laughing.

Silence fell across the table as everyone continued to eat but my appetite had diminished with the already increasingly bad day I was having. I forced myself to eat a bit more and hoped that they didn't notice how much slower I was eating than usual.

"Sensei, I'm allowed to start practicing katas again, right?" Leo asked with a small nervous smile. I blinked up at him and we all turned to Sensei who sighed but smiled a little.

"Yes, but just kata's for now and you have to be mindful of your knee. Alright, my son?"

"Of course!" Leo brightened immediately and I found myself smiling again. Maybe I could do katas with Leo and have him teach me some that I don't know! Leo loves to lead and teach while we'll also be spending quality brother time together!

"Le-"

"I'll do them with you!" Raph unintentionally interrupted me as he smirked at Leo, "I need to practice too and this way someone can be with you in case somethin' happens!"

"Nothing will happen," Leo blushed as he pouted, "I still know how to handle myself."

"Just make sure that you stop if it becomes too painful," Donnie reminded and Leo blushed more.

"I can do it, Don. Quit worrying so much you guys…it's just a workout!" Leo sputtered as his embarrassment levels rose. Raph laughed and threw an arm around Leo's neck.

"Then let's go! It's been awhile since I've done anythin'!" He claimed as he started to drag poor Leo away. Donnie just rolled his eyes and Sensei watched them go in amusement.

"I will go supervise them myself. Please clean up after yourselves," Sensei spoke warmly to us and I smiled a little, trying not to wilt too much at my lost chance to hang out with Leo. Sensei eagerly left the room, looking happy that Leo was ready to start training again.

"So, Donnie, what do you-"

"I'd love to chat, Mikey, but I've got homework to do before my new friend calls," Donnie interrupted and I rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"What new friend? We haven't been to school in, like, two days…" I replied quietly and Donnie sighed as if he were annoyed.

"It's a friend I made in my Math class and we started chatting more often after our car accident. I do have other people to hang out with than just you guys all the time," He huffed and I paused, feeling hurt.

"I know that…I was just asking…" I mumbled as I stood and gathered the dirty plates that everyone left behind when they eagerly went to do other things. Donnie looked at me and sighed again, actually looking a little guilty.

"You got everything covered here? I need to do the homework now so I don't get behind," Donnie explained and I nodded silently. Don't hold it against him, Mikey. Donnie's stressed and doesn't like to be behind on school work…

I quietly began to rearrange the dirty dishes as Donnie left the room. I felt stupid and lonely because everyone had something else they'd rather do or someone else they'd rather be with. Why am I being left out of the family activities all of a sudden?

My eyes filled with tears and my throat felt tight as I tried my hardest not to cry. I worked through washing everyone else's dishes before I rinsed my hands and dried them. I sighed and made up my mind to go out today.

Pulling out my phone I went to call Leatherhead when I remembered that it was a school day and my best friends would be at school. I frowned and put my phone away before I had another idea that made me perk up. I'll go see my Mother!

Smiling slightly in excitement I wrote a quick note for Sensei and my brothers telling them where I was going so they wouldn't worry before I left the house. Besides, they way they're acting around me they wouldn't notice I was gone before I was back anyway. Would they even really care?

I dialed my Mom's home number before beginning to walk down the sidewalk, waving at a neighbor old woman watering her follows, _"Hello? Mikey sweety?"_

"Mom!" I beamed, amazed at how happy I was to hear her voice. Was I really that lonely? "How are you?!"

" _Oh, I am doing okay. Leatherhead has been taking good care of me every time I get sick,"_ Mom explained and then she giggled, _"Leatherhead is such a weird name for him, but he loves to be called that."_

I laughed, "I am awesome at naming stuff, mom! Leatherhead doesn't like his real name anyways!"

" _No, he doesn't…and you did an amazing job helping him out, Sweety. But is anything wrong or did you call to check up on me?"_ Mom asked a little anxiously, _"Is Leo hurting again? He didn't have to go back to the hospital did he?"_

I suddenly remembered how worried Mom was for us all when I told her about Leo getting attacked by the Purple Dragons. I smiled, "No Mom, Leo's fine and Raph's been keeping him distracted while working with him through his pain. I was calling to tell you I'm coming to visit you. Sensei isn't making us go back to school until next week when Leo can go back."

" _Ah, I see. That's a wonderful idea! And I am so happy to be seeing you. It's been too long!"_ She cheered and I laughed a little even though guilt crept up on me.

"Sorry…things have been so hectic that I can't visit as much as I'd like or call…but I'll do better!" I promised as I looked both ways before crossing a larger road, "I'm almost into town and should be on your street soon."

" _Alright, Sweety. Be careful and don't worry about not calling me. Leatherhead keeps me informed daily about you,"_ Mom giggled as I rolled my eyes. Of course he does. A beep on my phone made me curse in my head to see that my battery life was on 13%. Oh well, I could charge my phone at Mom's house…hopefully.

"Okay! Well I need to get off the phone now it's distracting," I said nervously as I got distracted and crossed another road without looking.

" _Okay. I'll see you soon, Sweety!"_

I quickly put my phone in my pocket and smiled nervously at the car that was ready to honk at me for crossing without looking. I waved apologetically and continued on my way, wondering why I suddenly felt subconscious about the people around me. Why does it feel like I'm being watched?

Looking behind me suspiciously I turned a corner and sighed. Being paranoid is Leo and Raph's thing, not mine. What's wrong with me? I turned forward again only to bump into a suited man.

"Oof!" I gasped as I fell to the ground and the man bumped into a couple of other passersby's. He apologized quietly and I looked up at him as my hand stung from my landing. He turned to look at me and suddenly paused.

The suited man really dark brown hair like Leo and green eyes that almost looked like Raph's if he had the amber flicks in them. His face was sculpted in a way that was somehow familiar. I blinked when he extended his hand to me and I realized how rude I was for staring at him.

"Sorry!" I apologized as I blushed, taking his hand so he could help me up. The man just stared at me for a moment before frowning a little.

"That was rude. You need to watch where you're going next time!" He near shouted and I flinched as he continued to look at me in a weird way for a moment.

"I'd say the same to you, pal."

I blinked as we both looked over and I was surprised to see Slash there, looking more intimidating than ever with his spikey hair and metal studded leather jacket. His turquoise eyes never left the suited man and I noticed that the man started to fidget nervously under his gaze. Can't say that I blame him.

"That was….my bad," Suited man said before he gazed at me as he passed. I frowned in a confused way and looked behind me to watch him disappear.

"Well that was weird," I declared aloud as I turned back to see Slash crossing his arms. The intimidating look on his face vanished by the time he looked down at me.

"You're Mikey, right? Raph's brother?" Slash asked in a gruff voice and I nodded a bit shyly. This is Raph's childhood friend? We haven't actually talked much before now, "Why are you all the way out here?"

"I was going to visit my Mom," I replied more cheerfully and he looked confused, "My Foster Mom, I mean, because I don't know much about our real Mom."

"Oh…right," Slash rubbed at his head, looking embarrassed, "Um, how is Leo? I've tried talking to Raph but he won't answer my calls or texts…"

"Yeah," I frowned at the ground, "Leo's healing great and he's starting training today with Raph..."

"That's good," Slash smiled a little, "Bet Raph's happy to be sparring with him again."

I blinked in surprise at him before I smiled too, "Yeah. I've tried talking to Raph about answering your calls….but he just got mad at me…"

Slash looked a bit surprised, "Oh, don't worry about it, Kid. He'll answer when he's ready to. I _did_ promise to look after you guys and Leo _still_ got hurt."

"Don't blame yourself, dude, you can't watch everything at once," I settled with an easy smile, "Besides my bro's are just being…stupid. They'll come around! Raphie's just a big softy on the inside!"

Slash laughed in delight, "That's gold! "Raphie"….ha…surprised you get away with that!"

"It's _me_ so….yeah!" I laughed alongside him and ignored the odd looks we were getting, "Anyways, thanks for the help back there!"

"Oh, that. What was up with that rude guy and the way he was staring at you like he knew who you were?" Slash asked as his eyes narrowed with paranoia. I just smiled up at him because he kinda reminded me of Leatherhead. I should really introduce them sometime!

"I don't know...it was weird, right? But I'm a one of a kind guy!" I joked and Slash rolled his eyes, "Anyways, thanks again, dude! I better get goin'!"

"Holddd up, Kid!" Slash grabbed the back of my orange cat-eared hoodie and yanked a little to stop me, "I'll take you."

"I don't need an escort," I replied as I rose an eyebrow. I didn't want to be rude to Raph's friend and Slash seems great but why does everyone assume something will always happen to me? "It's not far from here…"

Slash smirked, "But Raph will kill me if he finds out I let you walk alone after what just happened. I'm not doin' anything right now anyways."

Now _that_ was a flat out lie. Something told me he was doing something tha the deemed important but he saw me here. Sighing, I ignored my thoughts and nodded in agreement which seemed to please him as he walked beside me.

We walked in silence for only a minute in a half before he spoke up in a tone similar to one adults use with older children.

"You wouldn't happen to want a coke on the way there would you?" Slash asked as he jabbed a thumb at the nearest general store. I perked immediately at the offer.

"Yeah!" I cheered and he laughed as we walked to the store, "And I can buy some Neapolitan ice cream for the guys to cheer them up!" I noticed him giving me a weird look, "We all have similarities too, ya know, and we love Neapolitan!"

Now this is better than just playing video games alone while my brothers have fun _without_ me.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **An hour and a half later:**

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

" _Donnie? What's going on?"_ April's voice sound a pitch too high and it made me want to sigh all over again. I called her because I wanted to feel better somehow but now I only feel worse. April's worried…of course she's worried…

My hand clutched at the phone as I spun side to side in my new desk chair, "I was just catching up on some classwork and wanted to see how you were. I knew that you had free class right now."

" _Yeah, true…but you never call me while at school,"_ April still sounded distressed and I could hear Casey Jones in the background hounding questions at her, _"Shut up Casey! Ugh, Don, Casey wants to know if anything's wrong."_

Normally my mouth would twitch into an amused smile but I only frowned more, hating myself _more_ , "Tell him nothing's wrong. I promise! Don't worry…I was only taking a break and wanted to know how you were… _honest_."

" _Donnie, we've been best friends since elementary school for crying out loud and we survived the awkward middle school years together! The least you can do is not_ lie _to me,"_ April sounded fiery now and that actually did make me smile just a little.

"I didn't lie about the first part! I just…I…there's this thing….this _secret_ that I can't tell my brothers yet and it's killing me. Don't ask because you _know_ I can't tell you either yet…but I am constantly down Leo and Raph's throats and I _yelled_ at Mikey before…now I'm practically ignoring them all…I just…don't know what to do.." I explained slowly to control the tears that so desperately wanted to escape my eyes.

April was silent for a few moments, _"Donnie…I want to know the secret but I understand so here's what I advise…don't push your brothers away because you_ know _you don't have to do that. And if this secret involves them…just tell them you_ can't _tell them yet because it's not the right time for them to know. You'll only be miserable if you distance yourself from everyone..."_

"But I can't tell them and if they know I have a secret they'll never let me go until I tell!" I raised my voice in distress and paused to take a breath, "They worry like that and Mikey's good at figuring out when we're covering something up."

" _He probably has experience with that,"_ April sighed and I winced when I remembered about Mikey's past with abusive overbearing foster parents, _"They're your_ brothers _, Donnie, not your best friends and they love you. If your secret can't be told and it's bothering you that bad that you can't tell them then they won't_ make _you."_

I calmed slightly when I remembered both times Mikey tried to ask what's wrong and I brushed him aside. He knew something was wrong with me but didn't press me for any more information. Neither did Leo or Raph, even if they didn't notice how I was acting the same way as Mikey was.

"Thanks April, I feel better already. Tell Jones I can hear him yelling and that we'll see you guys soon, okay?" I smiled a little and April giggled.

"Anytime, Donnie. Karai also wants to come over with us so just let us know when we can set something up. Bye!" April replied in a cheerier tone.

"Bye April." I said as I hung up my cell and stared at the finished Math assignment on my desk. I still had some chapters of Romeo and Juliet to finish before the big test but I had something more important to do.

I got up from my desk and left my room in search of Mikey. I was mildly surprised that I didn't see him on the couch playing video games. I figured he'd be all over that since we didn't have to go to school until next week. I shook my head and walked to his room, knocking three times and receiving no answer.

My brow furrowed when I noticed his room was empty and checked the bathroom too. Where was he? He must be in the kitchen or with the guys. I fast walked to the kitchen and stumbled into Raph on the way through the door. I tripped over his foot and hit the island bar, it shaking from the impact.

"Jeez, Donnie, you okay?" Raph steadied me before he knelt and picked up the water bottle that had dropped to the floor.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I replied as I straightened the island table and turned towards him, "Have you seen Mikey?"

Raph blinked and looked around the room for a moment, "Um, no, I thought he was with you or playin' video games."

I paled and he noticed that right away, "Raph, he's not with you guys in the dojo, or playing video games, in the bathroom, or in his room! Where is he?"

"You start callin' his cell I'll tell Sensei and Leo," Raph replied seriously with an annoyed look on his face. He paused and looked over his shoulder on the way out, "Check tha front yard too."

I nodded and followed him out as I walked towards the front door and he walked into the dojo. As I walked down the steps and searched the yard I found him no-where and my heart skipped a beat as I speed dialed him. I looked around and froze when a gray Toyota Corolla went by slower than what was necessary.

As it rang I heard Leo near yelling back in the house and Sensei was trying to calm him. I looked back, feeling annoyed that everything seemed to be taking forever until, "Donnie?"

I gasped and whirled to the left, seeing Mikey alive and in one piece, a grocery bag on one arm as the other hand was shoved into his orange hoodie pocket. Before I could stop it my panicked anger took control of me, "Where the hell have _you_ been?!"

Mikey's eyes widened a lot by the time Raph, Leo, and Sensei rushed outside. Leo stopped down the stairs because his knee looked like it was bothering him and loyal Raph took his side like always. Sensei moved towards Mikey, who suddenly looked afraid, "I went to my Mom's I left a note…"

"No you didn't! There was no note and you just disappeared! Do you have no brains at all?" I argued angrily as Sensei looked at me in shock and Mikey with hurt.

"I…I…"

"You know that Hun is still out there, my son, you could have been very hurt like Leonardo or kidnapped like Raphael had! Why didn't you answer Donatello's phone call?" Sensei asked looking disappointed and afraid.

Mikey looked guilty, "I didn't know my battery was low and it died...I thought Mom would have a charger but theirs were different because my phone is different. I'm sorry."

"You could have least told us in person that you were leaving," Leo added with a scolding tone of voice and Mikey suddenly looked betrayed.

"You were all doing whatever the heck you wanted! None of you even let me talk or asked if _I_ wanted to join!" Mikey yelled with tears in his eyes that had Sensei parting from him in surprise, "You all brushed me off when I tried to talk to you and you left me with a mess after breakfast!"

"When did we ever brush ya off?" Raph asked, angry like he always does when he feels accused of something.

"We all have chores Mikey. Washing dishes is one of them, remember?" Leo offered like he had no idea why Mikey was so upset, "I haven't brushed you off bro."

Mikey just stared at the ground silently before he muttered, "Never mind. I left the note on the island table guys and it took you nearly _two hours_ to notice I was gone. Oh, and I bought some Neapolitan ice cream on the way there because Slash was nice enough to make sure I got there safely."

Raph's eyes widened at the mention of Slash and we all watched as he dropped the grocery bag in Sensei's hands. Without looking at any of us he passed me by and a wave of guilt washed over me for snapping at him when I had wanted to apologize to him earlier. He brushed past Raph and slowed down at Leo, "Oh you don't have to worry about me bothering you anymore, Leo. Raph seems to be taking care of you enough."

Leo and Raph shared a look as Mikey disappeared and Sensei's brow furrowed, "Michelangelo, we are not done talking."

"With all due respect," Mikey stopped past the door and looked over his shoulder with a sad look on his face, "I've said all I wanted, Sensei. I'll stop "talking" and bothering everyone now."

"Mikey…" I spoke up but Mikey walked away quickly and I looked towards Sensei, who sighed as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. I looked at the bag containing the Neapolitan ice cream and swallowed a lump in my throat.

When I looked up it was to meet Leo's questioning, if not accusing, eyes, "Why did you yell at him like that, Donnie? What the heck is the matter with you?"

"Leonardo!" Sensei scolded and Leo flinched as I bristled.

"I was worried! The note must have fell off the table when I stumbled into it earlier. I couldn't get a hold of him and saw this car drive by…it was like Raph all over again!" I explained heatedly and Raph's eyes widened.

"Were we really ignorin' him?" Raph asked as he looked back at the house. I looked down guiltily and Raph sighed, "I wasn't too nice to him yesterday or earlier either."

"You guys…" Leo scolded, looking confused and upset, "How could you treat him that way? He probably thinks we hate him now!"

"Then you must make amends. Take the ice cream that he bought you all and share it with him. I do not want to see you leave his side until you have all properly apologized to each other, Michelangelo included. I will apologize to him afterwards," Sensei ordered and we all bowed our heads at his reasonable request.

And of course the world hates us as usual because my phone starts to vibrate and I look down to see the number I saved as Saki's calling me. I fought a groan and watched my family look at me, "It's a friend from Math class. Probably needs to ask a quick question."

"Alright, after your call we will see Mikey." Leo said and I nodded in agreement as I followed them inside and answered the call.

"Hey Timothy!" I answered with a remembered name of someone I knew from my math class. Saki, Shredder, or whatever snorted and I wanted to growl as I walked into my room and shut the door, "What do you want?"

" _Remember what I said earlier this week?"_ He proposed and I sighed, rubbing my other arm as I did remember.

"About the guy wanting to adopt us? The guy I'm going to be so shocked about?" I offered in a hushed tone so the others wouldn't hear me. That's the last thing I needed.

" _He's spoke with his lawyer and I'm sure that someone will be calling Hamato Yoshi in tomorrow about it. Make other arrangements for school because you and your brothers will have to be there too,"_ He explained with too much eager wicked happiness in his tone. A cold chill racked my body.

"We won't be in school until next week anyway," I growled as I remembered that it was Thursday and we still had some time before we go back to school, "Why do my brothers and I have to be there for that exactly?"

" _To meet the man that is going to adopt you,"_ He answered with a low voice. I felt very confused.

"How can he when Sensei already has custody of us?" I asked in a stressful tone. I rubbed at my temples, trying to make sense of what he was planning in my head.

" _Let's just say that he has a special way to get custody of you four,"_ Saki laughed, something that reminded me of those cheesy hero movies when the villain laughs manically. What does he mean "special way"? Is there corrupt government officials working for Saki or this guy? _"I will be speaking to you soon, Donatello. Remember to keep your end of the promise and nothing will happen to anyone you know."_

"Yeah….whatever," I sneered as he laughed before hanging up on me. I sat there numb and lost in thoughts until a knock at the door caused me to jump.

"You ready yet, Donnie? We need to make up with Mikey and figure this stuff out!" Leo called through the door, sounding uncertain himself.

"Okay, coming!" I called back as I left my phone behind and opened the door to greet him. Raph met us in front of Mikey's bedroom door and suddenly I felt nervous.

Raph knocked and near yelled at the same time, obviously still annoyed, "Mikey, open up! We're here ta talk ta ya!" All three of us shared a nervous look when he didn't answer our call.

"Mikey….please, let's talk," Leo pleaded as he turned the knob and pushed open the door. Our eyes widened and Leo gasped when we saw that his room was empty, "Mikey?"

I was on the verge of panicking again when a muffled noise came from the bathroom and Raph was the first on the scene. He almost broke the door off the hinges with the way he pushed it and Mikey looked up startled from where he sat on the floor beside the toilet, which obviously held signs that he had been vomiting.

"Mikey!" I cried as I quickly knelt by his side, "Are you sick? Why are you throwing up? What's wrong?!"

Leo was already grabbing for a rag to wet and Raph left to get water for him. Mikey blushed and sadly eyed the ground, "N-Nothing, I just felt nauseous…"

I rubbed at his back as he began to dry retch a couple of times before he finally vomited. He gagged and Leo looked ready to have a panic attack as he handed me the rag. I placed it around the back of Mikey's neck to cool him down as Raph rushed back in with bright concerned eyes and a bottle of water.

"S-Sorry…" Mikey mumbled as he looked at us, "I didn't want to be mean earlier I was just h-hurt…" I made room for Leo and Raph to get closer and slid behind Mikey to help support him. He looked ready to apologize again but he paled and vomited again.

"Oh Mikey," Leo sighed sympathetically as he brushed Mikey's hair out of his face and I rubbed his back affectionately, "You weren't mean exactly and you were right. I didn't know I was ignoring you…"

"T-To….to be honest Leo…it wasn't really you ignoring me," Mikey wiped his mouth with toilet paper and I flushed with guilt as Raph sighed.

"I know ya wanted me ta make up with Slash, Mikey…but I can't yet…I just don't want to right now, okay?" Raph sounded gruff but we all knew he was very concerned and still angry at Slash because he cared about us.

"I-I know that now…" Mikey nodded as he flushed the toilet and looked a bit better, "Sorry guys…I get nauseous when I'm very upset and scared…"

"Scared of what?" I asked in alarm, "Did something happen while you left?"

"Yeah but that's not what I'm scared of…" Mikey sniffed as I pulled away. He gave me more room by sitting on the edge of the bathtub at my side, "I was scared that you guys were gonna hate me because I'm annoying and too difficult to take care of. It _always_ happens to me one way or the other…"

"Mikey, we couldn't ever hate you," Leo denied as he reached for him. I leaned back to let him and smiled at Mikey to affirm Leo's words, "We're so sorry Mikey, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mikey for blowin' up at ya and for ya thinkin' I was ignorin' ya. I didn't mean ta make ya feel that way," Raph spoke up heatedly as he moved in closer too. Mikey brightened a little and more color was coming back into his face, which pleased me.

"I'm sorry too, Mikey. I was just worried about Leo and stressed about making up school work. I was mean to you earlier and yelled at you. If I ever do it again I give you permission to demand anything you want for two days!" I promised and watched Raph and Leo look at me in surprise while Mikey laughed.

"What if what I want from you is stupid?" He challenged and I hesitated before I shrugged, "You're all awesome, bros. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I left in person. I just thought it wouldn't take long…"

"It's okay…just…tell us next time?" Leo smiled nervously and Mikey nodded in a happier manner that we were pleased to see, "And what did you mean earlier about Raph taking care of me?" I was amused when Raph blushed.

"I was just jealous because you seemed to notice when Raph took care of you more than I did. That and Raph's been spending all his time with you and no one else," Mikey pouted and Raph rubbed at his hair awkwardly.

"Whatever, I'll hang out with ya too. Stop whinin'," He muttered in an embarrassed way and we all laughed a little. Raph rolled his eyes but then looked at Mikey, "One more thing, how did ya meet up with Slash and what happened earlier?"

We all looked at Mikey and he sighed as he grabbed the rag and put it over the tub, "I bumped into this guy in a suit that kinda reminded me of an older version of Leo but he was mean to me. Slash came out of nowhere and intimidated him into leaving, which was totally funny! But it was the way this guy looked at me, like I was a _ghost_ or something. Like he couldn't believe he was _seeing_ me."

Mikey looked troubled while I felt very odd at what he said but I couldn't figure out why. Leo and Raph shared the same look as Mikey and I combined.

"Why do you always bump into weird people, bro?" Leo tried to joke which brought an eye roll out of Raph and I. Mikey laughed and shrugged.

"Dunno…but the guy creeped me out more than that Saki guy," Mikey mumbled as he looked at Raph, "I don't know what would have happened if Slash wasn't there."

"Why was he there?" Raph asked in curiosity and I felt the same. Slash just so happened to be there? Mikey smiled.

"Well I knew he was in town for some reason but he wasn't following me if that's what you mean. I have a theory…"

"Oh boy," Leo groaned playfully and Mikey rolled his eyes at us.

"I think that Slash is following Hun and trying to figure out what else he's up to. Cause its obvious now more than ever that Hun is working with Saki," Mikey explained hesitantly, like we would dismiss anything he said. I felt bad for being one of the reasons he was so doubtful lately.

"You're probably right," I spoke up before Leo or Raph could shoot him down. Mikey looked surprised, "It make sense logically. Slash would be our best bet into finding Hun, Raph."

Raph scowled but nodded in agreement. Leo put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at us again, "We need to call him here together. You don't have to talk to him or anything if you don't want to. We won't make you, bro."

Raph's eyes softened just a little and Mikey smiled. A chill racked my body again but it was different from before. April was right…my brothers wouldn't make me tell my secret…but I could let them know that something was going on.

"I'll call him over now if he can come," Raph agreed and we beamed at him.

I'll tell them that they'll have to trust me with this secret after we talk with Slash.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **I love how this story's progressing! It's so much fun to write because of all the ideas I have! Thanks again for being patient and I hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **Let me know what you thought or felt about this chapter! I look forward to reading your thoughts and feelings as I usually do!**

 **STAY AWESOME! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone! I am literally waiting for the time to begin my group presentation…yuck…but I wanted to write some and try to post. I had, like, three hours almost and I just wanted to type. If I don't finish then I'll finish and post it later! Didn't want to take as long this time! Thanks for all the good wishes and understanding remarks! You guys are uh-ma-zing, as Mikey would say!**

 **Special thanks to:** Lady Celestial Star, TheMaskedTimelord, SpiritFighter208, leoxraph13, Guest, GirlRobin, Lucy Dragneel4life, Juanita27, tmntlover2013, RoseDawn89, and Mikeygirl!

 **To Mikeygirl:** Thanks so much! I'm very glad that you and everyone else liked it also that you liked the others too! I feel honored that you waited, haha, and that you think my writing is good. That makes me happy as always! As for Yoshi and Saki…that will be very interesting indeed!

 **To RoseDawn 89:** Hi! I think everyone has a really good idea who that mystery man is…I tried to leave clues in a couple chapters but I didn't wanna give away the big moment when his identity is revealed! I feel bad for Don too, keeping this secret and already worrying for the welfare of all three brothers. That's a lot to keep up with! But don't worry, Donnie's as strong like the rest of them! Thanks for the review! :D

 **To Guest:** Haha, that makes me really happy. I feel the same way to some of my favorite stories, usually the ones by Taisi! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you continue to be excited!

 **To GirlRobin:** I'm glad you think it's awesome! And Mikey has a tendency to bump into guys that have to do with the plot…so we'll see soon, right? ;) Haha, hope to hear from you again! Thanks so much!

 **To** **SpiritFighter208** **:** Thanks! I'm glad you love it! :D That makes me happy and as for Raph and Slash, only time will tell, right? You and Lady Celestial Star made me smile because you were one of the first to try and guess! You'll find out soon! Thanks for wishing me well too, by the way, that made me feel good. Things are starting to get better and I'll see if it lasts.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Raphael's Point of View:**_

I didn't feel angry at all that I was incapable of callin' Slash myself. My hands still shook ta punch Slash in tha face for lettin' Leo get hurt the way he did. Hell, call me over protective but I would punch Slash in tha face if it was just a cut on Fearless' cheek. I told him ta watch after Hun…ta make sure that my brothers were safe and he lets Hun get away with this?

But then he goes around and does somethin' like watchin' out for Mikey. It both relieves me and pisses me off even more because _I_ was tha reason Mikey was out there in tha first place. I drove him ta leave and get away while Slash was tha one ta come ta his rescue from tha creepy guy…not any of _us_ …but _Slash_. That pisses me off more than anythin' but I can't be mad at Slash for that, not really, because he was just doin' what I wanted by protectin' Mikey.

But I can't figure out why I'm so mad at Slash other than what happened to Leo. I didn't want ta think about it either because tha more I thought about it tha angrier I got and I didn't want ta take out my anger on my brothers…because I know I would do that.

I blinked out of my thoughts when Fearless sat beside me carefully, because his knee was still causin' him some dull pain and his ribs still ached, or at least he told me. I scooted over ta make room for him and then hid a smile when Donnie joined me on my other side cautiously.

I turned my head and saw Mikey carryin' tha tub of Neapolitan ice cream he bought for us all in one hand and four spoons in the other. Sensei was beside him lookin' contrite and I realized he must be apologizin' for not hearin' Mikey out earlier. He just shook his head with a brighter look on his face than before.

"Okay, guys! I got the ice cream!" Mikey cheered softly as he sat cross legged beside Donnie.

"Oh and ya remembered tha spoons this time," I grinned as Mikey rolled his eyes and began ta distribute tha spoons ta us all. We all got situated as Mikey passed the ice cream to Leo cause he called it first, which was kinda funny. Sensei smiled a little at us all as he took his usual chair and relaxed.

But then tha tension was broken when Donnie asked, "So who's calling Slash over?"

I couldn't help myself and glared at him, causin' him ta recoil slightly in surprise so I began to slow my breathin' as ta not get too mad. Leo sighed as he passed tha ice cream ta me.

"I'll do it!" Mikey offered a bit loudly and we all looked at him in surprise, "I got Slash's phone number from Raphie's phone one time…"

"What?!" I growled as he looked sheepish and stuck his lounge out at me like tha immature baby brat he was. Leo and Donnie simply rolled their eyes at us.

"Well, that's good…I think," Leo shrugged when I shot him a look, "Call him Mikey…"

Mikey nodded solemnly when I passed tha ice cream ta Don and crossed my arms. Sensei was givin' me a sympathetic understandin' glance and I had to look away. Leo's hand fell across my shoulder reassuringly and I tried hard not ta shrug him off.

"You don't have to talk to him at all, Raph….okay? We'll do all the talking," Leo promised, givin' me an easy smile that I nodded at.

"Hey-a Slash!" Mikey greeted with a goofy grin and in that loud tone that annoyed me. I gave him a look as did Leo and Donnie while Sensei simply shook his head, "Nah, I'm okay! I made it home in _one_ piece! No…no I didn't find out who that guy was….yeah."

"Mikey…" Leo face palmed, gesturin' for him ta get ta tha point. I saw Donnie and Sensei hide a small smile. I rolled my eyes at Donnie and grabbed tha ice cream from him, promptin' a whine-ish growl from him that made me laugh.

"Sorry…yeah, um Slash…can you come over? We want to see you and ask you stuff!" Mikey smiled easily, like he wasn't just freakin' out and pukin' earlier. That kid came back from things fast, "H-Huh? Oh, well that….no Raphie wants you to come too, so please come!"

My eyes widened as I nearly dropped my spoon in tha ice cream tub. Leo and Donnie looked at me uneasily but I just shrugged it off. I closed my eyes and returned ta eatin'. Mikey soon got off tha phone and smiled, "He's on his way right now! Boy, he sounded a bit too eager to help, haha!"

"Well he better be," I almost hissed and I didn't miss tha way tha room became awkward fast. Way ta go Raph, "And what did I tell ya about callin' me "Raphie" ya baby brat? Are ya in grade school?"

I almost thought I was a bit harsh because Leo and Donnie widened their eyes at me but Mikey laughed, "I like the nickname! Mainly because it annoys you!" Mikey smirked and I growled.

"C'mere ya midget!" I cried angrily as I passed tha tub ta a surprised Leo and jumped after a laughin' Mikey. Tha others just laughed along with Mikey and Sensei smiled at us. At least it's no longer awkward.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tha moment tha door opened I remained rigid at Leo's side. Sensei instructed Donnie to get some refreshments for our guest while Mikey jumped up from watchin' tha TV ta answer tha door. Slash walked in a bit stiffly, like he didn't know what he was headin' into and _he didn't_.

"Hey Slash! You can sit in that chair beside Sensei if you want…" Mikey offered and it was a bit fascinatin' ta watch how laid back Slash looked around Mikey. Back at tha Purple Dragon hideout, he didn't look laidback at all not even around _me_ …well I did give him a hard time there at first.

"Sure," Slash smiled politely and avoided our eyes as he sat next ta our Sensei, "Um, you must be their guardian…Mr…"

"Hamato Yoshi…" Sensei smiled ta encourage my old friend and I couldn't keep my eyes off him. Suddenly Slash looked up and I looked away only ta see Leo smilin' at me. That weirdo…tryin' ta reassure me even now. Mother hen, "And yes, I am their legal guardian. Michelangelo will be my legal son soon enough."

Slash seemed interested in tha details but a noise made me turn my head. Donnie had water for everyone but his face was what disturbed me. He looked…haunted by what Sensei just said…or maybe I'm readin' into it? Maybe he's just scared of Slash…he is a big guy after all. Only an idiot like Mikey would be totally okay with a person if they were good enough. That one's all about tha "character" inside a person. All that mystical jazz. I guess that's why Mikey's always been the judge of good character out of tha four of us.

"You okay Donnie?" Mikey blinked as he stepped forth to help distribute the water. Donnie immediately handed some over and smiled, tha look goin' away. Now that was just _weird_.

"I'm fine," He replied quickly while Mikey, Leo, and I frowned, "I hope water is okay. I wasn't sure what everyone would drink."

"Water is fine," Slash said to my brainy brother, "Thanks."

"Yes it is fine, Donatello. Thank you," Sensei smiled and Donnie smiled before returnin' ta my other side. I eyed him for a moment and he rose an eyebrow at me. I figured I wouldn't bring it up with tha others around for now.

"First…I wanna say something," Slash interrupted my thought process as all eyes turned to him. He stood up and I was surprised that he actually seemed very shamed and anxious, "First off…Mr. Hamato I am very sorry for the pain it must have caused when I took Raph away for a while. I wasn't thinking clearly at all and I am very sorry. Please know I only had what I thought were the best intentions."

Everyone had tensed at first and I watched the tension bleed out of my family near the end. Leo cleared his throat and smiled at Slash, "That's okay Slash. Thank you for saying that. I've always wondered….but you care for Raph so I get it. But if you ever do it again please know I won't stop until I find him. And I'll do anything to find my brothers."

I wasn't alone in blushing at the very cheesy, totally _Leo_ , line. Donnie tried ta hide his face somehow while Mikey laughed as his face flushed with embarrassment, "W-Well, yeah! I agree with Leo…somewhat, anyways as long as you don't do it again then we're good!"

Slash's face brightened and he looked a bit excited. But then he grew calm and solemn again as he turned slightly to face me. My eyes widened and I froze as I practically felt all eyes on me, "Second, Raph, I would really like to apologize to you now that I have the chance. I love my family with all my heart….you and all my purple dragons are my family, Raph. I promised you I'd help you watch out for your brothers…but Leo still got put in the hospital…when it happened, I had been out spying on one of the places Hun usually meets up with Saki…but he wasn't there. Neither of them were. I'm so sorry this happened to you, Leonardo. I won't let Hun get away with it."

The room went silent when he finished. Mikey and Don were lookin' at my serious face with wide eyes. Sensei was studyin' me closely while Leo blinked and then somewhat smiled again at Slash, "It wasn't _you_ that hurt me, Slash. I appreciate everything you're trying to do for us. It's okay."

Again the room went silent but I stared at tha floor intently. I could tell Leo wanted ta touch my shoulder again but refrained. No body, not even Mikey, said a single word until I looked up a minute or two later. My eyes felt like they were burnin' with anger that I had ta get out of my system as I glared at Slash. His eyes went even more wide when I slowly stood.

"Ya promised me my brothers would be safe from the Purple Dragons…and Leo wasn't. He got put in tha hospital! Given yer explanation I understand a bit better now, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't piss me off-"

"-Raphael…" Sensei interrupted with a look on his face. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Listen…I forgive you for this one, but only because Leo will be okay. But there's somethin' ya need ta understand, Slash…" I growled as I took another step towards him. He held his ground and Sensei looked ready ta intervene at any moment's notice. I stared at him dead on, makin' sure he could see the anger in my eyes, ta see tha promise of my next words, "If any of my brothers end up in tha hospital on _yer_ watch again…they won't be ta only one's that will need medical attention."

Sensei and my brothers were floored with shock at my obvious threat but Slash just stared at me with wide eyes before he smirked. I was tha only one that understood what that look in his eyes and what that smirk meant. There was a time when we both were tha only ones that understood each other. So I smirked back, tha anger dissipatin' from eyes a ton, "Understood Raph!"

"WHAT?!" Mikey gasped loudly and we all turned ta him, "I thought you were gonna _murder_ each other for a second there!" Slash and I rolled our eyes at his dramatic claim.

"I am…not going to reprimand you this time on your choice of words, Raphael. That is only because I know that you needed to get them out of your system," Sensei calmed as he returned ta a relaxed position. I grinned and nodded my head at Sensei.

"I don't even know what to think about what just happened," Donnie sighed as he rubbed his temples, "You guy are just too much sometimes."

"You're telling me though," Slash continued ta grin cheerfully, "For a second I thought he was going to murder me in my sleep tonight."

I rolled my eyes and smirked when my brothers burst out laughin' at Slash's slightly inaccurate dramatic statement. I turned ta Slash again, "Listen we also brought ya here ta figure out if ya knew anythin' about Hun? We wanna catch him!"

Slash's eyes widened before he looked at Leo and smirked again, "Oh absolutely! Might wanna sit back down for this."

Mikey giggled as everyone began ta resituate themselves in their seats, "Yeah, you said that you know the place were Saki and Hun meet up?"

"Well most of the time they meet up at the Saki Industries building," Slash sighed as he leaned comfortably against tha chair, "But sometimes, when Saki is closer to the hideout, they meet at this place near the docks and talk business. Or usually it's just Saki ordering Hun around." Slash rolled his eyes.

"And have you heard anything?" Leo asked curiously, his eyes focused.

"Yes and no….I've heard things I already knew about. Saki has this new plan about you four and it had to do with some guy, a third guy, but I haven't seen him. I do know that he meets with Saki regularly at his office building," Slash shrugged as he seemed irritated, "I never could stay long without almost getting caught. That Saki is a sharp one."

"Indeed," Sensei chimed in as he looked thoughtful, "A third man, you say? This is troublesome. Saki is aligning himself with allies to fight against me."

"You know we won't let anything happen to you Sensei!" Mikey said seriously for once, causin' us ta blink at him. But Leo smiled and nodded alongside Mikey.

"My sons, it if you who I fear for," Sensei smiled warmly, his eyes sparklin' in that way they did sometimes when he looked at us. I felt Donnie's arm move tha slightest and looked up at him ta see that slightly haunted look from before sneak past his barriers. What tha hell?

"I haven't heard anything direct about Mr. Hamato but what I do hear usually concerns you four," Slash nodded in agreement to our Sensei and we all frowned, "I know that he has pulled out of his original plans to adopt you, or that's what you guys said, but I don't know how else he's going to take you away from Mr. Hamato either."

Sensei tensed, "Saki is a fool to think that I will let anything happen to my sons without fighting back."

"Yeah, what is he going to do? _Kidnap_ us? He has no claim over us and we are old enough to choose to live with Sensei!" Leo stated angrily and I nodded in agreement.

"He probably _would_ resort to kidnapping if he wanted," Donnie muttered quietly, his eyes betrayin' him once more. I fought tha urge ta just yell at him and saw Leo raise an eyebrow at Donnie for a moment while Mikey simply blinked at him.

"As for Hun's whereabouts," Slash interrupted as we turned ta him, "He has only come back once ta tha hideout since attacking Leo and he was drunk. Then he hasn't come back again since, which is why I was out in town earlier. I was looking for him and he wasn't at the docks either. So he must either be someplace new that I don't know about or he is at Saki Industries."

"Thanks Slash," I replied as I narrowed my eyes, "I don't know how or when but we will catch Hun." My brothers nodded in agreement and Slash smirked.

"Just be careful…Hun's a large guy, you know?" He tried to joke just a little but I saw Leo flinch out of the corner of my eye and Slash's face fell flat, "Anyways, he won't get away, that _coward_. I've instructed the rest of my family to be on the lookout for traitors and I demanded to be kept in the loop."

Sensei smiled and stood, "You have been most helpful, Slash. Although I do not necessarily agree with your lifestyle I applaud your loyalty to your family."

Slash beamed under Sensei's gaze and we talked a bit more about Hun and other things for a couple hours before he announced that he had ta leave if he wanted to make it back before 5. We all bid farewell and I finally felt a bit better about tha whole ordeal with Slash now.

I wanted ta corner Donnie about his behavior right away when Sensei announced that he was goin' ta call his friends ta check up on them. I guess all this stuff with Saki has him nervous for his friends too. But Mikey wanted us all ta finish tha movie: Lord of the Rings with him. It was one movie that we all enjoyed, another similarity between us four as quadruplets, and my thoughts of Donnie were lost for tha whole time.

Mikey informed us of how his Mom was doin' while Leo added how much better he was feeling and how his trainin' was goin'. I had ta hide a stupid smile nearly tha whole time. Just what is it about my brothers that turns me into a soft cheeseball?

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **The next morning:**

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

"Ughhhh…" I groaned as the dull ache in my knee and head returned. I shifted and felt a sharp pain in my ribs, making me stop for a minute. I turned my head only to bonk it against Raph's. I blinked in surprised before remembering that my brothers and I made a pallet in the middle of the bit as we watched Lord of the Rings last night. We decided to camp out here.

"ERGH…" Raph growled loudly, making me whip my head towards him. It was laughable to see Donnie jump a bit in sleep but it didn't scare him into completely waking up, "What is it?"

I rolled my eyes and noticed that Donnie was curled up against Raph's side with his head pillowed on his chest. Mikey was literally laying across me and his head was beside Donnie's on Raph's stomach. How on earth did we sleep like this without waking up in discomfort?

A silly grin spread across my face as I braced one arm around Mikey and turned towards Raph, who was blinking the sleepiness from his eyes, "Morning Raph. Sorry about that…I didn't know you'd be so close to me."

Raph's eyes widened completely at my statement and he groaned, trying to escape but only to realize Donnie was half on top of him just like Mikey, "W-What tha hell?!"

"What?" Donnie mumbled into his shirt, "You actually make a comfortable pillow Raph."

"Shut up Brainiac!" Raph blushed darkly as he pushed Donnie away. I rolled my eyes and began to shake Mikey lightly. I needed to take my pain medications now. Donnie, Raph, and I all gasped when Mikey flinched hard, sitting up lazily with eyes open.

"Huh? What? What day is it?" He asked sleepily and we all rolled our eyes at him.

"It's Friday, ya goofball!" Raph replied as I sat up and rubbed at my knee, "Ya okay, Leo? Ya seem a bit pale."

"Pale?" Donnie interrupted what I was going to say sharply. I simply smiled at them but realized Donnie had already gone into what my brothers and I call "doctor mode", "Are you in any pain, Leo? You're rubbing your knee."

"It hurts a bit but it does that every morning and goes away during the day for the most part," I reassured them and watched in amusement as they looked nullified a bit, "I promise I'm taking my pain killers. Sensei's been making me even if they make me a bit drowsy."

"I'm surprised that don't make you sleep at all," Donnie scoffed as we all began to stand and started folding the pallet we made last night, "It's like side effects don't register in your body."

"Cause he's superman," Mikey grinned goofily and whined when Raph hit the back of his head, "Raphie!"

"Don't call me that!" Raph snapped and Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Raphie."

"Mikey!"

"Oh…sorry Raphi- I mean Raph…" Mikey paled when Raph shook a fist while Donnie and I shared an amused smile, "So…Sensei seems to already be up…"

We all looked to where Mikey was looking at Sensei's study room. I blinked, noticing that instead of being in the dojo like he usually is in the morning…he was holed up in his study room. I rose an eyebrow. Was something going on?

"He probably is making more phone calls," Donnie smiled a bit as we finished folding the pallet, "Why don't we eat something then see what everyone wants to do?"

"Y….You don't have work to catch up on today?" Mikey asked timidly and we all frowned. Donnie shook his head and Mikey smiled, "Great! We should totally all train together!"

I beamed and Raph chuckled as we all headed to the kitchen together. We sat down at the island table as Mikey offered to get our favorite cereal down along with bowls, milk, and utensils.

I chose to eat Cap'n Crunch and Mikey chose Lucky Charms while Don and Raph chose Cinnamon Toast Crunch, which was pretty interesting to figure out that they both shared the same favorite cereal. We were all content with eating our cereal but the mood took a turn when Sensei came into the room looking stressed.

"Woah, Sensei. Didja sleep bad last night?" Mikey questioned innocently and Sensei smiled at us a little, the stress lines evident in his face but lessening as he looked at us eating together.

"I slept well Michelangelo. But when I awoke early this morning I got a call from my lawyer…" Sensei sighed, as if he didn't know how to explain what he'd heard or found out. I stopped eating and looked at him worriedly.

"What happened Sensei? Is something happening with Mikey's adoption process?" I asked anxiously while the others looked surprised. I was a bit surprised when Donnie's eyes widened and he paled.

"Not just Michelangelo's….something has come up or that is what my lawyer said. She said that this changes everything. We need to be ready within 30 minutes so that I can get us to the lawyer's office on time," Sensei explained as calmly as he could with the dawning horror on all our faces.

"C-Changes everythin'? Surely Saki hasn't figured out a way ta take us away did he?" Raph asked as his eyes shook angrily, "How could he do this?"

"Let us be calm until we solve this problem, Raphael. I will not let anything happen to you, my sons. For now…let us get ready…" Sensei ordered softly as his eyes set in determination. I felt like there was a lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow away.

My brothers and I shared a look as we dumped out the cereal and rushed to our rooms to get ready. I decided on simple blue jeans, a white tank top, and a blue Hollister hoodie. It was difficult trying to pull shirts over my head and even more annoying to pull my jeans over my knee brace. I remembered to take my pain medication so I wouldn't be miserable and I combed through my hair before meeting the others.

Raph and Donnie were already done but Mikey wasn't yet. He was still getting ready in his room. Raph wore a red and black Hollister shirt with dark blue jeans while Donnie wore a darkish purple aeropostale shirt and tan pants.

"Ya didn't look surprised," Raph suddenly stated like he was so angry and confused he didn't know what to do with himself. I blinked stupidly at him but realized he wasn't talking to me, but to Donnie, "When Sensei spoke about the lawyer….ya didn't seem surprised. Why?"

Donnie's eyes grew wide and he paled some, "I…I just…don't even know what to think. Saki would go t-this far into hurting Sensei…. I'm _not_ surprised he'd might say something to lawyers…"

Raph eyed him before nodding and Donnie relaxed. I smiled reassuring at him, trying to ignore the dull throbbing in my head once again. The meds will kick in soon.

"I don't want to get taken away from Sensei," Mikey muttered with his arms curled around himself as he glared at the ground. Mikey was wearing a white boggin' hat, he seems to love hats I suppose, along with an orange and white patterned shirt and blue jeans. Why does he always have such stylish looking clothes?

"Don't worry Mikey. Sensei will figure out what's going on and then he will fix it," I comforted as I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Leonardo is right, my sons," Sensei said and we all turned to see him with a cotton white shirt on tucked into black pants and a black tie to top off. I smiled as he joined us and only I was the one able to see that Sensei was still stressed but making an effort to hide it. Ah, Sensei really was worried about this. But everything will be okay somehow. I'll make it okay somehow, "Come, let us leave now. It wouldn't look good on me if we arrived late."

No one said anything as we got into the car. I rode in the passenger's seat to be close to Sensei while Mikey resumed the middle in the back because he fit better there and he didn't complain this time. The ride was silent because everyone was in their own thoughts…or at least that's the case for me.

I was stuck in my worried thoughts as I stared at the passing business buildings. What new thing came up that could change things for my brothers and I? What did Saki find out? What did he _do_? These questions repeated the cycle until Sensei stopped parked the car at a smaller firm.

Getting out immediately I watched my brothers from the side and frowned when I saw how nervous they looked; Donnie was practically shaking. I slid to his side and smiled at him, "Don't worry Donnie…everything will be okay."

Donnie smiled sadly at me but this was different somehow. I couldn't figure it out and it made me frown at him, "Who are you trying to convince Leo?"

I went to open my mouth to reply but we had to form a line behind Sensei to walk into the building. My brow was still furrowed as I stood beside Raph while Sensei checked in and got the appropriate room number. We took an elevator so I wouldn't have to take the stairs and I felt a twinge of self-loathing again before burying it.

"Sensei, aren't we just meeting your lawyer?" Mikey asked with confusion, breaking the silence. Sensei smiled down at Mikey and nodded, "Then why did the desk lady say "meeting" are we meeting just your lawyer or a group of people?"

"A group of people, my son. My lawyer will be there among a court official and maybe even more people. I was just told that something important came up and to bring you four along with myself here for this meeting," Sensei explained while I tensed the closer we came to the room.

"Oh…" Mikey replied quietly as he shifted closer to Donnie's side, "Okay."

It didn't take long after that before we found the right room. I stood staring wide eyed at the set of brown double doors before Sensei looked behind us with a serious firm face, "Please know that whatever happens I am going to do my best and that I love each and every one of you very much, okay?"

We all nodded, staring at him in surprise before he hesitantly turned forward and pushed the doors open. There was a long table with bunches of chairs but what caught my immediate attention were the people. Saki was even there, standing next to some guy that I've never seen before in my life. The court official was sitting at the end and smiled a bit, "Hello boys, Mr. Hamato. Please sit over there."

Raph was seething as he stared at Saki, who only looked smug, that bastard! Mikey's eyes went wide as he stood frozen at Donnie's side, "D-Dudes…that's the creepy dude that Slash saved me from!"

We all blinked as we began walking and looked at the guy sitting in a chair. The man had dark brown hair, almost my shade, with green eyes a bit greener than Raph's because Raph had amber mixed with his. He was staring at us intently and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, now that you are all here I will present you with the information!" The court official said, startling my brothers and I from staring at the stranger. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sensei's lawyer move beside him and whisper in his ear while looking contrite, "Am I to be understood that Leonardo's, Raphael's, and Donatello's adoptions have been processed and completed, right?"

"Yes…yes they have," Sensei replied, licking his lips and looking a bit pale at whatever his lawyer just whispered to him, "And Michelangelo's was to be done soon."

"Ah, yes. There were complications that came up," The court official nodded to Saki and the stranger. I glared at Saki, gripping my fists when I noticed how his gleeful face lit up at Sensei, "First off, legally you no longer have any claim to any of the four boys anymore Mr. Hamato."

"What?!" I blurted before I thought about it and everyone looked at me in surprised, "W-Why is that? What happened?!" Raph growled under his breath while staring at Saki.

"It is because I have claim over you," The stranger spoke up as he looked at me calmly, his eyes looked off but not hostile. If anything he looked somewhat indifferent but like he really did care.

"Tha hell ya do!" Raph shouted with his glare deepening. Sensei shot Raph a look and when I looked over I saw the helplessness in Raph's eyes. I saw Mikey pale as a sheet of paper and Donnie was blankly staring at the ground.

"This is a calm meeting, Raphael," The court official narrowed his eyes at my brother and I felt a bit miffed, "Mr. Nakano-san has all rights towards you four and will be your legal guardian from now on."

"No that can't be right! You can't just take us away from our Father!" I cried, clenching my teeth and feeling the ache in my head return more. Sensei looked very upset at what was happening but why wasn't he speaking up?

"He's not your Father," That Nakano guy said as he stood in his chair. My brothers and I tensed as he looked at us four, "I am your real Father. My name is Nakano Eiichi."

My eyes went wide at what I was hearing. Raph and Donnie gasped but I didn't look over because I could practically feel their shock. The smirk on Saki's face grew even more and deep down I never really hated someone with a burning passion before.

"The DNA evidence has already been proven. He is your biological Father and has all legal parental rights over you that overrule Mr. Hamatos," The court official spoke with a kinder tone this time at seeing our shock, "He will accompany you all back to Mr. Hamatos and you can move in with him immediately as is his rights."

"I cannot believe that I have found all four of my sons in one place. I must thank you Hamato-san. I never thought I'd see them again! I will let them see you, do not worry," Nakano said with a smile but I felt sick to my stomach at the look on Sensei's face. He looked so betrayed and hurt and I just knew that Saki was enjoying this. Did he find this guy? Was he really our _Father_?

"Now, all the paperwork is being filed and soon I will send you the necessary papers Nakano-san," The court official smiled as he adjourned the meeting. I felt numb and I knew I wasn't alone. As Saki and Nakano moved, my brothers and I stayed silent while never getting up.

I won't abandon Sensei. Surely this is a bad dream. A nightmare. A trick! If I have to move in with this guy…I won't make it easy on him.

He is part of Saki's trick. Sensei will _always_ be my Father. Not this phony.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Oh wow! I knew that people saw this coming!** **XD More will be explained next chapter. If any of you remember…didn't Karai find documents on Nakano Eiichi in chapter 25? :P**

 **Can't wait to read your thoughts and comments! STAY AWESOME! :3**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone! Hope things are going well for you because they are getting much better for me (since I don't have summer classes to worry about this time)! And I'm so happy to have more time to write. Writing is such a passion of mine :) Anyways...**

 **Special Thanks To:** **RiseoftheSoulGuardians, gima2618, Commander Prima, GirlRobin, Orange Dash, beautyandharmoney, Lady Celestial Star, DAkanechan27, SpiritFighter208, Guest #1, tmntlover2013, Guest #2, and Guest #3!**

 **To** **RiseoftheSoulGuardians: I'm glad you could. I wanted to write the scene how I pictured it in my mind. I can only imagine how it must of felt, literally. It made me really happy to see that you said you loved this story! Thanks! I can't wait to see any of your other thoughts! :)**

 **To** **Commander Prima: Yeah, a lot of people suspected and it was funny seeing people make those connections. I believe that Lady Celestial Star called it first, which was also funny! It made me glad to see so many people into the story. Hope you continue to review your thoughts! Enjoy :P**

 **To Guest #2: Yeah, I figured I should have said something so if you guys wanted you could go back and read the hints I had displayed in that chapter when Karai did some snooping. I'm happy to see a few of you did that! Saki is like the king of conflict! As for Nakano Eiichi...guess we'll just find out what he gets out of this.. Thank you for reviewing! :D**

 **And thanks to everyone else that reviewed and to everyone that is liking or favoriting the story! It makes me feel accomplished!**

 **HAPPY READING! :3 (sorry for any typos)**

* * *

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

This was a complete and utter _**nightmare**_! We were being taken away from Sensei and as far as we knew there was nothing anyone could do about it.

That didn't stop Leo from blessing out our "Father" right there in front of everyone. Even Raph was shocked and Sensei was so blown away he didn't even get on to Leo about it. Our...Father...or Nakano...whatever we should call him, looked especially surprised at Leo's foul language.

But in the end it didn't change anything. In fact...it made Sensei look worse because he never got on to Leo for his language and actions. The court officials said that tomorrow morning our Father could come get us and take us to our new home and that we should pack tonight.

I felt sick throughout the ride home. No one said a word. It wasn't until we got home that Leo began to hit at random objects and scream. I was shocked and grabbed Donnie's arm so hard that it began to bruise, but he didn't seem to mind as much because he was so pale that he looked ready to be hospitalized.

Sensei was yelling, trying to get through to Leo to calm him down, and Raph actually was the one to try and stop Leo from hurting himself any further. Instead Leo turned sharply and his elbow connected with Raph's jaw.

"Raphie, you okay?!" I yelled as I nearly fell on my knees beside him where he had fallen on the floor in his shock. His jaw was already turning red from the earlier treatment and for once in my life I felt _scared_ of _Leo_. My superman-like big brother, Leo.

"'M fine, Mike," Raph declared as he never broke eye contact with a now distraught Leo. I flinched when Leo bent down and looked horrified, "It's okay, Fearless, don't worry about it."

"It's not okay..." He cringed and looked away in shame. It also looked like his head was hurting him from all the ruckus he made, "I'm sorry...I just...how can...this is-"

Donnie seemed to have appeared from no where as Leo began to actually cry in front of us. Mine and Raph's eyes widened and I felt mine burn as Donnie simply hugged our leader-like brother. Raph wrapped one arm around me and pulled me close as I sniveled and shook hard, trying to fight against the tears.

"It...can't be true," Raph said quietly, "He can't be our real Father, no matter what they say! He can't just come outta the blue and try to claim us!"

"I will work hard with my lawyer on this, my sons," Sensei spoke up and we all looked up at him. He was obviously still very upset yet he was studying some papers intently, "But it appears as though Nakano-san is, in fact, your biological father."

"Then where has he been all this time?!" Leo shouted in distress as he looked away, "He's the reason we ever knew each other growing up! He's the reason we've all suffered through horrible foster home experiences!"

We all flinched, each remembering horrible memories we'd rather forget. Donnie turned rather pale and I felt my body shaking as I curled closer to Raph as I could get. Sensei sighed after a moment, "You all must remain calm, Leonardo. I will figure tihs all out. I'm afraid these are questions for your father."

"I refuse to call him that," Leo glared at nothing in particular, "You've always been my father, Sensei. This man can't take your place."

Sensei's eyes widened and they misted before he turned his head and nodded, "I feel hte same way about you four. I will figure this out. I promise."

"What if this guy is mean to us...?" I asked hesitantly, feeling my cheeks wet with silent tears. I wiped at my face and was surprised when Donnie's hoarse voice spoke up.

"We should trust that he won't. I think it's a good idea to at least meet and know him," Donnie muttered and we all looked at him in shock, "I-I mean...we can get answers this way! We should just be peaceful about this until Sensei figures this out. Let's not cause any unnecessary trouble."

There was something about the way he said this that sounded desperate, like it had to be this way or else something bad would happen. Leo's face straightened while Raph and I blanched at Donnie's unusual behavior. It must be that thing that he seems so worry about...that thing he won't share with us. I frowned and twisted my hands nervously.

I love Donnie...and trust him...so I'll go along with whatever he says, "Donnie's right...if we make this harder then things will be worse...just like before." Leo flinched and Raph sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. Sensei smiled a little to encourage us as he also nodded. Donnie's eyes widened at me and I smiled when I saw his eyes light up just the slightest.

"Now my sons...you start getting packed and I will make us some dinner," Sensei smiled but his demeanor was no where near what it usually was. He was still devastated but at the same time I saw a determined light to his eyes, "You may want to inform your friends of this...temporary change."

We all shared a look and groaned. Our friends would not like this one bit! My mom and Leatherhead would do everything they could to help Sensei! I smiled a bit at this thought as my brothers and I struggled to stand up while Sensei walked towards the kitchen to make dinner.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and I all decided to go to our rooms and gather our things quietly while we made our calls. I naturally called my Mom first and I cried on the phone with her as she started to get really upset and shed her own tears. I was surprised when her voice suddenly changed into one of rare anger...the type of anger I had never ever heard from her before. She declared she thought she knew a way to help Sensei and I just told her not to stress too much.

I was on the verge of finishing with packing my clothes when Leatherhead took the phone away from Mom (not before I got to say goodbye and I loved her very much) before he began growling threats about Nakano and Saki. It should have been funny, but it wasn't, because Leatherhead has a serious anger and PTSD problem and I knew he meant very threat he presented. It took awhile and I was finished with packing everything but my bedding by the time I calmed him down enough to have a good conversation.

He promised to take care of my Mom as always and that he'd also do anything to help her and Sensei. He even offered to go to jail for me, if that's what it took, and he managed to get a few smiles out of me before we hung up. I called Mondo next, because I'm 100% sure that Donnie will call April, Raph will call Casey and Slash, and Leo will call Karai, so he was the only other one left to know.

 _"Dude, what the hell?! This guy is your_ Father _?!"_ He shouted in my ear, causing me to flinch and move the phone away from my ear, _"That same werido that gave you funny looks down the street a few days ago?"_

I sighed and dramatically let myself fall on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, "Yeah...that's the one. Now I bet he looked at me funny because he knew who I was already. But still...I can't help but think there was more to it than even that."

 _"Why else would he look at you funny?"_ Mondo questioned, sounding a bit freaked out and angry. I sighed again and bit at my lip.

"Well, maybe I'm just imagining it but...it seemed at though he looked at Raph, Leo, and Donnie more than me. It's like he doesn't like looking at me. That's why I'm not sure if he really wants us or if he's just Saki's pawn or something," I explained nervously. I haven't even told the guys what I thought yet.

 _"I have no idea, Mikester...just be careful around this guy!"_ He warned and I smiled a moment before it disappeared, _"I would totally kick this guy's butt for you, ya know? But he's your dad and stuff...I'm just so lost! Where has he been?!"_

"We'd like to know as well," I muttered, feeling annoyed and hurt, "He left us, Mondo...and I think our Mom died during childbirth...or something like that."

 _"Yeah, I can imagine! Giving birth to four babies sounds like hell, dude,"_ Mondo said with a cringing tone to his voice. I winced also at the thought, "I'm so sorry this is happening to you, Mikey. I'm here if you ever need a place to go or anyone to talk to."

My heart warmed at that and I smiled, "You are one of the best, Mondo. Thanks! There's a lot of people trying to figure this out and maybe we'll get answers form Nakano tomorrow..."

 _"Yes, make him tell!"_ Mondo replied eagerly and I laughed a little until I heard my door creak. I saw Donnie standing there, looking like a wounded puppy. My eyes widened and I nearly spluttered on the phone, _"Mikey? You okay?"_

"Yeah, but hey- I gotta go...I'll call you when I can!" I promised and I heard him sigh.

 _"Okay, yeah, do that! Be careful Mikey!"_ He said and we quickly ended the call. I sat up on my bed and looked at Donnie. He wordlessly walked over to my bed and sat on it, crossing his legs and looking ready to cry.

"D-Donnie...what's wrong?" I asked worriedly as I frowned and leaned forward. He sighed and rubbed at his forehead.

"I, um, told April and she...well she got really mad until I explained there was nothing she could do really. I told her everything I could to comfort her but she ended up...crying," Donnie explained while looking upset. I knew Donnie really loved April and hated when she was sad.

"Aww, its going to be okay somehow, D," I said, trying for a cheerful smile. Donnie shrugged before looking over at me, "And hey, at least we can finally learn about our past, right?"

Donnie smiled only slightly, "Yeah...thats true. I'm kinda curious about this Nakano guy and what he knows..."

"Same here."

We both startled and looked to where a stressed looking Leo and Raph were standing in my doorway. I blinked stupidly as they entered and fussed with Donnie over spots on my bed. I laughed a little as Raph pushed me away to get more room on the bed beside me. It was silent as everyone tried to get comfortable.

And Raph was the first to break the silence, "So Slash is beyond tha word pissed."

My eyes widened, "Really? He isn't going to try and do anything stupid is he?" I felt worried about Slash doing that. I didn't want him to get hurt or in trouble...I liked Slash, he was cool and promised to get me a leather jacket to match his!

"He won't. I made him promise me ta keep his research easy and not dangerous. He wants ta help somehow..." Raph looked a little pleased but it vanished the next moment, "This is all bullshit."

"Language," Donnie scolded lightly and Raph snorted, rolling his eyes as I giggled. We turned to Leo, who was staring at the wall silently. He didn't look as angry...he just looked bland, "W...What did Karai say?"

Leo hesitated before looking over at us, "She's...she sounded scary...she was angry when I told her. Then she started cussing out loud and blessing out one of her maids," Raph snorted in amusement and I smirked a bit, "Then she told me that she had been following up on her Father and told me about that website she found that time...it was an article about our real Mom and Dad."

Our eyes widened and Donnie gasped, "So Saki did research and found out who our Dad was? So Nakano is somehow a pawn for Saki?"

"Pfff...we knew that," Raph rolled his eyes and Donne shot him a look, "But what does he have on Nakano ta make him suddenly want us back?"

"And he must of blackmailed some court officials or someone...this just can't be right," Leo argued, staring at the wall in anger. Donnie and Raph nodded while I hummed in thought.

"Oh well...we can figure this all out soon enough," Donnie shrugged as his eyes dimmed again, "It just doesn't feel real."

We all nodded in agreement and I twiddled with my thumbs nervously before looking at them, "W...What do we do if this guy, our Father, tries to hurt us?"

"Then we take pictures of evidence though I doubt he'll get away with it. I won't let him do anything," Leo replied immediately, his eyes doing that cold dark thing that was scary. Raph smirked and nodded as he turned and patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry Mikey," He said and I relaxed a little, "We won't let anythin' happen. We don't have to do anythin' that guy tells us."

A knock at my door had all our heads whirling and Sensei looked a little bit calmer as he opened my door, "Ah, there you boys are. Finished packing?"

"Except for our bed stuff, yes," Leo answered seriously and Sensei smiled a bit before a sad look entered his eyes, "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes it is..." He replied as he opened the door for us. We all jumped off my bed and before I followed my brothers out I looked at my cleaned out room to the bags piled near my bed on the floor. I frowned before sighing and following my brothers out.

I still didn't feel any better about this.

* * *

 **The Next Morning:**

"Mikey...Mikey wake up..."

"MIKEY!"

I gasped awake and ended up hitting my head when I jolted backwards. A dull throb made me groan and wince in pain before I glared at Donnie and Raph. Donnie looked a bit empty and no better than he did last night while Raph was crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at me impatiently. I noticed he was also dressed in a long sleeved red shirt, his black sleeveless jean jacket, black pants and red vans, "Get up and pack ya bed stuff, Bonehead!"

"Fine..." I pouted as I yawned sleepily. They watched as I through the blankets off myself before I rolled out of the bed and gathered the blankets in one pile before ripping off my sheets. I became annoyed when one end didn't work with me but Raph groaned and helped me pack everything, "Where's Leo?"

"With Sensei..." Donnie spoke up and I turned to him, my eyes widening when I saw the dark circles under his eyes and the pale complexion of his face. He was wearing black jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, black slip ons, and a purple scarf that Sensei bought him a couple days ago. I saw Raph look at me and in that one look I could tell he was agreeing with me. Donnie looked terrible and we were worried. I'm sure that if Raph was worried then Leo was too.

Last night after dinner Sensei seemed determined to give us a good night so he offered to watch some movies and camp out in the living room with us. That didn't work as well as we'd hoped. Don't get me wrong, hanging out with Sensei and watching movies with him was amazing! But it was afterwards, when we tried to sleep, when it wasn't so amazing. It was our last night together before we had to go move in with our estranged Father so it was difficult for any of us to fall asleep...but we eventually did around 3:49 a.m.

And it was around 6:14 a.m that Donnie woke up _screaming_. I remembered that all of us were startled so bad that I actually bumped heads with Leo and then proceeded to freak out when he groaned in pain. But that didn't last long because Sensei and Raph were already comforting a particularly depressed Donnie, who was sobbing his heart out and dishing out apologies like nobodies business. One apology kinda disturbed me though.

 _'Don't hate me for it. Please don't hate me for it.'_ and, _'I had no choice.'_

What did he mean when he said that?

"Mikey?" I jumped a few inches in the air when said brother touched my shoulder. I turned to him with wide eyes and saw that he looked concerned, "Raph's...been talking to you this whole time..did you hear him?"

"H-Huh? No, I-I haven't," I smiled nervously, hoping they wouldn't get mad. I turned to Raph politely but he was frowning as he stared at me, "What?"

"What were ya thinkin' about just now? Ya looked pretty...spooked," Raph asked quietly, staring at me intently. Donnie was behind me and because of his pale and shaky form I knew I couldn't refuse if he decided to ask me.

"I...I was just kinda freaking out, ya know? Today is the day we leave...to that guy...Nakano seemed mysterious," I swallowed, actually making myself nervous at the string of thoughts. I winced when Raph gently bumped a fist against my head.

"Knucklehead," He said with a small smirk that didn't reach his eyes, "Ya don't have ta worry about anythin', okay?"

I knew he was just trying to make me feel better and was warmed at his efforts, "Okay, Raphie."

"Don't call me that," Raph groaned and I even heard a snicker from Donnie as I rolled my eyes. I shooed them out so that I could get dressed and decided on some white pants, black converse, my white boggin hat (its one of my favorites), and finally my white and black 'Thousand Foot Krutch' tee.

I called Raph and Don back in and they helped me grab all my bags and take them out to set beside theirs, which I noted was in the pit. We ended up following the sound of Leo's hushed voice before walking into the kitchen area. Both Sensei and Leo were seated at the island table and we quickly joined them. I was surprised how Leo was dressed. He just wore his blue plaid jacket, white t-shirt like Donnie, and some faded blue jeans with navy blue Nike shoes.

And I didn't fail to notice the fake smile Sensei plastered on his face as he spoke to us, "Good morning, Michelangelo. Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Yes," Raph nodded as he put his chin in his palm. Donnie just nodded and I smiled, "We put all our things together."

"That is...good, Raphael," Sensei lost his smile a bit and stared at the table, "The court official called...Nakano-san and some child service agents are coming to collect you all and your things to help transport you to your new home."

"It won't be a home, Sensei," Leo denied as he continued to glare at the table. I gulped because I was sitting next to him and didn't want to be close if he had another "Raphie-episode" as I have dubbed it. _Raph_ hasn't even blown up the way Leo has!

"Even so...remember our agreement? Donatello was right in saying that we should go along with this smoothly for now," Sensei explained as Donnie looked startled at his name. We all frowned again at his pale complexion before Sensei continued, "At least until I can sort everything out. Do not worry, my sons. Just behave as normal and stick close to one another. That is most _important_. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Sensei," We all nodded in agreement in that way we had grown accustomed to doing. Sensei smiled at all of us before he began to stand and go to the stove, where I had not even noticed he had breakfast waiting. Just simple scrambled eggs and pancakes...but it was enough to make me misty-eyed throughout the whole thing. I would really miss this.

As we ate, Leo began to ask Sensei about our training and what we could do. Sensei told us that Leo could train us to catch us up to his level, something that Raph grouched about, and then Donnie brought up that maybe Nakano would be kind enough to let us still see him after school for training or something. Everyone else doubted this but didn't want to bring any of Donnie's hopes down.

We hadn't really finished our dinner when the doorbell rang and I wasn't alone in feeling my blood run cold. It felt like a stone hit my stomach and I paled as I looked up at my brothers. Sensei sighed and went to go answer the door while the rest of us hurried along after him.

"Welcome..." Sensei greeted politely and we all stood silent, close to one another, by the hall near the pit. A couple of women and a man followed Nakano, who nodded at Sensei before staring at all of us. I was surprised when he put on a little smile and told the man to carry our stuff to the car. The two women were speaking with Master Splinter in low tones so I couldn't hear.

I tensed when our Father walked towards us slowly. I was surprised that Donnie edged closer to me in an anxious fashion instead of the other way around while Raph and Leo took a tiny step forward, as if challenging him to do something. But it didn't phase him. He kept going until he was standing in front of us, but enough distance between us. He looked at Raph and Leo then smiled just a little. It looked a bit awkward, "Hello boys...all your stuff is packed right? If not the man outside can help you take everything."

I bit my lip when Raph and Leo both narrowed their eyes at him before Raph spoke up in a harsh tone, "We packed everythin' already. It's all we have."

Despite Raph's tone our Father just nodded, that awkward smile never leaving his face as he straightened and looked at Sensei. I moved closer to Donnie and held his sleeve, afraid that somehow something would happen. It was weird to notice that our Father looked a lot like Leo today because his hair was styled like Leo's only that it was longer in the back. He was wearing a white button up shirt that was tucked into some black pants. His green eyes roamed over Sensei before he smiled politely, "Hello Mr. Hamato. I will be taking the boys as soon as my man packs everything up in my car. I'm assuming that the social service ladies have spoken to you about the boys' situation now?"

Sensei's face looked calm but his eyes looked very upset, "Yes indeed, Nakano-san."

"I hope there are no hard feelings between us," Our Father spoke sort of kindly to Sensei, which threw me off guard but my brothers kept glaring, or in Donnie and my case staring, at him. It felt as though he was speaking as if he meant what he was saying but he didn't really feel that way inside. I had a hard time reading him and that's kinda a first for me.

"No hard feelings at all. I hope you'll treat the boys right," Sensei nodded as he stared at our father. He nodded as he turned towards us and I noticed that the two women carried the last two bags outside.

"Time to say goodbye, boys," Our father said as a more serious smile took his place, "Say goodbye to Hamato-san and I will then show you to my car. The social service women will be riding with us to make sure you settle in nicely."

Leo and Raph full on glared at the man before looking sadly at Sensei. Donnie was shaking like a leaf as he rushed up and hugged him first before we all took turns. I gripped him tightly as I felt my eyes burn and wet his yukata. I blinked them back so our father didn't see them and turned around, noticing how quickly our father turned away from me when I looked at him. I rose an eyebrow in confusion before joining my brothers at the door. Each of us looked anywhere but at the home we loved or Sensei. It _really_ hurt.

"By the way, Nakano-san," Sensei cleared his throat and all eyes turned on him as our father stopped just at the front door, "Leonardo has been attacked a few days ago and required serious medical treatment, as I'm sure you already know, and he is still healing. The social services should already have relinquished all of his, along with his brothers', personal documents to you. Please keep an eye on him and his injuries."

Our father looked shocked for a moment before nodded politely and going out the door, "Come along now, boys."

Raph scoffed and couldn't look at Sensei, same as Donnie, but Leo and I stayed behind a little to give Sensei one last encouraging smile. My heart shattered into tiny pieces when I saw the forlorn broken look on his face as he stared after us. Then the pieces throbbed in my chest when he returned the encouraging smile that didn't reach his eyes. Saki...no, no, _Shredder_ will pay for this!

Leo ushered me to go fast and we caught up with Donnie and Raph, who both stopped short when we saw the women and man getting in a black car. Our father pointed to a white car that had Donnie gasping. Leo frowned worriedly and poked him before whispering, "You alright? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing...just surprised is all," He replied but I knew he was lying. Raph and Leo shared a unconvinced look. But none of us called him out on it as our father told us to get in the car and to buckle up tight. His fatherly act felt strained. Like he didn't know exactly what he was doing.

We were silent the whole way there.

* * *

I actually felt shocked when we arrived at the house we'd be staying at for the time being. It was roughly 40 minutes away from Sensei's and 45 minutes away from school. We'd be waking up way earlier now for school and that had me wilting. But the house was on the end of a neighborhood street. The outside was a dirty white color and the window shutters were dark red. The roof looked like black bricks, which was sorta cool, and a bit spacious. The yard was small though, smaller than Sensei's and not a lot of trees or anything like that.

I looked around in awe until he led us to a white door and fumbled with the keys before pushing the door open with a creak. Looking around I saw a big ceiling fan and the living room had two faded light brown couches, a black coffee table that supported a 32 inch TV, and a desk with a HP laptop on it.

"On the left is the kitchen connected with a very small dining room," Our father began explaining, startling my brothers and I out of our thoughts, "That door in the kitchen leads to my room. This hall to our right has only two rooms and a bathroom. You'll all have to share the bathroom and you will have to pair up for the two bedrooms. Ill let you decide who you want to bunk with."

We all looked quietly down the white hall and I observed briefly that the doors were all white too and the carpet was red throughout the hall and living room. The kitchen had a black white patterned floor from what I could see. I gasped when I felt someone shift behind me and Raph moved me out of the way when the man from before started bringing bags into the living room. The two women shuffled in with blank faces, like they really didn't care to be here.

"Okay, I am going to make a call real quick. These people are here to help you settle in. I'll come check on you later," Our father spoke, his voice serious but not mean. I drew my eyebrows together in irritated confusion. I am having an increasingly hard time figuring out if he actually wants us or not.

Leo turned to us slightly and sighed, glaring at our father's back when he stepped into his room. I looked around at all the white walls with wide eyes and felt Raph's hands leave my arms. He's been grabbing me the whole time? I also noticed one of my hands still had a hold of Donnie's sleeve.

"So, whose stuff is going in what room?" One of the women asked blankly as she stared at us. Leo narrowed his eyes at her and Raph ground his teeth together.

"Why don't I take a room with Mikey and Raph take a room with Donnie?" Leo suggested as he ignored the lady, who pursed her lips in annoyance. We all blinked in surprise at his suggestion but I brightened a little. Sharing a room with Leo might be fun! "I figured that with our personalities we might not kill each other this way."

We all smirked a little at his joke and I nodded, feeling a tiny bit more excited. Leo turned and glared at the others, "We can take our own bags if you will just help us take them. All our bags have our names on the tags."

The man and women nodded as we proceeded to grab all the bags we could and have the agents take the others. Raphie and Donnie claimed the room in the back as if it were the biggest. I rolled my eyes and followed Leo into the first room down the hall. The carpet was still red and connected with carpet in the hall. The walls were white and that was starting to bother me. Did he not bother painting at all since he lived here?

Two beds were on both sides of the room facing the door with a window in between them. A desk was beside the bed on the right and there was a closet on the left. A medium sized dresser just barely fit in the beside the desk. Leo turned to me with a blank look that I shared with him before he sighed, "Choose whichever bed you want. I don't care."

I shrugged and grunted as I moved my stuff to the bed on the left so that I could be near the closet. Leo silently moved his stuff to the right bed and we dumped our stuff on it before helping the agents move the last of our things. The agents immediately left the room to go help Donnie and Raph but I sat on my bed.

"I guess we can start putting stuff up starting with our bedding," Leo suggested silently and I nodded before we both grabbed our bags with our bedding stuff. I started to grin more when I put on my marvel superheroes sheet then adding my marvel comic book patterned comforter and pillow cases. I spread everything out lazily and added the stuffed bear that I couldn't leave behind. My mother bought me this a couple of days after she adopted me.

"Mikey...what's wrong?" Leo asked, his voice strained with stress and concern. I turned to him in surprise from where I had been slowly smoothing out my pillows. His dark blue comforter and pillows were laid out perfectly and I could see a hint of sword patterned sheets under the neatly folded blankets. I rolled my eyes inwardly...Leo was such a perfectionist, "Why are you crying?"

I blinked and felt the tears roll down my cheeks, "H-Huh?! I was crying?! I didn't know that!" I wiped at my eyes furiously and Leo sighed as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I sniffed and hugged him back really hard because I never refused a brother hug!

We parted and Leo looked down at our stuff, "We might be able to fit both our stuff in teh closet and dresser."

I stared at thr dresser, noting that it had two small drawers on top then had four more draws after, "Um, okay. One small drawer for each then two larger ones for each?"

Leo actually smiled, prompting a small smile out of me, "Sounds good to me, Little Brother. And I can have the left side of the closet if you take the right?"

"Sure," I agreed and I could tell I wasn't the only one relieved that there was no arguing over space or anything like that. I hope its the same way with Donnie and Raph too. Leo and I were just unpacking everything onto our beds when one of the women came in to try and help us.

With her help we managed to get most of our clothes put up and I noticed I had way more of variety of clothes than Leo did despite my past...living situations. We discovered that our closet had a top shelf with a bar that we could hang clothes on. And it was already filled with hangers so that made our lives much easier. We finished piling our shoes separately when Leo stretched while staring at the desk. Obviously he had some plan in mind for that. I don't care as long as I can draw my stuff on it.

"We can put our personal things away later. Let's go see how Raph and Donnie are doing," Leo half ordered and I nodded, smiling after him as I thanked the woman for helping us. She actually smiled back at me and Leo pulled me away from the room. The door was already opened so we walked in and I blinked in awe. Raph and Donnie's rooms were a bit bigger and they had three windows spread evenly on the one wall to the right. Also on the right was a closet exactly like ours. Their carpet was red, of course, but their walls were a tan brown. It didn't match at all!

They had two dressers, those meanies, and a desk in the middle of the windows. The windows had white curtains on them and when I looked, I noticed that Donnie and Raph's beds were both on parallel but facing each other. I whistled as Leo looked around. Donnie was shoving things in the drawers of his desk (lucky, their desk has more drawers!) and Raph was shoving things in the closet.

"How're things?" Leo asked casually as I looked behind me. The man and other woman came out of the bathroom and walked into the living room, I think.

"It's spacier than I imagined," Donnie spoke up, his tone a bit lighter. I smiled at that.

"It's a bunch of crap," Raph denied as he growled and pulled away, "I'm finished in tha closet Donnie."

"Thanks Raph," Donnie nodded as he stepped forth. Leo rolled his eyes as Raph skulked about the room and I took the time to notice that Raph's bed was obviously the one with black and white dragon printed comforter while Donnie's was neat and a cool looking dark pastel purple color. I remembered suddenly when Sensei came home with our new bedroom stuff, but I could hardly remember theirs because mine had been so awesome.

I wilted a bit at the reminder of Sensei and only looked up when I heard a noise in the background. Our father was leaned against the door frame with one of the women social agents at his side. I heard Raph scoff and Leo sigh but our father paid it no mind.

"Are you boys comfortable?" The woman asked as our father continued to look around the room. We all shrugged and or nodded respectively and she smiled, "We checked out everything. It all looks really good. We will be leaving now but we left a number for the social work agency on the fridge if you boys ever need anything."

I could tell that Leo was a bit relieved at this but masked it quickly. I nodded again at the woman and she smiled widely at me in return, "Okay. We will taking our leave since our job here is done. Bye boys."

"Bye.." I waved and she giggled as she walked away. I shuffled my feet and felt Donnie at my side when he calmly left the closet, refusing to look at our father too long. Our father smiled a bit at us.

"What...what do you boys want for dinner tonight?" He asked and I felt my stomach churn at the thought of eating right now.

"We're...not hungry," Leo murmured immediately because he just knew we all felt the same. Donnie nodded and our father looked displeased at first but he nodded none the less.

"Okay. Well food is in there when you do get hungry. I get groceries every Thursday night after work but if any of you want to do it that's okay with me," He shrugged and I blinked at what he said, "I will go ahead and say this...I'm not used to dealing with children, let alone _teenagers_...but I think it's important tat I lay down some rules."

"Of course," Leo replied in that fake sweet tone as he walked past me to be in front of all of us. Raph rolled his eyes as he also moved to be at my other side.

"One, you will not disrespect me in my own home. I understand that you have been taught manners, or at least I hope so. Two, make sure all lights and electronics are shut off before you go to bed. Three, you are allowed to go out of course, but at least let me know where. My phone number is on the fridge and we have a home phone number written on there too. The home phone is on my desk in the living room. Four, curfew on school nights is at 10 pm and any other day at midnight, no more than that and no exceptions. If there is an emergency just call and let me know. But if you break any of my rules you won't be allowed to go out much," He explained seriously.

My eyes widened because most of his rules were just like Sensei's and they were pretty _reasonable_. He didn't make a rule about not going to see Sensei! I looked at my brothers and saw that their eyes were also wide. I guess we expected something different.

"And if you want to stay the night somewhere else than you have to get permission. Last rule is...if I say no...then that means _no_ and nothing you say can change it," He said and we all tensed at this new tone of voice. It wasn't mean or threatening but rather...slightly warning and condescending. I could practically feel Raph and Leo's auras spike from here!

"Sounds fair," Donnie shrugged and we whirled on his in shock. Raph stared at Donnie in disbelief and I watched Don's eyes shift to the floor uneasily. I frowned. Our father looked at him and nodded, smiling the whole time.

"Alright, I will leave you to yourselves. If you need me I am in the living room," He spoke and went to turn around to leave.

"W-Wait!" I called while my brothers looked at me in surprise. Our father turned to us and looked down at me. I gulped when I noticed his face was not like any of the other times. It looked _blank_...just how he always looks when he looks at _me_ , "Um, what do you want us to call you...?"

He was silent for a moment before answered without looking at me, "Whatever you want." My brothers looked relieved but my heart did a flip flop because it seemed only I noticed that his tone of voice seemed a tad colder when he talked to me. Why was that? Did I do something wrong? He also seemed to do this with Raph a little, but not much at all.

We said nothing and he left while Leo quickly shut the door after him and sighed, "That was...weird. I expected him to be a...a..."

"Jackass? Asshole?" Raph supplied while Leo glared and Donnie rolled his eyes, "What? We were all thinkin' it!"

"Whatever. Our doors have locks...wonder if he'll get mad if we lock them tonight?" Leo pondered aloud.

"Don't care...doin' it anyway," Raph crossed his arms with a glare from hell on his face. I moved away a little, "He may be putting on an act for us ta see." Leo nodded in agreement but Donnie sighed.

"Just don't start anything willing guys," He said while Leo and Raph turned on him. I rubbed my arms and felt a bit put off because I had no idea what to say for once.

"Why are ya always tryin' ta...defend him or somethin'?" Raph asked with a glare and Donnie glared right back at him, which looked really scary with those dark circles under his eyes.

"Maybe because Mikey and I actually want to know a little about our real father. We shouldn't be causing anything on purpose because as I've said before, it makes it worse on Sensei," Donnie retorted angrily and I watched as Leo stepped in quickly, putting his hands on both of their chests.

"Stop guys...Raph, Donnie's right," Leo sighed and Raph grumbled under his breath as he backed away, "At least don't do anything unless its speaking up for yourself or defending yourself."

"Agreed," Raph sighed out as he rubbed at his hair. Donnie nodded and they all turned to me. I blinked in surprise and also nodded my head in agreement.

"You okay, Mikey? You haven't really said anything since he left," Leo questioned as he tilted his head at me curiously and in concern. I just shrugged.

"I'm just tired...it's been stressful and it's only the morning," I said quietly and looked down at the floor. Donnie came up and ruffled my hair just to get my boggin off my head. I whined and glared up at him as he smirked a bit. Was he trying to make me feel better? I fixed my hat and pouted.

"Quit moaning about, Mikey. Why don't we all finish unpacking everything and we can figure out what we want to do from there?" Donnie suggested, sounding a bit more fresh than he has in awhile. Raph just gave a thumbs up from where he was laying lazily on his bed and Leo smiled while nodding. I nodded too and allowed Leo to pull me out of their room to go back to mine.

I slowed when I saw our father looknig at the wall. I was confused until I noticed he was staring at a picture and he looked a bit sad too. what was he looking at? I froze when he looked over at the hall until he noticed me. His look quickly turned from annoyance and his eyes darkened as he looked at me. I felt fear wash over me and rushed into my room, nearly plowing into Leo in my fear to get away.

What have I ever done to be looked at so...so _coldly_?

* * *

 **Aww poor Mikey! I will give you a hug! Is their Father bipolar or something? I guess we'll find out soon enough! It was fun writing this chapter! :D**

 **I can't wait to see your thoughts, feelings, and/or comments! So please leave them! I hope you liked the chapter! It's pretty long, haha! I tried to describe things realistically with the house..**

 **Anyways, stay safe and awesome everyone! :3**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone! I worked hard on this chapter because I love writing for this story! It seems to be one of my most popular too which makes me so happy!**

 **Special Thanks To:** **Commander Prima** **,** **GirlRobin** **,** **Juanita27** **,** **gima2618** **,** **Toni42** **,** **Orange Dash** **,** **RiseoftheSoulGuardians** **,** **VoidOfEclipse** **,** **DAkanechan27** **,** **DjBennyD, leoxraph13,** **TheMaskedTimelord** **,** **tmntlover2013** **,** **Raph'sTwinSais** **,** **BlueManiac359,** **Guest, Mari OC, and** **Mikeygirl!**

 **Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys! This story is coming along great and even now it is still one of the most fun to write! Thanks for any favorites and follows as well!**

 **To** **Toni42** **:** Thank you! I'm glad that you like the story plot! All the questions will be answered eventually! I had always planned on this one being a longer story, so please bear with me J I'm glad that you find the story exciting and I can't wait for everyone to continue reading! There are other surprises ahead! Enjoy! :D

 **To Mikeygirl:** Oh, I both love and hate it when I read something that plays with my feelings! But usually that means it's good, so thanks a lot! :D I can't express how much everyone's compliments inspire me more! And sorry about the spelling errors. So little time to write that I hardly pay close attention when I skim over! Enjoy!

 **To tmntlover2013:** I wonder what he is up to indeed! He is a hard person to read! Sorry I didn't update as soon as I'd hoped, but oh well, what can you do sometimes? I still feel as though I update sooner than most authors. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing! C:

 **To VoidOfEclipse:** You have a gift for insight lol, you'll see soon! I'm glad that most of you are actually remembering the slight hidden hints throughout the story, such as the boys' appearance. Hope you enjoy the chapter! And by the way, not sure if I've ever said this before, but I like your name for some reason, haha! :P

 **Thanks to everyone else that reviewed! I promise that even though I don't respond to everyone, it doesn't mean I don't read all the reviews! Any thoughts and comments are appreciated greatly!**

 **Happy Reading! C:**

* * *

 ** _Donatello's Point of View:_**

I had to tell them. I had to tell them _now_ before they found out some other way somehow. Surely Shredder was pleased that I managed to get my brothers here without much of a fuss. Did I not do as he said and got them to move in without any trouble?

I was a nervous wreck because of these insecurities and my brothers, especially Mikey, were taking notice of it by every hour that passed. It wasn't as though I betrayed my brothers, in fact it was the opposite, I was _protecting_ them. But somehow I don't think they'll see it that way. I know April told me to at least tell them something was going on but that it was in their best interest not to know right away. But I know them. They'd want to know what was wrong immediately. That's just how we were with each other.

So I kept as distant as I could when Mikey and Leo came back into our new room. It felt strange and uncomfortable to be in this new house with our biological Dad. Leo and Raph continued to play the stubborn part, not wanting to have anything to do with him and it seemed only Mikey and I were truly interested, though Mikey avoided our new Father like the plague for whatever reason.

Dinner was a very awkward thing. Somehow our biological Father knew we had a love for pizza and other Italian foods so he had ordered two supreme pizzas. It was a feat, but Mikey and I made sure that Raph and Leo said nothing mean to our new Dad as we ate. It was sort of confusing to me though, that our Father went out of his way to try and be good to us. No screw confusing, it was downright _annoying_. I couldn't figure him out and I was sure that my brothers felt the same. What did he want from us? Surely he didn't want an actual chance to be our Father?

I had many unanswered questions and I didn't feel brave enough to ask him about them yet. Besides, after dinner he went off to his room to go to sleep, but I knew he just wanted to be alone. It was obvious that he didn't know what he was doing as a Father and he was very uncomfortable being around Raph and Leo alone since they detested him so much. Oddly enough the only one he looked comfortable around was me and I have no idea why that was so.

That night I laid in my bed staring at my phone silently. I had gotten another message from Shredder, _"Good job on getting you and your brothers to go with Nakano. Now make sure nothing messes it up and don't even try to help your beloved_ Sensei _or else the threats I made will be a reality."_

Raph was dead asleep with earbuds in his ears when I got the message and I couldn't sleep anyways. I was worried about whatever Shredder meant by not helping Sensei. Did he want us out of the way so he could do something to Sensei? It just didn't make any sense at all.

I closed my eyes and sighed out my worries. I couldn't let it wear me down. I'm sure that it shows on my face just how worried I am. I can't let my brothers find out that Shredder has threats hanging over people they know/love. Besides, Shredder threatened to spring Raph's old abusive Foster father out of jail and he's never told us that story. It's as if he's pretending it's never happened.

Maybe Leo knows more than the rest of us….who knows?

* * *

"Donnie? C'mon Don, wake up!"

I gasped awake and opened my eyes, yawning sleepily as I glared at Raph, who was looking rather impatient. He allowed me to rub at my eyes and sit up in my bed. It wasn't until I looked back up that I noticed a fully dressed Leo and Mikey standing beside my bed as well, "What time is it?"

"Almost 11," Leo grinned a little for whatever reason, "I figured you'd have slept forever if we didn't wake you up!"

I rolled my eyes and got out of my bed, "Well, probably, but get out while I get dressed please."

"This is my room too," Raph muttered but did as I said anyways, mainly because of the hold Mikey had on his arm as he dragged our strong brother from the room without a word. Leo and I shared a blank confused stare before he politely left me to get dressed.

I dressed simply in a white tank top, thin brown long sleeved button jacket and tan cargo pants before joining the others. My mouth twitched into a small smile as I saw them all bickering about what cereal to eat. Raph's hair was a bit spiker on the top than usual, but other than that he dressed in a white shirt, black sleeveless jacket, dark blue jeans and black Chuck Taylors. Was he serious? It's Fall and he wants to wear no sleeves?

Leo was wearing a simple but comfortable looking navy blue long sleeved shirt with jeans and those matching vans I see him wear often. Must have been a gift from Sensei…

Mikey was wearing one of his favorite skater-style boggin hats as usual. It was the one that complimented his eyes, the one I remember he bought when 'Saki' gave him money. He was also wearing a blue and white plaid shirt with blue jeans and black Nike shoes. Wait when did he have those? I gotta start paying more attention!

"Hey, Donnie!" Mikey grinned through cereal in his mouth. We all grimaced as I joined them at the small table and looked around. Raph and Leo were suddenly silent and Mikey frowned, "He said we could do whatever we want today as long as we were back before curfew. Leo's still healing so we aren't sure what to do."

"I feel fine. But we are definitely not staying in this house," Leo grunted as he looked angry. I blinked, feeling as though I missed something else.

"Ya won't believe this Donnie, but fer some reason tha douche says we can't see Sensei anymore. That it was some rule he forgot! He won't even tell us why!" Raph fumed and suddenly the almost pleasant air was gone. Raph was fuming, Leo was glaring, and Mikey was frowning sadly.

"R-Really?" I asked with actual surprise. I knew what Shredder 'ordered' me to do but that really means that Nakano got orders too? We can't see Sensei?

"Yeah, but he can't honestly think that we would stay away from Sensei, does he?" Leo retorted with a twinge of hate in his tone. I cringed and then tensed when I remembered what Shredder told me about not helping Sensei.

"I don't think we should be around Sensei much," I blurted before I even thought about it. My brothers' looked up at me with a level of shock I have yet to see from them. I had to react fast, "I-I mean, think about it. Shredder knows we wouldn't listen to Nakano and whether we like it or not Nakano is our guardian. If we were caught at Sensei's then Nakano can easily do or say something against our Sensei for it."

That caught them even more off guard but Leo tensed, "But…but what can he do? Sensei wouldn't be hurting us and he does nothing but abide by the laws!"

"Who's to say that Shredder or Nakano wouldn't' find a way to, for example, plant some incriminating evidence of harmful intent in Sensei's home? That would make Sensei look bad. I think that we shouldn't cause Sensei anymore trouble until we know for sure that it would be okay to see him," I explained as Mikey looked lost. I rolled my eyes until Raph growled and slammed his fist on the table.

"Everythin' yer sayin' makes perfect sense, Donnie, but ever since this whole thing with Shredder started it seems like yer defendin' his choices!" Raph near hissed and my eyes widened. The table went silent yet again as my mouth opened and closed like a fish. I thought it was only Mikey that was on to my behavior.

"Yeah…is everything okay Donnie?" Mikey whispered as he looked unsure, "You seem off ever since this whole thing started…"

I tried to come off as explaining myself but it ended up sounding harsh and defensive, "Well someone has to remain level-headed and logical! I just want what's best for us and for Sensei, especially! Screw the hell outta me for thinking these things through!"

Their eyes widened and Mikey flinched. That's not what I wanted to do or say but I was starting to panic. I had no idea what to do if the whole thing spilled out now!

"Okay…everyone calm down," Leo sighed as he pushed away the rest of his cereal, "We're all just tired and frustrated at the whole ordeal. Everything Donnie said was right, as much as I hate it….looks like we can't see Sensei as much as we hoped."

"Dammit!" Raph cursed as he slammed his fist against the table, "I hate this guy more than tha Shredder! How tha hell can he disappear for years, make our lives hell because of it, then just reappear and claim us?!"

"I….have no idea," I muttered into my cereal bowl. It was silent after that and Mikey was the only one truly eating.

It was only after we put all the rinsed off dishes into the sink that Leo spoke up again, "How about this….after Karai and the others get out of school why don't we all go down to the skater's park?"

Mikey perked up immediately, "Yes! Oh yes! Please guys!"

Raph rolled his eyes and I chuckled, nodding my head. Raph grunted in confirmation and we both gasped when Mikey flew into our arms, "Yay! Best brothers ever!"

And for a moment we all smiled.

"What are we gonna do until then?" Raph spoke up a few moments later after he'd pushed Mikey away. Leo looked around, subconsciously rubbing the hurt part of his head.

"Want to go to the back yard and climb trees?" Mikey asked with a bright smile, obviously pleased.

"Numbskull! Leo can't climb a tree!" Raph argued and we all paused, looking to our oldest brother in surprise, "Wait, ya can't even skate either! Why are we goin' ta tha skater's park?"

"Cause I can just sit around and talk to those who don't skate," Leo shrugged like it really all wasn't a big deal, "Just because I can't do something doesn't mean you guys can't either."

"But it won't be fun if it's not all of us doing it together," Mikey commented with an innocent face despite the corniness of the sentence. Raph made a face at him that had me laughing slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll have fun!" Leo smiled at Mikey and rubbed off his hat, making him groan and duck down to get it.

"Yeah cause Karai'll be there," Raph smirked and Leo blushed, glaring at him in warning. I smiled secretly as Mikey laughed.

"That…that is _not_ the reason," Leo denied though our poor brother never could tell a proper lie to save his life.

"Well I think we should see what we can find on this dude's TV!" Mikey beamed and I shrugged. Mikey smiled brightly at me and pulled me towards the sofa as the two traitorous "eldest" behind us laughed.

Mikey made me sit by him and then Raph took his other side. Leo took my side and we watched in amusement as Mikey struggled with the unrecognizable remote that seemed to not be working.

Finally I took it from him after hearing him struggle too much and took the remote apart. I immediately noticed that one of the components were sticking up slightly, pressing against the menu button therefore rendering it totally useless until fixed, which I quickly did.

"Wow, you're so amazing, D!" Mikey complimented as he looked at the remote in wonder. I blushed, "I wanna fix stuff like that too!"

"Yeah, I would have just thrown tha remote at tha wall," Raph added with a casual shrug. Leo rolled his eyes as he butted in, leaning close to be able to see Raph.

"Because that solves problems, right Raph?" He teased and Raph growled warningly at him. I laughed a little when Mikey laughed high-pitched, startling them out of their conversation.

"Wheel of Fortune!" Mikey gasped and we looked at him in confusion, "I used to watch this all the time after school with Mom!"

"It's a type of puzzle solving game show?" Leo asked curiously as he studied the TV.

"Yeah and you can win prizes. Mainly you need to have life experiences and intellect to solve the puzzles," I replied and Mikey turned to me in surprise, "I watched it too."

"No shocker there," Raph grinned and I pouted, "Ya always like solving things that others can't."

"I just like learning," I lightly argued as they continued to grin at me. We continued to watch the show for half an hour before it cut off and some weird old show came on in its place.

"Um, I don't understand," Mikey bubbled in confusion and Raph rolled his eyes, getting up from the couch, "Hey, where ya goin' Raphie?"

"Ta stretch my legs, Baby Brat," Raph retorted as he moved his shoulder around, "Unless ya wanted ta watch whatever tha hell that is!"

"Nope!" We said in unison and Mikey turned off the TV before we all moved to join his side.

"Well what do we do now?" Leo sighed as for some reason we all began stretching like Raph was. Leo winced when he tried to stretch his leg and then rubbed his brace-covered knee.

"I have no idea," Raph also sighed as I watched Leo's movements like a hawk to see which movements gave him any pain.

"Hey, look at this!" Mikey called and we all turned in surprise. When in the world did he disappear? Well he didn't go far since he's by the wall. What got to me was his expression, like he was actually concentrating!

"What is it?" I asked as we walked up behind him and gazed at the wall. It was picture of a woman and what looked like Nakano beside her. Our eyes widened as we studied the picture, "Wow…is…is that our biological Mother?"

"W…What makes you ask that?" Leo replied in an already knowing tone. Mikey's eyes were shining as he looked at the woman in the picture and even Raph was shocked.

"If so…you look just like her Mikey!" I commented and Mikey looked at me in surprise. The woman in the picture was beautiful, but she wasn't Japanese like Nakano. I wasn't sure what race she was. She had alabaster skin that reminded me of April and sky blue eyes that mirrored Mikey's. She even had the dusting of freckles on her cheeks, though she had a bit more than Mikey has. Her hair was a sun-kissed blonde, a bit lighter than Raph's but a tad darker than Mikey's.

"Woah…that's scary," Mikey said as he crossed his arms, "I wonder if that's why he doesn't like me."

Suddenly he looked like he let out some big secret and we looked at him in confusion. Raph spoke up but his eyes narrowed, "What do ya mean he doesn't like ya?"

"Nothing!" He spluttered and we all glared at him, "Really! It was just me thinking about it too much!"

"So he hasn't said anything to you that makes you think this way?" I asked, feeling annoyed. Mikey shook his head and he looked honest so I calmed, "Okay, I believe you."

Leo shook his head thoughtfully as Raph fumed silently and looked back up at the picture, "Does everyone notice that she's not Japanese?"

"Yeah, I noticed it," Raph agreed and Mikey nodded, "But Mikey never really looked Japanese and neither do I. I seemed ta be closer ta that woman's hair color than Mikey."

"You guys remember that article Karai found for us?" Leo asked seriously and we blinked at him. Upon our faces he rolled his eyes, "It talked about Nakano and his wife, remember? Apparently back then they were always in the newspapers or something like that."

"Well not surprising since our biological Mom was having four kids. Triplets is rare enough as it is," I pointed out and he nodded as Raph and Mikey seemed to just understand this.

"Well anyways, I kept the article and it's with my stuff," Leo started as he looked towards the hall, "I only remembered it now but in the article it talked about how Nakano Eiichi lost his wife Nakano Lisa."

"So…Lisa is our real Mom's name?" Raph asked and Leo nodded, "So she really did die after havin' us?"

Leo nodded more sadly this time, "It says that but doesn't give any details. It just says she died during childbirth. It also said that she was _Italian_ , which explains her name and ours for that matter."

"Oh! It does!" I gasped and looked at the picture, "Well, at least now we know more about her."

"It's not exactly happy things, Don," Raph scowled as he crossed his arms and looked pointedly at Mikey, who had been quiet the whole time. He had this thoughtful frown on his face as he twiddled his thumbs.

"You okay, Mikey?" I asked worriedly and he blinked up at me then looked back down.

"You said that women at the rarest can have, like, three kids right?" He questioned and I rose an eyebrow as Leo and Raph shared a confused glance.

"I said that having triplets, three kids, is rare so quadruplets are even rarer. It hardly ever happens naturally and can lead to complications in some cases," I explained to offer some sort of comfort my little brother seemed to be seeking. Instead he only looked uncertain and sad.

"So...so…do you think she would have lived if she only had say… _three_ kids?" Mikey inquired shyly and my body went cold at what he was implicating.

Leo and Raph were still digesting what he meant in shock by the time I grabbed his face and made him look up at me, "It's _not_ your fault that she died, Mikey. She could have died just having one, let alone three! Medical complications like this just happen and it's _nobody's_ fault, okay?"

Mikey's already wide blue eyes seemed wider as he nodded and I let go of his face. As soon as I did Leo hugged our brother, "Don't let your thoughts go down that direction little brother, alright?"

"Alrighty, I get it!" Mikey laughed as he was smothered in Leo's shirt. As he was let go he looked brighter than he did a moment ago and we all grinned at each other, "Your shirt sure is comfy Leo!"

"Well thank you," Leo laughed heartily and I blinked when Raph ever so secretly bumped my shoulder with his, a Raph comforting gesture, and I smiled wide, feeling glad that I could still enjoy moments like these with my brothers despite everything we've been through.

* * *

When the time finally came to go to the skater's park, Mikey was ecstatic to not only skate but to see Leatherhead and Mondo. I could tell that Raph was happy to be roughhousing with Casey again, he called Slash but Slash denied being out in the middle of public for the time being.

And I was especially happy. April was sharing ice cream with me and she paid no mind to Casey Jones! I was afraid the two would get close now that we couldn't spend so much time together!

"So what's up with your brothers? They seem more guarded than usual," April spoke randomly and I looked up at her in shock then to my brothers. I didn't see what she saw.

"I don't get what you mean. They all look happy and like they're enjoying themselves to me," I cocked an eyebrow and she giggled, scooting closer to me until our thighs were almost touching. My face blew up like fire and I felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Well, Raph and Casey are wrestling around and competing with skates but I noticed that every now and again Raph keeps looking up to check on you guys and the people around you all," April explained and my eyes widened. I didn't notice that. I smiled. Raph was such a softy.

"And Leo?" I asked and she grinned, obviously happy that I was believing in her powers of observation. They've never ever failed before so why now?

"Leo is having the time of his life talking to Karai and it's obvious how much he likes her company…but he keeps looking around, like he's looking for someone that might be spying on us. He doesn't seem to trust any other people," April told me and I frowned sadly. Leo would be ever so vigilant.

"We still haven't taken it well….leaving Sensei I mean," I explained as I looked down and her hand landed on mine.

"I hate your real Dad for that and for saying you can't see Sensei! But don't worry, I'll let Sensei know how you guys are doing every day!" April smiled and I looked at her in surprise, "I forgot to tell you but for some reason he called me up and offered to start teaching me ninjitsu like you guys!"

My heart thumped in my chest. Did Sensei sense that there was a threat to April? Did he know something? I know that Shredder threatened not only Raph and Mikey's Mom, but April and Casey as well!

"That's great April!" I faked a smile and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hey guys!" We both jumped when Mikey walked over with Mondo, both having skateboards under their armpits. I rolled my eyes at his loudness, "Hey Donnie, didja see those smooth moves of mine?!"

"Sure did," I replied even though I hadn't and April giggled. Mikey grinned brightly and turned to Mondo.

"Mondo actually has some sweet moves too!" He declared and Mondo smirked.

"'Actually'? Am I supposed to take a challenge from that?" He asked and Mikey laughed, nodding his head. The two raced back to the rink and I shook my head, watching as Leatherhead faithfully stood watching them with a drink in his hand.

April and I laughed when someone saw Leatherhead and outright raced past him, the poor guy. Leatherhead just looked so intimidating.

"And about Mikey…" April began, shifting my attention back to her. She looked at me with worry, "It seems that he's hiding something. He constantly seems to be looking for affection or approval from you guys but it's like he doesn't know he's doing it. It's as if he's trying to prove that you guys still care about him."

"That makes no sense, of course we do," I retorted as I looked at him smiling as he did skateboard tricks. April shrugged, "I trust your instincts though. They've never been wrong before."

"Thanks Donnie," April smiled warmly and I blushed, averting my attention to Leo and Karai, who seemed to be talking seriously about something. I knew that Karai might have gotten more information for Leo.

"Hey guys! Who wants drinks?!" Casey shouted and I glared at him for being so noisy, "Raph and I are gettin' drinks!"

"I do Jones!" April smirked and Casey rolled his eyes.

"Can you get two for my friends as well?" Leatherhead asked as he walked closer to be heard, "I'll go with you to help carry them and to get my own drink."

"Oh sure! Leo what about you?" Casey asked as Raph made funny smirking faces to Leo behind Casey's back. Leo laughed and shook his head, "You don't want anything? Karai?"

"No thanks. We're good," Karai said in amusement as she watched Raph. Casey shrugged as he turned and eyeballed Raph, who smirked.

"RAPHIE! I WANT A STRAWBERRY LEMONADE!" Mikey shouted loudly and Raph's face flattened as he rolled his eyes.

As they walked away I turned my attention back to April, "So have you and Karai become good friends yet?" April practically beamed and I blinked in surprise.

"Yes! We're like best friends now. She doesn't like to stay home so she stays the night with me a lot. Unlike most girls we are actually not afraid to tell each other like it is. We're honest and it's fun when we hang out," April explained and I barely glanced to the next table to where Karai was blushing at what April had just said. Leo was snickering and I smiled.

"That's good that you made a girlfriend," I said and then blushed, "I mean not a girlfriend, but a girl that's a friend, because you're not gay. W-Well not that there's anything wrong with gay people it's just-"

"Donnie, it's okay. I knew what you meant," She giggled and I chuckled nervously, seeing how Leo face palmed in the background, "By the way, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie at my place tomorrow night!"

"J-Just you and me..?" I asked in shock as my face exploded in candy colors. She smiled and nodded.

"Well my Dad will be home but he will be in his office the whole time," April giggled as she shrugged, "I'm just glad he's home and he's been asking why you haven't been coming around. He likes talking to you because you're so smart."

I felt like my heart was going to explode in my chest! It was beating so fast that I was sure she could hear it. Why do I have to geek out whenever she's around? Why do I like her so much?

"Sure…s-sounds like f-fun," I stammered and she brightened immediately.

"Good! So it's a date!"

"A d-date?" I asked with really wide eyes.

"Unless you don't want it to be?" April asked innocently and I shook my head in denial! Going on a date with April, even just hanging out at her house with her, would be like a dream! "Good! Then it's a date! So….come to my house at 5? I'll make some buttery popcorn!"

"Awesome, I'll b-be there," I nodded, holding my hands together because they were shaking. I looked up, anywhere but at her face right now, and noticed Leo giving me a thumbs up and big wide grin as Karai snickered beside him. I blushed even more and pouted, looking away.

Why was Leo so _embarrassing_?

"H-Hey guys…where did Mikey and Mondo go?" April asked as her wide eyes scanned the rink. I whirled my head around and searched for my brother or his friend but I spotted neither of them.

"Where did he go?" Leo demanded as he stood abruptly, startling Karai. Leo looked ready to have a heart attack. I got up too as Karai and April followed our lead.

"Okay! We got your drink Red. I'm sure you still like cola, right?" Casey suddenly came into view on the right with Raph and Leatherhead, holding drinks.

"Just set the drinks down, Casey," April said and Casey blinked at her tone before doing so.

"Where's Michelangelo and Mondo?" Leatherhead questioned with their drinks in his hands. Raph's eyes narrowed at the rink as we all continued to scan the area.

"I bet he and Mondo went to that bigger rink we saw on the other side," Casey shrugged casually and I considered this. Leo sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Let's go check. They also could have went to the bathroom," Leo suggested and we nodded.

"Wait! Isn't that Mondo?" Karai pointed forward and we all whirled around. Our eyes widened to see Mondo skating towards us with a look of pure panic on his face.

"What's wrong? Where's Mikey?!" Leo jumped forward immediately, wincing when he seemed to have forgotten about his hurt knee. The rest of us jumped forward a second after him. Mondo started speaking incoherently and out of breath.

"Slow down and breathe," I calmed him though my own heart was beating wildly in my chest.

"T-That guy y-you want a-arrested, H-Hun…" Mondo started and we all inhaled sharply, "H-He called u-us over but h-he sounded like R-Raph so we went. And they have M-Mikey surrounded asking q-questions about Raph!"

" _Where_?" Raph asked with a dangerously low voice. My heart increased in pace and I placed a hand on my chest as if that would calm it. April grabbed my other hand, her eyes wide with alarm.

"This way!" Mondo shouted and squeaked when Leatherhead practically barreled past us all. We quickly followed but Leo was lagging behind.

"Karai, call the police!" He ordered and Karai smirked, nodding with a vengeance as she never left Leo's side. I rushed in my pace so I was running nearly side by side with Raph, hoping that we weren't too late.

* * *

 ** _Michelangelo's Point of View:_**

"It was cowardly to use my brother's voice on me like that! How did you even do that?!" I demanded as I struggled in Hun's grip. He was holding me in the air by just my hands in his large fists. I kicked at him but his other buddies threatened to hurt me if I resisted.

"I just have that gift," He smirked and I frowned renewing my struggles. I knew that Mondo had gotten away and that made me feel better. My bros would be here any moment, "You still haven't answered my question about your brother."

"I won't tell you anything about Raph," I retorted immediately. Hun frowned and clenched his hold over my wrists. I winced big time but kept my composure. Leo, Raph, and even Donnie have all had worse than me. I could take a few bruises with no protest!

"Does your brother have some hold over my Dragons?" He stubborn asked again as his men shifted. I got in the defensive and glared defiantly at Hun, who growled and shook me enough to give me a decent headache, "Does he?!"

"I don't know anything," I scowled, feeling more like Raph than any of my brothers at the moment. Then I thought of Slash and how I wanted to protect him as well as my brothers, "I wouldn't tell you if I did."

I gasped when he unexpectedly threw me harshly to the ground. I hardly had the time to get a decent offensive position before his large foot landed on my back, keeping me from moving anywhere. I gasped in pain and squirmed to get away.

"A warrant is out for my arrest thanks to that useless hero wannabe brother of yours. And now my people seemed to be resisting my orders now! One of them even mentioned Raph by name!" Hun growled as he put more pressure on my back. I winced in pain, more desperate to escape.

"He's n-not a useless hero wannabe. He _is_ a hero!" I choked out as I glared at the ground, "And you're stupid, of course the Dragons have heard about my brothers and I if you're with Saki and he's after us!"

"Did you just call me stupid, kid? You must have a death wish! Listen here, if your brother Raph has anything to do with the Dragons I will make him pay, starting with _you_!" He hissed and I braced myself for more pain. But it never came, "Holy shit!"

I opened my eyes and I saw numerous pairs of feet. I closed my eyes when sand started to try and get in them. But suddenly the weight on my back was gone and I could hear someone growling. There was yelling and what sounded like a fight and I smiled. My brothers were here. And Leatherhead too.

Hands grabbed at me and helped me sit up. I rubbed at my eyes and opened them to see April and Mondo checking me over, "Mikey are you okay?! I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to help!"

"Y-You got my bros here, that's something dude," I reassured, giving my friend a goofy grin. Mondo sighed in relief and hugged me as April leaned back, smiling in relief herself, "I promise, nothing but bruises April."

I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened to see my brothers totally beating the shell out of Hun's men and Hun himself, but Leatherhead had Hun pinned to the ground, snarling threats in his face. Karai was practically tying everyone down afterwards with an evil grin on her face as Casey helped bring them down. I smiled slightly at them. My family was totally awesome.

"Here let me help you up," Mondo urged as he and April helped me stand. I wobbled for only a second and winced at the pull of muscles in my back. Yup, sure to bruise. He really has large feet!

"I'm so happy I was here to see you go to prison, Hun," Karai smirked and we turned to watch as my brothers seemed to be calming down from their rage. Leatherhead was keeping Hun in place and it was almost laughable to see the pure panic on Hun's face at the sight of Leatherhead, who was larger than Hun.

"W-Who's to say I wouldn't get out?" Hun glared defiantly at her but his eyes widened when the police sirens could be heard in the distance. I felt a sudden surge of joy. He would get locked up and not hurt anyone again! Especially Raph or Leo!

"I _want_ you to get out so that I can hurt you all over again," Leatherhead ground out and Hun paused, going pale and sweaty, "Don't ever hurt my friends again. You won't touch them."

Karai laughed at Hun's expression until Raph knelt in Hun's line of vision, "I don't know what tha hell ya want from my family, but if ya ever touch my brothers again I'll beat you into a coma. Stay away from us!"

Hun glared at my brother but was smart enough not to say anything. Leo just stared at Hun in satisfaction at the damage done to him and turned towards me along with Donnie.

"Mikey, you okay?!" Donnie asked as he rushed forward and I nodded as he checked me over. I waited patiently till Leo was done looking for injuries and Donnie was done checking me over, "Good. You had us so worried when Mondo came skating out like that! Don't wander off again!"

"I'm sorry, D," I frowned sadly, knowing what it was like when one of my brothers disappeared, "I thought it was Raph calling me."

"Well I didn't," Raph grunted as he suddenly joined the fray, his emerald amber eyes gleaming with hatred for Hun as he also scanned me over, "What did he want?"

"That's….not important right now," I told them and watched them tense, "B-But I'll tell you later!" It was laughable to see them relax after I said that.

The sirens got so close you could tell that the police would arrive any second. Everyone stepped away from Hun's men but Leatherhead kept a tight hold of Hun until he could be cuffed. Raph turned and glared at Hun.

"Before I forget…" He started as walked up to Hun, whose face was already swelling from earlier treatment and…was his arm _broken_? Holy pizza! Everyone watched in mild surprise when Raph suddenly kicked Hun harshly in the knee, "That was for Leo! And.." Then he kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face, "Nobody messes with Mikey!"

My eyes widened and I wanted to say something to him but suddenly the police were coming through, aiming guns at Hun and Hun's men. We politely backed out of the area and Leatherhead handed over a moaning squirming Hun as soon as the officer got the cuffs out.

My brothers joined my side as one of the officers questioned us all but mainly me about what happened. When he was satisfied he urged us to go home and thanked us for calling the police on him. None of us wanted to go home so we stayed at the park anyways.

Casey and Karai were reliving the details of battle with fire in their eyes. April was laughing and so was Mondo. Leatherhead literally went to wash blood off his hands, which was a scary thought but he had punched Hun so many times it shouldn't be a surprise.

My brothers stuck to my side and Donnie examined my wrists with a frown on his face. I almost sprained one of my wrists he told me because I had struggled and the bruise on my back would take a while to heal. I kept cheerful throughout it all though because I had a reason to be cheerful. Hun was in jail and my brothers worked hard to protect me.

Raph even said, _"Nobody messes with Mikey!"_

I smiled hard, feeling the mushy corny love as I watched my brothers talk with one another about something I wasn't paying attention to. I thought about how angry they looked when they hit those guys that hurt me.

"You know what guys?" I startled them out of their conversation, "You guys are _so_ amazing!"

They all blushed and Raph spluttered, "W-Where tha hell did that c-come from, idiot?! Ya don't just say shit like that!"

I just laughed the whole time as the others joined in, apparently having heard what I said and seeing how much my brothers were embarrassed by it.

It's so funny when I embarrass them like this!

* * *

 **Awww I love brother fluff so much! Raph is such a softy to his brothers and fiercely loyal! No one is going to let him live down that "no one messes with Mikey" comment now. Especially not Mikey, haha! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I look forward to reading your thoughts and comments! Stay awesome! :3**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello guys! I decided that since I wasn't feeling like crap that I would write this update! I was super excited and inspired by the amount of reviews and support! So thanks for that! Like I said in my other update, I'm tired of always apologizing…life is life and I can't help whatever comes into its path. Thank you for understanding. You're all amazing!**

 **Special Thanks To:** Orange Dash, GirlRobin, TheMaskedTimelord, VoidOfEclipse, SpiritFighter208, Turtlecrazy714, DjBennyD, Guest #1, Guest #2, Mari OC, Mikeygirl, Guest #3, Guest #4, and pollielobster!

 _ **Because I'm feeling generous and happy, I'll respond to everyone that reviewed last chapter!**_

 **To Orange Dash:** Aww thanks! I am glad you liked it! I know, I felt bad for Mikey thinking that way, but I can see myself thinking the same. I love when Mikey's bro's are there for him, it's like cuteness overload! I so enjoyed when the gang got vengeance for Hun attacking Mikey and Leo!

 **To GirlRobin:** I know, isn't brotherly love the best? Everyone sympathizes with poor Mikey, but his brothers won't let him feel sad! I do feel bad for Donnie, but I'll make it up to him ;) Thank you for always commenting on my chapters!

 **To TheMaskedTimelord:** I really love strawberry lemonade, haha. I was craving some and couldn't have it! Raphie is very loyal to his brothers no matter what! Sometimes it's really hard to write bro-fluff with him because of his personality but I think I do okay! Thank you for your compliments and support! Enjoy the chapter!

 **To VoidOfEclipse:** Haha, I'm glad you're satisfied. It's what I strive for with my readers! I could imagine what it must have felt like to momentarily lose sight of Mikey, looks like I did a good job! I'm happy that you like the story so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! :D

 **To SpiritFighter208:** Thank you! I love the brotherly fluff as well! It's probably ridiculous how much I love the brotherly fluff! I have brothers of my own and love when we have fluffy moments! Raphie really is the biggest softie ever! And don't worry about Donnie! Enjoy the read! :P

 **To Turtlecrazy714:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one as well! Donnie is being blackmailed by Shredder with his friends and family's safety over his head, but don't worry something will work itself out! I'm glad you enjoy the bro-fluff! Happy reading!

 **To DjBennyD:** "favorite ninja" that made me smile, haha, thank you! Yes, I tried to give more information about the boys' past and there is still more to learn! When you stated about going to get arrested, I laughed I won't lie! Donnie is adorable, huh? He's my second favorite! I love him! I love Leatherhead too! I'm a very family-oriented person and I am so happy to hear you say that my chapters make you so happy…like you're review made me smile so hard I'll have you know! You had so many nice things to say to me. You're a good person, just like other readers of mine that I know! Thanks for that review. I really needed it. Enjoy! :D

 **To Guest #1:** Oh you will most definitely see more protective bro's and not just towards Mikey (even though that's my favorite) I understand you completely, haha, to want your favorite character hurt just to see the bro-fluff! Hope you enjoy! :D

 **To Guest #2:** When I reread the chapter I thought maybe Hun's impression was a silly idea, but there are actually people who have that talent. I thought it was funny like Mikey's odd but unique talent at shadow puppetry in the canon TV show!

 **To Mari OC:** Raphie in this chapter, indeed. He's about at his wits end. Leo being hurt so badly, Mikey being hurt next, both by the same person. And he also doesn't understand what Don's going through. I'd say he cracked last chapter! But it was so cute! Go Raphie! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy! C:

 **To Mikeygirl:** Aw, thank you! I am glad you liked the chapter that much! I have a weakness for Mikey and big bro fluff, obviously! It doesn't matter how much you say you love my chapters, it makes me happy of course! Thank you for the compliments! I shall not stop till I'm satisfied with the way the story will end! Hope you enjoy again, haha! :D

 **To Guest #3:** Haha! Thank you very much! I'm glad you think it's amazing! I won't stop updating until it's finished. I've never done that, I've always finished stories but it sometimes takes me awhile! Raph will definitely not be happy when he sees Shredder face to face again! Watch out! Enjoy the chapter! :]

 **To Guest #4:** Wow, "brilliant writer" thank you so much! Everyone's comments means so much to me and your comments do too! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I know everyone was angsty, but I do eventually update! Thanks for waiting! Please enjoy! C:

 **To pollielobster :** Oh, thank you so very much Pollie! I'm glad that you think so! It made me smile for the longest time! Sorry the wait killed you, haha, but wait no longer! I'll do my best, I promise! I won't quit! I'll do my best on the emotional cliffhanger, haha, but no promises…sometimes it's just how my process ends! And about the notes to Yoshi, that was actually in my plan! Hope you enjoy how it turns out! :P

 **Everyone's reviews meant so much to me! You all had a lot of good things to say about me, except one, but all your words of encouragement and support made me so happy! Thanks to all my readers I am currently at 190 favorites and 512 reviews! That's so amazingly awesome!**

 **Anyways, Happy Reading my lovelies! :3**

 **o0o0o**

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

Everyone was saying their goodbyes around 6:30, before the sun had a chance to really set, and I had already said my goodbyes to the others before Karai pulled me aside with a serious look on her face.

"Listen Leo, as I was saying before…I'll get as much information from my Father as I can, but I highly doubt he'll give me any information himself. Hun was working for my Father and I want to know my Father's involvement in everything," Karai told me as her nose wrinkled in distaste. I sighed and rubbed a hand through my hair.

"I don't want you to get into any trouble Karai, especially with that guy. He's your Father, you know? You really shouldn't be at odds like this with him…" I said hesitantly. I hated Shredder…or Saki, whatever, with a passion…but at the same time he was Karai's _father_ ….and she deserved to try and make peace with him.

"Are you kidding, Hero?" Karai laughed loudly, startling me out of my thoughts before her laughter stopped and she sighed, looking away, "I don't know Leo….I have a strange vibe about him. He's always been very mysterious and never very honest with me. I just…don't know. I feel like he's hiding something big from me…and I won't stop until I figure out what."

"You really think so?" I rose an eyebrow, looking at her sympathetically soon after, "Well just be careful. He's your father, he cares about you, and I'm sure he keeps things form you because he's trying to protect you."

I heard Raph call my name and looked over my shoulder quickly, only to notice how Mondo jumped to wrap one arm around his neck in a hug. I smiled and rolled my eyes, turning back to Karai before pausing when I noticed the look of pure hesitation and doubt on her face, "What's wrong, Karai?"

"You know what he's always told me about my Mother when I asked?" She whispered, hugging herself around her waist, looking every bit like a cornered sad bobcat. I blinked at her look before grabbing her arms and leaning to look into her upset eyes. I opened my mouth to ask but she continued without prompting from me, "He always told me that she was murdered by Hamato Yoshi."

I froze, my breathing hitched, and I stared at her in absolute horror. She bit her lip and stole a glance at me before quickly looking away, "I….I don't know…I always believed him before but…after meeting _him_ …and _you…your brothers_. I just don't know what to believe anymore. That's why I have to figure out."

"Karai…" I melted, feeling my heart beat a mile per minute, "It's okay…do what you need to do. I understand. But I can promise you one thing. My father is _not_ just a good man, he's the _best_! He could _never_ murder anyone!"

Karai looked uncertain again but smiled a little, leaning into me in an awkward hug. I just blinked and felt myself blush. I didn't really know what to do with my arms but thankfully the embarrassment didn't last very long.

"Leo! Let's go!" Donnie called and Karai backed away, grinning at me like she wasn't at all sad a minute ago. I sighed but smiled at her.

"Bye Karai, be careful…."

"You too, Hero. Take care of those fools!" She laughed and I grinned, rolling my eyes as I promised her I'd take care of my 'fool' brothers. We separated and I overheard Leatherhead promising to give Mondo a ride home when I joined my brothers.

We waved by to our friends until we couldn't see them anymore and then turned to look ahead. I watched my brothers as a silence settled over us. I scanned Raph and noticed how angry he still looked. I inwardly sighed, remembering how he beat Hun when we rescued Mikey. He had done it for "Mikey and I"….that felt nice but I hated that he felt the need to do that for me. I should be looking out for _him_ …not him constantly looking out for _me_ …

I looked over at Donnie and observed how wary he was, which was very odd. Something about Donnie has changed and not just because of the new move or the new "Dad". He's always unsettled and _never_ truly comfortable, not even when it's just us four. He had this new tenseness about him that I hated. It's like he was _waiting_ for the next bad thing to happen. I wouldn't let it. Not to my brothers…not to Sensei and not to my friends!

My eyes shifted to Mikey, who was in between Raph and Donnie like some sort of special shield, and I smiled a little before my eyes found the bruises wrapped around his wrists. That bastard Hun deserved everything he had coming to him…and if I know Leatherhead well enough…I knew he really would hunt down Hun and destroy him. The thought didn't bother me. _I_ wanted to destroy Hun.

I looked away and pondered on how we could somehow get in touch with Sensei when Raph broke the silence, nearly making me jumpin surprise, "So Mikey, now would be a good time ta tell us what Hun wanted from ya."

We all looked at Raph with wide eyes before we all looked at Mikey, who blinked at the sudden attention, "Oh…yeah…. _that_ ….um…"

"Mikey, quit stalling," Donnie warned and Mikey smiled nervously, "Just tell us, Mikey, you can tell us anything."

Mikey sighed, "Yeah I know…and I will…I just don't like what he was saying."

"What do you mean?" I asked immediately as Raph's eyes narrowed, "What did he say exactly?"

"Well he asked me all sorts of things about Raph mainly," Mikey admitted and my eyes widened as Raph and Donnie looked confused, "He wanted to know if Raph had any control over the Purple Dragons."

"Huh?" Raph blurted with an aggravated expression, "Did he say why?"

"He said that they don't listen to him like they used to. They're resisting his orders or something….he did say that someone told him your name," Mikey looked at Raph worriedly, "I think he really wanted to hurt you. He said he would."

"Well he can't and anyways I'd like ta see tha bastard try," Raph huffed while putting a hand on Mikey's head as Donnie and I shared a thoughtful look, "I wonder who mentioned me? Oliver might have…but he's loyal ta his brother, Slash. Fong was an okay guy and Shawn….well maybe it was Shawn."

"I don't even want to talk about him," Donnie muttered as he turned away. Raph looked guilty and Mikey sighed, "M-Maybe you should just call Slash and ask, Raph."

"Yeah…good idea," Raph replied quietly and I frowned at the renewed depressing atmosphere, "I'll do it later though…"

"Okay," Donnie acknowledged just as quietly and Mikey looked up at me with those round eyes. Immediately I knew what he was trying to say. He wanted help in cheering those two up. I blinked and hummed.

"I had an idea if you guys wanna hear me out," I blurted randomly and they all looked at me in surprise.

"Depends….am I goin' ta like tha idea?" Raph questioned with a narrowed glance. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes."

"Is it goin' ta require any of my energy?"

At that Mikey giggled and Donnie face palmed while I sighed insufferably, "Only a little. Just listen to me, Raph!"

Raph grinned at Mikey and then nodded at me, "Sure, what were ya thinkin'?"

"I was thinking about it and…I think we should write Sensei notes and give them to April to give to Sensei," I explained as their eyes widened yet again. Mikey gasped.

"That's a great idea, Leo!" He beamed and I grinned, "Sensei would love that!"

"April is a good choice too because she's taking ninjitsu lessons from Sensei now," Donnie added and we all paused at the new information suddenly thrust upon us.

"She is?" I asked in shock and Donnie nodded, "That's pretty cool, I think." A part of my heart ached to know Sensei was probably also doing it so he wouldn't be alone. My face fell.

"That's uh-ma-zing!" Mikey smiled, "April is already so cool! Imagine her being able to fight!"

"Yeah…." Donnie said dreamily and we all smirked at him. He shook his head and blushed, "A-Anyways….I...I uh, have a date at her house tomorrow…I can give the notes to her then."

"Perfect!" I smiled wide at the mention of Donnie's date. Mikey and Raph's mouths dropped open and I chuckled. Donnie's blush increased.

"Dude…you…you have a date with April?!" Mikey gasped and Donnie nodded a little, trying to hide his face from us, "Wow! That's great! You both totally like each other, I can tell!"

We all looked at him confused before Raph turned to Donnie, "Anyways….good job Donnie! Just don't screw it up!"

Donnie rolled his eyes, "Aren't big brothers supposed to give advice on how to get the girl?"

"That was my advice."

"Gee, thanks," Donnie laughed and I smiled big to see my most secretive brother laughing. Mikey laughed along with Donnie and Raph grinned at me, "Well…Leo, did you and Karai make a date yet?"

I choked up and went red, looking at him in horror, "What? N-N-No!"

They laughed even harder than the first time and I crossed my arms, pouting at them. It was so not funny and they are laughing anyways. Guess with my help in teasing Donnie about April I can't really say anything, "W-We're just friends. She was only talking about….something else."

Donnie stopped laughing and looked at me solemnly, "What exactly is that "something else"?" Upon seeing Donnie's serious face, Raph and Mikey both stopped laughing too and stared at us.

I frowned and wondered if I should tell them. But then one look at their faces made me sigh. I should tell them or they'll never let it go and be mad at me. We can't be at odds at such an important time, "Well Karai was telling me about her Father-"

"Shredder?!" Raph growled, his fists already curling into fists at the mention of our hated enemy. Donnie paled and Mikey looked quickly between us three.

"Just hear me out," I frowned in an annoyed manner, "She was telling me about how he is still asking for updates about us from her and she's been lying to him. She also told me how he's always in his office or with his buddies but that she wanted to find out what was so important in his office."

"She's going to infiltrate his office again?" Donnie asked quietly, his eyes extremely wide and his skin still pale. I frowned at him worriedly and nodded, "Oh…that's really dangerous for her…but maybe since she's his daughter he wouldn't hurt her….?"

"Better not," I glared off in the distance and it was a testament to how serious my brothers were taking the situation when they didn't throw grins at my statement.

"If it's dangerous c-can't we stop her?" Mikey asked with concern and I looked down at him, "I don't want her to get hurt…especially by her own Dad."

I put my hand on his head comfortingly, "Don't worry….Karai's a kunoichi remember? She can defend herself pretty darn good."

"Yeah but she shouldn't have ta," Raph spoke up in a low growl, his eyes pinned miserably on the floor, "Nothin' worse than defendin' yaself against someone ya consider family…."

Our eyes widened as we stared at Raph and Donnie paled even more. I took a step towards Raph and placed an arm on his shoulder. I could tell he wanted to shake me off but chose not to, "Raph…what do you mean by that?"

He looked conflicted and sick, like he didn't even want to talk about it, "Maybe later Leo…I can't talk about it right now."

I nodded in understanding and wondered why I'm just now noticing that he had more secrets in his past than just that thing with Slash/Spike. I stepped forward to walking on Raph's other side by the road when a taxi stepped on his breaks right beside us.

We all flinched in surprise and I backed my brothers away in alarm before Frank rolled down the window with wide eyes, "That is you guys! Boys, I have been wondering why you stopped calling me for rides!"

"F-Frank?" I gasped and he smiled, his eyes twinkling excitedly. I sighed in relief and smiled back, "Sorry, we've been…pretty busy."

"I can give you a ride now then! Hop on in, boys!" He replied cheerfully and I nodded before Donnie put a hand on my shoulder.

"Uh, Leo?" He said with deep amusement lacing his voice. I looked over my shoulder at him curiously, "You can let down your arms now."

Mikey giggled and Raph deeply chuckled when my eyes widened at my outstretched arms. Apparently I don't remember thrust the appendages outward to keep them from getting around me. I turned red as I let my arms down and ignored their chuckles as we all got into Frank's taxi.

I told Frank our new address and noticed the way his eyes darkened. So Sensei did tell him after all. I frowned and rubbed at my knee, which was starting to ache with all the things I've been doing today. I'm surprised my head wasn't really hurting as much.

"How have you been feeling Leo?" Frank asked as he started taking off, "I wanted to come see you in the hospital but when I had time you were already out!"

I smiled, "Thank Frank. I'm okay."

My brothers gave me a look and I returned it. I knew they didn't believe me but I wasn't about to tell Frank that I still hurt from time to time. Plus my brothers were all too dramatic. I was fine.

"That's good! Yoshi has been telling me all the update. I…I am really sorry you boys are going through so much," Frank murmured sympathetically and I waved him off, feeling my face fall.

"We'll be back with Sensei soon," Mikey spoke up before I could open my mouth. When I looked over at him, because he was sitting beside Raph and holding onto his arm, he looked a bit angry, "Shredder can't keep us away from him forever."

"Very true!" Frank laughed and looked determined, "I am also offering my assistance!"

We smiled and Raph chuckled, "Thanks Frank."

"Anytime! You know you boys can call me anytime you need a ride. No matter how late it is," Frank replied seriously, eyeing me in the review mirror. My eyes widened but I nodded before his eyes returned to the road.

"Leo…" Donnie whispered as he leaned in. He was sitting beside me and I turned my head a little to hear him, "Are you okay? Is your knee hurting again?"

"A little," I replied honestly and Donnie nodded, "Don't worry…I'll take something before I go to sleep." Donnie made a small face at me but nodded. They knew I hated taking medications unless I had to. They sucked and made me sleepily dead to the world. I needed to always be aware so I could protect my loved ones.

Frank kept quiet the rest of the way only talking when he was spoken to and I realized he had started getting real pissed and it was because of where we were headed. Donnie was still talking lowly to me and sometimes to Raph while Raph was talking quietly with Mikey.

It didn't take long for Donnie and I to notice that Raph was very uneasy and Mikey was trying his best to cheer him up. We shared a concerned look and leaned closer to Raph, "Raph, what's up?"

"Somethin' doesn't feel right," He muttered quietly as Mikey leaned closer to, his hands still curled around Raph's arm, "I was tellin' Mikey how somethin' feels off. Not Frank or anythin'….I don't know how ta explain."

I nodded while Donnie looked even more concerned, "Don't worry Raph. We'll be careful."

Raph looked at me for a moment and slowly nodded, like he was still unsure. I felt very confused at my usually easily angered brother. He almost looked sick to his stomach from being on edge and I felt a big need to make him feel better.

I looked around uneasily, looking out the windows. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but now that Raph confessed his uneasiness…I felt it full force. Donnie put a hand on my arm, still looking freaked out and I smiled at him a little, trying to comfort him.

We both jumped in our skins when Raph growled and we whirled around to see him turned around in his seat, glaring out the back window. Mikey was also looking out the back window, looking like he was ready to have a panic attack. My eyes widened and I struggled into the position.

"We're being followed," Mikey whispered so we didn't alarm Frank. My eyes narrowed at the black vehicle and I barred my teeth angrily.

"How do you know…?" Donnie asked uncertainly, his eyes wide as scooted so close to Raph that their shoulders mushed together. Raph gave Donnie a look that seemed to calm him and I moved to be closer as well, "Maybe he's just there by coincidence?"

And it was like the universe was laughing at us again when Frank turned a corner and the black vehicle did as well. We all gasped and I scowled, trying to peer in the dark tinted windows to see who the stalker was.

"You guys okay?" Frank asked uncertainly and we jumped. I turned to look at him and smiled, hoping it was convincing.

"Yeah, we're just looking around because we're bored," I said and he smiled, nodding his head. We turned and looked back out the window.

We all watched silently as the vehicle followed us before sharply taking a fast turn that should have been illegal. My eyes widened as the vehicle was out of sight. Raph growled, "Dammit!"

"Don't worry guys," Donnie said smugly and we all turned to look at him in confusion only to see that he had his phone out. Our eyes widened, "I'm 100% positive that he did that because I took a picture of the vehicle's front plate."

"Dude! Awesome! You're like a spy!" Mikey complimented and Donnie smiled at us, "I was seriously getting freaked out for a moment there!"

"Me too," I admitted and Raph looked at me in surprise, "Raph, you okay bro?"

"Yeah…I dunno how long that guy was following us…" He replied with a small nod and a scowl. I frowned.

"We will find out thanks to Donnie," I turned to our Genius and rubbed his hair. Donnie's eyes widened and then he smiled, one of the first true smiles I've seen in a while.

"Yeah! Good job Donnie!" Mikey cheered as Raph smiled at Donnie. He blushed and seemed really happy because he nodded. I watched Donnie thoughtfully. Maybe I should be worrying about Donnie more..?

"As soon as we get home I'll start looking into this," Donnie promised as he held up his phone. I smiled.

"Okay…as long as you don't end up staying up all night," I warned as he rolled his eyes. Raph snorted.

"I won't let 'im," Raph claimed and Donnie looked at Raph in somewhat fake betrayal. Mikey laughed and I shook my head.

"You'll be dead asleep as soon as you hit the bed, Raph," Donnie said dismissively as he grinned. Raph glared at him and lightly whacked his head, "Ow! Hey!"

"I didn't even hit ya that hard," Raph grinned in amusement while I shot him a look. Donnie scowled at him and rubbed his head.

"You shouldn't hit your brothers, Raph," Frank chided in suddenly but with a sarcastic tone. We all looked at him surprised before Mikey started laughing more.

"Oh whatever," Raph scoffed as he blushed a little and I grinned, watching my brothers with a fondness.

"Yeah, you should hug your brothers, Raphie!" Mikey bubbled with a big smile as he leaned on Raph. He made a face at Mikey, "C'mon, Raphie, hug meh!"

"Stoppit Mikey," Raph scowled as he pushed Mikey away, "Ya know I don't like hugs!"

"Unless there with Leo," Donnie coughed loudly while I blinked stupidly. Raph blushed in outrage and Mikey burst out laughing.

"What?! N-No!" Raph denied and I chuckled behind my hand. Raph glared at Donnie and I, "I don't like hugs _period_. And Mikey get off me already!"

Raph pushed Mikey away and he winced in pain, causing Raph's eyes to grow to the size of the moon, "S-Sorry, Mikey..."

"It's okay, Raph. You didn't mean to," Mikey soothed as he rubbed his shoulder, "My shoulders are just sore."

"Not surprising with the way you said Hun held you up," Donnie gritted out as he crossed his arms angrily.

"What are you kids talking about?" Frank interrupted with wide eyes and my heart skipped a beat.

"Uh…" Mikey breathed as we all looked at each other, desperately trying to come up with a cover. Frank was Sensei's friend…and we didn't want to give Sensei a reason to worry. He would have a panic attack if not a heart attack if he found out we were still being targeted.

"Oh, we were just playing around with friends at the skater park today and one of our friends was too rough with Mikey," Donnie replied so smoothly that the rest of us stared at him with flabbergasted expressions.

But it worked and the worried lines in Frank's face even out into a content one, "Well you kids better be more careful then. I remember playing around with the boys of my neighborhood…"

We politely tuned Frank out as we sighed in relief. Then I turned to Donnie with an eyebrow raised and I couldn't help but blurt out, "Nice cover. Are you that good when you lie to _us_?"

Donnie's eyes widened and his lips parted in a half gasp, "H-Huh? No, I don't, uh-"

"Save it. We know somethin's up with ya. Ya _better_ have an explanation for us when we get home," Raph snapped and Donnie looked like he was panicking. I frowned at this and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, shooting Raph a reprimanding look.

"You don't have to right now…but we all noticed a change in you, Donnie. You need to tell us soon what's going on, okay?" I said gently and Donnie was trembling a little under my hand. He nodded and I smiled, hoping to calm him down.

Mikey looked really worried when I looked over and Raph looked half ready to just shake answers out of Donnie. I turned my head a little and noticed Frank was still blabbering on. I smiled a little and turned towards the front to give Donnie a bit more space.

 **o0o0o**

We arrived at our "house" quicker than we would have liked and it was clear that Frank was reluctant to leave us alone, especially when we noticed the lights on in the house, signaling that our "father" was home.

Assuring Frank was easier than I thought and he hesitantly drove off. I turned to find my brothers looking at me as if they were waiting for me before going into the house. I couldn't say I blamed them.

"He said we could do whatever today….do you think he's mad?" Mikey asked, sounding worried.

"I really don't care either way," Raph shrugged with a distasteful look that I was sure matched mine at the moment, "I just want a shower and then I'm goin' ta my room."

"Then let's go," I nodded as I began walking up towards the door. I found it slightly adorable that my brothers were in a line behind me like little ducklings. I smiled a little before it dropped off my face when Nakano opened the door with wide eyes.

"Oh, it's you boys. Come on in," He smiled a little and I looked away, walking forward when he held the door open for us. I stopped at the living room and turned for my brothers, only to find Mikey at my side already, grabbing hold of one of my arms with his hands. I looked over at him in confusion but he was looking at the floor. Once Raph and Donnie walked over we stood there awkwardly as Nakano closed the door and locked it up, "Did you boys have fun today? I shouldn't have been surprised when I saw you were not here."

"Ya should we could do whatever we wanted," Raph groused out as he crossed his arms definitely. I looked at him and he just looked back at me. I sighed and looked back at Nakano, who was studying.

"As long as you didn't go over to Hamato-san's house," Nakano sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "The social workers' really don't want that right now…"

"The social workers?" I asked through gritted teeth. My hands curled into fists and Mikey's grip on my arm tightened. I kept my eyes on Nakano, who looked at us awkwardly as he nodded.

"Yeah, that's just what they told me," He replied, looking out of his element, but somewhat honest. I looked over at Raph and saw he was just as angrily confused as I was. The social workers weren't that bad of people, unless it was a different social worker? Or is he simply just a good liar? UGH!

Mikey's grip on my arm tightened again and I looked at him before flinching, tensing up in anticipation when Nakano came closer to us. Mikey's grip tightened a little more, almost tot eh point were his fingers could leave marks but I didn't care about that at the moment. I was staring at Nakano in a warning but he didn't look malicious.

"So did you boys have fun? Where did you go?" He asked in genuine curiosity. I almost wanted to blurt that _'he already knew because he might know the stalker or be the stalker'_ but I kept my mouth firmly closed.

"We went to the skater's park….and we had...fun," Donnie spoke up, his voice tight towards the end. The air felt very uncomfortable and I wished Nakano would go away and let me take my brothers away to our room or something!

"You did? That's good, Donnie," He smiled and our heads whirled up. He's never really called our names before. My eyes narrowed at his face, trying to figure him out. His smile seemed a little forced, not in a bad way, but like he was sad more than anything else, "Donnie, do you and your brothers want something to eat? I'm cooking pasta…"

"Y-Yeah…sure," Donnie replied, his voice stark with surprise. Nakano smiled a little again before he walked off to the kitchen and we stared after him in shock. Raph rounded on Donnie with a glare, "I'm sorry…I d-didn't know what to say other than to agree!"

Raph sighed, his look softening when Donnie looked really bad, "Yeah I know…I just really didn't want ta spend more time with tha guy…"

"And why was he just speaking directly with Donnie?" I questioned with a glare. Donnie shook his head in confusion while Raph also glared towards the kitchen.

"M-Maybe he just feels more comfortable around Donnie?" Mikey concurred quietly and we looked at him. I cringed slightly when he let go of my arm, "Sorry Leo."

"It's okay…" I smiled at him to show now harm done and he smiled sadly at me, "And you're right…Raph and I are giving him a hard time. Maybe he's comfortable around Donnie."

Donnie blinked before rubbing his arm, "I'm not really doing anything though…"

"Yeah, it's whatever. He's weird and I don't like him. We shouldn't ever be alone with him," Raph warned while looking pointedly at Mikey and Donnie. Donnie rolled his eyes but nodded while Mikey just nodded outright.

"I agree with Raph," I said and gave them a flat look when they looked at me in surprise, "No seriously, I do…he's right. Nakano is Shredder's ally….we need to figure out what he has over Nakano…"

"True," Donnie nodded with honest curiosity, "He's hard to read but… get a feeling he's actually trying here…he just doesn't know what to do."

"Bullshit, Donnie. If he wanted to know us and want us then he wouldn't have abandoned us as babies," Raph growled and Donnie sighed, nodding. I frowned and looked at the ground. Raph was making sense here….I really needed to get to the bottom of this.

We all looked up sharply when Nakano called out, "Donnie, Leo, Raph, dinner's ready now!"

My eyes widened and I looked at Mikey, who looked confused and hurt. Raph, Donnie, and I glared towards the kitchen as my hands curled into fists for like the thousandth time today. We stalked towards the kitchen and Raph's voice was dangerous when he spoke up, "Mikey too. Ya forgot about _Mikey._ "

When we got close enough Nakano turned in surprise and then paled at our looks but he honestly looked surprised…I wasn't buying it, "I'm sorry, Mikey. I was going to say your name but I kinda forgot your nickname so I was about to call your real name."

None of us were appeased or bought his lie but Mikey nodded, grabbing Raph's arm before we each simply ignored him and started making our plates of pasta. I looked up at Nakano and he flinched, looking away sadly.

Something was up with him. Even so….why did he seem so sincere sometimes? I'd get to the bottom of all the strange behavior around me if it was the last thing I'd do.

 **o0o0o**

Dinner was even more awkward than I've ever thought it could be. Nakano couldn't stand the way Raph was murdering him with his eyes so he left to his room pretty earlier. I've never seen someone leave so fast with just a stare. Raph and I shared a dark content smirk before finishing our pasta. When we finished, Donnie and Raph practically wrestled me to the cabinet until I took my medication for the pain in my knee and my head.

Afterwards we retreated to Raph's room where Raph jumped at the chance to get a shower. Mikey and I decided to stay with Donnie in the meantime, but we decided to get dressed into some PJ's first. When we returned Donnie was laying on his bed with his arm dangling over the side, his phone in his hand.

My eyes narrowed at him but he recovered quickly, smiling like nothing was really wrong with him when we all knew there was.

"Why don't we make those notes for Sensei now?" Mikey offered with a more comfortable smile from where he and Donnie were leaned together on Donnie's bed. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Good idea Mikey," I praised and he beamed over where I was sitting on Raph's bed.

"I'll get some paper. Raph can join us when he gets out of the shower," Donnie mused as he got off his bed and went over to his desk. He laid his phone down and shuffled through his paper, trying to find clean pieces. My eyes narrowed in on his phone and I got up, pretending to help him.

"I'll help. I'll grab some pens," I smiled towards him and he blinked at me before smiling gratefully, not suspecting my motives. My face fell as I turned my body and quickly grabbed his phone before pushing it deep in my sweatpants pocket. I bent and grabbed some pens before he could suspect, holding them up with a smile.

"Yay!" Mikey cheered from Donnie's bed, "You have an orange pen, Donnie!"

Donnie and I rolled our eyes as Donnie handed me some paper, "I don't have a lot that I can spare, but here's some. Try not to mess up a lot."

I laughed, "Sure, Donnie. Thanks."

He smiled again at me, going over to lay some down beside me on Raph's bed for Raph before he joined Mikey on his own bed. I slowly began writing a heartfelt note to Sensei as Donnie and Mikey happily babbled over what they were going to tell Sensei. I smiled over at them before my eyes zeroed in on Donnie. On the barely noticeable circles under his eyes. The new way he sometimes trembled over the smallest things. His new nervousness…..

I placed my hand over his cell phone in my pocket. He sometimes stares at it when we aren't looking and I didn't think nothing of it before. But what if Shawn is texting him or something? Or what if it's just something else?

I was determined to figure out Donnie's secret.

 **o0o0o**

 **Uh oh! Bros are totally on to you now, Donnie! Leo's got your phone! This should be interesting!**

 **I can't wait to read your reactions! They are the best! So we all know something is up with Nakano….what does Shredder know about him? Who is the mystery stalker? Is it even a stalker? How far will Nakano go to ignore poor Mikey? Will Karai found out the truth about herself? Who knows…..?**

 **Until next time~! Stay awesome! :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone! I tried to finish typing this as fast as I could and here it is! I'm going back to school next week and have been preparing (and worrying) about it! Wish me luck!**

 **Special Thanks To: ****Hermana Kunoichi** **,** **GirlRobin** **,** **Orange Dash** **,** **SpiritFighter208** **,** **Raph'sTwinSais** **,** **Turtlecrazy714** **,** **TheMaskedTimelord** **,** **BluberyJamSam** **,** **Lady Celestial Star** **,** **ticklepony** **, Guest #1, Guest #2,** **sydpowell135** **,** **tmntlover2013** **,** **StubbyLover** **,** **Juanita27** **, Guest #3, Guest #4,** **TheSuperMays, and** **bajy** **!**

 **To TheSuperMays: ** Haha, I loved how you were so into my story! Thanks for all the reviews you posted! As usual, all the reviews made me happy! I am glad that you love my writing! This is what inspires writers! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others!

 **To sydpowell135: ** Must be a fellow Mikey-lover, huh? There shall be more Mikey P.O.V so don't worry! And thanks for saying you love my story! I'm super happy about that! I took longer than I wanted, but here is the chapter~! Enjoy it! C:

 **To ticklepony: ** Sorry I couldn't update sooner with everything that was going on at the time. I've soon come to learn that no bodies' life is simply "normal" and a lot of things can randomly happen! Hope you understand and I also hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **To Turtlecrazy714:** Thank you very much! I did all of last chapter Leo's point of view simply because I was lacking! I try my very best to equal out the points of views because I've seen so many readers who focus on their favorite or just one or two characters! If you see that any characters are lacking, then let me know! As for Nakano….he's pretty confused huh? We don't know why he was thrust into the picture all of sudden, but he seems randomly genuine sometimes. We'll figure out his true feelings soon, I'm sure! ;) Everything will slowly reveal! Enjoy!

 **To Hermana Kunoichi: ** Hah, yeah Donnie needs to fess up! But it's kinda too late since Leo swiped his phone, huh? I've never really tried or thought about writing Mona Lisa, at least not in this story, but I can write her in a future story! I'm glad you thought the last chapter was awesome, hope you think the same about this one! :P

 **To bajy: ** Aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you chose to read my story and really loved it! That makes me feel very inspired! I also love how you liked not just the "Happy moments" but other moments as well! As for your questions, they will all be answered by the end! I hope you continue to enjoy!

Wow guys, I had 20 reviews on last chapter! That's really awesome! Thanks so much! Without further interruptions, here's the next chapter! Hope it lives up to most of your expectations!

Happy Reading!

 **o0o0o0o**

 _ **Karai's Point of View:**_

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Karai?" My father asked in that rough voice of his. I felt a cold sweat break out on the side of my face. I have always felt sorta nervous around my Father…but this was different. What I was about to do was betray my Father….but he didn't seem to care about me at all! He's always been very sketchy and I'm supposed to be able to always trust my Father, right? I used to think I could but now I'm not so sure. Look at all the things he's done to the Hamato's; granted I was all for this plan at first….but….

But that was before I got to know them. Before I got close to Leo….

"I've been talking to the Hamatos when I can," I licked my lips to prepare myself when he looked over at me with exceptionally angry eyes. The anger was not directed towards me….I could recognize by Father was having a bad day….most likely because of Hun's arrest, "And they told me about how Hun attacked Michelangelo to get information on Raphael…"

I jolted in surprised when my Father suddenly moved fast, straightening with a deadly aura, "So that is why….I had no idea why he really got arrested because he foolishly acted out without reporting to me first. You did a good thing by telling me, daughter. Do you know what information he wanted from Raphael and Michelangelo?"

Something in his voice was off….he seemed to have gotten angry too quick even for him. What was wrong with him?

"He….He was attacking Michelangelo because he was afraid to confront Raphael. Michelangelo says that Hun wanted to finish what he started with Leonardo," I lied, careful not to tell the truth because I was afraid what my Father would do with the information that Raphael has connections with Slash and the Purple Dragons. I didn't want Raph or Slash to get hurt.

"I see….how foolish indeed. He should have realized that he picked the wrong child to attack," He sighed and I smirked a little because, hey, he was right about that one. Picking Michelangelo to attack was an even graver mistake than it would have been had it been anyone else. I still felt the satisfaction in helping beat those loser Dragons.

A shift caught my attention and I saw my Father walk past me a little towards the door but he paused and I decided to play cool, "I just figured you should hear it from me before you hear it from anyone else why he was arrested."

"Thank you," He gruffed in that odd voice and I nodded, bowing my head a little before my eyes widened at what he said next, "Hun being gone does not change anything. My plans are working out perfectly because Donatello will do anything I say…."

 _D….Donatello?_

"F-Father, what are you talking about?" I asked with wide eyes, nearly flinching from stuttering. He turned to the side to face me as if he was studying my reactions and I fought off the urge to gulp. Why….Why did looking at my Father make me so afraid?

"I proposed a deal with Donatello," Father began and my heart beat wildly in my chest, "He listens to whatever I say, convince his brothers to play nicely, and I won't hurt his friends nor will I cut the funding for Michelangelo's mother's treatment expenses."

My eyes went impossibly wide at these words. My Father….he is blackmailing Donatello? He….now that I think about it….Donnie always seemed guarded…paranoid….he was always pale and sometimes he _trembled_. My Father did this to him? Why must he go so far for revenge? Why is it those boys?

"Now they are forbidden to see their beloved Sensei," He continued on as I continued to stare at nothing with wide eyes, "They should really thank me though…I found their _real_ Father for them. Now they don't need a replacement."

"Re…placement…? That's what you think Hamato Yoshi is?" I said out loud and paled immediately afterwards when my Father looked over at me with a glare settled on his face. I felt scared…for the first time in my life I felt terrified of what this man could really do.

"I know that's what he is," He replied firmly, taking two steps towards me with an indifferent expression. Has he always looked at me like this? "Besides…Hamato Yoshi took my life from me many years ago…it's only fair that I do the same to him."

My head felt like it was spinning. I never meant for this confrontation to get so out of control. I only meant to tell him about Hun and then sneak into his office when we all went to sleep. How did things get so bad? I opened my mouth but my body was trying to start shaking at the way my Father was looking at me, "F-Father….isn't this enough? You've a-already taken his b-boys away from him….you've h-harassed those boys enough."

"This is all that Hamato boy's fault," Father spat, his voice suddenly rising. My body flinch and I took a secure step back as he seemed to get really angry, "You were always on my side, Karai, but then Leonardo came into the picture and ruined you!"

I was beside myself with shock. No…no! I didn't want Leo to be punished simply because I changed, "N-No… that's-"

"Why must you keep betraying me?!" He yelled angrily and I hesitated, feeling my body tense in preparation to be hit, "This is all those Hamato boys' faults! They will pay for this! How could you go behind my back and help the Hamatos?"

Freezing couldn't even begin to describe my body's reaction and he laughed cruelly, "Did you not think Hun would contact me from prison. He told me how you were there and how you helped take down the Purple Dragons that were attacking the Hamatos and their friends. Yet….you did not tell me that you were with them nor did you tell me that you've been around April O'Neil."

My heart hammered in my chest and my brain fought for explanations, "No…that…I was only…."

"I should have expected nothing less than betrayal from you….just like your Father," He groused and I choked on my sentence, looking at him with wide confused eyes.

"But you…you are…."

"Oh? I thought that since you have been doing secret snooping in my office late at night that you'd have found out…." He taunted with anger in every inch of him, "Hamato Yoshi _is_ your real Father."

…. _ **what?**_

"W…what…are you saying….." I breathed, feeling my knees buckled so hard that I fell to the ground, "B…But you said he…k-killed…."

"He _did_ kill your mother! She should have been mine! If she were with me then you would have been _my_ daughter…but Yoshi betrayed me. And when I went to take care of him…your mother got in the way," He explained indifferently as tears welled in my eyes. My hands curled into fists by my side, "Since you have chosen to be a part of the Hamatos…it's only fair I tell you the truth you've been looking for."

"….."

"However….I will not let you leave this building until you've apologized to me and promise to never betray me again," He said and I looked up so fast that it hurt. That's when I saw a couple of tall muscular business men that sometimes accompany him there, "Take her to her room."

"What?!" I gasped and the men shot forward. I growled and began to strike out, but my f-….I mean the _Shredder_ was so fast that he was suddenly behind me and jabbed a finger at my neck, making it hard for me to move, "You…can't….keep me locked…up…."

"This is for your own good, my daughter," He replied with an eerily relaxed face and tone. He looked as if he had won something and I realized how much I hated him.

"I…am…not… _ **your**_ daughter!" I breathed through my teeth but I saw the tail end of his smirk as the men drug me away from the room.

Guys….please be careful! He knew more than I thought he did….I can't fight back if I'm locked away….please…please help me…!

 **o0o0o0o**

 **The next morning:**

 _ **Raphael's Point of View:**_

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head lazily as I sat up in bed. I looked over ta where Donnie usually slept and blinked when I saw his bed made up all neat like but there was no Donnie in tha room. I sighed and threw my legs over tha bed before goin' ta my dresser, throwin' on a red hoodie, black pants, and my favorite pair of red converse.

Sighin' I made my way ta the door only ta freeze in shock when Mikey suddenly threw tha door open so hard that it indented tha wall behind it a little. But Mikey's face was one of fear and confusion, which immediately set me in gear, "Raph! Thank God you're finally up! Leo's acting all _weird_ and he won't stop yelling at Donnie!"

My eyes widened and I grabbed Mikey's arm, pullin' him out of tha room ta follow me. It was then that I heard tha yelling comin' from tha kitchen. I rushed towards the sounds before abruptly stoppin' and throwin' an arm out to keep Mikey behind me. Nakano was at his door lookin' lost while Donnie was sitting in a chair, cornered by Leo as Leo loomed over Donnie, lookin' more frustrated than angry.

"Raph, could you please figure out what's wrong?" Nakano pleaded with me, looking worried and I ignored him in favor of lookin' at my self-proclaimed older brother. His eyes met mine and he flashed a look of small regret before it was replaced by that same annoyance.

"Donnie has been being threatened by Shredder for a while now!" Leo said loudly and my eyes widened as I heard Mikey gasp behind me. Nakano paled and Donnie hid his eyes from view. Leo waved Donnie's phone around in his hand, "I knew something was wrong with him…we all knew it….so I swiped his phone last night and read the messages a couple of hours ago!"

A cold wave of realization washed over me as Mikey stepped beside me, "W-What? What messages? Donnie, why didn't you say anything?"

Donnie remained quiet as Leo suddenly seemed really stressed and upset, "He…He couldn't do that Mikey. I have read all the messages…if he said anything to us then Shredder threatened to hurt Casey and April…."

"What?!" I snapped angrily, feelin' anger fall over me intensely. Leo looked away.

"That's not all…he threatened to take away the funding for Miss Levard's medications…" He continued and we all looked towards Mikey, who had paled drastically. Tha poor kid looked ready ta fall over at any second.

"H-He can do that…?" Mikey asked as his body began ta shake, "That's….no way…."

"If you know the reasons….why are you so mad with Donnie?" Nakano questioned and even Donnie looked up in surprise, "If he was being threatened like this…then why are you yelling at him?"

Leo suddenly looked offended, "That's…I'm not mad that he did what Shredder said! I'm mad at him for not _trusting_ us!"

"Leo…" Donnie whispered, looking sad, "Shredder would have lived up to his threats….he's a dangerous person."

"Still….ya should have known ya can tell us anythin'," I gruffed, crossing my arms and scowling to hide how hurt I felt, "Ya let us believe what we were doing was okay…but now I know ya was only doin' what that bastard wanted…but still….didn't you know by now that ya can trust us? We could have figured somethin' out…"

Donnie glared at me, "I would have trusted you guys but I didn't want to risk April, Casey, and Miss Levard like that!"

"How would he know that you ever told us?" Leo pried as he looked conflicted.

"Trust me Leo…he has ways of finding out…." Donnie finished, slumping over in defeat, "You guys weren't supposed to figure out but you did…now…now I don't know what he'll do…"

"We'll be ready for it!" Mikey suddenly chided, looking cheerful, "Don't worry Donnie! We get it now! We won't let Shredder have his way!"

Donnie looked surprised as he stared at Mikey, "You're not scared of what he might do?"

"I really am, to be honest….but my Mom would never forgive us if we let him do this to us without a fight!" Mikey grinned and I felt a wave of determination hit me. I grinned and ruffled his hair, much ta his dismay. Then I turned ta Donnie.

"Listen ta tha Baby Brat, Donnie," I grinned out as Mikey growled at me, "We don't have anythin' ta worry about if we're prepared! We can't let this bastard do what he wants!"

Leo suddenly smiled and leaned towards Donnie, "We're in this together, Donnie. You should have never forgotten that."

Donnie's wide eyes suddenly watered and Leo pulled Donnie into a hug as our Brainiac brother began to cry. Finally we knew what was botherin' him and we could help him through it. Just like we always do. I turned ta look at Nakano, who was smiling at my embracin' brothers, "This means ya won't tell Shredder about this, right?"

Nakano looked shocked but then began to sweat when Mikey, Leo, and I stared at him, "N-No…I won't tell him."

"Really? That's good," I glared and he paled even more, "I wouldn't want ta have ta hurt ya if somethin' happens ta us because of you."

"No I really…." Nakano looked at tha ground sadly and I rose an eyebrow, "It isn't like that…."

"Then what is it like? Why did you suddenly show up with Shredder?" Leo asked, narrowing his eyes at Nakano as he tightened his hold on Donnie, "We've been wondering why you suddenly "care" about us."

"I do care about you all," Nakano blurted really fast then blushed when we all blinked at him, "I just…for a while…it's hard to explain…"

"Then start explaining, _Father_ ," I said with fake sweetness. My brothers rolled their eyes at me as Nakano paled. He was obviously very afraid of Leo and I which was funny in a weird sort of way. Nakano nodded and took a seat next to Leo while I pushed Mikey towards his own chair beside me.

"Let me just warn you…it's not exactly a happy story and will most likely make me look bad for a while…but let me finish all of my story, okay?" He explained and we nodded as I just growled at him ta hurry up.

"I didn't have a family before I met your Mother….my parents always fought and soon I realized that my Father never really cared about my Mother and I at all…he was always leaving us and my Mother would beg him to return. But one day…one day he left us for good. Only when I got older did I realize that he had left us for some other family. Mother never paid much attention to me in the first place…but after that she hated me for life. She told me that it was all my fault and that if she never had me then my father wouldn't have felt the need to leave us."

My brothers and I looked at each other and I wanted to roll my eyes at how Mikey already looked sad for him.

"I ended up being sent away to my Aunt in Italy, but she was always very busy and only really took care of what was necessary when it came to me. It was as if I were some big burden….As I grew I began to resent any relationship with another person. At the time I thought they never lasted…they were a big waste of time. I remember thinking that I would just be a horrible burden. And that was around the time I met your mother….Lisa."

"S…So you met our mother in Italy after all?" Donnie asked as he sniffed, rubbin' his swollen eyes against his brown long sleeve. Nakano actually smiled, although a little sadly, and nodded.

"We met when we were around 21 at an art museum. Lisa loved to paint…she loved anything related to art in general but she especially loved art from the Italian Renaissance," Nakano explained with a true smile on his face, "I happened to be at the museum by chance. I was just curious…and then we were at the same painting…the "Mona Lisa" by Leonardo De Vinci. She began talking to me and at first I ignored her. She kept talking and then I remember she said, "You look like someone who hides a lot of pain." And I was floored. She was such a cheerful person even after I had ignored her. If I said something mean, it was like she instantly forgave me…it was like she understood even if I didn't…."

"Sounds like someone I know," Leo cut in, smilin' in Mikey's direction and Mikey blushed brightly. Donnie and I smirked at each other in agreement with Leo. That did sound like our youngest brother.

Nakano's smile seemed a little off this time as he continued, "Well after a few times of bumping into each other is when I realized I was comfortable around her. With Lisa….nothing hurt anymore. She didn't find me a burden at all….she loved my company. It was around that time that I realized I was already in love with her. We had been seeing each other off and on for about a year before I proposed at the very same art museum we met at. Lisa was ecstatic and agreed. Soon after we wed I bought a house in New York and we moved there because Lisa always wanted to see what America was like."

"So we were born in New York after all?" I asked with wide eyes and Nakano nodded, his face turnin' neutral. That's when I realized that tha bad parts of tha story were comin' up. My brothers' expressions mirrored mine and I knew they knew it too.

"Lisa became pregnant almost two years after we moved. It seemed as though we were having trouble conceiving. When the doctor told us the news, we were both very happy! However….even at the beginning of her pregnancy….I could tell she was having problems. She would get sick faster than normal, actually, it seemed as though she was constantly sick or something was always wrong with her. A little further into her pregnancy, we soon found out with pure shock that we'd be having not just one child, not even two, but four children. We were so shocked that we didn't believe it at first until the sonogram proved it. I remember thinking "How in the world could that happen?" and Lisa was worried about the health of you four."

"She was always sick?" Donnie frowned and Nakano nodded, his lip tightenin' as his eyes looked a bit misty, "What happened next?"

"The doctors were all astounded that there were four of you. "It was almost impossible" the doctor had told us. Lisa only smiled and said that you four were her "miracle babies". Since she was so happy I wanted to be happy too…but I was more worried about her than anything else. Still, though I was worried Lisa never let me stay worried too long. She was so cheerful that it was contagious. Eventually, further into her pregnancy, we began talking about names. Lisa wanted to name you four after her favorite Italian Renaissance artists…the ones she said inspired her every day. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo….and I agreed; anything to make her happy. It was around that time that I felt more at ease…so much so that I forgot how dangerous the strain was for her."

"I can only imagine how she felt," Leo frowned sadly and I frowned as well. Our Mother….Lisa…she must have been so excited. He said she was always cheerful? Wasn't that _stupid_? Did she not feel any fear?

"Yes….but she was very happy about you four. However….she was only in her 8th month of pregnancy when she began to have big problems," Nakano flinched, lookin' at tha ground with hazy green eyes. I wasn't sure how I felt about sharin' tha same eye color as him, "The doctors had already agreed on a cesarean because of tha strain on Lisa….but she began ta have labor pains at just 8 months. She was put into the hospital and stayed there for a while. They wanted your four to develop as much as possible…but Lisa could barely move from the waist down. Still she always had a smile and was eager to meet her miracle babies. I remember being scared to death and tried not to let it show. It was almost two weeks after she was hospitalized that she had worsening labor pains and the doctors told me they needed to do the cesarean because if not, you four would be in distress and possibly not all of you would make it. Lisa begged them to save all four of you no matter what and I just asked the doctors to save all of you."

Nakano paused, almost as if he choked on his next sentence and my brothers and I continued to stare at him with wide eyes, "I…I was in the room as the operated on her. She was conscious, of course, but was having trouble breathing. Then Leonardo was born first….I remember the look on her face as she named you. We knew the names, but not the order so I guess it was kind of a whim. I felt proud too, but the fear of what might happen overwhelmed me. Raphael was born next and Lisa actually got to touch your face before they cleaned you. I was praying the whole time, clenching Lisa's hand harder than she was clenching mine. The doctors were having a bit of trouble with Donatello and Michelangelo…and Lisa was getting paler, but still she never wavered under her cheerfulness."

My eyes widened and I shot a quick look at my brothers, who mirrored the look of slight horror and shock. This is the first time that we finally get to know what happened, "After Donatello was born, the doctors began to freak out because there was a lot of bleeding and they haven't even gotten Michelangelo out yet. Having to remove four children was something the doctors were not used to doing and by the time they got Michelangelo out, she was hemorrhaging despite the doctor's best efforts."

Mikey's hand was suddenly on my arm and he squeezed hard. I looked over and frowned to see him look as distressed as I felt. I let him cling and turned to look at Leo, only to find that he was gripping Donnie's shoulder for comfort as our genius brother frowned heavily. Nakano sighed shakily and wiped his face before continuing on, "She died….despite their best efforts…she died. There was just too much blood. They couldn't do anything about it. I know that now…but at the time…I didn't even get to say goodbye. She, the woman who saved my life, was gone in one instant. All her cheerfulness was for nothing. I remember blanking out in denial….refusing to believe the truth. You four were crying and being cared for in a different room….hen suddenly it hit me. You four were going to be my responsibility now…but I thought at the time I would just be a burden to you…you would all come to hate me. I couldn't possibly do it without Lisa….Lisa is the one with unconditional love."

Nakano paused again, swippin' furiously at his tears, "It was because of my being terrified that I ran away from that hospital…from all my pain. I couldn't have what it takes to be a good Father. You'd all be in good hands, is what I thought. I hid away at our home and saw the article about Lisa and myself in the newspapers. It set me off. I didn't want to be in that place anymore. So I moved back to Italy to be surrounded my things, by the art, which would keep her alive in my mind."

"….how could you just leave us like that?" I asked, feelin' familiar red hot anger boil in tha pit of my stomach. Nakano turned away and Leo shot me a look but I just scowled hard, "It was because ya left us that we were all separated inta shitty foster homes!"

Nakano winced and hardly looked up when he said, "I wasn't thinking it all through. For whatever reason I didn't think they would separate you all…I wasn't really thinking about you four at all…other than I thought you'd be better off without me."

My brothers and I said nothin' at this while exchangin' looks with each other. I could feel the white hot anger settle in my chest. I wanted to hit him. He caused so much pain….all because he couldn't take responsibility and raise us. All because he was too overcome with grief and then chickened out. Did we even matter at all to him? Was our mom tha only thing he cared about?

"So you don't really care about us?" Leo asked, his voice barely heard and his amber blue eyes pinned on Nakano feverently, "Because…it sounds like you didn't care about us at all!"

"No! That's not the case at all!" Nakano suddenly shouted and Donnie flinched from the loudness of it, "I really did care about you four…I was excited too…but Lisa…I just…I wouldn't have been _able_ to do it….and I thought that you'd be better off."

It was quiet again and I couldn't open my mouth for gear I wouldn't stop yelling but Leo looked a bit….okay, "I see….well thanks for telling us about our Mother….but what do you have to do with Saki?"

"I was getting to that," Nakano replied, obviously glad that no one yelled at him…yet, "I eventually mellowed out and grabbed a job back in Italy. Things…got better after a long time….but it required a lot of healing and I visited many psychiatrists. I wasn't in a good place for a while and I did some things I regretted. Then one day, not too long ago, I received a call from Oroku Saki, telling me that he knew my four sons. I was surprised. I had thought about you four a lot….but when Oroku Saki told me how you four weren't being treated right and how bad things were going for you…I figured that I could help somehow. My psychiatrist also thought that something like this wouldn't set my health back and encouraged."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Donnie spoke up, wavin' his hands as we all looked shocked, "What do you mean "weren't being treated right"?"

"He told me at the time how horrible living conditions and such were for you four as well as how you suffered under Hamato Yoshi's care," Nakano frowned before sweatin' nervously when he saw how we all became angry, "Of course, I have my doubts…..but I followed his lead and came back here to take you away because I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Well you were wrong!" Leo yelled, lookin' angry, "Sensei always treated us right! He wasn't just great he was the _best!_ "

"Yes, I understand that now…but I can't do anything against Saki," Nakano retorted, lookin' very guilty.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked softly and I suddenly noticed this was the first thing he'd said since he came and got me earlier. I frowned thoughtfully at him and Nakano looked at Mikey even more guiltily.

"I came here thinking that I'd take you four away from something horrible…but at the lawyer's meeting I saw how much you cared for him and vice versa. I was very confused and was very nervous at meeting you all in the first place. You didn't seem very happy at me either which scared me. Old insecurities came back and I confessed to Saki that I didn't too much like the plan. That's when he resorted to blackmail…"

"What….what does he have against you?" I asked uncertainly.

"Back when….I was in a "bad place" in my life…I became somewhat of a drinker," He confessed and my whole body went rigid as I fought desperately against painful memories, "I would drink until I would drop….but I always usually drank alone at my home….except this one time. That one time I drank at a bar, but was warned not to drink too much. I didn't get drunk, but I did get hazy and I decided I wasn't drunk enough to not drive…."

We all went silent, our eyes widenin' when we realized where tha story was headin', "I ended up hitting a man with my car….and when I figured out I freaked out. Even if he didn't die I would get into trouble getting caught driving under the influence. I could lose my reputation…my job, all of my credentials! And I had already lost so much….So, as the coward I am, I fled the scene and left that poor man alone. Only later did I find out I never killed him, but he became a paraplegic because of me. He could no longer work and had to be taken care of by his wife. I had basically ruined that man's life and no one ever figured out it was me."

"H-How long ago was this?" Donnie asked, his voice laced with shock. Leo and I exchanged surprised looks. Suddenly everything made a bit more sense. Nakano did somethin' he regretted….somethin' that could ruin him and Saki is usin' that ta his advantage.

"This was almost five years ago," Nakano muttered, his face contorted with shame and sadness. My eyes widened. Could he really get into trouble if it happened so long ago? The man didn't die…as unfortunate as it is…would Nakano really get into trouble? "I'm really sorry about all the pain you've all been through…and I'm not helping anything as usual. I'm just making everything worse. I can see why you all hate me so much."

"We hated you because we thought you were with Shredder," Leo retorted with a grim face, "But that's obviously not something you were doing willingly and we shouldn't have assumed you were a cruel person….but still…one day you'll have to atone for what you did back then somehow.."

Nakano bowed his head, nodding once and lookin' unsure of himself. I gritted my teeth, "I don't think I'll ever be able ta forgive ya completely. Because of ya my bros and I were alone….and we weren't in good places either for a while. But I can understand why yer doin' what yer doin'. Yer not completely awful."

He looked at me with wide eyes before Donnie smiled a little, "I've always been curious about our birth parents. It's sad…and you have a lot more healing to do…but thank you for trying so hard. And thank you for telling us…"

We were all surprised when he started tearing up, tears rolling down his cheeks as he nodded over and over again, "I-I'll atone for everything! I promise! I'm not a really good person…and maybe I'll still be a burden…but I want to help you."

I jolted when Mikey suddenly rose to his feet and went over towards Nakano, who looked up at him with wide eyes, "You won't be a burden if you try your very best. If you really do care about us then show us that you do. Our real Mom would be very happy if you tried your hardest to change. I know I would be happy too."

Donnie, Leo and I shared a smirk when Mikey smiled warmly at Nakano, despite everything, and Nakano started bawling, "I-I'm so sorry! And I was never able to truly look you in the face, Michelangelo…because you remind me of her! I even started to resent you a little and I'm sorry!"

We stayed silent as Leo frowned and I looked at Mikey, only ta discover that tha smile never left his face, "I thought it was something like that. I accept your apology! And you shouldn't get so dramatically emotional all the time~!"

Nakano looked surprised again before he chuckled a little. Leo and I shared a look and he nodded. Everythin' would start getting' better if Nakano keeps his promise ta us. We should still be wary…but maybe we can have hope of startin' a new relationship with our real father. Leo got up and walked to Nakano's other side, "I don't mean to come across as cruel…but to us Sensei will always be our Dad….that's just how it is. That doesn't mean that we _don't_ want you in our life. We'd be happy if you could heal and atone for everything so we can have a good relationship."

"Y-Yeah," Nakano agreed, looking relieved and shocked at the same time. He choked when Mikey hugged him around tha neck and I laughed at tha look he had on his face.

"Now that all the drama is past, how about I cook a late breakfast?!" Mikey chided happily and Nakano smiled.

"I'd like that."

 **o0o0o0o**

 _ **Hamato Yoshi's Point of View:**_

"Thanks for training me today, Sensei," April smiled as she walked towards my door and paused. I folded my hands behind my back and smiled in return.

"Anytime, April, you are learning well," I complimented and she blushed, giggling afterwards, "And thank you for telling me how my sons were."

"You're welcome. They are still the same as ever," She grinned but I swore I thought I felt something was off with that. As if she were hiding something from me. However, I didn't want to put her under any stress. If it were important then she would tell me, "I hope you'll be okay here by yourself, Sensei."

"I will be just fine," I promised even though my heart ached at how much I missed my boys, "Just help me keep tabs on the boys. I am taking many measures to make sure that they remain safe."

April's eyes widened and for a minute I was afraid I'd said too much, "What do you mean by "many measures", Sensei?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself with April," I soothed with a smile. She studied me for a minute and smile.

"That's good. I better go because tonight I have a date with Donnie," She grinned and my eyes widened. No doubt my brainy son was excited about this date. I always saw how much he felt for her and it seems that the feelings just might be reciprocated. How fortunate. I smiled warmly.

"Be careful on your way home, April," I warned politely and she nodded, waving towards me as she walked down my road and out of sight. I sighed and closed the door before locking up. I looked thoughtlessly around the room before my eyes settled on the phone.

He said it would be around now….

I shook my head and went towards the kitchen where I started to prepare to make tea. As soon as I turned on the heat the house phone began to ring. My eyes widened and I flew towards the phone eagerly, "Hello?"

" _Ah, Mr. Yoshi, right?"_

"Yes, this is I," I replied immediately, feeling my heart hammer, "What did you find? Are they still safe? Nakano-san is not hurting them, is he?"

"Haha, relax Mr. Yoshi. I followed them as you wanted and learned a few things. Hun, that Purple Dragon leader, showed up and attacked Michelangelo but was thwarted by his brothers and their friends. Shortly after, he was arrested. No real harm was done to Michelangelo, so do not fret."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head, "They had an encounter with _Hun?_! He is the one who gravely harmed Leonardo! He tried to hurt Michelangelo as well?!"

" _Yes, I don't know why but he was not very hurt,"_ The man told me soothingly and I placed a hand over my heart, _"I'm afraid that once I followed them home to make sure they arrived safely…they caught me following them. They were not happy about being followed of course and I quickly retreated. They made it home safely. It also appears that none of them have physical injuries that could be related to Nakano. They seemed pretty spirited."_

"That's good," I sighed in heavy relief, "I have been worried about them. Following them and looking out for them is why I hired a private investigator, Mr. Campbell."

"I will do my very best since you hired me, Mr. Yoshi. I'll look more into Oroku Saki and Nakano Eiichi for you as well," He promised and I felt like a great weight was taken off my shoulders, "I have to go now, Sir, good day."

"Good day, Mr. Campbell," I smiled as we ended the connection. I laid the phone on my chest and sighed in relief once more. Hun was taken to prison…so what would Saki do without him? What is Saki's plan?

I cannot seem to care about this…all I care about now is the fact that my boys are doing their best. They are doing good….

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Yay! I finally finished typing this up! Nakano's story was so dramatic…but I did my best to write it well! He has a lot going on in his life, huh? And poor Karai, finding out the truth so suddenly and realizing Shredder knew more than we all realized! Now she's locked away and no one knows about it...yet! Oh well, let's see what happens next! :D**

 **Can't wait to read any reviews! Looking forward to your thoughts! STAY AWESOME! C:**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! How are you all doing? Hopefully great! I just spent the weekend with my family, which is always very nice. It had been awhile. But now, because of my family, I have the strong inspiration to write! So here I go!**

 **Special Thanks To: ****Hermana Kunoichi** **,** **TheMaskedTimelord** **,** **SpiritFighter208** **,** **TheSuperMays** **, Guest #1, StubbyLover, Guest #2,** **DatOneGal** **, Guest #3,** **Dlegan,** **Mikeygirl15, J** **uanita27** **and** **Crystal Violeta** **!**

 **To Crystal Violeta: ** Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you like it! Leo is such a great character to write, a big brother type that I've always wanted, so I hope I've captured the idea of him! Enjoy the chapter!

 **To DatOneGal: ** Hello, welcome to fanfiction! I am so happy you're reading my stories too! Thanks for everything you said, it made me feel really good about myself! And it's okay if you can't write, it takes practice and lots of other stuff! I've just been writing for a long time. Enjoy the chapter! C:

 **To Dlegan: ** Why, thank you so much! Glad that you thought it was amazing! Hope this one is just as good!

 **To Guest #1: ** Wanted to update sooner but I still do pretty good with my updates if I say so myself! Thank you for being so patient and understanding, also for saying you love my story. That never fails to make me happy! Enjoy the read! :D

 **To Mikeygirl15:** I know right? Nakano did have it rough indeed and personally I can understand his social awkwardness. Wonder if that's where Donnie got it from? Haha, anyways, thanks for the review and don't worry, you'll see Karai soon!

Everyone enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the reviews all! Happy Reading! :3

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

I stood there staring at my reflection for the longest time. My hands were curled into fists and I felt like I was sweating all over. It was already nighttime….so my date with April will start soon….

"Are you going to just stand there all day?" Leo called and I whipped my head to look at the bathroom door, where he was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face, "It's almost time for you to go."

"I...I know," I stammered, feeling my face turn red. Leo's look softened, "I shouldn't be this embarrassed, right? I've been to house with her before…we've been alone at her house before…but this is a date and it's different…and-"

"Whoa, Donnie, calm down there," Leo laughed a little, coming towards me with his hands raised. He put one on my shoulder and squeezed, "It's different circumstances, so you have every right to be nervous about your first date."

I nodded as my face flared up at his words. Leo sighed with a smile and patted my shoulder before stepping back, "You look good, bro. You have nothing to worry about."

"And if you worry too much you'll worry April too!" Mikey chimed in as he literally swung into the bathroom and twirled until he gracefully stopped beside me. Leo and I rolled our eyes as Raph came into the room after him, grinning.

"It's too small in here to all be crowding in the bathroom!" I protested with a pout and they ignored me. My eyes widened when Nakano came into the room too before I outright face-palmed when he looked emotional again after glancing in my direction, "Please don't get so teary-eyed when you look at me."

My brothers laughed and Nakano nodded a lot while wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Jeez, you'd think I was getting _married_ to April with how they were acting. I shook my head and blushed at the thought before Nakano spoke, "And remember what I said earlier, Donnie?"

"Yes, to text at least one of my brothers when I get there so you guys know I made it safely," I recited as I rolled my eyes, "Gee, guys, Frank is picking me up and dropping me off so there's nothing to worry about."

"But there's that guy that was followin' us earlier," Raph interrupted with a narrow eyed stare as we all flinched at the reminder, "I don't want ya goin' anywhere without us. So if Frank doesn't show up don't try ta go off alone, okay?"

"Plus with Shredder blackmailing you, you're an easy target," Leo frowned worriedly and I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck before outright gasping when Mikey hugged my arm with great force.

"Let's stop talking about Shred-Head! I did a good job helping choose an outfit, right Donnie?!" Mikey chimed happily and I smiled at him, nodding my head. I was wearing a black and white plaid shirt, gray corduroy pants, and black shoes…which was a color I didn't wear often but I found myself over analyzing every shirt until Mikey thrust this into my hands. Leo took away my glasses so I was forced to endure without them. Ever since I met them I haven't worn them so much, but I'm so used to them that sometimes I'll find myself wearing them without realizing. My brothers hate when I do except for when I'm reading because they believe I don't need to wear them to appease others about my "nerd appearance". Brothers are odd.

"I also like it...though it kinda reminds me of somethin' Leo wears," Raph commented and Leo shot him a look as I chuckled, "Then again...it's not like we always have ta wear our favorite colors."

"Exactly," Mikey grinned proudly as he circled me once, "I think you're all set for sure, D!"

I smiled at my family and nodded, feeling more confident than I had a few minutes ago. I managed to convince them all to leave the restroom and snuck my glasses into my pocket before leaving the bathroom. When I walked into the living room I saw Nakano at his desk, typing away on some online chatroom. Leo and Raph were sitting side by side arguing lightly over what to watch and Mikey was standing by the door. I walked up to him and looked towards my family, "I'm leaving now. I'll text when I get there."

"Bye Don." "Bye Donnie! Have a good time at April's!" "Goodbye Donatello. Be careful."

"Bye D," Mikey grinned out as he opened the door for me. I rolled my eyes and smiled tolerantly before ruffling his hair, "Tell April I said hi!"

"Will do," I promised with a smile as he closed the door behind me. As soon as I reached the road I noticed Frank already waiting on me and I waved. He beamed and waved back at me as I got into the back seat of his taxi, "Hey Frank. How are you?"

"Hey Don! I'm great and I'm so glad ya called for a ride," He grinned as he began to pull out. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and blinked before outright laughing when I saw Mikey waving his whole arm excitedly from the living room window, "So, April's house was it?"

"Yes, you still know the address right?" I asked politely and he laughed while nodding. I felt hesitant but really needed to know, "How's Sensei?"

"Ya mean Yoshi? He's doin' okay...ya can tell he's stressed over not seeing you boys…but that's not your fault," He replied and I could see his hands clench the steering wheel. I adverted my eyes and my shoulders fell, "But knowing Yoshi, he's finding a way to see ya guys. Don't worry."

I smiled a little, "Yeah, I'm sure he is."

We continued our small talk up and down streets until he eventually surprised me by whirling around in his seat at a stoplight, "Wait, wait! Ya mean you're goin' on a _date_?!"

"Y-Yeah," I smiled nervously, still startled by his sudden burst of energy. I blushed when he stared, his eyes sparkling.

"That's awesome! I know ya've always been friends with April, but I had no idea!"

"W-Well it just happened yesterday and stuff," I explained sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head shyly. I turned to look out the window once we got moving again, "I'm really nervous about it...because April is so great and I don't wanna mess anything up!"

"Don't worry that smart brain of yours," He retorted and I blinked at him in surprise, "You and your brothers are unique individuals since conception. There's no way April won't like you."

My face burned red and my lips trembled into a smile at his words. We talked some more and I revealed what April had planned for out date, something simple to start out with. He offered me opinions of what I could do, most of which made me blush no matter what, and before I knew it we were stopping at her street. I smiled at Frank as I stepped out of the taxi, "I have money to gi-"

"Save your money, Don. I don't need it," Frank winked and I gave him a sighing smile, "I don't mind driving you kids around. Especially lately. Just be careful and call me for another ride back or at least let me know if you found another ride."

"I will. Thanks so much Frank," I replied politely and watched him flash me a toothy grin before he left. I turned and eyed April's small brownish yellow apartment complex. My hands already felt like they were shaking and I gulped before moving on my merry way into the antique shop she lived over. I took the stairs slowly before stopping ni front of the door to her apartment, "Okay Donnie, you can do this. It's just April and she basically asked you out. Don't blow it!"

I barely knocked before Mr. O'Neil opened the door with a welcoming smile, "Ah, Donatello, it's been awhile!"

A few of my nervousness left at the sight of him and I smiled politely, "Yes it has. How've you been, sir?" He let me walk into the apartment before closing the door.

"I've been good, thank you. And how are you? How's your classes this year?" He questioned as I spotted the door to April's room.

"They are good. I'm in all honors and advanced classes," I admitted proudly and he smiled, "I'm doing good, myself."

"That's excellent," He grinned, "April was very excited to get home from school today so she can see you." I blushed like a tomato and he chuckled, "I won't bother you guys since I have paperwork to be doing. But if you need anything come get me from the bedroom. April should be out soon."

"Ah, thanks Mr. O'Neil," I grinned back shyly and he nodded, standing and exiting the room with a focused look on his face. I sighed a little, as if I had been holding my breath and my shoulders sagged as I got into a comfortable position on their sofa. Then my eyes widened when I remembered I needed to text one of my brothers. Digging in my pocket I was able to get my phone and rolled my eyes at the sarcastic text from Raph: _"Make good choices!"_

Shaking my head, I sent a reply, deciding to let Raph be the one I tell of my arrival, _"Of course I make good choices, Meathead! I made it here so be sure to spread the good news."_

I smiled at the almost instant reply, _"Ha ha, of course. Don't be too late cause Mikey and I don't feel like watchin' Fearless worry too much. And don't even get me started on Nakano."_

A laugh escaped my mouth as I tapped a quick reply, _"I'll be sure to let you guys know. Don't worry! See you tonight."_

"Donnie! You're early!" I turned my head and my eye widened as April stepped out of her room with a bright happy smile on her face, "I made some cookies and stuff but needed to change."

She looked amazing. However, she always looked amazing to me, no matter what she did or what she wore. But tonight she had her auburn hair in a cute but messy ponytail. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a simple yellow tank top. I gulped a little as she came closer and felt awkward when we hugged each other in greeting. I mentally prayed I didn't stutter, "S…So you made cookies? What kind?"

"Chocolate chip and some peanut butter cookies," She replied happily as she walked towards her kitchen but stopped to look over her shoulder, "I laid out some suggestions of what we can watch. You pick us a movie and I'll get the plate of cookies."

I felt a bit calmer since she was acting so normal and nodded my head, turning to eye the table filled with DVD movies. She left towards the kitchen and I dropped to the floor to hover over the table. I was a bit surprised at some of the DVDs she had laid out such as Paranormal Activity and some scientific documentary type movies. I saw some more horror movies and shook my head good-naturedly. Some were romantic movies, which made me feel shy, and then my eye caught site of a recently released movie that I had been curious about: _The Shallows._

"Did you find one?" April called as she rounded back into the living room. I smirked at her and waved The Shallows at her and she flashed a nervous smile, "I haven't watched that one yet because I haven't found someone to watch it with me. I was supposed to watch it with Karai, but she must be busy or something because she hasn't answered my texts or calls."

"Well we can watch it together if you want," I offered with a small nervous smile. She nodded, looking nervous but excited all in one. I laughed as she set the cookies down and cleared the table. I fixed up the DVD player and TV then we settled beside each other a little awkwardly at first. My heart was thumping in my chest at her closeness but I didn't want her to move away either. This was so great!

"I'm probably gonna get scared straight out of my pants," She commented randomly as the opening credits started and I choked a little on the cookie in my mouth while she grinned at me, giggling a little at my reaction, "Just like old times, huh?"

I blinked at her before smiling warmly, nodding my head. She grabbed my hand and beamed before turning to the screen. My face turned a little red and butterflies swarmed my stomach, but it felt good to be doing something nice like this. Something that was not awful at all. April juts had this way of making me feel many emotions at one time. Like an emotional whiplash…but she could always find a way to cheer me up too.

God, April O'Neil was _so_ cool!

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

"Will ya just take tha damn meds, Leo?!" Raph argued with Leo and I sighed from where I stood watching at the crease of the kitchen doorway, "I've seen ya wincin' and rubbin' ya head a little, which means ya still have pain."

"I don't want to rely on medicine to make me feel better unless absolutely necessary," Leo denied, wrinkling his face at our hotheaded quadruplet, "The pain is down to sporadic headaches, nothing more. I don't need any medicine."

"So help me God, Fearless," Raph face palmed hard, resorting to Leo's ultimate nickname. I grinned a little and shook my head before glancing down at my phone. I decided to let my brothers fight it out and walked towards the hall before looking briefly to Nakano-Otōsan, who was still typing away at his computer with a very focused look that was the split image of Donnie's. I shook my head again and walked into mine and Leo's room before closing the door and sitting heavily on my bed.

Quickly dialing a number I knew by heart, I grinned when my Mom finally answered on the fourth ring, _"Mikey, darling!"_

I laughed, "Hey, Mom! What's up?!"

" _Oh nothing much, just watching reality TV shows, haha,"_ Mom replied and I chuckled at the mental image of my Mom actually being lazy, _"So how are things over at Nakano's? Leatherhead has kept me informed of you every day but I can't help but worry. I talked to Hamato-san earlier and he seemed very inspirited."_

My face fell, _"_ Yeah, he's taking it hard but we are sending him secret notes and stuff! And things with Nakano- Otōsan are much better now that he's confided in us. We figured out how our real mother met him and how she died. I'll tell you all about it or well…a short version of it!"

" _That's fascinating, Sweetie! Do tell, you know how much I love stories,"_ She giggled and I smiled warmly. I began to recite Nakano-Otōsan's story as best as I could remember with my Mom making little comments here and there. She was very disheartened to hear of my real mother's death and very surprised to hear Nakano-Otōsan's side of the story. I nearly laughed out loud when she exclaimed her proudness that we forgave him and how he wanted to do better for us now, _"That is wonderful, Sweetie! Your father wants to be in your lives!"_

"Yeah, it'll take some getting used to but I'm just glad he's not a bad guy like Shredder," I shuddered and she went silent on the other line, "There's a lot that's happened that I need to fill you in on. First of all Shre-"

A knock of the door made me jump and gasp until Leo poked his head through, "Oh, sorry Mikey, I didn't know you were on the phone."

"S'all good, dude, just talking to my Mom," I smiled and he blinked in surprise before entering the room and smiling back. I laughed when my Mom yelled out a hello for Leo and asked about his head injury. I rolled my eyes and had to put the phone on speaker just for them two to talk pleasantries. When they finished Leo got up and smirked at me.

"Nakano is ordering pizza for dinner tonight. A supreme and two pepperonis'," Leo informed me as my eyes grew wide and my mouth watered. He laughed at my reaction before politely leaving me to talk to my mom alone.

" _How nice, darling, you get to have pizza!"_ She exclaimed and I laughed a little while drawing pretend patterns in my sheets with my finger.

"Yup! It's not all bad here after all!" I joked and she giggled, "Now as I was saying…there's something important I need to tell you."

" _Go ahead, Sweetie, I'm listening,"_ She said patiently and I sucked in a huge breath before sighing slowly. I began to tell her how Donnie began withdrawing, how he was being blackmailed by Shredder, how he was also blackmailing Nakano-Otōsan, and finally how Shredder threatened to take away the funding for her chemo treatments. Tears were trying to form in my eyes after I expressed my worry now that we know Donnie's secret, even if Shredder doesn't know we know, _"I see. I thought something larger was going on for you all to be taken away from Hamato-san like that. But Sweetie, I get that this guy is a huge CEO business man and all that, but how does he have the authority over my health insurance? How does he have the authority to take away what's mine?"_

"It's not so much about your insurance, I think," I replied hesitantly as she went quiet, "I think it's more of the line of he has ties with hospitals and can pull funding that would force you to go somewhere else, where treatments aren't as good."

It was silent for a minute or two and I was afraid I'd upset her _, "Sweetie, don't let that man ruin your life. I am so pissed that he's using my relationship with you boys to hurt you all, especially Donnie. If getting treatment elsewhere is what it takes to pull some of that leverage off you, then I'll do it. Don't be afraid for me, Munchkin."_

The tears welled in my eyes and I sniffed, nodding my head, "But Mom, you shouldn't _have_ to do that. God, why is he such a bad guy?!"

" _Some people are just that way, Sweetie. I don't know what to tell you. But I will tell you this, if you allow him to use any of you because of me I will not only be very angry but very upset as well, understand? I want you to have to worry about you. I will be fine,"_ She explained warmly and I shook my head, wiping my eyes before the tears could break the barrier.

"I won't Mom, I trust you," I whispered and clutched my phone, "Love you."

" _I love you more,"_ She replied instantly, laughing lightly _, "I promise to call you if anything happens if you promise to keep me on the loop?"_

A smile graced my face, "Of course, Mom. Say hello to Leatherhead for me!"

" _Sure thing, Pumpkin,"_ She said and I could just imagine her grinning. After our conversation was over I stared at my phone for a couple of minutes, trying not to feel overly sad for my Mom because I know she wouldn't like that one bit. I sighed, cursing Shredder in my mind. I looked up to stare at the bedroom door next and eventually made up my mind to text all my friends and Donnie.

I laughed at little texts I got from Casey and Mondo. I didn't expect Donnie or April to text back anytime but I was a bit worried when Karai never answered. She'd always answer my texts and call me a lot of pet names, usually Squirt much to my dismay. But this time she said nothing. It shows that she hadn't even viewed the text at least. I rose an eyebrow at my phone as if the answer would become apparent. Then I outright jumped when my phone vibrated.

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head when I recognized the caller ID as Slash and answered quickly, "Hello? Slash?"

" _Mikey, thank_ God _,"_ A voice I didn't recognize replied and I felt uneasy until he spoke again when I didn't say anything right away, _"It's Oliver, Slash's little brother?"_

"Oh!" I blurted, my eyes widening as I felt very confused as to why he would be using Slash's phone and calling me of all people, "Hey, Dude! What's up? Why are you using Slash's phone?"

" _Long story, but have you seen or heard from Slash?"_ He asked, sounding out of breath. I frowned in confusion when I heard background noises that sounded like a group of people talking.

"No, I haven't…sorry, is something wrong, dude?" I questioned fearfully. He went quiet for all but a second before sighing.

" _I haven't seen him all day and his phone is here. I tried phoning Raph first but he hasn't answered,"_ Oliver replied hesitantly and my eyes slowly widened _, "I don't know what's wrong, but its night time and we always go on patrol together. He'd never stay out this long unless something happened."_

I flinched, hearing the underlying panic in his voice, "Raph hasn't really paid attention to his phone and he hasn't seen Slash either. Sorry. But I will definitely make some calls for you dudes…."

" _Thank you, but wait…has anything happened recently? Because Hun was arrested and I heard that it was because he attacked you. Now Slash is missing and I fear the reason why,"_ Oliver stammered sounding like he was coming undone, the poor dude, _"I've also tried getting in touch with Karai, because she's been trying to help us too but she hasn't answered any texts or calls either."_

Frowning heavily, I got off my bed and left my room to search for Leo and Raph while keeping the phone to my ear, "Hold on, dude, I'ma tell my bros what's going on." I found Leo siting cross legged on the floor, meditating while I heard Raph in the kitchen, "Leo, Raph, we've got a problem!"

Leo's eyes popped open and Raph grunted to a stop to whatever he was doing in the kitchen. Nakano-Otōsan also stopped and turned around in his chair to look at me with wide eyes. As soon as Raph joined the room I put Oliver on speaker and quickly filled them in on what was happening with Slash. Leo looked calculative while Nakano-Otōsan stayed silent and Raph was shocked, "I haven't heard from him in a good while."

" _Yeah, I'm not sure where he'd be. I'm really worried,"_ Oliver commented, his voice becoming shaky _, "Have any of you been able to get in touch with Karai?"_

I watched as Raph looked confused and Leo froze, his eyes going wide before he brought out his phone, literally turning pale. We all noticed this and I took a step forward towards my oldest brother, "Leo? What's wrong?"

"Karai hasn't been answering any of my messages either and I was so preoccupied with what's happened and with Donnie that I forgot about her plan," Leo explained while a jolt of remembrance hit me, "Her plan to figure out what was happening with her Father."

" _You don't think something's wrong, do you?"_ Oliver asked uncertainly, his voice cracking, _"I have no idea what's going on anymore."_

"Me either…" Leo shook his head while looking determined. He turned to Raph, "Raph, call Donnie and tell him and April what's going on so they can know. I'm going to try calling Karai while Mikey, you stay on the phone with Oliver and write down the area's they are planning on searching for Slash."

"Sure thing," Raph replied grimly, a scowl on his face as he rushed towards the room he shared with Donnie.

"I haven't heard anything from Shredder," Nakano commented randomly as he looked distressed, "But isn't Karai his daughter? He wouldn't hurt her. Maybe her phone died or something?"

"Maybe," I muttered as Leo dialed Karai's number and vanished into the kitchen, "Can I borrow pen and paper, please?" Nakano blinked in surprise before nodding his head, helping me get paper and pen, "Okay Oliver, tell me everywhere you're planning on searching for Slash. Whenever we're able we'll help you look for him. Probably tomorrow."

" _Thanks man,"_ Oliver replied and I smiled just a little, feeling happy to help.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

This was amazing! April was cuddled against my side and she smelled like soft vanilla cookies or something. Every time there was a jump scare, I would jump and April would curl into a ball into my side. The movie was almost over and we had made some comments here or there. I found it surprising when she grabbed my hand near the beginning and held onto it just for the sake of doing so. I'd never felt so happy. It took my mind away from the awful nights of sleep and the horrible stress I'd be under lately.

However, my phone began to ring towards the end of the movie and I groaned when I saw Raph's caller ID. April shot me a confused look and I sighed before apologizing to her. She paused the movie with a tolerant smile though and I answered my phone, "Dude, you better have a really good reason for this."

" _Sorry Donnie,"_ Raph apologized and my eyes widened before I did a double take on my phone. Did Raph just _apologize_ to me? _"This is important. We can't get a hold of Slash or Karai. Somethin' might be wrong."_

"What?!" I near shouted and April jumped, staring at me with wide eyes. I quickly put the phone on speaker for her to hear, "What's going on, Raph?!"

" _Oliver called Mikey because he couldn't get a hold of anyone else,"_ Raph started, _"But he's freakin' out askin' if we heard from Slash, which no one has, and no one can get him on tha phone because Oliver_ has _his phone. We might have ta go look for him."_

"What?" April gasped while my mind reeled with possibilities.

"But Raph, it's dark out and it's way too dangerous to look for him right now!" I argued lightly, hoping that he'd understand that I was also worried, but logical all the same. There was so way we'd be going out looking for missing person through the night!

" _Look, I know Donnie. Leo wanted me ta keep ya guys in tha loop just in case, plus he's freakin' out about Karai-"_

"Wait, what's wrong with Karai?" April interrupted with a heavy look of worry in her blue eyes. I frowned worriedly, "I haven't heard from her since yesterday at the skating park."

Raph went silent and I opened my mouth to question him when he sighed heavily, _"No one can get in touch with her. Like at all. Leo's tryin' and it looks like he's failin'. I don't know what he wants ta do. Both Slash and Karai are just unresponsive. Leo's panickin' because Karai had that plan ta investigate Shredder for us but now there's no word from her at all."_

My eyes went wide and April gasped loudly, her hands going to her mouth as she looked disturbed, "Oh no! What if Shredder caught her and took way her phone or something? I hope that's all he did! I'm worried now…she'd always answer my texts with smart ass or sarcastic texts…."

"I'm sure she's fine," I soothed her, reaching a hand towards her. She grabbed my hand and squeezed anxiously, "Raph, tell Leo that it's too late to do anything tonight. But in the morning we can look for Slash and Karai.

" _Then that's exactly what we're going to do_ ," Leo's voice drifted out of the phone and I realized Raph must have put me on speaker as well _, "Sorry to ruin your dates guys, but Oliver sounds very distressed and will hardly let Mikey off the phone."_

"It's okay Leo," April smiled a little and squeezed my hand again, "I'm glad you let us know. Tomorrow I'll come as soon as I can after school, but I have a test in English and Science so I can't skip."

" _That's okay. Casey said somethin' similar which is kinda odd,"_ Raph added with a slight huff, _"Leatherhead and Mondo are also going ta help after school tomorrow. Tha guys and I don't start back yet so we're gonna start as soon as we can."_

"Good," I replied, feeling lighter, "Then it's a plan. Does Nakano know what we're doing?"

" _Yes, he does…or rather he knows we're looking for Slash,"_ Leo said hesitantly, _"I didn't tell him about searching for Karai…which means we'd have to go to the Oroku business building Sensei once saw. We have to look or her just in case he's done something to her."_

"I hope not," April whimpered, "But Karai can handle herself. I just hope you guys find her there. And I hope Slash is okay."

" _Yeah, me too. When Hun attacked Mikey it was because he thought I had a hold over tha Purple Dragons. What if Shredder found out that I have a connection with Slash and has done somethin'?"_ Raph questioned through his teeth and I frowned sadly.

" _We'll figure it out tomorrow, Raph, don't worry,"_ Leo soothed and pinpricks throbbed in my heart at my brothers' obvious pain, _"Just continue your date, guys. Sorry and come home soon Donnie."_

"Yeah, I'll finish this movie and call Frank. I'll see you later," I replied before ending the call. April stared at me sadly and hugged me. I hugged her back just as hard, "Sorry that I have to leave after just one movie, April. This was probably the worst date."

"No it wasn't," She denied, shaking her head as we parted. She smiled warmly at me, "I just like spending time with you. It's not like we can't make this up with another date…if you want?"

My mouth fell open and my face turned red as I nodded, "S-Sure, I don't mind!"

"Good, so it's date! I'm so happy!" She grinned and I smiled shyly at the couch, "This means we're going out right? That's how you're seeing this too...right?"

"I-If you want to go out w-with me then we can g-go out," I stammered, feeling my face burn hotly and I couldn't look up no matter what.

"Of course I want to!" April giggled as she touched my arm tenderly, "I've been waiting for quite a while for you to ask me to be your girlfriend…so I thought maybe now is a good a time as any."

I looked up at her even though my face was still burning. I put a hand over hers and smiled, "Really?" She nodded, "Then I guess we're going out..."

"Awesome! So let's finish his movie so you can get home to your worried brothers," She winked with a giggle. I let out a huff of laughter and settled back more comfortable while she burrowed into my side again and played the movie.

My thoughts were racing with both positive and negative feelings. This was both the best and most stressful night of my life. But at least I'm going out with the girl I'm in love with! Score!

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Yay! Finally finished typing up this update! I have great plans for the next chapter as well and will type updates as soon as I am able! Thanks for bearing with me guys! I hope you enjoyed and I cannot wait to read your thoughts/feelings! Will the boys find Karai? What happened with Slash? Did it have something to do with Shredder or someone else? Find out soon!**

 **Stay Awesome! ;3**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone! Welcome back! Hope you're all excited for the Halloween festivities ahead! I know I am! Having a party to celebrate Halloween and my birthday the next day! Hope you all stay awesome and safe on the upcoming holiday! C:**

 **Special Thanks To: Orange Dash, Turtlecrazy714, bajy, SpiritFighter208, TheMaskedTimelord, TheSuperMays, Guest #1, DatOneGal, Simply Sarah, LilyTheNinjaGirl, Guest #2, Guest #3, sunniegirl97, and Maria!**

 **To Maria:** Yay for Donnie, indeed! I love a little side romance, haha! Yes, I would be apprehensive if I were you but the boys will stick together no matter what happens! And I appreciate all my readers so you are so very welcome that I replied to your comment! I'll try to give everyone a chance when I can! :D Enjoy!

 **To** **SpiritFighter208:** Yeah, hope nothing bad happened to him either, but we shall soon see the truth! I can't imagine knowing any of my brothers might be in danger or just vanishing, so I feel bad for Oliver too. Slash, other than the Purple Dragon members, is the only blood relative he has left. Let's see what happens! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing! :D

 **To Guest #1:** Thanks so much! Hope that you indeed enjoy the chapter! I think that you just might! Thanks for the review!

 **To Guest #2:** Thanks a lot! I'll do my best to keep writing, which is something I don't see myself ever stopping. I'll update whenever I can! Hope you like! :D

 **To Guest #3:** Haha, thanks! I'm glad that you like me story so much. I also get that satisfactory feeling when one of my favorite stories is updated so I know what you mean! Enjoy the chapter and thanks again! :D

 **To sunniegirl97: ** Hello! Aww, thank you so much that makes me really happy when people say that to me. I am super glad that you think so because I try my very best not to make any of the characters to out of place or character. As a writer, to hear that I've inspired someone else with their story is absolutely the best! I cannot wait to see it when I can :) Please enjoy and thanks for reviewing.

 **To** **TheMaskedTimelord: ** Hey, how've you been? Shredder is indeed causing trouble at anytime or anyplace, haha! The guys, especially Donnie and Leo, are always capable of finding out the truth no matter what, so don't worry! They will stick through the toughest of it! Thanks for your compliments and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **To LilyTheNinjaGirl:** Haha! I do that to other author's stories as well! I'm glad you really like the story and have reread it so many times! That gives me confidence! Thank you so much fro everything you said about not only me but this story. It means alto more than you might realize! I'll do my best concerning the story, so I hope you like it! :D

 **To Simply Sarah:** Bahaha, same with my brothers, but I only have two other them and they're both younger, so they'd annoy me just like Raph and the others do Donnie. I get where you're coming from, haha. I'm the oldest, so I get where Leo and Raph are coming from but that's great to be the youngest. I've secretly always wanted to be the youngest so my two brothers were older. Enjoy the story! c:

 **To DatOneGal:** I did too, haha, and I'm glad but surprised so many others did too. It just seemed like something they would do, especially Mikey and Leo. I do my best with the replying and I'm glad that I made you're day! Hope this chapter makes you happy too! (: Thanks for the reviews!

 **To TheSuperMays:** Yes! Things are getting very interesting and tense as usual! And I'm willing to bet it will stay that way, haha. Let's see what happens to Karai and Slash! Enjoy! Thanks for the review!

 **To Orange Dash:** Yeah, I thought it was adorable too! Hahahaha, everyone's always giving Mikey pet-names! Thanks for always reviewing, I hope that you like what happens in the chapter! (:

 **To bajy:** Haha, yeah I like Donnie and April too, among others. I am glad that you could read my chapter and that you liked it! That means a lot! Thanks for reviewing, hope you're questions are answered, haha! :D

 **To Turtlecrazy714:** Seems more realistic to me that Donnie is nervous, especially since he likes April so much in the 2012 series. I like to take elements of both the 2012 and 2003 series, but mainly the 2012 series. And you know his brothers would give their advice whether he wants it or not, especially Leo and Raph, although Raph's was funny. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the review!

Wow, 14 reviews! You guys are amazing to me as usual! Best wishes for the holiday and the days before it! The only warning is that there may be: _**language, mentions of child abuse, and violent themes!**_

 _ **Happy reading! :D A/N: I apologize for any errors that escaped my attention.**_

* * *

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

The next day I was up as soon as there was light shining through the window. I was always an early riser and it was easy for me as a morning person, but I had trouble sleeping last night and woke up at 4, staying awake ever since. I knew I should have said something to Karai to make her change her mind. She'd been over compensating for things she thinks is her fault just because she was once Shredder's spy. But she's also his daughter, so I can understand why she was doing it in the first place.

I didn't want any harm to come to Karai because of us. Not at all. And Slash was gone probably because of us too while he's also Raphael's best friend...or well I think they still are now. I pursed my lips as I finished pulling on my last navy blue vans. A noise caught my attention and I looked across the way to where Mikey was still sleeping. What caught my attention was the way he was on his stomach, his hands clenching the blankets as his expression turned into a pained one.

I nearly stumbled in my attempt to wake him up as I knelt on my knees and rubbed his back while using my other hand to shake his shoulder, "Mikey, buddy, wake up now." I was very surprised when he tensed for a moment before slowly opening his eyes which were a bit wet, "Aww, Mikey, it was just a bad dream." I brushed the hair from his forehead in a soothing manner.

Mikey looked confused at me for a moment before he nodded and sat up as I stood, "What time is it?" I frowned when it seemed his voice was a bit hoarse but I said nothing about it as he reached over for his phone, "Dude, it's still like 5:30 in the morning! Are you insane?!"

Chuckling at his response I put on a more serious smile, "I know, bro. But we need to get ready for the day. We have to go find out if Karai is being held against her will..."

Mikey's eyes clouded over for a moment before he nodded silently, getting up from his bed to walk past me to the closet. I watched him for a minute before sighing. If Mikey wanted to tell me about his dream then he would have done it already. I can't be worried about Karai, Slash, and Mikey at the same time. I walked towards the door, "I need to go wake up Donnie and Raph. I'l be back."

"Or maybe you won't," Mikey joked, looking half serious and half playful so I rolled my eyes, "You know they are absolutely not morning people like you or me."

I nodded, "But they know what's at stake...they'll just have to get over it." Mikey shrugged and I turned, leaving the room and closing the door behind me so that he could get dressed. I first looked down the hall to see if Nakano was up and felt relieved to see the lights off and the door to his room closed. I then turned my head, wincing as I turned a little too fast, when the door to Raph and Donnie's bedroom opened.

Raph emerged from the room slowly and blinked in surprise as I rubbed my head. I was just as surprised to see him as he was of me, "Leo? What are ya doin' up?"

"Was just about to wake you and Don up to get going," I replied, internally groaning when my head ached a little from the turning. I stared for a moment when I noticed that Raph had already changed clothes. He was in a red and black stripped sweater and black pants, "Better question, what are _you_ doing up?"

Raph rolled his eyes, "Could hardly sleep knowin' somethin' might be wrong with Slash. I don't think Don will be in tha best mood when he finds out yer wakin' him up now."

"He'll get over it," I sighed as I walked past my hot headed brother, "Mikey's getting ready. Can you write Nakano a note for me telling him we will be with April? She already knows the protocol just make sure you don't mention Karai."

"Gotcha," Raph gruffed as he walked away. I turned and entered their room, noticing right away that Donnie was curled under a comforter and a blanket. I smiled when I also noticed how the blankets were recently fixed. Unless Donnie woke up recently and rearranged them...that means Raph had fixed them. He was such a softy.

I walked up to Donnie and gently began shaking his shoulder, like I had done with Mikey, "Donnie, wake up! We have to get moving." Donnie groaned and shifted around, opening his eyes only a little. He narrowed them up at me.

"Leo? What is it?" He asked quietly, in a tone of voice that signaled he was only half listening. I shook my head and resisted the urge to sigh.

"Time to get up, Donnie. We have to get ready and go find Karai then Slash," I explained and paused when Donnie glared at me throw narrowed eyes.

"Do we have to depart right this second?" He demanded and I internally laughed at the way he was wording his sentences, "Is it life threatening if I want to stay in bed another hour?"

"Donnie, we don't have time to stay in bed. We have to get started as early as possible. There's no telling where they are," I argued and he whined loudly. I was really getting surprised by my normally calm brother's behavior.

"I don't care. Let me sleep or I'll potentially harm you," Donnie growled as he looked up at me darkly. I felt a sweat forming on my cheek when suddenly Mikey came out of nowhere and jumped on Donnie. I was so shocked by this that I shifted backwards fast, bumping into Raphael. Donnie gasped at the impact of Mikey.

"Rise and shine, D!" Mikey grinned as he bounced around, "We have to get going~! Don't make me annoy you till you get up!"

Donnie shifted his icy glare to our youngest quadruplet, "I'll murder you in your sleep tonight." Raph snorted behind me as my eyes grew wide. Mikey simply thought this was the funniest thing however and threw his head back to laugh. I was inwardly pleased to see he was acting more normally.

"A little aggressive there, Donnie! Don't end my life!" Mikey joked as he leaned on our brother, who promptly pushed him away and grumbled under his breath, "C'mon Donnie! You're gonna get to see April later today! Where's that boyfriend-like spirit?!"

Raph and I grinned when Donnie looked at Mikey slowly before blinking at him like he was something he'd never even _seen_ before, "Bro, I don't even have the _will_ to understand you anymore."

"That's what they all say," Mikey smiled up at him with a wink as Donnie struggled into a standing position.

"Gee, I wonder why," Raph responded sarcastically as I continued to smile and shake my head good-naturedly. Donnie ignored us, groaning dramatically as he stumbled to his dresser.

"Get out of the premises unless you want to see me disrobe myself," Donnie warned lowly and I had never seen Mikey run so fast in my life out of the door while laughing. Raph blinked at me and barked out a laugh before following suit. I rolled my eyes and strolled out the door, looking at my two more playful brothers once I closed the door behind me.

"Does he always speak like that when he is cranky in the mornings?" I asked as Mikey shot me a somewhat serious yet playful grin.

"Dude, yes he has!" He laughed joyously, "That's why he's my favorite to prank in the mornings!"

Raph and I shared a look as he shook his head before slapping Mikey across his. Mikey whined like he usually does and I continued to smile for a moment before slowly frowning when I thought about what we were about to do. What if something bad is really happening to Karai? Even if we find her, what do we do then? We obviously don't want her to stay with her Father if he's becoming abusive...but Shredder will definitely retaliate. And another thing...

"Leo?" I nearly startled as I looked up at Raph and Mikey, who had stopped play-fighting to look at me with a worried and blank stare respectively. Mikey rubbed his arm as he looked unsure of himself, "Are you okay? You seem really worried or scared about something."

I didn't want Mikey to worry more than he seemed to be so I smiled warmly, putting a hand on his shoulder as Raph sent me a look that I knew meant he would doubt anything I said, "I'm okay Mikey...or rather, if anything's wrong with me then I guess it's because I'm worried about our missing friends. I just hope they're alright."

Mikey nodded his head as he drew patterns on the floor with his foot, "Yeah...me too. But Karai's a total badass kunoichi so we shouldn't worry too much. And Slash, jesus, with his size no one would ever hurt him!" I saw Raph's mouth twitch into a small smile and I smiled as well. Mikey sure had a way with words sometimes, "Plus I have on my lucky orange cat hoodie! That's sure to bring us some lucky today!"

I laughed when I noticed that he did, in fact, have his orange hoodie with a black and white cat printed on it. He also wore some dark blue jeans and black sneakers of some kind. Finally, as always, he was wearing one of his hats; a pure black one. Raph rolled his eyes, "Why in tha world would a cat hoodie provide luck?"

"Careful, Raphie, you're sounding like Donnie a bit," Mikey joked as I inwardly agreed. Raph snorted and then glared at Mikey for calling him the name he secretly didn't mind. I grinned when Mikey pressed on, "But anyways, it's just a thing! It's hard to explain!"

"Whateva," Raph grumbled as the door behind us clicked open. We all turned to see Donnie walk out, still looking a tad cranky but ready all the same. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a brown cardigan over it and some brown pants to go with. His shoes looked a bit dressy but they were a darker brown to match the cardigan, "Geez Donnie, dressin' ta impress April today?"

Donnie glared at Raph and said nothing, though he had blushed a tad bit to confirm it. I shook my head as Mikey grinned but kept silent. I turned to eye them all, "Alright. Raph left the note so we're good to go."

"Then onward my dear brothers!" Mikey cried happily as Donnie cringed and Raph swatted him again. I looked blankly before just pushing past them to open the front door for everyone. Mikey and Raph practically wrestled out as I rolled my eyes while Donnie followed at a leisure pace, his face tired but void of any emotion. I felt in my pocked for the key to the house before locking it up and turning to my brothers again.

"Okay, now that we're out there's something I must confess," I explained as they tensed and turned towards me apprehensively, "There's one other place we're going to go and this has to stay between us four."

"Wait, what?" Raph asked with confusion written all over his face. I kept my face stern and serious, using every ounce of big brother authority that I could muster up.

"Where are we going?" Mikey questioned next, looking only a tad worried but mainly curious. Donnie was beside him and said nothing, just watching me. It almost made me a tad nervous at his behavior.

I crossed my arms and sighed, "We're going to Sensei's first to get our weapons."

The reactions I got were mostly what I expected. Their mouths all fell open and Donnie had gasped, "Leo, we _can't_ involve Sensei in any of this! You know what the Shredder would do if he found out we went there!"

"I know, but we need our weapons just in case something happens. You know how crazy Shredder is! Plus I was thinking about it and Sensei should be at work by now," I clarified with what I know was somewhat of a sad look. I hated the fact that we had to do this behind Sensei's back. It would be horrible, however, if he ever learned we were storming Shredder's actual building! His actual _home_!

"Well...you're right about the weapons," Donnie agreed, biting his lip as he looked more awake now. His reddish brown eyes were staring straight through the ground.

"I don't like doin' this without bein' able ta tell Sensei, but I get whatcha talkin' about," Raph decided as he nodded at me seriously, "Plus I miss my sais anyway. It'll make me feel safer."

"Same here," Mikey continued as he smiled softly at us all, "Sensei will understand when April explains it to him later. Not just Karai, but who knows the situation Slash is in and we have to help him!"

I felt better immediately with my brother's approval. I smiled at them all and nodded my head, "Then let's go. We can't involve Frank so it's better if we walk."

"Everyone has their phones?" Donnie randomly blurted and we all turned to him, "It is essential to have means of communication. The others need to keep their phones on them as well."

"Yeah, I told everyone," Mikey grinned as he patted his hoodie pocket, "Got mine."

"We're good," I added as Raph and I looked at each other then nodded at Donnie, who immediately looked a bit more relieved, "Then let's go guys!"

"Onward!" Mikey cried as he jumped on Raph's back. As Raph shouted at Mikey, Donnie and I shared an exasperated look. It was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

 _ **Karai's Point of View:**_

I stared at my feet from where I had my arms crossed over my knees on my bed. Fat...I mean Shredder had me locked in here and only let one of his bodyguards, Chris Bradford, come in to give me necessities. My bedroom had a bathroom connected to it so I didn't have to leave my bedroom at all and I obviously couldn't jump out any windows when we lived on the 10th floor complex. I sighed for the fourth time in an hour.

Shredder had taken my phone too. There's no telling what everyone thinks now that I've stopped talking. Or at least, I hope that's what's happening. I'll die if Shredder is using my phone to do o say anything bad to the others. I needed to see Leo and the others. They needed to know what I had horribly discovered about the main that I had grown up to believe was my Father.

How dare he...how dare he do this to me and then try to blame Hamato-san...Would Hamato-san ever forgive me for having played a part in his sons misery at all? Would he even like having me as a daughter when Shredder was the one that raised me and not him? But Hamato...Father...he knows about my Mother. He could tell me what Shredder was never willing to over the years. He wouldn't tell me _lies._...never has...

"I wish I had my weapon," I whispered, realizing how much I really missed everyone. The only contact I've had the past day was Bradford and I only threatened him. I was feeling very lonely and couldn't wait until I could get Bradford and Shredder back for all this unnecessary pain. All my training won't be for nothing...

I also needed to help find a way to break Shredder's control over Donnie. No wonder poor Sheldon had been looknig so bad the past few days. I wonder if Leo figured it out yet? Or maybe Mikey did? I'm almost positive that by now one of his brothers discovered what Shredder has been doing.

A knock at my door had me standing up in a ready position fast. I had bruises on my arms from Bradford's rough treatment, but then again it wasn't like I was making a single thing easy for him of course. Bradford came in with a tray of food and a glass of water, which I narrowed my eyes at. I didn't trust any of them at all even though I truly wondered if my ex-guardian was evil enough to actually have the idea of killing me.

"Are you ready to forgive your Father and come back to him?" Bradford questioned like he always did when he entered the room. For some reason Shredder, that monster, actually believes that by locking me up I'll come to see some sort of "error of my ways" and forgive him.

"How the hell can I forgive someone who lied to me my whole life? Who kidnapped me and caused my Mother's death?! Who forced my REAL Father to move to a different country because his whole life changed?!" I yelled as my hands curled into fists. Bradford frowned and immediately put the tray on the floor, reaching for his sword with narrowed eyes in my direction.

Good. He should be afraid of my skills. He has his own bruises to attest to that.

"Enough of this foolishness!" A voice boomed and my eyes widened as my heart skipped a beat. Meanwhile Bradford's hand immediately withdrew as his own eyes grew wide. He bowed his head as Shredder entered the room with narrowed eyes, "Your orders are not to harm my daughter at all, right Bradford?"

"Y-Yes, sir, it was only a habitual movement of my hand for self defense," Bradford explained and I huffed, backing away in a protective stance. Shredder ignored Bradford to look at me and I avoided his blackish eyes.

"Karai, won't you cease this pettiness of yours? I do not understand why you act as if you hate me. I have done nothing but the best for you," He said and my eyes grew wide.

"So kidnapping me, killing my Mother, and setting my real home on fire with my real Father in it was your _best_ for me?" I blurted and Bradford straightened, shooting me horrified glances. Shredder paused and tensed, looking at me hard, "I don't want to have anything to do with you! You're supposed to be a clan leader and a business man! Not someone who stalks and hurts children!" Man if the others were here to see this they'd be proud.

He took a couple steps towards me and I raised my arms, tensing in apprehension, "Those children you speak of are emotionally and mentally damaged children who made their choice when they adopted Hamato Yoshi as their Father."

"Do not talk about them that way! You're using them in your petty revenge schemes and they don't deserve it! If they are "damaged" as you say then it's because of _you_ and your cowardly ways!" I replied heatedly and as soon as I'd finished speaking he slapped me so hard that I fell to the ground in shock.

My eyes were wide at the sting on my cheek and I felt rage overwhelm me. I got up screaming, tears feeling my eyes as I took swings in vain at him. He grabbed both of my arms and growled angrily at me, "Obviously you need more time locked in here to think over all that I've done for you!"

"No!" I gasped in shock, "You can't keep me locked in here you monster!"

Bradford left he room and Shredder looked over his shoulder as he opened the door, " _Watch me._ " I flinched when eh slammed the door shut and locked it behind him.

I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps before lifting a trembling hand to my swelling cheek. I know that I lost my anger and that he did too, but that gave him no right to actually hit me. He's never actually hit me before! Conflicted feelings swirled in my and I laid down on my bed, trying in vain to withhold tears, "Hurry someone...Leo...please someone help me."

* * *

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

My brothers and I stood side by side as we stared at Sensei's house. I had a lot of memories growing up here that my brothers did not and it hurt me to know that legally I was not supposed to be around here anymore. I looked to the ground sadly when I remembered how Sensei and I always spent time together and how I'd told him how happy I was with him then also how I believed this would last forever.

A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my haze and I looked over to see Raph staring ahead but clenching my shoulder to comfort me. When he looked over and smirked I saw the hidden message: _It wouldn't be this way forever._ I slowly smiled back at my normally rowdy brother then looked at the house with determination.

"Okay guys, I've got the key so let's go," I explained and they all looked shocked, "What?"

"How do you still have a key?" Donnie asked as he rose an eyebrow, "We all had to give them up."

"Are ya really surprised that Fearless didn't give up tha _only_ key left ta Sensei's house?" Raph countered with a small smirk and Donnie blinked before smiling, "Exactly. Let's keep goin'."

I looked over at Mikey on my other side and noted how quick he was to smile when I was looking. This worried me a little but I still didn't have the time to really worry about it unless he came to us with whatever might be wrong with him. I began to walk forward, looking both ways as I crossed the street.

And I tried not to smile when my brothers followed in a line that looked like little ducklings following their mother. Raph with his hand sin his pockets and a blank expression. Donnie with a normal walk and curious expression. And Mikey with his hands behind him and a big smile as he had a skip to his step behind Donnie. I shook my head and quickly pressed forward, not able to wipe the smile off my face completely.

As I approached the door Mikey turned to eye the driveway, "Guess you're right. Sensei's not here." We all heard the slight disappointment in his voice and I sighed when Donnie put a hand on Mikey's arm in a soothing manner.

"We'll get ta see Sensei soon, Knucklehead," Raph gruffed with kind green eyes, "So don't look so sad."

"Sir, yes, sir," Mikey joked as he saluted our brother. Donnie and I both rolled our eyes as Raph looked at our youngest flatly. I turned while shaking my head and began to unlock the door. I slowly opened it and was relieved that all the lights out, which meant Sensei was out.

"Wow! It's just like we left it!" Mikey said in wonder as we all filed in. Raph closed the door behind him and nodded his head, "Sensei always did keep the place super clean though!"

"Yeah," Donnie smiled as he walked around slowly. I smiled too for a moment but then frowned when I looked towards the dojo. I began walking towards the dojo and my brothers fell silent behind me. I looked around the dojo with sad eyes before clearing my throat and moving towards the weapon's rack, "What is Sensei going to think when he comes home and all our weapons are missing?"

"Like Mikey said, April will explain to him for us," I replied, feeling a bit guilty but shaking it off as I grabbed my katanas. I smiled at the familiarity of them and their weight. Raph practically rushed for his sais and I chuckled.

"Wow, he really does take care of them," Mikey admitted softly as he turned over his nunchakus in his hands. I smiled and nodded at him when our eyes met.

"Found our holsters," Donnie suddenly declared and we turned to find him in the corner. He had already finished strapping on his holster and had put away his bo staff. He gave Raph his belt and holster before doing the same to the rest of us.

"Thanks Donnie," I smiled and he returned that smile as I strapped on my straps then holstered my katana blades. Mikey and Raph had just finished the same when we all stood there silently, "Well, everyone have everything?"

"Yup," Raph grinned as he twirled his sai in his hands. I rolled my eyes at the display and then turned again.

"Then let's go guys," I ordered quietly and they nodded after me. I felt a strange sense of belonging that was so random that it made me pause before walking ahead. It felt normal to be like this, ordering them and having their respect for the most part. It felt normal to be leading them.

We left Sensei's house and Raph had strangely asked if he could lock up so I let him and watched at how his hands were shaking a little. I put a hand on his shoulder and comforted him like he had done for me earlier. Donnie and Mikey both didn't seem to see his hands shaking or if they did they didn't say anything.

"I don't like it," Raph had near whispered to me as we walked down the sidewalk. Donnie was talking softly to Mikey, but it was not like he was trying not to be heard. However Raph seemed like he _didn't_ want Donnie or Mikey to hear what he was about to say.

"Don't like what?" I asked with concern as I turned towards him. He looked straight ahead with his brow furrowed and a hand on his weapon.

"Lying and going behind Sensei's back," He muttered under his breath and my heart skipped a beat before I looked at the ground and sighed, "I know we're trying to keep him safe from Shredder...but he's a part of our family. He should know what's goin' on."

"I just know that if he ever learns about what's going on _nothing_ will stop him from trying to get involved with Shredder," I shuddered and Raph frowned, nodding his head in agreement, "I'm sorry that you have to lie to Sensei, Raph. I promise it won't last long, I promise."

"Just don't do anythin' by yerself, okay? Ya have a bad habit of thinkin' it's better ta leave us out," Raph finished and I nodded, smiling at him when he looked a bit better than he had, "I just know what it's like to lie to someone and have that relationship and trust ruined."

I looked at him in confusion before my eyes widened as the slight pain I had saw in his eyes and the way he seemed to draw into himself more but even as I noticed it, it suddenly disappeared and I felt concerned all over again, "What do you mean, Raph?"

Raph looked at me with a blank face and looked conflicted, "Well...ya know how Shredder's been threatenin' us and our friends?" I nodded, frowning, "Well...one thing he told Donnie about my past...a person in my past...well it's a long story."

"We'd certainly like to hear it if you don't mind," Donnie suddenly interrupted and we turned to look behind us with wide eyes. Mikey and Donnie were looking at us expectantly, "I feel sorta left out in the way Raph only tells you everything Leo."

Raph blushed and crossed his arms, glaring, "Ugh, fine! I'll tell ya guys too but ya can't tell anybody or I'll beat tha livin' shit outta ya!" My eyes went slightly wide as Mikey's eyes widened further and we all nodded.

"It's okay, Raphie! You can tell us anything, you know that!" Mikey exclaimed as he came closer to us. Raph's look softened only a little as he nodded and shrugged at the same time. Donnie and I shared a look and I knew Donnie was just at concerned at how Raph was behaving.

We began walking again since Raph urged us to keep going and that he'd tell us the story as we walked to the Saki Industry building, "Well I've only been ta two other foster homes than tha one Donnie and I were in here. But the last one I had been in was a good one, as ya guys know. Remember how I told ya he died three years ago?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Donnie nodded as Mikey looked confused, "But that was before Mikey came over."

"Oh, right," Raph turned to Mikey, who looked oddly patient, "My last foster Dad was great and he taught me a whole bunch of stuff, includin' martial arts and mainly ninjitsu. He had really loved tha Japanese culture, I remember."

We smiled when Raph began to smile and I made sure we crossed a road safely when it appeared Raph was getting distracted in his story, "And one day he just got really sick and stayed in the hospital. his immune system was failin' him and he died four days later in the hospital. It had been awhile since I felt pain like that."

"I understand," Donnie frowned as he walked closer to Raph, who stared at him for a moment before nodding his head, "But Shredder told me about this other guy from your past...one that wasn't very good to you." Raph nodded again, his shoulders slumping.

"I never really wanted ta tell ya guys this...cause...cause I wasn't sure how'd ya look at me after," Raph began as he cleared his throat and had trouble looking at any of us.

"Raph, you're our brother; our quadruplet. That's rare enough as it is. We won't ever judge you about something like this," I urged strongly and he blushed a little, smirking afterwards. Mikey and Donnie shared grins in my direction, "So you can tell us but we won't force you to. We're just concerned."

"I know...it's just hard ta talk about," Raph sighed and Mikey playfully hit his arm, looknig sympathetic and understanding. Raph swatted Mikey again and I chuckled when he whined, "Anyways, before I was _rudely_ interrupted...the first person that ever adopted me was called Robert Jackson." I watched as something painful happened to Raph's eyes and the way he almost shuddered at the name alone.

"Sounds like a stupid name," Mikey suddenly commented seriously and Raph looked at him in surprise before he burst out laughing. Donnie shook his head good-naturedly at Mikey and I chuckled alongside Raph.

"Yer somethin' else, Bro," Raph grinned as he rubbed Mikey's hat off his head as usual. Mikey pouted and fixed it, "But yeah, Robert liked ta be called by his last name Jackson...so that was always somethin' weird ta me. But I can remember bein' sorta happy in tha Foster home I'd been in since I can remember, probably since they took me away from tha hospital."

We all frowned at the reminder of being separated at birth and he continued with a lower voice, "He came and looked for a child but he seemed ta be one of those overly picky type. He apparently saw my fiery type spirit and liked what he saw because he adopted me that very same day. I remember bein' sad ta leave tha friends I had there but also sorta happy that someone finally wanted ta adopt me. I was 9 when he adopted me."

My heart plummeted to the ground at hearing how old he had been. Donnie looked pale to and Mikey looked outwardly shocked. Raph didn't notice and kept on talking after we had safely crossed over to another sidewalk. We were getting close to the city now, "After he took me home I had learned that he came from a very religious family and that he had a son that had died a couple of year before he adopted me. I remember feelin' very bad for him because somethin' like that had ta suck. But Jackson was very good to me for awhile and treated me like tha son he lost."

"That is a typical pattern for someone who lost a child," Donnie spoke up as he looked a bit apprehensive, "But sadly, some people can't handle it and develop mental disorders."

"I think he had one...no, I _know_ he had one," Raph shook his head as he glared at his feet, "It was a couple months there that I realized he was treatin' me just like his son, tha one that died, and it was startin' ta scare me. Tha longer I was there tha longer he acted like he never had that other son and that I was his real son. It was very confusin' and disturbin' but at tha time I didn't know really what ta say."

"That is very scary, Raph," Mikey shivered as he rubbed at his arm, "Sounds like Donnie was right about the mental disorder thingy." Raph wrapped a arm around Mikey when it was clear that Mikey couldn't stop shivering. I frowned and shared a look with Donnie, who looked at me sadly. All my brothers knew some form of abuse growing up...and all I experienced was lack of attention until Sensei adopted me. I felt utterly useless at knowing what to say to them at points like this.

"Well, it only got bad after I realized how he was treatin' me," Raph licked his lips, "He was nice ta me but treatin' me like his dead son and like I said, very disturbin', but I just went through it because it wasn't like he was mean ta me. However, I quickly learned how strict he was because of his religious views."

"He...is that when he started to beat you?" Donnie asked softly, afraid to set Raph off. Raph's jaw tightened and he gulped, his hands forming into fists. Mikey back off so that Raph could have his space.

"It...it started with a strict schedule of when we ate together and when I was supposed ta shower. In tha schedule I was also supposed ta read some of tha Bible before bed every night and he'd ask me tha verse I read ta make sure I did it. And if I didn't...he would take his belt ta punish me, sayin' that tha word of God was important ta learn and that I knew this," Raph explained as he sounded angry, "He acted like I should have known it...but I had only been there nearly three months! That was tha first time he'd ever punished me, but he didn't leave any bruises and it was just like a normal spankin', just with a belt. I felt so embarrassed afterwards."

"I understand that," Mikey muttered as he crossed his arms like he's hugging himself. Raph suddenly faltered and I put an arm around Mikey, dragging him to my side.

"I'm sorry you guys had to experience that," I frowned heavily and Raph shrugged slowly, staring at Mikey while Donnie stood my Raph and gave him a soft smile.

"You didn't deserve anything he did, Raph. You too Mikey," Donnie replied quietly and Mikey nodded as Raph gently knucked Donnie's arm with a tiny smirk, "Did...well you said that he escalated from there?"

Raph's smirk disappeared and he nodded, "Yeah...anythin' from there on out that wasn't seen fit by "God" I was punished for by him with that belt. A few times he used a skinny twig, which believe me it actually does hurt. One time I was outside with some neighborhood kids playin' and one of them were bein' mean and hittin' on this other boy that I liked so I pushed him ta tha ground angrily and threatened ta hit him again if he tried ta be mean ta my friend..."

"I would have done the same," I told him as I nodded and he nodded back.

"Well tha other kids ran off because they didn't want ta play with us anymore since I beat up that one kid," Raph grinned only a little, "But my friend thanked me and I told him he should get checked out by his Mom, so he left too so that he could get cleaned and wrapped up. What I didn't know is that my Dad was watchin' us through tha window and was livid that I used "violence" ta resolve any situation. He dragged me into tha house as I yelled and hit me with tha belt askin' me ta explain why I'd hit that boy when God doesn't like violence and that we should respect our neighbors. I tried ta explain my side of tha story, but it only mad it worse. He ended up hittin' me on my arms with tha belt and left bruises all while explainin' that tha punishment was necessary for my own good and understandin'. So tha next week I couldn't play with my friends because of the bruises. He sent them off."

"That's horrible!" Donnie gasped, surprising Raph with how loud he was. I didn't notice that my hands had curled into fists.

"I fought back as I grew older, but I was used ta what set him off and what didn't. I finally realized around 11 that he was just sick in tha head and needed ta find some counselin'. He used his religion ta punish me a lot and I was forced ta go ta church and stuff when I didn't want ta. So yeah...I have problems with trust and with adults," Raph muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Don't we all?" Mikey huffed with a small smile in Raph's direction. I chuckled and nodded my head when Raph looked over at us and smirked.

"I'm sorry to keep bringing us back to the topic, but I'm trying to understand," Donnie interrupted, licking his lips, "But what happened to Jackson? Was he arrested?"

Raph blinked and then smirked, "Oh yeah...well it got ta be too much stress for me and I ran away one night. I was found by this nice elderly couple, who gave me a place ta stay for tha night and some food. they were concerned about me when they saw tha bruises and I told them tha truth, not thinkin' they would believe me. But they did and they called tha police, who brought over a social worker for me. They learned everythin' and had him arrested. I was sent ta another foster home and stayed there until my last Dad got me."

I was relieved to see a lot of tension leave his shoulders. It seemed that finally telling us was making him feel a whole lot better. I knew the feeling of finally relieving some heavy burden. Mikey beamed at Raph, who smirked, "So yeah, he got what he deserved and I got a new family."

"Exactly!" I grinned, feeling much lighter now that Raph was smirking again. I looked around us to see that we were walking down a hill that would take us into the city, "And we're almost in the city now!"

"Yeah, we can rescue Karai," Raph smirked, looknig determined, "If I get to use my sais then that'd be just gravy."

"Gravy?" Mikey blurted, laughing afterwards, "That's funny, Raphie!"

"Don't call me that, Baby Brat," Raph growled before he yanked Mikey over and began wrestling with him. I rolled my eyes but still felt heavy relief until I saw Donnie looking lost in thought. He was frowning.

"What's up, Donnie?" I asked as Raph stopped playing with Mikey so that they both looked over at him too. He blinked in surprise and then bit his lip, "Don?"

"I was just worried...that Shredder...when he threatened me...he told me he could bring Raph's abusive ex foster dad back...and now that I know the story I'm just worried and thinking about how he could do that," Donnie confessed, rubbing his arm as Raph's eyes widened.

"I knew that he told ya about him but I didn't know that..." Raph replied as he paled a little, "How can he do somethin' like that?"

"How can he do anything?" Mikey sighed as he rubbed at his face, "He's such a monster."

"Agreed," I frowned as I patted Donnie's shoulder and sent comforting smile to Raph, "But no matter what we have a lot of people on our side, including Nakano now."

"Yeah, Nakano-Otosan cares enough about us that he was worried Sensei was abusing us! So he'd be totally worried about you, Raph!" Mikey continued as Raph shook his head.

"Yer probably right," He smirked and Donnie also nodded, twisting his fingers anxiously, "And what's with ya callin' Nakano Father at tha end of his name?"

Mikey blushed a little, "Well he is our real Father...but Sensei _is_ our Father. Still I wanted to give Nakano-Otosan some respect to..."

"I forget your heart of gold sometimes little brother," I grinned and laughed when he blushed brightly. Donnie chuckled as Raph smirked, swatting his back with unnecessary force. Mikey rolled his eyes at Raph and we continued our walk again. Raph decided to change the subject as we walked and kept talking about how much he'd really like to use his weapons. I scolded him for wanting to use his weapons on real people, unless they were trying to hurt you. Donnie sarcastically replied that's the very reason we took our weapons in the first place. Mikey commented that people were randomly staring at us.

"It's because we have blunt martial arts weapons strapped to us," Donnie replied and Mikey just continued to giggle and Don's use of words. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll be lucky if tha police don't see us and wonder why we are armed," Raph joked and Donnie snorted in laughter alongside Mikey.

"We'll...it's almost Halloween. For all they know we're cosplaying," I replied and Raph looked at me with wide eyes before barking out a laugh. I smiled at hearing all my brothers laughing until I stopped in my tracks. They bumped into me and Raph actually cursed.

"What tha hell, Fearless?" He asked and went silent when I pointed to the building that had Saki Industries in bold, "That's tha buildin' Sensei was talkin' about that one time he picked us up from school..."

"It's bigger than I was thinking," Mikey commented as he blinked wide eyes at the building. I nodded and silently crossed the road with my brothers behind me in a row again. I avoid people's eyes as they stared at us, some even commenting that we all looked like cute little warriors. Raph rolled his eyes and Donnie grinned at Mikey.

"Where's the entrance?" I asked out loud as I scanned the building. Raph bumped my shoulder and looked over at him only to see the Shredder himself getting into a fancy car, then driving off, "Well at least we know where to go in."

"And we don't have to worry about seeing Shredder there either," Mikey said as he sounded absurdly relieved. I smiled back at him and he smiled back.

"Alright, let's go," I instructed as I began jogging to the entrance with them following behind me. Upon seeing that it was just easy I walked straight into the building and saw a desk with a woman behind it, "Follow my lead, okay?"

They nodded and I walked up to the woman, who stared at us for a moment in surprise before clearing her throat," Yes, can I help you?"

"We're here to see our friend Karai. She lives here with her Father," I explained with a kind smile. The woman, Amanda, studied us with a frown for a moment.

"I'm sorry but Master Saki has ordered for no visitors. It's busy around this time," She replied looking unsure and I frowned, quickly coming up with an idea.

"Yeah, we discussed this with Saki just outside before he left. He told us that it's okay to see Karai since we're her best friends and she trusts us," I explained and her eyes lit up with both surprise and confusion.

"What are your names?" She asked as she typed, "I'll make sure to know for next time."

Inwardly I panicked and noticed my brothers tense up behind me but Raph stepped up and winked, "My name is Richard and these are my friends, Lucas, David, and Matthew."

The clerk Amanda typed the names and then smiled, "Okay, thank you. It's on the 10th floor."

"Thanks," Raph grinned as he hit my shoulder, "Let's go Lucas. C'mon guys."

I rolled my eyes but followed as Donnie and Mikey followed behind us. We spotted an elevator and climbed in before I pressed the 10th floor button. As soon as the door closed we breathed a sigh of relief. I turned to Raph, "Nice save there."

He beamed with pride, "Thanks! I just figured that if Shredder hears those names at least it wouldn't be _our_ names."

"He'll most likely make connections anyways," Donnie replied blankly, "But at least we know whose the best liar in the family."

"Say what?" Raph growled at Donnie, "Don't make me swat at ya too, David." Donnie laughed and so did Mikey. I smiled as I watched them and turned to watch the floors we passed. It dinged at the 10th floor and I prepared myself for anything. The doors opened and I saw an empty elegant styled hallway of some sorts.

"Wow, someone thinks highly of themselves," Donnie commented as he rolled his eyes.

"We don't have time to make fun of the Shredder," I hissed quietly and they looked at me, "Be ready for anything. We don't know what Shredder's capable of doing." They nodded and I silently walked towards the end of the hall, looking around it.

I saw another small hallway that led to a big open room that looked like a fancy living room area. Straight ahead from the hall was another hallway with numerous doors. I frowned at seeing no one and it sent me on edge. I thought for a moment until someone tapped my shoulder. I looked behind me at my brothers who were crowding the wall behind me, also trying ot look. Donnie sent me a serious look, "Le- I mean Lucas, I think our best bet is in the next hall with doors. Karai might be there."

Nodding I gave my brother an appreciative smile before calmly walking out, my brothers following closely. When I saw no one it made me tense but I kept walking. I was shocked when we entered the living room and I saw a maid cleaning up in there. She paused when she saw us and I panicked, "W-We here to see our friend Karai. We've already gotten permission."

The maid looked absurdly relived and nodded politely, "She is in her room. It is down the hall and at the right, fifth door on the right hall."

"Thank you," I bowed politely,which startled her and she blushed, returning to cleaning up. I nodded back at my brothers and we continued on our way with Raph making sarcastic comments about how easy everything was.

"You never say something like that on a mission," Mikey scolded in a whisper and I rolled my eyes bu silently agreed. We passed more maids or servants, which shocked me to no ends. I saw the Foot clan symbol on all heir attire and really felt hatred for the Shredder then.

We turned the hall and stopped, staring for anything unusual," I don't see anything bad but we should still be careful."

"I agree," Donnie whispered, "Something doesn't feel right." So he felt it too? Mikey and Raph nodded silently as I wondered how truly connected or alike we all were. I shook my head and continued on, counting for the fifth door.

I brightened when I found the door with my eyes but then the universe proved it like to mess with us when I heard heavy footsteps, "Hey, who are you all?!" We all froze and turned apprehensively to see a man with brown hair, a beard, and a big muscular chest and arms staring at us with narrowed eyes. I eyed the sword he had on his belt.

"We are Karai's friends. I'm David," Donnie replied almost smoothly. I was just hoping this wasn't one of Shredder's henchmen and that he didn't know who we really are. The man eyed us for a minute.

"Karai is grounded. No visitors," He growled lowly and I itched in front of my brothers, "Leave this place immediately."

"Not until we see Karai," I frowned as I stepped in front of my brothers, feeling angry at teh situation we were in, "We're her best friends and we're worried that we haven't heard a thing from her in almost two whole days."

"She's fine but she's grounded. No phones, no TV, no visitors," The man replied with an aggravated tone.

"So she's basically locked in her room then?" Mikey blurted and then didn't look sorry about saying it. The man glared at Mikey and Raph stepped in front.

"We aren't leavin' until we know she's okay pal," He added as he crossed his arms and I nodded, looknig at the man seriously. The man stepped forth and I tensed.

"If you don't leave I'll force you too then call the police," He replied seriously and I sneered at him for even threatening to touch my family.

"We're not leaving without Karai. That's final," I growled and the man glared at me before pulling back his fist. MY eyes widened and I easily blocked the punch that was meant for my face. My brothers gasped before Raph joined my side, kicking the man in the stomach, forcing him away from me, "Mikey, Donnie, get in the room and get Karai."

"Sure thing!" Mikey acknowledged as I heard Donnie already getting to work on the lock. The man yelled as he swung around and kicked Raph in the side. I steadied Raph and threw a murderous look at the man. I rushed forward and he blocked my hits until I twisted, ducked and the kicked upwards, hitting his chin and sending him backwards.

"Whoa," Raph grinned as joined my side again, "Look at ya, Fearless." I grinned back and we tag teamed our efforts, only attacking when he attacked us first. We kept him from getting around us so that Mikey and Donnie could get Karai out of that room.

"Le- I mean Lucas! David got the door unlocked but it's really heavy for some reason!" Mikey shouted and I looked to Raph, who nodded and rushed to their aide to help them push open the door. I backed away as the man got up and drew his sword.

My eyes widened tot eh size of dinner plates. This is exactly what I hoped wouldn't happen, "You'd really pull a weapon on a child? Are you unwell?" Mikey snorted in laughter behind me.

"Well you have weapons, don't you?" The man smirked evilly and I frowned, drawing my katanas, "Leave peacefully and I won't run you through."

"Seriously? You'd commit murder just to keep a girl imprisoned in her own home? What is the matter with you?" Mikey suddenly growled as he came to my side.

"Shut your mouth, boy!" The man growled as he looked really angry. A creak sounded off loudly and I turned to see that Raph and Donnie successfully unlocked and pushed the door open, "No!"

I gasped when the man rushed forward and I blocked his sword with both my katanas, watching my arms wobble a little under his strength. I was surprised though when suddenly Mikey came out of nowhere and literally used the wall and my shoulder to kick the man in the face and land in front of me, "Get Karai, Lucas!"

I rushed off only when Raph joined Mikey and pushed the door open the rest of the way, noticing Karai standing slowly. I was so happy to see her in here, "Karai!"

"Leo! What in the world is going on!?" Karai shouted as she ran to my side and hugged me. I noticed the bruises on her arm and growled lowly as Donnie came into the room, "How'd you get past Bradford?"

"We havent exactly," Donnie said as he also hugged Karai, "We need to get you out of here."

"Before we leave I need to get to Shredder's office. There's something important in there," Karai nodded as Donnie and I shared a look, "Thanks for coming to get me."

"You're our friend, Karai, of course we came," I smiled and she smiled warmly back. I blushed until I was reminded that my brothers were still fighting off that man, Bradford, "Let's go fend him off so we can escape." Donnie nodded.

As soon as we got towards the door Raph was sent backwards, landing in front of us with a grunt of pain. I gasped and Donnie leaned down to help him up. Karai and I rushed out to see Bradford grab Mikey by the hand and twisted, throwing him behind him on the ground.

"You've made a big mistake," I snarled as I rushed forward faster than I expected. Bradford shouted in alarm when I used my katanas to block his attacks and leaned backwards to kick him in the center with full force. Apparently I kicked him so hard that he was sent flying backwards down the hall. Immediately I was at Mikey's side, who was cradling his wrist, "Mikey! You okay!"

"A...All sunshine here," He grinned painfully but I could tell his wrist was swelling slightly. Karai rushed over and bent down to look at Mikey, "Hey Karai! Glad to see your okay. We, especially Leo, were all so worried!"

I blushed and glared at Mikey as Karai laughed warmly, "Nice to see you too, Squirt. But enough with the pleasantries for now, we need to go to Shredder's office!"

I helped Mikey up and turned to see Raph and Donnie join us with twin looks of anger on their faces. I searched Raph for injuries but he just waved me off so I turned to Karai, "Let's hurry. Take us to his office."

She smirked and took off in a run with us following fast. We avoided Bradford and I snarled as I passed him, daring him to get up all the way and follow us. We rushed down the left hallway and went all the way down to the end door. Karai opened it and rushed in immediately going for the big brown desk by the windows.

"What is so important in here? Does Shredder have more files on us?" Donnie asked curiously as Raph and I watched the door.

"He told me that he had hold over you Donnie and I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner," Karai apologized suddenly and Donnie looked away sadly, "But no, I don't know of any papers anymore. I just know about a couple I saw about myself."

I blinked in surprise and turned, "About you? What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later," She winced as she brought out a yellow folder and then grinned, "Here it is. Now let's leave!"

"Couldn't agree with you more," Mikey beamed as they joined us in a run out of here. I shouted in alarm when a knife went right past Raph and my own head, hitting the wall. I was so shocked at how far this person was willing to go to stop us. I mean, what in the world?!

"Are ya tryin' ta kill us?!" Raph shouted at Bradford, who was stalking towards us.

"Let us leave, Bradford," Karai hissed angrily and Bradford glared at her, drawing his sword once more, "You're insane!"

I panicked and drew my katanas again, watching as my brothers drew their own weapons. Bradford paused at this but then smirked as my hands shook. I couldn't let anything happen to my brothers or Karai! But this man literally didn't care how he stopped us!

"Eat this you Chuck Norris wannabe!" Mikey suddenly shouted and I turned to look at him with wide eyes just as he threw a vase. Bradford was so shocked by this that he actually got hit in the face with it and sent crumbling to the floor with a loud painful shout, "Let's go!"

We rushed off without another word until we reached the elevator. Donnie practically stabbed the button and we all file din when it opened. We all panted as the doors closed and we were safely moving to the first floor. Raph turned to Mikey, "Where in the world did you get that vase?"

"I figured Shred-Head wouldn't mind if I found use in his artwork," Mikey shrugged with a beaming grin. Karai started laughing as she leaned on me. I blushed and chuckled nervously. Donnie rolled his eyes at us as Raph smirked, wrapping one arm around Mikey in one of those Raph-hugs.

"Does your wrist hurt, Mikey?" I asked after remembering the swelling I saw. It was almost laughable at how fast Donnie sprung to attention.

"It aches a bit," Mikey confessed as he showed us his left wrist and Donnie joined him, "He twisted it and bruised it...but I don't think it's broken or anything. He serious has a big grip like Hun." We all darkened at the mention of Hun.

"It's not broken," Donnie sighed in relief as he let go of Mikey's wrist, "I'll wrap it up in something to keep it straight."

"Thanks D," Mikey smiled up at him and I smiled too as I watched them. But then my eyes widened when Karai's hand curled around mine.

"When we get out I have something very important to tell you four," She told me and we all went silent, looking at her in growing apprehension. The elevator opened and we walked out. Amanda stared at us in confusion and Karai waved with a fake smile.

We finally made it out of the building and we were still panting when we made it far enough way where we wouldn't feel as worried. I turned to Karai at the same time she turned to me. She handed me the yellow folder without a word and I blinked in confusion, "I don't know how to s...say it..."

Donnie, Raph, and Mikey crowded around me as I opened the folder and saw articles. I rose an eyebrow but then discovered other documents and a smaller more crumbled document caught my attention. I took it out of the folder and straightened it so we could see. It was a birth certificate. Karai's birth certificate, "Why did you take your birth certificate?"

"Look at it all," She urged as he rubbed her arms, looking uncomfortable and unsure. My brothers and I shared a look before looking at it again. I saw where the doctor signed, the date of her birth, the Mother's signature and the Father-

"W...What?" Donnie gasped as we all stood, our eyes glued to the Father's signature, "B...But this is Sensei's signature not Shredder's."

"Exactly," Karai replied softly, "He told me that Hamato Yoshi is my real Father. That proves it."

"Oh my God..." I breathed as I stared at her. She nodded and looked at the ground, "That means that you didn't die in the fire like he thought yo did. Shredder took you away from him!"

"Yeah..." Karai nodded again, looking more uncomfortable, "I never knew...I...I didn't know...and when I learned it he told me everything and locked me in my room hoping I'd still pledge allegiance to him."

I felt anger course through me at her words and my eyes widened when tears started to form in her eyes. Suddenly and without warning she tarted to cry a little. Raph and Donnie both panicked and I quickly handed the folder to Donnie before grabbing Karai in a hug and stroking her hair.

"It's okay Karai, we'll take you to Sensei's house. You can explain the situation to him when he gets home and he'll take you in without even thinking about it. He'll shelter you from Shredder," I soothed and she continued to cry but nodded into my shoulder as she hugged me tight.

"And you know the truth now!" Mikey smiled as Karai looked over my shoulder at him tearfully, "I know it sucks how you learned it and that your life was a life before...but now you can have a new life just like we all have! And you're not alone because we can be your new family!"

Karai nodded again, laying her head on my shoulder as I blushed and she smiled at Mikey.

"Well we better get goin'," Raph smirked as he crossed his arms at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded as Karai finally parted from me and rubbed her nose, "We still gotta find out about Slash."

"Yeah, let's go," I ordered, trying not to blush or smile too big when Karai grabbed my hand again. My brothers smiled at me and I rolled my eyes for the 100th time this morning.

* * *

 **Wow what a long chapter! Haha, sorry if it was too long but a lot was supposed to happen! I hope you enjoyed it regardless! We know more about Raph and now Chris Bradford is in the picture. Mikey throwing a vase in his face was the best! So hugs for Mikey! And hugs for Raph!**

 **Stay awesome everyone! :D Look forward to the reviews!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! I'm still busy but I'll have more of a break DURING thanksgiving…after the actual thanksgiving day that is. I'm also having a break this weekend so I'll write then too!**

 **Sorry for not doing review replies but I'm pressed for time and want to write as much as I can for you guys! That doesn't mean I don't care about what you have to say or anything. And I'm still very thankful!**

 **I think you'll REALLY love this chapter! So Happy Reading! :D**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Raphael's Point of View:**_

"Wait, Leo!" Karai interrupted with a gasp and we all came ta a stop from where we were runnin' away from tha Saki Industries buildin'.

"What's wrong?" Leo fretted when he noticed tha change in her posture. My emerald eyes traveled down ta their joined hands and I smirked again.

"I don't want to go to Ha…I mean…my real Father's house just yet," Karai choked on tha name and we all understood. She'd _just_ learned that her whole life was based on a lie and that tha person she was supposed ta _hate_ was tha very person that was her real Father, "I want to go with you guys to help find Slash."

Leo looked at tha rest of us but his eyes lingered on mine in that way it did when he was askin' for my backup support…as if I was _essential_ ta his decision makin'. It always left me feelin' a little special or _needed_ , if ya will. So I nodded because I figured Karai would want ta be better prepared for what she might say ta Sensei, "Okay, Karai. You can come with us. Donnie, what time is it?"

Karai glanced in my direction with gratitude and I blushed as Donnie looked at his phone and grimaced, "It's 7:22 a.m…. It took us longer ta get out than I expected."

A grim silence followed and Mikey let out a nervous laugh, "Longer than we thought because Bradford is crazy!"

"At least he won't be doing anythin' for a while," I grinned at him and he grinned back, "Throwin' that vase in his face will definitely be a setback."

Leo's lips curled into a small smile before he looked seriously at Mikey, "We have a while before April and the others can join us…we might even find Slash before they can get out of school. Can you call Oliver and tell him we're starting the search?"

"Sure thing, bro!" Mikey beamed as he brought out his phone and walked away ta hear. I watched him in my peripheral vision.

"Where are you guys planning to start?" Karai asked with a brow raised. Leo turned ta her with a small blush on his face while Donnie and I shared a grin.

"Oliver gave us some tips last night so we're starting around southern Chinatown and we'll make our way up to the docks. Oliver says Slash goes there a lot," Leo explained sheepishly, lookin' unsettled about somethin' for only a moment.

"Well good thing I grabbed this when you guys opened the door," Karai commented while bendin' over ta grab a black and red dagger from her shoe. We all watched in shock but my lips twitched into a smirk, "I thought it was Bradford or Shredder again but I'm glad I grabbed it. Chinatown is no joke."

Leo's shock quickly morphed into a serious cautious look, "Exactly. We need to stay together and always have a means of communication on us."

"Look who's been listening to me," Donnie teased and Leo rolled his eyes. I turned ta look at Mikey but he was already bouncin' back ta our sides, "What did Oliver say?"

"He is so relieved we're starting but yelled at me for waking him up," Mikey laughed easily and Donnie sent a understandin' look ta Leo that he ignored, "He was pleasantly surprised that we actually started the search this early."

"The earlier the better," Leo justified with red cheeks when Karai looked at Leo again in confusion. I grinned some more, "Let's go grab a taxi for Chinatown. It might take us a little more than half an hour to get where we need to start."

"Lead the way," Karai gestured with a big knowin' smile on her face as she stared at him. I could see tha romance bloomin' for them from here and rolled my eyes. Donnie and Mikey snickered in their hands as Leo practically stomped past us ta lead tha way. I've never seen him so embarrassed and self-conscious before. It was so fun ta mess with him; in tha same way it was ta make fun of Donnie and April.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **No One's Point of View: (I'll use his first name more here)**_

Nakano Eiichi woke up that morning feeling more content then he'd felt in _days_. That had everything to do with his boys; even if he knew that he still had A LOT of work to do to gain more of their trust and affections. It still made him feel at ease because he'd gotten everything off his chest…he no longer had important secrets from his boys. And they understood him.

He was only worried about what Oroku Saki would do once he found out that he'd told his boys everything; and that his boys were trying to rebel against Saki. He was alarmed when Donatello confessed that he was being blackmailed by "Shredder", as they called him, because Saki had not said anything to him about this when he wanted his help.

Eiichi sighed and looked over at his alarm clock that stated it was 7:56 a.m., he usually woke up later, like around 8 to 9 but it must have been the slight anxiety that woke him up sooner. He kicked the covers off himself and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After he'd dressed and combed through his hair he walked out of his room into the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of cereal. As he settled into his usual kitchen chair he began to think about what to say to his boys. They were worried about Karai, but would Saki really do anything to his own daughter? It seemed to him that Karai was always very elusive as a person in general…maybe their worries are unfounded.

"Maybe I can convince Leo that she's alright somehow," He muttered to his bowl before shaking his head. Out of his boys he wasn't sure who trusted him the least, Leo or Raph. Probably Raphael. Donnie seemed as comfortable with him as he was with Donnie while Mikey probably already cared for him more than he deserved. Now that he had them in his life it'd be hard to live his life without them in it.

Eiichi sighed and found that his appetite was diminishing but forced himself to finish the whole bowl. And what about their other friend, Slash? What had happened to him to make his boys create plans to go search for him today? This had his heart beating faster just at the thought. He didn't want his sons to get into any trouble with Saki; especially not after the whole Leo and hospital thing…

After finishing his cereal, Eiichi cleaned his bowl and put it away. He had turned to but the clean bowl away in the cabinets when he froze. There on the fridge was a note hanging from a magnet:

 _Nakano,_

 _Leo's bein' a worrywart and we decided ta start searching for Slash early because we couldn't sleep. We're goin' out for breakfast so don't worry about that. We're probably gonna be searching with Oliver or whatever so we're not alone. We've got our phones on us._

 _See ya when we get back,_

 _Raph_

Eiichi numbly dropped the bowl the same time his mouth dropped open and the color left his face. His boys were out looking for Slash this _early_ in the morning?! _Where_ were they looking?! Why didn't they wait until later?! Couldn't sleep? What's going on? Clearly they were keeping something secret from him…what if they got into danger?!

What if Saki _caught_ them?!

Eiichi suddenly felt nauseous and ignored the broken bowl beneath him as he all but flew to the house phone near his desk. His fingers were shaking so bad he pressed a few wrong numbers but finally got it right and paced worriedly as dialing started.

The dialing kept on forever in Eiichi's mind until Hamato Yoshi's answering machine picked up. He scowled and dropped the phone before rushing back to his desk and grabbing his keys. He locked up and flew to his car before backing up and driving off like a madman on wheels.

' _I remember what Saki said about Hamato-san,'_ Eiichi thought as he drove almost wildly in his panic, _'He said Hamato-san worked at a "pathetic" martial arts place in the middle of town that his friend owned.'_

Eiichi reached in his pocket for his phone when he'd hit a stoplight and hurriedly dialed Donnie, who was at the top of his speed dial list alphabetically. He mentally prayed, his fingers still shaking, that Donnie would answer. For whatever reason, either he was in trouble or his phone was silenced or maybe he just wasn't answering him…..

Or maybe he was in a situation where he _can't_ answer his phone.

Eiichi's breaths came out in tiny pants now as his nerveless fingers dialed for Leo's phone. Nothing. He tried Mikey's phone. _Nothing_. Raph's phone. _**Nothing**_!

He was close to hyperventilating as he was finally able to drive and his car lurched forward with the need to get to where he was going. Many people on the sidewalks or in passing cars looked at him oddly but he was hardly paying any attention besides his growing panic and insanity.

He finally had them again. He was _finally_ getting to know them; he could make up for all these years…and yet he starts off by not even knowing where they are when _Saki_ might be involved?

The very thought that they could be in danger because they couldn't _trust_ him enough really hurt; but he could understand why they wouldn't trust him. It didn't make it any easier for him. He always knew it'd be hard to suddenly be a parent, but he's doing the best he can given the circumstances.

Eiichi jerked in shock and almost slammed on his breaks when he noticed the turn he needed that would take him to the center of town. His heart was jump-roping in his chest and he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself, which didn't really work all that well. He was always a big worrywart and once he got a worried thought into his head he wouldn't let it go until it was resolved. Leo was much like him in that way.

A minute or two later, he spotted the martial arts place he'd seen before. He impatiently circled around the block until he found a parking space and hurried into the building. A man in a green traditional Japanese robe turned and blinked in surprise when he saw Nakano Eiichi standing there out of breath, "Hello, my name is Terrance Bennet. I own the place. May I help you with something?"

Eiichi quickly recognized that Terrance Bennet was one of Hamato-san's friends. He bowed his head once and finally caught his breath, trying not to let his growing panic show. He wasn't sure if that worked because when he lifted his head to look at him, Terrance's eyes widened, "I really need to speak to Hamato Yoshi-san!"

Terrance immediately looked guarded, suspicious for his friend, "Yoshi? He's in a class right now. Why do you need to see him?"

Eiichi hesitated, he didn't want to bring anyone else in this business and he wasn't sure if Hamato-san would appreciate that at all. Terrance narrowed his eyes at Nakano Eiichi when he hesitated and clenched his teeth in annoyance, "I know who you are, Nakano Eiichi-san…are you here to stalk him? Are you here to cause him more pain? He's my best friend and therefore he's kept me up to date on some of the things going on in his life. I know that you've helped take those boys away from him."

Eiichi's eyes widened and his breathing faltered again. He didn't expect to even _meet_ Terrance, let alone deal with his apparent protectiveness for Hamato-san. His palms became sweaty when Terrance silently glared at him with green eyes that almost matched his own, waiting for a response, "P-Please, I'm not here to hurt him I…" He choked, "I really need to see him. It's _about_ the boys!"

Terrance's stance immediately eased up ad his eyes widened again at the desperation in Nakano's voice and the panic in his eyes. After the realization on his words kicked in Terry pointed at one of the seats, "Sit there while I got get him!"

Eiichi nodded numbly and moved mechanically to sit down, his feet moving in anxiety even as he sat. He only had to wait a couple minutes, but they were the longest in his life, when Hamato finally rushed into the room.

He looked disheveled, his brown hair a bit messy from his class and his marron robe crinkled. Hamato's chocolate brown eyes widened when he looked across the room to where a stunned Eiichi sat, "Nakano-san! My friend told me that something was wrong with the boys?!"

Eiichi barely stood before Hamato flew to his side. For some reason, the mere _sight_ of Hamato made him calmer, but he didn't dwell on it, "It's a very long story and I have a lot to tell you but…"

"What's wrong with the boys?" Hamato asked quietly, his eyes searching Eiichi's own ones for an explanation for their panic.

"I can't get in touch with them. I've called all their phones and I know they have their phones on them. They were talking about finding Slash, I think you know him, because he's missing and they think Saki's done something. Karai's also sorta missing or at least they think she is," He explained and Hamato Yoshi's eyes widened even more and his heart skipped a beat.

"Slash and Karai are missing?" He asked with horror in his eyes. Eiichi nodded and shuddered, "The boys didn't answer your calls…and they took their phones?" Nakano nodded and Hamato looked troubled.

"I don't know if Saki's involved with Slash…but would he do anything to make Karai not respond to them, I'm not sure. I don't know anything anymore. But they were being sneaky. I think they're keeping something secret," Eiichi explained more and Hamato frowned, a hand going to his chest.

"Let's go to my place. Terry is taking over my classes for me because this is an emergency," Hamato said with a bit of warmth in his gaze as he talked about his friend. Eiichi felt awkward but nodded his head, "Follow behind me in your car, please. We'll figure out how or where to find the boys!"

Eiichi knew that he made the right call tracking down Hamato Yoshi then.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Raphael's Point of View:**_

"Are you sure it was a good idea to ignore Nakano-Otosan's calls?" Mikey asked with worry as we walked on tha sidewalks of southern Chinatown. Donnie looked equally worried and I scowled down at my phone. Ta be honest, I was a little worried too because he didn't just call one of us…he called _all_ of us, which meant he was worried. I tried my best ta not make him so anxious with my letter. Guess that failed. Big whoop!

Leo sighed as he looked at Mikey from where he was walkin' in front of me, "We can't tell him that we're in Chinatown…or exactly where we're looking for Slash. We can't be 100% certain that Saki won't say something to make him tell if we did let him know."

I agreed whole-heartedly but Donnie and Mikey shared another uncertain look. If he wanted ta say something else he didn't and I frowned thoughtfully at him before returnin' ta watchin' tha streets uneasily. I noticed Karai starin' at Leo with a mixture of guilt and wondered if she felt responsible for us lyin' ta Nakano.

"So…it seems like it's a bit better," Karai commented, eyes on Leo, who turned ta look at her in confusion, "With Nakano, I mean. Do you all still hate him?"

"No!" Mikey shouted with wide eyes and we all started at his quick response, "He explained everything to us, you know, and we understand his reasons better!"

"Oh, really?" Karai asked with wide eyes before smilin' a little, "But you guys don't trust him?"

Leo looked conflicted before his eyes met mine and I paused, "Well Raph and I think that he could still be easily influenced by Shredder…."

"Hey, don't be speakin' my thoughts for me," I blushed while crossin' my arms. Leo laughed a little and Karai's smile turned into a smirk, "But basically yeah…and it's easier not ta have ta make him lie ta Shredder if he asks."

Karai, Mikey, and Donnie froze before starin' at me and my blush increased when I realized how compassionate my last sentence was. Leo was smilin' knowingly at me and I growled, "What?! Quit starin'!"

"Aww, you _do_ care Raphie!" Mikey teased and I scowled darkly in his direction because I couldn't meet anyone's eyes. Donnie chuckled and shook his head while Karai smirked at me before turnin' ta look ahead.

We wandered around for a few minutes and crowded around Leo when he brought up a map on his phone. We were already startin' ta get annoyed at tha process. I still wished that Slash would call me ta let me know he was okay and put a stop ta this whole search.

Our stomachs growled and we all stared at each other in shock before laughing. Karai mentioned, much to Leo's anger, that she'd not really been given anythin' ta eat that mornin' and wasn't sure if she would have. So Donnie suggested we stop at a Burger King that we were close by and Leo agreed.

It was funny ta see Leo and Karai together. Whether they realized it or not, they were always standin' close ta one another, or side by side. They ordered similar burgers and even sat side by side when we took our seats. Mikey and I teased them both almost tha whole time until Karai threw a fork in my direction that I barely dodged. It was hilarious ta see Mikey's flabbergasted face and I'm sure mine wasn't any better because Donnie choked on his food and Leo laughed until there were tears in his eyes.

By tha time we left there were a lot of people starin' at us, most just looked amused, and I blushed at one woman's pleased face when I held tha door open behind me long enough for her ta go through as well. Mikey was grinnin' in my face when I turned around. That brat.

We were more into central Chinatown now and it was gettin' closer ta 9 am. Karai was leanin' on Leo's arm ta look at his phone with him and I noticed tha small blush on his face. I turned ta where Donnie and Mikey where talkin' animatedly about somethin' marvelous that might happen on our "adventure".

My phone vibrated loudly and I flinched before lookin' ta see tha caller. My eyes went wide with horror when I recognized Sensei's number. I looked up and my brothers shared my look when they saw my horror, "It's Sensei!"

"Oh no," Leo moaned as Karai paled at tha mention of him, "Why is he calling now? He's never called before because technically he's not supposed to!"

"We can't involve him in this!" Donnie panicked while Mikey continued ta stare at me in matchin' horror, "Plus he'd try to track us down if we told him where we were!"

"Ignore it, Raph, we can explain to him eventually," Leo near whispered, his eyes heavy with guilt. I gulped and nodded nervously as I silenced my phone and let it ring, like I had done with Nakano's call.

"L-Leo and I are thinking we should check some of the buildings around here that Oliver said Slash likes to visit," Karai murmured, her voice soft and quiet as she eyed us uneasily. We all nodded and waited for Leo ta move. He blinked for a moment and led tha way again while none of us really questioned tha pattern developin'.

Not even a minute later did Sensei move on to call Leo, who visibly saddened and ignored tha call. This followed for Mikey and Donnie as well. It hurt ta look at them so I turned ta watch the streets again.

Over tha next hour we went through every place Oliver mentioned ta Mikey that Slash liked ta spend time at. I couldn't get myself in tha mindset of Slash. If I were him, where would I go? But tha biggest question that gripped me was why? Why would he suddenly go anywhere? Why wouldn't he come back? If nothin' else, he had Oliver…so _why_?

We took another taxi and I was textin' reports ta Casey tha entire way ta northern Chinatown. We were both annoyed at this point and I told Casey that we were checkin' tha docks as well as tha buildings around tha docks.

After we got out Leo's phone rang again and his shoulders fell. It was Sensei again. He turned to us and ignored his phone, "Okay guys, this is our last option. I don't know where else we can look when we don't even have a _clue_."

"I know that Slash likes the docks more than the other places," Mikey smiled a little, hopin' ta lighten the mood, "Oliver said so…"

"This was also near the place that he'd spy on Shredder and Hun," Donnie muttered with hate and we all tensed at tha mention of their names. My chest burned with hate just thinkin' about them.

"Just stick together," Karai scowled as she turned ta look at us, "There's still buildings to check first before we head down to the docks."

"But most of these buildings are abandoned," Leo warned, givin' us that mother hen look he gets. I almost smirked, "We don't know what kind of people could be around these parts so be careful and prepared."

"We get tha drill, Fearless," I grunted and he shot me a look before noddin' in confirmation that we at least heard what he said. We began walkin' for tha first buildin', an old video game store when a solid mass of _unease_ hit me full force.

I must have not been tha only one because Leo froze so hard he nearly tripped into tha road. Karai grabbed his arm with wide eyes. I saw Donnie frozen as well and Mikey looked like a haunted ghost. Karai's eyes widened even more when she looked around, "What? What is it?!"

Leo looked around at all of us and tha feelin' began ta ease, "J-Just a bad feeling, Karai…"

"And, what, you all have it simultaneously?!" She demanded, obviously freaked out, "Is that some sort of ESP thing?"

"I…It's just something that happens," Donnie explained uselessly as he bit his lip. Leo was takin' breaths to calm down and my hands curled into fists ta hide tha fact that they started shakin'. Mikey looked sick and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Should we wait a few minutes? Should we stop?" Karai demanded some more, uneasily watchin' all of us. Her amber eyes were practically glowin' with sisterly worry and suddenly she reminded me a lot of April.

"No, let's keep going…" Leo trailed off after takin' another look at us, "Eyes everywhere." Everyone looked more alert and serious when we nodded in agreement this time. I felt very disturbed from that feelin'. It was like those ya see in cartoons or anime…that dark aura that makes ya freeze…and I hated every _second_ of it.

I kept eyes everywhere even without Leo's command and kept constant watch over tha others. It wasn't until Mikey noticed some video game he'd always wanted that we started to relax only a little. I shook my head at his nature and Donnie took my place beside Mikey as I went and questioned tha cashier about Slash. Ta my immediate surprise, he claimed he _did_ see Slash in tha area but not in tha _store_. He'd seen him around these streets just last night!

Leo and Karai were smilin' along with me that we finally had a clue. Tha cashier wished us luck and we rejoined Donnie and Mikey. They turned when they saw our expressions and I quickly addressed Mikey, "Bro, ya know Oliver's number better than I do and I don't have it in my phone yet. Can ya call him and tell him we have a lead?"

Mikey's face brightened and his eyes filled with excitement, "Okay!"

I began ta explain everythin' I'd heard from tha cashier as we made our way out of tha shop and Mikey relayed everythin' ta Oliver, in return we learned that Oliver and some of tha Purple Dragons were comin' ta help cover more ground around here on the streets.

Tha day was takin' a turn for tha better despite that random feelin' of darkness earlier.

We were on our way ta search tha docks now and I checked my messages, grinnin' when Casey rejoiced at tha good news. I had ta convince tha Knucklehead not ta skip tha rest of his classes and I briefly wondered if he would anyways. Maybe not with April around.

"Oliver sounded so happy on the phone," Mikey commented happily ta me as we walked near tha back. Donnie, Leo, and Karai were in some group conversation over tha map on Leo's phone again so I gave Mikey my full attention, "He was thanking me almost at the end of every sentence."

I laughed at that, "Oliver's a weird guy…likes all that black and dark stuff but Slash is the only thing he really loves above all."

Mikey's face warmed immediately, "I can understand that. We all have at least one person to lean on. I'm glad I have three! Or wait…I have…let's see Karai, April, Casey, Leatherhead, Sensei, Mom… oh and Mondo-"

"We get it," I groaned and he grinned toothily. I saw Leo and tha others smirkin' over their shoulders at us and Karai looked very touched at Mikey's words.

A few minutes we arrived at tha docks, which were surrounded by large crates and storage units. That feelin' of uneasiness was comin' back but not as strongly this time. There was a tenseness to tha air and Leo turned ta us, "Where do we even start?"

"I got an idea," Karai smirked as she cracked her knuckles, "This place is big and there are many places he could be. So why don't we split up?"

Immediately Leo, despite his obvious compassion for Karai, scowled darkly and Karai blinked at him in surprise, "We shouldn't split up! We don't know what or who's out here!"

"But we could search faster and some of tha Purple Dragons are comin' ta help," I frowned, feelin' ready ta hurry and find my friend. Leo looked at me in shock, like he was expectin' me ta be on side. I felt briefly guilty, but my concern for Slash won over, "Plus Karai is right, tha place is big and sectioned off. We all have our phones so it's no big deal, Fearless."

Leo looked less conflicted as he thought and Donnie put a hand on his shoulder, noddin' at him in approval. I shot Don a look of gratitude and he smiled towards me. Leo sighed in defeat, "You're right. But keep phones close and weapons at the ready. You hear so much as a shift in the air then you have your weapons out, okay?"

"Sure, sure," I waved his worry away, rollin' my eyes. He glared at me for a second before sighin' more heavily, "How are we splittin' up?"

"I think Leo and Don should stick with me," Karai spoke up, surprisin' us once more. I rose an eyebrow but waited, "Leo knows where to find the map we need and Donnie knows how to interpret it. This way we can cover the more complicated routes here."

Leo looked impressed and so did Don. I did too, but I wouldn't voice this aloud. I smirked and nodded in amusement, "Okay. Mikey and I will take tha routes around tha storage units and warehouses. And no, Fearless, we won't go in one unless we have a good reason." I wanted ta laugh when Leo nodded, lookin' relieved. Donnie rolled his eyes and Karai smiled.

I turned ta Mikey, wonderin' if somethin' was wrong with him because he hadn't spoken since a couple of minutes ago, but he was quietly watchin' all of us and then smiled when I looked at him, "So then we should get started, Raph!"

Grinnin', I nodded my head and we gave tha others a wave before walkin' off ta tha left. They were cut off from my view as we walked down a line of storage units. Mikey practically danced in his walk beside me and I rolled my eyes as I scanned tha units. They were what you'd expect: big and numbered.

We turned left again and walked down tha cement path away from those line of storage units. My eyes caught sight of a buildin', one that you'd probably go into to purchase one of tha storage units. It was all very creepy ta me…like somethin' ya'd buy when ya murdered someone. I shivered and Mikey looked over from where he'd been skippin' around.

"I haven't seen anything," He commented as if tryin' ta distract me and I nodded in agreement, "Then again how can we when the units are locked?" His joke didn't make me laugh and his smile fell.

I noticed past that buildin' were tha warehouses. I looked towards Mikey, who was lookin' at tha warehouses with a wary but serious expression. It almost caught me off guard but I was glad that he was bein' serious, "Let's go check there Mikey. If we have ta, we can check here again on our way back."

Mikey nodded and didn't leave my side as we walked off in that direction. I felt a bit anxious when we officially got out of shoutin' distance from tha others. I checked my phone, notin' more messages from Casey and that tha time was 10:43 a.m.

"Mondo and Leatherhead are blowing up my phone," Mikey muttered and I felt ashamed when I jumped at his sudden voice. Mikey didn't notice, "They're so worried about us that I'm surprised they're all not on a bus right now."

I laughed nervously, "Casey's being the same way…well not so much worried but more excited to get in on some action."

That brought a smile back to Mikey's face and I felt relieved before that feelin' of darkness washed over us both again. It was stronger than last time but not tha same as the first time.

We began slowly peerin' into warehouses, but never found any cause to go in. I listened for noises or anythin' like that, but it was just silent. And that was unnervin'. We were peerin' inta tha second warehouse when I saw something.

I sucked in a breath of horror and Mikey abruptly stopped walkin' around ta look at me. His eyes followed mine and I heard him gasp. I was starin' at a slightly large puddle of dark crimson blood, "R-R-Raphie….is…is that?"

I knew it was bad if he was callin' me that name, "Y…Yes, it's blood." I gulped and looked over at him, noticin' that he lost tha color in his face again.

"D…Do we go inside and s…see if he's in there?" Mikey choked out as his whole body began tremblin'. I was scared, I was ashamed to say, because I was afraid that I'd discover my best friend's _corpse_ in there.

"What in tha hell could have happened?" I whispered in fear and remorse. Mikey grabbed my arm and I almost flinched but didn't look away from tha warehouse. Even though I was scared, I still moved forward. Mikey kept his grip on my arm but didn't protest my decision. I slowly pushed open tha slidin' door and winced when it made a loud noise. I peered in the darkness and my heart thumped wildly in my chest. I could swear I felt Mikey's heartbeat on my arm too.

Together we stalked inside but paused and I was suddenly afraid that somethin' dangerous would come out. I scowled and then made another decision to call out, "Slash?"

We waited but there was no response. Mikey was shakin' from where he was squeezin' my arm, his body behind me. I frowned and called out louder, "Slash? Are you here?"

We waited another few moments and we heard nothin'. I was ready ta just start yellin' but suddenly there was a low moan of pain. Mikey and I jumped but then turned in tha direction of tha moan, "S-Slash?"

Another moan of pain, this one more alert and louder. Mikey let go of my arm and we rushed towards the moan. I froze when, after only a few paces away from tha door, I spotted Slash slumped against an old factory machine. Mikey nearly bumped into me and we both stared at Slash in shock.

"Slash!" I gasped in concern as I dashed to his side. His eyes were open and clouded with confusion until I was knelt next to him. He was holdin' a hand ta his side and he was pretty dirty all over, but he looked fine other than that. His eyes flew open wide after a second of lookin' at me.

"Raph?!" He gasped and then moaned in pain when he sat up too fast. Mikey was quick to kneel down on his other side.

"Are you okay?!" I demanded as he opened his eyes again and clenched his teeth. I noticed the dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept yet, "Slash, what tha hell happened ta ya?"

"I was stabbed…" He muttered in disdain and both Mikey and I gasped. Slash startled as he finally realized Mikey was there too, "Mike…hey…"

"Hey, Slash, I'm so happy we found you," He smiled easily and Mikey's smiles were always contagious, "Who stabbed you?"

"Some guy that I've seen Saki talking to. I was caught spying," Slash growled and I growled along with him when it finally clicked in that tha wound on his side was a stab wound, "I managed to get away after fighting him but he followed. So I spent all of last night hiding from this guy and eventually he left. He's very persistent and also very talented. He had a lot of weapons on him inside that black cloak he wears. It's like he's some sorta _assassin_ , as crazy as that sounds."

"Wow," Mikey breathed, his eyes flashin' for a moment and then he frowned at me. I scowled impatiently.

"I take it ya lost yer phone?" I huffed and he looked sheepish, noddin' his head as he let me look at his wound. It had stopped bleedin' long ago and he had somethin' tied around his waist, I only just realized that, "Oliver called Mikey last night all worried. He damn near had a stroke, Slash."

Slash's eyes widened in panic, "But he's okay right?"

"He is," Mikey soothed and I smirked at Slash, "We should get you to a hospital."

Slash looked even more panicked, which surprised us, "No hospital! I just need stitches. I didn't lose too much blood due to my quick thinking."

Mikey and I stared at each other and I shrugged. We'd been stitched up without hospitals before and Slash is pretty confident. I'll have Donnie look at him just ta make sure he doesn't need ta go ta one.

"Okay, but only if ya promise me that Donnie can stitch it and take a look at ya," I compromised and he nodded in a relieved way. Both Mikey and I helped Slash up and Mikey hurried ta slide the door open more as I slung one of Slash's arms around me. As we passed through, Mikey hurried behind us.

"I can walk fine," Slash remarked as he rolled his eyes. I ignored him and turned ta walk back tha way we came but very slowly since Slash was limpin' a little.

I used my other hand ta grab my phone so I could call Leo and tell him we found Slash.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

"Yeah, he's okay other than a stab wound," Raph muttered and then grinned at whatever Leo said. I grinned as well because I could suddenly hear Leo shouting over the phone from here. Slash shook his head and chuckled, "It's not deep and not even bleeding. No, tell Donnie to shut up, he can look at him later!"

We were walking slowly and I sighed, feeling exhausted from everything already. We finally found Slash after looking almost all over the state for him. I do wonder, though, about that guy in the black cloak that Slash was talking about? Or was that a story he made up? But then again, why would he make up a story like that? And what did he mean by "seems like an assassin"?

Oh well, I am just glad he's okay. I can tell a whole load has been lifted off of Raph now that we found him, but now his eyes are filled with barely concealed anger. And Leo was the same way about Shredder when we found Karai. Man, I can't believe Karai's actually Sensei's daughter! On the bright side, I get to have a _sister_!

I smiled and then looked up, noticing that Raph was still trying ta calm Leo and Donnie down through the phone. I rolled my eyes.

The wind suddenly picked up and I tensed, goosebumps breaking out on my skin but I realized it was just wind and nothing else. I blushed at my reaction and rubbed at my arms to get rid of the goosebumps.

"No, Leo, he's not hurt any worse…are you even listenin' to what I've been tellin' ya?" Raph accused and Slash was still chuckling in amusement. I realized that I had fallen behind.

As I went to jog to catch up a glint to the right caught my eyes and I turned in surprise. My eyes widened when I saw something black disappear around the corner of the first warehouse. My heart leapt in my throat and I froze. Was _that_ the black cloaked guy that Slash was talking about?! Or am I too paranoid?

I gulped and felt my hands shake as I hovered them above my nunchakus. I looked again just to make sure I wasn't going crazy before quickly turning around to look behind me just to make sure no one was spying on us. I scanned the other way and began to feel silly at my actions. There's nothing there.

Really, I was turning into _Leo_!

As soon as I turned around a force slammed into me, forcing me onto the ground from the impact. My scream was cut off by a gloved hand and my eyes widened in panic to see that black cloaked guy that Slash had been talking about. My breathing increased when my eyes caught the many glints of his weapons inside his cloak.

"Hello," He spoke in a tight voice and his golden brown eyes were cold as they peered at me. He was wearing a hood over his head but I caught some of his orange-red hair, "Do not scream. If you fight back, well…I'll win."

I felt like I was having a panic attack and wished that Slash or Raph would hurry up and come save me. Did they even notice? But nothing happened and I nodded quickly then his grip on my mouth tightened, "You're not the one I was originally hunting, but that's just fine. You're coming with me."

Those four words were enough to send me into hysterics and I began thrashing in his grip. He was broad in the shoulders and big in the chest, almost like Bradford, so fighting in his grip was proving to be useless and all the while he still had a gloved hand on my mouth. I felt really stupid about not being strong enough to fight him. Some ninja…

He dragged me off, away from the warehouse…away from my _brothers_. My eyes flooded with angry tears and I continued my struggle for all I was worth; I wasn't going to make this easy for him. But suddenly he twisted me to where my back was against him and so were my arms. His grip was so strong that breaking it was a challenge.

"What is this?"

I froze where I stood trapped in the cloaked dude's arms. _Oh no_ ….I internally moaned when Shredder questioned in interest from where he was leaning against a black car. The very same one we had seen him ride away in earlier when we went to rescue Karai.

"I couldn't capture Slash, but this little one was falling behind his brother so I took him. I know he's not the one you wanted, but I figured you'd be interested," The cloaked man explained in a pacified tone. I glared and struggled some more.

Shredder took a few steps towards me and I cringed away, hoping to use some leverage to kick the cloaked man's legs, "I was hoping to talk to Slash…and I did order you to kidnap Leonardo, but Michelangelo will do just as fine."

My eyes widened as I stared at him in confusion and I suddenly realized how pissed off Shredder looked and I choked, "I know what you and your brothers did. Bradford called me and I suppose you didn't think he wouldn't. I am surprised that you managed to do what you did to his face, Michelangelo. It was _very_ amusing. But what's not amusing…is how you and your brothers thought it was okay to take my _daughter_ from me!"

I flinched as his voice climbed into a shout. The cloaked man kept a firm iron grip on me, however, and I was beginning to lose hope of escaping, "Put him in the back and lock the doors. You did well, Tigerclaw."

"Yes, Master. Thank you," The cloaked man, apparently called Tigerclaw, bowed his head and I was numb in horror at the request. I began screaming into Tigerclaw's gloved hand but I found myself literally thrown into the back seat of Shredder's car.

Immediately I tried to open the door but it was firmly locked. I glared at Tigerclaw and kicked out but he caught my foot and forced it down before climbing in and closing the door. Shredder got in the passenger seat and I froze when Tigerclaw reached in his cloak for a gun.

Was he _serious_ right now?! "Do not do anything stupid, little one."

Apparently I'm just a doomed magnet for trouble.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **Raphael's Point of View:**_

I just managed ta get Leo off tha phone and sighed irritably. He was such a worrywart, I mean really! Slash thought everythin' was funny, but it really wasn't. Leo's voice was so loud in my ear that Slash didn't even need speaker phone to be able to hear him.

"There's tha storage units," I sighed in relief and Slash looked just as relieved. He didn't need much of my help walkin' but I still felt cautious, "Oliver is gonna be glad ta see you."

"I'll be glad to see him…but at the same time I'm won't," He frowned and I looked over at him in confusion, "He's going to kill me for worrying him so much. He'll do some sort of gothic ritual on me while I sleep I bet."

I laughed loudly and shook my head at the imaginary. Slash grinned at me and I looked up when I heard my name called. Leo, Donnie, and Karai were there, comin' around tha corner of tha storage units. Immediately they rushed over when they spotted Slash and I.

"Are you okay?!" Donnie demanded as he searched Slash, who nodded a little but grimaced when I let go of him. Karai breathed a sigh of relief but I noticed Leo was frozen, his eyes going' slowly wide.

"What?" I demanded in a half growl lookin' behind me when I realized somethin'. Mikey wasn't there. Mikey _wasn't_ behind me!

"Raph? Where's Mikey?" Leo asked breathlessly, as if readin' my thoughts. The others turned to us in surprise and Donnie immediately paled when he came ta tha same conclusion. Slash's eyes widened as wide as Leo's.

"I…he was just _there_ ," I whispered, my own eyes widenin' when I realized I had been too into tha phone call with Leo and then preoccupied with Slash that I didn't so much as look behind me ta check on Mikey. Some brother I was.

I panicked, "Mikey?!"

"Mikey, where are you!?" Donnie yelled loudly as he took off before any of us could process what was goin' on. Leo and I quickly followed him without thinkin' of Karai or Slash, "Mikey, please stop playing around!"

Donnie looked like he was havin' a panic attack, and I felt tha same. Leo whirled on me, his eyes slightly wild, "Raph, where is he? He was with _you_!"

I felt insulted, mainly because I knew that it _was_ my fault, "I was on the phone with _you_ Fearless! He was behind Slash and I!"

"You should have been checking on him!" Leo accused then suddenly we heard a gasp and turned in time ta see Donnie stumble, almost fallin' on his knees.

"What's wrong?!" Karai demanded, seemingly catchin' up ta us as Leo and I raced ta his side.

He swallowed, lookin' as if he would pass out soon. His whole body shook with heavy tremors as he turned his phone over to show us a text:

 _Donatello, I am very disappointed to learn that you've violated our agreement. Same applies for Nakano._ _ **You stole something from me so I've stolen something from you.**_

 _If you want him back, then you'll have to give me Karai. If not, then I guess he'll just remain with me._

 _P.S: If you so much as step foot in my building again without Karai, I will make your brother pay for it. And don't worry about getting the police involved. There will be no evidence that I have your brother and I have hidden him so it'll only make you, and especially Hamato Yoshi, look bad if you accuse me of kidnapping._

 _This is what I meant earlier Donatello. You should have listened to me._

 _Oroku Saki_

My breath caught in my throat and Karai gasped, stumblin' backwards into Slash, who steadied her with a look of heavy shock. Leo's eyes were wide as he gazed at tha phone and suddenly tha phone disappeared.

It all happened so fast. Tha phone slipped from Donnie's hands as he fell forward. I raced ta catch him before he fell flat on his face and Leo stumbled on his knees ta help me catch him. Leo and I knelt, starin' at each other in numb horror, open-mouthed and pathetic.

Karai had actually begun cryin', more in frustration that anythin' else and Slash stood by awkwardly, not knowin' what ta do with himself, but I could barely see tha anger in his eyes.

It was a few minutes, but Leo's phone vibrated and he slowly put it ta his ear without even lookin' at it as I watched numbly. My body felt like it was tinglin' all over but I couldn't bring myself ta react, "Hello?"

"S-Sensei…." Leo finally lost tha last bit of composure he had at tha warm but frantic sound of Sensei's voice and I couldn't exactly blame him. Leo sobbed and tried not to as he talked ta Sensei, "B-By the docks…C-Chinatown…o...okay."

He hung up after that and no one said a word.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Oh my god…this was so fun to write but it was a VERY dramatic chapter. I love how Shredder blames Leo and Splinter so much for things that happen. Poor guys! Sorry if you're discontent with what's happened but a very big plan is being put in place.**

 **Notice that Shredder is becoming less civilized? Locking a teenager in her room, kidnapping a teenager, hiring dangerous people to serve him. Now Tigerclaw's in the mix…Poor Mikey! And poor everyone else.**

 **Imagine Leatherhead when he finds out *shivers***

 **Until next time! I look forward to reviews! :D Look forward to the next chapter where Hamato and Nakano tag-team parenting! XD The others find out about Mikey and about Karai's true nature…and Leatherhead…well you'll find out!**

 **Stay awesome!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! I was super excited to continue towards this chapter! I had so many reactions to write and I hope I did well! I had a little time and nothing to do as I recovered from a bad food poisoning. I will never eat steak again! (I've always had a poor digestive system, especially to meats except fish, and dairy)**

 **If it's not one thing it's another, haha!**

 **Special thanks to: _starbrigate, Orange Dash, Toni42, bajy, Fluttershy127, RaphCallen2016, TheMaskedTimelord, Guest #1, StubbyLover, Thekillerduckie, AnaHalls, Viate, Guest #2, Guest #3, and Lisa!_**

 **Wow so many reviews! Thank you! It took me some time but I came back to write all the replies to show my thanks and affection for you guys!**

 **To starbrigate:** Shredder is crazy, indeed! Can you believe how far he's gone so far? It's only going to get worse in this chapter and beyond! The texting thing humored me too but I suppose he thought it was easier that way! Thank you for the review! Enjoy! :)

 **To Orange Dash: ** I know right? Slash actually went through a lot because he cares about Raph. Thank you about the suspense...a little suspense is healthy, I suppose XD. You'll get to see poor Mikey in the chapter only briefly! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing again as always :D

 **To Toni42:** Aww, thank you so much! I tried my best! I spent alot of time writing this chapter and the last one! It'll be interesting seeing Nakano AND Splinter acting as parents for sure! Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like!

 **To bajy:** Thanks! I'm so happy to know so many people love the story! The funny parts at the restaurant are so easy to picture. You'd never think of what actually ends up happening in the end. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the review! :)

 **To Fluttershy127:** Isn't it sad for Mikey? He already feels like a burden sometimes and now it'll be worse. Plus, who wants to be stuck with the Shredder?! I am happy that you like it! Thank you for the review, all reviews make me so happy! Enjoy!

 **To RaphCallen2016:** The Splinter/Nakano combo will be amusing and confusing to say the least. Raph and Slash both will be blaming themselves because they didn't even notice! It's so sad! Shredder knew Donnie betrayed him because of them rescuing Karai and hurting Bradford when Donnie was supposed to keep his brothers contained and with Nakano it was the same thing, only Nakano was supposed to be sending him reports about the boys and he never did. That's how Shredder realized Nakano wasn't an ally. Thanks for the review!

 **To TheMaskedTimelord:** Yes, there's no doubt how unstable Shredder is and it'll only get worse from here. You'll get to see how the other's react and poor Hamato Yoshi will have whiplash trying to console and notice everyone at the same time. Thank you for the compliments and for reviewing as usual! Enjoy the chapter! :)

 **To Guest# 1:** I figured at least one person would say they would rather have Leo kidnapped and I came so close to doing that, but Mikey was the better fit for the rest of the plot! I hope you still like it though! Thank you for reviewing and leaving your thoughts or opinions with me!

 **To StubbyLover:** I know! Poor Mikey! Thank you so much for your kind words! I am happy with how things are turning out though. I've updated before one of my other stories just so I could get this one out! Hope you like! Thanks for reviewing! :D

 **To Thekillerduckie:** Hahaha, "holy schnitzel"! I can honestly say I've never heard that one! It made me laugh for real. I am so honored by what you said, so thank you so much! To be the first one? Gosh, I really am feeling good about that! So cheered up! Thank you about everything you said! Hope you enjoy the chapter! c:

 **To AnaHalls:** Aww, thank you very much! I am totally feeling the love tonight with everyone's words! I tried to capture the emotions as well as I could imagine! Totally worth how long it took to write! I hope you enjoy this one, too! The reactions are shocking and heartbreaking and understandable all in one! Enjoy!

 **To** Viate **:** Thank you! I'm really honored reading all these reviews! I feel the love all over, haha! I will definitely finish the story so you'll never have to worry about that. I really love this story to the bottom of my heart! I hope you like the chapter! :)

 **To Guest #2:** Haha, sorry I took as long as I did. I had, and still have, a lot to do regarding finals. This weekend I recovered from being sick. I just finished and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

 **To Guest #3:** I had planned on Splinter (Hamato Yoshi) telling most of the chapter because we've all missed so much of him! He was affectionate when he wasn't in shock, haha, so I hope you enjoy those moments! There's sure to be more now that they are together again! Thanks for the review!

 **To Lisa:** Thank you! That makes me very happy! I tried my best regarding updating as soon as I can! I hope that you like it!

 **An extra thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your words made me happy as hell, I won't lie about that! I'm starting to slowly feel like myself again and will update again as soon as I can! Enjoy the chapter guys! Muah~! ;3**

* * *

 _ **Hamato Yoshi's Point of View:**_

When Nakano and I finally found the boys my heart plummeted into the earth as reality came crashing down on me. Donatello was laying over the laps of Leonardo and Raphael, unconscious. Karai was pacing back and forth at their sides, her eyes puffy and glaring. I was only briefly shocked to see Slash, who was standing with a scowl on his face and an arm around his waist.

The breaks in my car squealed loudly as I hurried to stop the car. Their heads all shot up with wide eyes. Nakano actually gasped and as soon as the car was stable when both jumped out of it. We both rushed towards them and my heart beat wildly in my chest when I realized that Michelangelo was nowhere in sight, "My sons! What has happened!?"

Leonardo's eyes were misty with unshed tears and he couldn't look me in the eye. Raphael and Slash both looked very guilty and upset. My heart fell further and Nakano-san seemed to be having another panic attack.

"We found Slash…but Mikey was taken," Karai explained quietly, her head down and her eyes glancing away. I'd never seen the girl so lost and sad before. Nakano's breathing increased and I know mine did too. I fought with what to say as I looked around the area.

"W-What?!" Nakano screeched and Karai flinched at the noise. Leonardo and Raphael both seemed to realize that Nakano was with me, "Was it Shredder?! Did you see him?! What happened exactly?! Why is Donatello unconscious!?"

"My friend, calm yourself," I pleaded, noticing how his questions distressed the pair. Nakano turned to me wildly and I nodded soothingly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He tensed but suddenly seemed to try to heed my words.

"Mikey and Raph…t…they found me in one of the warehouses. I had been caught spying on Shredder and one of his hired men. This man…I think he took Mikey because he was in the area last night and he had stabbed me. I managed to hide from him but I'm not sure if he ever left," Slash explained slowly and my eyes widened as they traveled to his wound. Nakano froze instantly as well, "This guy…he seemed so different with the way he moved; as if he were some sort of assassin."

My chest grew tight and I fought against my own panic attack at this point. Leonardo and Raphael looked at me as I hurried to kneel by their sides, "And Donatello?"

"S-Shredder…he…he sent Donnie a text," Raphael stuttered, his eyes darting away from mine to Donatello's face. I heard Nakano step close to us, "He not only found out about Slash bein' our ally…but he found out about Donnie tellin' us he was blackmailed. I'm pretty sure he knows about Nakano tellin' us tha truth at this point."

Nakano gasped and knelt on his knees by Raphael, "That wouldn't surprise me. Is Donnie okay? He didn't hit his head did he?!" Both Leonardo, Raphael, and I looked at him in surprise at this. I felt warmed that he really did seem to care for the boys as I do.

"He's fine. Raph and Leo caught him. He fainted from the shock I suppose," Slash reported as he crossed his arms and glared to his right. I suddenly felt concern for him when I saw the blood stain in his shirt.

"Are you alright, Slash?" I questioned with worry and he blinked at me before smiling a little.

"Yeah, it hurts a lot but it's stopped bleeding a long time ago. It didn't hit deep," He assured me but I was skeptical, "We should probably go somewhere else. I need to contact my family and I think it'd be better for everyone."

"Good idea," Raphael muttered as he looked towards me, "Sensei, can you take us to your house?" Nakano looked at Raphael in surprise but didn't look hurt that he'd rather go to my home than his. Nakano seemed to look safer at my home as well.

"Yes, let us go. Slash, you can call your family when we get there if you want," I offered and his face brightened, "I can also look at your wound to see if you need to have stitches done. Raphael, Leonardo, can you carry your brother to the car?"

"Yes," Leonardo whispered for the first time since I called. I flashed him a look of worry but he was staring at Donatello with a blank expression. Raph just nodded, his eyes sad and they both lifted Donatello as I stood with Nakano-san.

I turned to Karai, who was watching them with pain in her face, "Karai, are you alright?"

"Uh...y-yeah," She stammered with another look of pain on her face. I decided not to push her on it but felt confused as to why she looked at me with panic on her face as well. I wasn't sure what her part in everything was…

I helped Slash into the car just as Leonardo and Raphael finished supporting Donatello in between them. Karai was skinny enough to fit in the same seat as Nakano-san and as soon as everyone was set I turned on the car and raced home.

My thoughts were racing as I drove and it took every ounce of physical and mental strength to keep from wrecking the vehicle when Leonardo whispered, "We have to tell Miss Levard and Leatherhead…"

Reality crushed my heart again. My youngest was in the hands of someone that hated my existence to his _core._ What would we do?

* * *

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

Shredder's driver took them around the back of Saki industries and I briefly wondered where they were gonna take me. If any of Shredder's business people saw me there then they could tell someone else. So where would they keep me?

I looked nervously at the gun Tigerclaw has point in my direction. My heart was hammering my chest and I felt hot. Would he really shoot me if I tried to move or run? Were _all_ of Shredder's henchmen crazy?!

Shredder looked at the back seat at me and I almost flinched at the cold look in his eyes. He looked at Tigerclaw and nodded. I felt confused but gasped when Tigerclaw put pressure on my side with the gun, "Do not dare move, child. Stay there until I come around for you."

I nodded because I felt he was serious about the gun. Shredder smirked smugly in my direction and I glared at him as he moved to get out of the car. Tigerclaw climbed out as well and I eyed his movements warily. He closed the door and walked around the back of the car to get me. I looked around quickly and noticed that we weren't were many people could see, since it was the back of the Saki Industries building.

Scowling, I glared at Tigerclaw when he opened my door and yanked me out by my shirt. I stumbled out and nearly tripped but he didn't care. I noticed right away that Tigerclaw still had the gun in one hand and gulped down my anger a little. But hey, if I did something and he did shoot me then surely someone on the streets would hear. Maybe I wouldn't die.

Fear washed through me and I was dragged forward by Tigerclaw's hand on my arm. He followed behind Shredder as we were lead to a door in the back. My eyes widened and I clamped my mouth shut to keep from openly gasping out breaths. My body tingled with numbness as I let Tigerclaw drag me into the doorway. Shredder closed the door and locked it as I looked around the room. It was brownish and white, with vending machines, tables, and cabinets. Like some sort of workroom for employees… _weird_ ….

"Down the stairs on your right," Shredder voiced and my head snapped up at how close he was. I gasped when Tigerclaw yanked on my arm and I eyed the stairs with nervous anticipation.

"Quit yanking so hard," I complained as I felt my arm ache around his hand. They acted as if I weren't even here. Jerks! I was led down the stairs and through some double doors. I recognized that we'd went from the first floor to the basement.

And basements were always a scary no-go for me. Especially not when kidnapped!

The first thing I noticed is that it was mostly gray and black, of course, and very wide. My eyes widened tot eh size of dinner plates when I saw a whole bunch of groups of men wear all black with a red symbol on it. They were sparring or lounging around or talking with each other. There was tatami mats similar to my Sensei's and punching bags along with other shelves filled with martial arts weapons. All the men stopped what they were doing when Shredder walked in.

Shredder suddenly laughed and my eyes darted to him as he turned to me with a smirk, "Do you like my clan, Michelangelo? I am sorry to have startled you like this. I should have known that you wouldn't recognize what a big family would look like."

I felt hurt by that last sentence and angry at the same time. He looked amused when I glared up at him and Tigerclaw's hand tightened on my arm but I didn't care, "I've seen what a big family looks like, you jerk. I see one _every day_!"

He frowned at me but didn't retort and I felt a small victory until they started moving and Tigerclaw dragged me along again. I scowled at him and he glared down at me. I turned my head to see where they were taking me and my heart plummeted when I noticed a few doors in the back.

"Put him in one of the rooms, Tigerclaw. I'll send him necessities later," Shredder ordered as he stopped and I looked at him with wide eyes as Tigerclaw dragged me past him with a smirk on his face.

"With pleasure, Master," He replied and my breathing increased as he opened one of the heavy white doors, "Get in, brat." I was pushed before I could retort and I steadied myself, turning to scream at him but he slammed the door behind me.

" _No_!" I protested with wide eyes. I rushed towards the door and began banging on it, "Let me out! You're all _crazy_!"

I realized after a moment that no one would come anyways. I turned around to look at the room I was locked in and froze. It was all white and the floor was tiled white and black. There were no windows so I would probably lose my sanity soon. There was a twin sized bed with thin white blankets and that was it.

It was just a white windowless room with a bed. And this is where _I_ was staying now.

Tears filled my eyes as I leaned against the door and fell onto the ground, curling my arms around my knees. The took my nun-chucks in the car. I literally had no way to escape without one of Shredder's clan members seeing me. What was he doing with a _clan_ under his building?

Just what was I going to do now?

* * *

 _ **Hamato Yoshi's Point of View:**_

I sat very still, afraid to make any sudden facial expression that would set poor Miss Levard off. She looked as if she was on her last restraints, her large eyes were wet and wide as she nervously chewed on the edge of one of her fingers. She was sitting on the couch right beside Donatello, who had awoken before we reached the house. Slash and Karai had helped Leonardo and Donatello towards the couches with Raphael and Nakano-san not far behind them.

I was the one that decided to phone Miss Levard. She was Michelangelo's parent in a way neither Nakano and I could ever be, so she deserved to be one of the first ones to know. Raphael and Slash seemed to be the only ones able to tell what happened and Miss Levard stayed silent until she outright gasped, a tiny thing that almost sounded like a sob, when they described Michelangelo no longer being there. It was even worse when Donatello found the nerve to show her the text messaged from Shredder.

When I had first seen in I had started hyperventilating, trying and almost failing to keep from punching random objects in the room. Nakano had gone white as a sheet when Shredder had implied that he knew what Nakano had done. Shredder now trusted no one but I had expected this to happen all along.

"I just texted Casey and April," Karai muttered, causing all eyes to turn to her. She was sitting beside Leonardo and was leaning on him. I realized that she felt extremely guilty for how Shredder was reacting to her leaving him. I felt as though I was still missing something vital, but I was more worried about Miss Levard's health, "They are leaving school after explaining quietly to their teachers about what's going on. The teachers won't tell anyone that doesn't need to know. They're also very upset."

"Who isn't upset?" Raphael scoffed with disgust on his face and I watched Donatello and Leonardo turn to look at him, "Did ya text Leatherhead too?"

Karai shivered and shook her head. Miss Levard surprised us by sniffing loudly and I whirled around to make sure she was alright, only to see her on a telephone, "I'll text him. He'll need to know too…"

"I agree…but…won't he…you know?" Donatello winced as he spoke, his eyes shining with sadness and wariness at the same time, "It won't help any of us if he goes off in here. We're all plenty of upset."

"Indeed, but Leatherhead needs to know regardless," I sighed as I turned to Miss Levard with a soothing smile. She did not smile back but her eyes shone gratefulness towards me. I nodded in response to her.

"What are we going to do…?" Nakano whispered in horror and almost everyone turned to eye him. He was still ghostly pale and his feet were both tapping the floor repeatedly, "God, just what will we do? He said we can't call the police because the police won't be able to find Mikey….."

I glared at the ground, "We will find a way, Nakano. Have faith. Michelangelo is strong enough to look out for himself."

Leonardo suddenly looked up and my eyes widened to see the state he was in. He looked nearly worse than Miss Levard, "He shouldn't _have_ to look out for himself! He shouldn't be _gone_ at all!"

Raphael immediately sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, "Don't start with the guilt tripping again, Leo. It's not yer fault, so ya shouldn't blame yerself and-"

"Then who should I blame, Raph?! I didn't _want_ us to split up!" Leonardo shouted and I watched Karai's face fall hard as she paled, "But _you_ convinced me! Then look what happened!"

Donatello's mouth fell open and Slash, who was sitting on the floor by Raphael, stood up abruptly and glared at Leonardo when Raphael's eyes lit up with pain, "Don't blame Raph for this, Hero-boy! It's no bodies fault that he was taken except for the person that took him! I don't want to see you say anything thing to Raph, you hear me?!"

Raphael and Donatello both looked surprised at the heat in Slash's eyes and I cleared my throat, lifting a hand to silence them as they looked over at me, "Calm yourselves. Leonardo, I understand your pain but what you said to Raphael was uncalled for. We all cannot blame ourselves."

Leonardo turned red in anger before he sighed heavily, looking defeated again. My heart ached for him. Raphael looked at the ground sadly and Donatello was watching Leonardo nervously. My eyes flicked to Miss Levard, who was shaking and crying softly into her hands. I was briefly surprised when Nakano looked at her hesitantly before placing a hand on her back before rubbing her back soothingly. She sniffled and gave him a watery smile, trying to wipe her eyes. Nakano blushed.

"Did you inform Michelangelo's other friend?" I suddenly remembered the big eyed friend of Michelangelo's that he'd often talk about other than Leatherhead. I believe his name was Mondo…or I think that was his famous nickname.

"Who…Mondo?" Karai asked hesitantly, looking uncomfortable by Leonardo's side now. I nodded my head and she smiled nervously at me, "Yes, Casey had that period with him and told him. We'll be having quite a group here. The whole gang is coming..."

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello looked at her with slightly wide eyes when she'd said 'gang' and I know it's because that's how Michelangelo often referred to our whole family and friends as. My smile turned into a frown and my chest ached. How dare Saki take my youngest like this…

"They will be here soon then," I agreed, sinking back into my seat. Silence followed as we all wallowed in our thoughts.

It was only a few minutes later that the doorbell rang. Even though someone had rang the doorbell someone also knocked very loudly and fast. I knew from just the sound that the knocking was Casey Jones. I looked up and met Leonardo's glance. I sighed and stood up on shaky legs as the others watched.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Leatherhead, Mondo, April, and Casey all stood there panting as if they had run all the way there. My chest ached again and I frowned heavily. Their eyes widened at my face and I had trouble composing myself, "Please come in, friends."

Immediately they rushed in and found places to sit. Casey went straight for Raphael and Slash while April went right up to Donatello and hugged him, then Karai. Mondo and Leatherhead, however, stopped abruptly as they looked around the room.

Leatherhead slowly walked to Miss Levard, who looked at him with her wide wet eyes. Leatherhead's breathing increased and his green eyes widened as well. Mondo whirled around on me just as I closed the door behind me, "Where's Mikey?! Was this the emergency Karai mentioned?!"

"Mikey was taken by one of Shredder's hired men," Slash explained quickly and Mondo gasped, his eyes drawing together as he brought a hand to his mouth. His shook his head in horror as he looked at everyone. April gasped as well as she looked at Donatello, who nodded and they both shared another embrace. Casey turned to Raphael with wide eyes, but Raphael couldn't meet the boy's eyes.

"What did you just say?" Leatherhead echoed in horror, his wide eyes pinned on Slash. I felt uneasy and Nakano backed away from Miss Levard a little, looking frightened. Everyone suddenly had their eyes on Leatherhead because this was the moment we all feared, "Michelangelo…was captured? He was captured…?"

"Yes, and he's probably with Shredder now too," Slash explained, staring back at Leatherhead with wariness. Michelangelo's brothers and myself flinched at that. Leatherhead drew back, his eyes impossibly wide and his body shaking. I quickly noted how his hands were curled into fists. Slowly his expression turned into a glaring one and he was breathing hard, his lips curling over his teeth as he growled under his breath in a way that reminded me of an alligator. Miss Levard and Mondo looked at him in shock.

"Remain calm, Leatherhead," I warned and he turned to pin his heated leaf green eyes on me. I tensed up when he took a step towards me. Mondo quickly took a step in front of me but Leatherhead did not seem to notice.

"Where does this man live?" He asked almost too calmly. Leonardo's eyes shot up at this.

"You're going to go after him?" He questioned with curiosity and I could see the plan forming in his eyes. My heart rate increased.

"NO!" I shouted a little too loudly. I startled everyone, including Leatherhead, whose breathing started returning normal at the distraction, "You are absolutely not going to that building!"

"But Sensei, we have to get Mikey back!" Leonardo argued as he narrowed his eyes at me. I narrowed my eyes at him too and shook my head almost pleadingly.

"Hamato-san is right," Nakano scolded Leonardo, who looked at him in surprise. As did I, "None of you are going anywhere near that building until we have a plan. Shredder is _expecting_ you to go there for Mikey."

"Makes sense," Donatello muttered as he squeezed April's hand. April looked at him sadly before looking up at me.

"Then what do we do?" She asked and I looked at the ground sadly.

"Because of that message from him, we can't alert the authorities…at least, not exactly," Miss Levard spoke up with a light tone. Everyone looked at her, "Slash, was it? Tell them everything you know about this assassin-like person you say may have taken my boy."

Slash looked at her with wide eyes before nodding politely. He retold the story that I've heard 3 times now. It was not easy for myself and Michelangelo's brothers to keep hearing it but it was good that everyone understood and was on board.

"You mean that you did not watch out for him?" Leatherhead accused as he glared daggers at Raphael. I shot him a warning glance and so did Slash. Mondo placed a calming hand on Leatherhead's arm.

"Leatherhead," Miss Levard scolded with hard eyes and Leatherhead shrunk back, "Raphael and Slash were preoccupied but Mikey was supposed to be right behind them. It's not their fault. The next one that blames that poor boy will he slapped in the face by me."

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes but she remained serious with her glare. Raphael blushed and looked away. I was pleased that she took up for him. I smiled at her and she smiled back slowly. Leatherhead looked at Raphael, "I am sorry, my friend. I should not have taken my anger out on you."

"It's okay. I'm used to it," Raphael waved dismissively and both Donatello and Leonardo frowned at him then.

"On another note, I've called my family…the Purple Dragons…so that they can be ready for anything. Shredder knows I'm not in his alliance and Hun is in jail so he's short an ally. He wants Karai back and Mikey was his desperate last attempt to get her back," Slash explained further and Karai slumped over. Leonardo looked at her and placed his hand over hers. She looked at him with slightly wide eyes before blushing. I was happy to see Leonardo showing more reactions now as the shock faded.

"It's not your fault, Karai," April reassured with a serious look. Karai barely nodded, "He locked you in your room when he realized that you were on our side. A real father should never do that to his daughter."

Karai, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello looked up with wide eyes at that and I felt confused at their alertness. It was if they knew something we didn't. Leonardo looked over at me hesitantly and I felt concerned, "Leonardo, what is it?"

"Yeah, at this point we really should just get it off our chests," Mondo randomly commented, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the floor.

"I…well…when we rescued Karai…well you should tell them," Leonardo murmured to Karai, putting his arm around her when she looked panicked.

"you can tell us, dear," Miss Levard encouraged in a kind voice as I nodded soothingly.

"Yeah, we're all on your side now," Casey grinned brightly and Karai blushed red, nodding as she took a deep breath.

"I'm not Shredder's daughter…. I found out h…he lied to me my whole life," Karai explained and the room went quiet as my eyes widened. My chest started hurting and I realized that I had been holding my breath, "I found my birth certificate and the Father's signature isn't his…" She looked up at me uncertainly, full of fear, "It was yours…"

I choked, "M…Mine?" Flashbacks of that terrible time…. the fire, Teng Shen, Saki walking away and leaving me pinned under abeam as I watched my home burn with my dead wife and daughter inside.

I hadn't realized I had reacted so horribly until I felt my son's holding my up, trying to soothe me. My wide eyes met Donatello's as he tried to get me to take deep breaths. Leonardo and Raph were holding me up as everyone stood uneasily behind them. My wide eyes turned to lock onto Karai…no that wasn't who she was…. "M…Miwa?"

"I'm sorry that this is so poorly timed…" Karai rubbed her arm, as April stood beside her and hooked arms with her, "I just found out too and I can hardly believe it…but it's true. It's on all my birth records."

"He took you out of the house," I echoed in growing awareness, "He took you and left me pinned under abeam…letting me believe you also perished in the fire."

Pain flashed in her eyes as I said this and she nodded her head, "I'm so sorry. He's such a monster!"

"Are you okay, Sensei?" Leonardo asked, looking alarmed. I nodded, still feeling shocked as I stood straighter. Leonardo and Raphael let go of me.

"Just remember to breathe slowly," Donatello nodded, looking calmer as he joined April's other side.

"I cannot believe this. How low will he go?!" Nakano near shouted in disgust as all eyes turned to him, "To do that to such a nice man as Hamato-san!"

My eyes widened and Miss Levard also nodded, "I agree! It's barbaric!"

"But at least now you are reunited and you can prove with the records that you're his daughter," Casey said with wide eyes and Karai nodded, "You won't have to live with Shredder anymore!"

"That's right," Leonardo agreed, looking relieved, "At least something good came out of today."

"You…I do not have words for how I feel right now," I murmured quietly and Karai smiled at me a little, nodding her head. April unhooked her arm from Karai's when she walked towards me. I gasped when she hugged me, "M…Miwa…. you're actually alive…after all this time."

"Yes…I'm alive, Father. I have no words either," She sniffed and everyone behind us smiled a little at our little reunion hug. I squeezed as hard as I dared, "And I don't mind if you call me Miwa…although it's a little odd."

"I do not want to make you uncomfortable," I whispered and she shook her head as he hugged me tighter, "Saki will not get away with all he's done, Miwa. I promise everyone this."

"No he won't," Slash and Raphael agreed simultaneously and Casey laughed at that.

"We will get Mikey back," Donatello confirmed, looking more alert and confident than he had when we found him earlier. April nuzzled into his side and he smiled down at her, "He made a big mistake!"

"Hell yeah he did!" Mondo near shrieked, "That's my good buddy! My skating buddy! I'm going to go all kung fu on his butt!"

"I will do more than _that_ ," Leatherhead promised darkly and I shook my head in amusement when a few of the others looked nervous again. Mondo and Raphael smirked though.

"Honey, don't do just go bashing someone's head in," Miss Levard scolded and Leatherhead looked down at her, "Make sure it's more than _one_ person's head."

I barked out a laughed when my sons along with April fell onto the ground in shock. Casey and Mondo laughed loudly as Leatherhead grinned. Nakano looked shocked as did Slash.

"Well Mikey did throw that vase in Bradford's face," Raphael commented as he recovered from the surprise, "So we know it couldn't have been him that kidnapped Mikey. I'm just curious as to who this other asshole is."

"Raphael!" "Raph!" Both Nakano and I scolded at the same time. We both looked at each other with wide eyes before looking sheepish.

"Two parents at the same time!" Casey laughed harder than before. Raphael rolled his eyes and smacked his arm as April and Mondo smothered laughter, "By the way, it's great to finally meet Raph's real Dad!"

I tried not to let the 'real dad' part bother me because there was nothing I could do about that. Nakano blushed shyly and smiled, "Nice to meet all of my sons' friends."

"I am also glad to see the one that's taking care of my boy," Miss Levard giggled with a glint in her eye that had Nakano nervous.

We chatted away and soon we broke off into different conversations. I walked up to my three sons and they looked up at me, "How is your injury, Leonardo?"

"I'm…well my injury is fine. I still have headaches," HE assured me and I felt relieved to hear that he had no lasting repercussions,

"Which is normal," Donatello added and I smiled down at him. He suddenly looked down, "I'm sorry for being so weak that I passed out back there guys. I just…was so upset and started feeling weird."

"That's not weak, Donnie. I….I get it," Raphael denied with a sad look in his eyes.

"I agreed, Donatello," I soothed and then opened my arms to embrace him. Donatello smiled gratefully at his brothers before hugging me hard, "I cannot believe you boys went through such lengths to help your friends. I am so proud of you."

Leonardo hesitated and his eyes went to Miwa/Karai, who was talking with April, Mondo, and Miss Levard, "I'm sorry that I could keep Mikey safe. I know it's not entirely my fault before you guys jump down my throats...but I'm so worried about what they might do or say to him."

I opened my mouth but suddenly Leatherhead was just there and he was a very large boy, so even I was startled into silence, "Do not fret, Leonardo. As short as I've known Michelangelo, I do know that he is very mentally strong."

"Still…I worry about things Shredder could say," Leonardo replied with eyebrows drawn. Raphael and Donatello both drew closer to their brother and I place a hand on his shoulder, "Mikey…he…he didn't have a good time of it before Miss Levard and I know he always worries about being a burden or being too annoying even now. I just don't want Shredder to take away his confidence or his cheerfulness."

"You don't want him to ruin who Mikey is," Donnie mumbled in understanding as Leo hugged him.

"I don't see that ever happening," April joined in and we looked up to see everyone staring silently at us.

"Me either. The Squirt has too much to be happy about to be brought down now," Karai smirked as she joined our side. I smiled and nodded at her.

"But tha longer he's with him tha harder it will be ta ignore what Shredder says…what are we gonna start doin' ta get him back?" Raphael asked with serious eyes as Donatello and Leonardo pulled out of their hug.

"He said that he wanted an exchange right?" Miss Levard asked with angry eyes. My sons nodded as my skin crawled at the thought of Saki getting _my_ daughter again. Karai/Miwa edged closer to my side and I placed an arm around her. Leonardo noticed and smiled a little.

"We can't give him Karai!" Casey protested as Slash nodded in anger. Karai looked touched.

"We won't then. There's more of us than there are of him," Nakano informed, "We just have to have the right plan at the right time. We have to get Mikey out ourselves without involving the police right away."

"Yes, I see what you're saying," Leatherhead interjected with wide eyes, "If we involve police too soon, then not only will they not be able to find Michelangelo…but Shredder could hurt Michelangelo if we do that."

Everyone in the room glared at no one in particular at that last. I cleared my throat, "It won't come to that. Nakano-san is right…we need the right plan."

A sudden knock at the door made most jump and I narrowed my eyes at the door before looking at my sons, who looked just as shocked as the others. I let my arm fall from Miwa, who looked at the door with wariness, and slowly made my way to open it.

As I opened the door I paused as I saw three young men that I did not recognize. I did, however, recognize the Purple Dragon tattoos on their shoulders. Slash gasped behind me as I opened the door wider, "Oliver! Fong, Shawn! What are you guys doing here? I told you to wait for me to return!"

The young men came in and raced for Slash. I closed the door behind me and went back to my sons as Oliver hugged his brother, "Slash, you had me so worried, asshole!"

"No such language in my house!" I scolded and Oliver turned to me in surprise. I could see what Raphael had been talking about. The name really didn't soothe the dark dressing boy.

"Nice to see you again, Raph," Shawn smiled and I watched Donatello tense up. Raphael just nodded and smiled at Fong, who returned the smile. It was then that most of us realize that Fong was holding some sort of package.

"What is that you're holding?" April questioned first and suddenly Fong frowned as he looked down at it. Oliver and Shawn froze before Oliver turned to everyone with angry eyes.

"Slash told us about Mikey," Oliver began and my sons froze, "And we really did go back to the hideout like you told us too, bro."

"Then what happened?" Slash demanded as everyone circled in to hear better.

"Apparently Shredder might have known everyone was coming over here or something…because there was s package in front of the door when we arrived but it's addressed for the Hamatos…" Fong finished as he extended the package towards Raphael. Our eyes widened and Raphael grabbed the package.

"What the hell is Shredder thinking?!" Casey all but roared as he saw Raphael's expression. Karai growled under breath and everyone else looked just as angry.

"What type of package is it?" Nakano asked as he paled, "He's not…sending us something…bad is he?"

I felt my heart stop at what he was implying. Or what I thought he was implying. Surely Saki wouldn't send something like that…Leonardo gasped when Raphael's fingers started shaking and he suddenly thrust the thing at Donnie, "I c…can't open it. You do it Donnie!"

"W-What?" Donatello gasped but nodded at the same time. April placed a hand on his shoulder and he gulped, "It's kind of a rough paper…not a box…"

"Is it another taunting message?" Miss Levard asked hesitantly, holding hands with Mondo for support.

Donatello slowly ripped the rough paper open and we all noticed there was bubble wrap on the inside. He pulled out the object inside very slowly, just in case, while the rest of us tensed for what we might see. He unwrapped the bubble wrap. My sons and I gasped as did Karai/Miwa.

There in the middle of the bubble wrap were Michelangelo's nunchucks along with a sticky note:

 _ **He won't be needing these anymore. He can have them back when the exchange is done.**_

 _ **Oroku Saki**_

"That bastard!" Miwa cursed and I was too shocked to scold her on her language. Donatello stared at the weapons with wide eyes and Miss Levard gasped, placing one hand on her chest.

"Stay calm, remember, he won't get away with this," Leatherhead soothed in a low growl and Miss Levard was nodding, trying to slow her gasps as Mondo squeezed her hands. I couldn't help but notice that Nakano looked relived but still haunted at the same time.

"He took Mikey's weapons…" Leonardo blurted the obvious, his eyes wide, "I guess we shouldn't be surprised…"

"He didn't do anything else to the place or to you guys?" Slash demanded as all eyes turned to the three Dragon boys. They shook their heads.

"I'm really sorry about your brother, Raph," Shawn apologized as he looked sadly at Raphael, who just stared in return, "We'll help in any way we can."

"So will everyone here," Casey assured as he leaned on Raphael with a grin, "I'll go all goongala on these wimps for ya!" Raphael perked a little and nodded at his friend.

"So do you guys have a plan? Slash kinda filled us in on everything and I know that you can't exactly call the cops…but I'm curious," Fong interrupted lightly, crossing his arms, "My two friends and I are doing lookouts for anyone that might be helping Shredder."

"Yeah, because that did Slash any good," Mondo retorted sarcastically and Slash rolled his eyes as all eyes trailed to his wrapped and stitched wound, courtesy of Donatello.

"We haven't made detailed plans yet," I informed the boys and they nodded, "We aren't involving the police until after we retrieve Michelangelo safely."

"So you're going after him?" Oliver asked as he leaned towards me and I blinked in surprised. It felt like not that long ago that him and those other boys had attacked Michelangelo and taunted Donatello. Now they were acting as allies and friends. I smiled.

"Definitely!" Nakano blurted as he fidgeted afterwards, "Mikey doesn't deserve this. None of my boys do! I won't let Shredder get away with anything he does to my son!"

Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael all look over at Nakano with wide eyes before looking pleased, all smiling. I felt surprised yet again, because I had missed out on so much, but I was happy that their relationship was improving. After observing Nakano-san for myself, I can see how much he truly cares for the boys.

And this was something you could not fake.

* * *

 _ **Oroku Saki's (Shredder) Point of View:**_

I observed my Foot clan ninja sparring and training from where I saw in my chair near the front of the room, against the wall. Tigerclaw weaved his way around them to come up to kneel in front of me. I regarded him with a blank expression, "Did you send in the boy's necessities."

"Yes, I did, Master. I gave him more clothes, water, and food as you requested," Tigerclaw agreed as he remained kneeling with a fist on the ground. I grinned down at him.

"You have done very well, Tigerclaw. This warrants rewards. I know how much you've been wanting to train the new recruits," I offered with my hand and Tigerclaw stood, his eyes twinkling as he smirked. He bowed his head politely.

"Thank you, Master," He said and I nodded my head, before looking to the left when the doors to the stairs opened. Tigerclaw as at the ready just as I was only I knew who the newcomers were.

"Be at east, Tigerclaw," I assured and he blinked over at me. A thin young African American male walked through the doors wearing a ripped blue jean jacket, white shirt, ripped blue jeans, and black shoes. His dark hair was a wild afro. He walked up to me with a purpose and a smirk.

"I see that Bradford didn't fail to help retrieve you, Xever," I commented, feeling pleased at how things were working out.

"No, he did not, Master," Xever shrugged before bowing his head slightly. He was grinning again when he stood straight, "His face made me laugh though. His whole nose was bandaged as well as his forehead and one of his eyes. You'd think he was hit multiple times by a horse."

Tigerclaw barked out a laugh and I smirked in amusement before raising my hand to silence them, "Yes…my new company is the reason for Bradford's face."

Xever raised an eyebrow, "The blonde child?"

"Indeed," I agreed before sobering up, "Did you deliver the package I asked of you?"

"Of course. I'd never fail you, especially on my first mission," Xever grinned toothily, the light shining off them in a glint. I nodded, leaning back in my chair, "Nice warriors you got in here working for you. Oh and Bradford is in his room resting, as you requested."

"Good. He needs to heal otherwise he is useless to me," I grunted before looking towards Tigerclaw, "You may start training the newcomers."

"Yes, Master," Tigerclaw bowed his head before taking off towards my Foot clan ninja, who looked at him nervously. Xever turned to me expectantly.

"You are free to do as you wish down here until I need you. Keep an eye on Michelangelo," I ordered and he bowed his head with a smirk, "I have business with a technology expert partner of mine."

"Oh, would that happen to be Baxter Stockman?" Xever asked and I rose an eyebrow at him, "When Bradford and I returned he was already in the main office waiting for you."

"I see," I replied blankly before ingoing him and walking away, going for the stairs. I thought about how everything was working out and I smirked.

Soon the Hamatos would have no choice but to give me back my daughter. I'll ally myself with as many people as possible to make that a reality.

 _Hamato Yoshi doesn't get to win._

* * *

 **Stupid, stupid, Shredder! Of course he brought Xever and Stockman into the picture! But what does he need them for? Guess we'll find out soon! We'll see more of Mikey's point of view, just to see how he's being treated! And we'll definitely see more of the Hamato's and their allies as they plan to get Mikey back!**

 **I can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter! Thank you all for supporting me and understanding that life in unexpected. I'll update as soon as I can!**

 **Stay awesome! :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys, how are you all? Good, I hope! I was finally able to write this, which I had been looking forward too! I will work again whenever I can through everything I have going on right now! Thank you for everyone supporting me and for those also being understanding! You're the best!**

 **Special Thanks To: Turtlecrazy714, LilyTheNinjaGirl, Toni42, SpiritFighter208, RaphCallen2016, bajy, Orange Dash, turtlelovermikey3000, TheMaskedTimelord, Guest #1, Fluttershy127, sydpowell135, tmnt is cool, tmnt is awesome, and ranger1980!**

 **Wow, thank you all for your gracious comments! I have 613 reviews thanks to you guys! You're amazing as usual and you make me feel amazing as well! I am glad that so many people for my story like I feel about some of my favorite stories! As a writer that is one of the best feelings to have! Thank you so very much for the nice things you say!**

 **I hope that you like the chapter because a lot of things are being introduced as usual! Shredder is just a blackmail machine, indeed! Who will have the courage to fight through it anyway? Who will actually have the guts to say "no" to Shredder?!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _ **Oroku Saki's (Shredder) Point of View:**_

I walked up to my office quickly without so much as sparing a glance to any of my office staff or maids. I took notice that my office door was open and arrived to it in four strides. Upon entering I sought out Baxter Stockman, who was standing in front of my bookcase with a deep look on his face. I cleared my throat loudly and he jumped two feet in the air before whirling around to regard me with wide eyes.

Closing the door without saying anything, I continued to appraise him as I walked to my desk in a slow manner. I sensed that Stockman was becoming intimidated by me, which was good. I sat down in my chair and without saying a word Stockman followed my lead and sat down in front of my desk, "Hello Mr. Oroku. My name is Baxter Stockman, CEO of Stockman Enterprises. You called me in for this appointment, right?"

I smirked at his formal yet anxious introduction, "Yes and I believe you got the email with mention of pay?"

"I did," Stockman replied calmly, but obviously looked intrigued when he thought over the offer in the email again, "It was quite a generous amount…"

"I want you to work for me," I cut in immediately, leaving Stockman stunned, "And it has to remain confidential or you will answer to me, understand? You do realize what I specialize in do you not?"

Stockman felt himself break out in a sweat as he nodded, "I am one of the countries' smartest men, Mr. Oroku. I know who you are and possibly why you want me. I was intrigued by your offer of pay and the fact that you could further fund my research."

"So you agree to work under me?" Saki slightly demanded, narrowing his eyes to further scare the poor scientist, who nodded again while trying to compose himself, "Great. You will move in immediately and I will send for your luggage."

"W-Wait, what?" Stockman stammered, thrown off guard, "I did not realize that-"

"You will do whatever I say, Stockman," Saki threatened easily, his demeanor shutting down any protests, "I'm in need of your technical expertise."

"…what do you need me to start on?" He asked hesitantly and my lips curled into a cruel smirk that made him flinch.

"Now that you work under me you are subject to keep certain discoveries a secret. I am a known man in most countries around the world so you dare not go against me," I announced and watched with satisfaction when Stockman looked conflicted and stunned even further. I knew tha the wouldn't expect this but I did not care, "You know of Hamato Yoshi?"

"Yes, I…I read up on you quite a bit. I like to know who my employers are," Stockman replied in a defensive tone, like this offended me. It did not.

"Then you also know about his four adopted sons and their biological father, Nakano Eiichi?" I pressed and he nodded his head, his eyes lighting up as he started drawing conclusions, "I have certain threats to uphold and I need you to help me successfully blackmail certain people."

"The Hamatos?" He asked immediately and I growled, startling him into silence once again. I stood slowly from my chair and turned sideways to look out the window.

"No, I have already tried that more than once and failed," I ground out through clenched teeth, my hands curling into fists at the thought of that wretched family, "They have broken promises to me so I am going to show them that I am a man of my word."

"Where do I fit in again with the blackmail assistance?" Stockman asked, sounding confused, "Who am I blackmailing?"

"Some staff members in the Manhattan Health and Emergency Service hospital," I retorted with venom, "You are to blackmail members of the Oncology department to stop Macy Levard's treatments at once."

"Um, alright, if that's what's best," Stockman replied hesitantly, sounding scared and uncertain, "But-"

"Do not question. Just do it. That's all I need you to do for now. Let me know how everything progresses and if you need me to assist somehow," I ordered and he nodded, that pathetic look of guilt already on his face, "You can have access to computer and such in the library three rooms down from here."

"Thank you," He said as he nodded his head once again before standing to leave. I watched him disappear in a hurried fashion and grinned. With a new thought, I picked up my phone and dialed the local news station. I knew two of my workers that I could blackmail into going as cops just to rile them up. Maybe they could get Nakano to actually confess in front of everyone!

"Hello? I wish to make a tip on where you could get a good international DUI murder story…yes, his name is Nakano Eiichi. I wish to remain unnamed... I know where you could find him...Thank you!" I smiled cruelly as I hung up after a good 14 minutes of speaking with the individual, "This will teach them never to cross me!"

* * *

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

"Why do you even have a map in your bag?" Mondo questioned Oliver as we all formed a circle around the island table in the kitchen with Slash being the only one sitting. After Oliver mentioned that he brought a map with him of the area around Shredder's building, we decided to figure out where would be the best place to go in or come out and possible safe hide-outs if anything went wrong. It helped to have Kara-I mean Miwa help us since she was used to the place.

"Because I'm a Purple Dragon," Oliver blinked over at Mondo like he really didn't understand why he'd ask that. Mondo just smiled in a confused manner but didn't question again.

I handed Leo one of the markers I had brought from my room as Nakano peeked over my shoulder, "I'm sure that I can memorize the entrances and exits of the Saki Industries building!"

"Really Donnie?" April startled from my other side, "Not that I don't think you can do it, of course, but the Saki industries building is pretty huge!"

"She's right," Miwa commented with a nod of her head from where she was slightly pressed up against Leo because of how many people were in the kitchen, "But I can help you with a map of the building from the inside."

"Really?! That'd be a big help!" I smiled at Miwa/Karai and she blushed, her eyes widening at the rare praise. I turned to April, "And don't worry, I remember almost everything I read."

She smiled warmly and wrapped one of her arms in one of mine as I blushed, "Of course I know that. I just don't want you to…get too stressed."

"He won't," Raph smirked and I looked over at my brother, "Donnie's like tha rest of us…too determined."

"Yes, I can see that as well that we are all determined," Leatherhead chided, looking much calmer than he had earlier but probably only due to the presence of Miss Levard and Mondo on both of his sides, "I do want to know how you plan to infiltrate and how you plan to deal with these… _warriors_? Yes, those warriors Hamato-san said this man has."

"The Foot Clan," Sensei and Leo muttered in distaste at the same time, only mildly being surprised about it.

"The Foot clan?" Casey echoed, looking thoroughly confused as usual. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you not remember the talk earlier?" Leo teased slightly but his eyes still a bit serious, "Sensei told everyone how Oroku Saki is the clan leader of the Foot clan. He'll have trained ninjas at his building if our theory is correct about him bringing some of his clansmen here."

"Ninjas….in a business building in New York?" Casey deadpanned with a flat face as Mondo grinned over at him excitedly at the idea. I fought against rolling my eyes again.

"When you put it that way it sounds _ridiculous_ ," Miss Levard giggled a bit and turned to Sensei, "I want Mikey back but I am worried after you've said this. We're normal and hardly know how to fight…at least most of us…so how can we accomplish this rescue mission without police involvement?"

"I doubt even _police_ would be enough," Raph snorted and Sensei shot him a look when Miss Levard suddenly looked very much worried like an everyday mother hen Leo.

"I am not worried about any of that. I will personally demolish anyone that gets in my way," Leatherhead stated with a gleam in his eyes and a scowl on his face that reminded me of Raph on his bad days. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"A-Anyways," Fong interrupted the disturbed/stunned atmosphere, "I know that some of the Purple Dragons are willing to help. Most because of Slash and Raph but others just because they love to fight."

"That will be good," Mondo laughed at the irony of gangsters helping us, "Mikey will get a kick out of his rescue party!"

My lips twitched into a smile and I noticed my brothers also trying to hide smiles. I turned to April and she beamed up at me, obviously happy about something, "We'll definitely find a way!"

"Hmmm…and I know some of Shredder's henchmen," Nakano stated out of the blue and everyone looked at him with a variety of expressions. I was mainly surprised that he was actually still referring to Saki as Shredder. It seemed he was fully on our side now for sure, "What?"

"You wait until now to say that?" Leo sighed, struggling with an exasperated expression and an annoyed tone. Karai/Miwa let out a sigh but smiled.

"I do too, but I was never really allowed around them very long so you probably know more about that than me," She spoke up sheepishly, looking briefly guilty before turning to Leo and Sensei, "I know that he has Bradford, well we all know that, but he also has this person named Xever, but I've never seen him in person. I only know he was a _new_ recruit."

"Yeah, I overheard he has experiences on the streets and in prison," Nakano added with a small smile, looking a bit calmer.

"But what about the guy that I've been seeing with Shredder?" Slash asked with a mean look on his face, "He was crazy fast and hard to fight. I was on defense the whole time and still got stabbed!"

"Which I still can't believe you left your phone so you couldn't call for help," Oliver grunted, looking thoroughly pissed again. I sighed tiredly.

"Well, do you have any idea who that might be?" I inquired, shifting to look at Karai/Miwa and Nakano.

"No, I have never heard of a person like that," Nakano stated sadly and I was briefly surprised when Sensei put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. When did those two become closer?

"U-Uh, I remember one time my f…I mean _Shredder_ was on the phone and I barely made out what he was saying…but he called him an "old student"," Miwa/Karai shrugged, looking embarrassed about almost slipping up and calling Shredder 'Father'. Sensei looked down sadly for a moment and Leo smiled encouragingly at Karai. Raph caught my eye and we both shared a smirk at how close Leo was to Karai.

Suddenly there was loud knocking at the door which caused poor Mondo and Fong to jump out of their skins. Predictably Sensei, Leatherhead, and Leo were already looking out of the kitchen with glares. I looked at Raph and Miwa in confusion before April squeezed my arm and Casey grunted from accidentally hitting his arm when he was also startled.

"What in tha world…?" Raph asked aloud as he took a step forward until Leo suddenly threw an arm out, "Fearless, what-"

"I don't recognize this presence," Leo said mysteriously, looking wary and confused. Sensei also nodded, giving Leo a bit of a surprised look before turning serious. The knocking became even louder and I pulled April back behind me just a little.

"I'll answer it," Leatherhead announced with a neutral mask on his face. I felt sweat form on my neck. Anyone that see's Leatherhead surely wouldn't _dare_ attack right away.

Leatherhead left Miss Levard to Mondo and walked out of the room before Sensei gave everyone a calm look before jerking his head forward in a signal to follow. Leo, Raph, and I began to follow Sensei out of the kitchen as well. The others, confused, stumbled after us.

LH opened the door slowly and I gasped, feeling stunned when a couple of police officers came through looking thoroughly scared of Leatherhead, who moved to let them in with slight surprise.

"Reporters?" Oliver breathed as we looked past the police at a herd of women, men, and cameras flashing everywhere. Leatherhead all but calmly slammed the door to reduce the noise and I sighed again. What is it _now_?

"What's going on here?" Sensei asked as he stepped forth with intent but suddenly my heart skipped a beat and I whipped my head to Leo and Raph, noticing the twin look of horror on their face.

Had they found out about Mikey being kidnapped? Shredder didn't want authorities to investigate him though! Casey's sudden movement caught my eye and I looked over at him to see him staring at the officers with a heavily confused and suspicious look.

"We've been given a very disturbing tip about a crime that had been committed," One of the officers said as he looked away from Leatherhead to our Sensei, "Is Mr. Nakano here?"

Instantly all eyes traveled to Nakano, who was standing beside me and I quickly noticed how horrified and pale he looked. What a minute? A crime that was a committed? Surely that didn't mean….

"We are here to bring you in for questioning, sir," The other police officer said grimly, his eyes pinned on Nakano and Nakano only.

"What's he being questioned for? What crime?" Mondo desperately asked, looking highly confused as he held onto Miss Levard, who's wide eyes already gleamed with sudden understanding. I'm pretty sure she knows about Nakano's past from Mikey…

"The hit and run while driving under the influence that happened in Italy five years ago," One police officer stated with a weird look on his face. Everyone froze.

"In Italy?!" I blurted, feeling hot and angry, "But how can he be questioned here in America?! And after _five years_?!"

"Because the victim has always been willing to press charges and we cannot take this allegation lightly, especially if it's true and he escaped to our country," The other officer replied angrily, staring right at a pale Nakano.

"Hold up," April nearly growled and I almost jumped at the sudden noise. My eyes widened as I took in her fiery expression, "You can't ask this of him! You don't even have proof for an arrest warrant and I'll bet you don't even know who the alleged victim is! If it were true, then they would have leads and he'd be deported to Italy if they have enough evidence to convict him. You can't just randomly come here and take him! How did you even get this tip? I bet it was anonymous wasn't it?"

Both officers suddenly looked uncomfortable and Nakano stared at April in stunned silence just like the rest of us, "W-Well, it's regulation. We still-"

"Miss O'Neil is right. And if you don't have proof or an arrest warrant then he's in his rights to refuse such an obvious lie of a claim. Please leave my home and tell the reporters that you falsely accused a man," Sensei coaxed with an intimating glare. The officers flinched and their eyes widened as they took a step back.

"Besides, you guys aren't cops," Casey stated simply, like it was obvious to him and he looked confused as the officers glanced at him in anger.

"What do you mean?" Slash asked as he rose an eyebrow. Everyone looked at Casey.

"Those men _aren't_ cops. I know everyone at the police station because my Dad is the Deputy," Casey replied nonchalantly before glaring at the officers, "So I would know you but I don't. This is too convenient too, so I bet you're working for Oroku Saki, right?"

"Ugh!" Both officers flinched, taking a guarded positon, eyeing the exit. My eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Raph and I demanded at the same time. But no one could prepare themselves for when Leatherhead suddenly appeared behind the two imposters and grabbed them in the tightest hold, his eyes wide in their glare. The two officers shrieked and struggled.

"So you do work for him? Where is Michelangelo, the young blonde boy he's holding?!" Leatherhead demanded lividly and I glared at them, taking a step forward.

"H-H-He just gave us a call and told us if we didn't do what he said then he'd tell our wives we've been cheating on them!" One of the imposters cried, "We don't know anything about that boy! We just didn't want our families to be ripped apart!"

"I think they are telling the truth," April immediately replied as she looked at me. I trusted April's insight for the truth and nodded before looking towards me brothers, who seemed just as convinced as me.

"Fine," Leatherhead growled as he let them drop to the floor, "Get out of this house before I decide to destroy you."

They were out of the door before he finished speaking. Sensei and Casey went to the window to watch the reporters. I hoped they actually left but it might be a couple of hours. I also knew that despite what the officers said the reporters would be making a story tonight about this whether it was good or bad. That Shredder!

"You guys…I cannot thank you enough for sticking up for me," Nakano bowed low, startling Slash, Oliver, and Casey, who weren't used to such behavior.

"You are part of our family, Nakano-san. You've obviously dealt with whatever sins you committed. This was especially not the way to do it. Everything about their request was ludicrous," Sensei commented and Nakano smiled appreciatively at our adopted Father.

"Completely random," Miwa commented with a sigh, "Too bad they didn't know anything about Mikey."

"I was also hoping they'd know something," Miss Levard replied sadly, eyeing the ground, "I wonder how he is? Are they treating him okay?"

Mondo looked sad before smiling and placing a hand on her arm, "It's okay Mikey's Mom! Mikey will be okay and we'll rescue him soon!"

"I need to make a quick call to my private investigator," Sensei spoke up randomly and to everyone before leaving without any replies. Leo and I shared a confused look.

"You were really smart back there, April," Fong complimented and I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. April smiled brightly at the sudden resounding compliments that followed.

"Thank you…I know a little bit about lawyer stuff because of my aunt," She commented and I smiled when she turned to me, "I'm just thankful to be of some use."

"Of course yer useful," Raph scowled, looking confused by her statement. I laughed when Leo and Raph tried to step away from the windows at the same time but Raph tripped over Leo's foot, who looked stunned in Raph's direction. Casey immediately roared in laughter next to Slash.

I was looking on in amusement before noticing some of the flashes of cameras through a crack in the curtain. Why now? Why so out of the blue? Why take Nakano away?

A thought struck my mind and I gasped, feeling myself pale gradually. April called my name worriedly and I looked at her like I was choking, "Oh my God!"

"What?! What is it, Donnie?!" Leo asked as he worriedly zoomed to my side followed by Raph and Miwa.

"The only ones that know about Nakano's past were us and Shredder," I pointed out in a strangled tone. They looked confused for a moment before their eyes widened in horror.

"What is it?" Leatherhead asked hesitantly, looking concerned for me.

"Shredder had blackmailed Donnie too, making him go along with his plans without telling us," Leo explained and April's eyes widened, "And he blackmailed Nakano to take us away from Sensei…but…!"

"Oh my God," Nakano breathed as he suddenly came to the same conclusion and looked at Miss Levard, "That means that he is actually doing what he said he'd do in his threats to us! He was trying to expose me but it failed! And you believe he is upholding the threats he made to you, Donnie?"

"Y-Yes," I croaked as I nodded and April squeezed my arm hard.

"What were the threats?" Mondo questioned in fear. I looked at everyone and to my brothers, who nodded at me while Nakano still appeared stunned at my other side.

"That he'd hurt Casey and April," I began and they both froze, "And that he'd bring back an abusive person from Raph's past…"

Raph physically flinched and we all jumped when Slash growled very loudly, "Oh _hell_ no! He did _not_ say he'd do that, the bastard!"

"A…Also…he was going to find a way to take away Miss Levard's funding for her chemotherapy treatments," I finished with tears budding in my eyes as gasps resounded around the room.

"I already knew about that from Mikey! I'm not concerned about that right now," Miss Levard commented as all eyes turned to her in absolute surprise, "But April and Casey should be watched at all times just in case. He's a psychopath."

"Agreed," Leo grunted as he crossed his arms and looked at Miwa, who seemed very pale, "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe he'd actually go that far…but I don't think he'd bring back that abusive person because it'd cause too much attention," Karai commented uncertainly and Raph sighed, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter ta me now," Raph replied as Leo put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm okay, Fearless, I'm not lying. It won't bother me."

Leo smiled and nodded before turning to April, "I'm worried that he'd actually try to hurt you…but now that he has Mikey he doesn't really need not do that."

"We should still look out for them!" I protested and Leo held up his hands as he chuckled. April blushed and smiled at me.

"He can probably look up where we live," Casey suddenly spoke up with wide eyes, "You think he'd hurt our families?"

April's smile wiped off her face instantly and she paled, "Oh no!"

"Why don't you call them and inform them of what's going on…but try not to say too much?" Miss Levard suggested with a small smile, "I think what Miwa said is true. Shredder cannot make a scene so he probably won't come after your families."

April and Casey sighed in relief. I looked at Raph and Leo who shared the same expression. We were gonna avenge our friends' pain. We were gonna help Nakano, Sensei, and Miss Levard! Shredder wasn't going to get away with all of this.

"Um, you do realize that it'll be awhile before we can leave?" Fong spoke up as everyone turned to him. He was staring at the windows, "The reporters will stay for a while and no matter what there will be a story tonight."

"I agree," I nodded and looked at Nakano, "This was meant to be a message that he's serious."

"I thought so too," He replied with a small smile, "I find that I'm not a nervous now because so many of you accept me now."

"Well you are our Father right?" Raph said nonchalantly while shrugging, "As long as yer not doin' no harm then what's tha point in bein' hateful?"

"I can't believe Raph said this of all people," Karai/Miwa commented with a teasing smirk as Leo chuckled again. I smiled and heard April giggle behind her hand.

"Oh shut up!" Raph growled defensively as Slash laughed as well, his arm around Oliver's shoulders.

Suddenly a loud noise rumbled close to us and we all turned wide eyes to Mondo, who was blushing and holding his stomach, "Woops…. sorry…. I'm a bit hungry…"

Laughter erupted around the room because of how everyone reacted to Mondo's stomach rumbling and it just reminded me of something that would happen to Mikey. I really missed him but with this group I had new hope that we'd get him back.

No matter what!

* * *

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

I stared at the untouched plate that was set down near the locked door. They had actually brought me food but I was worried about eating it. I don't think Shredder would go as far as to kill me…but who knows what he put in the food? I couldn't help the paranoia creeping up in my gut.

Sighing loudly, I looked up at the ceiling again from where I was laying on my back on the most uncomfortable bed known to man. The bedsprings could be felt and it was noisy when you moved on it. Does a mattress like this actually exist? Not even in foster homes were they THIS bad!

"Probably to make it harder for me to sleep," I huffed to myself as I looked around the white walled room. Why weren't there any windows or even any colors!? Gah, I'll go insane! I closed my eyes, feeling pain in my chest. Don't get too worked up…just remember everyone you have there for you. Sensei, Nakano-Otosan, Bros, April, Casey, Mom, Leatherhead, Mondo, Slash, Oliver…..

Wow I really did have a lot of friends! I have a new sister type friend too, Karai or…she's Miwa now! I smiled happily as I thought of my new sister, but would it actually be sister since she likes Leo and vice versa? Well if she married Leo then she'd be my sister! So yeah, new sister!

"Hey Kiddo!" Someone boomed from just outside the door, making my heart jump and skip a few beats. I gasped and shot up in bed, glaring the door as I jumped to the floor. The person, whom I recognized as a person I've not heard before, knocked loudly before speaking again, "I'm comin' in so don't ya try anything funny!"

The door creaked open and I tensed, standing in front of my bed with my thoughts racing of how to defend myself. I was surprised and caught off guard to see a tall and skinny black man come through with a couple of bottles of water. I eyed him in suspicion.

"What's with that look?" The man smirked, but looked a bit caught off guard as he looked at me for the first time, "I wasn't really expecting ya to look so young even though I knew…"

"Knew what?" I asked curiously but kept my glare. He stared at me as he stopped, taking in my posture before smirking again. I couldn't figure this guy out right away but I did know that he definitely wasn't on _my_ side.

"I knew that Master Shredder had a teenage captive. A young Hamato," He replied easily, like I should have known that. I narrowed my eyes at him as he began to walk towards me, "Relax Kiddo, I won't hurt ya cause then I'd get into trouble."

"Then what's the point in me being here?" I blurted, feeling frustrated. He paused with a look of surprise and began to laugh, "W-What?"

"You are a riot, Kiddo! Do you want me to beat you up then?" He asked with an amused expression. I blushed a little and averted my gaze.

"Of course not!"

"Well don't worry, I'm not interested in hitting kids," He replied as he stopped a couple of feet in front of me. I remained tense despite his words, "I don't really like this but it's not like I can do anything about it anyways."

"You mean you can't go against Shredder?" I clarified as I looked up at him again. He shrugged as he extended the water bottles, "How do I know there's nothing put in there?"

"Is that why you didn't eat the food Tigerclaw brought?" He questioned seriously before sighing, "Look we aren't goin to kill you. I don't think Master Shredder would stoop to killing kids."

"I'm a teenager!" I defended, hating to be called a kid. I was well aware that I looked really young but only a few people I cared about where able to make fun of that! Not this guy!

The man laughed again and shook his head, still extending his hand, "Just take them. You know Tigerclaw specializes in guns right? Well, you'd be dead by now if we wanted. So just eat and drink or you'll really die."

I hesitated but realized some of the truth in his words. Tigerclaw had a lot of weapons on him but I didn't know he specialized in guns…I grabbed the water bottles and jerked my hand back, looking at them and feeling relieved to not see any odd colors. I looked up at the man who was staring right back at me with curiosity, "Um…what's your name?"

He hesitated a little, "Xever."

"Well…thanks Xever…you're the first person to actually try to talk to me here," I smiled a little, despite feeling cautious I really was happy to be able to talk to someone other than myself. For whatever reason, Xever's eyes widened and he blushed, averting his eyes to the ground.

"Why did Master Shredder take you?" He questioned quietly as he anxiously looked behind him at the door. I realized he was asking or doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Well…it's not like I'm important or anything," I pondered, thinking back, "But I'd have to say that I was just easier to get at the time. I was falling behind my brother so Tigerclaw grabbed me since I was the furthest away from the group we were with."

"Plus it'd be easier to get to your family," Xever agreed, "I was just curious if it were a personal grudge or something."

"Why'd you say that?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"The Master…I owe him a lot, which is why I'm freely working for him, but I don't like hurting women or children. Whenever he mentioned he had you he had this cringing look on his face. Not pain and not annoyance, so I was curious."

"I have no idea what you mean," I commented, feeling put off by that information, "He faked being nice to me in the beginning and had given me money I had lost once so that I could buy a new phone and clothes."

Xever's eyes grew really wide, "Master Shredder did?!"

"Yup, but that was just part of his plan to win me over against my brothers, which was a doomed plan to begin with," I chuckled as I leaned to sit down on my bed with a creak. Xever looked stunned in his place before cursing under his breath.

"I need to go before they suspect. Don't get me wrong, we're not friends, I was just curious," Xever justified with a blush as he backed up to the door. My eyes widened when a feeling of homesickness hit me. Xever was a lot like Raph… "Make sure you eat and drink something!"

Before I could reply he was out of the door and I heard the click of the lock. Immediately I felt lonely again but berated myself. Xever wasn't my friend! I don't need to talk to anyone here! Still…it was nice for a while…but why did he look so shocked? I mean, Shredder was prone to extremes so of course he'd try to act like my friend in the beginning! And what did he mean Shredder cringed when he mentioned me? Just rude! Whatever!

I sighed as I uncapped the water and sniffed at it. Well it doesn't smell funny…I drank only a little despite my body craving more. I'll wait to see how that little bit does before drinking anymore, "Besides…. I'm really hungry too….blugh!"

The noise outside my door grew louder and I recognized that a lot of those ninja warrior dudes were talking loudly. It seemed to be more than usual. I rose an eyebrow and crept close to the door to hear better. Was it gossip? Guess I have nothing better to do…

" _Master Shredder really is unforgiving isn't he?"_

" _Duh, where have you been, baka!"_

Ha! That's funny! "Baka"

" _Too think he actually orchestrated even the reporters to go the Hamato manor! How embarrassing for Nakano Eiichi!"_

" _Bahaha, I know! He'll be found out!"_

I gasped as I stared at the door with wide eyes. Nakano-Otosan? Reporters?!

" _Just does to show that you don't go against Master Shredder-sama!"_

" _Right! And those who do will learn how brutal Master is!"_

" _Oi…was that a compliment?"_

I bristled as their comments registered. Shredder sent reporters to Nakano-Otosan?! Probably to get the story on his past, right? Why would he bother with that…?

"Wait!" I gasped out loud, backing up. I remember! Nakano-Otosan said that Shredder threatened to expose his past if he'd go against him! Oh my God! So he actually called reporters?! What happened after that?! Does that mean Shredder is really doing what he threatened he'd do?!

I panicked but could no longer hear what they were saying. Is this how it was going to be? Me just getting a taste of bad news and never knowing the outcome for my family? Tears burned in my eyes and I wiped my eyes furiously, my stomach churning. I don't want this!

I want to figure a way to get out of here!

* * *

 **Poor Mikey! I definitely couldn't handle an all white windowless room with going insane! Like, what the hell is with that room doing under a business building? And how does Shredder find out so much information in the to be able to blackmail so much?! Stockman is mainly a coward, isn't he guys? I mean, he is mainly doing everything for money and out of fear! Whatever, he'll get it too!**

 **Leatherhead's dangerous aura is the best! What did you guys think? I'd love to hear from you all! Have a great time and stay safe out in the world! STAY AWESOME AS WELL! ;3**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! I'm still pretty busy with college life and personal life as usual but I really wanted to make some time here and there for this update! I really love this story!**

 **Hope you enjoy! Happy Reading! Can't wait to hear from some of you!**

* * *

 _ **Hamato Yoshi's Point of View:**_

As I looked at my sons sitting on the couch with Miwa I was filled with affection. My lost daughter returned to me and, even though I was happy that she was alive and well, I felt lost at how to connect to her right away because I did not get to raise her.

Everyone else had left soon after eating lunch together but Nakano decided to stay with us so that he wouldn't be alone and vulnerable to whatever Shredder might decide to do.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Leonardo's voice shook my out of my thoughts and I blinked over towards the couch, "You've been just standing there for a while."

Raphael and Donatello were also staring at me with their own looks of worry. I smiled to reassure them and then glanced at Miwa, who was on looking with a small smile on her face. I did not fail to notice how she sat close to my oldest son, something that seemed to make him happy.

"I am alright, Leonardo, I was just thinking over everything that has happened today. Lunch today was actually very entertaining," I mused as my smile grew at the thought, "Especially when Oliver and Casey both tripped into the counter filled with ramen."

"Ahahaha! Yes! That was awesome! Then they both yelped and fell into tha floor!" Raphael laughed, slapping the cushion next to him with glee. Leonardo and Donatello chuckled alongside him.

"I didn't know that Casey could be so clumsy," Miwa commented with a large smile on her face, "He got _so_ mad at me for laughing so hard."

"So were Slash and Mondo though," Donatello said as his chuckles died down. Miwa nodded and I sighed happily. As soon as I have Michelangelo back I will have my full family together.

Leonardo looked at me again and I opened my mouth to comment on Mr. Jones' fall when there was a sudden knock on the door. I turned around quickly, my sons reacting just as quickly, and narrowed my eyes at the door. The reporters died down by the time everyone left, but could there still be more?

Nakano-san must have thought the same because he came strolling out of the hallway from the bathroom with a towel around his neck and his wide eyes pinned on the door, "Who is it?"

"That's what we're about to find out," Leonardo replied seriously as I began walking towards the door. I felt Leonardo and Raphael join behind me as I slowly opened it. My eyes widened when I saw my private investigator standing there looking neutral in a way that told me he had something serious to tell me. I stepped aside silently to let him in without using words.

"Who are you?" Leonardo asked in confusion and it suddenly hit me that none of my sons have met this man before. I turned to Leonardo and Raphael, who were standing beside me only to be cut off by Raphael's gasp. Leonardo and I followed his eyes to the car parked near our house. I knew that it was Mr. Kurtsman's vehicle but why did Raphael have such a reaction?

Raphael and Leonardo both turned to Mr. Kurtsman with murderous intent that surprised me, "You're the guy who followed us home that time!"

I quickly realized what they meant and put my hand up to pacify them as Mr. Kurtsman made no move to correct them, "My sons, that was my doing. We did not know much about Mr. Nakano and so I wanted Mr. Kurtsman to make sure you were not being harmed."

"Wait, Mr. Kurtsman? The doctor at the hospital?!" Donatello spoke up, walking towards us as Mr. Kurtsman chuckled.

"That would be my twin brother," He corrected as I nodded in agreement. This was something I did not get to share with my sons yet, "It is nice to finally meet you and your brothers in person."

My sons looked confused because Mr. Jack Kurtsman looked every bit like his twin brother Dr. Kyle Kurtsman, "The difference is that my brother, Kyle, is a doctor and I am not. You can just call me Mr. Kurtsman. I've heard a lot about everyone in the room."

"Okay then Mr. Kurtsman…." Leonardo blinked before clearing his throat, "I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, this is kinda random," Miwa spoke up as she silently and uncertainly joined the group. As her eyes crossed mine I gave her a gentle smile, hoping to reassure her. She smiled back and it sent surges of both happiness and proudness through me. My daughter was alive and back to me…she was _my_ daughter.

"Mr. Hamato called me earlier and I wanted to deliver my findings in person this time," Mr. Kurtsman said as shifted and looked at me. I nodded in agreement and jerked my head when Nakano looked over. He appeared much calmer and walked up beside Donatello, "Can we sit?"

"Oh sure," Donatello agreed and we all shifted to the couch and huddled together near Mr. Kurtsman. He took off his hat and brown coat before clearing his throat, "Before you begin…Sensei what did you ask him to find out earlier?"

"Well I asked if he had any updates to a previous question and he said he'd get back to me when he did," I replied and my sons looked between each other.

"What was your question?" Miwa questioned almost immediately after I finished talking. She looked very cautious but curious at the same time.

"I wanted Mr. Kurtsman to find out anything he could about Shredder's partners and then report back to me. I wanted to know who is working for him," I explained as Donatello sat back in shock and Leonardo narrowed his eyes at the ground. Raphael snorted and crossed his arms with a scowl on his face. Miwa blinked in surprise.

"You could have asked me, Father," She replied quietly and I was quick to lean forward, trying not to startle her.

"I know that, Miwa, and you have told us some details, but I fear that Shredder was not honest even with you," I offered and she nodded her head, her eyes flicking to the side. Leonardo caught my glance and gave me this understanding look as he slid next to her.

We all were distracted when Mr. Kurtsman opened his brown briefcase to reveal a bunch of yellow files. He looked up at the group of faces, "I found out as much as I could about his partners, including reports about the one called Tigerclaw."

At the name my sons and Miwa immediately straightened out with glares on their faces so fierce that it caught me off guard. I understood the feelings of anger though.

"What can you tell us a-about him?" Nakano asked quietly, wringing his hands together as he narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"I found no files on him in the system and I do not know why. Either he somehow wiped himself from the system or something else happened," Mr. Kurtsman explained while opening one of the yellow files, "I do not know his real name, but he is from Asia and he is known as the most infamous assassin/bounty hunter. He has ties to Shredder somehow, but I don't know how they know each other. He's most known to use guns but also a sword."

"I wonder how Shredder knows Tigerclaw? What would he want with a bounty hunter or an assassin?" Donatello asked with confusion and worry written all over his face, "This guy took Mikey…how do we know Mikey isn't dead?"

The room went silent and I felt my stomach lurch at the thought of my youngest son being dead. Raphael burst angrily, "He's not dead, Donnie! How _dare_ ya say that!"

"I'm not saying it because I _want_ to!" Donatello argued, looking annoyed, "I'm being realistic! Shredder _obviously_ isn't right in the head!"

"No, he is not," I muttered quietly and the room went silent again. I sighed heavily and wiped my face with shaky hands.

"How do we know they're not hurting him?" Leonardo whispered, ignoring the fiery glare he got from Raphael. Miwa looked around at us sadly.

"I would say that he wouldn't do that…but with the way he's been acting the past couple of years…I'm not sure," She replied and everyone felt the weight of her words.

"God, why couldn't he have taken _me_?!" Leonardo growled and my head shot up instantly at that.

"No!" Nakano beat me to it, his voice high-pitched in distress. Leonardo looked over at him with a glare, "You've been through enough with the beating you took from Hun! You almost _died_ then!"

"He's right, Leo," Donatello said with a pained look on his face that made Leonardo look at him without a glare.

"Shredder has a grudge on all of us, Leo," Raphael spoke, his voice gruff with annoyance and anger, "It probably wouldn't of mattered ta him who he got as long as he had a bargainin' chip for Karai."

"Miwa," She corrected and I felt my heart swell at her words, "And I agree with Raph, he would have been okay with taking any of you. Although…"

"Although?" I prompted worriedly when she looked down at the ground.

"I do think he wanted Leo…." She said quietly, turning her head to stare into his wide eyes, "He really didn't like that I started spending more time with you…y-you and your brothers." Both of them turned pink in the cheeks.

"Well tough for him," Raphael snorted, looking slightly amused. He looked over at me and I smiled knowingly.

"Sorry to interrupt this flirtation ship-"

"That's not what this is!" Leonardo protested as Raphael burst out laughing. Nakano and I both chuckled when Leonardo's face looked ready to burst into flames.

"But I would like to hear what Mr. Kurtsman has to say," Donatello continued with a cheeky grin on his face that reminded me of Michelangelo. I sobered up and inclined my head.

"Please continue Mr. Kurtsman," I offered, watching the man looked around at us with amusement.

"Alright," He nodded, pulling another file out, "You've told me about Chris Bradford."

"UGH!" Miwa groaned loudly, making Donatello and Nakano flinched. Leonardo and Raphael both had twin scowls on their faces. It would have made them look identical if their hair colors were the same. I blinked at them, "He's almost more psycho than Shredder!"

"He's been labeled as pretty narcissistic," Mr. Kurtsman agreed with a tiny smirk before his face tuned serious, "Oroku Saki was his ninjitsu teacher. They have a teacher-student bond and he's the one person Bradford looks up to more than anyone else. Everything he has is thanks to Oroku."

"No wonder he serves him so religiously," Leonardo commented as Raphael scoffed and Miwa rolled her eyes, "I didn't think about the fact that he may have been taught by the Shredder. That explains a lot."

"Sure does," Raphael retorted, "We now know he's up Shredder's butt 24/7."

Miwa laughed, "Maybe not right now, since Mikey busted up his face!"

Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo all laughed alongside her at that but Nakano and I shared at shocked and somewhat horrified look. My heart was pounding at the implication. 'Busted up his face'? What did she mean exactly?

"This man, Chris Bradford, he lives with Shredder?" Nakano questioned as I got back my bearings and looked up.

"Yes, he does, why?" Miwa answered for Mr. Kurtsman. Nakano and I shared another horrified look, "F…Father?"

"Then wouldn't that give him the opportunity to get…what you would say "Get even" with him?" I offered and their faces paled.

"We need to get him out of there now!" Leonardo stood and began pacing, biting his bottom lip fiercely.

"Mr. Kurtsman, who else is working for the Shredder?" I asked quickly, urged by my sons' obvious distress.

"There are two new recruits," Mr. Kurtsman quickly replied, suddenly looking as if he felt as urgent as the rest of us. He pulled two more files out of his briefcase, "One is escaped convict, Xever Montes. He was helped in escaping from prison on several assault and robbery charges. His record sheet is almost a mile long so he's committed crimes in adolescents. I do not know why Oroku Saki would want him but he has him now."

Raphael straightened, a look of shock on his face, "I know that guy!"

"You do?" Leonardo stopped pacing and gave Raphael an alarmed look as Donatello leaned forward curiously, "How?"

"Well before…all of _this_ …before Spike became Slash we came across him on tha streets as he was bein' arrested. We'd heard about him many times before but he _never_ gets caught. He'd only gotten caught that time because tha man he mugged had a kid waitin' for him by their car. Tha police caught up with Xever but he didn't hurt that kid. It was tha runnin' joke on tha street that Xever saw himself in every kid and refused ta hurt them."

"So you don't think he'll hurt Mikey?" Donatello asked as I processed what we were told. Raphael shrugged, shock still on his face.

"Who is the other new recruit?" Miwa asked in confusion, crossing her arms with a thoughtful look on her face.

"He is a well-known scientist," Mr. Kurtsman started as he opened the other file. Donatello looked over at Mr. Kurtsman with surprise, "His name is Baxter Stockman, he's especially known for his specialty in-"

"Chemistry, Biology, and Robotics," Donatello finished with his mouth dropping open, "I really look up to him! You mean to tell me he's…some bad guy working for the Shredder now?!"

"Apparently, yes," Mr. Kurtsman nodded, looking sympathetic when Donatello looked away in disgust. Leonardo put a hand on his shoulder, "He's working for Shredder now if what I can only assume is for money."

"Of course," Donatello snorted, standing abruptly beside Leonardo, "That just makes me sick! He's smarter than Shredder but he's influenced by money?! I should have known!"

"Wow, Donnie, ya are super serious," Raphael smirked as he also stood, "I like it!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes and Donatello smiled a little. Miwa looked over at me, "I have a bad feeling about Baxter Blockhead."

"It's...Stockman," Mr. Kurtsman corrected quietly, looking ready to laugh. Nakano did chuckle once before turning oddly serious.

He turned to me, "Do you think that he'd use Dr. Stockman to make good on certain threats?"

"By that you mean the threat on Miss Levard? I do think so," I replied sadly, looking away, "But she knows everything and we can help her in any way. Once this business is over I plan to help her find another program that will help her."

"Good. I'll help too," Nakano promised, his face set in a grim line that looked just like Leonardo's. I blinked until I composed myself.

"Mr. Kurtsman," I turned to my private investigator and was pleased to see him so attentive, "Thank you for everything you have done for me."

"Well thank you for your generous pay. But to be honest, I would have done this all for free. You're a good family, I can tell," He spoke and a big smile spread across my face, "I'll be leaving now. I want to do more research on Oroku Saki's business. I want to find his weak spot."

"Thank you," I bowed my head and he smiled at me. I walked him to the door and shook his hand before watching him take off in his vehicle. I barely even closed the door all the way before Donatello cried out.

"Sensei!" He shrieked and my head spun around so fast I nearly saw stars. His brothers were crowding him with anxious looks on their faces and Nakano was on his other side, an arm around Donatello. It was then that I noticed his phone was going off, "It's...it's the Shredder!"

"What do we do?!" Miwa asked frantically, stuck by the couch with fear in her eyes.

"Everyone calm down," I soothed and flew beside Leonardo and in front of Donatello, "Answer it. It may be something we need to know."

"I'll record it and put it on speaker too," Donatello nodded, gulping in fear as he answered the call and pressed something on his phone, "H-Hello…."

" _Hello Donatello…"_

"Ya better watch what ya say ta my brother ya low life!" Raphael growled in warning as Donatello's body quaked. Nakano wrapped his arm tighter around Donatello.

" _I see that you have put me on speaker…excellent. Have you considered my offer, Hamato Yoshi?"_

His voice sent waves of anger and cautiousness down my spine, "I will not hand over _my_ daughter to you!"

" _Your daughter? Who was the one that fed her? Clothed her? Taught her right from wrong? That girl that you're choosing over Michelangelo is_ mine! _"_ He growled, losing his composure. My heart fell to the floor at his last statement. It was not that I was choosing…

"She's not yours! She's Sensei's daughter and you took her life away from her!" Leonardo growled angrily, his lips curling into a snarl. Miwa looked upset but moved closer to my other side.

"Nonsense! That is a lie! I gave her a better life than Hamato could have!"

"Shredder, you are delusional as always! Give Mikey back to his family!" Miwa yelled, her eyes blazing in the anger I saw there. The other line went silent.

" _I will not until you come to your sense and come home. He stays until you come back,"_ Shredder growled, his voice betraying anger and pain _, "I've made good on my threats. If you do not make the trade, Karai for Michelangelo, then I will be forced to use more incentive that I'd rather not use."_

"You will not hurt my son!" Nakano hissed loudly, surprising all of us, "He's done nothing wrong here!"

"This is your last chance to let Mikey go and walk away, Shredder," Leonardo rumbled as Raphael began cursing under his breath despite my looks of warning.

" _How foolish you all are. I've given you just one simple demand. Give Karai back to me and you can have your brother back. But she is more important to you than your brother, Leonardo?"_

"That's not true!" Leonardo burst, his body shaking, "How do we know you haven't hurt our brother?!"

" _If that's what's holding you back, would you like to hear from him?"_ Shredder offered with evil glee in his tone that made me growl out loud, _"I'm actually being kind here and allowing you a chance to talk to your brother. Do you want it?"_

"Of course we do!" Donatello near shouted, making us all flinch. The other line went silent but we could hear the shuffling of shoes on floor. A loud squeak made us cringe but then soon we heard a familiar gasp.

" _Hello Michelangelo, guess who I am speaking with?"_ Shredder taunted with a chuckle for whatever reason.

" _Oh I don't know…your therapist I hope,"_ Michelangelo retorted as Nakano and I cried out in relief that he was alive and well. My other sons chuckled at what Michelangelo had said.

" _Keep back-mouthing me, boy, and you will not get to talk to your family,"_ Shredder growled before we heard a beeping noise. We all looked at Donatello mouthed 'speaker'.

" _My family?!"_ Michelangelo cried, a loud creaking sound following, _"On the phone? Right now?! Let me talk to them!"_

" _Only if you say please,"_ Shredder taunted with laughter in his tone.

"Just let him talk to us!" Raphael yelled angrily, his fist coming down on the couch beside us. I gave him a look.

" _R-Raph?"_ Michelangelo gasped with disbelief, _"Please Shredder, I wanna talk to them!"_

" _That's better,"_ Shredder snickered before more static occurred, _"I'll wait over here."_

" _G-Guys…you're really there?"_ Michelangelo asked and a big smile graced my face.

"Mikey!" Donatello cried happily, "I'm so happy to hear from you!"

"Hey Mikey, it's good to hear your voice," Leonardo's words almost stumbled over Donatello's.

" _Leo! Donnie! Dudes, I'm so happy to hear from you too!_ " Michelangelo laughed joyfully, _"I heard Raph there! Is everyone okay? Is Sensei there? What about Nakano-Otosan?"_

Nakano blinked at the honorific that Michelangelo had given his name and then smiled, "Hello Mikey, I'm so happy you sound okay…"

" _Nakano-Otosan! I heard something earlier about reporters and you! Are you okay? What about Sensei? What about Miwa?"_

"Everybody is okay, Michelangelo," I soothed and I heard a sniff on the other end of the phone. My sons and I shared a concerned look.

"Thank you for helping me out, Mikey," Miwa commented with a smile on her face, "Are they treating you okay over there?"

" _I guess so…I don't really like the room they put me in,"_ Michelangelo sighed in an annoyed manner and then I heard Shredder chuckle for some reason, _"There's no doors and no windows and not even any colors!"_

"What kinda person lives in a room like that?" Raphael scowled in disgust, "Ya won't be staying there long Mikey."

There was silence and my heart skipped a beat suddenly, _"I miss you guys a lot…"_

Nothing could compare to the heartbreak we heard in his voice nor the pain that must have shown on all our faces.

"We'll get you out, Mikey," Leonardo vowed with a serious look on his face.

" _Times up,"_ Shredder bellowed and my heart sank into the floor as Miwa and my sons began to yell and protest, _"Now, now, Michelangelo, don't act up."_

" _Guys! Don't give him Karai! Don't let him have her again-AH!"_ Michelangelo's plea was cut off by the sound of skin connecting with skin.

"Don't you ever hurt him!" I yelled waves of rage threatening to come forth but there was no reply for a few moments.

" _Give Karai back to me and you can have him in one piece. If you even think of coming here without her then I will take him away and you will never see him again. Then I'll come and take your other three sons and do the same thing. You know that's true. You have 2 days."_

Before any of us could reply there was an audible click and the call was over. Donatello looked up at all of us with despair, "He…he just hit Mikey…"

"Tha bastard! I'm gonna wring his neck!" Raphael replied heatedly, constantly growling. I looked over at Miwa in alarm when I heard a sob. Her hands were covering her face and she had sat heavily on the couch.

"This is all _my_ fault!" She sobbed as Leonardo zoomed to her other side. I sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "He's making you choose between me and Mikey. If only you guys never met me!"

"Hush," I scowled, my heart beating fast, "We are all glad to meet you. I would never have found my daughter. I would have thought you to be dead the rest of my life."

"And you would have a crappy life with Shredder," Leo continued, "Then we would have you as a friend. You fit with us Karai or Miwa, you just do. Plus, if we took you back to Shredder April would hit each of us with a rolled up newspaper!"

Donatello and Miwa both burst out laughing at the very true statement. I'd seen April do it plenty to Raphael and Casey Jones before.

"We're not gonna give Shredder what he wants," Raphael vowed as he knelt in front of Miwa with a grin on his face, "And yer pretty badass with a blade," He ignored my look again, "So we need ya with us on this one."

Miwa wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded, looking thankful at Leonardo and Raphael before turning to me, "I wanna be with you not Shredder."

"Then let's make a plan that involves rescuing you and Michelangelo," I smiled warmly and her eyes widened before she started smirking.

* * *

 **Later that night**

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

I stared at the ceiling silently as I listened to Raph's loud snoring and Donnie's quiet breathing on either side of me on my bed. Donnie and I had been talking over the map to Shredder's building until Raph came and interrupted us. Then they both fell asleep on me before I could move. I didn't really mind though.

A shadow went right across the hall past our door and I rose an eyebrow. I knew immediately who it was. Karai/Miwa was staring temporarily in Donnie's room because it was the neatest. But where was she going? I gently shimmied myself out of Raph's death grip and let Donnie's head fall on his arm.

Grabbing my house shoes, I quickly rushed off after her and saw the front door unlocked. My eyes widened and I gasped, quickly but quietly went out the front door. I searched the lawn for her, my heart beating a mile per minute.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, scaring me from coming out of nowhere. I gasped ad then put a hand over my heart as she smirked at me, "We're supposed to be sleeping."

"I saw you leave and thought…"

"That I was going after Shredder? I'm not that stupid, Hero," She joked, returning to her seat on the lawn. I watched her in confusion until I noticed her staring at the stars, "I just needed a breather. I couldn't sleep."

"Me either," I sighed as I walked up and sat down next to her on the grass. She stared at me for a moment before looking down.

"There's something I want to ask you but I don't know how to without it sounding awkward…" She started, looking uncertain. I rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You remember when you first met Hun?" She asked and my eyes darkened as I nodded, "Then…do you remember when…I kissed you?"

My eyes widened and my cheeks instantly flushed with color, "Yeah…I mean…yeah, I do…"

She smiled and I had to look away or I'd die of embarrassment, "I was just checking. You never brought it up again so I thought I did something wrong…"

"No!" I blurted a little too quickly and she looked over at me in surprise, her amber eyes sparkling under the stars, "It…surprised me but it wasn't wrong or anything like that…"

After a few moments she laughed and shook her head at the same time, "I really like you, you know."

My heart skipped a beat but I squashed it before I got the wrong idea, "…like a friend?"

Karai gave me a weird look, smirking, "Normally friends don't kiss each other, Leo."

My face felt on fire and I nodded, "I really like you too…" Her smirk widened and her eyes lit up in the cutest way. But then suddenly I thought of how Mikey's eyes sparkled when he was really happy. "But…"

Her smirk vanished, "But?"

"I really like you, Karai or Miwa or whatever you want to be called. I like you for _so_ many reasons and I'd do just about _anything_ for you…" I gulped, feeling my face turn red as she stared at me with wide eyes, "But…this year…I discovered my brothers and we _should_ have had this whole time together. They mean a lot to me too….but…."

"You can tell me, Leo," She said quietly, leaning closer to hear because my voice was dying down.

"I _really_ don't mean to sound like a jackass or cause you any pain…but you need to know if I _had_ to choose…I'd _always_ choose them over you. They're my blood, my brothers, we were all born at the same time. If I had to…I just don't think I could choose you over Mikey or Raph or Donnie…but that doesn't mean I don't really like you-"

"Leo…it's okay…" She put a finger to my lips and smiled warmly at me, "I knew all of that before I even started to have stupid high school girl crush over you. It's one of the reasons I _do_ like you. I wouldn't want you to be the type of person that can so easily choose someone else over your own blood brothers. I get it. As long as I'm _somewhere very high_ on the priority list then…that's okay enough for me."

My eyes filled with tears because even though she said it was okay and that she understood, I still felt like a jerk for saying such a thing. But I couldn't deny the truth. My brothers and I just had a strong bond.

"Now can you kiss me?" She giggled, grabbing my face before I even answered and pressed her lips on mine. My eyes widened and the tears fell down my cheeks. She pulled back and wiped my cheeks with her thumbs, "I thought you were tougher than that, Leo. It takes more than a few words to hurt me. What you said was something I fully understand, okay?"

"Okay…" I whispered as I blushed, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Karai shrugged, her smirk widening as if she were really happy, "I'm actually glad you said it, because I knew it and you just confirmed what I believed. I'm really happy you care so much about them and about me to tell me the truth."

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. When we parted she actually looked rarely embarrassed. I blushed even more and shifted, "Is this too weird because you're Sensei's daughter and I'm his son?"

"Technically you're not though," She grinned with a laugh, "You're Nakano's blood relation. I don't think it's weird if you don't."

I smirked and shook my head in denial. I wanted to be with her because she was awesome, pretty, and she understood me in a way that even my brothers didn't. That and she was really good with my brothers too.

"Awwww, I told you Raph!"

We both jerked in shock and whirled around to see Donnie and Raph both standing on the steps towards the house, smirking at us. Raph had his phone in his hand point towards us and I can only guess he had been recording us. My mouth fell open and I'm pretty sure my face lit on fire.

"What the hell guys?! It's not nice to spy on people!" Karai growled as she turned red. Raph laughed hard as he shut off his phone and doubled over.

"We have a lifetime to spy on each other!" He commented and Donnie laughed too hard to say anything.

"I'll remember that when you get a girlfriend, Raph!" She shouted and I looked at her in surprise for being so embarrassed. She hardly ever let those type of emotions show. It did make me feel better about myself though.

"Whatever, just watch me with my girlfriend then and you might not like what you see," He winked and she rolled her eyes as I groaned.

"You can be _so_ disgusting sometimes, Raph," I muttered and he grinned wide.

"So you guys just got together? Because April's blowing up my phone wanting to know for sure," Donnie said as he held up his phone with a wicked grin on his face.

Karai's face paled, "You did _not_ tell April!" When Donnie nodded she got up quickly, "You're so dead for that Sheldon!" Donnie shrieked and ran back into the house with Karai hot on his trail. Were heard Nakano shout in alarm and I remembered how he had crashed on the couch. Raph blinked at them before laughing even harder than before. I just watched with a smile.

I guess I shouldn't call her Karai anymore. Hamato Miwa was just about the hottest and coolest girl on the planet! And she was my girlfriend now!

"By the way, Leo, I didn't expect you to be just like Donnie in the way you turn into a _speechless tomato_ around your girlfriend," Raph commented and I growled before launching myself at him as he continued to laugh at me.

* * *

 **Haha, a "speechless tomato"! I do think Leo would have more confidence in romance than Donnie though, but who knows? The LeoxKarai ship has sailed for sure! I just think it's cute...sorry if no one likes that pairing! Poor Mikey, but it'll all turn out how it's supposed to! ;)**

 **Enjoy! Stay awesome! I look forward to any reviews! Thank you for your continuous support!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys! I hope you all have been doing okay! I turned my application in and ran into a couple of complications for it that I have to work on, so, yay...at least that's over! I feel a bit better and hopefully soon I'll be on the right track again!**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter just like the others! I can't wait to read your reviews! Thank you for all the support you guys have given me, it means so much you just don't know how much it means to me! Stay awesome and happy reading! (I made it longer since you've waited for awhile ;D)**

* * *

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

The next morning, we were all fed and dressed early, no one complaining about how early we had gotten up. The events of yesterday had everyone properly motivated and even though we wanted to get started right away, we still had school to go to; we had missed enough days as it was. Sensei and Nakano urged us to go to school while they thought more on what our next step needed to be and Leo reluctantly agreed. Miwa was the first one up for school, much to our surprise, already dressed and ready to go.

Raph and I shared smirks nearly every couple of minutes as our awkward older brother fumbled around Miwa. His face turned so red when she kissed his cheek and he glared at Raph when he'd barely contained a laugh. What was surprising to me was how much Sensei approved of Leo's new relationship with Miwa. It wasn't that I thought he'd be angry, but sadly he didn't know much about Leo and I figured he'd want some time to get to know her. Well, he still can if Miwa is willing.

Sensei wanted to get started on making some calls to April's and Casey's fathers to get them up to speed on what was happening, since they deserved that much. They didn't know what was going on and Shredder threatened to hurt our friends.

Since Sensei was busy making calls, Nakano was the one that drove us to school today. I think they are being slightly paranoid with wanting to drive us when we didn't live that far from the school, but Leo also agreed to stop walking to school. For some reason, I miss that. I liked the casual walking to school with my brothers. Other than April, I'd never even had friends before and was always bullied by the others kids for various reasons…but with my brothers I always had a place with them and there was never a dull moment; especially with Mikey around.

I looked down at my lap and resisted the urge to sigh.

"Donnie?" I jumped slightly at the touch to my shoulder and looked over to see Raph looking at me with a serious expression that looked a little annoyed. To anyone else that might be how he appeared but I knew that he was just worried about whatever look I just pulled unknowingly.

"I'm okay," I said as I smiled a little but he just kept looking at me in that way he did when he didn't buy our lies. Leo finally caught what was going on and glanced in the back seat were Raph was sitting in the middle of Miwa and I.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked between Raph and I. Shaking my head I went to deny anything was wrong and say "nothing" but Raph beat me to it.

"And don't lie. I know ya were thinkin' about somethin'," Raph muttered as he looked away for a second, "What was it?"

Under the stares of Leo, Raph, and now Miwa I finally sighed, "I was thinking about Mikey."

As soon as I said his name all their faces fell immediately. Leo's jaw became tight, Raph pulled his fiercest scowl yet, and Miwa glared right through me not at me. I rolled my eyes because this is why I didn't want to say anything.

"We'll get him back, Don," Leo attempted to comfort but his tone of voice was as tense as his jaw. I nodded more for Leo and Raph's sake than my own. I knew we'd get Mikey back but that didn't mean I couldn't be sad that he wasn't with us right now. I was worried about him.

"Hell yeah we will," Nakano suddenly chimed in causing us all to look at him in surprise. Leo blinked before the corners of his mouth lifted a fraction. Raph and Leo were coming to really respect Nakano more and more these days. As for me, I've always had respect for him because not only did he have a part in creating my brothers and I, but he was trying to be there for us now, "Hamato-san is a very capable man and has the resources we need to set plans in motion."

"Yeah," I replied with a genuine smile as I thought of Sensei. Miwa started up a conversation about the 'resources' Nakano was talking about and it was then that I felt my phone vibrate.

Almost immediately it felt like I had swallowed cold water. My blood drained from my face and I tried not to make it obvious to Raph and Leo about my reaction because this probably isn't even Shredder it could be someone else…

Relief hit me like a herd of rhinos when I saw April's name in my notification and not Shredder's. I unlocked my phone and went for my messages right as Raph said, "Casey's too excited ta have us comin' back ta school…that excitable idiot."

"Yeah he was telling me that too," Miwa commented with a grin as she brought out her own phone. I shook my head and glanced down at my messages.

 _I'm so happy I'll see you in school again! Do you still want to meet in the library during study period?_

I typed a reply and grinned when Raph groaned loudly at Miwa and I both texting repeatedly, "Who are you guys even talkin' to?!"

"Casey and April," Miwa replied with a smile on her face. If there was anything I'd notice, it was the budding best friendship between April and Miwa. If anything, Miwa doesn't seem comfortable around other girls as she is with April. I am a little surprised that Casey is also texting her so much.

"April was texting me too," I answered when Raph looked at me expectantly. Raph threw his hands up in the air.

"Then why is he not textin' me like he is you guys?" He demanded in a way that almost sounded like jealousy if one didn't know Raph well. I rolled my eyes as Leo chuckled.

"Because last night you told him you'd wring his neck if he texted you this morning," Leo reminded with a growing smirk on his face when Raph's eyes widened as if he'd forgotten, "You said something about how he is always 'happily textin' me and wakin' me up in tha mornin'."

"Well you got his accent down pat," I commented with a smirk and Raph rolled his eyes this time as Miwa giggled. Leo laughed too and nodded at me.

"Whatever. It's true, though, he's always blowin' up my phone in tha mornin'!" Raph grumbled as he crossed his arms, looking put off by Leo. I continued to grin because of that.

"It's so funny to see you kids messing around with each other," Nakano said with a tiny chuckle as he briefly looked back at all of us. I was surprised to see the amount of affection in his eyes that Sensei usually has in _his._ I blinked and shook my head for a moment before looking out of the window as Leo commented on what Nakano said.

We were almost at school anyways. I shouldn't let my mind wander too far…

* * *

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

I did not, I repeat, absolutely did not get any sleep last night. I may have rested here and there but I was nowhere near comfortable enough to fall asleep. My cheek still throbbed every now and again but it's not as bad as it was last night. When the Shredder hit me he had lost control of his anger and slapped me pretty hard. It was probably because I was telling them not to give him Karai and they were yelling as well so it made him snap. It still hurt and it was still surprising when he hit me.

After he did it he hung up the phone and just left the room without even looking at me. Totally rude! I am happy, though, that I got to talk to most of my family. Nakano-Otōsan was okay and that also made me happy. Sensei was with there too; I am glad my bros get to see him again but I wonder how that went when they reunited?

I sighed and rolled over to my side on the slightly squeaky mattress. I stared at the door for a good minute wondering what was going on outside. Plus, my family promised to get me out but how exactly were they going to do that? And when?

...

..

.

"The least they could do is send me someone to talk to," I muttered out loud after a minute or two, feeling like I was losing my mind. I brought my hand to my swollen cheek and cringed at the soreness. I wonder how bruised it looks? My family is not going to like that. Raphie would most likely started busting some noses...

 _Raph_. I smiled thinking about my more violent brother. I wonder why he tends to think more violently first? Is it because of his past with that strictly religious foster father he once had? I glared at the door when remembering Raph's face when he told us that part of his story. Then again I'm happy because it showed how much he trusted us.

Suddenly the door squeaked open and I gasped, shooting up right to get ready for whoever came through that door. My mind blanked and my mouth dropped open in shock when Chris Bradford stepped through the doors and any words got stuck in my throat when he closed the door behind him. He looked pissed as hell and had an intimidating look on his face.

I panicked, knowing he could be here to hurt me for that time I hurt him. But he was going to hurt us that time…surely he is not here to hit me or anything. Is Shredder okay with this?

My mind kept racing as Bradford just stood there glaring holes through my head. I felt myself break out in a sweat and my heart was racing. I was trying to remember moves I'd learned to defend myself but my mind was racing too much. Suddenly he took a step forward and I flinched. He must have liked that because one corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk. I didn't care; my wide eyes were pinned on his form, waiting for a tell that he'd attack me.

"You look so scared. Good," He taunted, "Master Shredder doesn't want me to do anything to you, but he's not here right now. No one saw me come in."

I cursed my traitorous body for shaking. No one saw him come in? No one knows he's in here about to beat the holy shell out of me? _Perfect_.

"I don't like being made into a fool, boy," He hissed as his hands curled into fists. My eyes briefly roamed over his face and I saw dark bruises on one of his cheekbones and a huge bandage on his nose. There were a couple of cuts above his left eyebrow that had stitches. I didn't know I threw the vase that hard but I don't feel bad about my choice to throw it at him. If I could, I'd do it again.

I finally found my voice and said the first thing that came into my mind, "It's not my fault that you didn't dodge it."

His face darkened and I resisted the urge to gulp. He looked like he was having an internal war within himself; almost like he was arguing with himself about whether it would be worth it to beat me or not.

"You brought out your weapons on us back then so I did what I could to let me and my family escape!" I continued, starting to feel more confident in myself. I glared at him when he glanced up at me.

"I had orders to keep Karai at the house. I wasn't about to disobey my Master and be incompetent!" He argued as he clenched his fists and jaw. I felt my face drop into a scowl.

"Not my problem that your Master's as crazy as _you_ are! You were keeping Karai here against her will! That's kidnapping! That's neglect! That's, uh, just plain _wrong_!" I replied heatedly and he growled, lunging for me much faster than I had anticipated.

"You'll pay for that!" He hissed as he lunged for me again. I danced out of the way and watched him crash into the wall. I withheld my chuckle because I didn't need to be laughing I needed to be thinking of a way out of this mess.

As he went to grab my arm I ducked down and literally rolled across the floor, looking over my shoulder behind me when he started to growl louder, literally cussing under his breathe like some teenager.

The more I evaded his attacks the funnier I thought this whole thing was. Which was ridiculous but I absolutely could not help myself. I began laughing at him whenever he lunged, jumped, or swiped at me and missed. It was like sparring with Raph.

"Why are you just so damn annoying?!" He cursed loudly as he tried to corner me and I jumped up on the bed and then flipped over his shoulders.

"I can explain it to you, but I can't understand it for you," I winked, laughing as his face turned red in absolute anger. This was getting fun after all.

He lunged in my direction again and nearly grabbed my arm but I jumped to the right, "Quit jumping around!"

"And let you touch me? No thank you," I smirked and he ground his teeth together, his body shaking in anger.

"You annoying dumbass child!" He shouted as he began to just kick everything in the room, which was mainly nothing, while trying to stomp over towards me. I was laughing too hard to even form a sentence until I caught my breath, trying to focus.

"Yeah that's very creative! You know, I feel sorry for everyone that has to put up with you," I teased as I got back onto my mattress, "And I'm pretty sure I'm jealous of the people that don't have to know you."

That seemed to send him over the edge. He screamed and launched himself at the bed. My eyes widened and I jumped over him, nearly tripping over his shoulder and stumbled onto the floor as he crashed into my bed and the wall. He howled in pain as I scrambled to get back up onto my feet.

Thankfully the door opened again and Xever came running in with Tigerclaw. I stood there and then turned my attention back to Bradford as he turned around, his nose bleeding. He growled and lunged for me but Tigerclaw stopped him, grabbing both of his arms as he struggled. Xever stood in front of me a little but near the door, glaring at Bradford.

I briefly imagined making a run for the door, but I knew I wouldn't make it very far with the other Foot guys outside. My eyes flicked to Tigerclaw when he grabbed his gun and placed it at the back of Bradford's head. My eyes widened.

"Stop this at once or I will kill you," Tigerclaw said in a rumble, his eyes dead serious and cold. Bradford froze and seemed to calm down enough for some common sense to show. He stopped immediately, "What the hell did you think you were doing? Master Shredder specifically ordered that the boy not be injured. What have you done?"

"He did this to me! Then he-"

I flinched when Tigerclaw punched Bradford in the face, sending him crashing into the floor. He didn't move and I realized he was knocked out cold. I looked back at Tigerclaw and shuddered when he was staring at me.

"Xever, go and get an ice pack for the boy," Tigerclaw ordered and he broke his gaze from me. I realized then that he thought this bruise was Bradford's doing but I couldn't seem to open my mouth. Xever left quickly and Tigerclaw simply threw Bradford over his shoulder and walked out of the door, closing it after.

I just stood there wondering what in the world just happened to me? I shook my head and scratched at my arm. Well that was fun while it lasted. Who knew Bradford turned so immature during a fight? Even sparring with Raph isn't that bad!

I smiled sadly as I thought about Raph again. Was he doing okay? Was Slash's injury healing like it should? I wonder if Leo and Miwa are still getting along…I know Leo tends to get scary when he worries sometimes. Donnie…I hope he's not a mess, but he has April!

The door opened slowly again and I turned in its direction with a scowl on my face. Xever came through and shut the door, a bag of frozen peas in his hands. I blinked but didn't make a single move to go towards him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get in here sooner," He muttered and I rose an eyebrow in confusion, "But it was pretty entertaining to hear what was going on in here."

He was smirking and then I realized what he was talking about. He'd heard Bradford and I arguing. I opened my mouth but he cut me off, "I wanted to get in to stop him, but he stole _my_ key to get in here so I had to get Tigerclaw down here."

"Oh…" I trailed off, staring at him. It went quiet and he looked awkward suddenly.

"Uh, well here. You can ice that bruise to get most of the swelling down. I'm sorry about Bradford," Xever said as he extended the peas to me. I took them quickly and backed away to sit at the bed.

"It's okay…but actually, uh, it wasn't Bradford. It was Shredder," I corrected, wincing when I placed the cold bag on my cheek. Ugh, I hate bruises and swelling!

"W…What? Master Shredder did that?" He questioned in such disbelief that I looked back over to him. His eyes were slightly wide and he'd turned his body in a way to make him seem disinterested.

"Last night," I nodded, raising an eyebrow, "That surprises you? It doesn't me."

"Well…it's only because he was very…err, serious about no one messing with you but him. He was downright scary. I think even Tigerclaw broke out into a sweat," Xever recalled as he shivered and my eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked in surprise and Xever nodded slowly. I blinked at that but then shrugged, "Figures he'd want to do all the terrorizing himself."

"Maybe so," Xever sighed, looking as if he was almost disappointed somehow. I wanted to ask him about it but wasn't really in the mood for their company right now, "I need to go. I have some work to do."

"What work?" I panicked a little, thinking of my family. Xever said nothing, which scared me even more, and then he just smiled before leaving me alone in the room again. I heard the click of the lock and groaned in frustration.

I hope that whatever work he has doesn't involve my brothers!

* * *

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

"I'm relieved to see you in class again, Donatello," Mrs. Harris, my advanced Chemistry teacher, told me eagerly as the classroom emptied until it was just me and her, "No one is as interested in the subject as you! And you're so helpful to the other students!"

I blushed, "Thanks Mrs. Harris. I almost forgot how much I enjoy the class! I'd love to continue talking to you but I have plans now."

Suddenly Mrs. Harris' face dropped a little and she gave me a serious but sad smile, "You know, Donatello, that if you ever need someone to talk to that you can talk to me? Don't bottle everything in, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks Mrs. Harris, that actually means a lot to me," I smiled warmly and she perked up, smiling genuinely in return. I knew what she was referring to. It was kinda obvious that something happened if my brothers and I were gone so long and Mikey's the only one that didn't return with us.

I packed up and began walking towards our school's library to meet up with April. I was relieved that the long school day was finally over. I can't remember a time where I was so unfocused during classes. School days never usually seem long to me.

Checking my phone, I texted back and forth with Leo and Raph so that we could keep up with what each other were doing. Mainly I think they both just wanted to checking with me since I seem to be the one Shredder loves calling and texting.

"Donnie!" April's voice distracted me and I put my phone away. I glanced up and saw April waving from one of the tables at the side of the library. After school, not many people came to the library and the ones that did usually were on the computers.

"Hey, April," I smiled as I approached the table and set my bag down. I quickly noticed the bag and rose an eyebrow. She smiled sweetly.

"I bought us both a coffee," She offered sheepishly. My eyes widened at the mention of my favorite drink in the whole world.

"You're amazing!" I beamed and she blushed, her eyes going slightly wide for some reason. She giggled a little and looked away.

"Well, thank you, I just figured that we both needed some coffee. I haven't been sleeping well and I know you guys haven't either," She explained as she happily handed me my coffee.

"Thank you," I smiled as I thought about what she said, "Yeah I haven't been sleeping that well. Leo's probably the worst though. Every time I wake up I'll catch him awake and just staring at the ceiling or the wall,"

"Poor Leo," April sighed worriedly, "He's the lightest sleeper of you four, right?"

"Yeah, Leo's the lightest, then Mikey, Raph, and I'm the heaviest sleeper...when I actually fall asleep," I laughed, feeling embarrassed for being the heaviest sleeper. April giggled and shook her head.

"So, we're looking into Oroku Saki's business exchanges, right?" She asked after she sipped at her coffee. I nodded as I looked around the room to gage how many people were in the library today.

"Yeah, I want to find out as much as I can. I wanted to do it in the library because I was afraid Shredder might have Baxter Stockman hack into our computers," I explained with a dark expression. Words could not describe the disappointment I felt when I learned of Baxter Stockman's true nature. April put a hand on my arm and I sighed, turning to give her my most sincere smile.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you liked Stockman. You've talked about being like him since we were kids," She said softly and I glared at the ground.

"I definitely don't wanna be like him now," I muttered as I put my coffee down and reached into my bag for my computer.

"Yeah, you could be like him if you tried," April replied looking fond as she sipped on her coffee, "Casey just texted me, apparently, he and Raph are heading to the Purple Dragon hideout."

"Raph told me that earlier. I think it's a questionable idea, but Hun's in jail so there's no one to really worry about in the Purple Dragons except for Hun's followers. Slash has that under control though," I said as I set up my laptop.

"He and Raph want to see if Slash found out anything?" She asked me with curiosity. I nodded.

"And to tell him about Xever, I believe. Plus, Raph said something about figuring out how the Purple Dragons are going to help us storm into Saki Industries' building," I further explained as I turned my computer on and waited.

"And Leo's going with Karai and Nakano to stake out Saki Industries'…I feel like that is pushing our luck but with Karai we can map out every entrance and exit of the place," April pondered out loud and I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Plus, Leo wants to see if any Foot members go in and out as well as which entrance and exit they come and go out of so we can know," I added with a hint of admiration for Leo. Like me, Leo was a perfectionist is some ways and he wanted every single detail before he even dreamed of taking on this mission. He was also serious, like myself, and I realized just how much Leo and I had in common.

April must have noticed my look because she smiled warmly, "Leo's a pretty good strategist, huh?"

"I'd say so," I replied fondly, smiling at my cup of coffee, "It feels natural to listen to him. And he respects my input, so does Raph and Mikey. I feel like I'm actually a part of something when I'm with them."

"I know what you mean," April smiled happily, "I'm happy that you found them Donnie. You deserve only the best!"

I blushed, my eyes widening as I spluttered, "Y-Y-You t-too!"

It was then that my computer fully turned on and I rubbed my neck, not able to look at April because of how hot my face felt. I typed away at my computer and April joined me at my side. I got on google and decided to google Oroku Saki's company.

We both stopped, our eyes going wide. There were a couple of links and one of them was an article explaining a speculation that Saki's business is built upon fraud and how it was speculated that he was involved in trade with an Italian mob boss called Don Vizioso, who's known to have his allies run through New York City.

"You think this is legit?" April asked in disgust as I clicked on barely clear pictures of what can be assumed to be Oroku Saki with a short heavy-set man who had brown eyes and grayish hair, "I hear about Vizioso's mob doing crimes in certain towns in New York. He's appalling!"

"Indeed," I said as I looked over the picture once more, "He's _almost_ as bad looking as Shredder."

"You think Shredder looks worse than _Vizioso_?" April asked in amusement and a little surprise.

"I do," I replied without mercy, "He looks like his face was caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a sledgehammer."

April looked at me with wide eyes before busting out laughing, put her hands on her mouth to stifle the laughter. I grinned a little to see her laugh but in all honesty, I was just more disgusted with Shredder than anyone. I'd heard of Vizioso before, but he's not as well known in the parts around here.

" _Hahahaha_ , I haven't laughed like this in _forever_!" She giggled as she wiped her face. I chuckled at her, "Anyways…it's just speculation, but do you think that they really are working together."

"I do…but, well, you remember what I told you about Mr. Kurtsman and his research on Shredder's allies?" I reminded and she nodded solemnly, "Well he never mentioned this guy so it's a safe bet that Vizioso is just a backup of some sorts. I think this is worth considering."

"Me too," April agreed as she brought out her phone, "Think we can get an address? I know it's dangerous to be prowling around with New York's Italian mob boss, but we need to know if he's still in contact with the Shredder."

"We don't need to go find Vizioso," I informed as she paused and looked at me. I smirked, "Remember in middle school when I hacked into Jerry Miller's home computer and sent him that message?"

She froze for only a second before laughing again, "Yes! He was picking on me so much and you hacked into his computer with a threatening message that he should leave me alone!"

"Yeah, I told you about that. I felt bad that I was too afraid to say anything to his face, but I wanted to practice my computer skills anyway," I shrugged with a smile at the memory. April leaned on me and I looked over at her in surprise.

"You're amazing, you know that? You just know so much!" She complimented and I blushed, laughing nervously.

"Thanks April…I just like to learn new things. I haven't hacked much before, but I liked to mod my games and stuff like that. I think that I can hack into Shredder's computer and get more information," I explained, still blushing as she looked at me in wonder.

"Let's do it!" She explained and I nodded, "It's safer to do it with your laptop here anyway, so it can't be traced to you back at Splinter's!"

"Yeah, but if I'm successful I'm 100% positive he'll know it was me anyway," I muttered with a sigh. She realized that too and scowled.

"When we infiltrate I'm going to give so many them a piece of my mind for hurting you like they have," April huffed cutely before crossing her arms with a deadly look in her eye that I recognized, "I'll show them the skills Sensei has been teaching me. He gave me a tessun that was meant for Karai, but she wouldn't take it."

"You told me," I remembered with a grin, "You said that Karai told you that this is how things must have been meant to be. Plus, she loves her dagger too much to part with it."

"Yeah," April giggled, "She's so cool! Just like Leo. Ugh, I can just squeal _all day long_ that they finally got together!"

I laughed and shook my head, "Okay, okay, let's focus. We need to try to get something accomplished before Nakano picks us up."

"Okay, yeah, sorry," April grinned, not looking sorry at all. I rolled my eyes as I turned to my computer again, "I've kinda wondered…. how are things doing with Nakano?"

Being a bit thrown off by the random question, I looked over at her with wide eyes and then hesitated, "He's okay and he's trying. He still has these moments where he panics but I know that it's because of what he's been through. He's more relatable to me nowadays and I think that's why he seems to be more comfortable hanging around me than Leo or Raph."

"I've noticed that too. You know I notice a lot," She commented with a sly smile and then looked serious, "Leo looks the most like Nakano, and then you. Raph and Mikey look more like your Mom I guess."

"I saw pictures of her," I smiled a little, "Mikey looks the most like her but Raph's hair color looked literally the same as our Mom's. Mikey has our Mom's eyes and freckles, though not as many as our Mom had."

April listened quietly a happy smile on her face. I wonder how long she's been waiting for me to say something about my real Mom and Dad. I just didn't know what to say really since I don't know much about either of them.

"And personality wise?" She asked, looking very interested. I hummed as I thought about what I've observed.

"Well, obviously, I didn't know my real mom, but Nakano's told us stories a couple of times. Mikey inherited our Mom's happy-go-lucky persona and Leo inherited most of her stubbornness. Nakano says that I inherited more of her gracefulness and curiosity. Raph seems to have inherited the most from Nakano because of his temper, brashness, and physical strength."

"Really? Raph inherits the most from him?" April seemed shocked and I smirked when I nodded.

"You wouldn't believe it because of how Nakano acts now but that's only because of what he's been through. Sometimes Nakano has short fuses that mirror Raph's to a T. Personally, I also think Raph inherited his compassion, but Raph would hit me if he heard that."

April rolled her eyes and grinned, "What about you and Leo?"

"Leo inherited Nakano's seriousness and our Mom's strategic like thinking and neatness. It's so funny to think about that. As for me, I think I inherited Nakano's quiet nature and his logical pattern of thinking," I explained with a smile on my face. I was happy to be able to share this with April, since she was the girl I liked.

"His logical thinking? Well true, he's sorta quiet," April pondered as she looked at the table, "Well now that I think about it, Nakano tends to think very seriously and from every angle, just like you do."

I nodded in agreement and then remembered why we were in the library in the first place, "Okay, now we need to focus!"

"Yes! I will update the others while you get started. I need a bathroom break anyways," She grinned sheepishly as she stood and walked away to the restrooms. I shook my head and resumed typing in a program I had installed a few years back. It took some time, but I used the emails Shredder had first sent me when he was blackmailing me and was able to get his email address.

Soon after that I was able to get past his firewalls, but that took the most time. April was back by then, talking on the phone with her father before ending the call and looking at me, "Sorry about that. I told them everything that was going on and then my Father called to make sure I was still here with you. Now that he's filled in he's very worried."

"Shredder is not going to do anything to you or your family," I near growled as I was reminded of that little fact. April smiled at me, "I am currently trying to get past all his firewalls. It figures that he some of the best protection for his computer."

"You can do it, Donnie! Just do it at your own pace," April soothed and I nodded, pausing to take a breath, "Here's my notepad, you can write any notes here!"

"Thanks April," I smiled at her before readying my pen and writing some codes and other passwords down, "I don't think Shredder has Stockman protecting his computers…at least, not yet. He's pretty confident in whatever plan he's constructed."

"Asshole," April muttered before blinking when her phone lit up again, "Leo says that he and Miwa were able to find some good possible entries and exits to mark on the map. They're having Frank drive them home to tell Sensei."

"That's good," I replied as I stuck my tongue out over my top lip. I concentrated on the last firewall and then shouted when I got through it to Shredder's computer. April and about two other people jumped, "Sorry! I can't believe this! I can't believe I got through those firewalls! That's what I was most worried about. The computer's database information will be easy to decrypt now!"

"Err…. great, Donnie! I can't believe you actually hacked a rich person's computer either," April laughed as she rubbed her head, "You're such a genius!"

"Pfff…thank you, but this was stressful enough. If there are any problems now I'll probably lose 3 to 5 more years of my life," I joked and she rolled her eyes. I sobered and then quickly clicked on Shredder's documents, seeing all kinds of password protected files. My eyes caught one, 'Italian Mob, Vizioso'.

"Is that what I think it is?" April questioned in disbelief as I nodded. She went silent but glared at the screen as I continued to try and break the password with some of the ones I wrote down. It took a good minute but I opened it and scrolled down to all the pictures and documents Shredder had saved on his computer.

"This one details how Shredder's been partner's with Vizioso because he has influence over most of New York though Shredder basically threatened him to be his ally. He does trade with Vizioso's business too and to other businesses it's considered legit. It's mainly with weapons and armory," I summarized for April as I fast read some of the files. She nearly growled out loud.

"Of course! Shredder can't just materialize his weapons out of nowhere, after all," She commented and I scowled, nodding in agreement.

"Well, the good news is that this is about all of his involvement. Shredder doesn't use Vizioso's men at all, just the weapons and armor he manages to create or salvage," I told her and she pursed her lips, "So there's not much to worry about there because if I can print these off then that'd be tangible proof of their partnership."

"That's good. Do that as soon as you can," She cautioned.

"Of course. I plan to do that as soon as I get home. I have my printer over there that I made myself," I grinned at her when she smiled, "I see a file with information about Stockman too that I can't wait to read as well as whatever information he's been able to accumulate about all of us."

"Great! But it isn't safe for you to be hacking into his computer this long let alone at Splinter's so how will you print off…?" She trailed off when I dug into my bag's pocket and brought out a flash drive, "Great thinking, Don!"

"Thank you," I smirked as I thought of all the revenue I could get on Shredder with this. He really underestimated my skills and intellect. I will get the proof we need to be able to involve the authorities and after we get Mikey back maybe we'll be able to put Shredder and his allies away for good!

"Hey, Donnie, your phone is going off," April informed as she reached over and handed it to me. I blinked before gasping when I saw Nakano's name on the screen. I answered the call.

"Hey, Nakano, I'm almost done now," I apologized when I noticed that I was more than 15 minutes late in contacting him.

" _That's okay, Donnie,"_ He replied and I was taken aback by the tone of his voice, _"I'm waiting outside for you and April. Please try to hurry though because something happened but I need to tell you in person."_

"Something happened?!" I demanded, my eyes going wide and April whirled around to face me, her face dropping into worry.

" _I'll tell you in the car. Just finish what you're doing but do it quickly,"_ He notified in the calmest tone I'd ever heard from him. I blanked out for a minute before turning serious.

"Okay," I agreed and ended the call, hurrying in putting the flash drive in my computer and copying all my desired files.

While I did that April fired off questions, "Was that Nakano? What happened? Is someone hurt?"

"Yes, that was Nakano. I don't know what happened yet. He'll tell us in the car," I explained to her in my best soothing tone and she nodded, her hands shaking already. When the files copied, I exited out of everything and shut down my computer before putting everything away in my bad, "Let's go April!"

She grabbed my extended hand and I rushed out of the library after we had gotten everything we needed. April kept up with me as we both ran down the halls and finally out of the front entrance, down the stairs, to the parking lot where Nakano was waiting.

He perked when he saw us, in that relieved way, and started the car again as I hoped in the passenger seat. April sat in the back without bags and Nakano took off immediately.

"What happened?" I asked after my breathing returned to normal. Nakano looked over at me and I stared at him, the serious face he pulled was like looking in a mirror, "Is anyone hurt?"

"No, no one's hurt thank God," Nakano replied with an edge to his voice, "I thought so at first…"

"So what's wrong?" April but in with concern in her voice.

"Raph called me saying how he was trying to call Hamato-san but couldn't get in touch with him. He told me that he and Casey met up with Slash and the other Purple Dragons but that, completely out of nowhere, Xever Montes showed up and a fight broke out with them," Nakano explained as he took a fierce right turn. My eyes widened.

"A fight?! Wait, Xever?! Is Raph okay?!" I demanded, my heart leaping in my throat.

"Yes, it was mainly a one-sided attack because Slash attacked first on sight but strangely enough he told me that Xever willing submitted once Slash calmed down. He said he something to tell all of us," Nakano went on and his hands tightened on the wheel, "I don't trust him and I don't want him near Raph."

The amount of protectiveness that came out in his tone shocked me more than the fact that he reminded me so much of Leo, "And the others are meeting us there then?"

"Yes, Raph said he was contacting Leo next and told me to get you guys no matter what and bring everyone down. They're holding Xever in their hideout now," Nakano ended with a tight voice. I nodded and allowed myself to calm down.

So Xever willingly submitted...he has something he wants to tell, not just Raph, but everyone? Why is that? Is this a trap of some kind? Probably, but I don't want to Raph anything alone, even if he has Casey and Slash, I just know him too well. He'll act first ask questions later.

But what if Xever is betraying the Shredder? Or maybe not…I still think this is a trap…so why is my gut telling me to believe whatever this guy is going to tell us?

* * *

 **Wow so much has happened, huh? Just what is** **Xever** **doing? And the Mikey-Bradford fight/argument scene was the best to write ever!Anyways, I hope you liked it! I look forward to reading what you guys thought! Look forward to more mystery, action, romance, and much more bro-fluff!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone! I'm about to take Chemistry in June and I'm trying to find the time to not babysit or do anything school related for a little while but, bluh, I babysit everyday! I am recovering from Strep Throat, but otherwise I'm okay. Thanks for those cheering me on!**

 **Happy Reading! I hope you like the chapter! Sorry for any mistakes I missed.**

* * *

 _ **Raphael's Point of View:**_

My fists were shakin' at my sides as I glared over at Xever, who was tied ta one of tha beams in tha basement level of tha Purple Dragon's hideout. Casey was ta my right, his arms crossed over his chest tightly as he glared holes through Xever.

Xever was as calm as one person could be, if not a little bored. Slash and Oliver were standin' side by side, chattin' about what they thought of Xever's claim. I wasn't sure whether I believed Xever or not myself.

He came out of nowhere and I had cursed myself for not sensin' or seeing him comin'. The first thing I noticed was that he didn't have any weapons in his hands, though he was armed, and had his hands away from his belt in a surrenderin' manner. Before he got one word in both Oliver and Slash roared in anger and leapt towards him.

"Do you think this is a trap?" Shawn spoke up and I blinked when I realized he was talkin' ta me. I looked over at him briefly and noticed a tint of hopefulness in his eyes. He was still tryin' really hard ta make things up ta me. I sighed.

"Yes and no," I replied and felt Casey shift next ta me. Tha others also paused and shifted towards me as if they were surprised by my answer. I ignored them and continue ta glare at Xever, who was lookin' at me with some expression I wasn't sure of. Calculative? Thoughtful? I don't know!

"It's not a trap," Xever simply answered and tha others joined in glarin' at him, "You can choose to believe me or not but the information I want to share is important."

"Then tell us," Slash growled, edgin' closer in front of Oliver. He hasn't let down his guard for one moment, not even around his brother or me, "I don't like anyone thinkin' they can just come here when they want and screw around with my guys."

"I wasn't the one that attacked first," Xever snickered like he was amused. A growl rumbled in my chest up into my throat and he looked over at me before smirkin' a little, "Don't get so angry. I'm not doin' anything, am I? _Relax_. I'm not interested in fightin' a bunch of kids."

Slash and the other Purple Dragons huffed or growled at his claim.

"Shut up," Casey seethed slowly before turnin' ta me, "Just ignore him. The others should be on their way and then we can listen to him."

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement only ta tense when I felt eyes on me. I scowled but ignored Xever. Distantly, I wondered if Mikey was a part of tha information Xever had?

"Raph! Where are you?!"

I almost jumped at the loud voice from the floor above us. Everyone looked just as surprised, even Xever. I turned towards the stairs at the corner of the basement, "Down tha stairs, Fearless!"

It only took a minute before Leo was practically jumpin' down tha stairs, his eyes lightin' up when they landed on me only ta darken like ice when he saw Xever. I rolled my eyes but then perked when Sensei and Miwa rushin' behind him with narrowed eyes, "Over here guys."

"Raphael, are you alright? Did he hurt anyone?" Sensei asked immediately as he stared at me. He and Miwa were walkin' calmly towards me but Leo rushed to my side and looked me over for injuries. Casey snickered at my other side.

"I'm fine. It's Slash that started tha fight," I grunted when Leo's hand came down on my shoulder a bit harder than I was exceptin'," Seriously, Fearless, ease up. I'm okay."

"Sorry," He mumbled and withdrew his hand. I rolled my eyes again because I could see he wasn't sorry at all and relief flashed across his eyes before he turned towards Xever, "What are you doing here, Xever Montes?"

Slash and Casey grinned when Xever glared for tha first time since arrivin', "That's the second time one of you said my last name. I can understand a Purple Dragon knowing my name, but you? Have you looked me up or something?"

"Or something," Sensei replied mysteriously before Leo could. Xever huffed but then smirked a little afterwards.

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised," He shrugged as best he could since he was tied up. Sensei glared at Xever then for whatever reason and I rose an eyebrow.

"You're very calm for someone whose been captured," Miwa mentioned and it was clear that everyone was happy someone finally mentioned it.

"That's because I surrendered," Xever said as he looked over at Miwa and kept starin' at her, which only made my shoulders tense and Leo sneer, "I have no interest in Hamato's daughter, so you can quit looking like you want to kill me."

"Then quit staring at her," Leo seethed darkly and my eyes widened at how low and deadly he sounded. I was even more floored when Miwa actually smiled over at Leo like she was turned on by his voice and not at all worried.

Xever rolled his eyes but obediently looked away. Slash took this moment ta catch his attention and then confidently opened his mouth, "So, can you tell us why you surrendered to us? What reason could you possibly have?"

"I'll wait until Donatello joins us," Xever replied and closed his eyes. Leo, Sensei, and I tensed, glarin' over at Xever, "I won't tell until all the Hamatos are here."

"Then why didn't ya just go ta our house? I know ya know where that is," I retorted sarcastically. Xever opened his eyes and scowled at me.

"That's because I didn't want to go to your house and I needed the Purple Dragons to hear this too," He snapped before pausin' and takin' a big breath. I looked over at Leo and he caught me lookin'. He looked just as confused as Sensei and I.

"Raph! I'm here! Where are you?!" Leo and I quickly turned towards the steps when Donnie's voice resonated from upstairs. I opened my mouth to reply until Donnie came runnin' down the steps already. He perked when he saw us all, "Raph! You're okay?!"

"Uh, yeah," I blinked at his frantic behavior and gasped sharply when he ran and hugged me hard. April and Nakano came runnin' down as well and rushed over.

"Red!" Casey brightened when he saw April and she smiled at us all. Nakano and Sensei greeted each other with serious looks. Casey and April exchanged a hug before April went to hug Miwa, who blushed.

"Thank you for bringing Donatello here," Sensei smiled and Nakano nodded, smilin' back at him before he glared over at Xever.

"Okay, Donnie, stop squeezin' me," I huffed as I pushed him away gently by his arms. He just looked so relieved that I couldn't get snippy with him even if I was embarrassed by the public affection.

We both paused in surprise when Leo started walkin' towards Xever after smiling at us both. Any chattin' in tha room stopped as Leo approached Xever. A large tension filled tha air.

"Now everyone's here. Start talking," Leo hissed and I felt Donnie tense beside me. I looked over at him and noticed he was lookin' at Leo in shock. I knew how he felt. This wasn't the calm, cool, and collected Leo we knew.

"Fine, fine," Xever sighed loudly and straightened up, "But I'm only going to explain myself once so you all better listen."

"Oh, trust me, we will," Oliver spoke up, makin' everyone look over at him. He was still by Slash, both looked ready ta attack. Xever rolled his eyes but nodded and I nudged Donnie. He looked at me and when I jerked my head in Leo's direction he nodded. We both joined Leo on both sides and everyone else moved closer as well.

"As you know, I work under Oroku Saki…I've been hearing people calling him the Shredder now," A corner of Xever's mouth lifted for some reason. Mikey was the only that really liked to stick to nicknames he gave people, so naturally everyone that hung out with him a lot did too, "There are reasons for it that the Purple Dragons probably know, but it had nothing to do with this so I'm not about to tell you my whole background story."

"Whatever, just tell us why you're here," Casey growled impatiently and my mouth twitched into a smile.

"When Master Shredder summoned me, I figured it was to do the usual jobs. I was the one that usually went and delivered threatening messages or stole things that Master Shredder needed," He explained and I tensed at the "threatening messages". Leo turned and looked at Donnie, so I did too. Sensei was puttin' a hand on Donnie's shoulder because he looked spooked. I frowned.

"I knew some of that already," Slash sighed and looked at Oliver, Shawn and tha rest, "My family knows too."

"Yeah, but this is part of the story that will make what I'm doing make sense," Xever said in a flat tone, like he was bored and startin' ta get impatient like Casey.

"Then please continue," Nakano countered, his eyes still narrowed and my eyes widened slightly when I noticed his body posture. He looked a lot like Leo did when he was ready to save someone. Flashbacks of the first time I met Leo, when a group of seniors were gangin' up on me, ran through my mind. Leo looked just like Nakano!

"After I was summoned I was prepared to do the usual things but wasn't prepared to be involved in some family drama," Xever muttered that last part and I looked at Sensei, who was starin' at Xever in a calculatin' way, "The others were there, some of his Foot clan members, me, Tigerclaw, and Bradford. As Master Shredder began explaining the situation he mentioned how he had a kid named Michelangelo locked up."

Donnie and Nakano physically gasped while Leo and I growled deep in our throats. Sensei's eyes widened and he stepped forward faster than I've ever seen anyone walk, "So you did not have any part in locking my son up? And what do you mean by that? Is he chained? Tied? He mentioned being locked in a room…"

"Yes, he's locked in a white room with a metal door and no windows," Xever replied in a monotone but his eyes looked uncertain all of a sudden, "I had no part in capturing him…but one of my jobs is to make sure he doesn't get out but that he stays healthy."

"Stays healthy?" Donnie asked quietly, his hands shakin' at his sides. Sensei and Nakano looked relieved but I did notice that Miwa went really pale and April was grabbin' her hand.

"Well, yeah. I don't know much about what Master Shredder is thinkin' but I doubt he wants that kid to die," Xever muttered in a way that was almost confusin'.

"Why do you say it like that?" April questioned as if she were readin' my thoughts. Donnie, Leo, and I turned to her and she looked very intrigued.

"Like what?" Xever asked in a confused manner, starin' at April like she was strange. Donnie glared at Xever then, seemingly forgettin' his discomfort.

"When you said, 'I doubt he wants that kid to die' you had a funny look in your eyes. Kinda like there was more to the story," April simply put, crossin' her arms as the rest of us turned to look back at Xever for his answer to that.

He was silent for a moment and stared at the floor until he looked up, "I guess that's because I'm a bit confused about what Master Shredder thinks about that boy."

"What do ya mean?" I barked, not likin' how confused I felt nor hearin' how Shredder's been thinkin' about my brother at all.

"Well when he talks about any of you, the Hamato boys, Nakano, Hamato Yoshi or the like, he always has a certain look: annoyance, hate, contempt. With Michelangelo, he has almost a different look. He'll have annoyance a lot and sometimes contempt but I never see hate in his eyes. He almost looks frustrated whenever he talks about your brother. I don't know why though. The kid hates his guts."

I smirked, feelin' satisfaction that Mikey hated the Shredder and must be lettin' that show. But then I thought about what Xever just told us. What is wrong with Shredder? Why does he seem different with Mikey?

"That doesn't make sense to me," Miwa commented and Xever turned to look at her, "But I understand your confusion. I've never noticed that but I have noticed more hate for Leo and my father."

Sensei looked touched whenever Miwa named him as her father out loud. Leo simply glared deeper at nothing in particular, lookin' lost in thought. Donnie sighed, "That's obvious for Sensei, but I think that he blames Leo for taking Karai…I mean Miwa away."

"True," Nakano agreed and Casey huffed before lookin' at me. I blinked and then noticed he was angry. I could relate.

"Whatever he thinks about Mikey doesn't realy matter because he still hit him," Oliver growled, surprisin' us all. Shawn looked wary and scooted a few paces away and even Slash looked shocked, "So he really doesn't actually treat any of us differently."

"I guess," Xever sighed slowly before lookin' over at me, "I've talked to Mikey a few times."

This caught my interest and I noticed the glare fall away from Leo's look as he looked at Xever in surprise before it turned into suspicion. Donnie's lips parted, "W-What? You did?"

"Yup. I checked up on him and made sure he was actually eating and drinking, but he didn't trust any of us," Xever shrugged before he grinned as if he was rememberin' somethin', "I got him to eat and drink anyways. He's an amusing one."

"Yeah he is…" Leo smiled before shakin' his head, "Wait, we're getting off track. Why are you just talking about Mikey?"

Xever looked at Leo like he was confused, "I just thought you'd like to know how the kid was doing."

"We do!" Donnie immediately replied, his eyes goin' wide in hope. I blinked at him before noddin' in agreement. I did want to know how my littlest brother was doin'. If he was hurt any worse or if they were mistreatin' him in any way, they'd have to pay with blood.

"He's doing okay. He doesn't really talk much to anyone but he did talk to me. He's very worried about you all," Xever explained and I scoffed. Of course, he was! More than himself or anyone else, he was worried about us! "He panicked when he heard that Shredder did something to Nakano."

All eyes turned to a very shocked and blushin' Nakano, "A-Ah…he doesn't have to worry anymore. But he knows that from the phone call."

Xever's eyes lit up in interest, "Oh yeah. That…I was surprised Master Shredder actually raised his hand against a child…" He looked very odd.

"So, the rumors are true," Slash chuckled a little, looking relieved as he looked at me. I nodded because we both knew the rumors about Xever, "You really don't like hitting women and children. That always went around on the streets. A lot of people admired that while others made fun of you for it."

Xever shrugged, lookin' embarrassed, "Whatever. That's my principle and I don't care what others think. The kid, er…Mikey, he seems to look at me differently and that makes it easier because he actually takes my advice."

"Really?" Casey blinks in surprise.

"Yeah, I try to let him know what he shouldn't do because I know the consequences…like trying to leave the room or fight us…" Xever's eyes slowly widened and he gasped, "I forgot to mention about Bradford!"

My eyes darkened like Leo's, "Bradford?"

"He…uh, well he swiped my key and attacked Mikey. I got Tigerclaw, because he had a key, and we were able to stop him. Mikey was okay but Bradford wasn't," Xever explained as he looked amused and little wary.

I calmed when I heard Mikey didn't get hurt, "That bastard…where does he get off tryin' ta hurt an unarmed kid?"

Surprise hit me full force when Xever looked at me and his eyes darkened this time, but they were distant, like tha thought also made him angry. I'm really startin' ta respect Xever a little more. If only he wasn't workin' for Shredder…

"Wait what are you doin'?!" Slash gasped in shock and I jerked out of my thoughts to see Leo untyin' Xevre. My mouth fell open but I found that I was okay with it. Donnie looked calm as well.

"He hasn't tried anything and you took his weapons. Even if he did attack there's a big group of us. He isn't stupid and he doesn't mean us harm. I sense that," Leo commented while not lookin' up. Xever's eyes were really wide until he smirked at my brother.

"No wonder my Master hates you so much," He said aloud and then laughed when Sensei shot him a dark look. Leo's eyebrow twitched but he said nothin' as he stepped back with Don and I.

"Thank you for everything you have told us," Sensei stepped forward with a grateful smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I am happy that Mikey is doing okay so far other than being hit once," Nakano said in a relieved way as he looked down, "I couldn't handle if anyone else got hurt again."

"Well, to be honest…I came here to tell you all this because of him getting hit. Master Shredder has a temper and if you keep him waiting much longer I'm scared of what he might do," Xever explained warily again while the rest of us tensed, "It's Tigerclaw that you should be wary of above all because he isn't scared to hurt or kill anyone."

"Because he's an assassin," Oliver nodded with a look in his eyes, "We'll be careful, we just have to avoid being hit or shot by him, right? He deserves to die for what he did to my brother."

"Oliver," Slash warned with a fond look in his eyes. I shook my head at their violent tendencies even though I understood it.

Xever rubbed his wrists and moved his shoulders around until he caught me lookin' and rose an eyebrow. I huffed and looked away. Donnie caught my attention and I saw him look at me in confusion. I barely shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, right. This is for you," Xever insisted and I blinked at the paper he was handin' in my direction. Why was he givin' this ta me and not Leo? I grabbed it and opened it up, my eyes widenin' when I saw that it was a map colored in red. One spot was circled. The others gathered around or behind me and stared at it in shock, "The circle is where Mikey is being kept. The other marks are exits that I guarantee will work, but if they don't there are only a couple of others. I marked where the others like to stay and where the other rooms are. I hope this helps."

My mouth was dry and I looked up, our eyes lockin', "Why are ya helpin' us?"

"Didn't ya hear the rumors? I don't like hurtin' kids or anything like that," Xever replied teasingly and smirked before he looked more serious, "I don't like what Master Shredder's doing. I'd rather stick to what I'm good at. Plus, this whole thing is making him crazy."

"I'll say," Leo agreed before lookin' at Xever uncertainly, "Thank you. Really. You have no idea what this means for us."

Xever smiled genuinely, "Mikey's actually a pretty cool kid. I've met a lot of kids like him when I was troubled. In a way, I'm repaying a few debts.." His smile vanished as he realized what he was talking about. He coughed and blushed, "Anyways, if you sell me out then I'll probably be killed…whatever happens just happens I guess."

"You don't know us and I understand that," Donnie started with a thick voice, "But we are absolutely not that type of people. No matter what Shredder says. You don't have to worry about that."

Xever's eyes widened at my brother and I looked at Donnie in pride along with Leo, Nakano, and Sensei. April smiled warmly and hugged Donnie's arm.

"O-Okay," Xever replied, frownin' in embarrassment as he looked away from all of us, "It's not a trap by the way. I can see that you're thinking that in your eyes, Slash."

Slash gasped, lookin' surprised as we all turned to him. He flushed a little, "I was…even if it is you can't take this information back and we can handle it."

"Yeah," Xever chuckled before glancin' over at Leo and I, "I better go now before Master Shredder starts to suspect anything. And I couldn't tell Mikey so he was freaking out a little bit."

"What?! You told him you were going to see us?" Miwa shouted and I narrowed my eyes at Xever only for him to shake his head and look sheepish.

"I told him I had work to do and he freaked out, probably thinking that I was going after you guys or something," He explained and I frowned, "I couldn't tell him because who knows who would have heard."

"Well maybe you can just mention that we are safe somehow," Donnie offered, lookin' a little upset after hearing that Mikey freaked out. Xever nodded, lookin' uncertain.

"I'll try, but I really have to go now," Xever claimed lookin' pointedly at Slash, "Can you slide my weapons over? Then I promise I'll leave."

"I'll walk you out and hand them over them," Slash replied calmly and Xever nodded. Slash looked at Oliver, Shawn, and tha others who were not grouped with us and jerked his head. They perked ta attention and quickly followed Slash.

"Thanks again," Leo said quickly as Xever turned ta follow. Xever smirked and nodded before followin' again. Leo turned ta tha rest of us and grinned, "With this information we can definitely rescue Mikey!"

"Yeah!" Donnie beamed and I smiled, feelin' more confident and happy myself. April giggled and smiled wide, "This is great!"

"Leave it to Mikey to charm the enemy," Casey grinned and I laughed at that. I always believed that Mikey was tha type of person that was hard to hate.

"I'm just glad he's alright and has someone looking out for him. Even if that's Xever," Miwa smiled, lookin' much happier than she had since gettin' together with Leo.

"Then why don't we get something to eat and go back to my place to plan our attack?" Sensei offered and we all turned to him enthusiastically.

"Hai, Sensei!"

* * *

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

I was worried sick. It literally felt like something was swimming around in my belly. Why won't this anxiety go away? What was Xever up to? Is everything really okay? Is my family okay? My Mom?

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly, turning to lay on my belly. I glanced at the bottle of water and bowl of tomato soup placed by my bed. About half an hour ago a Foot soldier came in with the tray of food and left it beside the door before leaving without a word. Just rude!

Maybe I should eat. I've eaten before and nothing's happened. Plus, maybe my stomach will settle if I eat the soup. I maneuvered down to sit against my bed on the floor and grabbed the tray, examining the soup. It smelled so good! My stomach grumbled irritably and my mind was made up. I began to eat and hummed in delight at the warm soup going down my throat and settling in my belly.

"This is so good! I don't even care if it's poisoned or whatever!" I gushed and then chuckled at myself. As I continued to eat I thought about the kitchen back at Sensei's home and how fun it was to cook for everyone there. Raph would usually act like I couldn't cook, Donnie would analyze the food but Leo…Leo would always enjoy what I made. I paused and stared down at my soup.

 _No, no, don't get sad. Don't get lonely_. I swallowed heavily and ignored how I was feeling to finish eating. After that I took a long swig of water before pushing it away from me and letting my head fall back onto the mattress so that I could stare up at the ceiling.

I was lost in thoughts and memories that I barely heard the door to the room open until someone cleared their throat loudly. I jumped and almost fell down when I tried to quickly get to my feet. My heart hammered in my chest from being surprised and I saw Shredder standing in front of the door, just staring at me.

"Y-You really outta knock or something!" I greeted lamely, feeling stupid for not paying more attention. Shredder smirked a little.

"It is not my fault that you were lost in thought," He replied in a smug manner as he crossed his arms, "What were you thinking about? Your family?"

He laughed like someone watching a comedy when I glared darkly at him. I hated whenever he taunted me about my family. He knew how much I loved them and how much I was currently worried about them. Taking advantage of that worry was just wrong!

"I don't think I have ever seen you look so mad," He commented and I ignored him, staring at his feet instead of his face. It was making me angry to see his expressions and I don't like being angry or sad, "Not talking to me huh?"

I opened my mouth to be sarcastic but closed it once more for some reason. I didn't feel like talking with him. He'll just taunt me anyways. He started walking towards me and I straightened, tensing up in anticipation. When he saw this, he stopped walking, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I was curious as to why Bradford attacked you and disobeyed my orders," He continued and I crossed my arms, scowling at him, "I know it was most likely revenge…but did he say anything else?"

"He was upset that I embarrassed him in front of his precious Master," I muttered, glancing away again. Shredder paused and then sighed heavily.

"Such a fool. Soon he won't be useful to me anymore," He grunted and I glared over at him again, feeling angry. He seemed surprised by my reaction.

"So, what? You'll just ditch him? Or wait, maybe you'll kill him because he's no longer useful?! I might not like Bradford but treating people like objects is really low!" I shouted, feeling my anger rising with each word. His eyes narrowed at me and suddenly I realized what I did. My anger dissipated a little and I felt a satisfied.

"I needed people like him so that I could get my daughter back," Shredder replied defensively and I looked over at him in surprise at what he said, "I raised her and despite what you and your family might think…I do love her."

I was shocked to the core at the rare display of vulnerability he was showing me. A part of me believed that he really did love Karai…but… "If you loved her you wouldn't have tried to hit her or lock her in her room or lie to her all the time."

"Sometimes you lie to the ones you love to spare them pain," He said as his eyes dulled a little and he looked over to stare at the wall. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open a little. I thought about how I couldn't help but agree with what he said, "I don't expect you to understand but I panicked when she learned the truth without letting me explain first. I was scared that if she left then I would somehow never see her again."

"….." There was silence and I just stared at him. He covered his expression quickly, making it hard for me to tell if he was playing me or not. I knew, though, that he meant every word he said whether he meant to tell me or not. I licked my lips and looked away from his eyes. It was somehow hard to look at him right now.

"You really want her back that badly?" I ended up blurting out. Shredder looked over at me with a deadly serious expression that answered by question, "Well, if you love Karai as much as you say you do then you would want her to be happy. And she's happy hanging out with us and being our friend."

I didn't need to add that she wanted to be with her real father because that should have been obvious. But sometimes Shredder just sees what he wants to see so maybe I should have just said it.

Shredder said nothing but glared at my direction and I felt a sweat break out on my face. Maybe it was better to just say nothing. After all that, though, how could I keep quiet. It makes me baffled how he can be so cruel and insane, but he has the same feelings as anyone else does. Maybe this was a trick…but for what?

"It seems as if I've spoken too much," Shredder simply said as if he were speaking his thoughts out loud and I glanced up at him again. His eyes were still trained on me and I felt waves of nervousness consume me. _Don't get scared. Don't be afraid._

"Did you only come here to talk to me?" I asked in a small voice, but my curiosity was still getting the best of me. He was still staring at me but he didn't look hateful or annoyed or angry, he just looked a bit lost and frustrated. I just didn't understand. Now I'm starting to feel the same way.

"I just wanted to affirm Xever's story. Bradford still isn't conscious but I am sure he will tell me lies so I wanted to hear what you thought," He replied honestly, in a blunt tone. Then suddenly awareness flooded his eyes and I blinked, "Also…as you might already know, I have hired someone who is helping me keep my threats against your family."

The blood drained out of my face and it felt as though I had swallowed ice, "The threats? You mean-"

"The Nakano situation was my doing. And your foster mother no longer has insurance coverage at her hospital," Shredder replied in a simply manner, like it did not actually matter to him at all. My eyes widened and filled with tears. I had to keep reminding myself to breathe properly and remember what my Mom said. I'm sure once I get out we can find her a better place to go to! Sensei said he would help to, just breathe.

Shredder watched me try to calm myself down but I felt like screaming and throwing things at him for what he's done. I rubbed at my face in a calming manner and withheld the tears because like hell I would cry in front of this guy! He'd probably enjoy it!

I jerked back in shock when I let my hands drop from my face and he was suddenly closer to me. I gasped against my will and used pure willpower to keep from backing away from him any further. I was almost on my bed as it was.

"When the exchange is made...I could…." He trailed off in a grumble that sounded almost like a growl but I felt fear and confusion from his words. What was he trying to say? I watched him, feeling fearful and weary, "If the exchange is made without any problems then I will make sure your foster mother gets her treatments back."

I stared at him in shock. Wait, what? "W-What? Are you kidding me? Is this a trick?"

His lips twitched, "No this is not a trick. I am being serious. But if you do not want the offer then I guess I'll just-"

"NO!" I blurted, springing up to attention. He jerked just the tiniest bit in surprise himself, but I ignored that, "Really? You'd actually do that?"

"Yes, I will. Only if Karai is back and it goes peacefully," He replied and the fog in my brain cleared. I don't want Karai back with him and I doubt it will go peacefully. A flash of my angry brother came into my mind. Nope, not peacefully at all. Sorry Mom, but we'll find another way.

"Why would you do that after everything?" I questioned in a flat tone. He looked at me before turning to walk away, "Wait! Tell me why!"

He stopped walking but didn't turn to me, "I do not know why but if I did I would not tell you."

I pouted and opened my mouth to reply but he was walking out of the door before I could move or get any words out. What the shell was that? He was the reason this happened to my Mom but he'd be willing to fix it? Only if Karai came back? Why bother?

Pacing the room, I thought about everything that just happened. Did I actually just have a somewhat decent conversation with the Shredder? What the heck is going on right now? I don't know what to think anymore!

The door opened again and I gasped, turning and then feeling very relieved when Xever walked through wearily, his eyes as wide as the moon, "Kid, what did the Shredder want? I just came back and saw him coming from here."

I ignored his question for now, "What did you do? Where did you go? Did…did you so something to my family?"

"No, I didn't do anything to them," He answered hesitantly and I breathed a heavy sigh of relief, "I can't tell you the details but don't worry about them right now."

"Why?" I asked anyway and he shook his head, chuckling, "What's so funny?"

"I just excepted this reaction out of you. So…. are you okay? What did Master Shredder want?" He questioned seriously as he crossed his arms. I sighed and filled him in on the entire conversation, hoping he could make heads or tails of it when I clearly couldn't.

Towards the end, Xever's whole demeanor changed. He looked floored; just confused and shocked. I could relate. After I was finished I watched Xever's reaction. He just stared at me before blinking and clearing his thought.

"Oh wow, I've never heard of Shredder ever opening up to anyone other than Karai, and even then, it was a small handful of times when she was a kid!" He exclaimed and my eyes widened, "He must really like you."

Then my expression fell flat and I looked at him like he grew a second head, "Are you serious? He doesn't like me! He did this to my family, taunted me, kidnapped me, and then not to mention what he did to my mom….where is the like for me in that?"

"Shredder must have felt a little guilty to offer to redo what he did to your Mom," Xever pointed out and I paused, "I've never ever heard of him making an offer like that…or at least, in that way. He's kinda twisted but-"

"Kinda twisted?" I teased a little bit because I couldn't help it. His lips twitched into a small smile.

"But that must have been his way of trying to be nice for some reason. I think he likes you but his hate for the Hamato clan runs deeper," Xever explained and I let that sink in.

"I don't like him because of what he's done. I'd like to think he could change, but what he's doing now tells me no. Karai won't be coming back here again," I replied in a determined manner, "Even if I have to sacrifice myself and stay here with him."

Xever's eyes grew wide, "Wait, what?! No, you can't do that!"

"I would if I had to," I said in a small voice, "But I really want to see my family again."

"And you will…soon….just don't tell anyone I said that," Xever groaned and rubbed his head, "I better go. Be a good kid and don't do anything reckless."

He reminded me of Raph once again and I only smiled instead of replying. He sighed and shook his head as he left me alone once again.

* * *

 **Xever has surprised us after all! I love writing the bad guys differently because it is SO easy to forget that they weren't born evil and that they have feelings just like the good guys.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the read! I can't wait to see what you've thought! Sorry it took me so long but I had a lot on my plate and I still do, but I'm trying. Thank you for all the support!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys! Almost finished with my summer Chemistry class! I have been writing on this for awhile and I know alot of you have been dying for another chapter...so here you go! Sorry for any mistakes that went over my head, I've been mega busy!  
**

 **Happy Reading! (Again, I promise to start replying to reviews again soon)**

 **There is a lot of Donnie and Mikey in the chapter! Enjoy the cute but emotional memory of Donnie and Mikey!**

* * *

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

The rest of the night, even during the planning, all I could think about was Mikey. It is crazy how spending a lot of time with someone, even if you think that someone is the _most_ annoying thing you've seen, can make you miss them when they aren't around anymore. I know that it was different than before, because Mikey was kin to me by blood and was born after me literally just a few minutes.

Everyone had gathered at Sensei's house after we stopped to get six, yes six, boxes of pizza for everyone to be able to eat. Raph and Leo laughed with the others as they ate and I tried to seem into the conversations, offering a few words here and there but mainly kept my attention on April. She was the only one that noticed I was…not feeling the same as everyone else. Leo, Raph, and the others were just rejoicing because we now have a clear shot at getting Mikey back, and I'm happy about that too, but overconfidence in anything is a terrible thing. However, I didn't want to burst everyone's bubble after they had gotten so happy. I couldn't do it.

So, I pretend-laughed at Raph, Slash, and Oliver's orchestrated future fight scenes they would have. I rolled my eyes and retorted sharply like I usually did whenever Casey said something stupid. I accepted Shawn's apology for treating me like "shit" the last few years right in front of Raph. I brushed off April's worry and spent my time talking about other things with her. I laughed when Nakano and Raph ganged up on Leo and teased him about flirting with Miwa and vice versa.

I did everything I would normally do…the only problem was that I was half-there. In my mind, I only thought of Mikey and what could be happening to him in those moments, if Xever was really telling the truth, if the Shredder could be hurting him more for whatever reason or if Chris Bradford went for another round of "revenge". I couldn't stop worrying.

Soon after we finished the details of our plan, we agreed to meet Slash and some Purple Dragons at Murakami's noodle shop, because it wasn't far from the Saki Industries building. The others left after a rowdy and determined goodbye. Sensei and Nakano cleaned up the mess, Miwa went to go take a shower, Leo and Raph decided they wanted to spar and offered me to join, but I declined as cheerfully as I could, reasoning that I wanted to go to my room to go over some notes.

And then I was finally alone. Finally, blissfully alone. Instead of going to my desk, I went straight for my bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. I needed to do my best tomorrow. I needed to do everything in my skills to help bring Mikey back. But what if I messed up? I doubt it, I'm too determined to get him back to mess anything up!

The longer I stared up at the white ceiling the more I thought of the first time I had ever met Mikey.

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _I put my pencil in between the pages of my Earth Science textbook and reach down to grab my notebook out of my indigo backpack. I had to dig around to shuffle it out, but smiled when I finally freed it. I immediately turned to the nearest clean sheet and grabbed my pencil again. I quickly jotted down and interesting fact about the Earth that I saw in my textbook before stopping to admire the fact:_

" _The Earth isn't just spinning: It's also moving around the sun at 67,000 miles (107,826 km) per hour."_

" _Who would have thought?" I muttered in wonder as I stared down at my textbook. I always loved science the best because there were so many questions to be answered, even about common day to day things, that science can answer. I haven't been able to take it yet, but Chemistry is my favorite already and then Earth Science would come a close second._

 _I jumped when the doors to the library squeaked loudly, like they always did when they opened, and an even louder voice shout, "Hey Donnie! I was hoping you'd be here!"_

 _I groaned loudly, not even needing to look up to know who that voice belonged to. The blonde-haired menace jumped towards my table and smiled cheekily at the librarian before he turned to me, "Whatcha studyin', Donnie?!"_

" _The chapter I need to read by tomorrow for my Earth Science class," I muttered, hoping that my bad mood would show and maybe he'd leave me alone. I haven't had the best day, what with Casey Jones dogging me in front of April, and Shawn tripping me up or shooting spitballs at me at every turn. Talk about cliché. Mikey didn't come to the library every day, but when he did he was always loud and annoying; something I just didn't need right now._

" _Oh…sounds boring," He replied in that almost innocent child-like tone he seemed to naturally have, "You study a lot, Donnie!"_

" _Of course, I do!" I replied with bite and felt slightly guilty when he flinched, "Is it so wrong that I actually like to know stuff?!"_

 _Mikey turned quiet and stared at me with some emotion I didn't understand in his eyes so I sighed and rubbed my face, "Never mind. I guess you would never understand why I like to study so much since there's nothing you like to study."_

" _That's not true," Mikey claimed in a cheerful tone, "I'm sorry, Donnie. I didn't mean what I said before as a bad thing. I just don't really see people study much. I think it's amazing!"_

 _My annoyance faltered and I felt a bit warm. No one really praised me for studying other than Mika-san, "Thanks…but what did you mean by 'that's not true'? What do you like to study?"_

" _I'm interested in psychology!" Mikey smiled brightly at me, so brightly that it was hard not to smile yourself, even if you didn't know you were doing it, "Though I don't study as hard as you do. I like it, but I can't take psychology until 10_ _th_ _grade so I just read online a lot."_

" _Oh…psychology is actually pretty interesting but I like science better, especially chemistry and biology or earth sciences," I replied, feeling my excitement about the topic bubbling up. It was then that I realized what I was talking about and paused, looking up at him. He just raised an eyebrow when I paused._

" _What? Why did you stop?" He asked like he was really confused. Then he smiled, "Can you tell me about what you're reading?"_

 _My eyes widened and I must have looked like a complete moron because Mikey was suddenly laughing at me, "I…. you want me to tell you what I'm reading? But it's just facts about the Earth."_

" _So? I might not understand it well but I noticed how you scribbled and highlighted all in your textbook and notebook!" Mikey bubbled and my eyes stayed wide. He noticed? He noticed and he cared about the fact that I like it?_

" _Well, it's got a lot of numbers with it…" I replied hesitantly, shifting my eyes because I couldn't believe that someone wanted me to talk about something long and boring._

" _Dude, I am so not good and math or science, but maybe if I listen to you I'll learn something," He laughed good-naturedly and then smiled wide, "Plus, I have a good 45 minutes to kill! So, teach me, Donnie-sensei!"_

 _I blurted out a laugh and shook my head. He was laughing just like he smiled, bubbly and brightly. It's hard to believe a person like him exists!_

" _Okay, I'll just start at the beginning of this chapter, okay? It talks about Earth's rotation and gravity," I began and blinked when I noticed he had eyes only on me, listening intently like he would someone's secret._

 _And for the first time in my life, it felt like I had a genuine friend. A friend that wasn't my crush, April._

 _After that Mikey came to the library more often and I realized it was at least once a week, but what I failed to notice was the reason why._

 _(A/N: Refers to the short discussion when everyone meets Mikey in Chapter 3)_

 _~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

I blinked and felt two lone tears trail down my cheeks. I always acted like I was so annoyed by Mikey back then, but he was just there and talked to me; most of all, he let me talk to him. He let me explain things to him that he never understood, but he knew that I loved those things. I used to be annoyed by how loud he was or persistent he was to talk when I just wanted to focus on my work.

When I met Mikey again at Sensei's house, I had no idea why he had actually gone to see me at the library those days. He did it because his foster mom was going to doctor appointments or chemotherapy treatments. However back then I never asked him how he was, I never noticed that he was forcing himself to be distracted.

He's not just my brother, no…I should have seen before that he's not only my brother, but my best friend. He's always listened to me even if he didn't care or understand the topic. He never judged me for my interests, which have almost nothing to do with what teenagers my age should be interested in. He never fails to ask me how I'm doing and he's one of the first to notice something off about me.

A knock at my door made me jump and bump my elbow against the wall. I hissed in pain as my elbow stung and Leo peeked his head through my door, "You okay? I heard you gasp or something."

"Nothing I…just hit my elbow," I replied miserably, rubbing my elbow. Leo paused before coming into the room and shutting the door. I rose an eyebrow at him as he sat down at the end of my bed, "What?"

"You haven't been acting like yourself since the whole Xever thing," Leo pointed out and my eyes widened. I thought he didn't notice, "I didn't say anything before because I knew you didn't want everyone's attention on you. I think Raph's so relieved about the plan that he didn't notice though."

"I don't blame him," I replied honestly, "And thanks for not calling me out."

"Of course," He smiled slightly before looking a bit worried, "But what's wrong? Aren't you excited about tomorrow? We're finally getting Mikey back!"

"Yeah, I definitely am! It's just…after Xever started talking about Mikey being locked in that room and how he was doing…I can't stop thinking about him," I revealed, staring down at my lap as a wave of sadness washed over me.

"Me too," Leo whispered before sighing loudly, "I'm just glad we can finally do something about this though. Is…. there anything you want to talk about?"

I looked up at him in slight surprise. I could tell that Leo was used to this and then remembered that Leo was used to being around kids so he probably was a good listener as well. I smiled a little at the mental image, "I was just thinking about how much I missed him and then remembered when he used to come to me in the library after school sometimes."

Leo's eyes widened a bit, like he remembered when he first met Mikey officially, and then he smiled, "And those are good memories right?"

"Yeah…or…" I trailed off, feeling sadness eating at me all over again, "Or they would…if I didn't remember how much of a jerk I used to be to him back then."

Leo's look shifted into one of confusion, "That's hard to believe. What do you mean?"

"Well that was our last year of middle school and I was getting bullied by Casey Jones and Shawn…" I said and Leo's eyes darkened about the reminder that Shawn used to bully me, "I didn't have any friends other than April because I was much smarter than them and would say stuff that pissed them off. I was often depressed and bitter about it. I didn't like going home because Shawn was there so I did my homework in the library."

"I see…" Leo smiled a little and I smiled sadly in return.

"It was the only time I could focus on something I really loved: science. But soon Mikey started coming in the library. At first, he just wanted to talk to me, because there was hardly anyone else there and I was pretty snappy or sarcastic with him. He'd leave after half an hour and I wouldn't think twice about it. But then he kept coming back to talk to me and I realized it was usually once a week and usually on Tuesdays….."

"I can understand why you were snappy with him. Mikey's excitable and you just wanted to focus," Leo concluded and I shrugged, not sure what to say, "Did something happen?"

"Yes and no," I replied, looking away sadly, "The more Mikey came the more I got used to it, but I'd still get annoyed because I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to do my homework. But one day he surprised me, he asked me about my homework and what I was reading, asking me to explain to him what the chapter was about. I was shocked because no one cared to listen to me when I talked about academics or facts I learned, but he was genuine about. He even mentioned how he noticed how much notes I wrote and how much I highlighted. It was then that I realized that he didn't mind how much I studied and that he really cared that I loved science; and that even though he wouldn't understand it, he wanted to hear about it because he knew I loved science."

"Don…" Leo replied sadly and I froze when he placed a hand on my knee. I realized that tears were running down my face again. I tried to gulp my emotions down but they felt stuck to my throat. More tears burned my eyes.

"E-Even if it was only once a week…i-it felt as though I had a b-best friend that wasn't a girl or someone I crushed on. He felt like my first best friend," I spoke thickly and Leo frowned even more if it were possible, "I'd never really had that feeling before. But now that I know him better, I realized that not only did he come to the library because he wanted to talk to me….he was avoiding going home to an empty house. His mom was getting treatments and going to appointments. I was so inconsiderate….I-I never asked him how he was…I n-never noticed….Leo, I never noticed that he was hurting too or that he was upset about something!"

"Donnie…"

"And to think that I still snapped at him in hopes he'd leave so I could study!" I cried, hiding my face in my hands. The floodgates opened and, even though I wanted to, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I cried like I hadn't cried in a while. Leo just leaned forward and wrapped his hands around me, "A-And all I can think about is how much I miss him! T-That he's not only my brother now…but he's m-my best f-friend….Leo…"

"I know Donnie. I'm sorry you're hurting," Leo spoke smoothly, like he wasn't bothered at all by having to comfort me. He was like a pro at being a big brother and it just made me feel loads better just from him comforting me, "We'll get Mikey back and you can tell him all this, okay? I bet Mikey never, not even once, saw you as snappy or a jerk or anything other than someone he wanted to talk to."

"He probably looked forward to seeing you one a week," A new voice added and we both turned to see Raph standing there, his eyes shining with raw emotion that I was shocked to see, "Hope ya aren't mad, but the door was open a crack and I heard some of that. Leo's right about Mikey and I'm sorry I didn't see that ya were hurtin'."

"That's okay. I get that you were excited. I didn't really want anyone to know," I sniffed, pulling away blushing at having cried like that in front of them both.

"We've all been there, okay Donnie? We don't think any differently of ya," Raph quipped as he smirked and walked over to me right beside us, his green eyes piercing through my brown eyes, "I wouldn't think differently of ya even if ya told me ya break into people's houses."

I paused and Leo froze as well, "What the hell, Raph?" Leo then laughed and I joined him as Raph just continued smirking at us, "I don't think I'd think different of you, Donnie, but I would definitely not like that!"

"Me either!" I chuckled, wiping my eyes, "Thanks Raph. Thanks Leo."

"No problem. Like I said, we've all been there," Raph grinned before stretching his arms above his head, "Now, I was wonderin' why Leo suddenly called for a break on sparrin'. Do ya guys wanna go continue?"

Leo looked at me and I looked at him before I shrugged, "Sure, we haven't been able to do a team spar in a while."

I had to keep myself from smiling too much when they smirked like excitable idiots. They really do love fighting…

LINEBREAK

 **The Next Day**

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

The next time I woke up, I was looking angrily at Xever, who was hovering above me. I hadn't slept much during my stay here so far and I didn't even care if he was here to do something or say something to me…I was just angry that he was waking me up.

A dude needs his beauty rest!

"Get up, kid, I have something important to say and not a lot of time to say it," Xever grumbled, shaking my arm a little. I glared up at him and sighed tiredly.

"Can't you come say it another time?" I questioned lazily, my eyes already closing again. I have never felt this tired in my entire life. No joke.

"There won't be another time," He replied seriously, "Your family and friends are going to be here in a few hours to rescue you."

My eyes snapped open but it felt like my heart stopped, "WHAT?!"

I sat up straight in bed so fast everything glazed over for a few seconds and I fell back on my elbows. Xever stayed where he was looking uncomfortable and kept glancing at the door. He shushed me loudly, looking panicked, "Don't be so loud! I was just giving you a heads up! I don't know any details, but I know this much."

"W-What do you mean? What the heck?!" I gasped, my eyes widening, "How do you know? Is this just a trick?!"

"No, it's not. I…can't say much more," Xever shifted his eyes down and I felt confused. If he could tell me that much then why couldn't he say more, "It isn't safe for me to say more. It's suspicious…the others will wonder why I'm in here so long."

"Should you hit me or something to make it look like you're taunting me?" I questioned, tilting my head before jumping when he glared down at me.

"Hell no. Anyways, Master doesn't want us to mess with you," He answered, looking somewhat disturbed. I rose an eyebrow.

"I don't care what Shredder wants or what he thinks. He's crazy! Karai is not coming back here because she's not his daughter!" I huffed, crossing my arms as I lifted my legs and sat up straighter.

"I know…I'm not sure what Master Shredder is thinking…things were okay the way they were and he just….let them fall apart because of his obsession with the Hamato family," Xever said lowly, his eyes drooping with a sadness that surprised me.

"So, you liked it better when you stole and beat up people for him?" I retorted sarcastically, hopping to take his mind off what was making him sad. Xever chuckled a little.

"Basically, yeah. I was good at it and because of it I was taken care of. I didn't have to worry about my next meal or if I'd have a roof over my head when it stormed or got cold. Someone like you and your group wouldn't understand why I do what I do….but I do have morals…" Xever explained, crossing his arms midway through the conversation and turned halfway away from me. I frowned.

"I don't really like the way you live your life…but I kinda understand why you do it. And you're not totally bad, after all, you don't hit kids or women," I trailed off, messing with the sheets between my fingers. Xever looked over at me before shrugging and looking away.

"Yeah…any idiot should know that's taboo but not everyone cares," He replied and I nodded, "I need to go before anyone gets suspicious. Good luck."

I blinked, "Good luck? What do you mean by good luck?"

He only grinned and went out of the room. I felt my heart rate pick up and thought about my family. They were coming to get me soon….so they had a plan? I can't really do much but wait because there is no way out other than the locked door…but you need a key and I have nothing to pick a lock with.

I sighed and looked around the room. At least I'd get to see my family…hopefully…I mean they would have a good plan and everything…but what were they going to do about the ninja dudes that Shredder has in his clan? Leo and Sensei could take them…but Raph and Don haven't been training as much as Leo…but maybe they can still fight without getting hurt.

Standing up, I wiped my palms on my pants before looking around, wondering what in the world I was going to do before my family comes. When exactly would they come? Will I just have to wait till MAYBE they spring me out? Am I just supposed to stay here until I hear something? I wish I knew more…but how did Xever even know that much?

I turned towards my bed and considered everything I had been told when I sat back down on my sheets. A glimmer in the sheets made me pause and raise an eyebrow. What in the shell? I moved my hands across the sheets and stood up, grabbing the sheets and ripping them off the bed. A noise like a dime hitting the floor sounded and I looked behind me, shock to see a small silver object spinning before falling flat on the floor. I dropped the sheets on my bed and got on my knees. What I saw shocked me.

It was a key. A shiny silver-grayish colored key. What the shell is a key doing in my bed? I grabbed it and then looked at the door. When I walked towards the door, I could see immediately that it could fit.

"No way….did he-" I cut myself off before I could say the words out loud. Xever woke me up…he was shaking my arm…did he purposefully drop the key or did it accidentally drop there? No…there's no way that was an accident because Xever wouldn't keep the key in a place that would be easy to drop! He left it there for me!

"That means I can get out at the right time…" I whispered gleefully to myself as I smiled down at the object. Small tears bloomed in my eyes as I thought about how I'd see my family again, actually see them again, for the first time in what felt like forever!

I was gonna get out of the white-walled jail!

LINEBREAK

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

"Guys!" Miwa came running into the main room, where my brothers, Sensei, and I were sitting in the pit with Nakano, going over the map one more time. Miwa had stepped out to call the others for us and make sure they knew to meet us at Mr. Murakami's in a couple of hours.

"What's wrong?" Leo jumped up the second he noticed the look on Miwa's face. He rushed over to her and put an arm around her as she looked panicked at the rest of us.

"I called the others and I learned that Casey, April, and Mondo are catching a ride together with Leatherhead. Then I called Slash and he told me some bad news so I promised I'd come to tell you instead of him making another call to Raph and-"

"Miwa, please calm down," Sensei comforted, looking slowly freaked out, "What is wrong with Slash? Did he discover something?"

"Yeah!" She gasped out and Raph stood up, surprising me with how quickly he moved, "But don't worry Raph, the Purple Dragons are okay…it's just that they went ahead to Murakami's to spy on Shredder's building…they actually saw something," Miwa explained as quickly as she could without losing breath.

"What did they see?" I fretted, standing up beside Raph. The panic on her face was making me nervous. What did they see? Was it something about Mikey?!

"It was the Shredder and a bunch of guys in suits. Slash was a bit wary so he ordered Shawn to casually stroll by to hear some of what they were saying. Shawn had just gotten back when I called and said that the Shredder was making plans to leave!" Miwa ranted while Leo's eyes widened. Raph and I gasped.

"WHAT?!" Raph yelled, his hands curling into fists at the same time Leo's did. My chest suddenly felt tight and I went cold.

"Shawn heard how Shredder was making plans to branch out his business and how he was going to take his 'son and daughter' with him!" Miwa replied frantically.

"But what about the exchange?!" Nakano demanded, his eyes wide, "He was going to give us Michelangelo for you!"

"He must have figured out that we would never hand Miwa over," Sensei replied in an oddly calm manner, "We cannot wait any longer to rescue Michelangelo. No matter what, it had to be today."

"Slash said he'd text the others with what he's learned…. hopefully Leatherhead will stay calm enough…" Miwa trailed off, leaning her head on Leo's shoulder, "I'm so sorry that he's doing this. I…I really didn't think he'd take things this far…"

"Do not worry, my daughter, by the end of the day he is going to be in a jail cell," Sensei soothed, his eyes narrowed in a glare, "I will not let him take anything else away from me."

"Did Xever not know about this?" I asked slowly, trying to calm myself down. Raph looked at me from the corner of his eye and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Who knows…probably not. Shredder's crazy," He said angrily and I nodded, feeling my hands shake. I shoved them in my pockets.

"Well, in a couple of hours, we can leave for Mr. Murakami's. I'm going to make a call real quick," Sensei said in a mysterious tone. He left without another word and we looked at each other in confusion.

"Let's go spar," Miwa piped up, looking determined, "I can show you guys a few moves that are common among the Foot."

"That'd be helpful," Leo smiled at her, half hugging her while Raph pretended to gag. I rolled my eyes and Nakano shook his head at us. Leo and Miwa left with a groaning Raph and I made to follow them until Nakano grabbed my arm.

"Donnie, I know that you've been taking this harder than anyone…" He trailed off, looking uncertain in that way he did whenever he tried to have a 'fatherly' moment with us. I blinked at him, "I'm not good at telling anyone my business…in that way you are alike to me…. but if you ever want to say something…I just want you to know that you can tell me too."

"Thanks Nakano…" I whispered and watched as he smiled brightly like Mikey would.

I looked at his hand on my arm and felt warm instead of cold. I smiled, realizing how much I've been loved since I met Mikey for the first time and connected with Raph because of Leo.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! I liked Donnie's first memory of Mikey! It's like in the 2003 and 2012 versions referencing how Donnie and Mikey are like best friends! I think that they are cutest in the 2003 version because in the 2012 version Donnie just seems annoyed with Mikey more than anything but there are times when he's the first to call out his name when he's in trouble.  
**

 **Anyway! I can't wait to see what you guys think...I left it off like that because the next chapter is where all the action is! STAY AWESOME!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys! Summer's probably over for most of you, I know it is for me! I had a lot of fun writing this one and, as you will see at the end. The story will be over soon in a couple of chapters, or more. This will be a long update and it's late so this time I am not going to reply to everyone's comments last time, but I really appreciate all the kind words you've all sent me! I laughed at the eagerness and smiled at how most of you get into the chapters, which is great! Special thanks for that!  
**

 **Warning: Violence and fighting, nothing too unusual for our heroes there!  
**

 **This chapter is twice as long as I usually write, so I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any errors that passed my eyes. I don't have too much time to write so things can slip past me. And just to warn you there is FREQUENT changes of point of views but that's for a good reason as you'll see.**

 **ENJOY THE LONG CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

 _ **Third Point of View:**_

Hamato Yoshi looked between the faces of all four of his children on the ride over to Mr. Murakami's. Nakano had been persistent in wanting to drive and Yoshi guessed it was because he wanted to feel more useful that way, so no one complained about it. As long as they got there. Miwa was sitting in between Raphael and Leonardo while Donatello was almost squished against Raphael's side. Despite it being a bit cramped in the back seat, none of them complained. In fact, Yoshi noticed that most of them seemed to be dazed as if they were daydreaming. He couldn't blame them. After the news that his nemesis, the Shredder, had planned to take Michelangelo and Miwa (Karai) with him as he left…well the thought was too barbaric and unbelievable to even consider.

Why would his enemy go so far as to kidnap his son and then consider kidnapping his newfound daughter _again_ even knowing that Miwa is in fact not his own daughter? Yoshi would, even now, not even dream of hurting his old friend in such a way. He had never meant to hurt his friend at all, not ever….but Oroku Saki had definitely changed into a twisted sort of man that seemed to be lost to only one goal in his life: ruining Yoshi's in whatever way possible. Or maybe he was wrong…did Saki have something he wanted that he'd go this far for? Besides hurting Yoshi?

"Sensei," Leonardo cleared his throat uneasily, gaining Yoshi's attention. Leo had come out of his thoughts when he saw his adoptive Father's scowl in the passenger side mirror. His tone of voice is what brought the others out of their daydreams. Yoshi blinked and turned to smile at his son soothingly, as if he already knew why Leo looked worried, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, my son," Yoshi answered softly and ignored how Nakano suddenly cast his eyes away awkwardly. Nakano always felt very guilty for his part in Yoshi's pain and even the boys' pain, but it had often felt odd for him to hear Yoshi refer to _his_ biological sons as his own sons. It was something he'd just have to get used to. He wasn't opposed to having Yoshi in the boys' lives at all, "I was just thinking about the Shredder."

Immediately Leonardo and Raphael's expressions dropped into anger while Donatello and Miwa looked curious. Donnie met Nakano's eyes in the mirror and tried to smile, "Anything we need to be concerned about, Sensei?"

Yoshi shook his head and smiled at Donnie, "No, I was only considering some of my own personal questions." Miwa cocked her head but looked away awkwardly as Nakano had done. Like Nakano, she also felt guilty for her part…even if that part was little.

"Oh, I also wanted to ask…" Donnie went on, meeting Leo and Raph's stares, "Well we _all_ wanted to ask…. who did you call earlier after we learned about Shredder wanting to take Miwa and Mikey away?" The little reminder made everyone frown, especially Miwa.

"I only called Mr. Kurtsman," Yoshi answered carefully, not giving too much details. Donnie frowned again but didn't press for details. Leo scowled as well as Raph, but they didn't press into the issue either. Miwa sighed and Leo turned to her, watching as she looked out the window angrily. He knew how she was feeling and also knew that she didn't like much attention on her when she felt emotional, so he just put his hand over hers on her leg and smirked when she looked over at him.

Miwa was a bit startled at first until Leo smirked and she understood what he was trying to do. She blushed, feeling not uncomfortable, but unused to having someone comfort her. She mumbled under her breath quietly and held his hand tighter while he just perked up confidently. She wanted to shake her head and laugh but she wasn't in the mood to do that. As it was, Raph was watching them out of the corner of his eye and was grinning like he was trying to control laughter. She rolled her eyes.

"We're almost there," Nakano piped up quietly and looked in the review mirror at the kids, who looked over at him when he spoke. He blushed slightly when Hamato Yoshi turned as well, which meant everyone was now looking at him. He swallowed thickly, "Are….are you all sure about this? I don't really trust Xever…"

"Neither do we," Leo shrugged slightly, trying hard to hide his distaste for the others' sakes, "But he did give us a map of the place, which was helpful no matter what his intentions were."

"I get why you guys are suspicious, but I'm strangely not," Donnie added before laughing when Raph and Leo turned to him in shock, "I'm not. Well not _really_. I can see the possibilities and understand why he'd betray us if he wanted…not that I _want_ him to. However, he really had no reason to lie to us about everything he said and he apparently knew about the Purple Dragons and their hideout, which means that he could have taken care of them if he had really wanted to."

Raph ground his teeth together at that possibility but reminded himself what Xever had done for them and tried to calm down. Leo, however, was nodding at Donnie and smiling at him. Donnie smiled back and Miwa hummed out loud, "I think you're right about that, Sheldon."

Suddenly everyone but Donnie either laughed out loud or desperately tried to smother their chuckles. Donnie's face flushed dark red and he glared over at Miwa, feeling embarrassed, "Don't call me that! I'm nothing like Sheldon!"

"Have you ever watched Big Bang Theory?" Miwa questioned, cocking an eyebrow at him. He flushed some more, if possible, and nodded. Raph and Leo both roared in laughter while Donnie hit them both.

"Stop!" He snapped at them before groaning when Yoshi lost control of his chuckles as well, "Oh not you too, Sensei!" Nakano shook his head good-naturedly.

Nakano turned onto another road and perked when he saw the sign for Murakami's noodle shop. It was described to him in detail by his boys so he knew he couldn't miss it. Yoshi's chuckles died down when he realized that they were getting close. Nakano looked at the boys and Miwa again, "We're here. It looks like the others are already here too."

Raph took a quick look then chuckled again as Leo smirked at Donnie over Raph, "Oh yeah. I see Leatherhead's truck and Slash's SUV."

"Lucky for us it seems like no one else is at the shop," Miwa observed in slight surprise. Murakami's was a crowd favorite, so usually around this time it was common to see two or three cars there. Donnie grinned over at Miwa.

"Would you be there if you saw Leatherhead and Slash in the same room?" He asked and Miwa blinked before laughing loudly; Leatherhead and Slash both were the most _intimidating_ individuals in the whole city. Yoshi and Leo shook their heads as Nakano parked his car by Leatherhead's truck.

Everyone climbed out of Yoshi's car and jumped when they heard a crash coming from _inside_ Murakami's shop. Raphael and Leonardo shared a look before they began running with Donnie right behind them. Miwa gasped and took off after them as Nakano and Yoshi blinked out of their surprise. They took after the kids.

Leo burst through the doors with Raph at his side and Donnie behind them. They all paused when they noticed a seething Leatherhead, who was glaring at Slash. Slash was glaring right back at Leatherhead, a broken dish at their feet. Mondo and Casey were behind Leatherhead with anxious looks. April was behind Casey as if he were guarding her and she was the only one that turned to greet Leo and the others with a look of anxiousness on her face. By the time Yoshi and Nakano joined, Oliver, Shawn, and some other Purple Dragons were muttering angrily at Leatherhead.

"What is going on here?" Hamato Yoshi asked calmly as he stepped past his sons. Everyone turned towards him in surprise, as if they hadn't heard him come in, and Leatherhead immediately dropped his gaze at the floor. Mr. Murakami, who was blind, looked ready to have a panic attack but his voice was oddly as calm as Yoshi's.

"There was just a disagreement among the two gentlemen…that's all," He answered Yoshi anxiously as Slash scoffed, his eyes never leaving Leatherhead. Raph looked at Slash's face before walking over to his side. Only then did Slash look away from Leatherhead to look at Raph instead.

"What happened, Slash?" He asked as Leo also took a step forward and Donnie pushed past him politely to make it to April's side. April whispered in his ear worriedly.

"Leatherhead, Mondo, April, and Casey came here together just about 20 minutes ago," Slash begun as he ignored the others, "As soon as they got here I could tell Leatherhead wasn't in the best mood, but then he started to get angsty waiting for you all. I tried to calm him down because we need him to be levelheaded-"

"I am levelheaded! I would _never_ jeopardize this mission!" Leatherhead growled, his head coming up as he took a step towards Slash, who immediately tensed up as if he were ready to take a hit.

"What you're doing right now will jeopardize it!" Oliver sneered as he came to his older brother's side, the other Purple Dragons falling in behind him and Raph as if they were one unit. Raph was mildly surprised.

"Everyone calm down!" Yoshi yelled and everyone once again whirled around to look at him. Casey had an arm out as if preventing anyone from hurting Donnie or April. Mondo looked like a frightened kid, but still at his rightful place slightly behind Leatherhead.

"We can't save Mikey if we're fighting with each other," Leo frowned at both Slash and Leatherhead, who's nostril flared but he said nothing. Yoshi looked at Leo as he continued, "Master Splinter's right, we all need to calm down. Slash isn't trying to say anything other than you need to be calm if you want to save Mikey with us."

"I do," Leatherhead nodded but didn't look calm, "But I heard that the Shredder wants to take Michelangelo _away…_ "

Everyone, including Leatherhead, could see how the Hamato's and even Nakano's expressions hardened at those words. Leatherhead began to breathe in deeply to try and calm himself down.

"That won't happen. We'll get Mikey out of there before the Shredder can take him away!" Donnie said with determination written all over his face. Raph and Leo didn't need to say anything for them to know they were just as serious. Yoshi nodded slowly.

"Calm down, Leatherhead. We will need you in this fight but we can't have you losing control of your anger," He spoke softly as if he were trying to teach a life lesson to a child. Leatherhead nodded and began to take more deep breaths.

Slash and the Purple Dragons were already much calmer, but still threw anxious looks towards Leatherhead. Mr. Murakami smiled, relieved that the Hamato family were so gifted in affecting others.

"Hey guys," Nakano called and the others turned towards him. The Hamatos were surprised to see that he wasn't were he was before. He was looking out a window cautiously, "I see that guy…Bradford. He just walked into the Saki industries building with a few others. One was a skinny black man…"

"Baxter Stockman," Donnie near hissed with venom. April and Casey's eyes went wide as they looked at him. Slash looked over at him in confusion before turning towards Nakano with a serious expression.

"Who is Dexter Sockman?" He asked in anxious confusion. Leo and Raph both smothered a barely concealed chuckle but Mondo actually laughed out loud. Donnie's mouth twitched as he told them about Baxter Stockman.

"So, Baxter Stoneman is only legit with technology?" Oliver retorted as Leo smirked at the mispronunciation of Baxter Stockman's name. He couldn't tell yet if they were joking and messing his name up on purpose or if they really didn't remember it.

"Pretty much," Miwa answered Oliver after it was obvious everyone was pretty much trying not to laugh at Oliver messing up Stockman's name. Miwa had no respect for the man so she herself wasn't opposed to messing up his name on purpose, just to annoy him, "I'd be wary of Bradford…although I thought he'd be locked away or something."

"Why?" Mondo questioned with a curious look. Miwa turned to look at him awkwardly yet gravely. It was an unspoken answer that she didn't need to say out loud and suddenly he remembered what April had told him and Leatherhead in the car about that crazy Bradford dude trying to beat up Mikey.

"Can we go yet?" Leatherhead asked anxiously, moving his fingers to keep himself from punching or throwing another object. Raph narrowed his eyes at him but decided that LH was keeping himself as strong as he could. Nakano stopped looking out the window and looked over to Hamato Yoshi and Leonardo…as did everyone else. Both Yoshi and Leo looked at each other in bemusement because everyone was looking their way as if they had to give the order.

Leo shook his head out of his surprise, "We can't just go plummeting straight ahead, LH," He continued when Leatherhead and some of the others frowned impatiently, "Do you all remember pieces of the plan?"

A flutter of agreements went around the room and Leo nodded, looking towards his Sensei, who smiled down at him before looking seriously at all of the faces around him, "We are going to be splitting up into two groups once we enter the building. Thanks to Xever, we know were useful exits and entrances are as well as the exact location where Michelangelo is being kept."

"How are we splitting the groups up?" Casey piped up with interest but also caution as if he didn't want to be missing any action. Raph noticed that look and rolled his eyes.

"I personally wanted to confront Oroku Saki," Yoshi said calmly, though his eyes showed a calm rage building. Everyone's eyes widened including the Hamato boys. They didn't know that he was going to take part in actually confronting the Shredder, even if that might have been inevitable.

"Sensei, are you sure?" Donnie stressed as his eyebrows drew together and he tightened his arm around April, pulling her closer. She looked over at her new Sensei with a worried frown. Yoshi smiled warmly over at them both to soothe them.

"I am definitely sure," He nodded before his eyes widened when Slash and the others took a step towards him with determination swimming in each of their eyes.

"We will join you," Slash murmured before smirking when Raph's jaw dropped open a little and Casey gasped, "Obviously the Hamato boys and Leatherhead will not miss out on getting Mikey and you'll need someone backing you up, Mr. Hamato. After all, a few of his minions will be at his side, right?"

Yoshi smiled at Raph's friend and nodded his head, both slightly relieved and worried that he and his 'family' would be in danger going with him. Raph frowned at Slash but nodded in agreement to Slash's words. Leo and Donnie exchanged uneasy glances because they hadn't been thinking of what Slash said and it made sense.

"Then the rest of us are all going after Mikey?" April asked uncertainly as she gazed around the room. Miwa caught her eyes from where she was on Nakano's other side, silently gazing out the window.

"I think I'll join you, Father," Miwa said with a serious frown on her face. Yoshi looked over at her in surprise while the others, except the Hamato brothers, looked as if they expected this.

"Kara-…I mean Miwa, are you sure?" Leo asked quietly, a pained look flashing across his face, "I really don't think you should be anywhere near him."

Miwa only smirked at Leo as if his concern were misled, "Don't worry about me, Hero. I'll be with my real Father and besides Shredder can't really hurt me anymore than he already has...Just make sure you get Squirt out of there."

Everyone looked more determined at her words. Leo looked uncertain but nodded while Yoshi looked at his daughter fondly and proudly. He still felt intense happiness whenever Miwa referred to him as her "real father".

"Well, kick Bradford's a-…butt for us then if ya see 'im," Raph grinned, amending his words at the last second. Donnie rolled his eyes while Leo tolerantly smiled at the floor and April giggled. Casey grinned over at Miwa, nodding in agreement to Raph's words. Miwa laughed and gave thumbs up.

Slash shook his head in amusement before Leatherhead took a step forward, gaining everyone's attention again, "So the group confronting the Shredder will be Slash and his family, Hamato-san, and Miwa?"

"Yes," Slash agreed, smirking over at Leatherhead, "That means you and the rest will take on those…uh, ninja guys…. that are somewhere in the building…probably where they are keeping Mike."

"Sounds good to me," Leatherhead flashed a grin, the first one in a while and Mondo sighed in relief, looking around.

"I'll stick with you then, buddy," Mondo half joked as he touched LH's arm nervously, "I only know a few tricks and I can't fight like the Hamato brothers but I can still help I think."

"Of course, you can help," Leo replied immediately, smiling at Mondo and LH's spirit. He was glad to see so many of them looking as determined as he felt. He caught Miwa's eyes and they shared a confident grin.

"I'll lead my group through the front entrance because that may be the fastest way to find the Shredder," Yoshi explained as his eyes roamed over everyone, "Leonardo, I suggest you take the route we discussed."

"The door that Xever marked, right?" Donnie clarified as Leo nodded, "It seems to be the fastest way to get to Mikey. That may be the door they took to take him wherever they are keeping him."

"Yeah, it'd be your best bet," Slash encouraged as he looked behind him at his brother and the others, "My boys and I are all set to follow you, Mr. Hamato."

"Good. I am ready as well," He replied with a smile before he turned to his sons, "If you should find yourselves in any trouble at all then please call Slash. If that does not work then call Miwa."

"We will Sensei," Raph promised as he followed Leo and Donnie. They exchanged hugs with Yoshi as Nakano and Miwa joined them. Leo hugged Miwa and then blushed like a tomato when he got brave and pecked her on the lips in front of everyone. April barely hid her smile and Casey whistled. Raph and Donnie both rolled their eyes.

Yoshi smiled as he beckoned Slash and his group over. They were the first to walk out the door and Yoshi told Leo to go to the back entrance in 10 minutes, that way Shredder might notice Yoshi there before he noticed his sons. Leo and the others agreed before Yoshi and his group vanished out the door.

"I hope there won't be too many guys guarding Mikey," Mondo said anxiously from where he sat on a chair. Leatherhead but one of his larger hands on Mondo's head and Mondo smile a little at him.

"Do not worry my little friend. It doesn't matter if there are a _hundred_ men guarding him. I will surely make sure he is freed," Leatherhead soothed with such conviction that everyone believed it. Mondo's small smile turned into a full beam. LH returned the smile.

* * *

 **A half hour before...**

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

Time was going too slowly. I was bored out of my mind and thinking about my family coming here only made me both anxious and excited at the same time. I was worried about what might happen to them when they got here. I wasn't sure if Xever would betray them or not…. how was he even involved? If it's how I'm thinking then maybe he was helping them somehow? I hope so.

How many of them were coming? I knew that Casey and April would want to help and Leatherhead would be so angry after hearing that I was taken…I can't imagine him _not_ being here when they come. I shivered at remembering how LH looked when he was mad. I also knew I was one of the few people alive that could calm him down.

I was lying down on my mattress as I went over the possible answers to my own questions when I heard the door click. My eyes flew open and I sat straight up, glancing over at the door. I briefly felt for the key in my orange hoodie pocket as if it somehow wasn't there anymore. I was relieved when I felt the cold metal.

Shredder came through the door and I glared at him as soon as he stepped through. He closed the door behind him but didn't make any move to walk towards me. I was alarmed by his expression though; it was as though he had won a game. His expression held a hint of glee like a child who had just learned a secret or had just done something they've always wanted to do. My heart dropped into my gut.

"Looking a little pale there, boy," Shredder taunted slightly but I saw uncertainty in his eyes suddenly, "When I leave I'll make sure to have someone send something sugary for you to drink. How does soda sound to you?"

As he spoke those words I looked at him like someone witnessing a horrible murder. Was he just playing with me again? Why? Why does he have to mess with me? Or anyone for that matter? My stunned horror was quickly replaced by anger. I was so tired of being here and of him; of all the things he's done and is doing.

"A soda?" I echoed as I ignored the slight look of surprise on his face. I glared at him and frowned deeply, "Are you _kiddin'_ me?! I don't want anything from you! Why can't you just leave me alone and get a real life?!"

At those words Shredder's face fell and he glared down at me, "You will _never_ speak to me like that ever again, do you hear me?"

I was appalled at his tone of voice. He was speaking to me as if he were scolding one of his children. My stomach turned over and I felt nauseous. Was this how Karai felt sometimes? I feel really bad for her if she ever felt this way. Especially after she found out the truth.

"I will send in some necessities. In a few hours, someone will be here to escort you to a vehicle so be prepared for that," He explained slowly, his gaze never leaving me. He now sounded like the businessman he was. I could barely focus on him because I was too shocked by his last words.

"A vehicle? Where are we going?" I asked in a whisper and the horror must have been apparent on my face because his lips twitched in amusement. I didn't have the will to get angry like before. Oh my god, he was taking me somewhere else?! "Y-You can't just t-take me a-anywhere!" Then I threw in desperately, "W-What about the deal f-for Ka-Karai?!"

Never in my life have I ever been ashamed of stuttering like I was now. Shredder's face was still lit up with amusement and I couldn't be sure what amused him the most; my reaction or some hidden joke.

"Oh, I will still get my daughter back," He sneered as he looked at the wall with a growing smirk as he continued, "That Hamato Yoshi thinks he is so smart. He thinks he will win but he will not. I understand that he will never let Karai come to me again, so I'll just take her back…where she rightfully belongs. And for their utter stupidity I will punish them all by keeping you at my side too."

In that moment, more than ever, I realized how crazy Shredder was. We joked about it before or were half-serious about it, but now I understood that he would never let this revenge go. He was too far gone. Nothing in this world, not even _Karai_ , would change this man. He's too corrupt.

I repressed the tears blooming in my eyes. I was so angry, horrified, sad, and yet I still felt pity for this guy. He was so crazy that he was willing to do all this? How can one person become this way?

Shredder must not have noticed my internal struggle because he was chuckling to himself as he looked in my direction. I only realized now the weird glint behind his eyes, "I just wanted you to be aware. If you behave like you should then you'll never have to worry about anything again. You can have a better life in my clan."

The fact that he thinks so almost made me laugh hysterically. I almost choked and bit on my gum hard, trying to stop the laugh from bubbling out. Shredder left the room without another word and I finally let a few laughs go before they turned into crying. I just wanted to see my brothers again. Or my Mom…or both.

I really just wanted to go _home_.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 _ **Hamato Yoshi's Point of View:**_

Slash, Miwa, and the others followed me into the Saki Industries' building without any trouble. I had a strong urging feeling that Oroku Saki was somewhere in this building. I was determined to seek him out. I glanced to my right at Miwa and felt an even stronger sense of determination.

The secretary woman who worked the desk, I remember now that her name was Amanda, looked up at us with a startled appearance. It was clear she remembered me from the time I first discovered this building and that she obviously recognized my daughter, "Karai? Your-"

"My names Miwa," Miwa insisted as she glared at the woman. I felt a swell of pride and Amanda's mouth dropped open slightly and she hesitated under the glare, "We're going up to get a few of my things and to see…. Oroku Saki."

Amanda looked immediately confused and Miwa began walking towards one of the elevators. I followed her with ease and Slash trailed behind me with his group behind him. As we entered the elevator I noticed that Amanda was looking in our direction with worry but she was on the phone. I tensed.

"She called him," Miwa voice aloud with anger in her tone, "It's obvious she would but that still pisses me off."

"We wanted to confront him though," Slash pointed out and she fell silent. I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled comfortingly at her as the elevator took us to the 10th floor. When the doors opened we filed out and I was not surprised to see decorated art from the Foot Clan nor how extravagant the furniture appeared. Slash snorted beside me.

"He thinks too highly of himself," Slash commented his thoughts aloud and I nodded immediately after. I always knew Oroku Saki to be a bit…self-centered. And that's putting it mildly.

I followed behind Miwa as she went down a hall into a big main room with a fireplace and three white couches, windows covering the walls. She glanced down another hall and turned to me silently. I waited patiently as she fought for words, "Do you mind if I actually grab some of my things from my room? I didn't have time to pack stuff last time…."

Anger filled me at the reminder that she had been locked in her room until my boys boldly came to get her out. I nodded and followed her as she went into the first door on the right. I turned when I heard loud chuckling and saw that Shawn, Fong, and Oliver lounging or laying on some of the couches. Slash caught my eye and shrugged before grinning. I shook my head fondly. They reminded me of my own boys in some ways.

I realized that the Shredder would make his way here when he got the call from his secretary and I glanced around at all the doors I could see. I paced around and watched all the doors, glancing to check on the door Miwa went through to Slash and the others. They began to settle down as I paced around the room, looking for signs of anyone coming.

A few minutes passed and Miwa came out of her old room with a backpack strapped to her shoulders and another bag with straps and a black dripping paint design on it hanging from her right shoulder.

"Will you be able to move with all that stuff on you?" Shawn joked, obviously trying to lighten the mood. Miwa rolled her eyes but smirked.

"I only took what was needed or really important," She remarked as she blushed, looking my way in uncertainty, "I didn't want to get some stuff that reminded me of him though."

"I understand," I smiled and she smiled weakly in return, "I will get you whatever you need when this is over. We still have one room that we can turn into yours."

Her eyes grew wide and everything went silent. She opened her mouth to reply to me but then we all whirled around to face the hall when we heard the _bing_ of the elevator. I could hear multiple footsteps and immediately dashed to be in front of everyone, including Slash and his group, before I shifted into a defensive position. I was surprised when Miwa mirrored my defensive pose, her bags forgotten on the floor by the couches.

The first person I saw was the Shredder, my old friend Oroku Saki. A sudden burst of controlled rage fired up in me. Everything he has done to my family and everything he has done because he wants to cause me pain will be stopped here and now! Miwa tensed and I noticed in my peripheral that Slash and his group froze for only a second before Slash growled under his breath.

That was when I noticed that the Shredder was not alone, of course. He had a big muscled man with brown hair on his left and then what I understood to be Xever on his right. The other man must Chris Bradford…the man that Michelangelo harmed with that vase. Directly behind Shredder were another man with a hood over his head. I could still make out the orange-red hair and his deadly expression. I knew that he must be Tigerclaw, the deadly student of Oroku Saki who had become a famous assassin, or hit-man if you will, back in Asia.

"What fools you are!" The Shredder threw his head back and laughed. I noticed for a moment that Xever looked uncertain and most of all regretful. He had helped us tremendously, but he would have to fight against us now. Miwa tensed again when Shredder looked over at her. His eyes lit up and I repressed a growl myself, "At least you were smart enough to bring my daughter back home."

"Saki!" I barked, unable to hold on to my calm any longer as I stepped in front of Miwa, "She is not your daughter! I cannot believe that you honestly think she is!"

Tigerclaw snarled in my direction but I didn't even look over at him. Shredder glared at me as I glared at him, "She is my daughter. I was the one who raised her, not you. You can only call her your daughter by blood."

I flinched and growled at the same time as his words felt like they slapped me across the face. Hurt bloomed in my chest at the truth behind his words. Shredder looked over at his men, "Bradford, Xever, you take those traitorous Purple Dragons. I'll handle Hamato Yoshi myself. Do not harm Karai."

"My name is MIWA!" Miwa shouted, almost startling everyone. She lifted her fists and frowned, "I'm not staying with you!"

Shredder ignored her and looked at Tigerclaw, "Those Hamato brothers are somewhere here with their meddlesome friends. Make sure they don't find the boy."

My hair on my arms bristled before I launched at the Shredder. He was able to anticipate me and my fist only scrapped by his cheek. He thrust me away from him and spun around, kicking me into one of the couches. During all of this Xever and Bradford raced past me to Slash and the others, who eagerly clashed with them in defense. Tigerclaw vanished and I felt a pit of worry for my sons and the others. However, my thoughts went back to the call I made to Mr. Kurtsman earlier and I knew that, somehow, everything would work out to my benefit.

Shredder sauntered over to me with an emotionless look on his face. With a distant grief, I realized how far gone my old friend was from reason. Despite my feelings, I narrowed my eyes and shifted into another defensive stance. I would do whatever it took to free my daughter and son from him for good.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

A few minutes after Shredder had left and I had a short period of feeling sorry for myself, I began pacing in front of the door with my left hand thumbing the key in my pocket. I wanted to be able to hear if anything went on outside the door so that I could know the right moment to leave.

I remembered that when they first took me here that they had a ton of members of their clan outside the door. They might stay out there because it was easier to do what they wanted away from prying eyes. I remembered how there were couches out there and punching bags or other martial arts stuff like mats, etc.

Leo would probably geek out if he saw all the cool stuff out there. I smiled just mentally imagining what Leo's reaction would be like. Well, Sensei had some cool stuff too and Leo used to take Sensei's class as a kid, so maybe he wouldn't think the stuff out there would be cool. I frowned and took the key out of my pocket, glancing down at it before glancing at the door. Would I have a good chance if I just surprised everyone by busting out now?

Ugh…. but there were so many dudes out there and I can't fight all alone against that many. It'll be even worse if any of Shredder's helpers were out there. Especially Tigerclaw. The dude seriously cheated by bringing guns. He was probably as crazy as Shredder himself. I snorted in sarcastic amusement.

There was a sudden shifting outside the door and I gasped, moving away and quickly stuffing the key in my pocket. My heart began pounding in my chest as I remembered that Shredder said someone would be coming to escort me to a car. I lifted my fists defensively as the door slowly opened. A well-built man wearing all black, even a black face mask, stood there with the dreaded red Foot symbol on his chest. As I roamed over his appearance my eyes widened. This was it. This guy had come to take me away and I would never see my family again.

Flashes of my family ran through my mind. As the man said nothing and reached out to grab my elbow I felt surge of anger I'd never felt before in my entire life, not even during my stay here. Livid and pissed were not the right words to describe how mad I suddenly felt as I thought about everything happening. Right as the man was about to curl his fingers around my elbow I slammed said elbow into his cheek, sending him reeling a couple steps in shock.

I used that moment and barreled straight into him. He and I both fell to the ground only the man hit his head on the bricks behind him and he groaned, falling silent soon after. I winced inwardly. That had to hurt, getting knocked out like that. But I didn't feel that much sympathy as I probably should.

"Oh, wait!" I loudly whispered, my eyes going wide as I nervously eyed the knocked-out Foot in front of me. I glanced at the door then grinned as the idea I had seemed realistic. What if I stole this dude's clothes and escaped looking like one of them?

"Freedom here I come," I smirked as I began to take the black gear off the Foot dude. Luckily for me the dude had a white tank top and other clothes on which made it less awkward for me to take his clothes off. I didn't take my hoodie off because my lucky orange cat hoodie was too precious for me. I did take my pants off and replaced them with the weird black pants and Foot clan shirt the guy had been wearing. I grabbed his mask and shoved it over my head, instantly feeling a bit claustrophobic. How did they ever wear masks like this? The only thing it showed was the eyes.

Shaking my head from my thoughts. I dragged the Foot dude away from the wall near the door and put him in the other corner with my old pants. I opened the door and slipped out. There were a couple dozen Foot going about their business and I froze. Some of them glanced at me then glanced away at what they were doing and I breathed a small sigh of relief. I tried to straighten myself and walk forward.

As I remembered, to the left there were stairs that they had dragged me down. I head straight for them and was careful not to look anyone in the face. As soon as I reached the stairs I glanced briefly over my shoulder to see a couple Foot guys looking at me strangely. I whirled my head around and dashed up the stairs two at a time before anyone had the chance to speak to me.

"Phew…" I sighed as I reached the door and pushed it open. The sun was so bright that I almost stumbled back inside. I used my hand to shield my eyes and then walked straight, looking back and forth. I needed to find the first public phone I could! My eyes slowly adjusted to the light and I began walking straight. I knew that I could find a sidewalk and would find a public phone close to a bus stop or something. I tore the mask off my face and discarded it so no one would give me weird looks.

"I made it," I said aloud to myself, allowing myself to believe it. A bright smile spread across my face and before I realized it, I was running away from the Saki Industries building.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

Donnie and Raph were both at my sides as we ran down the steps from the back entrance like we were in perfect sync. Sensei, Miwa, and the others had successfully drawn Shredder's attention away from us. We all saw as Shredder, Bradford, Xever, and some other man followed Shredder from the back of his building into the front of his building where Sensei and the others had gone.

Although we were all worried about how many henchmen Shredder had with him we didn't stop long enough to think much about it. I led the others across the street after Shredder had gone in the front with his guys. My brothers pretty much kept up with me on both sides and everyone else were behind us.

My brothers and I were both surprised to see the back entrance already opened, as if someone forgot to close it on their way out. I glanced at Raph in confusion. Had one of Shredder's allies or even Shredder himself forget to close the door to their basement or whatever you call it?

"That's odd," Nakano voiced our thoughts aloud as he looked at the open door from Donnie's side. No one said anything and my brothers and I ran down the stairs in sync. We reached the bottom where there was an archway, immediately we saw a few men in black looking uniforms. My eyes darkened when I saw the red Foot clan symbol on their chests. Donnie and Nakano looked shocked. Raph shared my distaste for the Foot clan. Leatherhead growled as Mondo peered over our heads in shock.

"There must be more of them," April warned as she looked wary, "I just know there are more of them." I silently agreed with her and Donnie nodded at her.

"Who cares? Let's take care of them. _We_ can take care of them and April, _you_ can find Mikey," Casey said lowly as we stared at the men from the stairs. They hadn't noticed us yet because we had stopped before they could.

"According to the map Xever gave us, Mikey should be in the room to the right of this main area," Donnie whispered up to April with a small smile of reassurance. She still looked worried but nodded her head.

I sighed before nodding my head too, "Then let's do that. Mondo, since you don't know how to fight very well yet, you help make sure April isn't attacked as she looks for Mikey."

"Sure!" Mondo replied easily, looking relieved. Leatherhead narrowed his eyes over our heads and I knew how he was feeling.

"Then follow my lead. As soon as they see us they will attack…. probably with weapons," I ordered before gesturing to the weapons I had strapped to my back. My brothers nodded and hovered their own hands over their weapons. Leatherhead was cracking his knuckles and Mondo looked over at him, his eyes widening. I hesitantly stalked down the steps and came into full view of the main area. There were two guys near the archway and they turned when they saw us.

"What the hell?!" One of them yelled and I raced towards both of them as the others filed into the room. I punched the first guy in the stomach and he doubled over. I kicked him to the ground and then ducked when the guy with him swung his arm and missed. I swung around on one foot and used the other to kick the guy away. He fell down and hit the wall, grunting in pain.

I heard Leatherhead growl loudly and a few of the Foot yell hysterically. In the corner of my eye I saw Donnie use his bō staff to keep three guys away as April and Mondo dashed past him to the big metal door. That must be where they are keeping Mikey! My eyes widened and I looked over, noticing Raph and Casey tag teaming a group of men.

A yell had me looking as a group of four men came rushing at me. I sucked in a breath as I noticed they all had weapons. Two had a single sword and the other two had bō staffs like Donnie. I grabbed my katanas and blocked the first man before ducking and using my feet to trip the other man. I flipped over and twirled before using one foot to powerfully kick one of the men with a bō staff in his stomach, sending him flying to the ground.

"You're going to pay for that!" The other guy with a sword growled and I said nothing, glaring at him. Suddenly he was hit on the back of his head hard and he went falling in front of me, I jumped a couple of steps, feeling startled. The other guy with the bō staff was just as surprised as I was and he turned before getting hit straight in the face and crumbling to the ground.

"Nakano!" I blinked in shock as I realized who it was that hit the two men. Nakano stood behind where the two men had just been before and he was holding a plate in his hands. I was so shocked by this that I forgot about the two men I had first taken down behind me.

"Watch out!" Nakano cried, his eyes going wide with his own surprise. I whirled around and gasped as I was tackled to the ground by one of the guys. He punched me in the stomach and I gasped in pain. Then suddenly he was torn off me and slammed into the wall. Nakano punched him in the face and then hit him so hard on the head with the plate that it finally broke. The man fell over and didn't move.

Nakano helped me up and I smiled gratefully at him before picking up my katanas. He looked a bit surprised still but smiled back, "Where did you get that plate?"

"They had some on the tables by those couches. I figured I could use it," He shrugged, looking a lot like me. I blinked at him before laughing, "It worked wonderfully!"

"That it did," I agreed as we shared one last shark-like grin.

"Are you two done playing around?" Raph called and we both looked over to where he was struggling to keep a guy off him. Casey was fighting on his own against two guys and Donnie with the same three guys. I glared and rushed over to help Donnie as Nakano rushed to help Raph and Casey.

Just as I reached Donnie I wrapped my arms around one of the guys neck and then slammed him against the wall. In the distraction Donnie was able to knock out the last two guys with his bō staff and I winced at the sound it made as he hit them across their heads. He winced as well but then panted to get his breathing under control. He seemed to be okay and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What in the hell?" Casey gasped, sounding as out of breath as the rest of us looked. Donnie and I looked over, noticing how Nakano was standing over one guy with a magazine in his hands. Nakano, himself, looked as shocked as Raph and Casey, "Did you just knock him over with a _magazine_?"

And then suddenly Raph was bawling, falling over on one of the couches with a hand over his eyes as he laughed harder than Donnie or I had ever heard. We shared a shocked look was Nakano stuttered, "W-Well actually I-I just hit him across the face with it and he stumbled, hitting the corner of his head against the table there…"

Immediately Donnie, Casey, and I were laughing along with Raph, who was still howling in laughter. You would have thought someone did a flip and landed on their face with the way he was laughing. I could not even believe that Nakano first used a plate to take down two men and then a magazine of all things to take out another!

"Very amusing indeed," Leatherhead commented sarcastically and we turned to where he was at the corner of the room, with several unconscious Foot at his feet. This sobered me up and I stared at him. He had taken out the most. Some of them were even bleeding and I wondered if he would have…killed some of them if that's what it took. I gulped and saw Donnie's eyes widen.

"Guys!" April and Mondo came running out of the room with the metal door, "Mikey was not in there!"

"What?" Donnie gasped and Raph abruptly stopped laughing. We all turned to them in horror, "Were we too late? Did he move Mikey already?!"

My heart dropped to my feet, "He couldn't have! We all saw him go into the entrance to go after Sensei!"

"We don't know that for sure," Casey said as his eyes darkened, "That crazy bastard could have ordered someone to take Mike away from here."

"He's right!" Mondo cried, his eyes growing even wider than they naturally looked. April looked over at us in horror.

Leatherhead frowned and then sighed. We looked at him and I was surprised to see him looking slightly calm, "We need to hurry and help Hamato-san. Maybe he has heard something from the Shredder himself."

"That's a good idea!" Raph perked and so did Nakano.

"Too bad you won't find out," A low voice snarled and we all whirled around to see a man with a black hood over his head. My eyes widened as I saw the glint of weapons in the inside of his cloak. He had golden looking eyes and red-orange hair.

"Tigerclaw," April practically hissed and I looked over at her in surprise. She made the connection a bit faster than we did apparently.

"Where did you move Mikey?" Donnie asked as Casey took his side with one of his hockey sticks ready in his hands.

Tigerclaw ignored his question as he stalked closer to us and looked around in disgust, "How shameful. A group of our own men couldn't take out a group of kids. They obviously need better training."

"Obviously," I agree darkly and his eyes snapped to mine. He glared over at me and I glared right back him, "you didn't answer my brother. Where did you take Mikey?"

A look passed over his face before he looked smirked, "Well, I guess you'll have defeat me to find out. If you can, that is."

I felt a bit nervous and I could feel some of the others shift closer towards me. Fighting these low go Foot soldiers was one thing, but a feared assassin was another thing entirely.

"What do we do, Fearless?" Raph muttered over at me from where he was near the couch and my jaw tightened as I stared Tigerclaw down.

"Keep him busy until we can get away or get help," I ordered and I saw that he did not like this plan but there wasn't much else we could do. Tigerclaw had weapons that we would have trouble avoiding. We had more people than he did, it was just him… "We need to keep him from take any guns out."

"I can help with that," Leatherhead offered and I heard a slight darkness to his tone that should have surprised me. He seemed unfazed by the fact that Tigerclaw could very well kill us if he wanted.

"How cute," Tigerclaw snarled and I was worried that we would be too late, "But you all better behave yourselves or else you'll be in trouble."

And then suddenly, right as Tigerclaw moved his hand, Leatherhead pushed past me with a roar that made us all jump, Tigerclaw included. He tackled Tigerclaw before he could do whatever he was about to do and I crossed eyes with Raph before nodding. We rushed after Leatherhead to join him.

Leatherhead was punching Tigerclaw in the face but Tigerclaw was a pretty big guy too and he was pushing his arms against LH's. Raph and I secured his legs so that Leatherhead wouldn't have as much trouble against Tigerclaw.

"Don't let him draw any weapons!" April warned as she and Casey came closer. Mondo, Donnie, and Nakano joined us and we had Tigerclaw surrounded.

"What are ya gonna do now?" Raph smirked at Tigerclaw when he looked around at us all. Tigerclaw glared up at us but said nothing.

And then he suddenly grinned.

* * *

 **At the same time...  
**

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

I hadn't made it very far when a car pulled over in front of me. I was a few blocks away from the Saki Industries building. I had been running and I skidded to a stop, panicking. Was it the Shredder? Was he back?! I was surprised when the car doors opened and familiar faces stepped out.

My mouth dropped open, "Terry?! Frank?!" Sensei's friends!

"Mikey!" They both gasped at the same time. Terry's green eyes lit up and Frank beamed as he rushed towards me, "Are you okay?! God, we didn't think we'd run inta ya!"

I hugged Frank when he came close enough, "Oh my God! Me _either!_ I'm so happy to see you!"

"What are you doing out?! Did you escape?!" Terry demanded as he looked at the building with narrowed eyes.

"And what are you wearin'?" Frank questioned curiously as we parted. I laughed but then a thought occurred to me.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, worried, "You shouldn't be so close to Shredder's lair!"

"His lair?" Terry echoed, looking amused before he turned serious, "We came because Mr. Kurtsman called us. We were supposed to meet him and the police here."

I gasped, my eyes going wide, "The police?! Was…was that part of Sensei's plan?"

"Yes, it was. He called Mr. Kurtsman after he caught wind that Shredder was going to move you, kiddo," Frank said sadly, his hands curling into fists, "We were all worried. He also called us to let us know just in case anything bad happened."

It was then that we heard sirens in the background and my heart thumped painfully in my chest. I wanted so badly for Shredder and his crazy people to get caught and go to jail or something. But there were so many….and they were skilled.

"Come on, you can explain to the police with us," Terry commented as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded numbly and then let him steer me to his car. I got in the back and buckled up as he drove the short distance the rest of the way into the back-parking lot behind the Saki Industries building. It only took a few minutes for the police to surround the place.

Terry, Frank, and I got out of our cars and met the group of police as soon as they got out of their cars. They rushed towards us and I noticed that Mr. Kurtsman was hurrying to get out of one of the police vehicles, his eyes on me.

"Michelangelo! You're here!" He cried as he raced towards us. I beamed over at him.

"I am! I got out using one of the…. group members uniforms," I explained as all eyes were suddenly on me. I felt uncomfortable as some of the police came closer and asked me to explain what I meant, "Oroku Saki and some of allies are in there. They have these _uniforms_ ….and one person came into the room they were holding me in. I put on his uniform to disguise myself and hurried out the door."

"Very wise," One of the officers said as she smiled kindly at me. I sighed in relief, "We'll have this wrapped up in no time. Mr. Kurtsman here has told us everything. Don't worry, kid, we'll have them arrested and your family will be safely escorted out."

I tensed, "My family?"

"Er…. Mikey…your family and friends arrived here not too long ago to rescue you. They are in the building now confronting Oroku Saki and his allies," Mr. Kurtsman explained softly and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"What?! _No!_ We have to get them out of there!" I cried and everyone was trying to soothe me. One of the officers smiled kindly at me.

"And we will, don't worry. Just finish explaining everything you know to Officer Sandy and the rest of us will go in to make the arrests," He replied and I nodded anxiously, looking towards Terry and Frank, who frowned worriedly at me. They nodded at me to encourage me and I sighed.

I began to tell the story from the beginning, editing where I knew I needed to as the other officers rushed around to the front and some stayed at the back, busting through the doors. I felt distracted and kept looking at the building as I told the story. I wanted the police to hurry so that my family would be safely out of there!

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

 _ **Hamato Yoshi's Point of View:**_

I simply stepped aside carefully as Shredder launched at me. He growled as he fell over the couch and I came at him, hitting his arm as he barely blocked. He swung a fist at me that I blocked and I held onto his fists before holding it under my arm and throwing him over my shoulder.

Chris Bradford suddenly landed near me, his face bloodied and bruised. He was groaning and I looked over to see Slash and his group smirking over in my direction. I turned my head when I heard Shredder's frustrated growl. Miwa joined my side and then scoffed at Bradford on the floor.

"Xever! Make sure you take down those betraying little dragons!" Shredder yelled and Xever didn't answer as he looked towards Slash and the others. They tensed but I didn't see what happened as Shredder launched towards me again. I dodged and used my foot to stomp on his and then I used my knee to knee him in the stomach he doubled over and then surprised me as he launched at my feet. I went hurling backwards and I hit the floor hard. I gasped for breath and Shredder stood quickly, kicking me in the side. I grunted in pain and then rolled over fast.

I was surprised when Miwa jumped over me and kicked Shredder straight in the face. He went flying backwards and hit the floor with a hiss. Miwa loomed over me with worry on her face and I smiled at her. She sighed in relief and helped me to my feet.

"Karai, how could you be so blinded by that man?" Shredder snarled as he got up on one knee, holding his bloody mouth with one hand, "I raised you, not him. He has not done anything for you."

"That's not true," Miwa ground out, looking angry. I glared over at Shredder, "You were never really a Father to me anyways. You let your hate for the Hamato family ruin whatever respect I had left for you."

Shredder looked as though he had been slapped across the face but then he looked over at with the eyes of the devil, "You've really turned her against me, haven't you Yoshi?" I was alarmed not only by his dead tone but by the fact he said my first name. He has not called me that in years, "Are you happy now?"

I hesitated. Slash suddenly shouted and we turned to see him fly into Shawn with Oliver being flipped over the couch. I was shocked to see that Xever was nowhere in sight. Before I even turned my head, Shredder was pushing me against the wall and Miwa was pushed onto the floor.

"Saki, it is not too late for you to redeem yourself," I pleaded, suddenly feeling desperate for him to see sense, "You are not yourself. You haven't been for years! It does not have to be this way!"

The look in his eyes did not change, "Yes, I'm afraid it does have to be this way."

He lifted a fist and I gasped moving my head. He punched the wall and I used that moment to push him away. He fell right beside Miwa, who got up and looked own at him in disgust.

"POLICE! HANDS UP!"

We all jumped and looked up to see a few police officers coming around the corner with their guns aimed. They lowered them in shock when they took in the state of the room. They raced forward and hurled Shredder to his feet, handcuffing him as he struggled.

"You dare handcuff me? You cannot keep me locked up!" He was yelling at the officers. Miwa, Slash and the others looked over at me in surprise.

"You called the police somehow?" Slash asked in wonder and I did not smile. I nodded gravely.

"I made a call to Mr. Kurtsman before this mission. I told him to wait until a certain time and then call the police to tell them what was going on," I explained as the officers began mirandizing Oroku Saki. I glanced at him and then Miwa sighed in relief.

"You think you won, but you haven't. There is no way I'll stay locked up," He promised as he laughed. I shook my head.

"We've heard everything from Mr. Kurtsman," One of the officers said gravely as the others hauled Shredder away from us back towards the hall with the elevator, "Let's go outside so we can take everyone's statement."

"My other sons…." I trailed off when he looked over at me with a smile.

"Other officers are retrieving them, don't worry sir," He said and I nodded in relief. Miwa beamed and Slash slumped over, "Please follow me outside the building sir."

"Of course," I nodded before looking towards Slash. He nodded in agreement and looked behind him at his family. They were smiling and regaling tales of the battle. I looked around and realized that Xever must have realized the police were here and left.

I shook my head from my thoughts and followed the officers. I was just looking forward to seeing my sons again.

* * *

 **At the same time…**

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

"What are ya gonna do now?" Raph smirked at Tigerclaw when he looked around at us all. Tigerclaw glared up at us but said nothing.

And then he suddenly grinned.

I barely had enough time to gasp as Tigerclaw headbutted Leatherhead, who stumbled off him. He reached into his cloak and grabbed a gun before hitting me across the head with it. It stung and my head throbbed heavily. I thought I heard Raph growl and punch Tigerclaw.

Casey used his hockey stick and avoided a shot just barely. April and Mondo gasped when Nakano raced forward, looking pissed. He pushed Tigerclaw's arm just as he was about to shoot at Casey again. The shot hit the room and then Nakano was wrestling with Tigerclaw to keep him from shooting it. Casey and Raph immediately took the opportunity to barrel into Tigerclaw. They all landed on the floor and the gun went skidding under one of the couches.

Leatherhead and I got up but I felt a wave of dizziness hit me. Suddenly Leatherhead was steadying me with a slightly worried look but I just nodded my thanks and smiled. It was better now. A shot rang out and we both paled, looking over to where Nakano, Raph, and Casey were wrestling with Tigerclaw over another gun. Raph punched Tigerclaw in the face and I went racing to help them. Casey smacked Tigerclaw across the face again with his hockey stick and Tigerclaw growled when Nakano was able to pull the gun away from Tigerclaw.

"STOP! POLICE!"

I jumped and whirled around. The police officers raced down the stairs and aimed their guns at Tigerclaw, who froze in shock, "Everyone stand up slowly with hands up in the air. Both of you there, put the guns on the ground."

Raph, Casey, and I stood up as Leatherhead stood frozen. Mondo and April were right behind me. Tigerclaw growled but consented slowly. The officers all had guns pointed at him after all. Nakano threw the gun on the couch and rose his hands slowly.

"He's with us," I clarified immediately when the cops looked at Nakano with a glare, "He took the gun away from the crazy guy there. He has more weapons on him and he was firing at us!"

Tigerclaw growled at me and the cops stepped forward with their guns raised and alarm on their face at my words. Nakano looked over at me with a smile and I smirked at him. He helped us a lot today and I wasn't about to let him get into any misunderstandings.

The cops struggled to get Tigerclaw in the cuffs but they eventually did and made sure all his weapons were taken off his cloak. Donnie came towards Raph and I with a look of despair on his face. We circled around him as April joined us.

"I looked again and didn't see Mikey down here," He said quietly and I gave him a one-armed hug as Raph frowned, "Maybe they won after all. I think he's _gone_."

"We don't know that for sure, Donnie," April encouraged with a smile, "But if they took him then we can figure out where he's at. They couldn't have gotten far."

"But the police are here now. Shredder didn't want that," Donnie fretted, "What if he hurts Mikey now?"

"He won't," I denied angrily and then fell silent when the two officers approached us. Leatherhead, Casey, and Mondo joined us and out of the corner of my eye I saw three officers hauling Tigerclaw in cuffs up the stairs.

"Come now boys. We heard everything from Mr. Kurtsman who called the kidnapping in under your Father's instructions," The cop said and I turned to share shocked looks with my brothers. So that's the call Sensei made to Mr. Kurtsman. A smile graced my lips.

The other cop smiled kindly, "We have more officers waiting to help your Father and friends now. Let's go outside and wait for them."

"Okay," I nodded easily, looking relieved that Sensei and Miwa would be getting some help. Raph and Donnie nodded as well while the others stayed silent. The officers turned to lead us out and I followed. I hope that Sensei or Miwa or even Slash weren't injured in anyway.

As I looked at Raph I could tell he was hoping for the same.

* * *

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

"I can hardly believe that!" The officer, Sandy, replied in horror, "He's been _stalking_ your family that long? He's blackmailed you?"

"Yeah," I muttered, rubbing a hand on my chest. Terry and Frank were on my right and Mr. Kurtsman was on my left. I felt warmed that they were supporting me throughout the whole story. The officer Sandy didn't doubt me for even a second as I told her some of the things that Shredder did to us. I was surprised. I thought she would have doubted a little.

"Sandy! Get the car ready will ya? We still have to go back to get Bradford" A voice called out and we looked to see four officers struggling to haul the Shredder forward. I paled and my eyes widened. They actually got him? He locked eyes with me and growled.

"Stockman didn't get you?! You escaped?!" He said and then started yelling at me. I watched in horror as other officers had to help push Shredder in the back of one of the vehicles. As soon as he was secured a couple of officers got in the front of drove off. I could still see Shredder yelling and trashing around in the back. I shivered.

"Stockman?" Terry blanched as he put a strong hand on my shoulder, "Who the hell is that?"

"One of Shredder's allies," Mr Kurtsman explained quietly as Officer Sandy looked appalled by what just happened.

"Don't worry, Mikey. You won't have to deal with him again," She soothed with a determined expression on her face. I smiled weakly at her and nodded my head.

"Michelangelo?"

My heart burst, but in a _good_ way when I heard the familiar voice. I turned and saw Sensei walking among three other officers along with Miwa, Slash, Shawn, Oliver, and Fong. My heart quickened to see them.

"Sensei!" I burst as I broke out into a run. Sensei opened his arms and I jumped into them. He squeezed me tight as the officers around us smiled. Miwa looked at me in both relief and surprise over Sensei's shoulder and I smiled wetly at her through my tears.

We parted and Sensei held my shoulders, "Are you okay, my son? We feared the worst!"

"I'm good now, Sensei. All good!" I sniffed and he smiled, hugging me tightly once more. By the time we parted Terry and Frank both pounced on Sensei, asking him questions and beaming at him.

"Mikey!" Oliver called and I turned before gasping when the he and the other good Purple Dragons group hugged me. I laughed for some reason because I was just so happy to be around people I knew again, "I'm glad you're okay, dude!"

"Thanks Oliver," I replied happily as we all parted. I felt a bit awkward around Shawn but still smiled when he smiled at me. Fong hit my shoulder affectionately and Slash shook his head at all of us.

"I'm glad we both got out of this together," Miwa suddenly came walking towards us, her eyes warm as she looked at me. I laughed at the true statement. I ran and hugged her before she even reached me and she gasped. Slowly, awkwardly, she wound her arms around me, "I'm sorry, Squirt."

"None of what happened was your fault, Miwa! I just remembered as soon as I saw you that you weren't 'Karai' anymore!" I beamed as we parted, "I _always_ wanted a sister by the way."

Her eyes widened, she blushed heavily, and spluttered simultaneously as the rest of us laughed. Sensei noticed and smiled over at us fondly.

"Sandy, we got another one here!"

We turned and I gasped when three officers pulled a fighting Tigerclaw through the back entrance. Sandy rushed from her spot and opened the back of a police vehicle. The officers had s hard of a time as they had had with Shredder. I was relieved when they slammed the door shut and I quickly glanced away in case Tigerclaw looked over here at us.

That's when I noticed more officers come through the back entrance. I let out a gasp when I saw Leo, Raph, Donnie, April, Casey, Mondo, Nakano, and Leatherhead come in behind them one by one. My eyes widened and Sensei looked over at me with relief and smile. He knew how I was feeling. Miwa smirked and gave me a little push on my back. That was all I needed.

" _Leo! Raph! Donnie!_ " I yelled half hysterically in happiness and shock. I began running at them. Their heads snapped up as if someone announced _free pizza_ and I laughed at that and my own joke. Leo and Donnie both choked when their eyes met mine. Raph's eyes widened too but then he was suddenly running towards me as fast as I was running towards them.

"Mikey!" He yelled, his voice sounding no different than my own. We both practically slammed into each other and wrapped our arms around one another, "Oh, God, Mikey!"

He hugged me as hard as he could and I did the same, laughing for some reason as we did so. We parted and he was grinning so much he had wrinkles around his eyes. I beamed and laughed again. He smirked and pushed playfully at my shoulder when I laughed at him.

"Mikey!" Donnie came at me so fast I didn't even see him, only a blur. I 'oofed' as I landed on my butt on the ground with him hugging me, "Oh, God, Mikey! I thought they took you away again for _sure_!"

I could see the underlying panic dying down in his eyes and I frowned, "Aw, D, I'm here. I was able to get away! They didn't take me away again." He sighed in relief and hugged me hard just as Leo joined us. I noticed Leatherhead and the others not far behind him.

"Leo!" I beamed when I saw him. He wasn't smiling and I blinked until he got on his knees and wrapped his arms around both Donnie and I. Raph was looking at Leo in surprise too, "Are you okay, Leo?"

"No…but I will be. We…we just thought the worst," He murmured as he tightened his hug. Both Donnie and I grunted at his hug, "Are you okay? _Really_ okay?"

He was looking in my eyes now and I smiled happily, nodding because I really was okay. Especially now. He finally smiled back, in that relieved older brother way and I fought against rolling my eyes.

"Mikey!" Mondo and April both came forward next. Donnie had to move to make room so I could hug them both. Mondo was ecstatic and told me about the fight, which I gasped at. April wouldn't stop hugging me until Casey warned her I'd lose oxygen. I just laughed, beamed, and smiled the whole time anyways.

Donnie and I both stood up when Nakano came forward, looking so relieved that he looked like Donnie did a few minutes ago. I blinked but smiled at him, "Nakano-Otōsan! You came too!"

He smiled and laughed, "Of _course_ I did! You're my son!" And then he hugged me and I felt happy that he came after all. He really did think of me as his son, didn't he? He no longer flinched or avoided eye contact because I looked like my real Mom.

Miwa, Sensei, and the others joined us which turned into a haystack of conversations. I was the center of most of it but had trouble talking to everyone at once. However, I was still smiling so much I thought it might become permanent.

And then I brightened when Leatherhead finally got his turn to see me, "Leather- _EEH_!" I squeaked when he practically picked me up and squeezed me in his hug. My bros turned in alarm but then laughed when they saw what was going on.

"Michelangelo, I was _so_ worried about you!" He was saying and I grunted, huffing out a laugh, "I am so happy that you are okay and that you are here with us again!"

"M-Me too b-buddy," I gasped out and then Sensei reminded Leatherhead that he was _exceptionally_ strong for his age. Leatherhead got the message and gasped as he let me go. I breathed heavily and then gave thumbs up to everyone. Laughs were made all around, especially by Slash and Casey.

It was then that the Officers, Sandy and the others, decided to finally interrupt. Mr. Kurtsman, Terry and Frank told their small side of what they knew before I told mine.

The Officers assured us that they caught Bradford, Oroku Saki, and Tigerclaw. We were shocked to hear that Xever escaped, though a few of us were not bothered by that, but that Stockman disappeared as well.

After that the Officers told us they wanted all our statements and that we had to go down to the station to answer some questions, especially _me_ because among their charges the most important was the kidnapping. My brothers and Sensei agreed and I did too. We all wanted to make sure Shredder, Bradford, and Tigerclaw were put away for good.

Casey and April both hugged me and ruffled my hair respectively. Casey gave me one of his 'incomings' a barrel of a hug that we hadn't seen in a long time. We all had to get in different cars to follow the police to the station. Nakano-Otōsan rode with Sensei, Miwa, my bros and I. April, Casey, and Mondo went with Leatherhead while the Purple Dragons would be riding with Slash.

I was just happy, sitting among my brothers, Sensei, Nakano-Otōsan, and Miwa, my new sister, that I felt I could explode in it. And from the looks they were throwing my way, I could tell the feeling was mutual.

* * *

 **Yay! Shredder, Bradford, and Tigerclaw are going to jail? *snort* Let's see how long that lasts! But I had so much fun writing the fight scenes here and there especially Nakano's part in it! He was so surprising, right? Ha! I hope you all love this chapter as much I as did! If you have any questions for me please leave them in a review or PM them to me and I'll answer in the next chapter!  
**

 **Stay Awesome, okay? :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys. Been very busy and suffering from this reoccurring depression but I'm still trying. Writing is fun but I have so much to do, deadlines to do it all, and rereading the reviews makes me happy and determined to keep going! I just want you guys to know that I'm not giving up on the story, especially since I'm almost finished with it.**

 **I'm thinking of doing a sequel (which you'll figure out why at the end of this chapter) and it starting them out as juniors or seniors in high school: what do you think of that? Please let me know what you think if you want. Thanks for the patience and understanding!**

 **Happy Reading...**

* * *

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

"Thank you for your statements, Leonardo. I think we've got everything we need now," Officer Sandy smiled as she shut the video recorder. I looked over at Nakano and he smiled at me in a very relieved way. He was in here with me because, as a minor, I couldn't be questioned alone with a parent or guardian. I would have preferred to have Sensei with me, but I wanted to get everything over with more.

"So, we're done now?" I asked hurriedly, eager to get back to my family. She must have realized this because she nodded, the smile never leaving her face.

"My colleagues and I have already questioned your brothers and everyone else. You should be ready to go!" She said kindly and I smiled, nodding my head in thanks. Nakano got up and said a few words to her but I didn't wait for him.

I opened the door and went out into the hall before taking the turn that took me back to the main area of the police station. I don't know why I felt heart jump a little because we hadn't been separated long at all. I turned into the main area and beamed when I saw most of the others waiting there. They were sitting around buzzing with conversation that was hard to follow.

My brothers were standing to the side with Sensei and Miwa. The others were crowded around them. The only ones I couldn't see were Slash and his Purple Dragons. Had they already left or were they still being questioned?

At that moment Raph turned his head away from Casey and saw me walking towards them, "Hey Fearless!" Everyone then turned to greet me enthusiastically.

"Leo, Sensei says he's gonna order pizza to take home!" Mikey cheered, his baby blue eyes sparkling and I laughed, not at all surprised by this. Sensei smiled over at me, "Nakano-Otosan, you're coming back with us, right?"

"Ah, yes, if that's okay. My car's at Hamato-san's place anyways," Nakano replied with a nervous smiled. Miwa rolled her eyes at Nakano's nervousness.

"Hey Raph, where did Slash go?" I whispered over at him and he eyed me from the corner of his eye before sighing.

"Slash left a few minutes ago. He got uncomfortable because Purple Dragons aren't exactly all good people, ya know?" He said quietly and I nodded in agreement, "They have a bad reputation, even if Slash and some of the others are good guys."

"So, he didn't want to be discovered as a Purple Dragon?" I questioned softly and he nodded, frowning. I frowned too at this but placed a hand on his shoulder for only a moment before dropping it. I know that he doesn't like to be touched much and only Mikey can get away with it. I smiled to myself.

Raph smirked in response, his way of appreciating my trying to comfort him. I looked back at Donnie and Mikey talking to April. I jumped when Raph shouted loudly when Casey crashed into him in one of his "incomings". Nakano and Miwa thought that was hilarious.

"What tha heck is wrong with you, Casey?" Raph growled as he rubbed his arm. Casey just laughed alongside Mikey and didn't answer the question.

"The better question is what isn't wrong with him?" Donnie drawled, his arm around April's waist. The others burst out laughing, especially Mondo and Mikey. I shook my head as Casey glared at our genius brother.

"Hey that pizza invite is for everyone, right?" Mondo joked but his mouth was watering. I chuckled.

"Yes, you are all invited," Sensei answered with amusement. Then he looked around, "In fact, why don't we leave now? I don't want us to get in the way."

"Wait, wait, wait!"

We all turned, and some of us jumped, in surprise as Officer Sandy came rushing out with files in her hands. She looked a bit disheveled and I overheard her partner call her scatterbrained. I tolerantly smiled.

"What's wrong?" Nakano asked worriedly. I knew that after the fiasco with Shredder trying to get Nakano in trouble made him very nervous around the police.

Officer Sandy walked up to us and handed Mikey a card. Raph, Donnie, and I leaned close to him to read it. It was her name and a phone number. Raph and Donnie shared a shocked but stupefied look while I simply blinked. Miwa crammed close and leaned her head on my shoulder to see it and I blushed.

"If you remember anything else or if somehow, you're contacted by Oroku Saki then please call me at that number," She smiled, her expression friendly.

"Thanks!" Mikey exclaimed with a wide grin on his face. She giggled and excused herself to give those files to someone with her partner following behind her, "She's so nice!"

"I think you really impressed her," Miwa grinned over at him as Casey snickered loudly.

"I don't know how…" Mikey replied, scratching his cheek with his finger.

"No tellin'," Raph shrugged it off before stretching, "Can we go now?"

"Yes, let's go now," Sensei said calmly before we gathered all our stuff and walked out of the police station together. We got into the cars we'd gotten into before and I sat beside Miwa, smiling at her.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me. She was smiling back though and I could tell she was embarrassed that I was looking at her so much. Behind her I saw Raph look in our direction and pretend to gag. I fought against rolling my eyes as Mikey snickered.

"Nothing," I answered before forcing to look away from Mikey and Raph's silly faces. Donnie looked up from his phone and saw what they were doing before he let out a big laugh that startled Miwa, "I did want to ask you if you were okay though."

She turned back to me and blinked, "Sure, I'm fine."

"Ya could tell us…I mean Leo if you're not," Raph but in with a smirk on his face. I glared at him and Miwa looked over at him flatly. Couldn't he at least try not to listen in on our conversations.

"Why can't you put your phone in your face like Sheldon?" She quipped and I laughed when Donnie looked up from his phone in a startled way again. Mikey laughed along with me.

"But you could tell us too if you wanted," Mikey added in between laughs. Donnie frowned and blushed at the same time before making a big show of putting his phone away. I shook my head and noticed Sensei grinning in the review mirror.

Miwa rolled her eyes before sighing, "It was kinda disturbing to come face to face with Shredder again…. he was my father for 15 years after all…"

Something painful happened to her face and Sensei's face too. Raph and Mikey stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. Mikey frowned sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Miwa," Donnie chipped in with a gentle look on his face, "But you won't have to live a life of a lie anymore. He won't hurt you in any way anymore."

"That's true. Please rest assured that I will make up for all the lost time, my daughter," Sensei promised with an equally gentle look on his face. Miwa's painful expression slowly vanished and she gave a small smile that only made her look cuter in my eyes.

"Thanks," She whispered to us all and Mikey beamed before shoulder rubbing against her until she laughed and moved away. I smiled.

* * *

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

We were parking in Sensei's driveway when Leo leaned over to kiss Miwa on the cheek. Gross! I looked away and met Raph's shocked gaze. Leo was such a private person that he also wasn't expecting Leo to kiss Miwa in front of us. Or maybe he knew it'd gross us out.

Donnie simply rolled his eyes and got out of the car as almost before the car stopped. Raph and I followed him out. Nakano and Sensei went to unlock the door while I looked over to see Miwa grin at something Leo was telling her. Maybe I don't want to know.

"Are you textin' April?" Raph questioned and I turned back around to follow Raph and Donnie up the small steps to get to the front door. Donnie nodded without looking up from his phone, "Will ya get yer face outta that phone for one second ta talk to me?"

"No," Donnie replied in a way that I could tell he was joking around a bit. I snickered and made a small plan in my head.

"Hey Donnie, wanna hear something?" I questioned and refrained from laughing at the look on Raphie's face when Donnie put his phone away to give me his full attention.

"Oh, I see how it is," Raph grunted in annoyance as Donnie winked at me and I grinned. Sensei pushed the door open as Leo joined us, apparently having seen what went on because he and Miwa were laughing.

I looked behind me to see that Leatherhead was pulling up in his truck. It was then that I noticed the other car parked on the curb in front of our house. My mouth fell open when I recognized the black Nissan Quest. I pushed past Raph and Donnie to run into the house as they shouted in surprise.

There sitting on one of our couches in the pit was my Mom, picking at her purple bandana. Tears filled my eyes as the guys and Miwa came in behind me. Sensei and Nakano didn't seem surprised to see her there though.

"Mom!" I cried as I ran towards her. I almost couldn't see where I was going because of the tears flooding my vision.

"Mikey!" She cried in a louder voice. I finally made it to her and we hugged each other tightly. She squeezed even harder and I heard the waviness in her voice, "Oh, Mikey…. I was so worried about you! Are you alright?! Did he hurt you at all?"

I remembered about Chris Bradford and then the time Shredder slapped me but I was totally okay now! I pulled back and smiled, wiping my eyes before looking into her hazel eyes.

"I'm _uh-ma-zingly_ okay, Mom! I'm glad you're okay too!" I exclaimed as I hugged her again, "I missed you so much!"

"And I missed you more," She giggled though she sounded like she was holding back heavy tears, "And is Leatherhead okay?"

"Yes, I am, Aunt Macy," Leatherhead replied heavily as if he were suddenly emotional again too. We turned to see him and the others coming in. April looked touched at our reunion. I parted from my Mom and smiled again.

"Miss Levard, I have ordered pizza. Enough for everyone," Sensei informed her with a fond smile on his own face. He suddenly looked at me, "I remembered all the toppings you like, my son."

"Wow, thanks Sensei!" I beamed excitedly and he chuckled. Raph walked towards me and grinned.

"You were only gone a few days and everyone's actin' like it's been a year!" He joked as he slung an arm around my shoulders comfortably. I grinned up at him as everyone started getting settled on the couch.

"Turn on some sports, dude!" Casey fussed at Leo, who guarded the remote with a glint in his eyes that made Miwa laugh. April shook her head as Mondo joined Raph and I.

"Sports would be rad!" Mondo chimed as he turned to me and grinned. We shared a fist bump and I laughed before Raph dragged us both to sit by him on the couch. My Mom sat back down at the end beside me.

"I will sit on the floor, Nakano-san. You may sit by Donatello and April," Leatherhead said politely. It was sudden and I noticed that aside from Sensei's chair there was only one spot left. I felt my heart warm at how much I missed my cousin and best friend, Leatherhead!

"Oh, thank you, Leatherhead…but where will you sit?" Nakano-Otosan questioned fretfully but Leatherhead only smiled before walking around to sit on the ground next to my legs, "Oh…I see."

Everyone shared either a smile or a laugh. I smiled down at Leatherhead who patted my knee before turning to watch the TV. Leo had chosen to put on CSI which I thought was both cool and funny, considering all that's happened.

It was so much fun to hang out with everyone again. I laughed when Donnie eerily predicted things that would go wrong on CSI, which ended being right. It wasn't any better that April predicted the killer's behaviors accurately. Between them both none of us were ever bored watching the show. It was hilarious when Miwa began to tease them at how much they belonged together. They both had blushed.

I talked with my Mom as much as I could. I found out that she has another appointment soon to have bloodwork done so that her doctor can make sure the chemotherapy treatments are working like they should. I was happy that at least she didn't look as sick as she usually does when taking that stuff. Leatherhead assured me that he would take over most of the housework which Raphie had a good laugh at that mental image.

The pizza got here soon after and I actually felt a bit embarrassed when Sensei and Leo made a big deal about me getting first serve. Usually I'd just get first pick anyways because that's how I roll, but getting special treatment in front of the others made me want to blush. I did it anyways to make Leo and Sensei happy before everyone resumed eating and watching the next episode of CSI that came on.

Eventually Casey and Donnie got into a heated debate about how the killer should have handled the body after the murder which made a lot of us shocked. Leo, Raph, and I were the only ones not surprised that Donnie was so into the show so far. Casey on the other hand seemed to have a lot of ideas, some of which made Mondo and I laugh together.

"You want to know what I would do if I had just murdered someone?" Sensei asked Casey and Donnie, interrupting their heated debate. I laughed when Miwa and April leaned in with interest. Leo looked at me with a smile.

"What is that, Sensei?" Donnie questioned curiously, tilting his head in almost confusion. Sensei smiled calmly.

"I wouldn't have murdered someone in the first place," He replied absolutely and the rest of us burst out laughing. I should have known that's what he'd say!

"Oh, come on Splinter!" Casey groaned as he smacked his forehead, "You're supposed ta humor us!"

"You were expectin' somethin' else?" Raph grinned, totally amused by Casey's annoyance. I looked towards my Mom and grinned brightly when I saw how entertained she looked.

The rest of our time was pretty much this eventful. Only when Casey and April announced that their parents needed to know what was going on did everything start to settle. Nakano offered to drive them home, which they gratefully accepted.

"I'm going to go as well. I need to get the house in order," Nakano addressed as he turned to my brothers and I. We blinked in surprise and I jumped up.

"You're not staying the night?" I asked, wondering why he seemed mysteriously up to something. I tried to remember, but I couldn't remember at all if the house needed to be in order like he claimed. Raph and Leo frowned at Nakano while Donnie seemed just as confused as me.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I'd love to spend more time with your four, but I do have something to do," Nakano smiled and I frowned worriedly. Mom put a hand on my shoulder and gave me one of her looks that I knew meant not to pry. I sighed and nodded.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," April told us as she exchanged a look with Donnie, "Text us if anything else happens." I rolled my eyes when she looked in my direction teasingly then I grunted when Casey slapped my shoulder.

"Yeah and you guys better be at school Monday!" He exclaimed to which Sensei assured him we would be. Raph and I groaned in distaste. It wasn't that I hated school, but I knew that some gossip had possibly gone around by now. We've been absent a lot….

After that Nakano left with April and Casey. Mondo turned to me and grinned sympathetically, "Are you worried about what people have been saying at school?"

I turned to him in shock, "How did you know?!" My brothers laughed behind me.

"I know you well," He teased before looking a bit more serious, "It's nothing bad that I've heard so far. A lot of people just think you like to skip school. Some people think Raph and Leo get into fights with Seniors."

"Oh my God it happened ONE time," Raph growled behind me and I laughed as my Mom giggled.

"And some people think you and Donnie are avoiding school because you're bullied by the Seniors….and that's why Leo and Raph are starting fights with them," Mondo explained with an amused smile on his face. I wanted to sweat drop like in the comic books and anime.

"Oh, now I'm starting the fights?" Leo questioned in amusement as my brothers got closer to Mondo and I to be a part of the conversation.

"I never avoided school for anything before!" Donnie retorted in outrage and I chuckled, shaking my head. Donnie hates missing school.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be questioned a lot when we go back," I said lightly as I turned to them. Leatherhead stood suddenly and had a very serious look on his face as if something had bothered him. We all looked at him with wide eyes.

"If you are ever bullied then you must let me know," He grumbled, his shoulders bunching up like a predator ready to attack. I promised him I would just to see the tension bleed out of his shoulders.

"Is anyone actually going to bully him with Leatherhead being around him?" Leo commented as Raph snorted and Donnie laughed. I chuckled because a moment ago Leatherhead had again reminded me of an alligator ready to tear into something.

"I wouldn't. Plus, there's always us too and Casey," Donnie replied with a pleased grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

Finally, we moved on to a different topic with Leo asking Sensei if he knew what might be wrong with Nakano, but sadly he didn't know either. I asked Sensei why he was so quiet only to discover that he was receiving text messages, yes, I said _text_ messages, from Frank, Terry, and Mr. Kurtsman.

Soon after that my Mom said that she better leave if she wanted to get some rest and I hugged her tightly before wishing her and Leatherhead goodnight. Mondo went with them because Leatherhead was his ride so I hugged Mondo too and promised to go skating with him again soon.

After that it was just my bros, Miwa, Sensei and I left. I turned when Sensei cleared his throat and turned to us, "I have only one question left."

We all looked up at him in confusion but I noticed that he focused his attention on Leo, "So, Leonardo, are you serious about my daughter?"

He asked this in a playful tone but Raph literally had to turn away and bite his lip when Leo's mouth dropped open in stunned silence. He looked so shocked that I thought you could push him over. I was biting my tongue too as Donnie looked at Sensei as if he had just sprouted a daisy on top of his head. _Haha!_

Miwa had actually blushed a little and gasped, looking suddenly a tad uncomfortable. She looked as shocked as Leo. Sensei laughed when he saw how frozen they both were and I nudged Leo to hopefully bring him back to life.

"I…u-uh, well yes, I am b-but is it we-weird, Sensei?" Leo stammered, his whole body turning red and I wanted to laugh now that Donnie suddenly looked sympathetic towards him. Raph looked at me with tears of laugher in his eyes and I choked back at hysterical laugh, almost slapping my mouth with my hand. Raph shook his head at me as his body trembled from suppressed laughter. At least he was trying _not_ to laugh out loud and embarrass Leo more.

"It is not weird because you are not biologically related but I was concerned about how serious you were about her. I raised you to be a very respectful young man," Sensei replied seriously, his face calm. Miwa looked ready to walk away from us at this point and I grabbed her hand before squeezing it. She looked at me in surprise, her face still red. I closed my eyes and smiled brightly at her, hoping to comfort her if not distract her for a moment.

"Hai, Sensei. I'm very serious about her," Leo managed to assure him, but Leo's whole body was still red. Raph began to calm down now that the worst was over.

"Good. I am relieved to hear that," Sensei grinned before looking at Miwa, "Tomorrow we can have a Father-Daughter day and pick out some stuff for your new room together."

Miwa blinked and I let go of her hand when her face started to clear. She looked pleasantly surprised now, "Really? That'd be great!"

"Which room are you takin'?" Raph asked as he and Donnie leaned in curiously. Hmmm, I wonder if she'll want to repaint the room? I'd love to help with that!

"I'm taking Sheldon's old room," Miwa answered with a small grin as she turned to look at Raph. Donnie immediately frowned while Leo and I chuckled.

"Who's Sheldon? I had no idea a stranger lived here," Donnie grunted while crossing his arms. I laughed harder as Sensei shook his head with a fond smile.

"Oh, you know him," Miwa smirked playfully, "My tall socially awkward genius brother with straight brown hair, brown eyes with a hint of red in them?"

We all looked at her in surprise. Although I had told her many times that I was excited for her to join our family as my sister, this was the first time she called any of us her 'brothers'. Hey, wait, if she married Leo one day then she'd for real be my sister!

"Awwww _yeahhh_!" I beamed, startling them as I jumped towards Miwa for a hug. She laughed as I squeezed her before letting her go, "This is gonna be so great to have you as a sister!"

She grinned and we shared a high five, "Heck yeah it is!" I saw Leo smile happily out of the corner of my eye while Donnie finally came out of his surprise.

"I'm still not Sheldon," Donnie retorted stubbornly while Miwa rolled her eyes and Raph, Leo, and I laughed. After that, Sensei asked us to help clean up the pit a little bit before we did anything else. After that he left to the dojo for a while.

We all helped clean, though I complained when Raph threw one of the pizza boxes at me. Miwa went to take a shower after that while I tried to find us all a movie to watch. While I did this my bros were setting up the usual pallet on the floor in front of the TV where we'd most likely fall asleep together. We teased Leo when he made the couch up for Miwa so she could sleep there if she wanted.

"What? It's improper for her to sleep with just us guys on the floor," Leo justified with a blush.

"More like there'll be no more room between Mikey and Raph moving in their sleep," Donnie joked as he looked towards me. I shrugged as Raph pushed Donnie out of the way to get at the spot he wanted, "What the heck, Raph!"

"What? I wanted this spot," Raph grinned in a shark-like manner and Leo shook his head as he took the other end, forcing Donnie and I in the middle. I smirked before settling in my place beside Raph.

"At least the cool kids can sit in the middle, right D?" I retorted, still smirking. Donnie laughed and nodded his head as Raph playfully hit me upside the head.

"Let's just start this episode of CSI over," Leo said slowly after a minute. He was still safe-guarding the remote from us, which I found funny. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure. Can't wait ta hear Donnie ruin tha episode in tha first 10 minutes," Raph muttered while Leo and I burst out laughing. Donnie's face dropped and he glared at Raph before they got into their own debate of keeping ideas to themselves. I shook my head.

It was so good to be home!

* * *

 _ **Oroku Saki's Point of View:**_

I had no words to describe how utterly furious I was. I felt not only furious but betrayed as well. Why did Karai betray me? What were the last 15 years for that I spend raising her? That insolate brat!

To be outwitted by the Hamatos made me see red. On my way to a holding cell I managed to injure two police officers but did not escape. I did request my phone call session which they had to allow and called the very person I knew wouldn't fail me unless he wanted his pathetic life to end. Now it was just a matter of patience.

Tigerclaw and Bradford were in the cell in front of mine. Soon we'd be transferred to prison to wait for a trial. As if you can keep someone like locked up. How dare they think they can do this to me of all people!

It was a few hours before the transfer vehicle arrived and I was growing impatient. I didn't rise any suspicion as they loaded Bradford, Tigerclaw, and I up with smug smirks on their faces. It took much willpower not to beat them until they bled. They locked us in and after a few minutes the truck was loading. Tigerclaw looked over at me.

"Master, why did you not resist?" He asked me calmly. I glared over at my best pupil while Bradford shrunk back.

"Because there was no need to arouse any suspicion," I replied simply as I looked towards the side, where the window connected a talking space with us and the driver was shut. A moment later it shifted open and I smirked. Tigerclaw's eyes widened.

"But how?" Tigerclaw breathed in confusion and awe. There in the driver's seat sat Xever and in the passenger's seat, Baxter Stockman. Both were disguised in police uniforms.

"We ambushed the two policemen on there way here," Xever explained in monotone, "We stole their uniforms so that we could blend in enough so that you guys would get in here and we'd get out quickly." I nodded slowly.

"I made a call. They were fools to think I wouldn't have a way of getting out," I sneered with a cruel smirk on my face. Stockman looked nervous, "Rest assured, Stockman. You will be rewarded for aiding me." He smiled a little and dipped his head. I could not see Xever but I did see how his hands on the wheel were practically white. I ignored whatever his problem was.

"I secured you a private plan using my own influence Master Shredder," Stockman told me and I felt pleased.

"Good work, Stockman. You have proven yourself very useful to me," I grumbled and he dipped his head again, quickly looking away. Tigerclaw sat back looking pleased as well. Bradford did nothing for a moment.

"Where are we going, Master?" Bradford asked as he finally looked over at me, "It doesn't seem wise to stay around here for the time being."

"It isn't wise. Which is why I instructed Stockman to get me a private plan back to Japan," I explained while Tigerclaw nodded, looking unsurprised, "I will recuperate and train my clan harder than before." Tigerclaw looked excited at this.

I smirked again, "Then when I am ready, I will be back for my daughter and to extract revenge on the Hamatos for what they have done to my clan and I."


End file.
